


Re:Zero Watching Him Die Again and Again

by Reactionist



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff, Harems, People Watching, Reaction, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 318,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reactionist/pseuds/Reactionist
Summary: This will be a reaction fic where the characters will be watching Subaru's adventure in their world. Spoilers for the anime and the novels. These characters are Arc 5's characters. Season two will be in here along with Director's Cut season one and some OVAs. Special thanks to Wishful Witch on reddit for the cover art. Enjoy!
Relationships: Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru, Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 1120
Kudos: 1187





	1. Chapter 1: Greetings

**Chapter 1: Greetings - Edited Version**

* * *

**This is very important: Novels and Future Arcs from the Anime spoilers are below. This story is filled with** **s** **poilers, so please be aware of that. I'd advise you all to go and read** **t** **he** **w** **ebnovel until Arc 6 and watch** **both** **the anime** **and** **the OVA's.**

* * *

On the road to the Watergate City, Priestella, a carriage filled with many loud individuals blew past.

"Subaru! Stop treating Beako-chan like that!" A sweet voice sounded while holding a hint of amusement, faking a motherly tone.

A chuckle came out of another speaker, a black-haired boy holding a grumpy blonde girl in both arms. Grinning from ear to ear while the little girl pouted in angry while being held on his lap.

"Sorry, Emilia-tan~!" The boy chuckled while ruffling the blonde spirit's head. "I just want to give Beako all the attention she needs. I mean, we will be too busy gushing about once we reach the Watergate City itself. I wouldn't want to make this loli feel left out."

The little twin-tailed girl sitting on his lap huffed in anger and kicked her heel into his leg, crossing her arms. "You would be a horrible contractor if a mere grand city takes your attention off of Betty's cuteness, I suppose. Hmph!"

An angelic giggle filled the carriage as the silver-haired princess sitting across from Subaru held her hand to her mouth.

Her beautiful amethyst eyes were filled with amusement. Her smile wide as ever, showing how happy she was sitting with the boy and his spirit girl.

The black-haired young-man didn't notice the beautiful lady's gaze on him, the task of appeasing Beatrice's anger at the forefront of his mind.

"Come oooonnnnn, Beakoooooo!" Subaru whined exaggeratedly as he hugged the small girl tightly.

"Hmph! You're lucky Betty is the most gracious and noble-hearted spirit there ever was, I suppose. Make sure to please your spirit with more head pats until this trip is over, in fact." Beatrice contentedly held her head high as she was patted affectionately and delicately hugged by her doting idiot of a contractor.

Subaru looked at Emilia with an exaggerated look of exhaustion. "It's hard being such an awesome single father… If only I had a loving wife to help me~"

The half-elf simply chuckled and shook her head, aiming a smile of amusement at the boy. "You're such a silly kid, Subaru."

The boy held his chest in pain and began gasping on his seat. "Emilia-tan broke through my heart once again!" Subaru gasped, clenching his shirt in faked grief. "Only my Beako's awesome cuteness could help me now!" The boy moved to hug the elegant blonde once again. The spirit proudly held her head high and let herself be engulfed in his warm arms.

"That's right, I suppose." She mused proudly as she enjoyed Subaru's embrace.

"I'm glad you're treating Beako-chan well, Subaru. Spirits are like family. You should always treat them with love and care."

Subaru shook his head, a soft smile on his lips, gazing at Emilia with understanding eyes.

"You shouldn't deal with such a troubling situation alone, Emilia-tan." Subaru gazed softly at the lady, noticing how she flinched.

Emilia looked down with a saddened smile on her face.

"I...I guess that my mind wanders to what me and Puck used to do every time I look at you and Beako-chan." As Emilia looked down in shame and equal sadness, Beatrice took the opportunity to gloat once again.

"You should be jealous, infact. Bubby is a wonderful spirit but Betty and Subaru are the best, I suppos-EHHHH!"

"No gloating over heartbroken beautiful ladies, that's a rule we agreed upon, Beako." Subaru held his finger up with a look of disappointment and sternness as the small spirit agonized over her twin-tails being sprung once again.

"Don't do that, I suppose! Betty's contractor is allowed to touch her but when she allows it, infact!" The loli screamed in outrage while Subaru kept his fatherly frown for a moment before turning to the beautiful half-elf sitting silently infront of him.

"Emilia-tan."

Hearing her name called, the lady raised her eyes to meet the sharp, shining ones of her knight.

Subaru knelt before her seat and held her hand boldly, smiling confidently and gazing up at her with a reassuring gaze. "Don't worry, Emilia-tan."

The half-elf's eyes widened as her cheeks warmed up. She tried to resist the urge to turn away from the prince-like stance the boy had so suddenly taken.

"S-Subaru… I'm not sad at all… " The lady stuttered, embarrassed by this display of affection from her knight. She glanced away from him, her cheeks warm and her heart beating with increased speed.

"Emilia…. I know that you've been missing Puck ever since the Sanctuary. I know that you've been waiting patiently to get him back so you can scold him for being such a horrible dad… "

"That's… " Not wrong, she finished in her thoughts. For a moment, the lady could only hold a disappointed expression, her knight's words resonating with her own sentiments. Her spirit father wasn't as malevolent as she wished him to be… but he was still her Puck.

She needed him.

And Subaru understood that, he squeezed her hand tightly and gained her attention by smiling up at her.

Emilia felt his warmth and love through this action and could only smile back at him as she gazed into his sharp eyes.

"It's why we're here." Subaru softly assured the beautiful lady. "My heart burns every time Emilia-tan gazes at me and Beako with such saddened eyes."

Emilia's already red cheeks managed to heat up even more. Her heartbeat growing faster as the boy delivered his charming words.

She was loved, cared for, and filled with warmth.

She could feel all of these emotions as Subaru held her hand and gave her his signature smile. A smile she adored so much.

"You're both idiots, I suppose." The knight and his mistress both looked startled as the loli gazed at them with clear annoyance.

"Why should we waste time about this, I wonder? We're already going to the Watergate City so we could bring Bubby back, I suppose. There's no need to be worried this much, infact."

As the small spirit turned her head away with a pout, Subaru and Emilia grinned simultaneously, giving each other looks of understanding.

The clearly agitated Beatrice wasn't expecting the two idiots to jump behind her and wrap their arms around her at the same time.

"EHHHHH?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING, I SUPPOSE?!" Beatrice shrieked as Emilia and Subaru held her in their arms.

"Beako is sooo cute!" Emilia cooed teasingly while Subaru rubbed his cheek against the spirit's.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you being left out! I promise to give you more attention, Beako!"

"GET OFF OF ME BOTH OF YOU!" The poor loli tried to free herself from the cruel pair's arms.

Emilia and Subaru giggled childishly as they both held the girl tightly.

"I see you're all having fun."

The three occupants of the carriage looked up towards the speaker, finding a smiling gray-haired boy, looking inside of the carriage from the front.

"How're things going, Otto? We there yet?" Subaru asked lightly while standing up from his seat beside Emilia and his spirit.

The merchant smiled brightly, about to answer his best friend's question.

"Oi, Cap'n! Our trip is almost ov'r! Sorry to stop yer moment with yar lady and child." A blonde young man with sharp, beastly teeth smirked mischievously, pushing away a protesting Otto.

"What did you say?! How dare you call Betty a child, I suppose?!"

"I—It's not nice to tease people, Garfiel-kun!"

Ignoring the pouting ladies beside him —and trying to hide a blush of his own- Subaru coughed into his fist and grinned at his little brother.

"Thanks a bunch, Garf!"

The blonde tiger boy nodded and gave one last smirk towards his cap'n before closing the carriage's window.

Subaru glanced at the two ladies…

"Oh come on! I didn't do anything to deserve such looks!"

~~~~~Staaaaarreeeeeeeee~~~~~~

He was met with two angry-looking pouts from one half-elf and one spirit girl that was sitting on said elf's lap.

"You're a baaad knight, Subaru!"

"What a worthless contractor you are."

The boy could do nothing but fall to his knees in shock and despair.

"No…. Please…. I can still change!" Despite his desperate pleas, Subaru was only met with two 'Hmphs' as Emilia held Beatrice in her arms and turned her head away from the perv. Beatrice did the same, looking like a child who was imitating her mother.

Subaru could only fall to his knees and look at the floor in anguish. He had lost the respect of both the girl he loved and the little loli he cherished so much.

He trembled on the carriage floor for a second, seemingly containing the pain before holding his stomach as he fell into hysteric laughter.

Emilia and Beatrice looked down at the rolling boy with deadpan faces.

"Dummy."

"Useless, I suppose."

With fond smiles, the two ladies watched him roll on the floor because of his practical joke.

After a few seconds, Subaru calmed down and stood up with a confident grin on his face.

Emilia and Beako looked up at him, the former smiling back as if his confidence and joy were contagious to her own.

"It'll be fine, Emilia-tan." Subaru softly spoke with his charming grin in place. "We will meet with Anastasia-sama and get you that spirit stone. All we have to do after that is easy."

"What if they don't have that kind of stone we need-"

"Don't talk like that!" Subaru interrupted Emilia with a stern look. The half-elf smiled slightly as she watched her favorite antic in Subaru play right when she needed it.

"Puck is waiting for us, waiting for _you_. Anastasia-sama is no liar. Even though I don't know how she managed to find out we needed a stone like that. But she still knows how great of a spirit Puck is. So, she _has_ to have a stone powerful enough with her. And if she decides to overcharge us…. "

Subaru stopped talking for a moment and looked at the closed carriage window… He turned back to the confused Emilia and Beatrice with a degenerate grin.

"That's why we have Otto with us." Subaru whispered to the two with a wink placed at the end for good measure.

Suddenly, the window opened up, startling everyone in the carriage.

A smug looking Otto pointed at Subaru confidently. "I heard that!"

"No, you didn't hear anything!" Subaru denied brashly, crossing his arms and looking away from his friend.

The merchant—turned—minister smirked darkly at Subaru and laughed. "You _do_ know how useful I am!"

"No, we just brought you here to drive the carriage and have someone to keep Garf company, that's all." Subaru nodded his head, maintaining a stern gaze.

Otto didn't even bother listening to Subaru's denial as he held his head high. "If that's what Natsuki-san expects of his dearest friend, I'm willing to try my best."

Subaru shook his head but grinned fondly at the bantering merchant infront of him.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Otto-kun." Emilia gave a sweet smile filled with gratitude towards the merchant.

Otto blushed underneath the grateful gaze of Emilia's amethyst eyes. "O-Of course, Emilia-sama! I would always do my best to help your camp."

A black-haired boy growled childishly. His eyes filled with unbounded hatred and envy at the two's interaction. His fists trembling.

"Otto… You are my enemy now."

Emilia and Beatrice giggled as Otto blew a raspberry at the scowling Subaru.

"Cap'n!"

The atmosphere suddenly changed as Subaru quickly dropped his fake scowl and ran towards the window.

"What's going on out there, Garf?!" Shouting in distress, Subaru climbed out of the window with a sharp look on his face.

Emilia quickly clutched Beatrice tightly and held on to an armrest as the carriage suddenly stopped to a halt.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAA!" The black dragon pulling the carriage dug her legs into the dirt in an attempt to make a sudden stop and growled at something outside.

"S-Subaru! What's going on?!" Emilia shouted as she held on to the chair. The cart was suddenly filled with a bright light and a voice so loud and clear that it seemed to come from within her head.

**Time, Sage candidate?**

**Is it really that time again?**

"What…. "

Emilia could only whisper in shock and confusion not understanding the voice's words. Who was a sage candidate? Why were they talking to her?

Before she could question herself more, the light grew brighter, as if covering her entire world in blank white.

"Cap'n! I can't see shit!"

"Natsuki-san, hold on!"

"What's happening, I suppose?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

As the bright light filled the carriage. Emilia could only hear the screams of her friends and fellow members of her camp as they were attacked by something outside of the cart.

Even though the situation should have evoked some amount of fear in her, the half-elf could only feel a slight warmth washing over her. It was as if the cold air blowing past the divinely protected cart had suddenly turned into a warm summer breeze.

She was protected and safe, unafraid of this confusing turn of events.

Suddenly, the light dissipated from around her, freeing her from the white empty world.

Opening her eyes, Emilia looked around her with a bewildered expression.

"Wha…?!"

The silver-haired girl looked around her with an expression of complete bafflement and confusion. "How did we get to such a place?" She wondered as she gazed at her fallen friends and the new world they appeared to have dropped in.

Around her, was a closed-off room with no doors or windows. Rows of comfortable expensive-looking chairs filled the room from beginning to end. It seemed that Emilia and her camp were dropped right in the front row while the rest of the room laid behind them. However, their eyes were far more focused on a strange object embedded in the giant wall before them.

An illuminating light broke through the darkroom from within the palatial window placed inside of the wall.

Emilia slowly turned around. Confusion and fear filled her face as she gazed at the rows of seats behind her.

Her mouth agape from shock, she could do naught but stare at the appearances before her.

"Ta' fuck is happening, my amazin' selfs wasn't in here!" A blonde gruff-looking kid shouted in fury as he looked around frantically in confusion.

"Calm down Garfiel-san!" Otto voiced in concern as he stood up from the floor and placed a hand over his panicking friend's shoulder.

The two boys looked over the rest of the room with shock and surprise, noticing what the half-elf sitting beside them had, seconds ago.

There were many other factions present in the room. Garfiel didn't know any of these weird looking bunch but his sight was quickly drawn towards a faint light at the very back of the room.

The small presence of the light vaporized, revealing a person sitting in its place. A person Garfiel knew all too well and was shocked to see.

"Ram!?" The boy shouted his surprise, shocking Emilia and Otto as they looked up at the last row.

Finding a pink-haired girl in a maid uniform, looking around in confusion and puzzlement.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ram growled out as she noticed a bunch of other occupants sitting around her as well as her own camp sitting right in the front row below her, she didn't know how…. but she blamed that black-haired buffoon for this one.

As she looked around some more, trying to see if there were any other people in this room with whom she was acquainted, she noticed a faint light ball appearing beside her for an instant before vanishing into the air and leaving a person sitting in its place.

A person she was _very_ well acquainted with;

"Roswaal-sama?!" Ram uttered in shock as she witnessed her master appearing right beside her in this strange place in a matter of seconds.

The colorfully dressed man with clown makeup on his face simply blinked in utter disbelief as he took a moment to gaze around him. His expression transformed into a thin unreadable line as recognized the identities of all those around him.

"Now isn't this interestiiiiiiing…" Roswaal mused to himself. smiling softly at his shocked maid and glancing in the direction of his gathered camp sitting far away from him.

"It seems we've all been teleported agaaaaainst our will." The mage mused once more in a tone filled with excitement and wonder as he noticed the other occupants that filled the seats of the room other than the members of his camp.

Other than the Emilia camp, it seemed that all four other royal selection candidates and some of their trusted allies were seated in the room with a seating arrangement that placed each faction away from one another.

Some of these people looked bored to be here, he noted as he scanned everybody sitting before him.

Emilia noted Ram and her sponsor's presence in the same room and moved on to look at the person sitting behind her.

The half-elf couldn't believe her eyes.

"Felt-chan? You're here as well?" Besides the overwhelming sense of happiness at seeing the little blonde who had been once a thorn at her side before her, Emilia couldn't hide her extreme bafflement and little understanding of the situation.

The little scarlet-eyed blonde seemed to have taken a much more laid back approach than the silver-haired girl as Felt met Emilia with a confident smile and a welcoming wave.

"Hey, Big sis! Glad to see ya safe and sound." The blonde anarchist smirked cheekily as she greeted her big sis.

Emilia shook her head softly and smiled towards the small candidate, happiness for their reunion settling in once again. "Glad to see you're doing fine as well, Felt-chan. I hope you haven't been stealing anything lately."

The blonde winced and narrowed her eyes at the teasing lady. "Oh come on! I apologized for that didn't I?! And besides, I got this shitty job at the selection nonsense because of my crime so consider it punishment enough."

Emilia softly chuckled as she turned from the blushing Felt towards the person sitting right beside her. A dashing red-haired young man dressed in the uniform of the royal guard sat beside the little girl wearing a charming smile that filled the area around him with an aura of comfort and overwhelming calm.

The young knight swiftly bowed his head towards the half-elf and held a hand to his chest in respect for her position.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you once more, lady Emilia-sama. I'm glad to see you safe and sound since our last reunion."

Emilia smiled warmly at the man as her panic calmed and her fears were halted in his presence. "It's very nice to see you too, Reinhard-sama. I'm glad you're fine as well."

"You shouldn't hold me as if I'm your equal by that honorific, lady Emilia. I am but a mere knight in service to my queen's kingdom." The young man corrected gently with an apologetic smile. Felt rolled her eyes and Emilia shook her head at the young man.

Emilia's expression turned serious as she asked. "Did you guys get engulfed in-"

"A blinding light thingie that covered us and dropped us on these chairs here?" Felt cut into Emilia's sentence with a dry expression which surprised the half-elf. "Yea. We were taken away from the roads too."

Emilia glanced at Reinhard in surprise, the knight nodded his head in confirmation that this was indeed the truth.

"I couldn't find a way out of here no matter what I tried, my strength is useless and my entire armada of divine protections are useless, unfortunately."

Emilia widened her eyes in shock at this information. As fear began settling into her heart once more after finding out that the Sword Saint himself couldn't do a thing to help them escape. They would need something stronger than Reinhard's power… they were doomed.

Before Emilia could despair any further, a loud shriek sounded from beside her.

"Subaru, wake up, I suppose!"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the distressed twin-tailed girl as she shook a nasty-eyed boy's jacket frantically. Her eyes washed in worry and woe as the boy gave no indication to reply to her.

Emilia's eyes widened and she immediately jumped and ran towards them with her concern filling her expression as her heart ached in worry for the boy.

"Beako, What's wrong with Subaru?!" The silver-haired lady asked as she knelt and inspected the sleeping young man for any visible injuries.

Emilia quickly held his hand in hers and checked for a pulse. Relief overwhelmed her beating heart as she felt a small pulse from his wrist.

He was alive.

"He's not waking up, I suppose!"

Emilia and Beatrice gazed at the sleeping boy in alarm, worry overcoming them.

"Subaru…" Emilia called out innocently with a disheartened look. Softly shaking the boy with the hope that his stupor might stop and he might open his sharp nasty eyes once again. Her fear increased as she started shaking his shoulders harder with all of her might, concern, and horror overwhelming her as the boy didn't respond to any of her pleas.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"Natsuki-san!"

Garfiel and Otto both ran until they were beside Emilia and Beatrice. Looking at their brother with expressions of torment and panic.

As the four camp members huddled around Subaru's unconscious form, someone from behind the front row spoke calmly and soothingly towards them.

"Do not panic over Subaru-dono, he will be just fine." A whimsical fatherly voice spoke towards the distraught group.

Emilia and the rest looked up to see an elderly man wearing a neat tuxedo, his gray-hair folded to the back with warm, compassionate sharp blue eyes.

"Wilhelm-san? You're here as well?" Emilia asked in surprise, not fully taking in who else was in the room with her.

The tenacious looking man bowed his head in polite respect as he left the talking to the energetic demihuman boy wearing a skirt and sitting beside him.

"Heya! Don't worry about Natsuki-kyun he will be fyine!" The boy with kitten ears moved his hands in paw-like stances as he assured the group with a confident grin. Garfiel raised a brow at the boy's behavior, not understanding why he was acting like a boy, girl, cat, and a human at the same time.

Emilia's eyes roamed away from the well-known healer's form and towards the person sitting next to him. A green-haired lady with beautiful honey-colored irises wearing her signature blue uniform.

"Crusch-san..." Awkwardly and yet curiously, Emilia looked at the girl with sympathy and guilt.

Only she was surprised when the smile said girl gave back was unwaveringly confident.

"No need to be alarmed, Emilia-sama. It seems whoever brought us here managed to return my memories to me. I'm sure Natsuki Subaru-dono isn't awake for reasons that will be explained soon."

Emilia's eyes let up with happiness at the news and the confidence Crusch was showing with her answer. Not as warm and delicate as her amnesiac self but the confident and commanding lady that first entered this election.

"Um… I'm sorry, Karsten-sama but…. What do you mean by 'will be explained soon'? Nobody has such a power like this." Otto interjected apologetically while holding his merchant hat to his chest, shaking by his display infront of such powerful people. But his eyes filled up with a fiery determination to know about his friend's condition.

Before the lady could answer, the small catboy sitting beside her cut in with an amused glance at the petty merchant who dared speak with his lady.

"Bold of you to cut my lady off lil' guy, nyan!"

Otto ignored the snarky healer and kept his gaze towards the surprised noble lady, awaiting his answer.

Luckily, his brother had his back. "Oi, catboy! Don't think ya aren't tha' lil ya hear!" Garfiel growled out as if protectively looking over Otto's shoulder.

The skirt-wearing knight simply fufud a giggle as he gazed down at them. "My, my. So angry at the first interaction. You guys _must_ be acquaintances of Subaru's."

"What's that supposed to mean, I wonder?" Beatrice calmly and elegantly cut in while piercing the amused demihuman with the most bored expression she could muster.

Before the hunched knight could have more fun with the guests, Crusch silenced him with a wave and a glare.

"So sorry~" The healer smiled sweetly and leaned back in his seat. Crusch sighed and returned her gaze towards the group with a polite smile shown on her face.

"We have arrived much earlier than any of the other occupants in the room. It was explained to us by a strange voice calling through our heads that we should await the 'others' arrival and that we couldn't escape from this prison no matter how powerful we are. The reasons for this would be explained once someone called the 'sage candidate' shows amongst the next batch of prisoners."

Emilia and the others in her camp all looked towards one another in shock.

"D-Did you all hear what the voice said to me?" Emilia asked her squad earning nods from everyone around her that were moved through space at the same time as she did.

"He was talking to the sage candidate in my head as well… " Otto muttered thoughtfully.

His gaze slowly wandered over until he was directly looking at Subaru's sleeping form.

"What's a sage candidate anyway?" Felt asked from the side, glancing worriedly at the sleeping boy with a glint of disappointment clear in her eyes as she wanted to meet with him one more time.

"I don't know what that is… " Reinhard shook his head in shame but gazed at the young-man with worry.

Beatrice stayed silent and kept her eyes firmly on those closed ones of her contractor. Not wanting to explain precisely what that title meant. She had a feeling that her contractor held on to such a title since she felt the power within him… But she never dreamt of it getting exposed like this. If these people knew what this name truly meant… They would execute her precious Subaru on the spot.

"Beako… You're a knowledge bound spirit. co-"

"I'm a _great_ knowledge bound spirit, I suppose. But I don't recall that name ever existing in my archives at all, infact."

Emilia flinched at the hostile tone in the little blonde's tone. Deciding that she was upset for Subaru, Emilia ignored the clearly forced tone of the spirit loli and looked up at the other occupants in the room.

"When the light engulfed us, we heard a voice speaking to us… or one of us." Crusch and Felt's camps all looked at Emilia as she explained loudly to all of them.

"They said something akin to a greeting towards a 'Sage Candidate' but we don't know who that is… " Emilia softly turned her gaze towards the sleeping black-haired young man near her.

"You think whoever they may be, were referring towards Natsuki Subaru-sama?" Crusch inquired with her eyes narrowed in interest.

Emilia slowly looked at her friends, getting a shrug from Garfiel as he looked lost but ready to pounce on anyone trying to hurt his friends and a thoughtful look from Otto.

She gazed up towards the duchess and nodded her head firmly.

"I think they might be after Subaru… He's the only one not awake out of everyone here… They must've wanted to do something special with him for being… whatever a Sage candidate is." The half-elf concluded while edging closer towards her knight to be extra sure that she can jump in and save him in the event of another faint light showing up to take him away.

"Subaru-kyun always manages to attract the worst kinds of trouble, huh." An exasperated Felix sighed and shook his head in bemusement.

Crusch kept her gaze stuck on the black mop of hair slumped on the seat before her. "Hmmm. It seems like whoever brought us here are knowledgeable about things we are ignorant about."

As the duchess mused to herself in thought and worry for the boy's condition, a loud accent-heavy voice filled the room as a purple-haired lady wearing fur clothes and a fox scarf strutted towards the conversing three camps.

"It seems that whoever brought us here is more powerful than the Sword Saint himself, huh?"

A cheerful voice called the attention of the two, revealing the purple-haired faction leader, Anastasia with her mercenary team and her elegant knight standing beside her.

"Julius, This wasn't a move from your Camp's leader, right?" A one-armed helmet-wearing man called out from his side of the room where he sat beside a bored fiery headed woman that was watching the events below her with an amused look.

Julius simply shook his head elegantly. "This wasn't Anastasia-sama's doing. Whatever brought us to this place, the culprit surely isn't any of us."

While the others continued conversing amongst one another. Emilia and Beatrice sat next to Subaru, each holding one hand. Wondering why he hadn't woken up.

As another faint light appeared at the back row, a scream filled the theater-like room.

"Rem!"

All eyes turned to find a completely shocked looking Ram staring starstruck at what looked to be a carbon copy of her but with blue hair instead of pink.

"R-Rem… Sissy!" The blue-haired girl blinked in confusion and bewilderment as Ram engulfed her in a tight hug, her eyes leaking tears of happiness.

"Isn't she Cap'n's potato?" Garfiel pointed at the clearly awake and confused blue-haired maid with a look of bewilderment, referring to her as to how he remembered her.

An unconscious coma induced girl that had been the source of grief for Subaru for a year.

"Th-That is Rem-san, yes." Emilia whispered with disbelief painting her expression. The sight of an awake sleeping beauty highly disturbing her.

"But… " Emilia grimaced in disappointment as she tried to search her mind. "… I don't… "

"We don't remember who she is stiiiiilll." Roswaal cut the thoughtful Emilia off with an unreadable frown on his face. Watching the reunion of pink and blue with a skeptical expression.

The blue-haired maid stayed silent. Covering her distraught sister with her arms and patting her back. Rem's eyes took a moment to analyze the room and everyone in it, wonder and confusion filled her irises as she noticed just who was in the room with her. Questions of how she had arrived her or why any of these people were present with her were at the forefront of her mind.

"I… I'm Rem… The L. Mathers' head maid… and Natsuki Subaru's caretaker. I can see the confusion as to who I may be… I'm sorry if I disturbed this meeting for all of you."

As Ram finally fell into silence and managed to step back from her sister, Rem took the chance to introduce herself to the audience in the room with an elegant bow.

"Subaru's… caretaker?" Emilia whispered and glanced at the sleeping face of the young man beside her in worry. The half-elf's heart clenched painfully once she realized what Rem's awakening brought upon her and Subaru's relationship. The memories of the boy gazing lovingly and softly at Rem's sleeping face every night before he went to bed played inside of Emilia's mind.

"Subaru… loves Rem too." Emilia whispered while biting her lip in uncertainty. She could recall having a conversation about Subaru's heart and who got to own it had Emilia ever decided to accept him as her beloved. She was always warned by him that a piece of his heart always belonged to the sleeping blue-haired beauty.

Emilia found the need to understand what 'love' truly is as something to be taken as slowly as possible. She wanted to give her best answer to this wonderful boy after all, but she was always sure of one thing… She truly believed that Subaru was the one made for her, the one she wanted to love.

But now this girl she couldn't even remember was finally awake. The shameful feeling of jealousy overwhelmed what she should've been feeling at the moment. Emilia should be jumping in joy with Ram for Rem's curse has been lifted and that an innocent person was able to live free once more.

But all Emilia could think about was how much time Subaru spent by the girl's bedside every night. Her only perception of this Rem was that of someone coming to take Subaru's attention and affection away.

She couldn't even remember if this maid was her friend or not.

The blue-haired girl rose her head up and met someone she wasn't expecting with wide eyes.

"Pardon me… Do I know you?" Crusch questioned sternly as she noticed the newcomer's shocked gaze falling on her.

"Um… Pardon me, Crusch-sama. I didn't mean to gape like that… But the reason for my shock is… " Rem looked reluctant to speak of the last few moments she had been awake and how the duchess infront of her was bleeding on the road behind her during the nightmarish attack.

Crusch's eyes widened in understanding. Recalling who this girl was from a few memories left after her amnesiac self. Remembering that she hosted the girl inside of her manor for treatment because she displayed the same symptoms of Gluttony's curse.

"You were present during th- ACK!"

**[CLICK!]**

Before Crusch could continue her sentence, a loud clicking sound filled the entire theater. The effects quickly making everyone hold their heads in agony for a moment, before disappearing as soon as it came.

"Tha hell was that?!" Garfiel shouted in fury, not liking his brain being pinched one bit. Looking around the room with his fists clenched, ready to bounce on the first suspect he sees, the boy's emerald eyes were drawn towards the stunned looking maid. He didn't know why… but something was drawing him to gaze at her… slowly… He could feel something very far away trickling into his mind… As if he was feeling the sensation of some liquid being poured all over his head… Like a bath only he got to experience while fully in his clothes.

Softly…

He opened his eyes… Garfiel's jaw fell…

"H-Holy crap! Rem!" The blonde tigerboy shouted as his eyes filled up with shocked tears.

Emilia and Crusch slowly rose their heads up to look back at the extremely confused maid. Their eyes filling up with horrified understanding.

Roswaal slowly smiled as both of his eyes filled up with real happiness for a second.

Everyone sitting in the room had experienced the same thing. The shower of invisible liquid.

The return of Rem's existence has been finalized. Their minds quickly played every memory, every blank, every empty piece filled up with the blue-haired Oni maid's correct placement within them.

Garfiel struggled to stay standing as he remembered all of the times he and the blue-haired maid interacted through her visits to the Sanctuary. The shaking boy could only stare at her in disbelief before moving toward her.

Once Rem noticed him walking towards her, her eyes widened in shocked recognition. Unable to believe that the stubborn tiger finally left his cage.

"Garfiel-kun?! You left the Sanctuary?!"

The tigerboy nodded his head and looked at the maid with a somber look. "Rem…" The boy gritted his teeth in frustration, unable to look her in the eyes.

Rem waited patiently with rapid bewilderment as this turn of events never would've crossed her imagination.

"I'm sorry… I forgot about ya … All of us forgot who ya wer'."

The maid's eyes widened in rapid confusion. Slowly, Rem turned to her still crying sister with a pleading look.

Ram slowly wiped her tear streams and regained a bit of calm as she explained through a hoarse voice.

"You've been attacked by the Gluttony Archbishop before you and Crusch-sama's wounded could reach the capitol. That bastard managed to best you and Lady Karsten in battle."

Rem nodded her head and looked back at the duchess, she was staring at Rem with an expression akin to gratitude and pity mixed into one.

The maid gave her a nod and turned back towards her sister. "Yes, nee-sama. That's correct. Gluttony attacked with an ally and managed to wound lady Crusch into unconsciousness. I did the best I could to force her bleeding to stop and moved to protect her body from those monsters." Rem scowled deeply as she remembered the sight of the two disgusting cultists.

Her sister had her eyes narrowed to glare after Rem admitted that she was facing off powerful enemies on her own but she continued to explain.

"It seemed that… you fell victim to Gluttony too." Ram stayed silent for a moment to monitor her sister's expression.

Which was a slack-jawed stare.

"Wha..?!"

"You were defeated by Gluttony after he used his authority upon you… which lead to a really unfortunate turn of events."

Gulping, Rem stared at her sister with worry. Her heart beating heavily as the implication that she might have died settled inside her mind.

"Wh-what happened to me sister?"

"…"

"…"

"Your existence was erased from the world's memory. Making you null inside of everybody's thoughts and recollections. Every achievement and item you've owned were either gone or moved to someone else."

Rem's shock reached her core as a phantom feeling of pain and misery filled her heart at her sister's words.

"You were removed from everyone's minds. No one knew who you were. Gluttony's power made you fall into a state of sleep akin to a coma. You turned out to be one of many victims, forgotten and inactive, left to die with no one to remember them."

Ram looked at the ground with her shame covering her entire form.

The blue-haired Oni held her hands together as her entire body trembled in place, shaking from the agony and horror that were placed in here from hearing that implication.

"Y-You didn't let me live like that… Right?" Rem asked whimperingly, with a pleading look that screamed her despair.

A fiery lady from the back snorted while watching the display.

Ram softly grimaced as she gave her pleading sister nothing but her silence.

"S-Sister?" Rem asked once again, stepping closer to her twin, her eyes filling up with tears of disbelief. Wanting nothing more than reassurance that at the very least, her beloved sister held on to her unworthy existence.

Ram gave nothing but silence.

Rem slowly backed away, her eyes blurry from the painful truth. Her loving sister, the one person she respected and loved most… had forgotten about her. But as the despair filled the small girl's heart… the thought of someone else entered her mind… Someone she also cherished very much… A person she wanted to die for…

Her heart beating heavily, her tears soaking her cheeks. Rem turned around and looked at the sleeping boy settled at the very front of the room.

Shaking, Rem whimpered in a whisper… "Did… Did he… "

"He didn't."

Rem's blue-eyes widened immediately. Her head turning to face her silent guilty-looking sister. An expression of pure disbelief and hope suddenly showing her face.

Ram flinched softly but kept her head down as she spoke. She needed her sister to know that she wasn't alone during that coma. She cared for her very deeply… but Ram understood that she wasn't the one who saved Rem. And she wasn't the one who helped her little sister.

But she also understood the need for her sister to know this. To know that someone was still beside her.

"Barusu… was the only one in the entire world that could still remember who you were."

Rem's eyes shed tears of pure joy as she gazed at her twin with a slackened jaw. Softly, her heart fluttered in her chest as she spoke. "S-Subaru-kun? He was still able to remember me?"

Ram nodded her head, noting the slight happiness in her sister's tone. "Barusu somehow had the ability to keep the memories Gluttony erased. He kept you by his side and explained who you were to everyone."

The blue-haired Oni could only tremble in place with an expression of pure joy and relief. The boy she loved so much was still able to remember her existence and name. He kept protecting her even when she was useless. The thought of him struggling for her was painful and yet somehow euphoric at the same time. Her heart complicated and her lungs burning in emotionally induced pain, Rem noticed how her sister's eyes began leaking tears once again.

Acting on impulse, Rem immediately hugged her guilt-ridden sister as tightly as she could. Giving her whatever she needed of affection. "Sister shouldn't feel guilty for forgetting Rem. You're already amazing enough to feel guilty for her." The Oni spoke softly to her trembling sister.

Garfiel and Otto looked at the two in sympathy while Felt shook her head in pity. All of them were watching the scene between the two with heavy hearts and amused looks.

The knights present all respectfully looked away from the two, unable to watch such a tender moment for they were not worthy of it. They couldn't keep these two subjects protected.

As Ram calmed down, swimming in her sister's warmth for a moment longer, before pulling back and dropping in her seat beside an amused clown lord. The emotional toll of that scene exhausted her enough to paralyze her weak body.

Rem quickly wiped the few tears streaming down her cheeks and held her head high with a joyous smile, her heart beating in excitement and hope as she turned around to face her objective.

Garfiel and Otto unconsciously stepped out of the maid's way as she whimsically stepped down the rows of seats until she reached the bottom level. Where a certain dear person was seated in a sleeping form on one of the chairs.

Softly stepping towards the black-haired young man with a smile filled with affection and warmth, Rem did not forget to greet her superiors.

Giving a polite bow, Rem humbly greeted the bored-looking great spirit and the overwhelmed looking silver-haired beauty. Each sitting at one side from the sleeping boy.

"Emilia-sama, Beatrice-sama, pardon my bold action to come here. I hope you're both in good health."

Beatrice simply looked away from the maid in disinterest while hooking her fingers with her contractor.

The silver-haired lady beside her had much to say, however. Emilia softly gazed at Rem, trying to form words that might show her guilt and need for forgiveness.

"Rem-rin… I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say…"

"There's no need, Emilia-sama. I've been blessed enough to learn how much my hero has fought for me. I can't blame anyone of you for a power that you don't control."

Emilia couldn't believe the amount of kindness Rem was showing her. The guilt and shame drove her to think of an entirely different scenario than what was happening now. The relief of this change happening brought a small smile to Emilia's face.

"I'm glad you're finally cured, Rem-rin. Subaru has been worried about you the whole time since you've been found. He worked reeeeally hard to make sure everyone knew you." Emilia assured the maid with a happy smile.

The Oni girl seemed to brighten her expression at this affirmation as her gaze fell back on the innocent sleeping face of her hero.

"Rem's hero is always working so hard for her, for everyone, he just wants everybody to be happy."

At the maid's soft-spoken words, almost all of the Emilia camp members (minus Roswaal and Ram.) all looked stricken by them. As if they all were hit by a sense of nostalgia.

"Sounds like a description of big bro alright." Felt snorted in amusement as she and her knight smiled towards the boy fondly.

Emilia and Beako both also smiled softly at the boy in question, remembering the many times he had worked tirelessly and almost near death just to save them or to make them smile.

"He's an idiot, I suppose." Beatrice said with a soft smile.

"Mmmhmmm." Emilia nodded her head as a beautiful perk of her lips was aimed towards the brave boy. Finding herself relaxed by staring at his sleeping face.

Rem had more questions to ask but a sudden speaker decided to cut in.

"Now that you've been acquainted once again, let us return to the matter at hand, ya?"

Looking up, Rem found herself the target of many stares and looks. The Oni bowed her head respectfully to the speaker who was revealed to be one of the candidates that were to take the throne.

Seeing the polite gesture, Anastasia took her chance to lead the discussions by clapping her hands together and smiling cheerfully towards the occupants of the room, her green eyes shining with merit and hidden intent as always.

"I've been holding off on saying anything till now since everyone was yet to arrive here. It looks like the lights stopped 'napping people up. So, it should be alright to speak with you all."

"What would we talk about? We don't even know why we are here." The one-armed man wearing a black helmet snorted from his seat while glancing at the large window overhanging the room.

"Do intend to find a way out of this place?" Crusch mused from her place while staring at the merchant with clear mistrust.

Anastasia met her with a sly smile. "Course I am! I don't have time for staying in such a place. I have a race to win and a country to turn ova' if you couldn't tell~." The merchant mocked while rubbing her scarf smoothly.

"Hm, a commoner thinking she has the right to speak of a position meant for a goddess above her own heaven." A rich high-toned voice spoke from the back seat of the room. An amused looking lady with scarlet eyes watching the entire scene with belittlement.

"Oh~ and lady Barielle finally joins the discussion! I thought you were going to stay silent while the true working class does all the work so that you could protect your _pwetty_ nails~" Anastasia smoothly deflected the noble lady's words with her own belittling.

But it seemed that the royal dressed lady found them more amusing than challenge worthy. "Fufufu~! Why would I lift a finger when the world is turning for my amusement?"

Many in the room looked at the lady with annoyance and disgust.

"What a cunt." The brash little blonde growled in hatred as her scarlet-eyes honed in on the noble.

The tension around the Emilia camp grew as Anastasia, Felt, and Priscilla looked to be upon each other's throats. Crusch and her knights reserved taking a back seat as did Roswaal and Ram. Emilia looked on at the situation with worry filling her expression as she didn't know when she was to intervene.

Beatrice didn't care for any of this fuss so she just sat back down while the camps behind her argued.

Otto and Garfiel also sat down beside the spirit girl. Otto looked around thoughtfully as he inspected the room for any weakness or escape holes.

Garfiel had already done that, finding nothing and doubtful of his punches ever managing to break the wall… He kind of tried to break the wall actually while Rem was speaking with Emilia… It backfired badly.

The only one left standing was the worried and confused Rem, looking at the camps arguing with a shocked expression.

"So… you all have been kidnapped to this place? Even Roswaal-sama? And The Sword Saint?" Rem asked in shock as she looked around her at all of the powerful people present. The thought that someone managed to bring them all to one place and trapped them sent shivers down her small body.

"It would be better if you sit down, I suppose."

Rem looked back at the small elegant dress-wearing loli sitting beside Subaru in surprise. Beatrice simply stared boringly at the maid, not showing any interest in a conversation as she ordered.

Rem nodded her head reluctantly and bowed to the great spirit. The question of why this shut-in loli was suddenly closer to her hero was something she was dying to ask.

The Oni girl slowly stepped around the front row and took a seat in the one behind it. Making her directly behind Subaru and Emilia. This was the closest seat to her hero since both his sides already had worried girls sitting in them.

As the arguing built up behind her, Rem tried to take her mind off of the shouting by staring at them strangely calming screen infront of her.

But then…

Something shocking started to happen.

"Look!" A small girl with cat ears shouted, pointing at the giant window on the wall.

Emilia and the other candidates all turned to the window on the wall in confusion.

Their eyes collectively widened in astonishment.

"What the hell?!" Al growled out from beneath his helmet as he stared at the screen in shock along with his lady.

Roswaal widened his eyes and lean in with interest.

Everyone laid their eyes on the dimly lit up window as it began to change suddenly as if a vision inside of it was playing. Colors and shapes all mixed up and reverted inside of the giant square shape.

And then the image of a grassy green field was paused on the screen.

The screen showed what appeared to be a young man, standing in the middle of said field.

"Who's that?" Julius asked, a feeling of prohibition and caution filling him as he narrowed his sharp eyes at the image of the faraway person.

The window seemed to inch closer and closer towards the figure of the young man… Who was revealed to be…

"Subaru-kun?"

"Subaru?"

Emilia and Rem gasped suddenly as they looked on. Everyone watching the vision stared back at the sleeping young man in puzzlement as they watched.

"So it was truly Subaru-sama they were focused on." Crusch mused as she glared at the closing-in image of the young man.

Everyone's eyes widened as a shivering, broken, hoarse-sounding voice spoke through the window.

 _ **"How long are you going to fight for them?"**_ The voice questioned through the window, the voice unsettling almost every person in the room.

"What the hell is happenin'?" Garfiel growled out as he watched the window zooming in on his captain's standing form.

"Who was that?!" Otto asked with his eyes wide with concern for Subaru, not liking this frighting position he was in at all.

_**"How long are you willing… to endure this pain?" Subaru was shown bleeding all over. As he fell on his knees with his head hung low, a small grunt of pain** _ _**escaping his bloodied lip. Wounds and cuts are shown all over his tracksuit.** _

The knights and candidates started watching with alarmed looks and expressions as they noticed how dire the situation was for the boy on the screen.

"Subaru!" Emilia called out in panic, her amethyst eyes filled with horror and fear for the boy. Holding a hand to her chest as her heartbeat increased heavily.

_**"Natsuki Subaru…"** _ _**The voice blew out with a chuckle as some shadow towered over the black-haired young man.** _ _**"** _ _**Y** _ _**ou** _ _**were a most disgusting prey." The amused tone coming from the speaker filled the room as something towered over Subaru's exhausted kneeling form.** _

"What is it we are seeing?" Reinhard spoke with an expression of disturbance and anger for seeing his friend in such a position.

"This must be some sort of vision." Julius replied to his friend as he too held an expression of calmed anger and a bit of worry for the young man on the screen.

"A vision of what?! Who's doing this to Subaru-kun?!" Rem growled as her eyes shone her hatred towards the demon speaking down towards her hero.

"Of the future perhaps?" Crusch answered the maid with her eyes analyzing every inch of the scene playing before her. Her heart beating heavily for the safety of the boy although she knew a losing battle when she sees one. With his wounds and his enemy's smug tone… Subaru had already lost this battle.

But the duchess bit her lip and watched with an anger building so swiftly as she already prepared herself to oath revenge against whoever was doing this.

_**"You were so useless!" The voice broke into maddened laughter as the shadow towering over Subaru trembled in place. Indicating that whoever was laughing was the person standing over Subaru's form and their shadow was shown on the screen.** _

_**The window finally moved away from Subaru's form…** _

_**Showing a plethora of bleeding corpses and bodies l** _ _**i** _ _**ttered all around the kneeling boy.** _

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight, some were so horrified they had to look away.

"Is-is that…?!" Reinhard uttered with his face twisted in shock as he noticed the body of a small blonde girl amongst the ones around Subaru… Felt.

"That's…" Emilia muttered softly as she watched the scene in disbelief. She was dead… Her corpse was right behind Subaru…

The half-elf trembled in fear.

_**One by one their bodies were shown all around him. Bleeding, cut, wounded, brutalized.** _

_**Candidates and their knights, villagers and their kids, smaller noblemen and women.** _

_**All of them filled up the entire field, grass turning red as the masses of corpses bled.** _

"What?!" Garfiel shouted with his eyes wide and body completely falling limp at the shocking sight.

Rem and Emilia gasped with tears filling their eyes at the image.

Al quickly noticed his lady's body amongst them and bit his lip in anger.

Reinhard and Julius quickly moved to analyze every aspect of the scene to see if this was a reality that might come.

"This must be an apparition! There is no way such a monster exists!" Julius shouted in disgust as he noticed his entire camp along with Ana and himself, dead on the ground.

He wouldn't have failed to save her! He was the greatest knight!

"Crusch-sama!" Felix shouted in outrage as he noticed his own corpse hunched over someone with green colored hair.

Someone that had been cut in half from the legs up.

It was clearly his lady.

The duchess herself found it appropriate to intensify her glare to relieve some of her boiling rage.

"What could possibly be strong enough to cause such massacre?!" The aristocratic leader growled while slamming her fist on her armrest.

As the cast watched, the shadow began to move over towards Subaru on the screen.

"Subaru-kun, run!" Rem shouted in despair, unable to tell if the scene was real or not from how horrifying it was. She had never seen this much blood in her life.

_**The entity strode forward before the window, standing right over the hunched boy.** _

_**A black covered entity with glowing red eyes, two very large horns on each in of its forehead. It was all just black. Darkness covered this being completely.** _

_**And it leaned down over Subaru's trembling wounded body.** _

_**"Hahahahahaheheehehheeeeee~" The entity laughed in a voice so distorted that it might as well have been both a male's voice or a woman's since the vocals changed with every syllable.** _

_**Demonic. That's how it sounded.** _

_**"** _ _**You were so worthless, Subaru-kun!** _ _**"** _ _**The demon mocked in a spiteful tone as it quickly grasped his hair between its fingers.** _

"S-Stop! Stop it, I suppose!" Beatrice completely lost all of her composure as she witnessed the terrifying shape of this character before her. Her mind concluded that she was also infact one of the dead but her body was nowhere to be seen since she was a spirit that couldn't leave a body behind after her death. She could see that this Subaru was struggling from gate poison already since she was there with him.

Her fear of seeing her contractor die by this freak forced tears of anguish to fill up her eyes.

"What is this thing…?!" Wilhelm spoke in a serious tone. His blue irises honing in onto the monster and his teeth grinding behind his lips. Wanting to save the boy but also seeing his own corpse behind the monster on the screen.

The cast watched in confusion and disbelief.

_**T** _ _**he monster quickly forced the boy up by pulling his hair with its claws and swiftly delivered a kick to Subaru's stomach that sent the boy rocketing away as if he was hit by a speeding cart.** _

_**A** _ _**s the boy rolled and screamed in agony for his body was twisted and broken from how many times he impacted the ground as he rolled, the monster quickly appeared before Subaru's broken crying form.** _

_**"** _ _**You are so weak! I can't believe you've caused us this much trouble… Subaru-kun~~!** _ _**"** _ _**The demon mocked once more as he posed over the boy's bleeding body.** _

"Stop! Please stop!" Emilia shouted as she watched the horrific scene with tearful eyes. Not being able to take seeing the boy she cared for getting tortured like this.

All of the knights glared with pure hatred as they understood how cruel this monster was. He was able to send the boy flying with a simple kick. Subaru wasn't a threat to him. He was a toy.

"Just what does this mean?" Anastasia muttered softly while she watched with a serious expression present on her face. Thinking of a way to use this vision for any kind of information or data she could gather. If this was a future event or a past one that was changed somehow. Or if this was a dream the boy was having while he was asleep.

The blonde tiger-blooded young man was growling and biting his teeth in constant form as he stopped himself from jumping straight at the window in hopes of ending up inside and teaching that bastard a lesson.

"Hm, looks like the boy is done for…" Priscilla mused while watching the screen with interest. Her eyes showing that she was not at all bothered by this. Just interested.

_**T** _ _**he Black Demon swiftly placed his hands on both of Subaru's shoulders, aiming to make the boy stare into his scarlet glowing eyes. But Subaru kept his head down as he gasped in pain from his body being forced into such a position while it was so broken and beaten up.** _

_**He was still bleeding from many of his wounds so his shattered bones didn't help at all.** _

_**The scream like voice of the black entity** _ _**sounded once more, as its face was mouthless.** _ _**"** _ _**All of them… Allll of them! They all died because of your incompetence, Subaru-kun~!** _ _**"** _

Otto could only grit his teeth and keep the tears in as he watched the horror show before him. His belief that his friend could easily fix any situation breaking with how bleak things seemed to be in here.

"What is this being? Why is it so fixated on torturing Barusu?!" Ram voiced out in surprising shock as she understood the slim chances this poor kid had against such a beast. Her anger flaring to its highest after she noticed her own body alongside many of her colleagues maids and butlers amongst those Subaru rolled over.

_**T** _ _**he darkened entity found it amusing to start pulling on the boy's hair and moving his down-turned head as they pleased.** _

_**"** _ _**You are so useless~!** _ _**"** _ _**Singing, the monster mocked as it forced the boy to the floor once more with another kick. This time a single push with no super strength.** _

_**Subaru grunted and struggled to breathe through his broken ribs planting themselves into his lungs.** _

_**His face was still not shown on the screen. Just a shot of his crushed chest as he bled and failed to breathe.** _

"BAASTAAARRRDDDD!" Garfiel shouted demonically as he bled from each fist from how hard he clenched them. Seeing his own captain getting this beaten and tortured made him feel so useless and broken as a shield.

Rem moved closer towards the boy, her expression one of deep hatred as she watched the monster kill him. Her rage making her horn slightly come out as she glared at the screen with tear-filled eyes.

"Subaru-kun!"

"Subaru!"

Emilia and Rem screamed after the kick as they leaned closer towards their sleeping black-haired young man, finding comfort in his presence while watching his on-screen self getting broken inhumanely by this demon.

_**"A child that keeps running because he dares not look back. Afraid of his own mistakes. Committing sin after sin with nothing but failure to show for it."** _ _**The figure of pure black leaned down to meet Subaru's eyes. A dark, twisted, abhorrent smirk showing through the faceless facade. As if his dark mask opened just so this entity could show how much joy it was having by seeing this boy wither in pain.** _

_**"You're not a hero."** _ _**The demon growled hatefully.** _

" _ **You barely even qualify as a person, Sage."**_ _ **It mocked once more with a happy tone.**_

"What does he mean by sage?" A short cat-eared boy that looked like his short twin spoke out with his expression darkening at the creature on screen.

Beatrice managed to keep herself from sobbing as she understood why all of this was happening to her contractor. It was because of his connection to the sage.

"I don't know…" Anastasia mused with a stern expression, obviously disturbed by the events showing but still able to set her feelings aside to keep a straight head.

Roswaal's eyes narrowed heavily as he watched the crowds pondering the question. His eyes wandered back towards the screen. "Why won't you turn back I wonder? Hmmm… was this a future that forced you to lose that ability?" The magi shook his head in disappointment. "What a shameful way to lose a precious power." He growled as he glared with hate and animosity towards the dying Subaru on the screen.

Emilia could only hold her hands on her mouth to keep her sobs from coming out as she watched her knight get abused and insulted by this beast. Wanting nothing but to jump in and cast a healing spell to save him… and maybe a few ice flowers blasting into the demon's chest for punishment. But all she could do was watch helplessly.

Everyone watched the next event with pure awe written on all of their faces.

_**The bleeding young man slowly sat himself up, not caring for any of the many cracking sounds his bones were uttering as he moved through the pain** _ _**.** _ _**His face drenched with blood and mud he managed to lift it just enough to stare at the monster with the most rage-fueled, hate-filled glare he could compose. Using his nasty sharp eyes to their maximum potential.** _

_**H** _ _**is brown irises almost glimmering in red as he met the demon entity right back into its scarlet ones.** _

_**Determination.** _

Everyone was scared of how Subaru looked at the man. Despite how powerless the boy was. Those eyes were unmatched in sharpness. Although never directed towards them. This will be the first of many times they see that glare.

"Big bro is looking scary." Felt was in awe as she saw the amazing will Subaru had to stand against the demon in front of him and glared right back. Wounds in all.

Garfiel and Otto stared slack-jawed at their brother's bravery or idiocy.

Emilia and Beatrice were both in shock at how bravely their beloved idiot was standing against the demon. Their hearts clenching in worry that his efforts might not help him anyway.

Julius shook his head softly, his lips trembling in rage. He understood what this boy will do. Something very stupid. That look only came about once a person had nothing to lose and wanted to make one last move that would surely end them as it achieved victory. He was willing to let things go but this idiotic habit he could not forget from the boy's first impression. Julius was most acquainted by Subaru's impulsivity after all.

"What will you do, Subaru?" Crusch leaned in to watch. Her eyes narrowing in disappointment as she understood that he was about to do something very reminiscent of the word 'final'.

"How will you get out of this… if at all?" The duchess soundlessly asked as the screen zoomed on Subaru's hateful expression.

Facing down the demon before him, not caring for every broken bone or open wound across his body, Subaru's chilling dark voice filled the theater.

_**"No matter what it takes..." Subaru spoke. He picked up a small dagger that was laying beside him and glared back at the towering black Demon.** _

"What's that going to do?" Priscilla snorted haughtily at the cringe-inducing display infront of her. A pathetic useless boy acting brave as if he will make a difference with a small puny dagger. "How pathetic indeed." The fiery, uninterested lady spat in disgust as she fanned herself.

"Don't talk about Subaru-kun like that!" Rem shouted at the lady, forgetting her placement before the candidate.

A snort came from a surprisingly angry-looking Anastasia. "She's kinda right tho… What's he doing with that puny thing? It's a stupid way to die if ya ask me." The merchant rubbed her scarf with an angry glared aimed at the screen. Not happy that her death would be for nothing as this stupid boy stood as the last man against this beast… and he was giving up his life like this for nothing.

"Oi!" Garfiel's already blood-red glaring eyes were narrowed into slits as he turned towards the merchant queen threateningly. "Don't eve' talk about my Cap'n like tha'!"

The elegant purple-haired young man sitting beside the threatened girl narrowed his eyes dangerously as his nerves were already sparking from watching Subaru's stupid sacrifice and his own inability to jump in and help the boy.

Julius brought his chest forward and spoke clearly so that this runt could hear him.

"Know your place and who you talk to, impish fool! This is the future queen of our king-"

"I don't care who she may be, pal! She doesn't talk tough shi' and we're all gonna be happy!"

As Garfiel and Julius glared at one another, the cast around them gave expressions of shock and rigid silence.

Julius and Anastasia swiftly looked at the source of the shock, only to find themselves falling into the same sense of disbelief and confusion at the horrifying sight.

Garfiel was baffled by the change of mood and quickly pranced around to see what was happening to his capta-.

"OI!" The boy shouted in shock and outrage, his face twisting to one of despair and lost hope.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, OI, NOOOOOOOO!"

As the blonde kid screamed in anguish, Emilia's horrified tears finally fell down her cheeks as she stared at the screen with a frozen expression. The sight completely breaking her.

"Why…" The half-elf whispered hoarsely while Beatrice and Rem looked on with their hearts breaking.

"Natsuki?!" Crusch shouted as her face settled onto one of pure surprise.

_**On-screen, Subaru had stabbed himself in the neck with the dagger. He remained standing and glaring at the ever smirking demon.** _

_**" I swear…** _

_**I will…** _

_**defeat you."** _

_**A** _ _**s his eyes closed... darkness overtook him.** _

_**Subaru** _ _**finally** _ _**died.** _

"What the hell was that?!" Felt shouted in horror as her eyes were full of tears at the sight she had seen.

"Why would he… kill himself..?!" Felix asked as he kept staring at the darkened screen with a traumatized expression. Unable to handle any of the events shown. From the gore, the horror, the disbelief, the fear and absurdity of Subaru's actions.

Otto slowly trembled as his eyes fell towards the floor of the theater, his heart beating heavily and his tears spelling for the crushing sight he had witnessed.

What they all watched was so shocking their cores were almost misplaced.

"Subaru, why…" The silver-haired lady stopped her muttering and swiftly took her chance to engulf the sleeping form of the boy in a tight hug. Her compassion and love showing for him as she held cried while smothering her face into his jacket. Feeling nothing but his warmth and his constant heartbeats. Feeling his _life_ as she touched him.

He was alive.

He was nowhere near that illusion. That fake dream. That nothing.

It was nothing to worry about. Her Subaru was right here, safe and sound.

A voice sounded across the theater from the giant window above the cast.

The voice of a man, speaking clearly and smoothly so that all could hear him.

**This story you're going to see...**

**Is the story of the one who has fought hell itself to save you.**

Everyone managed to obscure their shock for a moment as they mulled over the stranger's words.

Confusion. Anger. Bewilderment. Puzzlement. Pure sadness. Despair.

"Watch… his story?" Emilia cleared her eyes of tears and kept her arms wrapped around her knight as she faced the darkened screen with confusion.

"Why is it making us see this, I suppose?" Beatrice sobbed and kept hugging her contractor's arm with all of her might. Not wanting to see him hurt or worse see him reach death once again.

The sight of the boy killing himself so easily and willingly never could've left both girls less heartbroken as it did at this moment.

Other than those completely left distraught for the boy's vision, there were some skeptics.

With a snort, Anastasia calmed her nerves by rubbing her scarf. Moving her thoughts away from the sentiments and towards the necessary questions.

"How could someone save us if he will die anyway? I couldn't help but notice the small pinch in the boy's plan… the fact that he _killed himself!_ " Many flinched at Anastasia's snarky tone as if almost challenging the events and words coming from the screen. Her anger slightly showing as she aimed her spite at Subaru's weakness.

"I don't see how he will save us as you say. Didn't he kill himself?" The merchant urged smoothly and a little more diplomatically towards the screen as she remembered who she was talking to.

"Hmph! What a farce this is! I want to return to mine carriage this instant." A fiery-headed lady demanded in disgust, seeing this entire charade useless and petty for the likes of her divinity.

But others didn't share her sentiment at all. They were all left in shock at the scenes and visions played on the window. They couldn't help but let curiosity overwhelm them. What was so special about this boy? Why was he called sage? Was he related to the legend? The monster? The entire event? The bodies? Subaru's suicide and his strange belief that he got a jump on the beast via his death?

Everyone was confused, some were angry, a few heartbroken. But, they all agreed that this place was not going to let them leave before showing them something important.

A stern tainted voice spoke out as Priscilla moved to attack a wall with her power.

"Your body was among those around Natsuki-sama. I'd advise that you watch this apparition and learn from it.

Priscilla laughed and looked down at the noble-looking Crusch with a look of pure disdain.

"Calling him 'sama' now? You've been charmed by a mere common fool that brought nothing but shame and humiliation on his own master. A filthy dog that killed himself because he didn't want to face a monster."

Priscilla leaned down to growl dangerously at the silent and calm Crusch.

"I would rather be dead than be saved by such a weakling." Priscilla sat down and smirked at all the glares she got.

Crusch simply met the nasty taunts from her contender with a small snort as her face fell into a beautiful knowing smirk.

"Natsuki-sama has a habit of surprising those who doubt him." The duchess spoke confidently and even a little fondly.

"Oh? you believe he had a plan when fighting that monster?"

Crusch turned to the curious Anastasia with apprehensiveness.

"Didn't you see how confident he looked? He wouldn't swear to stop that demon just to kill himself afterward." As the duchess defended she couldn't believe one of her own coming to argue with her on this first.

"But the wound looked real, Crusch-sama." Felix gave his expert opinion. He appeared to be angry for some reason.

Those in the Camp closer to the boy had their heads low as they thought about all the memories they had shared with him. They saw their innermost member die. Illusion or not, the thought alone was hard to swallow.

They were having none of these talks. Not one of them wanted to acknowledge anything less they might fall into tears once more.

Otto was so angry that his best friend was facing something like that on his own. After all, Subaru should know by now that he can rely on others. He wanted to get up and punch him square in the jaw to knock him back to his senses.

Garfiel was so scared and shaken by the death he saw on screen. His inability to instantly jump into action and save his captain. The idea of failing as Subaru's shield tormented him.

Beatrice simply held on to her contractor's arm and tried to forget the entire scene from her head. She simply didn't want to have his death as part of her memories with him.

The Oni maid simply kept her head down and her hands gripped her skirt as she didn't want her tears to be seen.

The heartbroken Emilia looked up from Subaru's chest and found the window above her changing once again.

The screen moved through shapes and uncountable colors breezing as if playing a flashback…

It was finally loading again.

"This is your story, isn't it Subaru-kun?" Roswaal looked on with an unreadable expression. His tone filled with excitement and complete pleasure.

"Who would've known… Your power's way of activation is truly cruel…" The clown mused with his lips falling into a deeply satisfied smirk. As if he found out about a secret so valuable it might have taken a life to obtain it. His life.

"Now if this is truly the way you go about doing the loop… What would it take to finally break your frustrating will?" The clown let his smirk grow wider as he finally found a chance of doing things his own way without the gospels presence or his servitude towards a useless half-elf being demanded from a soul-binding contract.

As everyone had their eyes on the ever loading screen, the stranger's voice filled the room once more.

_**"It's time for the beginning of this arrogant weakling child's story to be displayed before those for whom he suffered the most."** _

The silence in the big room was overwhelming as all listened and looked on at the ever-changing window _ **.**_

_**"Natsuki Subaru, the self-proclaimed knight."** _

Anastasia and Priscilla snorted at the title shown on the screen as they remembered the royal humiliation he was subjugated to.

Julius looked down a bit, an action noticed by his red-haired friend.

Those in the Emilia camp were confused as to why people were laughing at the title. They saw Emilia looking downtrodden, filled with guilt. It began to set in that this was no mere illusion.

_**" First arc. Begin."** _

The multiple Camps competing in the royal selection watched the supposed story of the self-proclaimed knight. Some with bewilderment, some with excitement, and some with fear of what they will see.

Others found it either amusing, boring, or possibly insightful to see what was so special about this boy.

And to each and every single one of them…

Only horror and despair awaited.

_**Episode One... Arc 1's...Intro.** _

_ **Start.** _

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this story with all its faults and cringe jokes I make in it.

This story will have each episode written in full with every chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hey all! Mohamed here.

I've had the pleasure of reading all of your messages for the past 2 weeks and I've found myself inspired to carry on with this story. I have a more in-depth message talking about this but that will be placed at the end of chapter 15… which will be coming soon… :)

I've seriously fallen out of love with this story but reading your words made me decide to do something I normally would've never done.

Chapters 1-14 of Watching Him Die Again and Again will be reworked. More reactions, better detail, grammar, and spelling fixes, as well as the removal of cringe-inducing jokes.

I want to make this story better and I've been blessed with a truly awesome community that helped me build my confidence back up.

Thank you, guys. For every reader that waited patiently for this story's continuation, and my few writer buddies that took hours out of their day to beta my stuff. Thank you.

I would also like to announce something special I've been working on for a week or so.

I've started a discord server! For writers and readers alike to come in and share their thoughts and ideas.

Whatever it is you're writing, even if it's not rezero, you can promote on this server however you like. I know that it seems messy to invite everyone into this server but I want this community to communicate much more easily other than messy dms and story comments.

Your wonderful comments and messages made me believe that there are sides to this reader base I haven't explored properly and I wish to do so with all of my heart.

If you want to join in, please click the link below. If it's broken then please check out my Reddit. You can find me under the name: mohamedasemabas.

You'll find my discord server's link on my bio.

LINK: discord . gg / Pf89eXN6Ys


	2. Chapter 2: Ep 1 Director's Cut

**Chapter 2: Ep 1 Directors cut**

* * *

**Season 1 Episode one Directors cut.**

**Begin.**

**The window showed a dark void with flickering lights. Heavy pained gasps could be heard as somebody struggled to breath.**

"Who's…" Rem immediately caught the sound and her eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

**"** **This is bad… Very bad…" Subaru struggled to speak.**

"Subaru!"

"He sounds like he's in pain." Felix was quick to point out, further worrying the Emilia camp and his own mistress for the will being of the boy.

**"Subaru? What's wrong?" Emilia's voice could be heard faintly.**

"I'm there with him?" Emilia hoped that she could be able to help him. She's hurt him far too much.

**T** **he darkness briefly dissipated and revealed a hand with a pool of blood beneath it.**

"OH GOD!"

"That's Cap'n's hand!" Garfiel and Otto shouted as they saw their brother bleeding on the screen.

**The window changed scenes to show a series of square buildings with lights all over them. One of them in particular is displayed. Isles of assorted metal cylinders and small paper books were arranged inside. Next to one of these isles, Subaru is shown reading a book with pictures on it.**

**"Ah, I see. This is where they suck you in."**

"What.." Beatrice looked at the window as it showed some strange place that Subaru was standing in. she was focused on the previous scene but this place her contractor was in sent her for a loop.

"Is this where Natsuki Subaru hails from?" Crusch asked Emilia as the many different objects greatly interested her.

Emilia shrugged as she looked at her Subaru beside her.

"Barusu said that he can never return to his home and that it's a small island nation to the east"

"But… there are no island's to the east of the map." Reinhard inspected the surrounding area around Subaru with great interest as if he was a kid inspecting a toy. This is the first time he's seen another nation, not just read about it.

Everything was interesting and highly addicting to look at.

"Cap'n's homes is so cool!" Garfiel inspected the broad range of objects surrounding Subaru with stars in his eyes.

**The scene changed once again to the hand with the increasing amount of blood beneath it.**

**"No… Run! Hurry!" Subaru crowed out.**

**E** **milia's hand fell right beside the bleeding one.**

"What!?" Emilia grew pale as she saw her body robbed of life through the screen. What was happening?

"Emilia-sama."

Emilia was startled, turned around to see Crusch standing behind her.

"We need to keep watching."

Crusch placed both of her hands on the horrified Emilia and the shocked Rem beside her. Consoling them as best she could.

"Emilia-sama, Rem is worried for Subaru as well. We have to watch and find out why this is happening to him."

Emilia nodded and kept holding her Subaru's hand.

She felt like something was very, very wrong.

**The scene changes to Subaru picking up colored cups and plastic bags of food.**

**"** **N** **ah, Natto."**

**The scene cuts back, a hand now reaches out to grab Emilia's.**

" **Wait there…"**

**Again, the scene changes to Subaru at a counter speaking with another person.**

**"That'll be 363 yen."**

**Subaru picked up a metal coin and stopped to look at it.**

**"Oh, a grooved-edge ten."**

**Having paid for his items, Subaru exits the building. He stops short of a road and watches a metal box run by him.**

"What was that?" Otto asked as he saw the cube passing Subaru.

"It's called a car, I suppose."

Everyone looked at the smug Beako as she held Subaru's hand and felt proud of her knowledge.

"Da fuck's a car?"

"It's what people in Subaru's home use for faster travel. They don't have ground dragons at all on is island so they created a metal box with wheels on it that drives faster and much smoother than a dragon. Infact." Beatrice explained to the amazed crowed.

"And Hooooow would you knoooooow this my dear Betty?"

"Hmph, I have no intention of telling a simple clown about the source of my knowledge, I suppose."

"You wooooound my aching heart, Betty-san."

**The scene changed to show the hand trying to reach Emilia's.**

**Subaru's revealed to be the owner of the hand with his mouth bleeding and his face grimacing from the pain.**

**"Going to…** **"**

"This is getting frustrating." Otto nodded with Al's statement as he was worried for his friends. What the hell was happening to Subaru?

**The scene returned to the Subaru that was out of the building. As he starts to move, suddenly, a dark hand reaches for him.**

"hmmm, does this have anything to do with the witch?" Anastasia asked as she saw the evil looking hand.

"He does have her scent…" Rem whispered to Emilia and Beatrice, which made Emilia look at the boy sitting inbetween them with shock and surprise.

**A weird force of wind ran through the world Subaru was in as if it was a scanner.** **Sensing** **this Subaru looked around before shrugging.** **"** **I guess anyone's eyes would be tired after holing up in their room, gaming all day."**

"What's gaming?" Ricardo asked as he watched.

"It's what Subaru's age group spends most of their time doing for entertainment. They created a magic system that allowed them to create virtual worlds and stories that play before them as if they were gods. If you wanted to control a knight, you can. If you wanted to be an evil dragon, you can. Subaru told me that gaming changed the world for him, Infact."

"So Subaru is the one that told you about this?" Otto asked, jealousy he never got to hear such cool things from his bro.

Noticing Otto's jealousy, Beatrice gave him a smug smirk. She looked to the side and found a pouting Half elf staring at her. Had she looked up, she would have found a pouting Oni, but she continued to watch in silence.

"If that's what he does for his free time then no wonder he has no swordsmen ability." Julius was starting to regret his actions after he heard what Subaru's life is like.

"Oh, regretting beating up a civilian, are we?" Reinhard asked his friend with sarcasm as he warned about that.

Julius huffed, "If he had no skills then he shouldn't have made those claims."

Reinhard just shook his head in amusement.

**Subaru rubbed at his eyes for a bit. As he was rubbing them the scene began to change. He struggled to force his eyes open at the sudden brightness.**

**Once he opened them…**

"Oh, dear dragon!" Otto yelled as he understood what he was seeing.

**He looked around,** **slowly and melancholy, not registering that he had just been transported from his home.**

"Oh this makes so much more sense noyw." Felix watched with shock at the revelation.

**"What's going on?"**

"I thought he was lying when he said he was from far away." Mimi said in shock.

**"** **T** **his stuff obvio** **us** **ly i** **s** **n't** **fak** **e.** **Which means…** **"**

"Oh my god!" Emilia watched as her knight looked around in confusion. He was taken out of his hometown in a second just like that.

"Far away from everything he loves." Emilia's heart clenched for the boy. Her knight truly was amazing to stay so cheerful after such an experience.

Crusch just stared at the screen with shock. "This should be impossible."

"Yet it isn't." Wilhelm shook his head solemnly at the boy's misfortune.

**"** **I've been summoned into a parallel world!"**

"Does such a magic exist I wonder." Priscilla looked at Roswaal for an explanation.

"hmmm doooon't look at meeeee." The man shrugged and continued to watch.

**Title card:**

_**Re:Zero Life in another world from zero.** _

"So he is from another world… " Otto couldn't register just how amazing his friends life is.

"That does explain why I couldn't find anything about him."

Emilia and Rem looked at Anastasia alarmed.

"Hoshin-sama, what do you mean? Why were you looking for Barusu's origin?" Ram was the first to announce her thoughts on the matter.

The purple haired candidate giggled a little. "He intrigued me after he made the brilliant plan to subject the great calamity. I needed to know everything about him since he was my rival's knight. But sadly information on his origin and previous associates were close to zero. Which surprised me since my merchant network is the best in regards to unraveling information. But Subaru-san was practically an empty slate everywhere I looked."

**The scene changes to show a little blonde girl running with swift speed on the rooftops of the city. A weird jewel with a blood red ruby in the middle was shown in her hand.**

"The speed my lady runs is truly amazing." Reinhard complimented his mistress.

"Kiss ass." Felt muttered making him sweat a little.

"She was running because she was stealing my insignia." Emilia pouted up at the Sword Saint.

Reinhard sweated even more.

Awkward situations were not his strong suit.

**The scene changes to Subaru walking on the street.**

**"I guess I can assume this is a fantasy world. With typical** **medieval-style** **culture.** **"**

Everyone looked to the little girl sitting in the front row for explanation. Which she was more than happy to give with a haughty teacher like tone.

"Medieval, is a word that is used in Subaru's home to describe a long lost culture from the past. In his time, the culture is called 'modern times' in which there are machines or mechanical contraptions that make the normal everyday life convenient for humanity, much like those cars." Beatrice smirked as everyone listened with awe and amazement.

"What would warfare look like I wonder." Julius asked.

"They don't use swords, in fact."

"What do they use then, magic?" Crusch asked with great interest.

Beatrice shook her head. "In Subaru's home, there is no knowledge or use of magic."

"What?"

"That explains why he couldn't use his gate properly." Emilia spoke with sadness as she looked at Subaru. Honestly it all sounded so amazing! Why didn't Subaru tell me about the place he grew up?

"What do they fight with great spirit-sama?" Reinhard asked with hope in his eyes that maybe Subaru's world achieved a form of everlasting peace.

Beatrice shivered in place "Warfare in his home is much more cruel and brutal. Often laws of war are ignored and there is no conduct of honor. They have a 'modern' version of a bow and arrow that they call 'guns'. Only they are much more cowardly. They shoot metal projectiles from long distances at tremendous speeds. They can seriously injure, or kill instantly within a second of firing. They have versions of those cars with guns on them, only they are armored as to take a beating. Being almost unkillable. They also have flying metal boxes shaped like birds that can drop metal rods that explode upon contact with the ground. Killing scores of people within the blink of an eye. There have been many cases of these weapons being used on civil regions and hospitals and churches. They've developed many more gadgets and weapons for the sole purpose of killing as many people as possible, in fact. Subaru looked to be in great pain when he spoke about them to me, I suppose."

To say that a chill ran down everyone's spine was a gross understatement. Even Roswaal seemed distraught.

What a terrifying place.

"I can take 'em"

Otto slapped the back of Garfiel's head.

**"A place were demi-humans are common place and probably stuff like wars and adventures, as well."**

**"** **WATCH OUT!"**

**Subaru looked behind him to see a boy about to be crushed by a speeding dragon carriage.**

**Subaru is shown to do some poses in excitement.**

**"This is it! Its my chance! This must be where I produce my first magic!** **"**

**Subaru shouted as he did a weird pose. It did nothing and the boy is shown huddling on the street about to be crushed.**

**A knight shows up and saves the boy, making the crowd cheer for him.**

**Subaru is looking embarrassed** **and slowly retreated. "Guess am not ready to use magic yet."**

"Hahaahahahaha" Otto and Garfiel, being the good bros they were, took the opportunity to laugh at their brother.

"Stupid Barusu."

"He thinks he's the hero of a fantasy world." Beatrice smiled a little at her contractor's embarrassing yet endearing moments.

It was great when he was like this. Not scratching his…

It was just great to see him so normal.

**Subaru stops at a sign with fruits behind it.** **"** **I can't read this."**

"Hmm." Ram seemed to be thinking.

"That doesn't seem right." Rem spoke in a hushed tone.

"He knew how read and write when he arrived at the mansion though, strange."

"Maaaaaybe he learned it waaaay before he arriiiived?"

"Not possible, the day shown here is when I was stealing her insignia." Felt spoke up

"Sorry big sis." she rubbed her head sheepishly.

Emilia just smiled warmly with no resentment.

**"** **Th** **ese** **are some weird clothes you're traveling in boy."**

**S** **ubaru looked at the merchant and pointed at the red fruits.** **"** **What are those?"**

**"Those are appas"**

**"So they can understand me huh."**

**Subaru gives him a few coins from his pocket.**

**"You can't use that stuff in Lugunica. That means you're flat broke, huh? Get outta here! Don't interfere with my business!** **"**

**Subaru is looking distraught as he walks along.**

**"There's no other way, I'll just have to go around gathering information first.** **"**

**Subaru is shown to have various misshapes and messy situations that lead him to set in an alleyway with his clothes wet after dropping in a canal.**

"Hahahaha oh my god!"

"Dis boy is ours! Hahaha!" As Otto and Garfiel showed the strength of their bro code with Subaru by laughing at him once more. Many felt compelled to smile and even laugh along at Subaru's first outing in their world.

"My hero had to overcome a lot of trials."

"Silly, Subaru hehehe." Emilia and Rem giggled at their knight's clumsiness.

**"** **This is how its supposed to be? Wasn't I summoned into a parallel world?! Where'd my protagonist status go?!"**

**He picks up his phone and start looking at his contacts.** **His mom's and dad's numbers are shown. "Looks like it still works. But whats the point in having it!"**

**"** **My starting gear sucks as well! I need more than this stuff since I haven't trained for anything yet. Where's my Excalibur?!"**

"I don't understand this child." Priscilla glared as she felt incompetent for the first time in her life trying to understand this commoner's words.

"He's basically asking why he was summoned into this world with no one to meet him or guide him, I suppose." Beatrice translated the Subaru language.

Crusch nodded her head and inspected the Metia in his hands. "That's the metia he used to defeat the Whale."

"So Cap'n really did defeat the whale huh? He's da coolest." Garfiel smirked proudly and he felt excited that he might be able to see the battle where his captain put down the giant monster.

'like a true knight.'

**"** **Where's the cute girl that summoned me? Did she summon me and leave me here?"**

**Subaru looked up to find someone walking towards him.** **"** **Hey, is she finally here? The cute girl who summoned me…"**

**He stops talking as the scene reveals three ragged looking young men smirking down at him.**

**"** **What are you blabbing on about?"**

**"If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!"**

**Subaru is picked up from his shirt by the leader.**

"I guess this is where I come in." Reinhard smiled as he watched the first time he met his friend.

**"CRAP!** **"**

**Suddenly a voice shouted from behind.** **"** **Move it, move it!"**

**"You guys outta my way!" A blonde girl ran through the alley.**

**"Is that the cute girl who summoned me?!"**

**"** **Summoned? I dunno what you're talking' about, but I'm busy!"**

**"Sorry, live strong!" Felt jumped over the wall, leaving Subaru to be mugged.**

Rem glared at Felt in anger.

"Wh-What?! That didn't happen! I never met Bro in there, I met him at my hideout near the loot house." Felt voiced her surprise.

**"** **Hey that didn't make you decide to be less hostile toward me, by any chance did it?"**

**"Actually, it rained on our parade and made things worse."**

**"Yeah of course hehe…" Subaru laughed nervously.**

Crusch leaned back and watched the kid with pitying eyes. He was honestly just a normal child that had no business in this world.

'Still though… I'm glad he's here.'

She smiled to herself.

**"** **Just clam down, Natsuki Subaru."**

**"Its an long time rule since Ancient times that a person summoned into a parallel world will display supernatural powers!"**

"Still arrogant…" Julius smirked at the never changing attitude of his childish friend.

**Subaru suddenly punches the tallest guy on the right.** **"** **Lumps of XP!"**

**T** **urning around swiftly, he delivered a kick that knocked the short guy on the ground.**

**"** **That's the first time I ever hit someone, I didn't expect it to hurt me that much… but this world is set up so that I'll be strong!"**

"Yeah, show 'em who's boss, Cap'n!"

**"My adrenaline is surging! I've got this."**

**S** **ubaru runs towards the third guy with a smirk.**

**The third fella reveals two blades in his hands which makes Subaru stop in his tracks.**

**In a genius move made by some of the greatest scholars in the world, Natsuki Subaru surprised all as he bowed deeply before the criminal.**

**"I'm sorry! It was all my fault! Forgive me! Spare me!** **"**

"We don't know this guy." Otto immediately rectified his blonde disappointed brother's previous statement.

**Subaru was kicked in the face.**

**As he withered around in pain, the two men he knocked down started getting up which made him look panicked.**

**"** **Play games with us you die! Scum!" the three hooligans kicked and beat the boy down as he tried to protect himself.**

"Where are you? aren't you supposed to show up now?" Rem asked Reinhard with a glare.

"I-I don't know, when he called for help, I showed up before he got beaten up. This is… not what occurred at all!"

People were confused by this as it came from the greatest Knights to ever live so this guy wouldn't lie or forget this easily.

Emilia looked at how roughly Subaru was being beaten.

"When we get back, these three get punished." Felt ordered Reinhard as she glared at the screen.

He nodded and shook his head at the mannerisms of the thieves. 'hope they stopped doing this since Felt-sama took them in.'

**"** **That's enough!"**

**Everyone looked at the entrance to the alley to find a serious looking Emilia sternly glaring at them.**

"I don't remember this! I never met him in that allyway." Emilia quickly voiced her surprise as she saw herself on the screen. What was going on?

"Let's just watch, this is either an apparition of Barusu's life or…"

"Or what, sister?"

"Or we could be seeing something special that only he can see." Crusch intervened and voiced her thoughts.

**"Who the hell are you?!** **"**

**"** **Stop this now and I'll let this slide, so just graciously return what you stole."**

**Subaru looked at Emilia with his eyes shining.**

**"What we stole?"**

**"Now please. It's important to me. I'll give up on the other stuff but I can't let you have that. Be good and hand it over, please."**

**"You didn't come to save this kid?"**

**"** **What strange clothes he has, if you asked me if I had a connection with him, I'd have to say no."**

"That's cold." Otto looked at Emilia in disappointment.

Emilia just watched with confusion as events she never lived through were shown.

**"** **Then you have no** **business** **with us! If someone stole from you then it might be that brat who just ran by!"**

"Double the punishment, damn snitches." Reinhard noted his lady's orders.

**"** **Ohh they don't seem to be lying, I need to go after her." Emilia runs towards the direction while passing the three criminals and the beaten Subaru.**

"Just how many people will abandon him, I suppose?!"

Emilia looked guilty.

But perked up when…

**S** **uddenly, Emilia stops and looks back glaringly at the three.**

**"I can't let this slide either.** **"** **Emilia raises her hand and shoots ice chunks into each of the** **thieves's** **faces.**

**"Magic?" Subaru asks weakly from the ground.**

**"Mess with us you die! You think just because you have magic you'll win?! Three against one is still to our advantage!"**

**"You're right. Three against one may be unfair."** **Emilia smirked as she opened her palm revealing a cute little cat.**

**"You're right, maybe two against three will make it a bit more fair."**

**"** **Y-You're a spirit's arts user!" the big one says in a terrified tone.**

**"Correct. Back off now and I won't come after you."**

**"You bitch! Next time I see you're dead."**

**"Do anything to her and I'll hunt you and your kin forever." Puck rubbed his cheeks.**

**Subaru looks up gratefully at Emilia.** **"** **Thank you for saving me."**

**"Don't move!" Subaru looks startled as Emilia stares him down intensely, which made Subaru blush a red hue on both cheeks as he tried to avert his eyes away.**

**"See?** **You averted your eyes because you have a guilty conscience! Looks like my** **judgment** **was spot on." Emilia looked happy with herself but Puck tries to reason with her.**

**"I think it was just an instinctive male reaction. I didn't since any malice at all."**

**"** **You be quiet Puck. You know who stole my insignia from me, don't you?" Emilia leaned down towards Subaru.**

**"** **S-Sorry but I don't have the slightest idea."**

**Emilia glares down at him, pouting a bit but she looks shocked when she sees that he's innocent.** **"** **Did I really just come the long way around?" Emilia is panicking. Which makes Subaru smile as he starts to get up. "You should probably hurry after her, miss. I can help…" Subaru faints on the ground.**

**"Aw, you shouldn't have tried to get up.** **What should we do?** **"** **Puck looks at Emilia.**

**"** **None of our business. He won't die so we'll just leave him here."**

**"Really?"**

"That's a bit harsh Emilia-sama." Petra spoke which surprised everyone since nobody noticed she was there.

"When did you get here?!"

"I just woke up with Fredrica-sama, when Subaru-sama was blinking into our world."

"Sis is here?!"

**"Yes, Really."**

**"** **You say that, but I bet you'll still help him."**

**"I'll not!"**

**"Yeah, right."**

**Subaru open's his eyes a little and sees Emilia yelling at a smirking Puck with a flustered glare on her face.**

**"I'll absolutely not save him!** **"**

"Who bets she saves him?" Anastasia called out and laughed as everyone raised their hands.

Emilia flushed.

_**She's even super cute when she's mad… that's a parallel world fantasy for you.** _

Emilia was full on blushing.

**Subaru wakes up on someone's lap.**

**"Is my head on someone's lap?** **"** **The boy blushes.**

**"You're awake?" Subaru blushes even more as he looks up.**

**"I didn't know cute girls could be this hairy… Wait! That can't be right!" the boy looks up at the** **imposer** **to find a** **giant** **cat smirking** **down** **at him.**

**"** **ahhhhh" Subaru screams and jumps away while holding on to a wall with a very disturbed look like he watched his parents having se-**

**"It's just a thoughtful arrangement we made, so you could at least feel happy until you woke up." Puck said.**

**Subaru glared at the giant cat,** **"** **First of all, don't talk in that high voice! No sane guy confuses a cat for the main heroine!" Subaru shook his head in despair.**

**"Aw, seeing you so happy was worth making myself bigger." Puck teased**

**"I'm not happy!" Subaru shouted but then noticed Emilia glaring at him from the side.**

Everyone was looking at Rem, Emilia and Beatrice as the three girls laughed while holding their stomachs.

They didn't get it.

Subaru's lap pillows are sacred.

So seeing it get defiled by a giant Puck was hilarious to the three girls.

**"** **I'm sorry about this, you stayed with me the whole time I was unconscious…" Subaru apologized but was** **interrupted.**

**"Don't get the wrong idea. I had to stay because there are things I want to ask you. Healing your wounds and making puck your pillow until you woke up** **were for my own** **benefit** **so you need to repay the favor.** **"**

**"** **For such a normal favor, you're making it sound like I really owe you big."**

**"** **No such thing. You have some idea who stole my insignia, right?"**

**"Insignia, you mean one of those badge things that shows your affiliation?"**

**"It has a jewel in the center and this big."**

**"Sorry but no matter how many times you ask, I have no idea.** **"**

**"There's no helping it then, but you've given me the information that you know nothing.** **So you gave me my** **answer** **for h** **ea** **ling you."**

**Subaru looked confused.**

**"Well, I'm in a hurry, so I'm going now. Next time don't wonder into alleys like these alone. I'm only warning you because if it happens to you again, saving you won't be of any benefit to me, so don't expect me to help.** **"**

**Emilia starts to leave as Puck speaks with the bewildered Subaru.**

**"Sorry about her, she's so insincere. don't think badly of her.** **"**

"Is this… how we first met?" is this what he meant… When he said that I saved him.

Emilia looked on with a troubled heart. She didn't remember this event happening. But they felt too real. They proved what Subaru was talking about.

"Just… what is going on with you, Subaru?"

She asked softly as she watched. She wanted to learn more about him. She wanted to learn more about what he lived through.

**Subaru looks at Emilia as she's leaving, "Insincere? I think its beyond that. She was in such a hurry to find what was stolen from her, she stayed to help me and came up with a lame excuse for a favor so I wouldn't feel I owed her, even though I'm a total stranger, anyone who lives like that…"**

**Subaru picks up his things and runs after Emilia with a smile, "… is gonna end up wasting their whole life!"**

**Puck smiles.**

"He had Emilia-sama figured out from the start." Ram snorted with a small smile at the first meeting.

"So this is where he starts to hold affection for her." Julius smiled at the screen.

"I'm beginning to understand, why he holds you so dear." Rem smiled at Emilia.

The Half-elf just caressed her knight's unmoving hand.

**"Hey, wait up."**

**Emilia looks back to meet Subaru's eyes.**

**"What? Just so you know, I can only spend a little more time with you.** **"**

**"** **I sense you'r** **e** **being a tiny bit lenient… forget that. You lost something important, right? Let me help you."**

**"But you said that you knew nothing-"**

**"But I remember her face at least! If I see her again I'll know!"**

**Emilia appears to be thinking.** **"** **Your strange… I can't repay you if you help me."**

**"I don't need you to. I want to thank you that's why I want to help you."**

**"I didn't do anything deserving of thanks. I told you that I already received compensation for healing your wounds."**

**Subaru just smiles at her.** **"Then…** **I'm going to help you for my own sake… lets see… yeah! One good deed per day!"**

"You seem really stuck trying to get him away from you." Crusch spoke up

Emilia just looked at the screen.

Why?

**Emilia looks away with a confused look on her face. Puck shows up and smiles at her.**

**"I don't sense any malice. I think you can just accept his offer." he looks at Subaru with a smirk as he teased. "After all, the more shields between you and ruffians, the better."**

**"That's what you want me around for?!" Subaru glares at the cat outraged.**

**"I mean it, though. I can't do anything to thank you."**

**"No problem just leave it to me."**

**S** **ubaru and Emilia are shown in many different scenes where they look all over to find Felt. They end up sitting on a high area in the city and** **looking over the sight.**

**"** **I** **ta** **lked b** **i** **g but this town is too huge to find one little girl huh?"**

**"It's the capital of Lugunica. You didn't even know that… umm..."**

**Emilia looks at Subaru with a sheepish look. "That's right. We haven't asked your name yet. Should we introduce ourselves." Puck asked the boy.**

**"Oh, yeah right. I'll intereduce myself first then."**

**Subaru does a weird pose with his finger aimed at the sky.** **"** **My name is Natsuki Subaru. Not only am I clueless, I'm also broke beyond compare! Nice to meet you."**

"As hopeless as ever, I suppose."

"That is just how shameless Barusu is."

"So he's always so rash, huh?" Felix asked.

Crusch shook her head with a smile of amusement.

Emilia smiled at the scene but with a pain filled squeeze from her heart, knowing that she couldn't witness it when he was just a normal boy and not some saver she needed to thank.

He looked so cute though.

"Cap'n's pose was cool." Garfiel grinned at Subaru on the screen.

"I guess so, yeah." Ricardo agreed with the demi human boy.

**"When that's all you say, you really do sound hopeless. And I'm Puck! Nice to meet you!" Puck floats really fast towards Subaru only to be met with his hand and begins shaking it. Emilia looks at how Subaru and Puck are shaking their hands with a surprised face.**

**"It's very unusual to see someone who can touch a spirit so casually.** **Where are you from?** **"**

"Subaru does have a high affinity for spirits." Julius spoke calmly remembering when his own spirits were easily able to contract with the boy. He was not jealous.

"Stop being jealous, Julius-kun." Anastasia gave a knowing smile at her Knight as he huffed and looked away.

"Doesn't matter, I suppose. Betty is the only spirit for Subaru, infact." Beatrice looked proud at the fact.

"Of course, he wouldn't be the Lolimancer without you!"

Everyone laughed at Ricardo's joke.

**"** **Well, following the usual pattern, a small island nation to the east."**

**Emilia looks to be in thought.** **"** **Lugunica is the easternmost nation on our continental map.** **There is no island nation to the east."**

**Subaru looks surprised at this.** **"** **No way, really? there's nothing east of here?"**

**E** **milia looks at Subaru with pitying eyes.** **"** **You have no idea where you are, you have no money, you can't read, and you have no one who can help you. You might be in an even more precarious position than I am… um, Subaru, was it?"**

**S** **ubaru blushes red as he looks away from her,** **"** **Yes, that's my name."**

**Puck floats around the boy.** **"** **Hmm you look really well built from where I'm looking."**

**Subaru opens and closes his palm,** **"** **A do work out every day. Even for a shut-in like me, I still need to be ready to guard my house."**

"What does Shut-in mean?" Crusch asked the expert in speaking fluent Retar- I mean, Subaru.

"It's what you call a person that wastes their life doing nothing but seat in their room or house. Not wanting or needing any interaction with the world outside, I suppose." Beatrice mumbled in a low voice.

"So Subaru is someone who wastes his life?" Reinhard asked, a little concerned for his friend's laziness.

"So… he was just a normal boy with no friends and nothing to live for in the outside world." Rem looked at the sleeping boy with sympathy.

"That explains his mannerisms… Dear spirits this feeling is getting worse and worse." Julius waved his hair in frustration as Subaru's weak and pathetic nature was getting revealed more and more.

**"I don't know what 'Shut-in' means but you sound like you come from a respectable family."**

**Emilia moves and picks one of Subaru's hands to inspect them, ignoring the boy's blush.**

**"** **Your finge** **rs** **too they're pretty. they're evidence that you don't live the peasant life."**

**Subaru steps back from her and changes the su** **b** **ject. "U-Uh anyway, I know your cat's name now, but I haven't heard yours yet."**

**E** **milia looks away as she appears to be thinking about something.**

**"I'm… Satella.** **"** **Emilia looks at Subaru sternly awaiting his reaction. Puck looks at her in shock.**

"What?!"

"What's the meaning of this Emilia?"

Everyone looked at their Emilia in shock waiting for an explanation. The girl herself was just staring at the screen with shock. "I-I don't know what this 'me' is doing! I wouldn't use the name of the witch like this!" Why was this version of her so mean to Subaru?

She could only look on helplessly as the rest seemed to calm down and watch with her, they too wanted to find out what was going on.

**"I have no family name. You can just call me Satella."**

**"I see… Satella… That's a nice name." Subaru smiles at her.**

"He doesn't know what the name means." Felix shook his head at the boy's stupidity.

"He's not from this world Felix. He has a good excuse." Reinhard called out the cat boy.

Felix just shrugged, letting out a sigh as his shoulders fell.

**Emilia looks shocked at his reaction as if she as waiting for something else. Puck floats closer to her ear and sighs in disappointment.** **"** **You have terrible taste."**

**He swims into her hair.**

**"** **Th** **e** **n,** **time to get back to asking around!"**

**t** **he scene changes to show Emilia pointing at a crying girl.** **"** **Hey Subaru, does she look lost to you?"**

**A** **find a little girl looking round frantically.**

**"But what about our questioning?** **"**

**"** **That's also important, but if she's lost, we have to do something."**

**"** **I'm in no position to talk since you save me but do you understand the position we're in?"**

**"But… she's crying! Is she not, Subaru?" Emilia had a look of conviction on her face. Subaru looked amazed.**

"Ha! He just looks like a lovesick pup!" Ricardo and the twins laughed as they saw their bro falling in love.

Otto and Garfiel just smirked endlessly as they knew now where this tiring obsession with Emilia of that friend of theirs started. They will tease him about this.

Rem remained silent and watch with a pained smile.

**"Thank you for all your help, Subaru. After I help that little girl, I'll handle it on my own from here." Emilia walked towards the girl.**

"Bet number two, he doesn't leave her side." Anastasia announced cheerfully and laughed again when all raised their hands.

Even Emilia raised her hand with a smile as she looked at the boy beside her.

Always beside her.

**T** **he girl noticed Emilia standing infront of her with a smile. She noticed Emilia's features and recoiled in fear.**

"Oh… Emilia-sama." Rem whispered in a gentle pitying tone.

**Emilia ignored this and knelt with a gentle smile aimed at the kid.** **"** **I'm sorry I'm not who you were looking for. So what's the matter, aren't your mom and dad with you?"**

**although she was gentle with her, the small child seemed to be frightened from Emilia and began shedding tears.**

**"Uh….um…** **please don't cry alright! I won't do anything to you, all right?"** **Emilia tried to calm the girl down to no avail.**

"Can't even stop a kid from crying, some leader you are! How can you lead a nation if you can't stop a child from whining!? Haha!"

"I would like to see how you deal with a distressed child." Crusch came to Emilia's defense and glared at Priscilla.

**Suddenly, Subaru's hand was infront of both girls showing them his ten edge coin.**

**"What I have here is one grooved-edge ten-yen coin. I will now clutch it tightly in my hand. Tight, tight, tight… like that! And now imagine that!** **"** **He opened his palm to reveal it was empty when it should have had the coin in it.** **The girl looked amazed at Subaru to which he gave a gentle smile.**

"How'd he do that?!" Garfiel was just as amazed as the child.

**He moved his hand to her hair,** **"** **And this… is where the coin was hiding." He gently showed the kid his coin. The girl smiled with awe and astonishment but looked up at him with an asking look.**

**"You can have this. Its rare so take good care of it."**

**The little girl smiled brightly and took the coin.** **"** **Thank you!"**

**"I see. You got separated form your mom, huh? it'll be fine! Just leave it to me and this young lady here.** **We'll find them for you in no time.** **"**

"Subaru seems really good with kids." Frederica smiled at the sight of the happy girl.

"Yeah, everyone in the village loves Subaru-sama." Petra cheerfully announced.

"Another Loli!? Holy moly this guy is dangerous!" Ricardo laughed at Al's joke.

**A** **n imagine of the three with a bright light showed as Subaru voiced his thoughts.** **"** **When they see us like this, people who don't know us probably think we're a married couple and child, huh?"**

Wilhelm smiles warmly at the young man that was clear as day in love.

"He wears his heart out on his sleeve." Reinhard laughed and secretly routed for his friend.

**"At best, I can't see you as anything more than her older brother." Emilia breaks his dreams.**

"Ohhhhh."

"ooofff"

"Coooold!"

Emilia blushed from embarrassment. Stupid Subaru. She pinched his hand a little. She wished he would wake up.

**"What makes you think I'm that much younger than you?!"**

**"Mommy!" the girl suddenly let go of their hands and ran into her mother's embrace.**

**"Looks like she found her."**

**Emilia smiled at him.** **"** **I'm glad."**

**The scene changes to them sitting on a fountain ledge.**

**"I think we took a pretty long way around, but what benefit will you insist that you got out of this?** **"**

**"** **That's easy. Now we can continue our search with our minds at ease, right? Anyway why did you help me? You were against the idea."**

**"I could say I just wanted to show off my magic trick,** **but that would be a lie. I told you that finding your insignia is my good deed for the day!"**

**"Then, since you helped the little girl isn't your one good deed over?"**

**"The com** **e** **back was way too logical!** **Come on it isn't bad to do more than one good deed for a day right? I just got tomorrow's out of the way. My plan is to get a week's worth of good deeds taken care of early!"**

**"Subaru, you're the type that basically wastes your whole life, aren't you?"**

**Subaru slums,** **"** **You're the last one I want saying that to me."**

**"You aren't a bad boy though."**

**"Why are you treating me like I'm younger than you again? I doubt there's much difference between us."**

**"I don't think making guesses on that will help you. I'm a half-elf." Emilia looked down with a dark expression.**

**Subaru looked up at her in surprise as he noticed her ears for the first time.**

**"** **Now I understand… "**

**Emilia gripped her knuckles tight as she waited for a certain reaction once more.**

**"… No wonder I thought you were so cute! Elves are always beautiful huh?** **"**

"Smooth!"

"Capture her heart Lolimencer!"

Subaru's smooth line made everyone route for him. Emilia blushed beet red and covered her face from the compliment. She might have been more pissed that she didn't receive it in person and only got to see it given to another Emilia if she wasn't embarrassed and happy at the same time.

**Emilia looked at him with a shocked expression.**

**"What?** **"**

**"Well…** **I mean… I'm a half-elf…"**

**"Yeah I heard you."**

**Emilia stood up from the ledge and looked away from the confused boy. She held her head in her hands as she lowered herself to keep him from seeing her blush.**

**Subaru was even more confused when an angry Puck flew out of her hair and punched Subaru in the face softly.**

**"What'd you do that for?** **"**

**"** **I just had to do something about this unbearable tingle I feel!"**

**Subaru touched Puck's nose with the tip of his and smirked.** **"** **I can't accept being hit for a reason like that. Though I forgive you because it was squishy."**

**"I didn't hit you out of anger or anything. The opposite infact."**

**"Subaru, you're such a dunderhead!" Emilia turned around and glared at him.**

**"Who says Dunderhead in this day and age?** **And why are you insulting me?** **"**

**"** **Hmph! Whatever! We have to get back for our search."**

**"Hang on! Running around without a plan never ends well. that's a basic rule of searches?"**

**"Rule of…."**

**"Yep. You revisit the crime scene a hundred times. Where was your insignia stolen?"**

**The scene changes to Subaru standing with the appa sales men behind him.**

**"You see, it seems the crime happened right around here, so I returned to this fruit stand after valiantly telling her to leave it to me."**

**"What? I thought I had a customer but it's just that broke kid?"**

**"Haven't you noticed I'm not who I was before?"**

**"What?"**

**"Just look who I brought with me, she's someone that might become a regular!" Subaru pointed at Emilia but he didn't notice that she looked slightly embarrassed.**

**"Um, Subaru. You seem to have some weird expectations of me, but I don't have any money either."**

**"Huh? Seriously?"**

**"So, what did you want to say to me now that I have two broke customers?"**

**"We're looking for someone and we hoped we could ask you some questions… "**

**the boy was yelled at by the salesmen.**

**"That was a sarcastic way of telling you I don't have time for losers with no money! Get outta here!** **"**

"Geez this guy's so nasty." Felt glared at the man in annoyance.

Many agreed with her.

**Subaru was closing his eyes to defend himself from the man's yelling.**

**"Mister!** **"** **a cheerful child voice called out.**

**Everyone looked at the side to see the little girl and her mother from** **earlier waving at them.**

**"** **Hi there."**

**"What brings you back here?" Subaru asked the mother.**

**"It's my husband's shop, so we were just stopping by."**

**"Husband?" Subaru looked at the salesmen.**

**"Daddy!" the girl hugged her father**

**"That's my little girl. Wait, you know these broke losers?"**

**"** **She got lost and they found her."**

**The man glared at the sheepish Subaru.**

**"Here lady, take it.** **"** **Emilia looked down at the smiling girl as she presented a flower in her hand.**

**"She want's to thank you in her own way so please accept it." the wife smiled proudly at the scene.**

**"** **Thank you." Emilia smiled gently as she placed the flower on her dress.**

**The Appa salesmen** **coughed** **to gain their attention.** **"** **Sorry about that, you helped my daughter, and I want to thank you. You can ask for anything."**

"That was convenient!" Otto smiled happily at the good turn of events.

"Barusu will mess it up." Ram gave her two cents.

**the two smiled brightly at one another but Emilia's smile turned into a proud superior smirk.**

**"There, you see? That came back around and worked in our favor!** **"** **she held her head high in smugness.**

Some laughed at the way she was proud of herself. Emilia just pouted.

**T** **he scene changed to both Subaru and Emilia walking in a very run down and unpolished neighborhood, nothing like the rest of the capital. People with worn out clothing and nasty glares were staring at them both as if they were food.**

**"The atmosphere, air, and the attitudes of the people living here are awful. Are you sure she's here?"**

**"That might be that Felt girl, a nimble little blonde, right? She's well known in the slums. Dunno where she lives, though." A flash back with the salesmen was shown.**

**The scene returned to Subaru and Emilia.**

**"Maybe someone will tell us if we ask."**

**"No one would sell out one of their own, so I don't think that would work." Puck answered Emilia.**

"My lady is going to work hard to make these poor souls see the light of hope." Reinhard declared but was soon kicked in the shin by a blushing Felt.

"I don't care about these losers!"

Reinhard just smiled at his lady.

Felt huffed.

**"Maybe we should comeback later."**

**"Whether you stay or leave, you should decide quickly. I'm almost out of time."**

**Subaru looked at Puck, confused. "You're what? Out of time?"**

**"I have a cute appearance, but I am a spirit. It takes a ton of mana just to maintain a physical appearance. So at night, I return to the crystal I was summoned from and prepare for the emergence of the sun. On average, my ideal staying time is from about nine to five."**

**"Nine to five? You sound like a civil servant. Employment conditions for spirit's are severe."**

**"We'll be fine without Puck. We have to move forward." Emilia looked serious.**

**"Yeah. But sorry… I'm at my limit… " Puck yawned and began to disappear.**

**"It's almost like he's dying."**

**"Sorry to work you so hard, Puck. We'll handle things from here so rest." Emilia smiled at her spirit.**

**"Don't do anything reckless, if it comes down to it, use the odo to summon me again."**

**Emilia nodded and Puck looked at the boy.**

**"Alright! See to the rest, Subaru.** **"** **With that, he went into the crystal.**

**The scene changes to Subaru holding his jacked while blushing as he and Emilia walked through the slum.**

**"Hey, I haven't been alone with a girl since I was in grade school!** **"**

"Pervert Barusu."

Rem pouted at the way he acts with Emilia, why wasn't he like that with her?! She was a girl too.

**"** **Don't get any weird ideas. I know magic."**

**"I won't! The bigger issue here is how we find Felt now."**

**"I'll ask the lesser spirits."**

**"Lesser spirits?"**

**"Lesser spirits are beings that haven't become spirits yet. They grow over time and when they gain strength and self-awareness, they become great spirits like Puck."**

**Subaru stares in amazement and awe as tiny flashing lights surround Emilia. He's completely mesmerized by her as it's shown how he was blushing deep red on both cheeks while staring at her glowing image.**

"And that… is where Natsuki Subaru fell for his Emilia-tan." Otto and Garfiel cried as they watched their boy fall deep into the sink hole that was love.

They were handed handkerchiefs by a certain crying old man wearing a butler suit.

He too swam in that hole. He never came back.

Emilia just felt guilty. Subaru looked at her like that when she gave him nothing. She never experienced this scene. He had no reason to fall in love with her at first sight. So, why was he so… good to her? What did she do to deserve it?

Why did she want him to keep looking at her like that?

Why was Rem glaring at her?

Questions that will never be answered.

**The scene changes to** **show that it was night time and they were both walking alone in the empty creepy streets.**

**"This place is getting lonelier and lonelier. Does she really live in a place like this?"**

**"** **Sure looks like it."**

**"The lesser spirits said they saw someone who looked like Felt coming in this direction… "**

**Subaru looked at a passing man and stopped.** **"** **Hey Bro! Does a girl named Felt live up this way?"**

**"Huh? Felt? Nothing that way but Old Man Rom's loot house."**

**The man laughed as he understood.** **"** **Did Felt steal something from you guys? Well, go try negotiate to get it back. Live strong."**

**"Why do I have to pay money to get back something stolen from me?** **"**

**"** **Well, at any rate. We're here." Subaru looked from the dark loot house to Emilia.**

**"I'll negotiate with him."**

**"All right. I'll leave it to you."**

**"You agreed to that quickly. The way you've been acting I thought you'd say, 'Leave this to a useless boy like you?! That's so ridiculous, I'm laughing my head off!' and I'd be hurt, but still decide to help you all over again."**

"That seems accurate. Haha"

**"I wouldn't say something that mean. Of course, I'd be lying if I said you haven't been holding me back… " Emilia smiled at him.**

"Pffttt."

"Poor guy." Felt was sorry for him.

"That definitely knocked him down an inch." Julius noted.

**He turned away with a disbelieving look.** **"** **It'd be a lie?!"**

**"But… I'll try believing in you.** **"**

**Subaru looks surprised at this.**

**"If it actually goes well, I'll consider it a bonus.** **"**

**"** **If you'd look up at me and say 'Do your best for me' I'd feel a lot more motivated."**

**"I can't force myself to say such a thing. But do your best."**

**"Yeah. I will. I won't be back too late, but you can have dinner without me."**

**"Stop being dumb. Be careful."**

**"Sure, sure.** **Don't come in until I say it's all right, Satella.** **"**

**S** **ubaru noticed how she was looking at him.** **"** **What?"**

**Emilia looked away.** **"** **N-Nothing. Never mind. If you can get my insignia back, I'll apologize." Emilia smiled at him guiltily.**

"What were you trying to do when you said your name was Satella?" Anastasia asked as she saw how guilty the on screen Emilia looked.

Emilia looked up at her in thought. "I think that… the other me wanted to scare Subaru away. She must have noticed how persistent he was in helping her and tried to test him."

"Why though?"

Emilia shrugged at Felt's question.

**S** **ubaru opens the door and looks around the dark room with the light in his hand.** **"** **Excuse me."**

**"Now,** **a** **m** **I walking into a demon nest or a snake pit? In a fantasy world, either is totally plausible… "**

"Geez… I don't like this." Felix sounded out his worry.

**Subaru is looking round the dark house, aiming the light at various bookshelves and cabinets filled with valuable looking objects.**

"This isn't right. Old Man Rom wouldn't let anyone in." Felt looked worried that Elsa might have come here. It was another version of their world after all. Who knows what else could happen?

**"This is all stolen loot and why isn't there anyone here?** **"**

**Subaru looked around with his light.**

**"A place that handles stolen goods can only afford to be so careless.** **"** **Subaru walked in the darkness…**

**and stepped on some red liquid…**

"Oh No!" Petra screamed at the sight.

**Blood...**

Felix flinched already wanting to jump and heal the body.

**Blood!**

"No please! No." Felt screamed as she looked on.

**More blood.**

… **The scene shows Subaru discovering Rom's mutilated body. Bleeding from his neck as it was cut open, missing his arm ad bleeding from it's place. Subaru stepped back with a look of pure horror at the sight.**

"Old Man Rom! NOOOOOO!" Reinhard had to hug his lady to calm her down and watched the rest with a grimace. He felt like a failure of a knight.

**"Oh, dear, you found that?** **"** **A smooth womanly voice sounded from within the darkness, surprising the boy.**

"It's her! that's the scary lady's voice!" Petra called out remembering Elsa's voice when she tried to kill her in the old mansion.

"Who?" Crusch looked at the maid with confusion and fear for Natsuki's life.

"The bowel hunter." Reinhard sharply answered as he looked at the screen.

**"** **Well, I have no choice, then." the voice sounded closer and more excited.**

"No, Run! Cap'n!" Garfiel desperately wanted to get in their and save his captain. He knew how weak Subaru was physically and he fought Elsa by himself before so he knows just how tenacious she could be.

Subaru didn't stand a chance. He was dead the second he entered the loot house.

**Subaru slowly and frigidly looked behind him.**

**"Yes, I have no choice.** **"**

**Subaru was kicked to the floor, making him drop the light.**

**He struggled to stand as the room was dark once again.**

**"It burns…** **"**

**The boy looked down at his body and noticed through the dimly let room,**

**he was bleeding.**

_**Is this… all mine?** _

"Oh god what is this?" Felix watched in horror.

Everyone watched in horror.

**Subaru couldn't stop himself from puking as the blood started gushing out of his mouth.**

_**T** **his is bad… this very bad…** _

"Wait.. that's!"

"The very first moment of this apparition." Anastasia watched with critical eyes.

**The pain forced him to drop back down and struggle on the floor as he bled from his wide opened guts.**

**The door to the house opened and in came a worried Emilia.**

**"Subaru? What's Wrong?** **"**

**"No…** **Run! Hurry!" Subaru spoke through his bleeding mouth and pleaded that she heads him.**

**But the scene changed to Emilia walking through the dark house and looking back at something.**

**The scene showed Subaru's hand with a pool of blood under it. A sound of flesh being cut sounded out and Emilia's dead body was shown dropping and bleeding right beside Subaru's.**

Emilia didn't have the strength to scream as she watched with her hands covering her mouth and tears running over her face.

Not only was she killed. She was watching Subaru die.

Was this real?

Then how… was he… Emilia looked at the sleeping Subaru with wide horrified eyes.

No…. Please god no.

Emilia started to understand.

**S** **ubaru's face glared with determination as he moved through the pain and ignored the blood gushing out of him from his exposed guts and his mouth.**

**"** **Wait** **there…** **"**

**He reached for her hand.**

**"I'm…** **"** **His eyes were starting to lose the light.**

**"Going to… " He held Emilia's hand and squeezed it.**

**"Save you… " The window moved closer towards their hands and shook.**

**Then… darkness…**

**A voice could be heard. A shape could be seen but it was blurry.**

**Slowly.**

**"What's the matter, boy? You look like you've seen a ghost.** **"** **The Appa merchant was shown beneath the blur, holding an Appa and speaking with Subaru as if it was his first time meeting him.**

**Subaru slowly looked up at the man in confusion.** **"** **What?"**

**"I asked you about the appa. The appa! Do you even have money?"**

**"** **What?"**

**"Don't 'What' me! The appa! Are you buying it or not?"**

**Subaru looked confused at this.** **"Oh…** **No, like I said, I'm broke beyond compare…"**

**"The hell? If you're just browsing then move along. I run a business here I don't have time for window shoppers."**

**Subaru stands in the middle of the street with dark creepy music playing around him as he checked his bag and his surroundings finding that it was sunny and not Night time.**

_**Call of the Witch is playing.** _

**"What's going on? wasn't it nighttime just a minute ago?" Subaru had a haunted look on his face.**

**He looks down and raises his clothes to find his belly uncut and perfectly healthy.** **"** **The wound on my belly is gone… "**

**A flashback plays reminding him of Emilia's death beside him.**

**"Oh, right! Satella! Damn it, didn't Puck ask me to take care of her? I have to get back to that shop!** **"**

"What?" Priscilla finally showed interest.

Everyone stared in shock.

"No.."

"That's… impossible."

"Cap'n…."

"Subaru-dono has... never been afraid of death before. Not once was he afraid for his own life during the hunt of the whale, or the subjugation of the witch cult. Subaru-dono has faced death many times…" Wilhelm began to realize where the boy's unparalleled spirit came from.

All of the combatants in the room stared at Subaru, petrified, as they all came to the same conclusion Wilhelm had.

The three girls were just hugging the sleeping Subaru with all their might as they saw his death.

"So that's how you were able to find me?" Emilia cried as she lamented on all the times he came to save her, with knowledge that he shouldn't have known. Saving her from things he should never have been able to expect or prepare for.

"How many times has he…?" Reinhard bit his tongue as he watched with a pale face. While Reinhard had never truly faced death himself, the thought of someone like Subaru facing it over and over again horrified him. Guilt began to seep into Reinhard.

"Just what have you been through, Subaru?" Crusch asked, staring at the boy. Her voice was filled with concern, and her eyes were filled with terror.

**Subaru runs from the street and into an alleyway where…**

**he finds the three same thieves from before.**

**"** **hey, why do you look so spooked?"**

**"If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!"**

**"You guys… did you see I was alone and decide to get revenge?"**

**"** **Huh? What're you talking about?"**

**"** **Are you nuts? don't worry about it. Just leave everything you've got on the ground and we'll let you go."**

**"Alright , fine. Everything I've got, huh? I'm in a hurry so I don't even care." Subaru puts his bag on the ground for the three.**

**One of them gets cocky and smirks.** **"** **Now act like a dog. Get on all fours and howl,'Help me!'"**

**Subaru glares at the three and attacks.** **"** **Don't get cocky you bastard!" Subaru punch the one standing in the middle, knocking him out. Without hesitation he kicks the shorter thieve so hard that the wall he slams into forms cracks.**

**The larger man begins howling punches towards Subaru but he manages to dodge and grab the man's arm in both hands.**

**"Don't underestimate a truant kid with too much free time. Afte** **r** **swinging a wooden sword around all the time for no reason, my grip strength is over 70 kilograms!** **"** **Subaru is shown squeezing the man's arm and burning his skin.**

**Then Subaru kicked the man where his family's future was.**

**The poor thieve held his crotch and tried to hold the wall beside him to keep from falling from the pain.**

**"I'm in a hurry! Don't get in my way again!"**

**The scene changes once again and shows Subaru standing infront of the loot house but this time it was in broad daylight so he could see all of it.**

**"Don't freak out… don't freak out, don't freak out!"**

**Subaru psyched himself up and knocked.**

"There's no doubt about it." Crusch looked on with a shocked look.

Priscilla nodded as she looked at the screen with something atone to pity. "Yes, he returned back in time."

"Subaru-kun…" Rem cried at the prospect of her hero facing death many times.

Rem now knew why he wanted to run away that day in the capital. Why he was so heartbroken, and willing to give up. What terror did he face to get to that point?

Oh gods…

They all watched in silence, some unable to believe, some not wanting to believe, and some beginning to believe. Only a few were delighted to know the secret of Subaru Natsuki. Everyone else… Was horrified.

**"Is someone in there? Please answer me! Please!"**

**As he knocked and banged on the door in panic, it suddenly opened up revealing the same man he once saw bleeding on the ground.**

**"Shut yer trap! You tryin' to bust down my door, when you don't even know the signal or password?!** **"**

"He's alive… he's alive… " Felt watched with heavy breathes the shock of her big bro's death fresh on her mind and the idea of him returning in time not coming into her mind yet.

They're alive. They're alive. That's what mattered.

**"** **You're!?" Subaru remembered him as that same man that had his neck and hand cut and wounded.**

**The window shows Subaru and Old Man Rom sitting at the bar. The boy was looking all around him as if spooked by something.**

**"What're you all fidgety for? Are your balls chafin' ya that much?** **"**

**"** **I'm not worried about the position of my privates! Don't start the conversation with potty humor!"**

**"Y** **ou're already interrupting my evening booze."**

**"** **Don't drink while the sun's still up. you'll die young."**

**Subaru looked down and then back up with a look of conviction.** **"Actually…** **this is gonna sound dumb but… have you died recently?"**

**Old Man Rom started laughing at the boy.** **"** **Well I admit I'm an old man at death's door but I ain't dying yet."**

**"** **Okay. Then have you seen a girl with silver hair?"**

**"Silver hair? I ain't seen anyone that conspicuous."**

**Subaru looks surprised at this.** _**Was it all a dream?** _

_**Then exactly how much was a dream? And why am I in this world?** _

"S-So It's possible that he ain't truly dead right? C-Cap'n didn't die. It was only a dream."

No one had the heart to disagree. They all wanted this to just be a dream.

"Please god. Make it be just a dream." Petra pried as her tears were wiped by the sympathetic older maid beside her.

**"So what are you doin' here, anyway?** **"**

**"oh…** **I'm looking for an insignia. It belongs to a silver haired girl that helped me out. I don't know why but it's important to her."**

**"An insignia. Sorry but I ain't got anything like that."**

**"Are you sure? Try to think! Your old and senile!"**

**"If I can't remember it when I'm at my best, with booze in me then the only explanation is that I don't know. But… I've got someone bringing in goods later. I'm told its some fine loot. There is a chance its what you're lookin' for."** **Rom smirks at the boy.**

**"Is the one bringing it in a girl named Felt?"**

**Rom seemed surprised.** **"** **What, you even know who swiped it? Of course, whether you'll be able to afford it is another matter."**

**"Ha! It's no use trying to size me up. I'm broke as they come after all."**

**"There ain't no use talking about it then."**

**"No, there is the option of trading."**

**Rom looks at Subaru's bag.**

**"Now that you mention it, you've got some unusual stuff there.** **"**

**"** **That's right, for example this is a corn potage snack." Subaru picks a small bag and points at it.**

**"It's super tasty!"**

"That's the prize he gave me in the snow festival." Petra sniffled and tried to get her mind off of it.

"Was tasty?" Mimi asked regain her composure.

Petra nodded her head.

**"Tha's food?" Subaru hands him the bag and Rom pops it and eats the weird yellow pieces comnig out of it.**

**"I see! What an odd flavor! These would go great with booze!"**

**"Right! Right!… Hey! don't just start eating them!"**

**"We** **l** **l, I dun** **n** **o what you plan to** **t** **r** **a** **de bu** **t** **you'l** **l** **hav** **e** **to** **com** **e** **a** **f** **t** **er** **Felt ge** **t** **s he** **r** **e, m** **m, t** **hat'** **s** **g** **oo** **d!** **"**

**T** **he screen shows Subaru sitting on the steps of the loot house waiting as the sun was setting. He was looking at two poor kids that were eyeing him up from afar.**

**"I guess, in any world, there are people with money and people without. It sure is easy to see here."**

**"Hey what're you doing there? Your in my way."**

**"Felt!"**

**"You know me?"**

**"Of course I do! I've been waiting for you!"**

**"What for?"**

**"Wait, are you saying you don't remember me?"**

**F** **elt looked to inspect him.** **"** **Have we met? You know I'm a busy woman so unless they leave a good impression I don't remember most people I meet."**

**"I'd say that was a pretty huge impression… well, forget that. I want to negotiate for the insignia you have."**

**Felt smiled at that.** **"** **Oh so that what it is huh? Alright, I'll hear you out."**

"Th-This didn't happen either." Felt called out weakly.

Emilia cried harder as she heard the sentence she dreaded most.

God let it be a dream.

**"For a rat…"**

**"Posion."**

**"For a white whale…"**

**"A harpoon."**

**"TO the noble dragon lord, we are… "**

**"** **Shitbags."**

"C-Cool password." Recardio tried to salvage some mood.

"Thanks." Felt replied weakly with no smile.

She hoped to god this was a dream.

**Subaru watched as Felt and Old Man Rom recited the password infront of him. Opening the door was the old drunk.**

**"Sorry to keep you waiting Old Man Rom.** **"**

**Felt is given a glass of milk to drink.** **"** **Hey Old Man, did you water down this milk? It tastes nasty."**

**"Hey, I give you something outta the goodness of my heart and you call it gross?" Rom ruffled her head.**

**"You two are closer than I had either hoped or expected.** **I'm feeling left out, over here."**

**"Don't talk like a wuss, when you have a face almost as scary as Old Man Rom's."**

**the screen moves from Felt to Subaru as he twists his face into an insane expression.**

"Scaaaaary!" Roswaal shivers at the sight but he's still smiling. Infact… he was smiling wider than before for some reason.

Da fuck?

**"People have said many things to me, but you say I can compete with this old guy?** **"**

**"** **Okay I went too far that time. Sorry, bro." Rom smiled and bowed to Subaru.**

**Rom was just looking at them with a deadpanned stare.** **"** **You two aren't in some conspiracy to try and to piss me off, are you?"**

Many chuckled weakly at that.

"Old Man Rom asks about him from time to time you know?" Felt meekly told the group.

"When we go back to the capital, we'll make sure Subaru-kun has the opportunity to play with you and Old Man Rom." Rem gave her some reassurance.

"T-Thanks." Felt seemed to perk up a bit.

Rem smiled towards the girl as she rubbed Subaru's hair. She wanted it to be a dream. God let it be a dream.

**"Okay, well, why don't we get down to business? How much will you pay for it?"**

**"You don't waste time… before I answer, you do have it right?"**

**"Of course I do. There." Felt showed the stone with it's ruby glowing in her hand.**

**"** **This one's got a jewel on it so I had to work really hard to get it. If you pay me enough to match my effort, we'll both be happy."**

**"I have no money."**

**"Then we have nothing to discuss!"**

**Subaru waved his finger smugly at the girl.**

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't have money, but I have things worth money."**

**Subaru showed his phone to them.** **"** **What I have here. Is a magical device that can stop time for everyone, everywhere… A Cell Phone!"**

"This didn't happen either did it?" Crusch looked solemnly at Felt. Emilia looked up at the girl with some hope in her eyes.

Felt looked down in guilt. "H-He did ask to trade when I first met him. And he put his phone on the table."

Many were happy that this might be it the true timeline.

But then..

"But he met me at my hideout and not at the loot house."

As their hopes were crushed and the horror reemerged, Felt looked down and closed her eyes.

"This… Isn't the right one." Felt's tone sounded defeated. Reinhard couldn't help but feel guilty.

**"What is that?" "I never see anything like it."**

**Subaru tapped the phone and aimed at them.** **"** **Take this, nine continues shots!"**

**the phone flashes at them and blinds them.**

**"Whao! Hey! What's that sound, and that was too bright!** **"**

**"Are ya tryin' to kill me?!"**

**"No, hold on." Subaru showed his phone to them and on it a picture of their faces.**

**"Those are our faces! What kind of magic?"**

**"I told you, it's a mystical item that can freeze a moment in time. With this you can capture moments in time and store them in here."**

"Tha's cool." Garfiel nodded weakly.

"I really want one like that." Mimi spoke in a hushed tone. Broken.

Please…. Let it….

**"That's amazing!"**

**"Is that one of the metia I've been hearing bout lately?"**

**"Metia?"**

**"It's the name of the devises that let people who haven't the gate to use magic like real magic users."**

**"What can I get out of this metia?"**

**"No doubt more than that insignia."**

**"Then that settles it! This cell phone for the insignia!** **Negotiations complete!" Subaru reached to take the jewel but Felt took it in her palm.**

**"** **Nope. Not yet."**

**"Why not?"**

**"You're not the only one I'm negotiating for this."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Besides, I nabbed this insignia because I was asked to.** **My client told me I could get ten holy coins for it.** **"**

**"** **You already have a deal with the one you stole it for? I don't know what ten holy coins would be worth, but… "**

**Rom** **interrupted** **Subaru.**

**"That metia you've got is worth at least twenty holy coins…** **no, there are probably fanciers out there who'd pay more for a thing like that."**

**"That means we can get away with overcharging for it!" Felt shouted excited.**

**"So when is the client coming?"**

**"Don't worry. Negotiations will be held here. If I tried to handle them alone then i'd be sunk if a client decided to bilk me. But with Old Man Rom here, I don't have to worry."**

**As felt nodded in satisfaction, a knock on the door sounded, gaining everyone's attention.**

**Felt went to check who it was. Leaving Subaru and Rom together.**

**"Are you okay with letting her use you like this?** **"**

**"** **I've known her for a long time, so I'll help her out."**

**Subaru chuckled at the sight of Old Man Rom holding a giant Bat.**

**"You know, it drys chuckles when someone looks like such a barbarian.** **"**

**"** **Well, look at where we are. Eve** **r** **yone around here is just as desperate to survive. It's common for youngsters to join forces with other in similar situations, to keep themselves alive. But Felt ain't cut out for that. that's why I gotta look out for her."**

**Subaru looked at Rom with pity.**

**"I was right. It was for me.** **"**

**Felt entered and with her…**

**was….**

Let this be a dream please.

**"There seem to be several outsiders here.** **"** **Elsa spoke in a friendly manner.**

**"Well, I'd be in trouble if you bilked me. We weaklings have our own brand of smarts."**

**"I know this older fellow, but who is this young man?"**

**"This is your rival. He's the other person negotiating with me."**

**A chill ran down his spine as he stared at the smiling Elsa.**

"That's that bitch!" Garfiel writhed in anger. He wanted to transform and rip her face off the screen. He wanted to avenge his Captain. More importantly, he wanted to save his Captain.

"The Bowel Hunter..." Reinhard had a noticeably angry tone. Not only did he let her get away, he now had to watch her kill his friend, and his master, twice now.

Garfiel gave a low and venomous growl, as if to agree with Reinhard's disdain for the women.

"He's going to die again…" Julius was the only one in the room who could voice the upcoming truth. Bracing the others for the force of the wave that will soon hit them.

"Run, please, just run." Felt began to tear up as she watched the insane woman of her nightmares once again enter the loot house.

Felt grabbed a hold of Reinhard's loose clothing for comfort, he sat still beside her, his eyes fixed on the screen.

**Elsa is shown to be drinking a glass of milk while the other three sat on the table with here.**

**"I see.** **"**

**"** **So that means you two will be bidding against each other.** **I don't care who gets the goods as long as there is a highest bidder he will be the winner.** **"**

**"** **I think I like that personality of yours, so how much did this young man bid?"**

**"I'm putting up this metia. Its the only one of its kind in this world. I'm told that its worth more than twenty holy coins."**

**"** **Metia? Hmm, as it happens my client provided me with some extra funds so I'm prepared to sweeten the deal."**

**"The client… so you were asked to fetch it, too?"**

"Myyy I wonder who that might beeee?"

Before Garfiels chair could fall to the ground from the force of his launch, his claws were at the Clowns throat.

"I swear to god! 'F you're the reason-!"

"Relaaaax Garfiel-kuuuun, this isn't my doing this time."

"What do you mean, this time?" Crusch quickly caught on as to why the blonde tiger was outraged.

Roswaal simply smiled at them as the shocked crowd glared at him. "You don't have the evidence." He whispered in a manic tone that brought shivers down everyone's spine.

**"** **That's right. The client is the one who wants it. Would you happen to be in the same business."**

**"Being in the same Business as me would mean they're unemployed!" The music stops as even the earth itself had to register this dumbass's word puke.**

"hahaha, okay that's funny, come on." Mimi laughed along with Petra at Subaru's idiotic nature.

But the adults just watched quietly. Sweat on the back of their necks. Waiting for all of this to go horribly wrong.

**"So this unemployed guy has named a price that puts him far in the lead. What price is your master putting on it?"**

**E** **lsa dropped a bag filled with holy coins on the table making everyone look at it in shock, Rom counted the coins.**

**"Twenty holy coins exactly.** **"**

**"** **These are all the coins my client sent me. Are they enough?"**

**Subaru looked down in disappointment.**

**"You're a man! Don't make that pathetic face! I told you, your metia is worth no less than twenty…** **"**

**Subaru looked at Rom with hope.**

**"As I see it, victory in this deal is leaning toward the boy. Sorry for you and your employer, but you'd better bag up those coins and leave.** **"**

**"** **Yes!" Subaru jumped up in excitement, making everyone look at him wierdly.**

**"** **Wh-What? What's wrong with a little v** **i** **ctory pose? I'm psyched!"**

**"No one said anything. Go as crazy as you want. I don't car as long as I get my profit."**

**"Uh, sorry, Elsa-san. you'll probably get in trouble, huh?"**

**"It can't be helped. It was my employer's fault for trying to underpay."**

**Elsa stood up and drank the last of the milk.**

**"Well, this deal ended in disappointment for me,** **but I shall take my leave now." Elsa licked the milk on her lips.**

**"By the way, what do you intend to do with that insignia?" Elsa asked the boy.**

**Subaru simply smiled and opened his trouble hole.** **"** **I'm going to return it to its owner.** **Rom and Felt looked at him in distress.**

No.

"Stupid Barusu!" Ram was the first to shout her belittlement of his actions.

"Idiot!" Emilia screamed as she finally broke into tears and hugged her Subaru tight.

"Run, please just run! You'll die!" Felt screamed.

"Come on, Cap'n!" Garfiel roared. His breathing started to pick up. He couldn't take the death of his Captain again. Despite his demeanor, he didn't like watching people die.

Especially not the man that saved him from himself.

**Subaru realized what he just said and started panicking as Elsa had a sinister smile of twisted madness on her face.**

**"So… You're with them, then.** **"** **Elsa smiled darkly.**

**F** **elt pushed Subaru to the ground as he was focused on the dark grin the evil woman was giving him he didn't see the blade the was aiming for his stomach.**

**"** **Wh-What?"**

**"Do you want to die?!" Felt shouted at him in anger.**

**"Oh, my. You dodged my strike." Elsa is shown holding a blade to where Subaru once was. Her attention was caught when Rom picked up the bat and started smashing the place where she was stood. Elsa jumped high and the air to dodge the strikes, leaving Rom to crush and break the chairs and tables she would jump off of.**

**"This is my first battle to the death with a giant!"**

**"Quiet, little girl! I;ll grind you up and feed you to the rats!"**

**S** **ubaru and Felt watched as Rom and Elsa engaged in a battle of strength versus speed as the dark dressed woman dodged and jumped out of the way of the old man's impressively strong hits.**

**"This is bad!** **"** **Subaru looked worried as he knew that Elsa was merely toying with the old man.**

**Felt however was confident.** **"** **Don't worry. there's no way Old Man Rom will lose."**

**A** **s she said this, she watched in horror as Old Man Rom tried to attack Elsa with another aimed strike.**

**"TAKE THIS!** **" But** **before he could land the hit, Elsa attacked him with her blade, cutting his arm clean off his shoulder.**

**"Old Man Rom!" Felt shouted in despair as his arm fell near her.**

**The old man struggled with the pain as his blood covered the floor.**

**"Damn it!** **"** **Rom charged at the lady, "At least I can take you with me!"**

**he was met with a smile and raised hand that held a broken glass.**

**Elsa stopped his charge by merely stabbing the old man in the neck by his own glass.**

**"Thank you for the milk.** **"** **Elsa smiled sadistically as the man bleed from the wound on his neck.**

**Rom fell on his back, dead.**

"Oh lord." Julius grimaced at the killer's cruelty.

"PLEASE RUN! PLEASE!" The little girl cried and begged that no one else dies as she hugged Reinhard.

**Elsa bowed and placed the broken cup she stabbed him with on the floor.** **"** **I shall be returning this."**

**Felt stood up from beside Subaru with a glare so heated and scary.** **"** **You bitch… How dare you?"**

**"Oh? It seems you have more courage than your friend there."** **Elsa pointed at Subaru in clear amusement.**

**"** **But if you resist then you might as well get hurt."**

**Felt wiped some of Old Man Rom's blood from her face as she glared at the killer.** **"** **Like you don't intend to kill me either way, you psychopath!"**

**Elsa is shown toying with a purple blade.** **"** **If you move around, my hands might slip. I'm quite rough at handling blades you see."**

**"Sorry you got caught up in this." Felt looked at the scared Subaru.**

**"I…" Felt didn't hear him as she unsheathed a dagger and run at Elsa with insane speed she could barely be seen.**

**As she the girl turned into a gust of whirling wind around her, Elsa smiled with amusement.** **"** **Blessing of the wind."**

**Felt stopped and swiftly derived a downward slash at Elsa….**

**But the killer simply avoided the blade by a hair with a smile.**

**"How wonderful. I can see you are loved by this world. I envy you!** **"**

**Elsa simply turned around and made a slash that cut the little Felt in half right before Subaru's eyes.**

"No…" Whilhelm slowly looked over towards his grandson. He watched as he winced in pain and a tear appeared in his left eye. He wanted nothing more than to hug Reinhard and console him. The boy has been through too much because of his mistakes.

Reinhard just hid his lady in his embrace and kept her from seeing the rest. He failed. He failed… _I failed... I failed.. I failed!_

Please…...dream.

Let it be a dream.

**"The old man and the girl have fallen, yet you aren't moving.** **"** **Elsa** **turned** **around** **to meet the cowering boy.**

**"** **Have you given up?"**

**Subaru is shown struggling to stand.** **"** **D-Damn it…"**

**H** **e glared at the killer, though a bit of fear was shown.**

"No, wait Subaru, please!" Beatrice watched with tears running. What the hell had he been through.

**"** **Ah you finally stood up. It's less fun since you took so long. But still, not bad."**

**Elsa and Subaru stand off with her smirking and him scared out of his wits.**

**that's why he suddenly yells and charges at her with his fist raised. Elsa simply hits him with the hilt of her blade breaking his nose and kicks his stomach making him roll away from her for a few feet.**

**"But it's no use. I can see you are a novice, and your movements are rough. You have no blessings or techniques. I had hoped to squeeze wisdom out of you, but you lack that, too.** **"**

**Subaru starts to get up.** **"** **Shut up! I do have my pride! After you've put me through all this…" Subaru lets his nose bleed and glares hatefully at the killer.**

"Barusu, you idiot! Run! This is no time for such a useless thing like pride!" Ram, once again quick to belittle him, began to shed tears.

**Elsa notes this.** **"** **I do acknowledge that you have extraordinary determination. If only you could have done that sooner, things must have gone differently for these two."**

**Elsa looks at the dead bodies of Felt and Old Man Rom.** **She then licks her lips as she stares into Subaru's raging eyes.**

"It doesn't matter about me! Run!" Felt uselessly screamed.

**But then he remembers the past time he was here. When it was night. When Emilia died beside him. He remembers where he was bleeding last time.**

**His expression lights up as he gets an idea.**

"What're you doing now Subaru?" Crusch noticed his look and watched carefully.

**"I think it's time to end this.** **"** **Elsa excitedly spoke as she charged at him.**

**"I shall send you to meet the angels.** **"**

"Subaru!" Petra screamed as the scary nightmare woman attacked him.

**Subaru readies himself in a fighting stance with a look of patience on his bleeding face.**

**Elsa charged and swiped her blade in a sideways slash towards the area of his guts.**

**Subaru changes his stance before she hits him and narrowly misses the blade that was about to cut him in half by an inch.**

**Before she could react, Subaru spins and delivers a really hard kick that actually lands and pains the killer.**

"He used the previous life to attack her." Anastasia watched with wide open eyes at the scary situation this useless boy got in.

"It won't be enough…" Julius closed his eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't.

He can't.

**"Ah… I certainly felt that one." Elsa smiled with a creepy blush on her face.**

**She stares. With a smile.**

**Subaru… looks down.**

**His bowels. They were cut open.**

"My god…" The old butler simply looked on with a heated and wrathful glare. If Elsa wasn't already dead, she'd be Wilhelm's next hunt. He would put her in more pain then he did the Whale.

**"Are you surprised? I opened your belly when we passe by one another. This is the one thing I excel at.** **"**

**Subaru tries to hold his guts in place as he falls on the floor and bleeds out of the cut belly he now possess.** **As his blood forms a pool on the floor around him, Elsa takes delight in stepping closer and kneeling beside him to watch as his soul was leaving his body.**

**She removes a piece of his cut clothing just to see his innards.** **"** **Ah as I thought. Your guts have such a lovely color!" she smiles sadistically.**

**Subaru struggles to stay conscience as he looks up at her through pain filled eyes.**

_**It hurts… it hurts… it hurts… it hurts** _

**"It… doesn't hurt? In pain? Do you want to die?** **"** **Elsa teases.**

_**Die? Am I dead? Am I still alive? When will I die? When will I die?** _

**"Slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly…** **"** **Elsa is smirking down at the dying boy.**

_**I'** **m scared… i'm scared.** _

_**I'** **m gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die** _

**"** **Yes, you're slowly losing body heat… Your slowly growing cold… "**

**As the window shows Elsa's smirking face, Memories of all the previous events that lead him here played out. It was as if his life flashed before him.**

**Until…. Darkness.**

_**Oh… I'm dead.** _

Emilia cried. She just cried.

Hugging her Subaru and crying like a little child.

The other Camps were either crying with her, or looking at her in pity.

Rem and Beatrice simply remained frozen with tears and stunned expressions staring at the black screen.

What were they watching? Why were they being shown these things? Exactly how much suffering did this boy endure?

**A faint voice. A blurry image.**

**"What's the matter, boy? You look like you've seen a ghost.** **"**

"It's…" Otto began to realize what was going on.

**Subaru is shown to be in the same place as before. Infront of the fruit stand with the same man saying the same thing. The boy looks up with a yellow face.**

**"Boy? You okay?** **"**

**"ah…** **I have no idea what's going on anymore." Subaru fainted as the man looked on with shock.**

**Subaru was splashed with water in the face. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at the man.**

**"Are you okay, boy?** **Here forget the money. Just take these.** **"** **the man was worried for Subaru as he handed the boy an appa and a cup of water.**

**Subaru was about to take them but then he noticed someone walking behind the merchant.**

**Subaru stood up but fell on his knees from the weakness. He stood up again and ran after her.**

**Emilia.**

**"Wait! P-Please wait! Wait! Satella!** **"**

"NO! Please no! Why did I tell him to call me that?!" Emilia looked at the screen in shock as her tears ran deep.

What did she do to this boy?

How many times has this happened?

**as he shouted this, everyone on the street looked at him with shock.**

**"Please don't ignore me! Dying and not doing what you said were my fault! But I was desperate!** **"**

**Everyone was looking at him with wierded out looks and shocked expression.**

**"I went back to the loot house after that, but I couldn't find you…** **"**

**everyone was looking with wide eyes.**

**"I'm sorry for only thinking of myself.** **"** **he smiled at her.**

**"I'm glad you're all right, Satella."**

"Poor kid…" Al just looked away from the scene. The boy didn't even know that he was earning the ire and hatred of every demi-human on the street.

**The silver-haired elf looked back at him with an intense glare.**

**"What are you thinking?** **"** **she said in a heated tone.**

**Subaru recoiled in surprise. What?**

**Everyone was looking at them as she spoke with him.**

**"I don't know who you are but don't call me by the name of the Jealous Witch! What are you thinking?!** **"**

**Subaru just looked confused now.**

**His reflection in her eyes. Her reflection in his.**

**Title Card:**

_**"The End of the Beginning and the Beginning of the End.** _ ** " **

**Credits song: Stylix Hylix.**

**Episode 1 Directors cut end.**

Emilia just stared at the black screen in shock at the situation she had put Subaru in.

"I wonder why he still helps you after all that?" Anastasia asked softly as she wiped some tears away.

"So this is how he accomplished all of his achievements… what a disgusting power." Priscilla looked away in distaste.

"Subaru-kun… died." Rem simply looked catatonic at the screen.

Beatrice hugged her Subaru's side.

"Did he die in the sanctuary too? Did he g't killed by mine amazin' self?" Garfiel simply rocked in his chair, beginning to cry at the possibility.

Otto simply looked down with a haunting look on his face as he remembered all the threats Subaru was dealing by himself in the Sanctuary. God, how many times had he died.

The Emilia camp was in shambles. Words could not express the various emotions filled with pain, anger, and regret looming around them.

Crusch's camp was defeated as they saw a very dear friend in such a situation. Felix may not have shared the same sentiment as Crusch or Wilhelm. But, it still hurt him to watch someone go through that pain.

Felt's camp was just broken, Felt was still crying into Reinhard's embrace while he sat there stoic, clearly hiding his shock.

Anastasia's camp was simply… deeply saddened by this. Subaru was a hero in the eyes of Ricardo and Mimi. Julius stood there as elegant as ever, trying to hide his anger. While he would be the first in line to chastise Subaru for his idiocy, he was still a knight. His instinct to protect those who could not protect himself was tarnished with his inability to help a victimized Subaru.

And the Priscilla Camp wasn't affected at all, save for Al who felt remorse for his bro.

"Let's see where this power takes him." Priscilla glared at the screen in disdain.

The screen activated once again.

_**Episode 2…. Arc 1 continuation….** _

_**Start.** _

* * *

God. Please end this.

I need a few hours of rest. It took me ten hours to right the episode. the ten hours were just for the episode. JUST THE EPISODE! I couldn't even write the reactions yet. I think i fucked the characters up.

HOW THE FUCK DO I WRITE GARFIEL! HE HAS A SEXUALLY ASSUALTED SPEAKING PATTERN.

Episode 2 coming next. be patient with me.

Please.

* * *

*Falls off his chair after hitting the uploud button* Sweet dreams, me.


	3. Chapter 3: Ep 2 Director's Cut

**Chapter 3: Ep 2 Director's Cut**

* * *

**Season 1 Episode 2 Director's Cut**

**Begin.**

**The scene shows a confused Subaru standing in the middle of a huddled crowed, with an angry Emilia glaring at him.**

Emilia watched with wide open eyes. She needed to know what her stupidity put Subaru through.

How many times did he die for her?

The half-elf simply watched with her tears drying on her face.

"Poor Subaru-kun." Rem frowned deeply at the sight of her hero's face, so confused and so traumatized.

**Felt is shown to be looking at the scene from the rooftops. She looked like she was waiting for something as she watched Subaru and Emilia from above.**

"No! Not again, please!"

Everyone's blood froze in horror as the idea began to set in as soon as the horrified blonde candidate screamed at the top of her lungs at the screen.

Otto slowly turned around to face Felt, with a shaky smile. "Please, Felt-sama…" The merchant shook in place in anger and despair trying to keep it together.

When Felt tiredly shook her head… a blanket of darkness overwhelmed them all.

"So he dies again?" Julius said while frowning.

"Goddamn it!" Garfiel screamed in anger. His sister moved over to hug him and sooth his nerves as he kept shaking.

"I can't let him die again!" Garf growled as he hugged his sister. He wanted to save his friend so bad. He was a shield, this was a nightmare to him.

 **"I'll ask once more. Why did you call me by the name of the jealous witch?** " **glaring at the boy, Emilia asked.**

**Subaru just looked at her with a baffled look.**

**"Because you told me to.** **"** **Subaru answered with a soft pleading tone.**

"Oh, Subaru." Emilia whispered as she watched how confused and afraid he was. All because of her stupid insecurity.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Emilia-sama." Crusch spoke in a soft yet stern tone.

Emilia just kept watching with a frown. She wasn't convinced. Her knight has suffered through things she didn't even comprehend.

She needed to know everything that happened to him.

She needed to find out what pain he tolerated because of her.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Emilia frowned at her sleeping knight, desperate for an answer.

**"I don't know who told you that, but they have terrible taste! The Jealous Witch is the epitome of taboo and you call me by her name which most dare not even say!" Emilia is shaking with anger as she stared angrily at him.**

**Around the befuddled Subaru, the crowds began nodding along with Emilia and glaring at the boy.**

**"That's right!** **"**

**"** **That's going too far, boy!"**

**Emilia looked away from the shaking Subaru with an upset look.**

**"If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving. I have things to do.** **"**

**Emilia turned to leave and ignored Subaru as he tried to speak.**

"I really feel bad for him here." Ricardo grimaced at the raging crowed surrounding Subaru.

Mimi and Tivey nodded their heads at watched the scene with grimaces of pity.

**Felt is shown, smirking as she jumped down and ran into the crowed glaring at Subaru.**

**Subaru noticed this.** **"** **Felt!"**

**S** **ubaru watched as the blonde girl ran through the crowds and passed right by Emilia.**

**Emilia gasped as the little girl passed by her and ran away. She checked her pocket and looked for something.**

**Only to find nothing in her dress.**

**Upset, she turned to glare at Subaru.** **"** **Were you stalling me? Are you working with her?"**

"So he was an accessory to your crime in this one." Anastasia spoke in an inquiring tone.

Felt flinched as she saw what her other self did. "I guess it was a perfect opening to steal it." She agreed as she herself would have done the same back then.

**"N-No!" Subaru tried to speak through his confusion and defend himself. But Emilia was already running after Felt.**

**"H-Hey wait a minute! You've got it all wrong! I'm…" as he tried calling out for her, he stopped and noticed the glaring crowed around him.**

**"Damn it!" Knowing he couldn't stay here, Subaru ran after the two.**

"I find it commendable that he still try to help you after the embarrassing position you've put him in." Priscilla noted to Emilia with a bored tone.

Which surprised most people since that's not normal fucking behavior from this cunt.

Emilia took it as an insult to make her feel bad more than a complement at her sleeping knight.

_** Opening Theme 1: Redo ** _

"Wh't?" Garfiel looked at the screen as it turned black.

"What's this weird music?" Julius asked.

"Hey I like it." Petra called as she focused her mind on something other than the previous events that will for sure haunt her for life.

_** Droplets of blood are shown as the scene changes abruptly. ** _

_** The blood in black and white begins to move on its own along with a familiar plastic bag. Flying through the air. ** _

"What is this?!" Felix yelled in frustration as the music and the sight of blood got on his nerves.

_**Subaru's body is shown laying on the ground with his stomach cut open. He was dead.** _

The Emilia camp shivered cold at the disturbing sight.

Garfiel looked away and breathed deeply.

_**Suddenly, like the blood and the bag, his body flies in the air and the screen shows how his blood is returning into his wounded stomach.** _

"Do you think that's what happens when he…" Anastasia left the question incomplete as he watched with interest.

_**His bag flew and returned to his palm as he was standing up after his stomach was seemingly returned to normal.** _

"I'm more worried about why the story seems to have stopped and now we're watching this… weird music show?" Otto asked bewildered.

_**Subaru is shown walking in a dark mist with his face glitching around him.** _

_**Emilia is shown with the same sequence.** _

_**Felt is shown with the same sequence as well.** _

_**Elsa's face is shown over all of them.** _

_**Beatrice is shown flying in the mist with her face glitching.** _

_**Rem and Ram are shown standing together with the same effect. Roswaal's face is shown over the two.** _

_**A scene where Emilia and Subaru are standing infront of each other with many lesser spirits around them is shown.** _

_**A dark hand attacks and Emilia's body pops out of existence. Subaru recoils in fear and looks around in confusion. Another Subaru taps him in the shoulder and smiles.** _

_**The smiling Subaru continues walking, leaving the first one behind him to pop like Emilia.** _

_**A scene where Emilia is standing in a white mist while multiple Subarus are walking around her. Everything disappeared out of existence and only one Subaru remained screaming in frustration.** _

"That's fucking creepy." Al shivered at the sight.

_**The music begins building up as Emilia and Subaru are facing their backs to one another while the** _ _**y** _ _**spun around. The screen shows the many characters in the story and then stopping at the title as the music builds up.** _

"Hmm, it seems its an introduction, I suppose."

Rem looked at Beatrice. "To what?"

"To Barusu's story." Ram answered her sister.

_** Subaru is shown running away from the dark fog and trying to reach another smiling version of himself. ** _

_** Another Subaru is shown running behind him and trying to reach the happy ending before the first one. ** _

"So he just keeps running and dying for a happy ending?" Reinhard asked in a glum voice as he watched Subaru trying as hard as he can to step into the light.

_**Subaru runs through the black foggy mist and closes his eyes from the shinning light.** _

_**Standing in the light are the figures of Beatrice, Rem, Ram, Felt and Emilia, standing on a ship.** _

Most of the girls blushed at being objectified like this.

"Pervert, Barusu."

_**Subaru smiles and begins walking towards his happy ending, but a dark hand stops him by** _ _**penetrating** _ _**his back.** _

"Who is that?" Petra asked in fright as Subaru screamed on the screen.

"A witch cultist… maybe." Anastasia shrugged as she knew that the question well be answered sometime during this story.

_**Subaru stands between the mist world and the happy ending filled with light, screaming as the hand kills him. The screen spins around him as he tries to fight through the pain.** _

_**The final shot is of him having his guts cut open and falling on the ground with his blood all over the floor and his bag right beside him.** _

"… This is too dark." Felix looked away from the sight as the music died down.

_**The screen showed the same droplets of black and white blood from the beginning and the music stops.** _

_**End of the opening.** _

**The scene changes to show Emilia running after Felt through the same alleyway from the first episode.** **Subaru is running tiredly after her, exhausted.**

**"Could someone just treat me a little nicer? Why was I even… summoned to this world?** **" Subaru asks exasperated while trying to catch his breath.**

"Good question." Crusch whispered as she kept watching like a hawk. The adventure of a hero so useless yet so amazing to her.

**Subaru turns around finding that Emilia and Felt had jumped over the alley's dead end, planning on rerouting around the house but he was stopped by…**

"Th's is pissing mine amazin' selfs off!"

"You gotta be kidding!" Felix facepalmed.

"Aahhhhhh!" Petra groaned loudly in frustration.

**"** **What're you blabbering on about?"**

**"If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!"**

**Subaru finds the same three thieves blocking his way.**

**"Would you stop it already?!** **No one is this damn persistent!" Subaru shouted at the three clearly tired of them.**

**"You think you can mouth off to us?" the leader of the group brought out his blade as he glared at Subaru.**

**"You're in my way! I have somewhere I need to go!" Subaru** **is upset and in a hurry as he walks past the blade wielding thief.**

"He won't beat them up like last time?"

"He's confused about what's been happening with all these dreams or previous lives, not to mention he needs to catch up to miss 'I'm a Witch but don't call me that' over there, so he doesn't have the time or the right mind to think clearly." Anastasia said the last part in a snide tone aimed at the half-elf girl.

Emilia just looked down and accepted this.

"I advise you not to start hostile interactions with the candidate sponsored by Roswaal-sama." Ram glared at the greedy girl.

"Know your place, maid." Julius reprimanded sternly. He will not accept any one bad mouthing his lady.

"Emilia-sama won't be insulted for something she never did. Even if it happened in Barusu's previous lives or not. So please take care how you all speak with her in the future." Emilia looked surprised as Ram defended her.

"Hmph!" Anastasia just looks at the screen with a small scowl on her face.

**Subaru suddenly stops with his eyes wide in shock as he falls over with the three thieves looking at him with wide eyes.**

"Oh shit!" Ricardo yelled out as he understood what happened.

"E-Eh?" Otto looked with shock.

Surely not. Not like this.

**"Man, now you've done it.** **"**

**Subaru's back is shown and it appears that he's been stabbed in the kidney by the blade.**

**Subaru looks at his bleeding back in shock as he struggles to breath.**

**"You stabbed him?** **"**

**"** **N-No! He walked right into my blade!"**

_**You've got to be kidding me!** _

_**It hurts… it hurts…** _

**As Subaru is dying on the ground, the thieves are arguing above him, the shorter thief takes the knife out of Subaru's body, making him spit blood.**

**"What're you doing?** **"** **the larger thief asks the shorter one.**

**"No sense in wasting it." the short guy replied as he pocketed the blade with Subaru's blood on it.**

**Subaru is shown with blood coming out of his mouth and bleeding a pool of blood.**

**"Take anything on him worth selling.** **"**

**"** **Whao! Wait, guards will arrive here soon."**

**Subaru is struggling to stay awake as he looks up from the amounting blood around him and to his dropped plastic bag.**

**He looked at the bag in confusion as he cried tears of pain.**

_**Huh?** _

**The screen aimed closer to the small package of chips. Unopened. New.**

_**But… Old Man Rom ate those.** _

_**How… C-Could… this be…** _

**"Run!** **"**

**"** **We're in trouble!"**

**The thieves run away from the scene as the screen zooms on Subaru's eyes as he freaked out in pain.**

**His wide shocked eye suddenly lost the light.**

**And so did the screen.**

**Darkness….**

"Will it… ever end, I suppose?" Beatrice looked at the screen with tears running down non stop. How many times will this be his fate?

Emilia just silently hugged Subaru's chest to hear his heart beat.

She just needed this. Nothing but his warmth and his rising chest.

He's okay. He's okay. He's okay.

Subaru's jacket was getting wet.

From her tears.

Rem simply hugged Subaru's sleeping neck and rubbed her face in his hair as she breathed heavily, trying to calm her nerves and not get angry.

"My hero… My love." she whispered through her tears as she smelled his scent.

"Once we're back, I want you to give them the most cruel punishment you can think of and keep them employed so I can make them suffer for the rest of their lives!" Felt growled out as she felt disgusted with her self for ever helping these three find a better life.

Reinhard nodded solemnly. Oh, he will see this through. They were orders after all.

"Dying in an alley all alone and by a simple wound… Subaru-kyun's weakness knows no bounds huh?" Felix was starting to get really agitated the more blood and horrific deaths he saw.

"It's not weakness Felix-dono."

The cat boy looked up at the butler of the Karsten house.

"Old man Wil?"

"He is strong." The old man nodded solemnly at the screen. He saw the boy's defeat with his own eyes. The fact that he proved himself and remained firm against the world that mocked him was a testament to this kids well.

"It's over Garf. Little brother." Frederica rubbed her brother's shoulders as he remained sitting away from the screen with his head hidden on his knees.

He can't see his cap'n die. Not again.

**A faint voice. A blurry image.**

**"Well, boy? You want this appa?** **"**

"I'm tired of this guy!" Mimi shouted.

Many of the emotionally tired nodded with her.

They wished that it would be the last time they see him. Not that he was hated, but because that would mean Subaru is safe.

**Subaru found himself right back where he was, infront of the salesmen.**

**The boy appeared calm as he stared into space.** **"** **Hey mister… "**

**"Huh?"**

**"How many times have you seen me now?"**

**"What do you mean? I've never seen you before. Well? Are you buying it or not?"**

**Subaru appears to be disturbed for a second but then smiles and holds some excitement in. He points to himself and smirks proudly at the salesmen.**

**"Sorry, but I'm broke beyond compare!** **"**

**"Get the hell outta here!** **"**

"Petra are you giggling?" Otto asked as he smiled softly.

The little girl tried to hide her giggles by putting her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry it's just… Subaru is soooo dumb!"

"Petra-chan! What did I tell you about proper mannerisms about your superiors." Frederica reprimanded.

"But Subaru-sama told me that it was cool!"

Many smiled at the child innocence Petra was displaying. Her laughter brought back some kind of depressing since of wanting to just laugh at anything and forget about this nightmare their friend, and future husband to many of the females here, had lived through.

**The scene changes to Subaru sitting somewhere looking at his bag filled with noodles and chips while he held his wallet and phone.**

**"Wallet, cell phone, corn potage snack, cup noodles. My tracksuit and sneakers are intact, too. And naturally…** **"**

**Subaru raises his shirt to inspect his back where he was stabbed finding nothing but flawless skin.**

**"Thank god. A wound to the back is a warrior's greatest shame.** **"**

"He doesn't seem fazed by his death… it's disturbing." Otto voiced out, which made everyone a little unsettled as they all looked at the sleeping boy that was being hugged by a tired Emilia.

**Subaru looks up at the royal castle with conviction.**

**"Well, with so much circumstantial evidence, there's no denying it. It's hard to believe but this has to be… a time leap. And each time, I return to my initial state. I'll call it….** **"**

**The screen showed his face with a disturbing grim look.**

**"… Return by Death.** **"**

"Is that what he calls it?" Anastasia asked the Emilia camp if they ever heard that phrase before.

"Barusu has never said that phrase before."

Rem's eyes widened. She did hear that phrase before. No one noticed the shaken Oni.

Except for a certain smiling clown.

She would be silent. So he will be as well, for now.

**A seller was looking at Subaru with a creeped out look as the boy spoke like a nonsensical madman.**

**"I actually got a time-leap ability, and it only activates when I die.** **The precondition being pitiful is so typical."**

"He's speaking about it as if it was one of his games. Infact."

"This is so wrong! He needs to show a little bit of empathy about his deaths!" Felix yelled out in anger.

"What kind of monster doesn't care about his own death?" Tivey asked shaking with fear.

"Maybe he got used to it?" Mimi asked.

"So he's become jaded to his own death? This power is really disgusting." Julius glared at the screen in anger.

**The merchant just looks away from Subaru.**

_**If I've gone back in time, Satella hasn't helped me in this fourth life.** _

_**Meaning the debt I owed her for saving me is gone.** _

_**In that case, I should forget everything, sell this, save some funds and use my knowledge of the modern world to live in luxury!** _

"That's a good plan and I would have loved to make him work for me, I would have provided workshops and funds for all his projects." Anastasia started coming up with plans to make a contract with the boy when he wakes up. If he truly came from a place of pure convenience and luxury then he must be a political mine.

"Sadly, that plan never came to be." Frederica muttered.

"Of course not. This is Barusu. He probably failed and decided to use his ability to get into Emilia-sama's good graces to bank on Roswaal-sama's generosity."

"That bastard tried to kill all of us, Ram. Heck probably did if 't wasn't for Cap'n's power so keep your mouth shut!" Garfiel shouted at the maid in anger, surprising everyone especially the maid.

Everyone was confused at the conversation taking place. Rem and Emilia glared at Ram as they knew more than anyone how weak Subaru was. He wouldn't use that ability so care free.

"Hmm, I wonder." Crusch tapped her chin in thought as she heard Ram's reasoning.

**Subaru smiles at the sky like a fool while the merchant is looking at him again with a freaked out glare.**

**"My dream is taking shape before my eyes!** **Right mister?** **" Subaru smiles at the** **surprised** **seller.**

**Not knowing why he was dragged into this, the man looked away from the boy.** **"** **Why are you asking me? I have no idea what you're talking about."**

**"Aw. that's cold…"**

**"I don't wanna get caught up in other people's problems.** **Don't talk to me."**

_**Well, I guess the saying,"Let sleeping dogs lie," applies in any world.** _

**Subaru is walking with a conflicted look on his face.**

_**But still, there are always softies..** _

**Subaru thinks back to when Emilia saved him.**

_**People who help others, even when they really can't afford to…** _

**Subaru thinks back to when she looked worried about her insignia.**

_**She'd just had something precious stolen. She didn't have time for me.** _

_**Yet she saved some useless stranger, and even healed him.** _

_**Then she let that useless stranger be pleased with himself...** _

**Subaru stops…**

**He notices a couple holding their kid's hands.**

**He remembers the time he held the little girls hands with Emilia.**

**He notices the mother smiling with glee while dropping a tomato from her shopping bag.**

**He remembers Emilia's wide smile as she held the girl.**

**The tomato drops on the road and gets squished by a carriage wheel, filling its spot with red paint as if blood.**

**Subaru stares at it disturbed as he remembered Emilia falling beside him in the loot house.**

_**Even if Satella doesn't know me, Felt stole her insignia. And Elsa will…** _

**He remembered the time Elsa sat over him and smirked and teased while he bled on the ground.**

_**No matter how many times I repeat this, that won't change.** _

**Subaru slowly touches his stomach in fear.**

_**They say history repeats itself, right?** _

**An image of Emilia smiling brightly flashes.**

**Slowly,**

**Subaru's feet turn.**

**And he runs.**

_**Yeah. If I have the knowledge that people I used to know will be killed,** _

**Images of Emilia, Felt and Old Man Rom smiling at him play in his mind.**

_**I can't just ignore it!** _

"Man, he's cool." Otto admitted as he watched with a smile.

Garfiel just nodded and tapped his brother's shoulder with his fist while looking at the screen with wide star filled eyes.

"He's an honorable young man." Julius smiled at the sight. Subaru might have some stupid embarrassments, but he had his moments.

"So he's just running into the fray knowing he might die? What a depressing way to start a journey in another world." Al shook his head. He knew how hard this world is on a person.

Its how he started his own journey in this other world like Subaru too. He never had it this tough.

**Subaru ran until he was back at the ever so familiar appa stand.**

**"Hey mister!** **"** **Subaru stopped to catch his breath as the salesmen looked at him with an unimpressed stare.**

**"What do you want, broke kid?"**

**"** **There is something I want to ask you. Have there been any pickpocketing incidents around here?"**

**"Asking questions without buying anything? You really do have guts."**

**Subaru looked worried at this but the man sighed, tired.**

**"Incidents like that aren't uncommon at all. Though, the last one was unusual…** **"**

**Subaru perked up at this.**

**"They threw some magic around in the streets a few times. Things that looked like icicles flew around and lodged in the wall. But they disappeared fast."**

**Subaru looked a house beside him that had holes all over it as if something burst through the concrete.**

**"** **I'm too late? I though if I could keep the insignia from being stolen, then maybe…"**

**"Maybe what?"**

**"oh, just talking to myself, but… thanks, mister… for telling me, even though I didn't buy anything." Subaru smiled sincerely at the appa man.**

**T** **he salesmen shows some compassion at this and chuckles.** **"** **It's no big deal! A broke kid, like you, just helped my daughter after she got lost earlier."**

**Subaru smiled as he thought about Emilia.**

Emilia blushed faintly and caressed her knight's hand.

**"I guess fate is a compelling force, too…** **"**

**"** **What're you smiling about?"**

**"Nothing! I'll buy and appa next time!" Subaru turned to leave.**

**"Sure. Buy one, and you'll be a customer. Get to work, broke kid!"**

**Subaru raised his thumb in the air as he ran in away from the man.**

**"That means there's only one way! Before Elsa comes to the loot house, I have to buy the insignia from Felt, and return it to Satella.** **Wait** **…** **"**

**Subaru is running through a few alleyways as he thought about something.**

**"'Satella' was just an alias, wasn't it? Then I've gotta get her to tell me her real name this time-** **"**

Everyone looked at the giggling Emilia as she tried to stop herself by placing her hand on her mouth.

She didn't say anything to them.

**Subaru stops as he finds the exit to the alleyway blocked by the same fucking thieves.**

"This is seriously boriiiing!"

"Come on, In fact!"

"T's is a joke!"

**"What are you babbling about?** **"**

**"** **If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up what ever you got."**

**Subaru looks at them, deadpanned.**

**"I'm getting sick of seeing your faces, Larry, Moe, and Curly. After doing this four times I've learned my lesson!"**

**The thieves appeared to be taken aback by him as he took a deep breath.**

**The three looked at him as he readied himself.**

"Beat their ass Cap'n take rev'nge!"

"Yeah!"

Otto and Garfiel stood with their brother. To the very end.

**Subaru kicked the ground.**

**And screamed like a bitch.**

**"Guard!** **"**

**"** **What the hell, you bastard?!" The three looked around in fright.**

**Subaru smirked.** _**My memory from before was right.** _

**The time he was killed by them was shown as a flashback.**

_**This world does have some kind of police force!** _

**"Someone! P-Please, I need a man!" Subaru imitated a woman as he screamed for help.**

Garfiel was laughing his ass off while Otto stood beside him to face the crowed.

"We don't know this man." with a deadpanned delivery he sat down beside the dying Garfiel as he cried tears from the laughter.

The people in the room chuckled and giggled at the way Subaru sounded.

Emilia, Rem and Beatrice were all giggling into their hands as they moved closer to lean on Subaru.

At the moment everyone was happy.

But no one was more happier than…

"This is it." Reinhard whispered as he remembered the situation.

**"Damn it, shut up!"**

**"No, don't touch me… stop. I can't hear you, you're not being sincere enough.** **Police… Huh?** **"** **Subaru stopped screaming like a bitch and looked around nervously as no one came to his rescue.**

**"** **Don't scare me like that! I might have freaked out, just a little." the larger thieve got his barrings together and smirked uneasily at Subaru.**

**"** **Just a little bit."**

**"just a tiny little bit."**

**All of the thieves quickly took out their weapons, revealing that all of them had blades and knives all along.**

**"Trying to run won't help you.** **"**

**Subaru glares at them as he** **prepares to fight.**

**Then…**

**A voice sounded out.**

**"That's enough.** **"**

**Everyone looked behind Subaru to find an imposing figure standing in the light.**

**"Red hair.** **"**

**"** **And a knight's sword, with scratches made by dragon claws."**

**"It can't be… Reinhard?"**

**"The master swordsmen Reinhard?"**

**The charming knight smiled at this.**

**"Seems I needn't introduce myself. Though, that nickname is a bit much. I don't know how much my modest strength could aid him. But if you wish to resort to extreme measures, as a knight, I would have to fight back.** **"** **Reinhard stood side by side with Subaru and faced the goons.**

**Slowly, Reinhard moved his hands to over his sword handle as if he was about to unsheathe it.**

**"S-Screw this! It's not worth it!** **"** **The three thieves ran away scared from the Sword Saint's glare.**

**Reinhard smiled as he let his hands fall at his sides and looked at the bewildered Subaru.**

**"I'm glad we're both safe. Are you unhurt?** **"**

**Reinhard charmingly asked.**

"Is this…" Rem looked up at the smiling Reinhard.

"Yes, this is the first time me and Subaru met."

Everyone looked at him with wide hope-filled eyes.

"This I remember clearly." he affirmed their question with a nod and a bright smile.

Which meant.

"He won't die again," Otto sighed in relief and slumped back.

Everyone smiled wide happy that Subaru wasn't going to get hurt.

**Subaru smiled and straightened his back with his hand on his heart.**

**"A-Allow me to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving my life! I, Natsuki Subaru, deeply admire your selflessness!** **"** **trying to act cool and respectable infront of Reinhard, Subaru spoke in a grateful tone.**

**Reinhard just smiled at this.** **"** **No need for such formality. Once it was three against two they lost their advantage. If I'd been alone, it would have been different."**

**S** **ubaru just looked at Reinhard in disbelief.**

_**H-His nice-guy index is off the charts.** _

Reinhard smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head.

**Reinhard smiled innocently at him.**

**Subaru just sighed in shame that he wasn't like him. But had a look of conviction on his face as he looked up at the knight.**

**"Uh… Reinhard-san, right?** **"**

**"** **You may just call me Reinhard, Subaru." Reinhard replied cheerfully.**

**Subaru looked a little nervous.**

_**He closed our distance like it was nothing…** _

**"Well thanks again Reinhard, You're the only one who heard me shouting and came to help… talk about lonely.** **"** **Subaru looked defeated at this.**

**"For most, it's too risky to face off against people like them. As far as it goes, you were right to call for the guards."**

**Subaru looked at Reinhard's attire.**

**"Are you a guard Reinhard? You don't look like one…** **"**

**"** **I'm off duty today, so I'm not in uniform. And I realize that I don't appear particularly intimidating." Reinhard shrugged sheepishly.**

**"Come to think of it, didn't they call you a master swordsman?"**

**"My family is fairly unique. Every day I feel I'll be crushed by their expectations. "**

**Subaru looked at Reinhard with pity as he noticed the glint of sadness in his blue eyes.**

**The swordsmen killed his sadness and turned to Subaru.** **"** **Anyway, Subaru…** **You have quite the unusual hair, apparel, and name. What nation are you from?" Reinhard sounded excited as he asked this.**

**Subaru looked down at his clothing.**

**"At the moment, Lugunica is a bit more restive than in peacetime. If you have a problem, I'd be glad to help you.** **"**

**Subaru's face lit up immediately. "Would you come to the loot house?!" Subaru asked filled with hope.**

**"The loot house?"**

**flashes of when he held Emilia's hand as she died beside him played, spooking him and making him rethink this decision.**

**"N-Never mind… Forget it. I can't trouble you with that…" Subaru looked a little spooked by something as he shrugged his worries off.**

"Why didn't he…"

"It's because he thinks he can save everyone before Elsa arrives." Reinhard answered for everyone in a disappointed tone at his friend's pride.

**Reinhard noticed this and stared at the boy unconvinced.**

**"** **I'll handle the rest on my own, somehow.** **"**

**S** **ubaru smiled and waved at the knight as he walked away, but stop for a moment.**

**"But… I'd appreciate it if you could deliver a message."**

**"I'd be glad to, of course. To whom? And what?"**

**"** **Well, I don't know her name, but… have you seen a girl with white robes and silver hair nearby?"**

**"White robes and silver hair?"**

**S** **ubaru suddenly turned around and pointed at Reinhard with a wide smile.**

**"She's also extremely gorgeous!** **"**

"Suuuubaru!" Emilia blushed as Rem and even Crusch giggled at her.

**"** **No, I haven't"**

**"Then, if you do see her, tell her not to go near the loot house, no matter what. I'll find what she's looking for and bring it to her myself."** **Subaru smiled confidently**

**"Very well. If I see her, I shall relay your message."**

**"Thanks. I'll repay you one day!" Subaru quickly turned and ran to the loot house.**

**"Yeah. Take care." Reinhard continued to look at Subaru as he ran.**

"So that's why you were near the slums that day." Felt concluded

Reinhard nodded. "I knew something was going to happen with Subaru from the divine blessing of emotion sensing and all I sensed was intense fear."

(I pulled this blessing out of my ass. Call my rectum, Old Lagoona.)

**T** **he scene changes to the rooftops of the slums.**

**"Felt's den?" Subaru is seen talking with the same guy that pointed him and Emilia to Rom's loot house in the first loop.**

**"Yeah, just two streets down that way."**

**"Thanks so much! I appreciate it bro!"**

**"Don't mention it, bro. Live strong."**

**Subaru sped up his walk as the sun began setting.**

**"The question is whether Felt will return there… I'd rather catch her before she goes to the loot house and trade her the cell phone for the insignia-"**

**BUMP!**

**"Whoa!** **"** **Subaru bumped into someone while he was walking with his eyes on his phone.**

"Clumsy Barusu." Ram snorted as did Priscilla and Felix.

**"Oh, Dear! I'm sorry. Are you all right?" the person called as Subaru was about to fall on his ass.**

"Oh no!" Petra screamed in horror. Everyone leaned in to watch at the end of their seats.

**Subaru managed to regain his footing and smiled at the person.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't look it, but toughness is one thing I… have…** **"**

**Subaru opened his eyes and noticed just who it was standing before him.**

**Flashes played of the times she smirked at him. His hand instinctively held the area on his stomach as of protecting his bowels.**

**Before him… was Elsa.**

**She giggled a bit.** **"** **What is the matter? You don't have to be scared, I won't do anything to you."**

**"I…** **I'm not scared… what gave you that idea?"**

**"Your scent. When people are scared, I can smell their fear. Right now, you're frightened. You are also angry, yes? At me."**

**S** **ubaru looked at her with wide** **frightened** **eyes with his body shaking.** **Elsa giggled and licked her lips as she stared at him.**

**"It's fine. I am a little curious, but this is not the time to start a commotion." Elsa smiles and walks to leave Subaru behind.**

**"That's not a very nice thing to say… if you're too scary, that beauty will go to waste-" Subaru turned around as he spoke in confidence. But then he stepped back in pure fear as he found Elsa standing right behind him with a smile on her face.**

**"Oh, very good. Conceal your hostility, and you will be even better." Elsa stood with her nose touching his and her hand holding the one he had on his belly.**

"This was supposed to be the one!" Reinhard glared as he had to watch his friend die once again.

**"Well, I shall be going now. Something tells me we shall meet again."**

**S** **ubaru remained frozen as he watched her walk away, once she was far away from him, he quickly let out the air in his lungs.**

"Thank god!" Ricardo breathed the same way Subaru did.

Everyone else watched the screen with beating hearts and baited breathes as the worry for the boy was shared across the room.

**S** **ubaru walked up to a broken house that had a tree covering it.**

**"Someone actually lives here?** **"**

**Subaru stepped closer with a worried look on his face.**

**"Elsa hasn't already been here and trashed it, has she?"**

**"I-It's fine, I'm sure… I don't smell blood."**

**Subaru got in and sniffed the air.** **"** **But it does smell like garbage."**

"Hey!" An angry blonde girl blew a raspberry at the screen.

**He looked around the small broken dump and was startled by and angry Felt glaring at him from behind.**

**"What do you think you're doing, peeking into someone's house? Sorry but there's nothing worth stealing in there.** **"**

**Felt sheathed her blade and aimed it at him.**

**"Beat it!** **"**

**"** **W-Wait that's not what I was doing!"**

**"Shut up! Don't argue!" Felt began slashing at Subaru with her blade.**

**"Whoa stop… Calm down! This is no time to fight! Before it gets dark."**

**Subaru continued to dodge her strikes but fell after stepping on a rock. Felt trapped the sword over his head and looked down at him.**

**"Before it gets dark, you'd better be gone.** **"**

**"** **I told you, you have got it all wrong!"**

**Felt looked upset that he would argue with her so she grabbed her sword and prepared to attack again. Subaru rolled away from her and dodged the strikes aimed at him by her.**

**He rolled until he managed to touch a table. Throwing it up in the air and jumping to catch it, Subaru used it as an effective shield against Felt's strikes.**

**"** **You don't give up do you? I told you to get out of here!"**

**"Just listen to me!"**

**Felt continued to slash and stab at Subaru as he blocked her blade with the table.**

**Subaru stepped on another rock and fell into the small house. Felt quickly broke the pillars supporting the house, making it collapse on top of Subaru with his body pinned beneath it and his head sticking out.**

**Stepping on his pinned body, Felt pointed her blade in his face while looking down at him.**

"Sorry about that, but you can never trust someone in that part of th-"

"We understand don't fret." Otto smiled at her.

Reinhard frowned at the way his lady was living before he came along.

Before Subaru came along.

"It's like fate brought us together…." Reinhard smiled a little, thankful that he had met the boy. Subaru was the reason he found Felt-sama after all.

**"Please! Just hear me out, Felt! I came to see you on important business."**

**"How do you know my name? You want me to steal something for you? You should have said that first!"**

**"You attacked right away! You know this is a greedy business you're running. Do you pride yourself on sticky fingers?"**

**"It's all a matter of how to stay alive. If not for this, I'd have no choice but to sell my body. So what's your business with me? Sp** **it** **i** **t out."**

**S** **ubaru looked up at her with pleading eyes.** **"** **There is one thing I want, here and now, I want to buy the insignia you stole!"**

**"You aren't associated with my client. Are you a business rival?"**

**"Call her a rival, or call her the one who killed my parents… or even the one who killed me!"**

**"You make no sense.** **Well, I'm only interested in selling to whoever pays most. If you have an offer the might be profitable, I'll listen."**

**"Very shrewd… I have something worth more that twenty holy coins. I want to buy your insignia with it." Subaru got his hand out of the rubble and showed Felt his phone.**

**"It's what everyone wants these days, a metia." Subaru took a picture of Felt and showed it to her. The scene shows Subaru out of the rubble and standing while holding his phone to Felt.**

**H** **e was explaining how it works to her.**

**"** **You don't seem to be lying. But that's supposed to be me? I'm way prettier."**

**"If you look this good without makeup, you're doing fine… "**

**"Well, it is unusual. I'll give you that. But twenty holy coins? Not likely. I'm not so stupid as to unquestioningly believe everything a prospective buyer says."**

**"Well, of course not."**

**Felt nodded and looked up at Subaru, her mind made up.**

**"At the far edge of the slums is a loot house. The fair thing is to have the codger who lives there, Old Man Rom, appraise it.** **"**

**Subaru curses under his breath.** **"** **So it still comes to that…"**

**Subaru quickly took Felt's hand and pulled her with him as he walked.** **"** **Alright, let move. Come on lets go. On the double quickly! We'll have him take a look and get out of there!"**

**"Hey! Hey!"**

**The scene shows Subaru and Felt walking together.**

**"What's with you?** **Why are you in such a hurry?** **"**

**F** **elt looked at the hurrying Subaru up and down.** **"** **You're soaked with sweat."**

**Felt looked away from him and glared.**

**"Live strong.** **"**

**Subaru looked at her with a questioning look.** **"** **Everyone in the slums says that. Is it some kind of slogan?"**

**"Don't lump me in with those guys! they're all talk! they're not strong at all!** **They're a bunch of stingy losers at life."**

**"That's a bit harsh…"**

**F** **elt runs ahead of him and stops to glare in his way.**

**"I'm not like the people here. I have no intention of living out my life in these back alleys!** **"**

**"** **And you think twenty holy coins will make your dream come true?"**

**"It's true that'd be a huge leap toward my goal. Even if I were alone, it isn't as I couldn't get by with effort."**

**Subaru looks at her with surprise.** **"** **If you were alone?…" memories of her and old man Rom playing flashed through his mind.**

**"Nevermined…** **"**

**Subaru smiled warmly at her.**

**"What are you smirking about? You really piss me off!** **"**

**Felt was startled when he stepped closer to her, his smile never faltering.** **"** **Don't worry about it." Subaru smiled and patted her head softly.**

**"H-Hey, what're you doing? Stop!"**

"It's the secret Lolimancer technique!" Ricardo fake gasped as he pointed with fake awe in his eyes. The twins laughed at their captain.

"Julius! Write that down!" Anastasia joined in the fun making fun of Subaru's name. Everyone laughed, while a blushing Felt told them to shut up.

**A** **s Felt tried to get his hand off her head, Subaru smiled wide as his spirit was full with determination.**

**"Just gotta make it work, huh?** **"**

**"** **I said stop! don't get all sentimental and blabber nonsense, I'll bite you!"**

**Subaru kept his hand on her head and thought about the times he spent with Emilia.**

_**I'll change the fate that's waiting for me!** _

**"I told you to cut it out!** **"**

_**And to do that, I'll…** _

**Felt quickly bit him in the face.**

**"AAAAAAHHHHH!** **"** **Subaru screamed into the sky.**

Once again, the bro code shined through as The head of the interior and the Shield of the Sanctuary fulfilled their solemn duty to laugh at their brother, the Lolimancer.

**The scene changes to Rom holding Subaru's phone while he and Felt waited for him to judge it.**

**"So this is what a metia looks like?** **"**

**"** **It's fairly delicate, so handle it with care. Think along the lines of, If you break it, you have to die, as in no do-overs."**

**"Yeah, I'm definitely impressed."**

**Felt looked surprised.**

**"If I were to sell this, I'd take no less than fifteen… no, twenty holy coins. Its worth at least that.** **"**

**Subaru took the phone and raised his fist in satisfaction.** **"** **All right! Negotiations complete! Now if we're done talking then lets get outta here and have a celebration drink."**

**As Subaru tried to lead the two out of the loot house, Felt instantly caught on.**

**"Hold it! Why are you in such a hurry?** **"**

**"** **Life doesn't last forever. Make every second count-" Subaru tried to bullshit his way out of her suspicion.**

**"Yea, yeah!** **I don't care about any of that. Why do you even care about the insignia anyway? The insignia is worth a lot more than it looks. That's why everyone wants it."**

**Felt showed him the jewel and looked convinced.**

**"In other words, this would sell for more than your metia-** **"**

**"** **Hang on, Felt! that's a dangerous way to think!** **He appraised it for more than twenty holy coins! Just sell it for that! don't ask for more!** **"**

**"** **El- The woman who asked you for it can't go higher than twenty, either. She won't pay more than that!"**

**"** **How do you know that?"** **Felt asked**

**Subaru is looking terrified.** **"** **You just admitted that you're with them."**

**Subaru looked at the door in a panic and back at her.** **"** **I don't have much time! Please Felt!"**

**"Begging won't help. I acknowledge you as a negotiating party. But not hearing what my client says wouldn't be fair.** **"**

**Rom looks at Felt with a thoughtful look.**

**"The reason I want that insignia is so I can return it to its owner.** **"**

**"** **Huh?"**

**"I want to return it to it's owner so please hurry! that's all! So please!" Subaru bowed his head to them.**

**"** **Felt, it doesn't look to me like the boy's lying."**

**"Don't get taken in by him. He's obviously joking. Return it to its owner? Ridiculous! If you're gonna lie, make it believable!"**

**R** **om begins to glare at her.**

**"** **I won't be fooled!"**

"He really wants to save you! But your just making it harder!." Petra moaned as she saw Felt's stubbornness.

Felt just looked down and clenched her fists in anger and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Big bro."

**Subaru slowly raises his head in despair.**

**"Felt…** **"**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**"Who's that?** **"** **Rom asked as he looked at the door.**

**"It might be for me. it's a little early though."**

**Subaru was shaking with fear. Memories of when Elsa slaughtered everyone flashed in his mind.**

**"Don't open it! W-We'll be killed!** **"**

**Felt ignored him and opened the door,** **slowly. Like a little bitch.**

**Subaru stared at the opened door with despair, afraid and shaking in place.**

**The door opened to reveal…**

**"Kill you? I wouldn't do something so terrifying.** **"**

**Subaru and Felt gasped in shock and surprise.**

**For infront of them was…**

**the silver haired half-elf and the true owner of the insignia.**

Emilia smiled and intertwined her fingers with Subaru's "This is the one." she said to Rem and Beatrice, making them smile.

Subaru will not die this time.

**Title card:**

_**Reunion with the Witch** _

**The Scene** **changes to an angry Emilia scolding Felt in the corner of the loot house.**

**"I'm glad you're here. This time, you won't get away.** **"**

**Subaru was confused as he watched from the side with Rom beside him.**

_**Why is she here? It's still light out. Wait, if she hadn't been with me, would she have arrived this early?** _

"I guess that's true huh?"

"That must've hurt his pride."

**Subaru realized that he really did hold Emilia back and made her arrive here late in the first loop.**

**"You never quit, do you?" Felt tried to move away from Emilia.**

**"Sorry, but this is something I cannot give up on. If you do as I say, I won't hurt you." Emilia raised her hand and summoned** **six icicles all around her and pointing at everyone in the loot house including Subaru.**

**"I have only one demand. Return my insignia. It's very important to me."**

**Everyone tensed at Emilia's glare as the ice shards floated around her.**

**"If she were just another magic user, I wouldn't back down but this one's trouble…** **"**

**"** **What's with you Old Man Rom? Admitting defeat before we even fight?"**

**Rom ignored Felt and looked at Emilia.**

**"Young lady, you're an elf, ain't ya?** **"**

**Emilia slowly closed her eyes as if she was annoyed.**

**"Not exactly. I'm only a half-elf.** **"**

**Felt started to get scared.**

**"A half-elf… and with silver hair… wait, are you…** **"**

**Emilia waved with annoyance at the cowering girl.**

**"It's an accidental resemblance! Really, it's bothersome to me."**

**S** **ubaru looked between Emilia and Felt not knowing what to do.**

**Felt pointed at him while glaring.** **"** **You set me up, didn't you?" she accused.**

**"Huh? No, I didn't do anything…"**

**"After you said you'd return it to its owner, I thought you were suspicious!"**

**Emilia looked at Subaru, clearly baffled.** **"** **What do you mean? You two aren't working together?"**

**Subaru looked** **between Felt and Emilia with a hysteric gaze. He was sweating and panicking, trying to find something to use in this situation….**

**Then he noticed a small flower placed on Emilia's white robes.**

**The same one…**

**from the first loop.**

_**Her nature never changes, no matter how many times I start over in this world.** _

**Subaru smiled warmly as he remembered his first loop.**

**"Hey what are you laughing about?!** **"**

**"** **Come on, isn't that enough? Return her insignia." Subaru said to Felt.**

**He turned to the magic powered Emilia and smiled at her.**

**"And you Sat- You, hurry and get out of here. Try not to let anyone steal again.** **"**

**Perplexed, Emilia stared at Subaru with a hand on her hip.** **"** **Why are you suddenly being so nice? I don't understand at all."**

**Felt stomped her foot down and yelled at him.** **"** **I don't understand you, Either! what's up with you?"**

"We were so confused back then!" Felt facepalmed as she understood the reason for his weirdness now. Emilia nodded her head and glared as she knew what comes next.

**Subaru smiled at the two confused girls and looked at Emilia.**

**He noticed something shining behind the elf girl.**

**"Puck! Shield her!** **"**

**Emilia's back was covered by an ice made shield that blocked an on coming strike from a blade.**

"Nice, quick thinking." Crusch nodded in approval.

**Emilia looked back in surprise.**

**"That was a bit closer than I expected. You saved us.** **"** **Puck held his thump to Subaru in gratitude.**

**Subaru smirked.** **"** **Nice on** **e** **Puck. Thank goodness it was before five, while you're still on duty. Thanks!" Subaru held his thump to the cat on Emilia's shoulder.**

**E** **veryone in the room looked at the crouched attacker as she got up.**

**"A spirit. that's a spirit right? How wonderful.** **"**

**Elsa giggled as she faced them.** **"** **I have never dissected a spirit's stomach before."**

**"Hey, what do you mean by that?** **"** **Felt asked in confusion.**

**"If the item's original owner is here, we can hardly negotiate. So I have changed my plans. I shall slaughter everyone here. You failed to see your job through to the end. You talk a big game but you do terrible work. You really are just another slum dweller."**

**Elsa tilted her head as she insulted Felt.**

**The little blonde glared at the killer with her body shaking in anger.**

**"You bitch…** **"** **Felt looked at her side to find a growling nasty eyes boy.**

**"Don't get your kicks from picking on a little kid, you guts loving sadist! Felt is doing her best to live strong… just because your plan was thrown off, you think it's over and flip tables? Are you a kid? You should value life more. Do you know how much having your belly cut open hurts? Well I do!"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm in the process of letting the justice and chivalry I never knew I had to denounce all the world's unfairness! And what I consider unfair is you this situation, and… "**

**Subaru quickly turned around and smirked at the camera.**

**"Stay tuned folks..** **"**

Garfiel and Otto laughed their asses off. Even Julius was chuckling.

Petra and Beatrice giggled uncontrollably.

**he looked back at Elsa with a smirk and clapped his hands, confusing Felt.**

**"Done buying time for you, Puck! Get her!** **"**

**"** **A brilliant display of awkwardness, which I hope survives through the ages. I better live up to your expectations!" Puck powered up and faced the bowel bitch.**

**"** **We haven't introduced ourselves, have we? My name's Puck.** **Remember my name after you die."** **Pu** **c** **k** **s** **h** **oo** **t** **a bunch ice shards at the killer as he cheerfully spoke about her death.**

**Elsa covered herself in her black cloak and let herself be encased with ice.**

**"** **Did they get her?"**

**"Don't trigger that flag old man!"**

"Stupid old man!"

"Old Man Rom is NOT stupid!"

**The dust settled to reveal Elsa encased in ice and immobile.**

**"One should always be prepared." Elsa's voice sounded from beneath the ice as her jacket glowed and destroyed the ice around her.**

**Her cloak disappeared and revealed her smirking form as she ran towards Emilia while licking her lips and holding her blade.**

**"** **Don't underestimate a spiritual-** **arts user." Emilia did a pose with her hand and manifested a shield of thick ice infront of Elsa's attack.**

**Elsa began cartwheeling away from Emilia while dodging Puck's ice shards as he shot at her from above.**

**"** **For a girl, you're well accustomed to battle." Puck** **said** **as he was shooting at the cartwheeling killer.**

**"My, it has been a while since I've been regarded as a simple girl."**

**Elsa jumped on a table and began swiping her blade against icicles being shot at her from both Puck and Emilia.**

**"Well, from my perspective, all opponents are basically babies. Still, you're so strong. I almost pity you.** **"**

**Elsa jumped from corner to corner and all over the walls as she dodged the ice shooting due.**

**"Being praised by a spirit, I am deeply touched.** **"**

**As Elsa fought with them, the window showed Rom, Felt, and Subaru huddled in a corner to take cover from the ice.**

**"If it turns into a battle of attrition, we should have a chance.** **"**

**"** **No, fer a spirit, the real battle is how long they can stay corporeal."**

**Subaru winced.** **"** **That's right, it must be almost five… " he looked at the window and found the light of the sun had been snuffed as Night time fell on the land.**

**E** **lsa** **continued** **to swipe at the ice shards shot at her as she spoke.**

**"Oh, and just when we were having such fun. What a bore.** **"**

**"** **That's what sucks about being a ladies' man. The girls just wont let you sleep. But you know, staying up late is bad for your skin, so we should wrap this up!"**

**Elsa dodged a strike and tried to jump away but she found her foot stuck on some ice that prevented her from moving.**

**"I wasn't just randomly throwing those around.** **"** **Puck slowly flew down and sat on a smirking Emilia's shoulder.**

**"Does this mean I've been had?" Elsa shrugged not at all afraid.**

**"Goodnight!" Puck shouted as Emilia prepared a powerful magic attack with both hands.**

**T** **he attack left a trial of oncoming spiky ice shooting swiftly** **straight** **at the** **stationary Elsa. It looked like the end for the lady.**

**But Elsa managed to free her foot and jump out of the way of the trial attack.**

**"** **My how lovely. I thought I was going to die." The screen showed Elsa's bare foot so cut and injured from the ice she was forced to break to avoid the attack, it had a pool of blood beneath it. Elsa just looked at Emilia with an excited smirk, not at all in pain.**

"Yuck!"

"Ewww!"

**E** **veryone looked at her in surprise.**

**"But you're a girl, so I don't find that sort of thing very impressive.** **"** **Puck cooed as he yawned.**

**"Puck, can you keep going?" Emilia asked the cat on her shoulder.**

**"Sorry, I'm really sleepy… I underestimated her a bit… My mana's gone, so I have to disappear."**

**"I'll take care of things here, so you can rest. Thank you."**

**"If anything happens to you, I'll act according to my contract. If it comes down to it, call me, even if you have to squeeze me out of my odo." Puck whispered to Emilia before disappearing into thin air.**

**"You're going away?" Elsa pouted. She took a piece of ice and placed her foot sole on it. The foot sole and ice seemed to merge with some steam coming out around the foot.**

**Elsa tapped the ice shoe she had essentially made and began walking on it.**

**"Well, that is very unfortunate.** **"** **Elsa quickly charged at Emilia.**

**Emilia manifested a shield and an Ice shard and protected herself from the killer as Elsa ran circles around Emilia and swiped at her. Ice shields.**

**Subaru looked really anxious and uneasy as the battle continued with him huddled in a corner.**

**Flashes of images from his failed loops, showed him the dead corpses of the people he couldn't protect.**

**Subaru's leg began shaking in place as he found it harder and harder to intervene into the fight.**

"I think I understand now, why you fight and work so hard." Emilia and Rem looked at the boy beside them in sadness.

"How many times did you go through this, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked with fear filling her eyes and desperation coating her voice.

Subaru gave no answer.

**"We can't keep watching, Felt.** **"** **Subaru looked up at Rom as the old man stood from his place.**

**Felt stood up with Rom and nodded.**

**"Yeah, I know. If we're going to run, we should get moving now. About before….** **"**

**Felt looked down at the still sitting Subaru.** **"Well…** **I guess you kinda saved me."**

**Subaru looked surprised by the bashfulness Felt was displaying.**

**"But just a little. Also don't call me a little kid! I'm fifteen, you know! That can't be much younger than you!"**

**"I'** **ll** **b** **e eighteen this year… "**

**"No way! you're totally a kid! You need to live a life that shows more on your face."**

**The screen shows Elsa still beating on Emilia's shields. Until finally, the killer managed to land a kick on the half girl.**

**Emilia quickly landed on her feet on the bar and jumped out of the way of a spinning Elsa with a blade aimed at her.** **Emilia slammed against the shelves behind the bar and fell to the ground with all of the objects and** **collectibles** **on the shelves falling on top of her.**

**Seeing Emilia out of commission, Rom decided to be the next opponent.**

**"Here I come!** **"** **armed with a bat, he charged the killer.**

**"Ah, but isn't it a bit boorish to cut in on a dance?"**

**"If you wanna dance, I'll show you the best dancing you've ever seen."**

**Elsa and Rom traded blows one after the other. Elsa landed infront of the Ice trial left by Pucks final attack.**

**Rom charged at her with his bat.**

**"Here we go** **roun' and roun'"**

**Rom delivers a hit so strong it breaks all of Puck's ice.**

**"Eh? What in the-** **"**

**Rom looks up and finds Elsa standing on the tip of his bat.**

**"** **You are so strong, I was able to do this." Elsa smirks as she aims a swipe to cut his head off.**

"Goddamn she's tenacious!" Ricardo yelled out as he watched Elsa smoking them one by one.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they watched the intense fight.

**"Not happening!" Felt quickly throws her blade in the air, hitting Elsa's own, making the killer mess Rom's neck and cut deep into his shoulder instead.**

**"Old Man Rom!"** **Felt screamed in shock as Rom fell on the floor bleeding.**

**E** **lsa dropped on top of his body with an annoyed stare.**

**"You bad girl…** **"** **Felt recoiled in fear.**

**"You have neither the resolve nor the strength to fight.** **You should have at least stayed in the corner, making yourself small."** **Elsa cooed at Felt teasingly.**

**Subaru is shown still in the same position as he watched with an uneasy grimace.**

_**Damn, we're done for… there's really nothing I can do.** _

_**I guess I'll have to Return by Death and start over.** _

**The images of his death while bleeding hi guts out were shown as Subaru clenched his shirt in frustration and nervousness.**

_**No, I don't want to feel that pain again.** _

_**I don't wanna die…** _

"My poor Subaru-kun."

Emilia nodded with Rem's words and squeezed his hand as she watched the screen with a grimace of frustration that she couldn't hug him then.

**Elsa charges at Felt.**

_**I g-guess, as long as I have a life all I can do is fight with all my might.** _

**Elsa is shown to be standing over the cowering Felt. The killer was about to drive a finale strike to cut the little girl in half.**

**She struck.**

**And missed.**

**"Hiadara!** **"** **Just like that knight that saved the young boy from the carriage, Subaru jumped and held Felt in both hands out of the way of danger.**

**Elsa turned around and blocked an ice shard.**

**Emilia got up from the bar and weakly shot more ice at the black widow.**

**"** **Are you okay?" Subaru asked the fallen Felt.**

**"** **Why did you… "**

**"Listen Felt. I'm going to by us some time. I'll give you an opening somehow. So when I do, run as fast as you can!"**

**"What? You're telling me to tuck my tail and run?!"**

**"Yes… stick out your butt, tuck in your tail, and run. You're fifteen, and I'm eighteen. That means you're probably the youngest one here. So it's a given we'd pick the method most likely to keep you alive."**

**"Give me a break. A minute ago you were cowering in fear!"**

**Subaru smiled.**

**"That was then. This is now. I'm not cowering now, so it's fine.** **"**

Felt looked down and sighed. She really wanted to spend some more time with him. He seemed fun.

**The camera shows Emilia blocking Elsa with her shield, when the killer suddenly turned around and dodged the bat coming down on her by our lap pillow loving cunt.**

**"** **Take this!"**

**E** **lsa quickly stab her blade at Subaru's face but he manages to block it narrowly.**

**"** **Now! Go, Felt!"**

**Felt runs towards the door while Subaru is holding Elsa off.**

"He is very reliable." Frederica smiled at the way this boy worked hard to save everyone. But then frowned when she remembered the Sanctuary incident.

How many times did he die to save everyone then?

Her blood froze.

**"You think I'll let her go?** **"**

**Elsa suddenly manifests a small dagger out of fucking nowhere.** **And throws it at the little girl.**

**As the dagger flew towards Felt, a block of wood was suddenly thrown at it, stopping the dagger's momentum.**

**After the dagger fall Subaru smirks as he managed to stop Elsa from hurting Felt.**

**"Yeah, I'm awesome!** **"**

**"** **But that hurt the tips of my toes more than I expected-"**

**Subaru was kicked in the face.**

"Worthless Barusu!"

**The loot house is shown with slashing and breaking noises coming out of it. Felt is running away from the house with a scared look on her face.**

**Subaru fell down but he smirks at the killer.**

**"You let one get away.** **"** **He mocked her as he tried to stand with the bat acting as a stick.**

**"For once, I do feel a tiny bit annoyed."**

**"** **Don't forget about me." Emilia quickly shot another shard at Elsa. But the killer blocked it like it was nothing.**

**"** **By now, I have quite tired of that game. Do you think you can still keep me amused?"**

**Subaru looks over at Emilia.** **"** **If you've got some hidden power, now would be a good time to use it."**

**"I do have a trump card. But if I use it, I'll be the only one left standing."**

**"No exploding yourself, please… don't do anything hasty."**

**"I won't use it. Not when you're still here…** **Doing you best."**

**Subaru remembers the last time he saw Emilia in his first loop. The last words she gave him.**

**Do your best, Subaru. You worthless child.**

**"** **Just now, I didn't see anything… " Subaru slowly got up straight on his legs without leaning on the bat.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Non of that entire conversation ever happened! I finally remembered why I'm here to begin with."**

**Emilia widened her eyes as Subaru glared determined at Elsa.** **"** **I'll kill you shitbag! I won't let you play your trump card!"**

**"** **I'll blow you away."**

**Subaru's eyes light up with conviction.**

**"I'll live.** **"**

**He aims his bat at Elsa.**

**"I'll get my happy ending.** **"** **Emilia stared at him eyes wide.**

"So this is the will that burned my way of the future." Roswaal softly looked on with a frown and no speech pattern. Ram looked at him with a thoughtful gaze.

**"Seems you have a bit too much energy." Elsa mocked as she swiftly charged at the smiling boy.**

**"You black widow!" Subaru began trading strikes and blows with Elsa.**

**"Well, there's no doubt you'll be the first caught in my web." Elsa was about to strike him but an Ice shard ruined her aim.**

**"Nice cover!"**

**Emilia is trying to aim at Elsa but she is afraid of hitting Subaru instead.**

**Elsa begins cutting and slashing Subaru's hands and face, wounding him and making him bleed.**

**"Ouch, damn it! How do you like this?!** **"**

**Subaru yelled a cry of war as he held the bat as high as he could over his head to strike her.**

**Only he was** **duping** **her as he let the bat go and spun around to kick her** **in the face…**

"Woah!"

"Nice, Trick!"

**but Elsa swiftly caught his ankle in one hand.**

**"** **I caught you."**

"F'ck!"

"This is bad!" Otto was at the edge of his seat.

**E** **lsa smiles while Subaru glares hatefully. She giggles as she held her blade high.**

**Subaru glared and waited for her to cut leg off as she was holding it firmly.**

**Suddenly… a loud voice echoed.**

**"That's enough.** **"**

**Everyone looked around to find the source of the voice.**

**Suddenly, something fell through the ceiling of the loot house filling the room with dust.**

**Subaru quickly pulled his leg out of her grasp and ran into the dust cloud.**

**Elsa was faced by the source of the interruption.**

**A red haired knight slowly emerged from the fog and commanded the air around him to clear the area making his coat rustle in the air.**

**"** **It looks like that was a close call, I'm glad I made it in time. Now…"**

**"You're… "**

**"Shall we put an end to this?" Reinhard smiled at Elsa.**

Everyone cheered as the hero entered.

"Badass!"

"Have my babies."

"That was so coo- wait, what the fuck!?"

**The scene changes to show Felt running around the empty slums in distress.**

**"Anyone! Is anyone here?!** **"** **Felt looked around pleading for help but she was met with people closing their doors and shutting their windows in her face.**

**"Damn it! Please… please, someone… someone help!" Felt ran with tears in her eyes.**

**She ran with her eyes close calling as loud as she can.**

**When she bumped into someone, falling on her behind.**

**Felt looked up.**

**"Very well… I'll help.** **"** **Reinhard gave a charming smile.**

**The scene changes back to the Reinhard standing infront of Elsa with a bleeding Subaru staring at him from behind.**

**"Reinhard?** **"**

**"** **That's right Subaru. We meet again. Sorry I'm late."**

**Reinhard** **looked at the woman before him up and down.**

**"Black hair, black clothes, and a blade unique to the northern provinces. There is no mistaking those characteristics. You are the Bowel Hunter.** **"**

**"** **What kind of evil nickname is that?"**

**"It was derived from her unique killing style. Her name is known, even in the capital, as that of a dangerous individual.**

**"Reinhard… "**

**"** **Yes, a knight among knights, born to a line of master swordsmen, correct? How remarkable, having all my opponents be so much fun."**

**"** **There many things I'd like to ask you. I insist that you surrender."**

**"You expect such a starving predator to resist such a choice, juicy prey?"**

**Reinhard just chuckles a bit and looks back at Subaru.**

**"Subaru, stand back a bit. If you stand next to her that would be appreciated.** **"** **Reinhard points at Emilia as she was healing Rom's wound.**

**Subaru smirks and nods.** **"** **That woman is like a monster so don't lower your guard… "**

**"As luck would have it.." Rienhard looks Elsa in the eye. "Hunting monsters happens to be my specialty."**

**Subaru kneels beside Emilia and notices Rom breathing in pain.**

**"Old Man Rom is still alive?** **"**

**"** **He isn't out of the woods yet. I have to heal him now."**

**Subaru looks at her in surprise.** **"** **You really want to? He's part of the gang that stole you** **r** **insignia."**

**Emilia starts working on the healing spell.**

**"That's why I need him to recover, so he'll repay the favor by giving me** **information.** **"**

**Subaru stares as Emilia speaks softly.** **"** **He wouldn't lie to one who has saved his life.** **This is as much for my own sake.** **"**

"Man, Subaru is going to drown in love for you Emilia!"

Emilia blushed as the twins teased her.

**T** **he scene returns to the fight between Elsa and** **Reinhard** **. The Bowel Hunter (Gay ass name) charged at** **Reinhard** **with sonic speed.**

**"I would rather not use violence on a woman.** **"**

**Reinhard kicks his foot on the floor emitting a shock wave around him breaking the wood he was standing on and killing Elsa's momentum, forcing her to stand before him unguarded. Reinhard swiftly kicked her in the side** **making her roll a few feet away.**

**"** **Just as the rumors say… No, you're even better."**

**"I'm not sure I'll meet your expectations."**

**"Aren't you going to use that sword at your hip? I would love to experience its legendary sharpness."**

**"This sword can only be drawn when needed. The fact that it hasn't left its sheath, means that this is not one of those times."**

**"I do believe I have been** **underestimated.** **"**

**"It's an upsetting judgment for me, as well. T** **herefor,** **"**

**R** **einhard picked up a sword from the ground.**

**"I shall take you on with this instead. Do you object?** **"**

**"** **No, it is wonderful. Wonderful! Do entertain me please!" Elsa smirks manically and charges.**

**R** **einhard simply activates his power and the sword glows. He blocked the strike and made Elsa drop the blade from her grasp.**

**Catching the tip of the blade by his two fingers, Reinhard looked at Elsa.**

**"If you've lost your weapon, I strongly suggest you surrender.** **"** **Reinhard threw the blade and made it stab into a pillar.**

**Elsa looked annoyed and threw the broken handle of her weapon behind her as she charged hands empty.**

**"She's got a second one, Reinhard!** **"** **Subaru shouted from the side.**

**S** **uddenly, a second blade manifested in her hand and she swiped at Reinhard. She would have almost cut his stomach had he not been fast enough to step back.**

**Elsa kept her eyes on Reinhard but spoke towards Subaru.** **"** **I'm impressed you knew."**

**"Well, I've personally experienced it… "**

**"** **But I don't have a mere two fangs, would you mind if we start again?"**

**"If I divest you of all you weapons will you be satisfied?"**

**"If I lose my fangs, I'll use my claws. If I lose my claws I'll use my bones. And if I lose my bones, I'll use my life." Elsa began jumping all over the loot house at demonic speeds that turned her into nothing but a blur.**

"Scary!" Petra shivered as she remembered the night she met her face to face. Thank god she had a hero who… already…

knew…

that she needed…

...help.

Petra's eyes leaked a few tears.

Did she… die.

Did he… oh, god.

**"** **This is how a Bowel Hunter fights."** **Reinhard** **manages to block various speedy attacks with ease.**

**"** **Surely Reinhard won't fail to land the decisive blow, will he?** **"**

**"** **Because I'm using my spiritual arts, he cannot fight at full strength."**

**"What do those have to do with each other?"**

**"** **If he was truly intent on fighting all the mana in the atmosphere would turn away from me. I'm almost done healing him. When I give the signal, let him now."**

**Subaru looks down to find Rom's wound fully closing up.**

**"Whoa!"**

**"Now he's all right. Go ahead."**

**Subaru quickly turned to Reinhard.** **"** **I don't really get it, but do you thing** **Reinhard** **!"**

**R** **einhard nods and activates his blessings,** **soaking up all the mana in the air around him.**

**"Oh, what will you show me?" Elsa asked as she watched the mana being sucked into his sword.**

**"** **The Swordplay of the Astrea family." Reinhard readies sword.**

**Elsa smiles and prepares two blades in both hands. Wait. How the fuck did sh-**

**"The Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert.** **"**

**"** **Reinhard Van Astrea, of the line of master swordsmen."**

**The two face off as Rienhard's sword glows so bright it blinded everyone around him.**

**Reinhard raised his glowing sword which was emitting Whale noises, and struck Elsa with a blow so strong it made the entire loot house explode.**

**"** **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"**

**S** **ubaru looks at Rienhard in shock as the entire Loot house was blown to bits.**

"This is excessive!" Otto yelled in astonishment.

Reinhard smiled sheepishly.

Garfiel just looked at the screen with a frown.

How was the bitch alive then? And how was that guy able to beat her with one swing!

**"Hunting monsters is your specialty, my ass! You're a monster yourself!** **"**

Some laughed at this, but Reinhard smiled warmly. He genuinely cared for his friendship with Subaru. He treats him like any other person.

**"** **Even I'm a bit hurt by a comment like that, Subaru."**

**The Sword Saint looks at the Sword in his hand as it vaporizes into dust from the sheer power it used in strike.**

**"I'm sorry I asked too much of you. Rest well now.** **"**

**(That's how, Sword-kun died. RIP.)**

"How stro'g is tis guy" Garfiel asked in shock.

"That's the Sword Saint for you." Priscilla commented in boredom. Non of this interested her.

Except for one thing.

That boy…. He interested her greatly.

**Subaru stood up and looked around.** **"** **There isn't a shadow left, let alone a body… this is all that's left after just one sword swing?"**

**"It's over now?"** **Emilia stood up and tried to walk but stumbled and almost fell as she held her head in her hand.**

**Subaru caught her immediately.** **"** **Yea, somehow or other. Literally."**

**Emilia notices something and steps back from him.** **"** **Why are you staring at me? That's quite rude."**

**"It's just, you still have your arms and legs, even your head… "**

**"Of course I do. Don't say such scary things."**

**"Yeah, you're right. Its obvious huh? I still have my arms, too. And there's no knife in my back or gaping hole in my gut."**

**"You talk as if you've experienced those things before."**

**"There was a time when I did."**

"It's morbid to see him talk about it like this." Rem spoke softly.

Emilia nodded as she glanced at her knight with deeply saddened eyes. "Poor Subaru." The half-elf muttered as she wished he would give her another one of he's stupid smiles.

**Subaru looks at the standing swordsmen.** **"** **Oh, yeah,** **Reinhard** **… I haven't thanked you yet. You saved my ass! Back in the alley too. I guess you heard my heart's cries for help, friend."**

**Reinhard appeared to be really happy.**

**"If I did do that, I'd certainly be proud… Friend.** **"**

"You guys seem chummy." Julius huffed softly and narrowed his eyes a little.

Reinhard just smirked at him.

**Reinhard looks at Felt as she entered through a broken wall. "She was desperately running around the streets, and asked for my help."**

**"That's… " Emilia glared at the girl but Subaru waved her off.**

**"Now, hang on… if she hadn't brought Reinhard we'd have been destroyed. Just look at this face and spare me the ice statue punishment?" Subaru pleaded with his hands for her.**

**E** **milia looked away with a pout.** **"** **I wouldn't do something so violent!"**

**"and what does your face have to do with anything?"**

**"Subaru!"**

**Reinhard quickly called out for his friend as Elsa emerged from a bunch of debris.**

"How did she survive that?!" Felix shouted

"Oh no! Emilia-sama!" Petra held her hands to her mouth in fear.

**The Bowel Hunter** **ran with a nasty glare on her face and a blade in her hand towards Emilia, preparing to kill.**

**Reinhard ran towards her but he wouldn't be fast enough.**

**"** **She'll go for the gut!"**

**Quickly picking up the bat he was fighting with, the battered Subaru pushed Emilia away and stood before Elsa with the bat infront of him to shield his own guts from the blow.**

**"He got in my way again!** **"** **Elsa growled as she glared at the boy.**

"Lolimancer! Lolimancer! Lolimancer!"

Everyone was cheering. Otto, Garfiel and the twins were howling his name.

**"That's enough, Elsa!" Reinhard ran infront of Emilia.**

**Elsa threw her blade at him but she missed. Everyone stared as the killer smirked with blood running over her ragged face.**

**"Soon enough, I'll disembowel everyone here.** **"** **she jumped and landed on a broken pillar.**

**"Till then, take good care of you bowels."**

**with that, The Bowel Hunter climbed the wall and disappeared into the night.**

**(and we will never see her again.** **)**

"And we saw th't bitch again." Garfiel glared hatefully.

**Reinhard ran to Emilia's side in a hurry.** **"** **Are you unhurt?"**

**"Whether I'm unhurt doesn't matter! More importantly, " she pushed** **Reinhard** **outta the way and walked to the beaten Subaru's side.**

**"Are you all right? That was far too reckless!"**

**"Oh, it was no problem."**

**"I sure took the long road, but I finally reached this point."**

**S** **ubaru quickly pointed at the sky and did his pose.**

**"My name is Natsuki Subaru! And I just saved your life from a heinous villain! Are we okay on that?** **"**

**"** **Okay?"**

**"** **It means are we clear on that? So… Okay."**

**"O-Okay…"**

**"** **I, your rescuer, saved your life. And you are the heroine I saved! So wouldn't that mean you should repay me in kind? Wouldn't it?"**

**"All right, I get it. Only if it's within my power of course." Emilia glared at Subaru thinking that he will take advantage for some gold or something really gross.**

"Pervert Barusu."

"Let's see how he uses this. Will he ask for money? Or fame? Maybe even a home!" Anastasia looked on with intrigue as she wanted to learn how this boy thinks.

**"In that case, I have only one request!"**

**Emilia steeled herself and glared at him. She was ready.**

**"My request is…"**

**Emilia stared at him with anticipation,** **gulping.**

**"Tell me your name."**

"That's very disappointing." Anastasia sighed deflated.

"He has his heart out on his sleeve." The old swordsman sitting beside Crusch smiled warmly at the screen.

**Emilia stared at the boy for a few seconds. Then she giggled softly.**

**"Emilia.** **"**

**"** **Huh?" Subaru looked at her with surprise.**

**"My name is Emilia. Just Emilia." Subaru stared as she smiled under the moon light. As if she was an angel.**

**Emilia smiled warmly at him.** **"** **Thank you, Subaru. For saving me."** **Emilia opened her palm for him.**

**Subaru looked at it. Memories of his past loops played.**

_**All those times I got hurt, all the crying I did, all the pain I felt, all the fighting with my life at stake… and my reward was her name and a single smile.** _

**"Jeez… talk about unequal compensation** **"**

**Subaru took Emilia's hand and shook.**

"This is boy is so in loooooooove!" Al shouted from the back which made the others laugh.

Emilia smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

**"Anyway, Subaru, I'm impressed that you're unhurt.** **"**

**"** **That thing protected me just in time. If not for that, I'd be in two pieces right now."**

**"** **True, if not for this…" Reinhard picked the bat from the ground.**

**B** **ut it was cut in half…**

**"Eh?** **"**

**All three of them slowly turned or looked down at Subaru's belly.**

**Where his clothing was cut.**

**"Uh-oh. I should have seen this coming.** **"**

**Subaru's guts burst open and blood spelled everywhere as he fell down, fainting.**

**"** **Subaru?" Emilia worriedly knelt by his side.**

**S** **ubaru looked up at her as she looked down at him.**

_**Man… she's so cute when she's panicking… A parallel world fantasy...** _

"Subaruuuuu!" Emilia blushed beet red but had a smile on her upturned lips as she liked the way he complimented her even when they first met.

Knowing the circumstance behind their meetings together made her happiness deflate however.

**Darkness…**

**"There. His treatment should be complete. He should be over the hump now.** **"**

**"** **By the way, Emilia-sama, what is your relation to Subaru?"**

**"** **A passing acquaintance? I don't recall ever meeting him before.** **I thought our meeting today was the first time.** **"**

**"** **N** **o** **he was looking for you. He said he had something to give you."**

**"** **That's why it's so strange… "**

**"What shall we do with him? I would be glad to take him home as a guest."**

**"No, I'll ta** **ke** **hi** **m** **hom** **e w** **it** **h** **m** **e.** **Th** **at way, I can le** **arn wh** **a** **t'** **s** **real** **ly g** **oing on."**

"I guess, we know now." Reinhard frowned. But he looked to his side to find Felt glaring hatefully at him.

"Lady Felt-san?"

"You mean to tell me that we could've had Subaru on our team! Why didn't you take him with you?!"

Reinhard sweated in worry.

The Emilia camp huddled a little closer to protect their member.

"No one is gonna snatch him, commoners." Priscilla laughed at the group's idiotic antics.

**E** **milia looked at Felt and Rom.**

**"What would become of them?** **"** **she asked.**

**"** **Officially, I cannot overlook what they've done. But… unfortunately, I'm off duty today."**

**Emilia giggled.** **"** **You're a bad knight."**

**Emilia slowly sat next to Felt, the little girl trying to look away from the guilt.**

**"** **Is this old man your family?"**

**"Something like that, he is the only one I have… he's like my grandpa."**

**"I see. I only have one family member, too.** **But he's always asleep at the most important times."**

**"** **I thought you'd be a lot harsher on me. I'm sorry.** **You saved my life and I can't let a debt go unpaid.** **I'll return what I stole, keep it hidden so no one can steal it again!** **"**

**"** **It feels funny, having you give me that warning."**

**A** **s Felt opened her palm to Emilia revealing the insignia, Reinhard looked at the jewel with wide eyes.**

**The stone… was glowing.**

**Felt gasped as her wrist was grabbed roughly by the Sword Saint.**

**"** **Reinhard!" "You're hurting me! Let go!"**

**R** **einhard glared at the jewel shaken.** **"** **H-How could this be?"**

**he looked at Felt and asked sternly. "What is your name?"**

**"Huh? It's Felt…"**

**"And your family name? How old are you?"**

**"I don't have anything fancy like a family name! I'm… about fifteen, I think.** **I don't know my birthday.** **Just let me go!"**

**"** **Emilia-sama, I am afraid I cannot keep my promise to you.** **I shall be taking this girl with me."**

**"** **May I ask why? If it's for stealing my insignia… "**

**"That is, indeed, no small crime. But next to the gravity of overlooking the crime unfolding before me, it's trivial."**

**Reinhard stood up with the struggling Felt as he kept a firm grip on her wrest.**

**"I need you to come with me.** **I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to refuse.** **"**

**"** **Get over yourself! Just because you saved me-"**

**Reinhard just forced a sleeping spell on her making Felt fall unconscious into his grasp.**

**"** **That wasn't very courtly, either."**

"Who do you think you are? Lolimancer?" Everyone in the room laughed and giggled at Julius's deadpanned question to Reinhard.

The man had the decency to blush as this was an embarrassing scene for his knightly self.

**"** **I was careful not to use too much. Emilia-sama I'll be calling upon you soon shortly. I hope you understand." Reinhard carried Felt princess style and handed Emilia her Jewel back.**

**"** **Please take care of Subaru."**

**The moon behind them both glowed brilliantly, startling them both and making them look up at it.**

**"Today might be our last chance to gaze calmly at the moon.** **"**

**The screen stopped at Subaru's sleeping face.**

"That's nooot worrying at aaaall." Roswaal sang out in sarcasm as the screen was obviously eluding to some rough times for Subaru.

**Second title card:**

_**Starting life in another world from zero.** _

**Credit song: Styx hylix acoustic version**

**Episode 2 Directors Cut end.**

_** "...First Arc. End." ** _

"Hmm does this mean we will watch every major obstacle he overcame in different arcs each?" Julius asked.

"Maaaaybe, but that meaaaaaans that the second arc will be the mabeast invaaaaasion."

"Barusu knew the layout to the mansion immediately."

"Subaru-kun also knew how to read and write when he came to the mansion."

Everyone's blood ran cold as they looked at the twins.

Beatrice had a forgone expression on her face.

Everyone stayed silent.

Subaru Natsuki… will die again.

"Oh dearest god." Reinhard whispered in distress.

Emilia gripped his hand tight and though about crushing it just to see if he wakes up. She needed him to tell her about his pain.

Rem looked at Subaru with a depressed expression. Spirits, please don't let it be true.

'Did I… hurt my Subru-kun-?'

The screen activated once again.

**_"..._ _Second Arc. Begin_ "**

_**Episode 3….Second Arc's intro…** _

_**Start.** _

* * *

I am speed.

Okay guys, I want to seriously thank all of you. everyone is warning me to keep my health and safety my main focus and I was really touched by that. I hope I can post a reply to all your reviews. I can't believe how big this fic blow up.

Wait for me... as I finish Episode 3. Where the fuck is that pillow? WE NEED SLEEP!


	4. Chapter 4: Ep 3 Director's Cut

**Chapter 4: Ep 3 Director's Cut**

* * *

**Season 1 Episode 3 Director's Cut**

* * *

**Begin.**

* * *

_**Arc 4 and Season 2 cour 2 spoilers below.** _

_**Don't think I'm fucking with you.** _

* * *

**The dark screen lights up on Subaru's sleeping face as he laid on a massive bed wearing robes.**

**He slowly opened his eyes and commented on the first thing he saw.**

**"I don't know that ceiling.** "

**Subaru sat up straight and moved his robes to look at his naked belly.**

**"The wound is gone. Considering all this, it must've been her… Emilia's healing power, huh?"**

**S** **ubaru got up and started walking out of the room, he looked at a weird forest painting on the wall next to his door.**

 **"Well, at any rate, it seems I got out of using Return by Death this time… still, isn't it normal to wake up and see a girl by your bed. Asking, 'Are you awake?' after she'd cared for you the whole time? Feels kinda flawed, for a story about being summoned into another world.** **"**

"In his world, stories usually cater to a male audience so they make the protagonist a girl magnet. I suppose." Beatrice immediately explained while giggling at their confused faces.

"So he thinks that girls should fall all over him since he was summoned from another world?" Julius snorted at the stupid thought.

"What a jackass." Tivy nodded along with his sister.

"I mean… he grew up on such stories so he's inclined to believe these ideas."

Crush nodded slowly with Felt. "Yes, Natsuki's world had stories about heroes summoned from another reality. Like us, they thought it was impossible."

"So when Subaru-kun was transported her, he immediately began following the tropes and cliches of his world's fantasy stories." Anastasia kept looking at the screen as she concluded Crush's thought.

Emilia just kept silent as she thought about the first time they had a fight. Was it the first? How many realities did he go through where she was mad at him?

Wishing she could be closer to her own knight, Emilia kept silent as the other candidates were discussing about him. Her own knight.

She didn't know a thing about him.

 **Subaru continued walking and stopped when he noticed the same painting on another door.** **"** **A looping hallway? Is this one of those things where I can't get out until I find the right room?"**

 **Subaru quickly moved to the door beside him.** **"** **The typical pattern dictates that the first door is likely the goal!"**

"Hmph!" Priscilla snorted haughtily at the logic.

Honestly, he amused her greatly even if he was a buffoon.

**Opening the door, Subaru was meet by a little girl sitting on a stool.**

**"What profoundly aggravating man you are, I suppose.** **"**

"He managed to find Beatrice-sama's library on his first try!" Frederica was shocked.

"My hero is skilled when it comes to puzzles like these." No one noticed Rem's sound was weak and whimpering.

No one… except for a certain clown.

"Subaru and Betty have always been connected, infact." Beatrice nodded her head and smirked smugly.

 **"** **First NPC found! You're gonna ruin your cute face with that cold attitude. Come on! Smile! Smile!"**

**"The only smile worth giving you is a derisive sneer."**

**"Are you mad because I guessed it right on the first try? I've always been a pretty lucky guesser. I can understand why game masters would want me in all the events, but sorry!"**

**Beatrice grips her book harder as he continued to talk.** **"** **So, what is this place, anyway?"**

**"Hmph! It's Betty's multi-purpose room, which serves as a library and bedroom, I suppose." she replied in anger.**

**"Talk about a typical response. Are you one of the manual girls everyone's into now?"**

**Beatrice closed her book and jumped down from her stool.** **"** **Betty has had just about enough."**

 **The girl walked closer to Subaru until he was pinned to the door.** **"** **Time to teach you a lesson I suppose."**

**"Hey, what are you gonna do?" Subaru was startled when Beatrice glared up at him.**

**"Don't you dare move! Anything you'd like to say?"**

**"D-Don't hurt me."**

"Wimp!" "Scardy cat!"

"Be a man!"

Garfiel glared at the trio of Ricardo, Mimi and Tivy.

**Beatrice looked unimpressed and raised her hand at his belly.**

**Subaru looked confused at first.**

**Then he screamed as Beatrice sucked his mana dry.**

**Subaru fell down,** **paralyzed** **and in pain.**

**He looked up at Beatrice as she looked down at him.**

**"What did you do to me, you drill loli?** **"** **he asked in pain.**

 **"I only collected the mana from you body, I suppose.** **It confirmed that you are not an enemy."**

 **S** **ubaru slowly looked up and smirked in exhaustion.** **"** **You're not human, are you?** **I don't mean your personality.** **"**

 **B** **eatrice is smiling smugly at him from above.** **"** **It took you long enough to notice, I suppose."**

"Beatrice-sama used to be so mean!" Petra yelled at the distasteful attitude Beatrice was showing.

"Yes I don't think I have ever seen Beatrice-sama smile in all my years working for Roswaal-sama." Rem said as she recalled all the times she had interacted with the spirit.

"Beatrice-sama always was lonely in her library. Her attitude changed since she started going out more." Frederica explained to the two maids. Petra was a new maid so she didn't now anything. But Rem was already VERY familiar with the spirit since she's lived years with her in the same mansion.

"Beatrice-sama… started going out of her library?" Rem asked with piqued interest.

"It's because of Barusu's moronic plans."

Rem looked at her sister even more interested. "What did Subaru-kun do to Beatrice-sama?"

Otto and Garfiel laughed suddenly.

Rem looked at them in surprise, she was more confused when Emilia and Petra started giggling.

"What?" The frustrated Oni asked.

"Hehehe, Subaru-kun kind of forced Beatrice to contract with him." Emilia giggled at the conversation she had with him about it. She was happy to take her mind off his secret power so the giggles just came out from the distress.

"How did Subaru force a great spirit to contract with him?" Julius asked with great interest and a smile as he knew that the boy did something genius and equally reckless at the same time. He loved that trait in Subaru.

"Simple! Subaru-san knew that Beatrice-sama wasn't going to leave the library. So he decided to get rid of it." Otto explained with a tired smile at the memory.

"What do you mean get rid of it?" Crusch asked interested as well.

"Barusu had to deal with many threats at the time, one of them was that someone put a hit on the mansion and everyone in there was to be killed by the Bowel Hunter." Ram explained, omitting some details about who it was that put the hit and what dangers Subaru had to fight. She didn't want everyone to start thinking about how the boy dealt with the threats.

They didn't want to think about him dying again.

"So how did he deal with Elsa?" Reinhard asked with a guilty frown. He shouldn't have let her get away.

"Cap'n made my amazing selfs hold dat bitch off while he did 'is thing" Garfiel smirked at the memory while his sister shook her head in annoyance.

"You actually left the Sanctuary Garf?" Rem asked in surprise. The boy blushed at her calling him Garf.

"Barusu was responsible for that too."

"Yep, Cap'n held off in a fight against me and managed to impress me enough to join 'em." Garf still had pride not admit losing to his Captain. Not with that Sword Saint dickhead sitting around.

"Yeeees Subaru-kun managed aloooot of feats while you were in a coma, my dearest Rem-kun. It's why he has been officially declared Emilia-sama's Knight." Rem looked at her employer in shock. She smiled proudly and ruffled her hero's head.

"I knew you could do it." she softly said.

"Don't derail the conversation! What did big bro do to save Beako-chan." Felt asked annoyed that they changed the subject.

Everyone in the room was now looking at the Emilia camp with interest as to how the boy manged to save the mansion's residents.

"Hmph! He burned the mansion and the great library, Betty was protecting, I suppose! Coming into my library with tears in his eyes, begging Betty, infact! Asking for my help with one hand while burning the library with another. A sad sight of a pathetic boy, I suppose." Beatrice yelled in frustration which made those around her laugh harder since she started yelling the unfairness she was subjugated to by Subaru's rash decisions.

Julius and Reinhard just stared with shock at the laughing camp, their knightly code always taught to give the great spirits the utmost respect.

"Why am I surprised?"

"Yeah, that's something Subaru would do."

The two knights calmed down when they thought about the nasty eyed boy's personality.

Manhandling a spirit into a contract to save her was something expected from him. Both smiled at the image of an angry Subaru throwing books into a raging fire while screaming how he will save the girl. It was hilarious.

"Subaru burned the mansion, contracted Beatrice-sama, became a knight, and freed Garfiel?" Rem looked around sadly as she missed so much.

She forgot that the screen was gonna show her potentially…. (kill-)

The maid just prayed that nothing bad would happen to him… even if she knew that won't be the case. But her weak heart forced her into a state of denial. This discussion with her hero's camp made it more easy to forget the thought of…. What she might have done to him. But it did make her upset that so much happened in the short time she was in a coma.

Damn, gluttony.

**"I take it back. Your personality isn't human, either."**

**"Do not measure a proud, noble being by your standards, human."** **Beatrice walked away from him as he fell into unconsciousness.**

**Darkness…**

"And that… is how Sir. Natsuki caught his second loli." Al chuckled.

Ricardo laughed along with the twins.

"Who's the first?… why are you holding me so tight Reinhard?" Felt asked as the Sword Saint looked at the screen with determination.

He will beat the Lolimancer! Felt's his lady!

(Felt was Subaru's first Loli."

_**Opening theme 1: Redo.** _

"Again? This seems like a play more than a telling of Subaru-kun's story."

"Well, it does make it more enjoyable to watch." Crusch spoke to Anastasia.

Garfiel and Ricardo started nodding their head along to the music.

Everyone began enjoying the music even though the disturbing sight of their friend running for his life was playing.

They knew more distressing things are gonna be shown so they took the chance to rest and enjoy something.

_**Theme end.** _

**The screen shows Subaru's sleeping form once again on the same bed.**

**He opens his eyes and comments on the first thing he sees once again. "** **I know that ceiling."**

"Wow, you did a number on him Beatrice-san."

Otto shivered at the glaring girl.

Beatrice looked at the screen in sadness. She was thinking about something...

"How did you know about the curse, I wonder?" Beatrice softly asked. Her eyes dark from despair, she watched with a brave face. This was her contractor's burden. The thing that made him hate himself and hurt himself before he slept beside her everynight.

It's my duty to watch and live through this for him, I suppose.

Beatrice watched and waited... for the person she choose to die before her once again.

**"Oh, he has awakened, Sister."**

**"Indeed, he has awakened, Rem."**

**T** **wo voices spoke off screen as Subaru smiled to himself.**

 **"Me, a denizen of the night, waking up in the morning?** **I'm getting all emotional.** **I'd better go sleep a second time. No, I woke up earlier, so this makes the third.** **"**

 **"** **My, what deadbeat thing to say. Did you hear that, sister?"**

**"Yes, truly the words of a loser. I heard him, Rem."**

**As the voices mocked him, Subaru quickly sat up and looked around with a glare.**

**"Alright! Who are these two voices that keep criticizing me in stereo?!** **"**

Some of the watchers laughed loudly at the interactions.

Non noticed how the twins faces grow cold…

They had confirmation now. Rem had a few tears in the corner of her eyes and steeled herself to watch in silence. Her heart bounded. She wished to god that she didn't… do it.

Ram watched with a stern glare. How much will this boy suffer? She didn't care for him (lie) but this was too cruel.

The twins watched…. And waited…. For Subaru to die. Again.

(Rem and Ram never had those interactions with Subaru when they met. They understood that he Returned by Death.)

**The screen shows two cut maid twins with pink and blue hair posing with each other.**

**"N-No way…** **Maid costumes exist in this world too?! Maids were always the very personification of elegance in my mind… "**

Rem blushed a little and wished she would have been told this by her Subaru-kun.

Frederica giggled in delight while Ram glared at the screen. Stupid Barusu.

Petra smiled happily as she knew that choosing this job was the right way to earn her hero's attention.

 **S** **ubaru looks away from the two and raises his fist in happiness.** **"** **This ain't so bad, either!"**

**"How terrible. You are being violated in the mind of our guest, sister." Rem said.**

**"It is terrible. It is terrible. You're experiencing the ultimate shame in the mind of our guest, Rem."** **Ram hugged her sister.**

"We should talk like that!" Mimi told her little twin. Tivy sighed in frustration.

 **Subaru wiggled his fingers while looking at them with a creepy smirk.** **"** **Don't underestimate my capacity. You're both fair prey in my fantasies!"**

"He's very gross." Julius grimaced at the disgusting attitude he saw on screen.

"Oh calm it, he was just joking!" Anastasia hit her knight on the shoulder.

"He is though." Felix nodded with Julius. He also hated Subaru's mannerisms.

They were knights, he was not.

 **A gentle knock on the door** **sounded and made him focus his attention elsewhere.**

 **A beautiful half-elf was standing in the door way.** **"** **Can't you wake up more peacefully, Subaru?"**

**Subaru smiles warmly at Emilia. Then he looks at her outfit in surprise.**

**"Who ever picked that outfit totally gets it!"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about, but the fact that I know it's something stupid is disappointing."**

"She's got the Cap'n figured!" Garfiel chuckled along with Otto and Al at how quickly Subaru was shot down.

They didn't notice Emilia's eyes widening in horror.

**"Listen to this, Emilia-sama. My dear sister was just violated by that man." Rem pointed at Subaru.**

**"Please listen to this, Emilia-sama. Rem was held prisoner and shamed by that man." Ram pointed at Subaru.**

"My, what a cruel prank to play." Felix commented with a smile.

The twins remained silent…

 **E** **milia smiled and walked towards Subaru's bed.** **"** **And you two, don't tease him too much."**

Emilia closed her eyes in despair. She realized it. This wasn't what happened when she met him in the mansion.

**"Yes, Emilia-sama. My sister is very sorry."**

**"Yes, Emilia-sama. Rem's sorry as well."**

**"Are you feeling all right?** **Does anything feel off?** **" Emilia asked Subaru as she smiled gently at him.**

 **"** **Huh? Oh, I'm just a bit groggy from oversleeping. It was you who saved me wasn't it, Emilia-tan?"**

 **"** **Huh? Tan? What does Tan mean?" Emilia tilted her head cutely.**

**"Uh, you can just ignore that one." Subaru looked away as he blushed then he bowed his head in gratitude. "Still, thank you for saving me."**

**"No, I'm the one who should thank you.** **You barely know me, but you risked your life to save me. It's only natural I'd heal your wounds after that."** **Emilia smiled warmly at him. Subaru nodded and smiled back.**

**"Well, then, It's time once again. I guess it's time to start a new day!"**

**The scene changes to Subaru and Emilia looking over the L. Mather's garden.** **"** **This place is huge! The yard isn't so much a yard as a field."**

**Subaru was doing warm ups on the grass while Emilia watched with a perplexed frown.**

"What is he doing?" Julius asked as he watched the weird movements with preplexed eyes.

"That looks like the new tradition all the villages around the Mathers domain seem to be taking up, they say that it's become a national past time in the cities of Costule and the capital." Reinhard answered. He too wanted to learn more about these sudden dances that got popular. He hadn't seen anything sweep the nation's culture like this before.

"Those are Cap'n's train'ng warm ups."

"Warm ups?" Felix asked.

 **"Those are unusual movements. What are you doing?** **"**

 **"** **My homeland's ancient practice of warm-up exercises."** **he stood up straight. "Come on, Emilia-tan, join me!"**

Emilia looked up from her despaired state with sad shining eyes.

 **"Radio calisthenics, number 2!** **B** **ounce on both feet to loosen your body!" Subaru** **began bouncing in place while Emilia looked embarrassed.**

Why hadn't she protected him?

**"Huh? You're kidding! What is that?"**

**Subaru began stretching his arms in circles.** **"** **Just do what I do."**

**Emilia began moving her arms along with how Subaru is moving his.**

"Damn those look fun!" Ricardo commented.

Emilia clenched her hands on her knees.

She brought him into the mansion and couldn't even save him.

 **"I'll drill the essence of radio calisthenics into you!** **"**

**Beatrice watched from the window as Emilia and Subaru moved their bodies in sink.**

**"N** **ow, raise both arms and shout, Victory!"**

**"V-Victory!"**

**Puck suddenly flew out of Emilia's hair and shouted.** **"** **Victory!"**

She lost Puck because of her weakness.

 **Puck looked at Subaru and winked.** **"** **Hi, Subaru! Great morning, isn't it?"**

 **Subaru smiled at the cat.** **"** **Well, for me, it's been nothing but chaos since the wee hours of the morning.** **Looping hallways and a mean little girl on a rampage… and then shedding the sweat of passion with Emilia-tan.** **"**

She couldn't protect the boy that saved her…

that died for her….

That will die for her…

Emilia shook with frustration and anger as she watched with determined eyes, the memories that were taken away from her.

Memories no one but her knight remembered.

"You must've been so alone, Subaru." She softly whispered as she watched how happy he was with her.

How did he die? Why did he stay?

Emilia watched to understand her knight. To at least see his pain and sacrifice. But she was just a selfish girl, wanting to know the unknown about the boy from another world.

 **"** **Don't make it sound so scandalous! Good morning Puck, sorry I put you through so much yesterday."**

 **P** **uck landed in Emilia's open palms.** **"** **Morning, Lia. I almost lost you yesterday.** **I can never thank Subaru enough.** **I must do something for him."**

 **Subaru smiled cheekily,** **"** **Okay, then… "**

"hmmm, Lets see how this goes. I hope that he asks for somethi-

**"Let me pet your fur whenever I want!"**

"-g valuable this time." Anastasia glared at the screen. She needed to teach this kid some life lessons about ambition. "Oh, how I wish to have him wake up and unleash Julius on him again." Anastasia giggled at her joke that no one heard.

 **E** **milia's face changed with surprise.** **"** **Huh? That's all?"**

"He is a simple man." Priscilla snorted.

"A simple man that did great things." Crusch snorted back and watched with a smile of amusement at Natsuki's interactions.

 **"For a first rate fur master such as myself,** **being able to love on the object of your petting affections at any time is worth just as much as a multimillionaire's riches! Oh, man, these ears!"**

"I wish Bubby was here." Beatrice was happy to see her brother again… she was happy that something was taking her mind off what's to come.

Emilia nodded silently and stared at the two on screen. What a cruel joke.

The two she had failed the most.

 **Subaru is shown rubbing his cheek with Puck's while Puck enjoys the attention.** **"** **I'm in love with how soft you are!"**

 **"** **I know you feel that way since I can somewhat read your mind, But I'm amazed you can actually say it!** **it's okay Lia. I can't find any malic** **e** **, hostility or ill-intent in Subaru.** **"**

 **"** **It's so cute how you call her Lia too."**

**"Not as cute as your Emilia-tan!"**

"Man, he gets along with spirits fast huh?" Al asked a little jealous of his affinity.

"Subaru-kun gets along with everyone he meets. Even if they hate him at first." Petra said with a smile.

"He does warm up to ya, eh Julius?" Felix bumped the huffing purple haired young man.

**Emilia looked at the two with an unreadable expression.**

**"You really are strange, Subaru.** **"**

 **"** **Huh?" Subaru looked at a warmly smiling Emilia. He blushed.**

**"Oh? What brings you two here?" Emilia looked at the two maids.**

**Rem and Ram bowed down and spoke at the same time.**

**"Emilia-sama. Our lord, Roswaal-sama,** **has returned."**

 **"** **Please come inside."**

**The scene changes to show Subaru entering through a doorway into a room with a big table at the center.**

**"I was watching you from upstairs, and you know what? It would seem you are quite dumb, I suppose.** **"** **Beatrice greeted Subaru as she stood from beside the door.**

"Awwwe, Beatrice-sama is jealous." Petra cooed from the back which made the spirit huff in denial.

**"Where do you get off saying that, you loli?!"**

**B** **eatrice looked annoyed.** **"** **What does that word mean?** **I've never heard it before and it irritates me!** **"**

Beatrice realized how much she missed arguing with him.

No one noticed how the little girl toke his sleeping hand in hers.

She kept watching and waiting… for a dark story to unfold… for this happy Subaru on the screen to change into the broken kid she saw every night when she pretended to sleep.

 **E** **milia came in with Puck on her shoulder. He waved at Beatrice with a smile.**

 **"Hey, Betty! I haven't seen in four days. Have you been staying ladylike?** **"**

 **Beatrice's face changed into an excited cute smile.** **"** **Bubby! I've been waiting for you to come home!** **Will you stay with me today, do you suppose?** **"**

 **"** **Sure, no problem." Puck jumped from Emilia's shoulder and into Beatrice's open palms. "Let's finally relax together today."**

**Beatrice spun around with a happy smile, giggling as she she held Puck and sat down on a chair.**

**"Yay!"**

**Subaru watched the scene with a confused look. Emilia giggled and smiled at him.**

**"Bewildered, aren't you? Beatrice is so taken with Puck.** **"**

 **"** **Who even says Bewildered nowadays?"**

Emilia's heart gave a tug… she missed hearing him say that.

Subaru's other hand was held by a snow white one.

**Subaru and Emilia's conversation was interrupted by a man suddenly entering the room.**

**"** **My, my! How unusual to see you here, Beatrice! I'm so happy that you decided to dine with me." Subaru looked at the weird man that dressed like a clown.**

"In comes the truuuuue hero of this stoooory." Roswaal declared as he saw himself on the window.

"The only thing you're a hero of is those creeps that think clown makeup is cool!" Petra shouted in anger at her employer. She hated this clown.

"ooof!" "Godamnnnn!" "hahahahaha"

"…. That huuuuurts."

Frederica didn't have the heart to correct Petra on her behavior.

The clown almost killed all of them…

Likely killed all of them if what she was seeing on this window was any indication.

**"That boy is more enough addle-brained fool for me, I suppose. Betty was only waiting for Bubby." Beatrice's glare at Subaru and the clown turned into a smile aimed at Puck as she held him against her cheek.**

**S** **ubaru looked at the clown in confusion and smiled nervously.**

 **"You guys hired a clown to entertain you before each meal?** **I'll never understand how rich folks think." Subaru patted the man's back and smiled.**

"Oh, this guy is an idiot!" Felix shouted in shock.

Julius frowned at the screen and sighed. "He didn't know… "

Priscilla giggled a little and watched with a smile.

He's amusing….

But what interested her was something more..

**Emilia looked at him with shock visible on her face. The clown just remained frozen and silent.**

**"Um, Subaru, that man is…** **"** **Emilia nervously spoke.**

**"Oh, no, it's quite all right, Emilia-sama." The clown assured her.**

**Subaru looked at the two confused.** **"** **What's going on?"**

 **The clown smiled and glanced at Subaru.** **"** **Only that I am the lord of this maaaaanor, Roswaal L. Maaathers, Natsuki Subaru-kun."**

"Hmmmm, I guess this is a failed loop." His eyes hardened, Roswaal watched with the silent two maids, the guilt ridden half-elf and the crushed spirit.

The Roswaal family have realized the truth about these events.

He dies soon.

So they watched…

They just watched and waited.

**Subaru stepped back in shock as the clown stepped closer to stare into his eyes.**

**The scene changes to show the residents of the manor eating food with the maids sitting at Roswaal's sides.**

**Subaru sips the soap infront of him and his face lights up with delight.** **"** **This is way better than normal food!"**

 **"** **mhhm, Despite her appearance, Rem's cooking is quite impressive." Roswaal spoke.**

"What does that mean?" Crusch asked the clown. But she stopped demanding an answer when she saw the narrowed look in his eyes.

What was up with this guy?

Why was he smiling like that?

Crusch just looked to the screen and tried her best to keep her shiver from showing.

**"So this was cooked by the one with blue hair… um… Rem-chan, right? You made this?" Subaru asked as he looked at the standing maid.**

**"** **Yes, sir. I do the cooking in this house. My sister is not very good at cooking."**

**"ah, twins who are good at different things! Is your sister good at cleaning, then?"**

**"Yes that is correct. My sister excels at housework, especially cleaning and laundry."**

**"So, Rem-rin, you're good at cooking but bad at cleaning and laundry?"**

**"N** **o, I am generally good at all household tasks. I'm also better at laundry and cleaning than my sister."**

**"Does your sister even have a purpose?!"**

"Harsh!" Otto trembled and looked at Ram, the pink haired Oni no doubt will be smacking the wannabe knight for such a comment, so he was prepared to jump in her way and protect his sleeping friend.

What he saw… was a calm, thoughtful looking Ram watching the screen with no reaction.

_She's waiting for something._

Otto concluded and watched the screen with a skeptical eye.

What if… nah no way with Emilia-sama and Beatrice-sama around… Roswaal is there too!

Otto slowly sat down and calmed his nerves. He wouldn't see his friend die again and he was happy for that.

His panic made him forget that Ram was still waiting for something.

Subaru's death.

 **"** **You are truly a strange young man. You come to the mansion of Margrave Mathers,** **in the Kingdom of Lugunica, aaaand you saaay you don't understaaaand a thing."**

 **Subaru looked perplexed at The lord of the manor.** **"** **Is something bad happening in this country?"**

 **"Well, it it not in an agreeable state.** **After all, Lugunica's king is currently not present."**

**Subaru stopped eating and looked at Roswaal with surprise.**

**"No, there's no need to be concerned… Everyone is quite aware of the reality already.** **"**

 **"** **Really? I expected a 'Now that you know my secret I can't let you leave here alive' thing."**

**Beatrice is feeding Bubby with a smile on her face as Roswaal is talking.**

**"Around the same time the king went into hiding.** **An epidemic began to spread throughout the castle. The king and his children are the last of his line. The nation is currently being managed by a council of wise men, and they are now in the process of selecting a new king."**

**Subaru seemed to be in thought.**

**"I see. I'm starting to get the picture. On top of the king's absence, the royal selection is causing confusion in the kingdom. Then suddenly, I appear from another world-** **"**

 **"** **Wait, I'm totally suspect here!" Subaru's face contorted to one of pure panic.**

"It does seem a little suspicious that he would appear in such times and make contact with a candidate to the throne immediately upon arrival." Anastasia mused.

"Yeah but we saw how he arrived here. He had no say in coming to our world and he didn't know big sis was a candidate." Felt answered.

"Yeah, we know that _Subaru-kun_ didn't have a say in coming here at such a crucial time. But we don't know _who_ planned for those events to happen." Anastasia inquired.

"I don't think it's the Witch's Cult." Crusch voiced out.

"Why is that?" Priscilla asked, clearly interested.

"Subaru has been a very troublesome thorn at their side. I don't think they would put him here and give him such a powerful ability just to give themselves a challenge."

"And what if the boy wasn't given his power by the fiends of the cult?"

"Calling him boy now? What happened to commoner?"

Priscilla remained silent and looked at her fan in thought to Crushes musings.

"I guess, he has interested mine self."

Al recoiled in shock as he had never heard her speak this softly before.

"Pardon me for speaking without permission, Crusch-sama, Anastasia-sama, Felt-sama and Priscilla-sama." The conversing candidates looked at the knight that held the title of Sword Saint as he gazed thoughtfully at Subaru.

"Speak." Felt ordered.

He bowed. "Subaru has been given this ability by some evil means. I can't find such a divine blessing in old lagoon, infact, I can't create it so its not a blessing or a usable magic. Someone powerful and trained in ancient dark arts must have done this to him." Reinhard sat down and looked at the screen to let the room think on this.

"How utterly disgusting." Priscilla spoke softly as she watched the windows events with her mind in thought.

 **"** **Aaaand on top of aaaall that, you made contact with Emilia-sama, thus becoming connected to my household."**

**"Wait, why would the lord of the mansion call her Emilia-sama?" Subaru asked in confusion.**

**"It's only natural to address someone of higher status with due respect." Roswaal casually clarified.**

**Subaru looked nervous as he turned to the girl beside him.**

**"Um, so Emilia-tan would be…** **"**

 **Emilia smiled sympathetically.** **"** **My current title would be a candidate to become the Kingdom of Lugunica's forty-second ruler, with the backing of Margrave Roswaal."**

 **Subaru recoiled back.** **"** **What!?"**

**"Sorry to surprise you. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret." Emilia slowly placed her insignia on the table.**

**"Hey, its that insignia."**

**"** **This qualifies one to be a candidate for king. It's a touchstone for determining if one is worthy of the throne."**

**"Wait, Emilia-tan, you lost and insignia that qualifies you to rule the kingdom?!" Subaru looked at the half-elf ludicrously.**

**"Don't put it like that! I didn't lose it! It was stolen from me by a thief!"**

"Sorry, again." Felt rubbed her head softly and tried not to remember that she had caused so much pain to Subaru.

She felt better when the half-elf girl smiled warmly at her.

"It's forgotten."

Felt frowned at her reaction. Emilia wasn't herself and she was looking distant.

**"That's the same thing! And what happens if you lose that thing anyway? Will a government office issue another one?" Subaru almost fell off his chair.**

**"Oh, my! If you'd lost it, then there would be no doubt. If it's believed that one who can't even protect a tiny insignia can't be entrusted for the nation's rule, that would be the end of it." Roswaal explained still smiling.**

**Subaru looked satisfied with himself.**

**"Now that I think about it, I did a damn good job. This totally raises my expectations for a reward!" Subaru wiggled his fingers creepily.**

"What a child." Julius snorted at the excitement shown on Subaru's face.

**"Yeah, you're right. You're a true savior to me. So ask for anything." Emilia smiled at him not at all detoured by his finger wriggling.**

**Roswaal raised his hands wide. "You may have any reward you request. Just name your desire."**

Crusch smirked and turned around to face the crowd. "Bet number three, Natsuki will ask for something small and stupid. The residents are not allowed to bet."

Everyone raised their hands while chuckles where heard.

Except for Anastasia. "I'm sure that Subaru-kun will ask for a hefty reward and be clever enough to use this carefully."

She didn't notice the warm smiles on the manor's residents.

**Subaru chuckled darkly.**

**He stood up.**

**"In that case, I have but one request.** **"** **as he smiled to keep them in suspense. Everyone in the room waited.**

**"Hire me to work in this mansion!"**

**Silence.**

**"Achoo." Ram sneezed.**

Silence.

"When he wakes up… I need to have a talk with him."

Julius honestly felt kind of scared.

Anastasia was rubbing her fur coat with such a nasty glare on her cute face.

His lady was angry with Subaru! It was his duty as a knight to whoop his ass!

Sadly, he was asleep.

"You're safe for now Natsuki."

"I'm starting to think that he's an idiot." Felt spoke in shock at the stupid request.

Crusch just chuckled softly.

Priscilla snorted behind her fan at the boy's lack of ambition.

**The scene changes to show Emilia and Subaru in a dressing room.**

**"That's not quite right…** **"** **Emilia stared at Subaru as he wore unfit clothes. "Wasn't there anything else that fit, Subaru?"**

**"Oddly, some of the girls' stuff fit me, but…"**

**"Our deepest apologies, sir… I mean, Subaru-kun." Rem said deadpanned.**

**"You look ridiculous, sir… I mean, Barusu."**

**"Um, Nee-sama, you just** **turned** **my name into a blinding curse.** **"**

**Ram ignored him and looked at her sister.**

**"Rem, do you notice anything when looking at Barusu's ridiculous appearance?** **"**

 **"** **His shoulders are shaped funny, his legs are short, and his eyes are scary?"**

 **S** **ubaru pointed at Rem, glaringly.** **"** **Two of those are things I can't do anything about!"**

**"We can't allow you to work here in such shady-looking attire. People would question Roswaal-sama's dignity. Let us alter the jacket at least. Rem, if you please."**

**Emilia started leaving the room and waved at Subaru.** **"** **All right, I gotta go study for the royal selection. Good luck with your work, too, Subaru."**

**"Yeah, leave it to me, Emilia-tan!"**

**Rem stepped closer to him and extended a measurement cord.** **"** **I will take your measurements. Stand still, with your back straight."**

 **S** **ubaru is standing while Rem is measuring him from behind. He yelps when she has her arms around him.**

**"Please don't make strange noises. It's unpleasant.**

**"That was beyond my control! This is awkward for a guy in various ways!** **"**

Rem pouted a little and wanted more than nothing but to get in there and smack her other self in the face for wasting such a wonderful opportunity with her hero.

**Subaru is walking with Ram now as she showed him around the mansion.**

**"In a mansion like this, the restroom must be huge.** **"**

**Subaru stopped to open the door and take a peak but all he found was a little girl playing with a small cat on a bed. Definitely not bathroom.**

"Again! How is he doing that?!" Frederica shouted in jealous surprise as Subaru astounded her. Those outside of Beatrice's circle just looked confused at the older maid's outburst.

"I guess Natsuki-san was always connected to Beatrice-san, huh?"

Beatrice didn't smile or react,

she just looked at the screen with an unreadable look.

_What are they waiting for?_

Otto asked. His mind was denying reality. His soul was forcing him to stop listening to the truth. His heart was trying as best it can to make him realize…

His friend is going to die.

**"You're so great, Bubby! Your fur is the best!"**

**Beatrice stopped hugging Puck and looked at Subaru in alarm.**

**"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. The feel of that fur would make anyone-** **"**

 **Beatrice growled** **angrily** **and sent him flying out of the room, closing the door behind him as he fell on the carpeted hallway floor.**

 **Subaru growled and got up to open the door.** **"** **Hey! Let me finish!"**

 **O** **nce opening the door, Subaru was faced with a small bathroom instead of the library and bed he expected.**

 **"** **That was Beatrice-sama's Door Crossing."**

**"So it's a spell that can connect any door in the mansion to her own room?"**

**"Once Beatrice-sama has eliminated her presence, there's no way to find her without trying every door in the mansion." Subaru smiled at Ram and looked around.**

"Bet number four, he fails miserably!" Felt called from her seat. No one raised their hands. Even Reinhard.

Felt pouted.

**He quickly had his sights on a closed door down the hallway and ran to it.**

**"She's in here!** **"**

 **"aahh!** **"** **Beatrice screamed in fright when a smirking Subaru burst the door open.**

 **Puck waved at the boy with a surprised look.** **"** **That was impressive, Subaru!"**

 **"** **You picked the right door again?!" Beatrice growled at him.**

"That is impressive. But how did he do it?" Julius asked.

 **Subaru pointed at himself with a smug smirk.** **"** **What did I tell you? I'm a flag crusher who makes game masters cry."**

**"I don't understand your words, I suppose."**

**"I don't know who you are either, Ros-chi's little sister?"**

**Beatrice recoiled in** **disgust** **.** **"** **I'd never want to be his sister, I suppose! Hmph!"**

"awe I though we were cloooooser than thaaaat."

"Hmph!"

**"Betty is the librarian who oversees the Roswaal mansion's forbidden library." Puck explains.**

**"Roswaal-sama is the greatest magic user in the kingdom. He has many books that mustn't be seen by others. Beatrice-sama is contracted to protect them."** **Ram explained from behind him.**

"And Natsuki Subaru just burned all that knowledge!" Felix shouted in horror while the others looked conflicted wither to feel angry or do nothing about it.

**"If you get it now, then go away." Beatrice closed the door in his face."**

**S** **ubaru and Ram are now standing outside of the manor.**

 **"This concludes our tour of the mansion. Any questions?** **"**

 **"** **I know it's no use saying this after it's over, but shouldn't Emilia-tan be the one with me for the tour event?"**

"It's like he only thinks about her…" Petra fumed with jealousy.

Emilia frowned a little but blushed. Why was he so in love with her?

 **"** **If you have no questions, let's get to your actual job." Ram walked and ignored him. "** **You'll help me with my work, Barusu."**

**"This must be where my hidden skill as a butler reveals itself!"**

"He's still under the delusion that this is a game, I suppose."

"What an idiot Barusu is."

**"My work today is caring for the front yard and garden, helping to prepare lunch, polishing the silver, airing out the futons, laundry, bathroom cleaning, and the mansion's monthly soot cleaning." Subaru couldn't stop his eyes from twitching.**

"You two do all of that?! Alone!" Felt shouted as she had seen hundreds of servants at Astrea's mansion.

Roswaal had a bigger Mansion than them so it was impossible for the two maids to be the ones taking care of it on their own.

The maids just stayed silent.

Petra and Frederica looked at them worriedly.

 **The scene showed an orange sky as the sun began setting. An** **exhausted** **looking Subaru wearing his tracksuit instead of his butler uniform dropped on his bed and breathed heavily.**

 **"** **I'm exhausted."**

 **S** **omeone knocked on his door.** **"** **This is Rem. Do you have a moment, Subaru-kun?"**

Rem's blood froze… her eyes widened and her sweat ran down her forehead.

Please god no… please don't make her the one that killed him.

Her other self is probably planning on killing him in his room. The blue haired girl was about to breakdown as the thought of herself killing her beloved was too much.

The only thing keeping her going was the fact that Subaru showed her the world with his smile. He wouldn't smile like that to the one that killed him, Right? So that means she must have not done the horrible deed to the boy.

Right?

(Poor, poor, little maid.)

 **Subaru slowly and tiredly sat up from his bed.** **"** **Sure, I'm good. I won't do anything weird so please come in."**

**"Your permission actually makes you sound less credible. Pardon me then." Rem entered carrying some clothes.**

"That is true." Frederica giggled along with Petra, and Anastasia.

No one noticed the panicking Rem as she looked on with trembling hands.

Except for a certain clown.

**"You finished that already?"**

**"When it's Roswaal-sama's clothing, my priority is to be careful but since this is yours…"**

**"Did you just imply that you cut corners?"**

**Subaru quickly put the suit on and looked at himself.**

**"I hate to admit it, but it's perfect. Well? Do I look good?** **"**

 **"** **Combined with the rarity of gray clothes, no one in any kind of strange garment could rival you."**

**"Okay! Not a compliment at all!"**

**"So what should we do?" Rem asked as she looked at some cloth.**

**"This one's easy. Got a needle and thread?"**

**"I brought them. Shall I repair it now?"**

**"Nah, I'll do it. Don't underestimate my sewing skills."**

**Subaru is humming as he threads a needle through the pants.**

"Subaru is really good at sewing he makes some weird but awesome looking toys."

Felt looked at Petra with interest.

Hhhhmmm, toys.

Felt was going to punch Reinhard so hard when he's sleeping, he might drop a few blessings.

Subaru could have made her toys in that boring big manor. He could have played with her! Had this stupid Knight not been so noble as to deny Emilia's request of taking Subaru with her, Felt would have been the one to house and have him serve under her.

Goddamn it, Reinhard!

 **"** **I'm surprised, I give you full marks for sewing skills." Rem is looking at the boy with a mysterious look.**

**"Like you, however, it does not seem very useful."**

"You guys are bit harsh with him…" Ricardo was taken aback by all the abuse the twins were dishing at the new butler.

The twins watched, their minds worlds apart.

One was breathing heavily, thanking god under her breath for something.

And the other was watching her sister with a cold disappointed look.

Why was Ram disappointed in Rem?

Ricardo shrugged.

**The scene changes to Subaru cutting a potato in the kitchen. Actually… he was failing as he cut his finger and began bleeding and screaming in pain.**

**"** **You may get full marks for sewing, but you're still useless with a knife, Barusu."** **Ram is peeling a potato like a pro while Subaru is holding his bleeding finger.**

**Rem was tasting some food when she turned around and smiled at her sister.**

**"As always, you make such a lovely image when peeling vegetables, sister.** **"**

 **Subaru glares at Rem.** **"** **Your bias is so blatant, it's almost comforting!** **I'd like a comment on my work, too!"**

**Rem looked at his plate of poorly cut potatoes. She blinked deadpanned.**

**"I pity the farmer who grew those vegetables.** **"**

"Me too." Julius smiled, liking the way they were treating Subaru.

 **"** **Stop! You're breaking my heart!"**

**"You don't know how to handle a knife, Barusu. You should hold the knife still and turn the vegetable."**

**Ram peeled a potato perfectly and held it proudly with a smile.** **"** **Frankly speaking, my best dish is steamed tatoes."**

**(Apples are called appas. Potatoes are called tatoes. I'm too lazy to go back and change all the potato I wrote.)**

**"How can you say that with such a triumphant look?! Damn it! Just you watch! My favorite blade, shooting star, will show you a thing or two!"**

**Subaru growled and picked up a potato (Fuck you Tatoes!) and began peeling it like a badass.**

**He cut himself and started screaming… also like a badass.**

The power of the bro code truly is something not to be underestimated. For Garfiel and Otto have such a strong bond with Subaru, they began laughing at him even before he failed miserable. True friends.

 **"** **It sliced right through me!"**

 **A montage plays where Subaru is shown to be attempting to get fired** **from** **his job as he turns everything he touches into a shitfest.**

**Washing dishes? He drops them atop each other, breaking every plate in the sink.**

**Cleaning the bathroom? He slips and begins wiping the floor with his newly made uniform as he slides across it.**

**Doing the female laundry? He injures his hand in water. How the fuck did he do that? Ladies and gentlemen this boy… is special.**

**Tending to the bushes? He cuts his finger by a scissor.**

People could not contain their laughter in as some fell from their seats while holding their midsections.

"Oh god!"

"I can't stop!"

"hahahahahaha"

Even the Emilia camp were giggling and laughing along, happy that something other than their thoughts preoccupied their minds.

Emilia giggled softly and smiled. He was always so hard working. Maybe she would give him a lap pillow in this reality as wel-

Oh…

"That's why you cried so much, right?" Emilia asked her sleeping knight softly as the others laughed around her.

He cried from his inability to speak about his deaths. When she gave him his first lap pillow and softly comforted him that night. She wasn't helping a friend from a days work stress. No… she was receiving the frustrations of a confused boy in a land foreign to him that had known the horrors of death.

"Why don't you tell me? Why won't you speak to me?" Emilia looked at his sleeping face, tired and pathetic.

**The scene showed the mansion surrounded by darkness as night time fell.**

**We go into Roswaal's office where the clown was sitting on a chair with a pink haired maid sitting on his lap.**

Ram glared hatefully and blushed beet red at the private scene being displayed.

Everyone just watched in silence at the creepy scene.

 **"How has Subaru-kun been since then? It's been five days since his arrival. We should be seeing something by now.** **"**

 **"** **Cooking, laundry, cleaning… He is useless at all of them." Ram replied while sounding a bit flustered.**

**"How strict of you…" Roswaal mused as he rubbed Ram's head.**

**"And? What of his potential as a spy?" Roswaal narrowed his eyes.**

Oh fuck…

Beatrice slowly looked at Roswaal eyes wide.

Had he…

"Oh, Subaru…" Beatrice was begging to what ever gods were out there to have saved the boy from being tortured by the clown.

She's seen him do it once.

**Ram looked up as she nuzzled her head into his neck.**

**"I cannot deny it exists, but I believe the possibility is slim. For better or worse. For worse, in particular, he's too conspicuous." Ram closed her eyes and rested against the clown.**

**"And if he's too conspicuous… Despite that possibility he certainly is carefree. As I personally see it, it would be wise to interfere." Roswaal looked out of the window and inspected Subaru as the boy was sitting in the garden watching glowing spirits playing with Emilia.**

**"** **They're both only children. Even if we let them be, nothing well happen." Ram said to her master as she looked at the two from the window.**

"You were suspicious of Subaru…" Emilia slowly looked at her sponsor with a cold warning look on her face.

"Of coooourse, your dear knight was too suspicious when he caaaame into my mansion."

"I brought him to the mansion because he saved me."

"True, buuuut there was a possibility that he was doing it to earn your favor and by advance miiiine."

"But you saw-"

"It doesn't matter what I have seeeeeen Emilia-sama. Back then I didn't have a screen that tells the future."

"But you had a book that did." Beatrice was glaring at Roswaal with wide eyes.

"You mean like a gospel?" Julius asked with a stern tone, making all combatants in the room look at the clown.

"You guys! Don't worry about him. Everything well be shown and all of you will understand."

People looked reluctant at Otto as he tried to defuse the situation.

"He's not a Witch Cultist I suppose." Beatrice said and looked at the screen with a sad look. Wishing she could have protected Subaru.

Emilia kept staring at Roswaal, she had a train of thought that would change everyone's lives would she go through with it.

In silence, the half-elf slowly sat down with an unreadable look and a shaking hand holding Subaru's… tightly.

**The scene points at Emilia and shows many beautiful glowing lights around her while Subaru stared from the side with awe.**

**"It's not that fun to watch, is it?** **"**

 **"** **Nothing is ever boring when I'm with you, Emilia-tan."**

**"That makes me happy, even if you're only flattering me."**

**E** **milia stopped talking to the spirits and let them leave, making the area darken only lit by the moon above them.**

 **"Besides, we haven't had a chance to just talk for the past few days.** **"** **Subaru scratched his head nervously.**

**"That's right. It must have been difficult for you to learn your work here."**

**"** **Yes it was hard! I wish I could be comforted in your arms, your chest, and your lap, in rotation." Subaru rubbed his hands with a stupid smile on his face.**

 **"Yeah, yeah. If you can joke around like that, you must be fine."** **Emilia poked his forehead and pushed him with her finger.**

**Subaru dropped on his back and stared at the moon while laying on the grass.**

**Emilia sat down and looked at Luna beside him.**

" **The moon sure is pretty tonight.** "

 **"Yes, it's far beyond our reach.** **"**

 **"** **I got a really touching response without even trying!"**

"He trying so hard." Frederica cooed at the boy and routed for him to earn Emilia's affection.

Petra growled in jealousy. She wanted him to speak to her like that!

 **Emilia smiled warmly at him. "Still, don't you think you're a bit lacking in ambition?** **Like that time with Puck, and in the capital, when you asked for my name."**

 **Subaru smiled softly.** **"** **You just don't get it, Emilia-tan. I want what I want at that exact moment and I want it from the bottom of my heart."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

**Subaru looked at the sky with a thoughtful smile.**

**"At that time, I wanted to know your name. I had no expectations for tomorrow, and I was in a new land, nervous and uncertain of my future. When I think about it calmly, there were probably other things I should have wanted. But I can't lie to myself.** **"**

**Subaru stated remembering snippets from his past loops, smiling when he remembered Emilia's smile at the loot house.**

**Emilia just kept silent and listened to him with her eyes glued on his.**

**"I'm flat broke right now. I could cheat him out of a fortune and live it up, but I can just as easily obtain an ongoing source of livelihood, right?** **"**

"He's just a boy that wants to do the best he can in a foreign land." Crusch smiled at Subaru's character.

"He has a big heart." Wilhelm spoke in a somewhat proud tone.

 **"** **In that case, couldn't you have become a permanent guest, rather than an employee?" E** **mi** **li** **a** **sm** **ile** **d** **knowingly.**

**Subaru sat up with his head in his hands.**

**"I never thought of that!"**

"Your captain is an idiot, blonde boy!" Mimi mocked from the back. Why did she aim at Garf.

It didn't matter to him since he watched the scene with proud tears as his brother had a moment with the love of his life.

He did give her the bird though…

**Emilia's eyes widened when she noticed his hands. They were filled with bandages.**

**Subaru noticed this and looked at his palms and quickly jumped while hiding his wounds behind his back.**

**"Ah man, talk about pathetic. You should keep your efforts a secret, huh?** **"**

 **"** **Do you want me to use my healing magic?" Emilia smiled at him.**

**"Nah, I'm fine like this."**

**"** **Why?"**

 **"** **It's kind of hard to explain, but… this is proof of the effort I've put in. I don't actually dislike exerting myself, you know."**

 **Subaru looked at his hands.** **"** **Learning to do something I couldn't before… well, it's not so bad."**

**Emilia blinked but then nodded in understanding.**

**"That's right… Yes, I think you're right. Really, Subaru, you idiot.** **"**

 **"** **Hey, what's with that reaction? This is where you fall for me all over again." Subaru smirked.**

**Emilia turned away from him and glared. "I never fell for you to begin with."**

**The half-elf girl dropped her stern expression and looked at the boy with a smile.** **"** **Honestly, you're so silly."**

**The wind around them blew and brought pink and white rose petals making a gorgeous scene with Emilia's smiling face.**

**Where the fuck did the petals come from? Don't ask me.**

**"EMA…** **" Subaru b** **r** **eathed as he stared at the image before him.**

 **"** **Huh?" Emilia looked confused.**

**"It's short for 'Emilia-tan, major angel."**

Emilia felt so robbed…

This wonderful moment…

It could have been hers.

"Man, I kind of want them to end up together now." Al admitted earning an annoyed look from his princess.

"Yeah man, come her and join the club." Ricardo pointed at him, Otto and Garf.

 **E** **milia glared.**

 **"I'm thanking you, and you're joking around again! Anyway, I know you're working hard, but how did your hands get so torn up?** **"**

**Subaru opened his palms and started counting.**

**"I cut this one with knives in the kitchen… and this is from when I went to town in the evening to shop,** **and a little animal some kids were playing with bit me."**

Oh shit…. All of the manors residents immediately caught what he said.

And they knew what it implied…

**"It wasn't the result of you effort?"**

**"Those kids were ruthless, hitting and kicking me, and wiping their runny noses on me… it sucked, damn it."**

Petra giggled loudly at that.

 **Emilia smiled again.** **"** **You do seem like you'd be good with small children, Subaru."**

"Yes he does." Crusch said to Emilia with a smile… but the elf girl was watching with panicking eyes…

Why was she so rude? This is the second time she spoke to her only to be ignored!

 **"** **I know! Wanna come with me tomorrow to get revenge… I mean, to watch the kids and that small animal?" Subaru's face lit up excitedly and stepped closer to Emilia.**

"oooohhh, He's taking the quick route."

"What a pathetic way to court a girl." Felix sighed as he watched.

"I think he can land it." Reinhard smiled as he routed for the boy with nasty eyes.

 **E** **milia looked down with a sad glint in her eye.** **"** **It's not that I don't want to come with you."**

**"Then lets go!"**

**"But if I'm with you, it might cause trouble for you."**

**"Okay, okay, got it! Lets go!"**

**Emilia glared at him.** **"** **Are you even listening to me?"**

 **"** **I am! I hang on every word you say, Emilia-tan!"** **Subaru smiled excitedly.**

**"Sheesh…" Emilia dropped her glare and smiled.**

**"Only when I can take a break from studying and your work is done, all right?"**

**S** **ubaru's eyes lit up like a kid and he began jumping in place.** **"** **All right! Roger that!"**

 **E** **milia giggled.**

"Emilia-sama why are you crying?"

Every one looked at the half-elf to see what Otto was talking about.

Why was she crying?

"Oh."

"Please no…"

"oh god…"

"B-Big bro is going to-"

"he won't do that again right? There's no way he cou-"

"Cap'n will be fine. He will be fine. He will be fine. Right? Otto, Right?"

"Is there a limit to this! How many times will we see him di-"

As soon as they saw the grief and sorrow in Emilia's eyes as she cried for the moments she lost in a reality she didn't know existed, everyone put two and two together.

These were not memories Emilia remembered, which meant…. Yeah. Everyone was in a panic as Garfiel and Otto couldn't watch another death from their bro.

Petra looked around her as everyone panicked and threw curses at some unknown entity. She was scared. She was so scared.

For Subaru.

 **T** **he scene changed to show Subaru walking down a dark hallway in the mansion with his hands in his pockets, humming to himself with a drugged smile on his face.**

**He suddenly stopped and opened a door to his side, revealing…**

**"Hey, Loli girl! you're still up?** **"**

**Beatrice looked annoyed.**

**"So now you can break through my door crossing like it's natural, I suppose.** **"**

 **Subaru entered the forbidden library with a smile.** **"** **Oh, I just wanted to say hello before going to bed."**

 **H** **e saw her playing with one of her drills and started pointing at them.**

 **"Can I touch them?** **"**

 **Beatrice glared.** **"** **Only Bubby may touch me, I suppose."**

 **"** **No fair that only you get to have all the fun. Well, I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide-"**

**"Enough! Just get out of here!"**

**Subaru was shot out the door and into the hallway.**

Beatrice's eyes leaked a few tears as she wished she had treated him a little better.

**The scene changes to Subaru getting into his bed.**

**"For our date tomorrow, I'll have to come up with an excuse to ditch the kids in the village. Oh! First, I've gotta find out where all the good views and flower fields and stuff are…** **"**

**Subaru sat upright with a disturbed look on his face.**

**"** **Crap! I can't sleep while I'm thinking about this! Oh, I know!"**

Emilia cried and hugged him tight… he was so excited! She wanted to go on all the dates he asked her too… If only she could wake him up.

**"One Puck… Two Pucks…**

**Scene change to the mansion.**

**A hundred and one Pucks…** **"**

**and Darkness….**

**Subaru's eyes opened up suddenly as he smirked on his bed.**

**"A new dawn has come! A dawn of hope!** **"** **Subaru jumped up on his bed to reveal himself standing in… robes.**

"What?"

 **"Natsuki Subaru is going to make g** **ian** **t strides today!"**

"How did he…?!"

**He looked at the two maids that were present with him and hid behind the covers of his bed with a blushing face.**

**"What? You were in here?! I'm so embarrassed! You should've said something!** **"**

 **He glared at the two maids. Rem and Ram looked down at him with deadpanned looks.** **"** **Sister, Sister… our guest appears to be confused."**

**"Rem, Rem… It looks as though our guest has gone crazy."**

**"** **Why are you calling me a guest? You two and your jokes…" Subaru froze.**

**His hands.**

**They were….**

**Subaru shook as he stared at his hands.**

_**The wounds are… gone.** _

**Title card:**

_**The happy Roswaal Mansion Family** _

"This has to be some joke!"

Everyone was shocked, staring at the title card.

"Dying in his sleep… what a cruel way to go." Reinhard softly spoke as he looked at the boy with pity filling his blue eyes.

"Just how many times well this happen?" Otto yelled as the thought of dying in one's sleep not knowing who or what took you out and not giving you the chance to pray or recall your life's choices.

"C-Cap'n died again." Garf stared shocked at what Subaru went through.

"What happened to him?" Anastasia glared at Emilia's crowed demanding answers.

"It was the small dog's bite that most likely killed Barusu."

"It was a Mabeast?"

"Subaru-kun, saved the villagers of Irlam from a Mabeast invasion at this time. It was properly the puppy that bit him that killed him and that's how he managed to know about it." Rem finally spoke in a revealed yet crushed tone.

Her hero had to go through death yet again...but at least it wasn't because of her.

"I don't understand… why haven't you told us that he was going to die?" Crusch asked in anger.

She didn't know it but the manor's residents where all preoccupied with too much to tell the rest of them.

Rem was so worried about seeing herself harm the boy.

Ram was worried about her sister's suspicious behavior.

Beatrice was mourning in advance.

Emilia was wanted to soak everything her knight lived through into her mind and remember it so he wouldn't feel alone anymore.

Roswaal was… yeah.

"We were shocked to say anything I guess." Emilia answered softly from her place on Subaru's chest.

"Please alert us next time something seems different… it might make it easier for us all to go on knowing about the unexpected." Wilhelm softly asked of the camp, earning nods from the twins and Emilia.

The rest of the camp understood why non of them said anything so they didn't push any farther.

Everyone was jaded and broken as they watched Subaru on the screen.

**Subaru looked at his hands in despair.**

**He had died.**

_**Why?** _

**His hands shook, his breathing sped up. He looked to his left in shock and confusion.**

**Ram. She didn't recognize him.**

**He looked to his left.**

**Rem. She didn't recognize him either.**

**Left to right. His eyes were filled with tears.**

**He put his hand on his face to hide the painful expression of despair.**

**He lost all his hard work and progress for nothing.**

_**Why have I gone back?** _

"S-Subaru… " Petra was hurt by how sad and confused he felt.

"All of the effort and hard labor was erased in his sleep. This kid is living through hell." Ricardo looked sympathetic as he realized everything they had seen in the past half hour was gone.

 **"Sir, sir, you don't seem to be feeling well.** **Are you alright?** "

 **"** **Sir, sir, you seem to have a stomachache. Did you perhaps soil yourself?** "

**Subaru, still hiding his face, took a heavy breath.**

**"You don't… remember me?"**

**T** **he two maids looked dumbfounded by his question so that was all he needed.**

 **"So it's like none of it ever happened?** **"** **Subaru shook with with sadness.**

**Rem and Ram looked at each other, confused and worried.**

**They looked at Subaru with pitying looks.**

**"Sir?" they asked in confusion.**

**"** **You shouldn't move so suddenly, Sir!** **"** **Rem spoke as Subaru slowly got out of his bed with a sad tearful look.**

 **S** **ubaru opened the door and ran… he just ran. Holding his sleeve up over his face as he cried, he ran.**

_**What happened, damn it?!** _

Emilia gripped his hand so hard he might as well be dead because for sure she was breaking it!

_**Everything reset again!** _

"Goddamn it!" Otto yelled out in frustration and glared at the screen.

He was trying not to let the tears fall.

**A memory from the night he was just living in. As Emilia sat next to him on the grass beneath the moonlight.**

_**Including my promise with Emilia!** _

"I wish I can talk to you now Subaru…" Emilia softly closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his hand.

She wanted to comfort him.

She wanted to hug him. Tell him that she remembers.

**Subaru cried and ran through a random door he opened.**

**He breathed heavily and shakily. He slumped against the door and lowered his head in despair. He had Returned by Death.**

**"** **You come in here without even knocking? What a rude one you are.** **" Uninterested and unimpressed, Beatrice spoke while still reading through her book to the crouched boy in her library.**

**"Sorry. Just let me stay here please." Subaru begged softly as he placed his hands into a pleading position.**

**"** **There was last time, and again now… How are you breaking through my Door Crossing?"**

 **S** **ubaru looked up from his knees at the girl.**

 **"Beatrice…** **"**

 **"** **Addressing me with no title, I suppose?"**

**"You said I broke through your Door Crossing last time and now, Right?"**

**"** **I just teased you about it three or four hours ago for being so insensitive." Beatrice flipped through a page uninterested.**

 **"** **If this is the second time I've woken up in the mansion… Then you remember me, right?"**

 **"** **If I could, I'd rather erase you from my memory, I suppose."**

**Subaru slumped against the door in thought.**

**"So the conditions are different from last time… the save point's changed from near the guy with the appas. To the two angelic girls in maid uniforms.** **How did I die? Everything was normal before I fell asleep. Even after I fell asleep, I didn't get into any situations where I felt I might die… "**

"That's something we haven't noticed as well." Frederica pointed out.

Crusch nodded her head.

"Yes it seems that he returns to a specific point in time that keeps changing with him instead of returning to just that moment at the appa stand."

Felt shivered at the thought. "Imagine if he had to go back to that rude salesman guy… he would have to do everything all over."

Everyone got the chills at this and thanked god for the small mercy of RBD moving time stamps that Subaru returns too.

**Beatrice closed her book in annoyance.**

**"I wondered what you were muttering about, and I hear all this about living and dying. How boring and senseless to discuss such things by human standards, I suppose.** **"**

 **"** **In the end, you'll only come up with lies and abusive speech. "**

**Subaru looked up at her as she looked at him with a bored look.**

**He smiled.**

**"Thanks. You were a big help.** **"** **he got up and dusted himself off.**

**"I didn't do anything."**

**"Somehow, seeing that never changing attitude of yours calmed me down."**

**"Only an ultimate pervert would be calmed by verbal abuse, I suppose."**

**Beatrice looked up in surprise as Subaru opened the library door.**

**"You're leaving, I suppose?"**

**"Yeah. There's something I want to make sure of. I'll wait until afterward to get depressed."**

Beatrice looked at the boy sleeping beside her with a small smile on her face.

Maybe she was helping him with that attitude of hers. He never asked her to change afterall.

"You ultimate pervert." She whispered softly and caressed her contractor's cheek. A sad smile found its way on her lips.

"I should tell you now, I suppose."

Everyone looked at the little girl as she sat down and looked at the screen she uttered the words to the waiting crowds behind her.

"This is not the one."

Everyone's breathing hitched.

"That interaction never happened with Subaru and Betty, Infact."

Despair.

**Subaru walked out of the mansion and smiled once he saw a familiar half-elf girl looking around the gigantic garden for him.**

_**Yeah, I knew it.** _

**"** **Subaru!" Emilia called out once she saw him.**

**"You're absolutely shining."**

**Emilia ran and stopped right in his face as she yelled at him.**

**"I was worried about you! Rem and Ram are running around in a frenzy looking for you saying you disappeared right after you woke up!** **"**

 **"** **Sorry about that… I got held up by Beatrice for a bit."**

 **"** **Again? I heard she played a trick on you before you woke up, too…" Emilia began checking him over in worry.**

**Subaru just smiled at how close she was.**

**"** **What is it? Is there something on my face?" Emilia began touching her face in fear.**

 **"** **Yeah, your adorable eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. I'm glad you're okay."**

Hopelessness.

 **Emilia smiled and began walking along the garden.** **"** **I'm fine. You protected me, after all. What about you how are you feeling?"**

**"I feel great! I'm a little low on blood, my mana was stolen, the shock of waking up sapped my strength, and I feel like my mind's been beaten to death with a bat, but I'm good!"**

Morbid and obscene.

"He speaks as if it was just a game." Felix whispered with fear felling him at how easy the boy is talking about his own death.

"He's gotta cope somehow." Reinhard softly spoke.

**"I see, that's go- wouldn't that mean you're hurt all over?"**

**Emilia turned to the boy in worry but something ruffled her hair and came out to sit on her shoulder.**

**"Hi, Subaru. Great morning, isn't it?** **"** **Puck yawned loudly. "I can't thank you enough for yesterday.** **I have to thank you somehow.** **"**

Guilt and Worry.

 **"** **Then let me pet your fur whenever I want!"**

 **"** **That's all?" Emilia looked at Subaru ludicrously.**

**Subaru happily took the sleeping cat and rubbed him against his cheek.**

**"Okay let's go! Our time is limited, and our world is grand! And Emilia-tan's and my story has only just begun!"**

Darkness was overwhelming the group as all of these emotions clogged their minds. While their were some that didn't feel these for the boy in this group, the atmosphere was described by these words.

"Okay… Listen to me everyone, please."

Sad and cold, teary and angry, bored and uninterested.

Those were the eyes looking at Otto as he stood from his chair and looked at them with a look full of conviction.

"We can't go on like this."

"We can't be afraid every time Subaru-san dies. "

"Ta' hell you mean?"

"I mean that Subaru-san's life in our world is a nightmare. A fucking horror tale and we need to accept that and watch with our hearts locked."

"Are you saying we shouldn't care about Subaru-kun?!" Rem asked in rage.

Otto looked at the blue haired maid with a tired glare. "I'm saying we shouldn't be surprised that something will go wrong and Natsuki-san will die. It's not what we're here for. If we despair and hang on to every time he encounters death, we might be more jaded than him."

"But… if we can't mourn his pain and sacrifice what else are we here to do?" Julius asked his yellow eyes tired and haunted.

Otto looked around and gave a small stern of conviction.

"We need to be angry."

"Huh?"

"We need to feel angry when he dies. We need to make sure we remember everything that happens in every reality or loop as he calls it. We have to keep watching with our hearts and mind coming through this intact to meet Subaru just the way he last seen us. If we become jaded and afriad of him, then he might as well be dead since that's not what he has been fighting for all this time."

Otto looked at everyone….

"Natsuki-san's sanity is broken. He has been through so much ever since he came into our world."

He looked down.

"We are what's holding him together. We need to make sure that we can smile when he wakes up. That's all he asks of us. So we need to watch through this without wallowing or crying about each and every reset."

"We need to stay ourselfs."

Everyone was shocked at the speech.

Otto sat down and looked tiredly at the screen.

"Wise words, Otto-kun." Emilia whispered to him softly with a tired smile.

The boy blushed and looked at the screen.

Everyone seem to have started picking themselves up after that.

Garfiel, who was about to have a second panic attack, softly and tiredly glared at the screen beside his bro.

He would watch and learn from his captain's suffering… so that captain never….ever...dies again.

**"True… wait, what did you just say? Where did the Tan come from?"**

_**I don't know whose idea of a prank this is, but I'm gonna make you sorry for all of it.** _

**Memories of his first mansion loop played in his mind on repeat as he made his declaration of war.**

_**Don't underestimate how vindictive I'll be.** _

_**After the smile that charmed me that night!** _

_**I'm going to keep my promise to Emilia! I'll get past that night!** _

For some odd reason. Maybe it was the late after charge of Otto's speech, or the sheer determination shown by Subaru's vindictive self. Or maybe these two combined. But for some reason.

They all began cheering.

They weren't even saying anything coherent they were just yelling.

From Ricardo to the twins beside him to Garfiel, even Al!

Julius and Reinhard steeled themselves and glared at the screen.

Emilia and Beatrice held both of the boy's hands and stared at the screen.

Felt and Petra as well as Frederica smiled at the determination soaring in the air.

Crusch and Anastasia watched with smiles on their faces.

Priscilla, Roswaal and Ram watched with indifferent expressions.

And Rem… she was scared.

She was just so scared about what they will do when they see her break their determination apart.

She knew it. As soon as Beatrice said that he well die again, the fear plagued her heart even more.

The fear of her potentially killing the man she loved.

**Scene change.**

**"Juuuust name your deeeesiiiire!** **"**

 **"In that case I have one request! Hire me to work in this mansion!** **"**

 **"** **Hic."**

"Again! Is this boy a moron?!" Anastasia was pissed that such an opportunity got wasted twice in a row.

**Subaru is in the same changing room as the first loop as he was thinking.**

_**it's how these looping plots work. Follow that same path and you'll end up in the same place.** _

"So he's trying to follow the same steps as the previous life to find out what exactly killed him." Crusch nodded seeing it as the most logical plan.

**Subaru enthusiastically entered the room with Rem and Ram behind him. Rem was glaring at him.**

Rem's eyes widened.

So it starts…

**Subaru began picking up a uniform.**

**"That's too large for you, Barusu.** **"**

**Subaru stopped and looked at Ram, startled that she changed the loop.**

**Ram looked around the closet.** **"** **Nothing well fit you here except for women's clothes.** **Rem, alter that one for him."**

 **"** **Yes sister."**

**"Take my measurements, then. A man can withstand all kinds of awkwardness!"**

**"We'll measure you later."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Follow me, Barusu."**

**"Are you going to show me around?"**

**"That can wait, as well.** **You'll help me with my work first.** **"**

 **"** **Hey, wait!"**

"W-Why are you different in this life?" Otto asked as he was startled by the sudden event change.

Ram shrugged coldly.

 **S** **cene change.**

**Subaru is taking a bath the large bathtub as he was thinking.**

_**Retrace the same path I took yesterday.** _

_**That's what I meant to do, but… This is totally different from last time.** _

**"It's like when you make a cheat sheet, but when you see the answers you realize it's the wrong subject. A total waste of effort.** **"**

 **"** **Hi, there! May I join-"**

**"No, you may not."**

"ewww," the twins both cried out as their eyes were covered by both Ricardo and Julius.

Petra's eyes were covered by Frederica who was muttering something about it being extremely inappropriate to look at their master's junk.

Reinhard covered Felt's eyes and smiled as he managed to save his lady's innocence.

Only to have a heart attack once she told him, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." in a casual voice.

Emilia slowly and confidently crawled over Subaru's body and covered Beatrice's eyes.

"What are you doing, I suppose?"

"Shhh. I won't let Beako's innocence go."

"You're one to talk! Let me go! I'm four hundred years old, infact!"

Emilia ignored her and kept her palm on the little face of the loli spirit.

 **Subaru denied the naked Roswaal any place in the bathtub. The magi began moving his hips left to right making his tiny balls jiggle. (Thank god Subaru's head is blocking the tiny fuckers from view.** **"**

 **"** **This facility is part of my mansion, so it is my property. I'll do with it as I please."**

 **"** **Why bother asking then? Take a bath if you want."**

**"My how harsh! And you don't seem to understand." Roswaal shook his head.**

**"Yes, this bath is my property…"**

**He opened his eyes and stared at Subaru.** **"** **But as part of my staff," he held Subaru's chin. "Are you not my property as well?"**

**Subaru simply looked at the man above him… and bit his hand. Like a badass.**

"I respect him for that." Otto nodded as he covered Garfiel's eyes.

Don't ask… Bros just understand each other.

 **"No hesitation at all!** **"**

 **"** **This is turning out** **different** **from what I'd expected, too."**

 **"** **I do not know what's bothering you, but life is full of things that don't go your way. By the way, do you think you'll be able to get along with Ram and Rem?"**

**"I haven't spoken to Rem much yet, but I get along fine with Ram. In fact, I think she might be getting a little too friendly. I can't believe she can work as a maid that way."**

"What a pathetic attempt to tarnish my reputation. Hmph! Guess I should have expected nothing more from a useless worker like Barusu."

**"Well, Rem covers the things Ram is unable to do. As sisters, they must help each other. In that sense, I think the two of them are getting by quite well."**

**Subaru looked exasperated.** **"** **Ram is just the inferior version of her sister, and all Rem does is cover for her. And yet they insist that Ram is superior because she's older.** **it's scary how much nerve they have."**

**"Speaking of nerve, yours appears quite impressive, as well." Roswaal looks at Subaru.**

**S** **ubaru is shown to come out of the bath.** **"** **Damn, that made me dizzy, Stupid Roswaal…"**

"I just waaaaanted a frieeeend."

**Subaru walked out and found Ram waiting right by the door.**

**Subaru was naked….**

**Ram was staring…. At his privates…**

**Our boy screamed and tried to cover up his manly parts.**

**"** **Cover up that sorry thing.** **"**

Laughter could be heard from many parts of the big room. Even Priscilla was snorting.

 **"** **Why are you here?!** **"** **Subaru asked embarrassed.**

 **"** **I was only waiting here to help Roswaal-sama put on fresh clothes.** **I'm sorry to tell you that I've finished my bath, so I won't be changing.** **"**

 **"** **I wasn't thinking about that!** **Also, you spoil him too much! Let him dress himself!** **"**

 **R** **am glared at him.** **"** **I will not condone disrespect toward Roswaal-sama. Next time I will use force.** **"**

 **"** **Any more, and I'll stir up a hornet's nest…** **"**

 **"** **By the way, Barusu do you have plans after this?** **"**

 **"** **No, just going to sleep.** **"**

 **"** **Then please wait in you room. I'll come by later.** **"**

 **"** **Huh?** **"**

"L-Lucky s'n of.." Garfiel crushed his palm from the unfairness. Why does his captain get all the girls?!

 **S** **cene change….**

_**She didn't mean anything…** _

_**she didn't mean anything by it.** _

_**Clear my mind, clear my mind!** _

_**Emilia-tan is the only one for me!** _

_**Calm down, calm down…** _

_**One Emilia-tan, two Emilia-tans, three Emilia-tans…** _

**"** **Am I in heaven?!** **"** **Subaru smiled with tears of happiness in his eyes.**

Emilia giggled with a blush on her cheek, finally showing an emotion that showed her smile. "So silly no matter what happens… this boy is amazing." Emilia spoke in a soft gentle tone with some of the light returning into her eyes.

**Suddenly, Ram enters.**

**"** **You're too noisy, Barusu. It's nighttime be quite.** **"**

 **"** **Eep!** **"** **The blushing boy crawled away to the corner of his bed and his his face.**

 **"** **Barusu, come over here.** **"** **Ram ordered as she placed something on the table.**

 **"** **Wait! My heart's already set on someone, and her name is Emilia-tan!** **"**

 **"** **What are you talking about? I'm telling you to sit over here so I can teach you to read and write.** **"**

 **"** **That's news to me!** **"**

Ricardo and Al laughed.

Rem and Ram's eyes light up. "That's how Subaru-kun was able to read and write!"

"I guess it makes sense, what a horrid experience. Teaching animals takes godly effort."

"M-Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh on Natsuki-sa-"

Abiding by his bro, Garfiel quickly shut Otto's mouth and told him to shut the fuck up less he wants to die.

Had Otto looked back, he would have met Satan himself.

**Scene change Subaru is now writing on his paper while Ram is observing from the side.**

**"** **Where's this coming from, though?** **"** **he asked as he continued to write.**

 **"** **I could tell by watching you that you can't read or write. If you can't read or write I can't send you shopping, and you can't write down orders. We'll start with this collection of children's fairy tales.** **Starting tonight, I'll help you study every evening.** **"**

 **"** **Why are you being so nice to me?** **"**

 **"** **Why else? It's so that I… No, it's so that I can get off easy.** **"**

 **"** **That wasn't correcting yourself! You're never out of character are you?** **"**

 **R** **am looks down at her student in with an evil cold calculating stare.**

 **"** **Isn't it obvious? The more you can do, the less I have to do. And when I have less to do, so does Rem. It's Win-Win.** **"**

 **"** **That leaves me with piles of work, though!** **"**

 **R** **am explained that there are three glyphs he should memorize.**

 **"** **There are thee Different types? Just hearing that is depressing…** **"** **Subaru was writing something in Japanese which Ram couldn't understand.**

 **"** **You don't have time to waste on doodles. We have an early start tomorrow, we're short on time.** **"**

 **R** **am yawned.** **"** **I'm sleepy, too.** **"**

 **"** **I can't say I dislike how you slip your own feelings in at the end, Senpai.** **"**

 **"** **I do believe my honesty is my most charming feature. Now, let's get started.** **"**

 **S** **cene change to Subaru writing many glyphs in his note book.**

 **"** **It's so monotonous, I feel a Gestaltzerfall phenomenon coming on…** **"**

 **"** **But still, even if you did it to make your life easier, it made me happy.** **Honestly I had a feeling you didn't like me much, and I'll probably cause more problems for you down the line. But I'll try to become useful as soon as I can…** **"** **Subaru turned around to find her sleeping on his bed.**

**He broke his quill in half.**

"Excellent teaching sister."

"Thanks Rem."

"Poor guy." Al sighed as the twins smiled innocently.

**Scene change to Subaru trying on his newly made outfit made by Rem. Said maid was standing at the door of the changing room with her eyes on him as he posed in the mirror.**

**"** **Hate to admit it… but it's perfect. Guess there is no need for my sewing skills this time.** **"**

**"Do you like sewing?" Rem asked from her place at the door.**

**"Kinda. By the way, it looks like Ros-chi and**

**Emilia-tan have lots of outfits, but I don't see any for you and Ram." Subaru smiled happily as he showed Rem a measurement rope. "Want me to sew some for you? I'll take your measurements." Subaru asked excitedly.**

"Awe, look how excited he is!" Felt cooed.

**"That is unnecessary. These uniforms are all my sister and I need."**

**"How can you have nothing but those uniforms? Are all your clothes maid outfits?"**

**"They cause no problems when we accompany Roswaal-sama on business, or when we work in the mansion. They also eliminate the need to explain our place in the hierarchy, which makes them very logical."**

**"But it's not about being logical. I'm trying to say cute girls have a duty to dress up, so they please the eyes of others." Subaru tied his tie and smiled at Rem.**

**"My sister is one thing, but no one would be happy to see me dress up."**

Ram glared at this.

**"Well, I would."**

**"Would any good come of making you happy?" Rem looked at the smiling boy.**

**"I might take more pride in my work here,**

**which could boost my productivity."**

**"I have no idea what makes you say that."**

**"I'd also look forward to**

**seeing the differences in your sartorial choices... "**

**"That is none of your concern. Does my looking the same as my sister somehow inconvenience you?" Rem started walking away from the closet.**

**"You love your sister way too much." Subaru told her from inside the closet as she walked away.**

"Why are you testy here?" Frederica asked with a confused look.

"It seems that the twins were able to derail the entire loop somehow." Crusch mused to herself.

**Scene change… Subaru is shown in the kitchen peeling an APPLE (Fuck you Appa!)**

**"Ow!" Bitch boy cried like a bitch as he once again cut his finger and bleed.**

**"You don't know how to handle a knife, Barusu."**

**"I know! You hold the knife still and turn the vegetable, right?" Subaru is peeling the vegetables while Rem is staring at him from her place in the kitchen.**

"Lord… please don't do this.." Rem whispered faintly and prayed as she watched her other self getting suspicious.

**"It's embarrassing when you stare at me so intently…" Subaru tells Rem as he smiles sheepishly. Rem looked away from him.**

**"Your unsightly appearance stands out. Especially your hair. It's very unrefined." Ram said from the side.**

**"I thought I did a pretty good job**

**of cutting it by myself. ."**

**"By the way, in this mansion,**

**Rem sees to everyone's hair. She styles my hair and dresses me every morning, too. Isn't it nice?"**

**"Try to contribute a little, Sis!"**

**A montage is shown where Ram is working on some bushes, leaving them all in a horrendous state. Only for Rem to clean up after her sister and make beautiful bushes.**

"Ram-san really is useless." Petra whispered to herself.

Frederica didn't disagree.

**Subaru and Ram are working on cutting a bush while Rem is standing to the side, glancing at them from time to time. Ram and Subaru notice this and Subaru stops to look at Ram for help.**

**"Rem…" Seeing her sister call, the blue haired Oni looked at the two.**

**"If you like, you can tidy up Barusu's hair a bit."**

**"Sister?"**

**"Whoa, whoa… Having a girl mess with my hair will get me all worked up—"**

**"You keep looking at Barusu because**

**his hair bothers you, right?" The two sisters stared one another. Rem relented and fake smiled.**

**"Yes, that is correct. I think combing it and evening out the ends would make him more presentable."**

**Ram turned to the boy and smiled."You heard her. You should take her up on her offer. Her hands will take you to paradise."**

**Subaru glared at Ram "You make it sound so dirty... ."**

**He turned to Rem and smiled."If you don't want to, you should just tell her. Not that I don't want you to, but…"**

**Rem shook her head "No, that isn't it. The truth is that it did bother me a little… very much, a little... extremely, a little."**

**"Well, anyway, that proves the point that it bothers you."**

**Beatrice is shown watching the three from a window.**

**"What's the matter, Betty?"**

**"Nothing, Bubby. More importantly, I have delicious sweets today, I suppose. Eat them with me!"**

**"Yum!"**

**Scene change… (God I'm tired.)**

**Subaru is shown wiping the floor of the bathroom when he notices Rem standing at the door way.**

**"What's up? Here to help me?"**

**"No, this is about what we discussed at lunchtime."**

**"Lunchtime? Oh, about my hair? You'll really style it for me?"**

**"No, I felt that I said some things that were uncalled for." Rem bowed deeply. "I am very sorry. We may be colleagues, but as Emilia-sama's savior, your rank surpasses mine."**

**"That's how you feel? Sorry to put you through that."**

**"No, I should apologize for saying something so pointless. Please forget it." Rem looked away.**

**"I guess it's never that easy. That's what makes being human so hard. ." The boy began thinking about something to make her feel better as he stopped wiping the bath.**

**"Okay, I'll give you a condition, then! If you agree to it, I'll forget everything you just said." Subaru smiled at the confused maid.**

**"A condition? Very well, I shall hear you out."**

**Subaru smirked and did his favorite pose.**

**"If you comb my hair a bit and even out the ends, I'll let it slide!"**

"I'll let that one slide since he's just being a good boy." Anastasia muttered.

**Rem just stared at the boy in silence.**

**"When you respond with silence, it actually hurts even more…"**

**Rem quickly took off her shoes and socks and picked up the broom to help the boy clean the bath.**

**"It is just as Emilia-sama said. You have no ambition at all."**

**"It's weird… I'd think that'd make you fall for me all over again, not disgust you."**

**"My sister said your eyes take on an obscene**

**look when she's alone with you. So to be honest, I was prepared to hear you suggest that."**

**Subaru grounded his broom into the floor hard as he growled. "She's killing my reputation!"**

"Silly, Barusu. I can't kill something you don't have."

**"I accept your condition. . I shall do as you wish." Rem bowed in elegance.**

**Subaru chuckled nervously. "Then, after I keep my promise to Emilia-tan would be that'd be great."**

**"Promise?"**

**Subaru looked sheepish"Well, I haven't made the promise yet."**

"Still thinking of her while looking for the ones that killed him. Man's in love."

"And I'm having a fun time watching it bloom."

Al and Ricardo nodded toward one another.

**Scene changes to the Irlam Village. Subaru is scene walking around some beautiful locations around the village.**

_**Scoping out our date destination before I** _

_**make the promise might be smart…** _

_**I've researched places with the best views!** _

_**That just leaves…** _

**The screen zooms in on a distressed looking Subaru as he was hounded by kids, pulling him by both arms and climbing up his back.**

_**...this.** _

**"Subaru!"**

**"He's back!"**

**"And his face looks weird again!"**

**Subaru grimaces as the kid climbing his back starts rubbing his snotty nose on his butler jacket.**

**"I need to make sure these guys don't find us. ."**

**"What do you mean by find you?"**

**"Did you pee your pants?"**

**"We're playing hide-and-seek?"**

"It's like they're bullying him." Julius snorted in amusement.

"He seems the time to let the kids do what they want unless it's harmful." Reinhard smiled at the sight.

**Rem is seen carrying two brown bags of groceries and looking on at the kids playing with Subaru.**

**"Chill, brats! I played with you earlier!"**

**"Let's play more!"**

**"Play! Play!"**

**"Change your pants!"**

"They seem to like him." Felt said in jealousy as they got to play with him.

"Subaru has the most fun games ever. We never had that much fun before he came to the village."

Felt kicked Reinhard. She just did.

"Lady, Felt-sama!"

**Subaru gathers the kids and makes them form a circle around him as he spoke with them while kneeling to keep eye contact.**

**"All right, listen up. Next time I come here, I'll be on a date. Try to take a hint, okay? " Subaru smiles at the kids and notices a girl carrying a small puppy.**

**A blue haired girl….**

**An emerald eyed girl….**

**Fuck.**

"That's Milie!" Petra growled.

"Who?" Cusch asked as she watched the Emilia camp either growl or snare at the girl.

Rem looked confused.

"That girl is an assassin that attacked us at the mansion." Otto explained.

"That girl? An assassin?" Julius asked with surprise.

"I know it seems improbable. But look at what she's holding."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

**"I'll allow this little critter to play**

**with Emilia-tan, though." Subaru moved to to pat the animal, but the small pup moved away and bit his hand.**

**"Ow! Again?!" The kids laughed as Subaru held his hand in pain.**

**"Subaru-kun, so this is where you were. Are you all right?" Rem looked at the bleeding hand of the boy.**

"Is that how he dies, I wonder?" Priscilla said from behind her fan.

Everyone was saddened to see their friend get cursed in such a casual manner. He will die. They already established that.

"At least it will be painless." Frederica tried to put some light in their eyes.

**"I'm fine, I'm fine… All done shopping, Rem-rin?"**

**"Yes, it went quite smoothly. ."**

**As the sun began setting, Subaru and Rem began walking away from the kids while waving at them.**

**"Aw, you're leaving?"**

**"Don't go! "**

**"You have somewhere to go home to?"**

**The kids waved them goodbye in disappointment.**

**"You were quite popular with them." Rem decided to small talk while walking to the mansion.**

**"For some reason, kids have always liked me…" Subaru smiled tiredly.**

**"Like animals, children observe a hierarchy. They can tell if it's all right to belittle someone. ."**

**Subaru glared. "Those brats… They have no respect."**

**"Did you show them anything about you worth respecting?"**

**"That's a sound argument. Still, it doesn't seem right to belittle me from the start. Ram seems like she'd handle that kind of thing well." Subaru smiled. (This part is very boring.)**

**"My sister is wonderful, isn't she?" Rem smiled as she walked alongside him.**

**"Honestly, I'd think her personality would cause conflict more often than not."**

**"My sister's self-assured nature is what makes her so charming. I cannot be that way at all." Rem smiles sadly and looks at the ground.**

**"By the way, how are your studies progressing?"**

**"Let's just say I'm plugging along. . Ram is actually a pretty good teacher, too. Though I wish she wouldn't sleep on my bed in mid-lesson. It kinda kills my motivation."**

**"My sister only acts that way to stimulate your motivation."**

**"Why do you have such absolute**

**faith in your sister? That isn't normal… You're totally fanatical like a demon."**

Rem's eyes are wide.

This is why he said them to her?! Those wonderful words.

This wonderful moment.

Why did have to be taken away from her?!

**"Fanatical like a demon?"**

**"It's the demon version of divine possession. Sounds kinda cool, right? "**

"It kinda does." Garfiel nodded his head.

**"Do you like demons? "**

**"Well, gods generally don't do anything, but demons will laugh along when you talk about future plans. . Especially for next year and stuff. . They'll laugh their heads off."**

**Rem suddenly stops and looks at Subaru. He looks at her.**

**She smiles.**

**She truly smiles.**

**Subaru stares at her for a second. Then dances in place with a smirk. "That smile is a million volts!"**

**Rem walks away from him. "I'm going to tell Emilia-sama."**

**"I wasn't trying to hit on you!" He hurries after her.**

"hehehe, you make a good pair." Frederica encouraged Rem… which made Emilia pout for some reason.

**Scene change. It was now night time and Subaru was… da fuck was this boi doing?**

**He was clenching the chair while breathing through his nose, as if he was smelling crack in the air.**

**He had a blush on as he looked away from someone.**

**Oh… yeah that makes since.**

**Emilia was behind him.**

"Some one's nervous! Hahaha" Some laughed at the way the poor boy looked.

While Emilia just sighed at his antics. Why would he be nervous around someone like her?

(I will make this bitch cry… give me a moment until I get to the scene.)

**"Both Ram and Rem said they wouldn't**

**be coming to see you tonight, so I agreed to help with your studies. I'm afraid I can't do much, though."**

**Subaru was sweating profusely as he tried as hard as he could not to look at the lady behind him. "Right now, I'm writing the basic i-glyphs until I memorize them... ."**

**Emilia leaned over his shoulder with an impressed smile making him shake and blush even more.**

**"Wow! You're studying a lot more intensely than I imagined!"**

**Subaru stiffly and slowly moved a book between his face and Emilia's.**

**"S-Since these fairy tales are aimed at kids, it's mostly i-glyphs, or so they said… So my goal for now is to be able... to read this…"**

**Subaru suddenly stood up and began courting the half-elf. Stiffly and nervously, he began the process of asking her on a date.**

"Bet five, He screws this up in a funny way." Otto was the one surprisingly hoping on his brother's downfall. What a backstabbing merchant.

Of course, everyone raised their hands up.

Including Emilia.

**He could do this. He had a plan.**

**"Anyway, um… Th-The moon sure is pretty." Subaru looked up with a dreaming smile on his face…**

**Emilia looked up as well and blinked in confusion.**

**"Huh?"**

"pfffttt!" Emilia chuckled while the girls giggled and the boys laughed.

**Subaru quickly looked away from the ceiling of the room and changed the subject as fast as he could in hopes that he doesn't look retarded.**

**"No! I mean, um, I have a favor to ask you. Will you listen? Starting tomorrow, I'll work**

**hard, and I'll study, too!" Subaru gave his most charming smile. "Go on a date with me."**

**"What does a date entail?" Emilia asked confused by this retard that could see the moon through the ceiling of his room.**

**Subaru chuckled and posed his hands wide. "When a guy and a girl go out alone together, that's a date! Only the goddess of love knows what will happen during that time... ."**

**Emilia smiled and held her hands together at the sweet idea she had. "Then that means you went on a date with Rem today, right?"**

By this point… everyone was on the floor rolling.

Rem was sad that she laughed as well.

**Subaru began rolling around on his bed in despair. "Ugh! I didn't expect that response!"**

**Subaru began bowing up and down to Emilia. "That didn't count! Please don't count that!"**

**"I understand that you want us to**

**go out together, but where?"**

**"Actually, there's this really cute**

**little dog in the nearby village. There's a flower field, too. I want to see you in a field of flowers, and capture the image for**

**eternity with my metia!"**

**Emilia smiled nervously and looked away in thought. "Oh, um... The village, huh?"**

**"The dog is super cute! Let's go!"**

**"But it might cause trouble for**

**you. And for the villagers—"**

**"The kids are so pure and innocent,**

**they're like angels! Let's go!"**

**"Oh, all right. You leave me no choice. . I'll go with you."**

**"And the flower field is super colorful**

**and wonderfu— Really?"**

**"If that will motivate you to work hard**

**from tomorrow on, then I will."**

**"All right!"**

**Emilia looked out the window with a smile. "I bet the weather will be lovely tomorrow."**

**"Yeah... And it'll be a day I'll never forget." Subaru silently looked out the window beside her…**

**"There you go again with…" Emilia stopped her chuckling when she noticed him with a haunted look of battle in his eyes.**

**He quickly changed his expression and looked at her.**

"He still doesn't know…" Emilia frowned in sadness.

"That boy is a fighter." many nodded at the old man's words.

**"You were just… Never mind." Emilia smiled it off and began walking to the door while Subaru was looking at her all the way.**

**"You know, it makes a guy really anxious**

**when you don't finish your sentences."**

**Emilia kept her hand on the handle and saluted Subaru with a smile of encouragement.**

**"Okay, Subaru-kun the butler, remember to work hard. Only those who work hard are rewarded, so this will be a reward!" Emilia smiled.**

**And the screen turned black…**

_**Ending song 1: Styx Helix** _

_**Snow icicles are dropping slowly over Subaru and Emilia's heads as they faced each other with their backs turned.** _

_**The camera shows Emilia closing her eyes as if she was displeased.** _

_**Then it shows Subaru looking up at something. Slowly, images of when he and Emilia helped the kid in his first loop play. Ending on Emilia's smile.** _

_**Subaru grits his teeth in anger.** _

_**Various characters from the story are shown, including the appa guy, Felt and Rom, Rienhard and the three thives, Beatrice, Puck and Roswaal, and finally Rem and Ram.** _

_**Elsa is shown with blood all around her, then the image of red eyes opening in the darkness plays.** _

_**The camera changes to show Emilia's hand with blood on it. Slowly, as it zooms out and reveals the pooling blood around Emilia, Subaru's hand comes in frame.** _

_**Subaru and Emilia held hands as death overtoke them.** _

_**A dark hand lowered down from the sky towards Subaru.** _

_**End of the outro.** _

**The screen turns dark.**

"That was a bit wierder than the first one." Petra said bewildered by the song.

"I liked it." Crusch commented.

"I guess you do have taste." Priscilla nodded at Crusch.

"Does any one know what that dark hand is?"

No, one answered Rem as-

**The screen lights up again and shows the mansion in the night.**

"It's still not over yet?" Mimi asked tired.

"I thought he wakes up after dying from the curse." Tivy lamented.

"No, Subaru-sama was planning something." Crusch spoke in a grim tone.

**Subaru is sitting in his room with the light on, looking at the bite on his hand. He smiles nervously.**

**"All right, let's settle this, fate... . I won't sleep tonight, no matter what. I'll stay awake to greet the morning of my promise."**

**The silence of the night is overwhelming.**

**"Jeez... What am I, a grade schooler who can't sleep before a class outing? Reminds me of when I overslept on the day of the class trip… I wasn't able to retrace the same loop exactly, but I got along well with Ram and Rem. In fact, I think I did better than last time. ."**

**Subaru is struggling to stay awake. His eyes keep dropping.**

**"If there's anything I feel I missed, it's not saying goodnight to Beatrice. Each time I saw her, all we did was insult each other. But maybe I should have… at least… thanked her…"**

**Heartbeat slowing…**

**Eyelids closing…**

**Darkness…**

**Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair. The world around him started moving weirdly.**

"The curse is taking effect, infact." Beatrice said in a somber tone.

"Let's stay strong guys." Otto spoke encouragingly.

"We owe it to him."

They watched… as their friend suffers a curse that will eventually kill him.

**His strength taken from him, he had to fall on his knees.**

**"What is this? I'm so cold…"**

**"No... Could this be…" Subaru puked his guts out on the floor as the sickness overtook him.**

**Subaru used the walls for balance as he slowly walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and puked.**

**"Someone…"**

Emilia and Beatrice looked down, unable to keep watching as the shame built up.

He was begging for someone!

He was dying alone!

**He crawled on the stairs and puked there too.**

**"Someone... Help. "**

**Subaru managed to crawl to the top and started walking down a hallway. He stopped to hold the puke in.**

***Chain sounds were heard. ***

"What was that?"

Everyone moved closer to watch closely. Something wasn't right. Julius narrowed his eyes.

Rem started crying… she really did do it.

**The sweating Subaru looked back unable to keep steady from the sickness.**

**Suddenly…**

**He was attacked by something.**

**Subaru was sliding across the hallway carpet with blood coming out of him.**

"Subaru!" "Big bro!"

Petra and Felt were horrified by the amount of blood.

Emilia and Beatrice watched with their mouths open in shock at the suffering their beloved had to endure.

Rem gasped and opened her eyes so wide to watch the torture she inflicted on the boy.

Her heart was breaking, her mind was going numb, her soul was tearing.

**The screen showed Subaru's sick sweating face with drool coming out of his mouth as he gasped in pain. A pool of blood was forming beneath him.**

**"What just…" Subaru looked up at the chandelier of the hallway.**

**To find his arm resting up there.**

"Good grief!"

"This poor kid…"

Ricardo and Al watched with wide eyes. They know the pain of being torn open.

Ricardo was torn in half by a whale and Al was missing an arm so they knew how much pain this boy was in.

Not to mention the killing curse.

**The boy's face contorted from the excruciating pain. He held the place where his arm used to be and rolled around in pain.**

**The entire hall was a bloody mess from the walls to the carpet to the ceiling.**

"Garfiel, breath, just breath."

He didn't listen to his sister.

He can't breath, can't breath, can't breath.

His Cap'n was dying. No. He was being murdered! And he could do nothing but watch!

**Subaru screamed from the pain. His face was sinking into the pool of blood with only one eye able to stay open.**

"Dear lords… " Crusch and Anastasia stared with wide eyes.

This wasn't real.

God…

**He looked up unable to stop his mouth from screaming and puking.**

*** Chain sounds.***

***Chain sounds ***

**Suddenly, Subaru's twitching figure was shown with a chair leg hiding his face.**

**And in an instant, something dark was thrown at him, blowing his head into pieces. The explosion of blood and brains was shown but the sight itself was blocked by the chair leg.**

**All that could be seen, was Subaru's twitching body, stop.**

**A finale shot of blood splashing on the carpet and a lone human brown eye with the flesh cord rolling into view.**

**He was finally dead.**

**Second title card:**

_**The Morning of Our Promise Is Still Distant** _

**No credits.**

**Episode 3 Director's Cut End.**

Screams….

Everyone was screaming.

Everyone was crying.

The sheer brutality of the scene made the most hardened in the room close their eyes in respect to the boy that was still smiling after such a horrible experience.

Emilia and Beatrice cried while holding Subaru as if he was about to disappear. They couldn’t believe that he lived through that and was still able to stay himself. Beatrice understood the reason of Subaru’s nightly habits now. No wonder he was pissed off at her when she told him about her wish to die.

Otto and Garfiel actually began crying too while looking at their feet in despair, the sight of the man that had saved them both getting killed in such a brutal way made them queasy.

Petra fainted in place.

Felt cried while holding on to a shell-shocked Reinhard. Even if she was a candidate. She was still a kid. Reinhard was so taken aback by how cruelly his friend was killed. The Sword Saint just stared at the blank screen.

Anastasia slipped a few tears from the sheer brutality of the scene. Julius was looking down with a haunted look. How can someone continue to live through such an experience?

Ricardo had his eyes closed in solemn respect. He’s seen this sight too many times… but it never gets easier to watch.

The twins were crying from the scene of their friend so brutally murdered.

Ram was looking at her sister with eyes wide.

Roswaal sat in silence… he had no smile on.

Priscilla and her knight sat in silence without showing any emotion.

As for Rem…

A shaking body, wide blood red eyes leaking a stream of tears form each one. Her hands gripping the him of her skirt so hard it tore. Her mouth wide open making pained unintelligible noises.

Rem was fine. :/

_**Apologies.** _

A click sounded out and suddenly bottles filled with water, Piles of snacks, and a few doors opened.

_**Take a break. Bathrooms, food and water have been provided to you.** _

_**Once you're ready the screen will play.** _

_**Episode 4… Arc 2's continuation…** _

_**On hold until they get their shit together** _ _**.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRACK COCAAAAAINE!
> 
> First, let me start by thanking all of you guys in the reviews and on Reddit. I'm touched by fast this story is blowing up because of you all.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Second, I understand why most writers stop at this part of the series now. most reaction fics stop when they reach this episode. Now I understand why...
> 
> This is Episode is great to watch... but it's a chore to fucking write.
> 
> I had to stop writing multiple times just to rest from how bored I was.
> 
> Third, not only was this boring to write. I had to double check the reactions all over. I'm sorry if they're growing stale or boring or repititive. Please, please tell me if they do.
> 
> Fourth, I wrote over 10,000 words for the episode alone, the reactions took 7,800 words. Damn, almost got 20,000 word chapter under my belt. oh well, :) 17,800 is a record for me.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this, please tell me where I mess up. I promise to reply to the reviews when I can.
> 
> Now wait for me please...as I finish Episode 4.
> 
> Catch that fucking pillow, Joseff! Don't let it run!


	5. Chapter 5: Ep 4 Director's Cut

**Chapter 5: Ep 4 Director's Cut**

"We can't keep dancing around like this." Otto yelled out as the rest sat in silence.

Every one was grateful for the much needed break. They all wiped their tears and rested a bit before moving to freshen up in the bathrooms. The snacks and water-bottles were all consumed in pure silence as no one knew what to say after that scene.

They couldn't look Subaru, in the eye again after this.

How can someone die such a horrible death be able to smile so carefree?

"He's a monster." Felix whispered as his patience was broken the moment Subaru named the power.

"Big bro… how does he live through this pain?" Felt looked seriously dismayed as she thought of everything Subaru had been through.

Sure, a couple of deaths from knife wounds and a death when he was asleep were really scary but that…

dying all alone in a hallway with your arm cut off. Then having your head blown to bits…

It was just…

"The kid is not normal." Julius spoke in a calm collected manner.

No one disagreed.

"The important question here is _who_ was it that killed Sir Natsuki in such a manner." The silent old man sitting beside Crusch finally voiced his thoughts.

It wasn't a surprise that all the other camps looked at the Emilia crowed.

They were the mansion's residents. "You must know something, since he had already saved you from it." Anastasia pointed out in a tired and stern voice. She had lost all her cheer at this camp's incompetence. They have a powerful individual on their side that had knowledge and abilities to change Lugunica for eons to come.

They have their own Hoshin and they do nothing but get him killed over and over.

The Emilia crowed simply stayed silent.

They were divided.

Otto and Garfiel waited patiently with hardened looks as they no longer wanted to joke around.

Their brother's death was brutal and unfair. Their blood boiled.

Petra continued to stick close by to Frederica and looked at the manor's residents with hesitance in her eyes. She knew that the clown had something to do with this. But her deal with Subaru forced her to stay quiet.

The little girl could not believe that her hero, the young man that she looked up too so much, had gone through such a horrible situation and kept smiling.

How was he so amazing? Petra clenched her chest in pain. Pain for the boy she loved.

Frederica was holding the girl and hugging her… but her eyes were elsewhere.

She was a maid in that mansion for most of her life…

She knew exactly who the owner of those chains was.

And she was looking at her… with a glare.

Beatrice looked forlorn into space. The little girl never left her contractor's side. Sticking close to him to feel his heart beat while staring into space. Silent.

"How couldn't I protect him? I was the grand spirit of this mansion… H-How did my Subaru die?" Beatrice trembled as the memory played once again. She failed. She failed her mother and failed her own contractor. She let him die. She let him die.

She never saved him.

As the spirit couldn't believe her failures someone else was lamenting on the same thread line.

Some one that was hugging Subaru's side so tightly and so obsessively, she might as well break him in half.

A lone silver haired half-elf, kept her head on his chest. Hearing her knight's heart beating. Staring off into space with catatonic eyes.

She was the one who killed Subaru.

She was the one that hurt him so much.

"I shouldn't have brought him with me."

Emilia whispered as her hollow eyes stared into space.

She brought him into that mansion and he died because of it. Because of her.

The twins were the last and they were… silent.

Rem was in a worse state then her sister as she had tear stains and a torn dress while she stared at the screen before her.

Ram just stayed at her sister's side, glaring at anyone thinking about looking in their direction.

Roswaal was just musing to himself… smiling and silent.

He was amazed by something.

"Hey! Didn't you hear the question of our lady? Who was it that killed big bro?!" Mimi, pissed off at how her friend died wanted revenge and wanted an answer.

"Emilia-sama…"

Emilia looked up at the person who called her name.

Crusch looked down at her with a grim expression but one showing that she needed to stay strong.

"We need to know how Subaru dealt with this threat. Did he tell you of an attacker in the mansion?"

Emilia shook her head. "S-Subaru never told me about anyone attacking the mansion. He only knew about the Mabeasts invading the village below the estate. H-He never told me about this." Emilia looked at her knight in pure sadness.

Why didn't he ask her for-

Emilia remembered something.

He was in anguish that night. The night he cried on her lap. He was so broken.

So he was asking for help… "But why couldn't you tell me? Why aren't you saying anything about this?" Emilia whispered as she watched Subaru sleeping innocently.

Oh how she felt about this boy. How she horrible it is for her to watch him go through this on his own.

"Maybe the boy didn't speak about the attacker because it was someone that already knew him."

All eyes turned to look up at the princess that was fanning her self.

"What do you mean?" Emilia asked, hollow and cold.

Priscilla simply looked at Roswaal and pointed at him with an unimpressed look.

"It's simple… he killed the boy."

…

…

…

"I swear to f'king God!" Garfiel stood up and set his sights at the clown.

Everyone was looking at Roswaal with anxious looks.

The clown was smiling throw all of this as if nothing was happening around him.

"Nooooow, why would you say that, Barielle-sama?" amused and unaffected by Garfiel's growl, Roswaal slowly turned to face the orange haired princess, who looked at him with a disgusted look.

"It's obvious that you thought of him as a spy and decided to get rid of him."

"Whaaaat a big accusation you're throwing towards mine self. I will have you know that I was merely content to watching the boy as he lived inside my domaaaaain. I had no intention of killing our dear Subaru-kun at aaaaall."

"Y're a lying hefty Piece 'f shit!" Garfiel was about to jump the clown when a stern commanding voice sounded.

"He is telling the truth." Everyone looked at Crusch as she stood up and glared at Garfiel.

The blonde was having none of it. "Th' fuck would you know?!"

"Crusch-sama has the divine protection of wind reading. She can tell if a person is lying or not."

"I can tell his saying the truth as well." Everyone looked at Reinhard as he spoke for the first time in a while.

"He had no intention to kill Subaru."

Seeing the Sword Saint and Crusch back him up, Roswaal smiled wide and clapped.

"Are you satisfied, Barielle-sama?"

The princess snorted at the clown. But she didn't conceit. Priscilla looked down at the crowed below her and pointed at a certain girl clinging to a black haired boy.

"You there, Great spirit."

Beatrice slowly looked up with an unimpressed expression. "Yes, I suppose."

"Can you tell if an intruder slipped through the domain?"

Beatrice's eyes widened as she understood what Priscilla was implying.

The princess smirked behind her fan as she saw her meaning get across to the spirit. "Smart girl." she whispered.

"Betty can't tell if foreign hostiles entered L. Mathers domain. But she can since everyone's mana in the manor grounds, infact."

"What does that mean?" Felix asked, confused why Beatrice looked so surprised.

"It means that Beatrice-sama would have been able to since if there was a hostile entity in the manor." Frederica explained.

"And if she sensed an intruder inside the mansion, she would have more than likely intervened." Julius quickly caught on.

"That means… someone from inside the manor, someone Beatrice-san trusted and didn't feel they were a threat were the ones that killed Natsuki-san." Otto quickly continued the train of thought.

"B-But… that only leaves…" Emilia slowly and coldly turned to the twins.

Rem looked down in fear. Ram glared right back at the elf.

"Rem… did you…" Emilia's tone was so cold and so stern it sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Roswaal was watching with a wild smile on his face.

**I think that is enough for now.**

Everyone looked at the screen and listened to the voice as it spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you making us see this?" Felix shouted in anger.

"Why are you letting Subaru-kun die?" Petra asked with an angry scowl on her face.

**Don't get me involved into your mess. I'm showing this to you so you could learn of his broken sanity. Not to punish you.**

**I want you to help Subaru.**

**Not to fear him.**

Everyone stared at the screen in confusion. Emilia kept her eyes on the twins and was about to do something she knew that Subaru wouldn't approve of.

Suddenly, the screen began playing once again.

Emilia could only sit down and hug her knight tightly as she promised vengeance for her Subaru.

But for now… she would watch and learn of his pains and trials.

She brought him into this mess… she will see it through to the end to understand him.

Everyone else stopped the investigation and watched with baited breaths and dreading hearts. What's more cruel than the last death?

There was no way that this boy could go through something more brutal than the last one.

….

….

….

**Season 1 Episode 4 Director's Cut**

**Begin.**

**Darkness…**

**Blurry image… Faint voice…. Memories flashing in a purple glow…**

**The screen showed Subaru, back in his robes on the same bed… He Returned by Death.**

**The boy was sleeping soundly when suddenly he began screaming loudly while holding his arm as if it was cut off. He screamed and sat upright. His eyes wide open with panic and fear. He was breathing heavily as if horrified.**

**"My left arm!" Subaru looked at his arm with a heavy breath.**

**"I still have it right?"**

**Looking at his hand and opening his palm as if to make sure that it was really there.**

**"I went back again… No, maybe I should say I made it back… "**

"It's really amazing that such a power exists." Anastasia mused.

Many nodded with her as they knew for a fact that without this power, Subaru wouldn't be with them.

"But who gave it to him though?" Felt asked, more calm now.

No one answered.

**Subaru noticed something standing infront of him in the room. He looked up from his hand to find the maid twins hugging each other while looking at him with scared looks.**

**Realizing he startled them, Subaru put an uneasy smile on his face.**

**"Oh, sorry. Good morning."**

**The twins looked at him with fear in their eyes making him sigh.**

**"Right, I guess you don't remember me… "**

"What a cruel experience to live through." Otto winced.

"Yeah, working so hard to establish a relationship with someone and then waking up to them never knowing you just because you died… that sucks."

Al nodded with Ricardo as both men watched with solemn looks.

**Subaru smiled and threw the cover on his bed away as he stood up with a his favorite pose, pointing a finger at the sky with his ass clenched.**

**With a wide smile, he yelled out.**

**"Sorry for the trouble I've caused! Natsuki Subaru will now start over!"**

**The twins looked at each other in confusion.**

**"By the way, what day and time is it?" Subaru asked with a smile.**

"How is he able to laugh after that?" Felix looked away in disgust.

"I think it's impressive." Reinhard quietly shared his opinion.

"I think it's disingenuous." Julius grunted and looked away from the screen.

Reinhard looked at him with a look of pity.

_**Opening Theme 1: Redo.** _

Seeing the chance to talk while the music began playing, Crusch tapped Emilia's shoulder, gaining the half-elf's attention.

"Don't think this is some trick to jeopardize your camp's standing, but I've got something to tell you about your sponsor."

Emilia looked at Roswaal and then at Crusch. Her violet eyes cold but filled with curiosity.

Emilia nodded her head at the green haired maiden.

"Roswaal was the one that ordered Elsa to steal your insignia."

Emilia's eyes widened but quickly turned stern. "Please explain, Crusch-sama."

Crusch smiled at the expected change in attitude. Of course Emilia will turn stern as soon as she finds out someone hurt her friends. Especially her knight.

"You remember when that blonde boy asked if he was behind the attack?"

"Garfiel-kun? Yeah, Roswaal said that he wasn't resp-" Emilia quickly stopped talking as she understood.

"He was lying?"

Crusch nodded her head.

Emilia clenched one of her hands into a fist and began ruffling the sleeping boy's hair with the other to vent her frustration.

"Why didn't you say anything? You must have seen the wind of untruth blowing from him." Emilia looked at Crusch with a skeptical look.

Crusch didn't look intimidated which told Emilia that she had a good reason. "Think about what I was supposed to say. I was about to call out the sponsor of one of the candidates to the throne, which I'm also fighting to obtain, for lying about sending a contracted killer to steal and potentially kill that same candidate which he is sponsoring."

Emilia nodded her head at the logic. Yeah she would have thought that Crusch was lying as well… if she hadn't seen Roswaal's truth at the Sanctuary but Crusch didn't know about that so she was inclined to keep to her self.

"What about Reinhard? He has the same blessing, why hadn't he spoken up?" Emilia looked at the hero as he watched the screen with a grim face as Subaru was killed once again in the song.

Crusch shook her head. "I asked him… he had the same reason as I did… and he's kind of feeling guilty about letting the killer get away."

Emilia sighed and shook her head at the hero's conviction to blame everything on himself.

"He's kind of like Subaru…" Muttered the half-elf as she ruffled the black hair of the man that protected her for so long.

"Thank you so much, Crusch-sama. I'll be sure to repay you in kind."

"Think nothing of it. We are in an alliance after all."

Crusch turned her eyes at Subaru and reached to ruffle the boy's head between her gloved fingers.

Emilia noticed the soft smile on Crusch's face as she looked down at Subaru.

"An alliance he fought so hard to create." Crusch smiled softly at Emilia.

Emilia smiled back.

_**Theme end.** _

**Scene change to Subaru walking around with his eyes closed as he began lamenting on his last loop.**

_**It's my third first day in the Roswaal mansion.** _

_**That chill I felt… Does that mean I died in my sleep the first time due to physical weakness?** _

"He's starting to piece it together, I suppose." Beatrice nodded slowly, her eyes filled with grief and sadness.

Why did she fail to protect him?

**The flashing memory of his second loop played showing him as he got killed morbidly in the hallway.**

_**But the second time, there was an attacker.** _

_**So if I was killed, does that mean the others in the mansion were targets, too?** _

**The memory to he time he was fighting Elsa played.**

_**Because we're involved in Emilia's royal selection, like at the loot house?** _

_**But even if I know that, I have no proof to explain it or any way to avoid it. Worse yet, I didn't see the attacker's face, or the victim.** _

_**My death was totally in vain.** _

"How can he say such a thing?" Petra had a look of horror to see someone she loved so much, say such morbid words.

"It's the nature of his power. He needs to make every death count otherwise… "

"He will die again." Otto finished for Julius.

His tone was cold and emotionless as he stared at the screen. He was shocked to the core by the last death. He couldn't careless if he was jaded or broken by the end of this.

He needed to see what Subaru went through.

"Y'er not alone ya dumbass." *SMACK *

"Owe!"

Garfiel crossed his arms and sat beside his friend. He wanted to see what his undeniably awesome cap'n went through, but he will not let anyone get used to this.

"Ya said it y'rself. Be angry… d'nt let anything inside or else you get used ta it."

Otto rubbed his head and looked at his brother in surprise.

Garfiel smiled.

**"You're irritating me to death. Either stop it or get blown away."**

**Subaru stops walking around Beatrice in circles and smiles at her.**

**"Oh, sorry. But somehow, walking around in circles makes the gears in my head turn. Cut me some slack, huh? We're tight, aren't we?"**

**"Exactly what sort of relationship do you think we have, I suppose? We've only met twice." Beatrice played with her drill as she looked at a book with disinterest.**

"I wish I was there." Beatrice softly whispered and held his hand, trying to tell him that he could trust her and tell her about everything he's been through.

What good was she if her own contractor didn't trust in her?

Beatrice's tired eyes teared up at the thought.

**Subaru smiled…**

**"Well, I won't make trouble for you. Just serve some tea or something and let me relax."**

**"As if I'll serve you anything, I suppose."**

**Subaru leans down and reads the book she has open on her lap.**

**"Ugh, you're irritating me!"**

**"What's that book you're reading?"**

**"It tells how to get rid of bugs that have gotten into my room, I suppose."**

**"You've got bugs in the library? That sucks. What kind of bugs?"**

"I kind of like their interactions." Tivey voiced out with a small tired smile.

The others let out grunts of agreement and small smiles of their own.

They were just happy that something normal was on screen.

**Beatrice glared at him in annoyance. "It's time for you to leave! Your hands have stopped shaking. So you can disguise your fear now I suppose."**

**Subaru looked at her with a surprised face.**

**"You could tell?"**

**"You were trying to hide it, I suppose. It's quite vexing to be treated as a mere convenience."**

Oh, how she wished to be treated as such for him now. She wanted to be the one he runs to when there was trouble, the one he cries to when he was sad, the one he needed to hug when he was scared.

"Betty is so sorry."

Emilia looked at the small teary eyed girl in sympathy.

"Poor beako-chan…"

Emilia slowly got up and gave the girl a hug.

Beatrice just accepted it. The hug wasn't as warm as Subaru's, but it was comforting.

**"You're not nice at all… Thanks for the help, though. I'll be counting on you again." Subaru waved at her with a nervous smile.**

**"I don't even want to be counted on I suppose. So don't come here again."**

**Subaru stopped at the door and looked back at the girl. Beatrice made a motion with her hand cutely.**

**"Shoo, shoo."**

**"Shoo, shoo?" Subaru looked up as the truth was revealed before him. "Wait, when you said bugs, did you mean me?!" he glared at the loli.**

**Beatrice scowled and raised her hand in his direction. "Just get out of here this instant!"**

**Before Subaru knew it… he was thrown out of the room and out of the hallway… and out of an open window. Falling into a flower bed beneath the windows.**

Otto and Garfiel gave a small snort each. They were both getting back to their original selves although more realistic than before.

**"I-If not for this flower bed, that would've been instant death… " Subaru stood up revealing his entire form to be filled with mud and dirt. He looked up at the windows…**

**"Um… Can I ask if you're all right?"**

**Subaru looked behind him to find Emilia leaning down and smiling at him.**

**He smiled stupidly. "Emilia-tan, your kindness is the one thing that can heal me."**

**"You know, Rem just spread manure in that flower bed yesterday."**

Okay, they couldn't stop the chuckles and giggles from coming out as each kid plus Otto and Garfiel found the situation Subaru was in funny.

**"Augh!" Subaru quickly jumped out of the flower bed and began dusting himself to get rid of the disgusting substance.**

**"Three-second rule! That didn't count! that didn't count, right?!"**

**Emilia smiled sympathetically. "You know, they say this kind of thing is actually lucky."**

**Subaru seemed to gloom over this. "Emilia-tan is already shifting into consolation mode…"**

Emilia gave a small smile. She was happy to see moments like these. Where it was just her and her silly knight.

**Emilia giggled and touched the green crystal. "Puck, wake up."**

**The crystal shined and out manifested Puck, yawning and stretching. "Morning, Lia."**

**"Morning, Puck. Sorry to ask after you just woke up, but could you wash Subaru off?"**

**"Subaru? Uh, okay I'll wash you off." Puck smiled and quickly shot a water tornado at the boy, making him spin in it as he screamed.**

**Puck laughed and stopped the torrent. "There, all clean!"**

"I CAN'T STOP!"

All the kids were laughing at Subaru, already forgetting the horror and focusing on the funny ways Subaru got picked on by those around him.

Otto and Garfiel were happy to laugh their frustrations off even if for a little.

Beatrice smiled as she watched Puck joke around with Subaru.

She missed her brother.

**The water current dissipated and left a clean wet Subaru on the ground with a haunted look on his face.**

**The scene changed to Subaru and Emilia sitting on the lawn with Subaru glaring at a certain floating cat.**

**"I thought I was a goner. Wasn't there some way else to do it? You enjoyed that, didn't you?"**

**"That's not true at all. Hmph." Puck denied and looked away.**

**Subaru flicked him on the forehead making the cat grip his head in pain.**

**Subaru smiled but then was punched by boxer Puck. "Push-backs!"**

**"Now you've done it!" Subaru smirked and grabbed the cat to start tickling him.**

**"You like that? It's my lethal move, Make the Cat cry Ha-Ha!"**

**"Cut it out!" Puck jumped out of his grasp and slapped him with his tail. "Tail punch!"**

**"You-"**

**"And I'll finish you with my paw-pad grind!"**

**Subaru growled and began fighting Puck.**

**Suddenly, the sound of female giggling stopped the two in place.**

**"Oh… gosh… sorry… I can't. What are you two doing? Oh, my stomach… I'm dying… " Emilia continued to laugh out loud.**

Emilia was laughing and holding her midsection much like her counter part.

"I miss you so much, Puck." Emilia smiled warmly at her father.

**Subaru and Puck smiled at each other.**

**"Well, now I've bounced back from my initial bad impression. Thanks for your assistance, Father!" Subaru bowed to Puck, who was more than happy to play along.**

**"Who are you calling Father? I won't give you my daughter that easily!"**

Emilia snorted at this.

**"Please stop… You're both too funny… "**

**"Nothing beats your smile, Lia." Puck flew down to sit on her shoulder.**

**"You agree don't you Subaru?"**

**"Yeah I totally do." Subaru stood up and did his pose. Which sucks by the way :(**

**"To me, Emilia-tan's smile is the first shining star in the night sky!"**

**"Not you, too, Subaru… Also, what does Tan mean? Where'd it come from?"**

**"It's what they call a pet name. Just like when Puck calls you Lia. It's an expression of affection that shows two people's closeness."**

**Emilia looked confused at this. "I don't remember getting that close to you… "**

"Ouch!" Mimi flinched in sympathy at the rejection.

**Subaru held his hand to his chest in pain. "That somewhat hurts, but I won't lose heart! Think of it as an advance on our relationship. It means I want us to get close enough to call each other by pet names. Okay?"**

**Emilia slowly blushes and looks away. "All right, I'll accept that."**

**Subaru is taking aback by the way she was blushing.**

**"No… don't look at me!" Emilia smiled and waved him off.**

**"I expected her to cringe, but I got a positive response."**

"You need more friends big sis!" Felt yelled out in frustration, making Emilia blush.

**Subaru turned to the floating cat. "What could this mean commentator Puck-san?"**

**"She doesn't have many friends, so she craves things like nicknames. She's easy to please."**

**The camera turns to show Subaru with a perverted look in his eyes and a blush. "My main heroine is easy to please, huh?!"**

"Hmph! Stupid Subaru." Emilia pouted and turned away from her Subaru as Crusch and Anastasia laughed at her expense.

**"Sister, sister. It's only been a short time, and now our guest looks like a drowned rat."**

**"Rem, Rem. In just a short time, our guest has turned into a dirty old washrag."**

**"I know I'm a rat. You don't have to tell me." Subaru looked at the two maids.**

**They bowed and spoke in sync. "Our lord, Roswaal-sama, has returned."**

**Subaru inhaled slowly. "Here we go… "**

**He was determined…**

_**My first meeting with the lord of this mansion… All I know for certain is that someone will attack on the fourth night.** _

_**It'd be ideal if I could let them know, but I can't explain where I got the information, so they might think I'm working with the assassin.** _

_**If I knew even just the attacker's physique, it might me a different story.** _

_**So this time, I'll use these next four days to gather information and find out who the attacker is.** _

_**And to do that…** _

"He's not planning to live through this one." Felix looked angry at Subaru.

"It seems he's gotten used to it." Wilhelm shook his head in disappointment.

**"You may have any reward you request… just name your desire." Roswaal extended his arms wide.**

"He's going to be a butler again. Hmph! What a waste of ti-"

**"In that case, Let me live here as a house guest, and eat and sleep all I want!" Subaru declared as the table fell silent.**

"…"

"…"

"Fuck this boy!" "Anastasia-sama!"

Crusch, Emilia, Felt and even Priscilla giggled at the frustrated looking Anastasia.

While Julius looked at her with an offended expression.

"This is Subaru's fault." He growled. No way his mistress would say such crude things! No way!

**Ram yawned.**

**Everyone looked at her.**

**Scene change.. Subaru was walking down a hallway in thought.**

**"How am I supposed to gather information, though? I guess I'll start with some indirect questioning."**

"What he's doing isn't wrong though. Gathering information always was he's best weapon." Ricardo nodded his head at Subaru's plan.

**Subaru stopped and looked out of a window to see Rem fixing the flower bed he fell into.**

**"That's where I fell… " Subaru quickly rushed out and stepped behind Rem.**

**"Sorry for the trouble." Subaru apologized to the kneeling maid.**

**Rem got up and bowed to him. "Of course. If you'll excuse me, sir." Rem walked away.**

**"Wait… I didn't even get to say anything."**

Ram looked at her sister and hugged her tight.

"I killed him nee-sama."

"Shhhh, we don't want them hearing that! They have forgotten about us for now."

"But I killed him! I killed the man I love most in this world. I-Is that why he didn't choose to love me? Have I really hurt him that much?"

Rem whispered and cried into her sister's chest as Ram held her.

"Barusu has already died so he'll get over it. I would like to have a very lengthy conversation about your taste in mates, especially men, but if Barusu didn't love you, do you think that he would have worked so hard to save you and make everyone remember who you are? If you were so cruel to him and if you had killed him, do you think he would have helped you while you were unconscious when even your nee-sama forgot about you?"

Rem hugged her sister tight and prayed to what ever entity out there that had the power… please don't make her hurt her Subaru-kun even more.

**Subaru starts looking all over the mansion. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary… "**

**Subaru heard the sound of chains behind him. Scared for his life, the boy quickly turned and found a certain clown standing behind him.**

"They didn't sound like the chains of the killer calm down Garf." Otto pushed his friend back in his seat once Garfiel stood up to punch the clown in the face.

"Chains 'r not, he deserves it." Garfiel grumbled and sat back down.

**"Whaaat do you not see?" Roswaal asked with a smile.**

**"Rose-chi… Don't scare me like that. It's misleading."**

**Scene change… Subaru is writing on his notebook…**

_**Magic-died of weakness in sleeping** _

_**Sound of chains** _

_**Roswaal's chains X Misleading!** _

**Subaru scratched his hair in frustration as he thought about the evidence he had.**

**A knock sounded making him look at the door with a smile.**

**"Come in!"**

**Ram came in with some tea for the guest. "Here you go, sir."**

**"Oh, thanks. Want to drink it with me?"**

**Ram bowed her head. "No, thank you, Sir."**

**"Hey, you can be a little friendlier to me if you want… " Subaru watched Ram leave with an uneasy look.**

**The maid just gave him a look and closed the door behind her.**

"Emilia-san don't scowl at the maids like that. Nothing has been confirmed." Otto warned the angry half-elf.

"That IS a bit suspicious…" Al mused.

"Or maybe they don't like big bro in this one because they see him as a freeloader." Mimi gave her opinion.

Many were conflicted about this.

Were the twins really the killers, or are they just mad at Subaru for freeloading in this reality.

They could have asked the twins if they had hostile intentions towards the boy and see if they're telling the truth via Crusch or Reinhard.

But everyone was focused on the screen and how Subaru will deal with this.

They all knew… whom ever it may be… the killer well be revealed.

They just had to watch.

**"Well, it's my first day. I guess that's expected."**

**Scene change… Subaru entered the Forbidden Library and was smiling at an annoyed Beatrice…**

**"Yo!"**

**"You come in here every day without even knocking. You truly have no manners whatsoever. It would be in your best interest to leave before you get blown away, I suppose." Beatrice slowly raised her hand and pointed at Subaru.**

**Said boy started panicking and waving his hands. "Whoa! Wait, wait! I just wanted to ask something!"**

**Beatrice's interest stopped her from blowing him out.**

**"Is there any magic that weakens someone and kills them as if putting them to sleep?"**

**"If I must answer then yes there is."**

**"There is?"**

**"But it's not so much magic as it is a curse I suppose."**

**Beatrice began reading from a book, while Subaru read behind her.**

**"There are many such things among the spells that shamans specialize in."**

**"Shamans?" Subaru leaned down as Beatrice held a book with roughly drawn art forms on it.**

**"Magicians. However, shamans are a subclass of magic and spirit arts users that originate in the northern nation of Gusteco, I suppose. They're all quite useless, and not to be taken seriously. But there is an easier method than a curse, I suppose." Beatrice turned from the book to Subaru.**

**"Easier?"**

**Beatrice's cute face contorted into an evil smirk.**

**"I believe you've already experienced it."**

"Beatrice-chan is so mean!" Petra glared at the screen.

Beatrice couldn't help but agree with the little maid.

**Subaru looked at the girl with confusion until she placed her hand on his chest, making him realize what she was talking about.**

**"Wait, you mean… That mana drain you did against my will could actually kill me?!"**

"Little sis is so mean!" Felt joined Petra in glaring at the screen.

Beatrice didn't say anything.

**Subaru remembered the time he first met the girl and how she knocked him out cold.**

**"Mana is also one's very life force. If you continually suck it out by force, one could die of weakness, I suppose."**

**"Wait… You're not the one who killed me, are you?"**

**Beatrice was reaching for a book that was too high for her.**

**"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm busy. I couldn't even spare the effort to kill you."**

"Maaan, She's so harsh!" Mimi joined the loli clan and glared at the Beatrice on the screen.

Beatrice simply glared as she watched. They were kids. She had to ignore them.

**Subaru quickly helped her reach the book and went back on topic.**

**"So, uh… oh, yeah! Can anyone do that mana-sucking thing?"**

**"That's an absolutely terrible way to put it, I suppose. In this mansion, only Bubby and I can. Even Roswaal can't."**

**"Oh… It's actually a pretty rare skill, then. Don't suck up that stuff too much. Especially from me. I'm really short on blood right now, so I'd die in a heartbeat."**

**"Yes, all your organs were restored, but your blood wasn't replaced, I suppose. Well, I have no obligation to do that, anyway."**

**"My organs." Subaru looked down at the place where he was once cut open from and looked back at the spirit girl that was reading her book.**

**"The way you said that makes it sound like you were the one who healed my wounds. Trying to take the credit from Emilia-tan makes you look bad!"**

"What an ungrateful idiot." Felix snorted. Julius and Ricardo nodded at the comment.

**"That silly girl doesn't have the power to heal fatal wounds yet, I suppose."**

"Beakooooo…"

"Owe! What are you doing, I suppose?!"

Emilia pouted and began pulling on Beatrice's cheeks to punish her.

"I'm not silly!"

"Okay! Okay! I suppose!" Beatrice rubbed her cheeks and pouted with tears in her eyes, giving a small scowl to the smug looking Emilia.

**"Huh?"**

**"She and Bubby stabilized you, and I healed your wounds."**

**"Huh? F-For real? You're kidding, right?" Subaru, unable to believe such a horrendous blasphemy. "Of course… It's a lie. It was a lie! It's not nice to lie! No lying!"**

"I think he needs to listen to his friends more." Even Reinhard found Subaru's behavior a little offending to the great spirit.

**"Shut up I suppose! You're too averse to the truth. Someone not worth saving should disappear, I suppose!" Beatrice raised her arm towards the boy.**

**All he could do was give her a horrified look before she sent him flying out the door and out the window, making him land on the same flower bed.**

"She's so mean!" Ricardo laughed at the screen.

"That's it inface!" Beatrice quickly jumped and threw a water bottle at the dogman, drenching him and making him look like a sad puppy.

She sat down and humped.

**At least, this time Emilia wasn't there to see hi-**

**"Um… once again, are you alright?"**

**Subaru groaned as Emilia smiled sympathetically.**

"Bro has some really bad luck." Felt winced at giggled a bit at the situation.

**Scene change… Subaru is sitting on his desk late at night, staring at his notes.**

_**So, in the end, the key words are curse and chains.** _

_**I don't know anything else.** _

_**If the conditions for Return by Death are the same, I died three times at the capital and survived the fourth time.** _

_**But that doesn't mean I intend to treat this as a throwaway life. That's why I asked Puck to keep an eye on Emilia for me.** _

**Flash back to Subaru and Puck talking to one another while Emilia is fucking around in the back ground.**

**"This is all really vague, but I can tell you're asking out of concern for Lia." Puck smiled at him.**

"Hmm, it seems he's not as used to it as you thought, Wilhelm-dono." Crusch mused as she watched with rapid interest how this boy deals with this situation.

**The scene shifts out of the flashback and to Subaru as he lamented in his room.**

_**On the morning of the fourth day, I'll leave here and-** _

**A knock sounded and in entered the pink haired maid.**

**"Pardon my intrusion, sir."**

"What does he mean by leave?" Anastasia inquired.

"It seems like Subaru made a plan to gather information." Reinhard smiled and watched with rapid interest. This was getting exciting.

**Subaru quickly hid his notes with some papers and smiled at Ram as she brought a tray of tea and biscuits to him.**

**"I see you really are studying, sir."**

**"That's super rude! I am a guest here, you know."**

**"You're a freeloader calling yourself a guest. That's how I perceive it, sir." Ram gave him a cup.**

**"Thanks. Ugh, it's still nasty." Subaru looked at the disgusting tea cup.**

Ram glared at the comment but couldn't allow herself to speak about it. She opted to stay quite for the rest of this 'hearing' and keep her crying sister protected.

She didn't want to anger them any further.

**Ram sat down on his bed and sipped from her own cup.**

**"You're going to incur the wrath of the finest tea leaves in the mansion."**

**"Slacking off right in front of your guest? I have no words for that nerve of yours."**

**"You were the one who told me to be more friendly toward you. I only responded to your demand." Ram dangled her legs.**

**"So? How is your studying coming along?"**

**"Not bad. I can read simple fairy tales like these now." He opened a book and shifted through it. "It's interesting how the morals differ just slightly from what I know. It's like true cross-cultural communication. Maybe I should import a few fairy tales from my homeland. Like The Red Ogre Who Cried."**

**Subaru smiled at Ram as he said this. The maid appeared to be interested at this.**

Ram found herself interested along with her counter part.

"Hmm." Priscilla muttered as her eyes lit up with interest.

**"The Red Ogre Who Cried?"**

**Smiling at her gaze, Subaru nodded his head. "All right, your attention please."**

**"Once upon a time, there lived a red ogre and a blue ogre. "**

**Subaru picks up a spoon with a red jewel in one hand and a quill that had a blue jewel on it. He held the two together.**

**"The two were very good friends. The red ogre wanted to be friends with the people of the village. But the people were too scared to get close to him. The blue ogre couldn't bear to watch, so he devised a plan to help his friend."**

**Subaru began shaking the quill that represented the blue ogre.**

**"I'll make a rukus in the village, so you come and stop me. Then the villagers will be sure to trust you."**

**"The plan worked and the red ogre befriended the humans. But as time began passing by, something began to worry him. His friend, the blue ogre, no longer came to visit him."**

**Ram's hand twitched at this.**

**"One day, the red ogre went to the blue ogre's house. The door was tightly shut, and a letter was affixed to it. The letter said…**

**Red Ogre-kun, please have fun with your human friends. If I continue to hang around you, they might think you're a bad ogre, too. So I've decided to go on a journey, but I will never forget you. Goodbye. Please take care of yourself. Your friend forever… Blue Ogre."**

**"The red ogre read the letter in silence over and over again. Tears fell as he began to cry.**

**The end."**

Petra, Mimi and Felt sniffled at the story.

… why was Ricardo sniffling too?

"What a courageous ogre." Ricardo said while wiping a few tears.

**Ram slowly sat up and looked out of a window. "That's a sad story."**

**"Yeah it is. But I think it's a sweet story too."**

**"I think all the characters in it are just stupid. The red ogre, blue ogre and the villagers, too."**

**"That's kind of a harsh critique. I mean, I'm not denying it, but… That's why I both love and hate that story."**

**Subaru smiled and looked at the quill. "The blue ogre's self-sacrifice is really appealing, but it's stupid because he gets nothing out of it. I'm the type that wants to be rewarded for the effort I put in."**

Anastasia huffed and muttered under her breath. "Yeah! You like shit rewards apparently."

Crusch heard her and had to hold back a snort.

Julius gripped where his sword was supposed to be and tried to contain himself… he was a knight… knights don't hit sleeping boys on their heads… don't do it Julius.

**"Is that what you think of the blue ogre? But it's the red ogre that I think is beyond help. He dragged the blue ogre to his desires and as a result, he lost nothing."**

**"Then what do you think the two ogres should have done?"**

**"If the red ogre truly wanted to befriend the humans, he should have broken off his horns and gone to them. He should have done that before the blue ogre couldn't bear watch anymore." Ram stared out the window with a forlorn look.**

**"That's a pretty extreme opinion, too… "**

**Ram put the cup down and walked closer to Subaru. "Is it? Which of the two ogres would you rather be friends with?"**

**"Which of the two?"**

**Ram raised both hands and held a finger up with each one before the boy.**

**"The red ogre, who can only wish to be taken care of by others, or the stupid blue ogre, who basks in his own self-sacrifice?"**

**Ram looked down at Subaru expectantly.**

Rem looked up at her sister with confusion and pity lacing her face.

Ram just glared at the screen.

She didn't like that story one bit.

**Subaru looked between the two hands, he reached for one and picked…**

**"Huh?" Ram looked confused.**

**Subaru… chose both of them. He had each of her hands in one of his.**

**Subaru looked up at Ram.**

**"What a foolish answer. If you want to befriend both, you must be indecisive, adulterous type. You'll regret it one day." Ram pulls back and stares at him.**

"Subaru always says that he's selfish because he wants to safe everyone without sacrifice." Otto recalled and smiled warmly.

The others in the Emilia camp and even in some other camps like Ricardo, Wilhelm and Reinhard smiled too.

"He does seem naive…" Anastasia voiced.

"But he has a good heart." Crusch smirked at the merchant girl.

"Good… heart?" Priscilla whispered softly and glared at the sleeping boy.

Was that why he was so interesting to her?

What a foolish notion!

"Foolish…" Priscilla muttered to herself… but she looked uncertain.

Roswaal just frowned deeply as he heard their words.

"Selfish… " The clown muttered and glared at the sleeping boy.

**"I don't recall it being that kind of story!"**

**"Putting aside your homeland's fairy tales, did any of these stories leave an impression on you?" Ram pointed at one of the books.**

"You guys think we should get him to tell us a few of these stories." Felt asked in excitement

"Stories from another world?" Felix asked in apprehension.

"That does sound exciting." Otto muttered to which Garfiel nodded his head with an excited smirk.

"Hmph! You're all so pathetic infact! Subaru has been telling Betty all of his world's most exciting fairy-tales and fictional stories, I suppose." A very smug Beatrice smirked and received the glares of a few girls with pride.

Subaru was her contractor not theirs.

**"Well, the ones that interested me most were the one in the middle, about the dragon, and the one at the end about the witch."**

**"I finally know where the name Dragon's Kingdom of Lugunica came from."**

**"Oh?"**

**"It said the royal family signed a covenant with a dragon, so it's more a folks tale than a fairy tale, right?"**

**"Yes, since it's true. The noble dragon still protects this nation from far away, beyond a great waterfall. It will do so until its contract with the royal family is fulfilled."**

"What's on your mind?" Julius looked at his lady and shook his head.

"I was thinking that maybe Subaru's world is beyond a great waterfall."

"That's actually quite interesting… " Reinhard thought about the idea with excitement running through him. He couldn't get out of Lugunica's borders since he was a national threat to every other country so he loves to learn about the outside world in anyway he can.

**"Wait, didn't the royal family that signed the contract recently die out?"**

**"Yes, quite abruptly. No one knows what the dragon wants. In the nations current situation, only the gods know… No, only the dragon knows what the dragon will do, sir."**

Crusch glared a bit and remained calm as she remembered what her wish was to advocate the throne.

Breaking the damned covenant… Gluttony may have taken her purpose and memory but the deep hatred she had for the dragon was still implanted in her heart.

**"oh, by the way, about this witch story… " Subaru was flipping through the book but was suddenly cut off.**

**"I don't want to discuss that. I've stayed here too long. I'll come again to notify you when dinner is ready sir." Ram quickly turns around and picks up the tray, bowed to him and left.**

**"O-Okay." Subaru watched her as she stopped at the doorway.**

**"That story you told me about the ogres… don't tell it to Rem. I'm certain she wouldn't like it." With that, Ram closed the door behind her.**

Rem looked at her sister with worried eyes.

"Nee-sama-"

"You should worry about someone else now, Rem." Ram cut her off coldly which broke the little sister's heart in two.

**Subaru laid down on his bed and stared at the book in his hand.**

**"A scary witch… a terrifying witch. To even speak her name was terrifying. Everyone called her the Witch of Envy."**

Many shivered at the sheer ominous look of the drawing.

Roswaal slowly tapped his chin in thought.

**The screen stopped at the image of the Witch's drawn face.**

**Scene changes to show Subaru standing at the front door of the mansion, Emilia, Roswaal, and the twin maids are standing before him.**

**"Are you sure about this? We could call a dragon-drawn carriage to take you to the capital… " Emilia looked at Subaru with a worried look.**

"What is he going to do now?" Emilia asked in confusion.

"It seems he's leaving the mansion." Anastasia mused.

"How well he catch the killer then?" Petra asked.

"We just have to see." Frederica answered and ruffled the little maid's head.

**"I'll be fine. One day when I'm the kind of strong, smart, rich man who's worthy of you, I'll come on a white horse to take you away." Subaru pulled his thumps up and smiled charmingly…**

**only to be ignored by a worried Emilia as she looked him up and down.**

**"Do you have a handkerchief? And water, and lagumite ore, and, and… well you be able to sleep by yourself?"**

**"Do you think you're my mom?!"**

The knightly trio snorted while Otto, Ricardo, Garfiel and Al all laughed at Subaru's failed attempted.

"Yet another failed attempt!" Ricardo laughed out loud.

"I feel bad for this boy!" Al called from where he sat.

**Before Emilia could show her affection to her son, Roswaal cut in and extended his hand.**

**"Well, then, Subaru-kun, be well. And doooon't lose the gift I gave you. I added a little soooomething equivalent to our three days' woooorth of memories together."**

**Subaru looked at his bag and shook it a bit, a jingle sounded and Subaru smiled.**

**"Hush money, right? Don't worry, I get it. I won't say anything I shouldn't. I swear to the dragon."**

"He's quick to pick up things, I suppose." Priscilla mused, impressed a little by his uncovering of Roswaal's plan.

**"Talking with you makes any evil scheme seem to lose its purpose. And in this nation, swearing to the dragon is the highest form of promise. Make sure you don't forget it." Roswaal smiled at him.**

**"Got it!" Subaru looked from the master to the two maids that served him. "You two helped me out a ton. Especially you, Rem-rin. Thanks for all the great food."**

**He looked away and struggled to think of something. "And Ram-chi… yeah! You're good at cleaning toilets, right?"**

"Hmph! What a pathetic compliment from an equally pathetic man." Ram couldn't help but open her mouth as she felt angry at the wish he seemed to want to insult her honor and pride.

Even though he only teased her…

**Both Rem and Ram turned to each other and began showing this boy how it's done.**

**"Sister, sister. Our guest is hopelessly bad at flattery."**

**"Rem, Rem. Our guest has a fatal lack of skill in flattery."**

**"Oh, shut up! I seriously couldn't think of anything!"**

**Subaru smiled at the two brightly. "Thanks though."**

**Both twins smiled. "Yes, sir."**

Otto looked at the twins and then looked at Emilia. "I don't think… they did it."

Julius sighed and shook his head. "You can't judge a book by it's cover. They haven't said a thing since they've been accused."

"They didn't even defend themselves!" Mimi pointed at them in anger.

"B-But Ram-sama wouldn't kill someone so dear to us! She looks so nice and happy now so maybe it was something else?" Petra tried to defend her nee-sama, not wanting to believe that the older maid had killed Subaru.

Emilia just stared coldly towards the two.

Rem avoided her gaze and teared up.

Emilia looked away and hugged Subaru tight.

How could she have been so blind?

**Subaru was walking out the gate with a serious glare on his face.**

**"Subaru!"**

**The boy looked behind him with surprise. Emilia was standing behind him with a smile on her face.**

**"Thank you for everything. If you need anything, come visit anytime."**

**Subaru smiled. "Sure!"**

**Emilia waved him off as he walked away from the mansion.**

**"Thanks, Emilia-tan!"**

It was obvious he was planing something, so how could she have been so blind to see it? Why hadn't she intervened and helped him through it?

**Subaru began walking away. Walking and walking. He stopped midway on the road and looked around.**

"Hmmm, why does he look suspicious?" Felix asked curious.

"I think he plans to sneak into the mansion and watch if a killer really did enter." Frederica answered.

"That's a great plan to catch the monster who killed him!" Petra cheered, still in disbelief that the twins were the ones who murdered Subaru.

**He changed course and ran through the dense forest at the side of the road.**

"What's big bro doing? The mansion is over there!" Felt asked in frustration.

Emilia watched with a cold unchanging expression.

Why doesn't he tell her about these things? She would have believed him! So…

"So why didn't you try to tell me, Subaru?" Emilia asked with dismay filling her being.

**Subaru stopped at a ledge that over looked the entire L. Mathers grounds.**

**"Alright, this is it. I can see Emilia's room especially well from here. Now all that's left is to wait for something to happen… "**

**Subaru opened his bag and picked up a knife.**

**"… and stop it."**

"What?!" Felix shouted in outrage as he couldn't believe the stupidity of the plan.

"This will not end well." Julius facepalmed at the stupid plan.

"I don't understand… it sounds like a good plan." Felt slowly asked the knights.

"It's because he seems more suspicious that way." Otto answered Felt's question.

"And if the twins found him sitting on a ledge watching the manor with a knife in hand…" Ricardo quickly caught on.

"They well haaaaave to interveeeeeeene!" Roswaal kept smiling morbidly, disturbing the crowd around him.

"Does this seem funny to you, I suppose?" Beatrice couldn't handle the way he smiled and spoke as if it was the normal thing to do.

"Noooot at aaaall! But you have to keep in mind that Subaru-kuuuuun is the one that looks most suspicious in that world. So he brought this on himseeeeeelf."

Everyone stayed silent and watched with baited breaths.

**He remembered this same knife as the one he used to cut vegetables and fruits from previous loops. His only regret… using it to cut his fingers more than the fruits.**

**"She'd probably get mad at me for using it this way… "**

**Subaru smiled back at the mansion. He looked down in sadness. "I hope she does… I don't want to die."**

Emilia held his hand and watched. Her eyes remained cold and indifferent. She was ready. Ready to live through Subaru's pain and agony no matter what horrible deeds she had committed.

If they brought the slightest ounce of pain on her knight then she will memorize and work to make it up to him.

Clenching his fingers between hers tight.

Her knight.

Hers.

**He looked up and remembered all of his previous loops. He remembered Emilia's smile.**

**"I don't want them to die." He remembered Beatrice and Roswaal.**

I couldn't protect him.

I couldn't protect him.

I couldn't protect him.

Beatrice held his hand and stared at the screen with a heart broken look while repeating the same sentence over and over again.

**Gritting his teeth to keep the emotion in. "What did I tell you, Natsuki Subaru? Even if no one remembers what happened when everything repeats," Subaru stared at his reflection in the blade. "… You remember it."**

"Man is handling a lot by himself." Al observed.

The others looked on in sympathy at the boy's struggle.

Rem just hugged her knees and began letting the tears slip as she saw how terrified and dismayed her hero was because of her.

**Scene change to Subaru watching the sunset while the sky began turning orange.**

**"Now that I think about it, I didn't go shopping for Rem this time. Just because the food meant for me was leftover?"**

**Subaru suddenly looks startled at something.**

_**It'll be a while before it gets dark.** _

**Subaru shook his head. _Focus! Focus!_**

"I mean… maybe they won't find him on the ledge?" Ricardo sounded out making some of them nod in agreement.

"t's a very far'way ledge." Garfiel muttered as he observed.

**Suddenly… something started heading towards him. Subaru looked up quickly…**

Everyone stared at the edge of their seats.

"Nevermined!" Al shouted as he leaned closer to watch.

**A certain metal mace was heading straight at him.**

**Barely able to miss it, he jumped out of the way making it crush the entire ledge where he stood. It was so close to hitting him that it grazed his cheek and made him bleed even when he jumped away. Subaru fell down from the mountain ledge while glaring up at the mace…**

**His body was suddenly stopped from hitting the ground by a rope he fixed around a tree.**

**"Emergency escape!" Subaru used the knife and cut the ropes. Once he was on the ground, he began running away.**

"That was smart of him." Anastasia mused and watched with an excited expression as the boy managed to live the attack off.

Julius and Reinhard nodded and watched with grim expressions as their friends attempts fell in vain. They knew he was dead. They just had to watch and see how he dies.

**"I saw it! Yes, I saw it! I saw where the sound of chains came from!"**

Rem slowly stopped her crying and looked up with various sniffles coming out of her.

**Subaru looked back while he ran. "But is it coming this way now?"**

She had to watch. He suffered this, she owed it to him.

**Subaru stopped running and looked up at a giant ledge that stood in his way.**

If the man that owned her heart couldn't love her because of this, then she would watch and despair over her anger and stupidity.

**It was a dead end.**

"Oh no!" Petra hugged Frederica and shook from the fear.

Her fear for Subaru.

Her fear of the hero she liked getting killed before her once again.

_**Does this mean I played right into the attacker's hands?** _

"Fool!" Felix shouted and glared at the Subaru on screen.

How many times well he die and fail? How many times will this boy's weakness bring suffering and pain to everyone watching?

Felix watched with his heart filled with pity and hatred for the man that resembled him most.

A weak man.

A useless man.

Natsuki Subaru and Felix Argyle were the same.

And that's why…

"That's why I hate you, Natsuki Subaru." Felix muttered under his breath as he watched.

**Subaru closed his eyes and turned around to face the killer with conviction. He pulled his tracksuit jacket off and used it as a shield infront of him.**

_**If you're coming then come!** _

*** Sounds of Chains* Filled the dense forest around him.**

**The mace was shown thrown flying towards him.**

**"Do you have the nerve?!" Subaru screamed and propelled the Mace by his jacket to change its direction instead of hitting his chest and killing him, it hit the huge mountain behind him.**

"Won't be enough, but a nice trick." Priscilla snorted and watched with an indifferent expression.

Rem was horrified by the attack. Her morning star… almost killed him.

"It might kill him…" Rem corrected herself as she watched with her guilt growing and fueling her misery.

Everyone watched in silence, some nervous about what's going to happen to Subaru. Some where curious to see what he will do to get out of this place.

Felix, Roswaal and Priscilla wanted to see how Subaru dies in this one.

**Subaru quickly took hold of the chain on the mace and pulled on it. "All right, show yourself, damn it! I've gone through all kind of hell trying to see your face!"**

"He is brave. A normal boy like him would run away." Reinhard spoke in a soft tone as he worried for his friend.

"He's already tasted death more the once. He doesn't need to be afraid." Julius glared as he thought about the disgusting power Subaru held.

**Subaru tried pulling the chain but it was not moving like it was chained to something immobile. Subaru glared at the attacker's dark figure. He felt the chain in his hand relent and wiggle weakly as who ever it was holding it from the other end, began walking towards Subaru. Slowly they walked up to him.**

**Slowly, the darkness left their figure.**

**Slowly… Slowly…**

**"Then I have no choice." they said as they stood in the light before Subaru.**

"No…" Petra closed her eyes and clenched her fists as her fears were confirmed.

"Why…" Crusch narrowed her eyes and watched with undivided attention. She had watched the maid's loyalty to Subaru. Why was she killing him in these loops.

**Subaru looked at the one who killed him with shock filling his core. Confusion. Disbelief.**

Rem's eyes teared up at her heroes face. He looked so hurt. So betrayed.

"I'm sorry." she just hoped that she kills him mercifully.

**"** **The ideal scenario would have been to finish this without anyone noticing.** **"** **Rem spoke in a curtly tone.**

"So you planned to kill him behind everyone's back?" Anastasia coldly looked at the crying maid.

Emilia and Beatrice just watched with wide open eyes as they thought about all the times they had let Rem near Subaru.

How many times did he die because of their incompetence?

"How many times did he die because of me?" Emilia asked the same question on her mind since the very first death. Broken. Too tired to cry.

**Subaru looked at the chain in his hand in disbelief. Why was Rem holding the other end?**

**"You're joking… " Why was Rem standing inplace of the killer?**

**"Right, Rem?" Subaru shook as he realized.**

**His killer… was the blue haired Oni of the Roswaal Estate.**

**Title screen:**

_**The sounds of Chains** _

**"If you do not resist, I can make your death painless." Rem spoke as she stared him down.**

Petra held her hands to her mouth as she stared with wide open eyes.

Frederica held the girl close and watched with a wide eyed expression.

She never saw Rem this cruel.

"Was this what you do to anyone that seems suspicious in the manor?" Frederica asked in heartbreak as she wondered how many of the guests she had served were killed by her colleagues.

**"Why are you doing this? That's such a cliché, but do you mind my asking?" Subaru struggled to stay calm as he looked at the one who once murdered him.**

Everyone leaned in and watched in silence.

"The question of the day." Otto asked with complex emotions running through him and not allowing him to look away from the screen to glare at his brother's killers.

**"If someone seems suspicious, punish them. This is the rule of maids."**

"What the fuck?" Ricardo muttered with a disbelieving look.

"That's not fair!" Felt yelled at the two maids.

"That's such a stupid reason to kill someone!" Petra screamed a heartbroken scream of anger and frustration.

**"Does Ram know?" The sweating Subaru asked while gazing at his attacker.**

**"I intend to finish this before my sister sees anything." Rem quickly picked the chain with hands.**

"Hmm, so the pink one wasn't involved?" Priscilla mused with surprise.

Many looked at Ram in surprise.

"Roswaal-sama ordered us to just watch Barusu when he first came to the mansion. He explicitly told us to not to take matters into our own hands when dealing with him." Ram coldly stated while shielding her sister from anyone glaring at her.

"So why did the blue maid not obey?" Anastasia asked sternly.

"It seems that her plan is to take care of Subaru quickly and quietly without anyone knowing or noticing." Julius answered for his mistress.

"Including her employer and her own colleagues as well as the remaining residents." Crusch continued the thought.

"But that still doesn't answer why she's doing all this." Al asked.

Beatrice and Emilia remained silent.

**"Is that how little you trusted me?" Subaru looked so broken as he asked this.**

Rem felt her heart shatter at his tone.

**Rem started walking to him with an indifferent expression on her face.**

**"Yes."**

"Ya was smiling with him until he left! He was thank'ng ya with a smile!" Garfiel finally spoke up yelling at the twins. The blonde boy was going insane as he watched the situation unfold. He never expected the girl he crushed on to be so cruel as to KILL someone for such a stupid reason as being suspicious.

They smiled to his face before he left!

"And now ya kill him?!"

Rem couldn't argue with the blonde boy.

**Subaru suddenly smiled and looked at his feet as the despair filled his being. "Damn, I'm pathetic. I was so sure we were getting along well… " Subaru's hands fell limp as he stared at the ground.**

"Subaru… " Emilia's heart shattered as she thought about being in his place.

"Doing everything you can to help the friends you made in a new world. Trying to save them from a horrible fate, going as far as dying many times for them." Reinhard lamented in sadness.

"Only to find out they were the ones killing you for no reason at all." Wilhelm solemnly continued his grandson's thoughts.

**Rem stopped before him. "My siste-"**

**"I don't wanna hear it!" Subaru shouted and suddenly took out his phone, pointing straight into her face and taking continuous photos with it, flashing the light into her eyes, blinding her in place.**

**"Take this!" Subaru quickly pushed Rem out of the way and ran.**

"He didn't stab her." Anastasia mused while watching intently.

"Of course he won't. He doesn't want to hurt his friends. Even when they try to kill him." Otto growled at his brother's stupidity.

Garfiel nodded his head. He saw just how noble Subaru was back in the sanctuary.

**Subaru was running… running with a scared expression of a child on his nasty eyed face.**

"He looks so scared." Petra said in a sad tone.

"Of course he is! He's going to die alone by someone he thought was his friend." Felt yelled out in frustration as she watched her big bro running from a murderer alone.

**Breathing heavily, inhaling and exhaling. His legs never stopping as he ran through the forest underneath the orange sky.**

Beatrice and Emilia both watched with their hearts breaking.

Rem just stared at the screen.

Silent.

**Something flashed behind him and some wind flew towards him, before he knew it… Subaru fell and began tumbling across the forest floor. He didn't know what was happening, he screamed and fell down to a stop.**

"What was that?" Petra asked in confusion.

"That was wind magic." Mimi answered for her. Her tone lost all of her cheer.

**Opening his eyes, he saw something before him that was too shocking for him to believe he was seeing it. There was no way. No way that was his…**

**and then the pain hit him through the adrenaline.**

"Shit!" Garfiel exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, No!" Petra screamed in horror as tears ran down her face.

"Subaru!" Beatrice yelled out, losing all of her elegance as her failure to help her contractor was displayed yet again.

Emilia watched in silence. Her hand crushing Subaru's. Her eyes emotionless.

She was just staring at the screen.

**Screaming and shrieking in pure agony, the boy from another world slowly looked back at his body and found that his leg has indeed been cut off.**

"W-Why?" Felt wanted to ask but she couldn't keep the tears from coming down.

"This is too cruel! Even for how suspicious he was acting!" Crusch spoke out to the maids.

Rem just stared wide eyed at what happened to her love.

"Barusu's stupidity put him in this situation. We were ordered to keep the mansion safe and he was spying on it." Ram said coldly.

"You have no right to put him through such pain." Julius spoke up in anger.

"Don't go acting on impulse now, Julius-kuyon. It was there master's domain and they had every right to treat a potential threat however they saw fit." Felix spoke in an oddly hateful voice laced with sarcasm. He didn't care that Subaru was dying again. To Felix, Subaru has become the most disgusting human in the world.

Julius glared at Felix and grunted as he saw good logic behind his cat friend's words.

"But you still didn't have any right to kill him the hallway. And Roswaal has already ordered you both to keep watch and stand down, infact!" Beatrice stood up to speak on behalf of her contractor. How dare this maid defend such cruel treatment?! Betty will show her.

Ram snorted coldly. "It's obvious that Roswaal -sama ordered this to happen."

"No, Roswaal didn't order it. Rem just said that she was doing this to get rid of Subaru of her own will and against both of the wishes of the domain's lord and you as well." Otto growled and interrupted angrily.

Ram just stayed silent and glared at the merchant.

Her sister just stared at the screen, trembling in place.

**"Aahhhhhh! My leg!" Subaru screamed as the grass turned red from his bleeding stump.**

**His whole body was paralyzed from the pain of losing his limb, he couldn't move or crawl as his blood sputtered out of his open gushing wound.**

**Suddenly, a hand reached out above the bleeding spot where his limb used to be.**

**"Mana of water, heal this damaged body."**

"Oh this well be bad." Frederica quickly covered Petra's eyes.

"Keep them closed little one. This will be rough to watch." Wilhelm advised the struggling Petra in a somber tone.

"Don't even think about it." Felt glared at Reinhard as he tried to cover her eyes. The little blonde was crying and glaring at the screen with hatred. She will avenge him.

"What a disgusting way to use the power of healing." Felix snorted. Sure, he didn't care that it was happening to Subaru but he still didn't like a power similar to his own being used like this.

**Subaru stopped screaming and felt some relief as Rem began healing him. He looked back with confusion in his eyes.**

**"If you die this easily, I can't get any information out of you."**

"You're torturing him!" Mimi quickly picked up on the meaning.

"What's the meaning of this, I suppose?! You were trying to kill him for some unknown reason against you dear master's orders! Why would you want information now?!"

As Beatrice screamed with fury, Rem could only look at the screen with a doll like expression.

Emilia kept her eyes stuck on the screen. Cold and silent. Expressionless. Emotionless.

She ruffled Subaru's hair a bit. She appeared calm.

"He didn't trust me. He share anything with me." Emilia's thoughts began drifting into the darkness… along with her sanity, as she watched her knight live through another nightmarish scenario… without her.

**His relief turned to horror as he understood why she healed him.**

**Rem stopped the spell and walked towards the fallen knife. "If you had stabbed me with this, You could have fled a bit farther." She picked it up and began stepping closer to the boy with an indifferent expression.**

"What are you doing?!" Frederica shook with anger as she held Petra and watched Rem step closer to Subaru with the knife.

This wasn't the way of the maid she had been taught. Frederica was deeply angered by this display of cruelty her colleague displayed.

**She through the knife behind her and looked down at the boy. "I ask you this… Are you a member of a faction supporting one of Emilia-sama's rivals for the throne?"**

"You have no reason to believe that!"

"You're killing him just because there was a chance for that?"

Crusch and Anastasia glared coldly at the shocked maid.

**Subaru grunted in pain and managed to smile up at the maid. "My heart belongs to Emilia-tan forever-"**

"Liar…" Emilia pulled on his hair and glared at the screen.

'If I did own your heart then I would have helped you. But you don't trust me.'

**Rem quickly sent her mace flying into him, filling his nerves with unbearable pain, making him scream loud as he can.**

Petra flinched and hugged Frederica closer as her heroes screams sounded out.

"Please stop." Rem begged as her wide blue eyes couldn't believe such a sight.

Her? Torturing the one she loved most in this world after her sister?

Why did he save her back then? Why did he show her the world?

**Undeterred by his screams, Rem continued to look down with an expressionless face.**

**"Who hired you, and under what conditions?" Cold and emotionless, Rem asked the withering boy.**

"You could've questioned him with Bubby present, he could've read Subaru's mind! Infact!" Beatrice screamed with tears of self loathing as Subaru's screams filled the room.

**Subaru gasped through the pain and smiled some more… "Emilia-tan's smile, and it was priceless-"**

"Always alone always leaving me behind… idiot!" Emilia whispered and hugged Subaru close with her eyes finally showing an emotion.

Guilt.

**Rem raise her hand again and stabbed him with her mace once again, making his blood fly around some even hitting her face.**

"This is too much." Otto screamed as he too teared up at the sight of someone he cherished like Subaru going through such trauma.

**Slowly, the maid wiped the blood from her cheek and stared down with a steeled look at the screaming boy as he cried from the torture.**

**"Are you affiliated with the Witch's Cult?" Cold and indifferent once again, she asked.**

**Subaru was withering as the grass all around him turned red from his bleeding form. The boy managed to look up at the monster.**

"What?" Crucsh asked as she, and nearly all of the fighters and politicians in the room tensed at the name.

**"T-The Witch's Cult? I don't know what that is. My family has been secular for generations-"**

**"Don't play dumb!"**

"Why would you imply that?" Anastasia asked, now very suspicious.

**Subaru leaned back from fear as the blue haired Oni finally showed emotion for the first time since the beginning of his torture session.**

**Rem glared down at the boy with gritted teeth while her eyes shined with rage.**

**"Your bald-faced lies can only take you so far when the witch's scent lies so thickly upon you!" Rem yelled out with hatred as she glared down at him.**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Big bro has the Witch's Scent!"

Julius and Reinhard quickly understood the implication of that.

"So it did have something to do with the Witch after all."

"Do you think that the Witch of Envy was the one who sent him into our world?" Reinhard asked in alarm.

"I don't know why she would. Subaru has been causing her clan of degenerates trouble since he came into Lugunica." Julius mused.

"If he has the scent, doesn't mean he's a cultist?" Tivey asked with a scared expression, only to be hit in the head by his sister.

"Why would he be one when they tried to kill him? I was there. You should stop being an idiot!"

"So that's why you tried to kill him?! Betty has already told you that the scent doesn't mean anything if he didn't have the gospel on him, that is why Betty zapped his mana dry, I suppose! To make sure he wouldn't use magic. He wasn't a threat."

Beatrice glared at Rem.

Rem just looked at the screen while crying.

**Subaru looked at her with a confused expression. Unable to say anything, afraid of the monster above him as she spoke with poison laced in her tone.**

**"When I watched you conversing with my sister, I felt as if I would go mad with anger and unrest. Someone associated with the one who has caused my sister so much agony, boldly encroaching on the place in which she and I belong… "**

"So you blamed him for what happened that night?" Ram asked her sister in a soft yet disappointed tone.

Rem just cried at her horrid looking self.

**Subaru's face was filled with terror as Rem's entire form shook in anger.**

"What a poor kid." Al spoke in a soft sympathetic tone.

"He's just a boy coming from far away. Knows nothing and wants nothing. Just trying to live." Ricardo counted as he watched Subaru scream.

**"I can't bear it any longer. Even if I know my sister only acts friendly with you, and only pretends to care for you!" Rem shouted down at him.**

**Subaru's heart broke in two. His terror shaking him from the toes to his very eyes as they began leaking streams of betrayed tears.**

"You were only pretending." Otto and Garfiel looked at Rem and Ram in shock and disgust.

Friendship was important to these two, so watching these twins use it in such a manner…

"Ya're disgusting." Garfiel growled.

**The boy slowly laid down his back on the blood soaked grass floor.**

**His shaking hand was raised to the sky as he spoke in a broken haunted tone.**

**"I don't cut my hands when I peel vegetables anymore. I can read and write now, even if it's just the simple stuff. I kept my word and studied. I was able to read those fairy tales." Subaru's broken voice began filling with anger and rage. His eyes streamed lines of tears that mixed with his bloodied cheek.**

"He's breaking." Julius grimaced at the sight of his friend.

**"Thanks to you two… "**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Smiling, manic and despaired… crying and betrayed… Subaru turned his head to look at her with his mad smile.**

**"I'm talking about the things you guys gave me."**

**Rem's face changed into disgusted confusion. "I have no memory of any of that." she coldly stated.**

"This power of his is really disgusting." Al growled.

**Subaru's forehead trembled as he scowled deeply while his eyes leaked tears of frustration.**

**"Why don't you remember?!" Subaru screamed and gasped in pain as he slowly sat up, his body bleeding more and shocking his nerves with unparalleled agony.**

"He's so alone." Otto finally realized why he had to punch Subaru that day in the forest. No one was that persistent to fight everything alone.

**"Why do you all keep leaving me behind? What did I do to you?!"**

"His power is making him feel isolated." Anastasia spoke with pity filling her tone.

"B-But why?! He could just tell us!" Felt asked, her voice broken by the breakdown Subaru was having.

**Subaru glared hatefully at Rem with his tears flowing all over his face. "What am I supposed to do?!"**

Beatrice couldn't look at the sight and sniffled while holding her contractor close.

"Forgive Betty, I suppose… please."

**His head shook as the pain intensified, further fueling his anger and tears.**

**"What did I do wrong?!"**

Rem's tears ran down her cheeks as she watched the pain he was in because of her **.**

"S-Subaru-kun…" Ram slowly hugged her little sister.

"I'm… s-so sorry."

**He screamed to the sky for an answer to this pain. This unjust, undeserved pain.**

**"Why do guys hate me so much?!"**

"Man this is hard to watch." Ricardo looked away with a stern frown on his face.

He respected this man. He doesn't want to see him so broken.

Broken and nauseous, Rem slowly looked up to watch some more.

**Subaru cried and cried as he closed his eyes and looked down at himself.**

**"Even when you said you'd cut my hair… "**

**The nasty eyed boy slowly looked up at the cold looking Rem with a pleading crying face. "All that time, I… "**

**Rem glared and urged him to finish, unimpressed by his facade.**

**"I…" She urged.**

**"I really liked both of y-" *SPLASH ***

**Natsuki Subaru couldn't finish as a sudden wind attack cut his throat open. The boy slowly fell down as blood gushed out and into his air pipes. As the boy fell before her,**

**Rem only looked down with an expression of cold disgust. "My sister is too kind."**

**Natsuki Subaru was killed… by Ram's mercy.**

**Darkness….**

"You killed him just because he had the smell of the witch on him?" Frederica asked as she let Petra out of her grasp. The beast woman was wearing a scowl so deep it showed her fangs.

"Damn, how is he still able to smile after that?" Al asked softly.

"There's more to it than that. I have seen how much he cares about Rem-san. Even if she killed him in such a cruel manner, it seemed like he forgave her." Crusch gave her thoughts, a little afraid that Subaru might have actually gone insane from such an experience.

"Why would Subaru not want revenge on them for killing him?" Mimi asked as she glared at the maids.

"Maybe he realized that there was more to it than them killing him for the heck of it?" Al tried to answer.

Priscilla snorted at this. "The two maids did what they were supposed to do."

Yells and shouts were thrown at the princess while she met them with a simple bored look.

"Why would ya say that?! How can they be right to kill Cap'n like that?" Garfiel glared at the royal.

"I agree with Barielle. Subaru couldn't have known that this would be his ending but he could've at least realized how suspicious he looked in that situation." Crusch nodded as she understood why the maids did what they did now.

"Nayot to mention that he has the smell of the filthy Witch on him. Which makes him even more suspicious." Felix, cheerfully gave his own opinion.

"Hmm, I suppose he did go about it wrong. But these two still took it a tiny bit too far, I mean you had a cat that could read peoples thoughts. Could've used him." Anastasia mused coldly as the sight of Subaru's death was stuck in her mind.

"It's more than just Subaru appearing suspicious, Anastasia-sama." Julius cut in as he inspected the girls. "These two seem to have history with the Witch's Cult."

Everyone who's heard about the cult or even witnessed them knew what that phrase meant.

"Rem did appear really angry at the cult rather than at Subaru. The scent of the Witch and how suspicious he was acting must have encouraged the idea in her mind. And it looked like Ram killed him at the end because she knew that he was innocent but it was far to late to save him." Otto slowly came to the realization. He was angry for Subaru but he couldn't deny the circumstances were fit for him to die no matter what Subaru did.

"'t was a mercy kill?" Garfiel slowly backed down and looked at the ground in confusion.

On one hand, he wanted to avenge his Cap'n. On the other, he kind of understood that the twins were angry and scared of someone they preceived as a monster coming to hurt them once again.

"Preposterous, infact!" Beatrice stood up and pointed at the maid twins. "This worthless swan is a murderer that tortured and killed an innocent boy for nothing but the miasma he can't control coming off of him! She should be put down where she stands, less she kills him again!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Rem stood up with her red puffy eyes glaring at the angry Beatrice.

"I would never hurt my hero like that. I would do anything to make my Subaru-kun feel loved and cherished because that's what he makes me feel. That man saved me and sacrificed so much to save the rest of us and I want to make it up to him. I want to see his smile and hear his laugh. I want to watch as he plays with our kids and makes them act as goofy as he does. I want to show him how much I love him."

Rem, former head maid of L. Mathers house glared at Beatrice with a broken haunted yet determined look of conviction and anger.

Her tears running down, her mouth quivering, her hands trembling at her sides.

Yet her head remained high. Her eyes remained glaring.

"Let me ask you this Rem… "

Everyone including the Oni looked at the calm and collected half-elf. Emilia simply looked at Rem with a stern look.

"Have you ever thought about hurting Subaru in our… loop? As he calls it." Emilia surprised everyone by how calm she was and she looked at Rem not by a look of anger. But by one of patience and support.

Rem quickly took the opportunity to defend herself. Shaking her head and looking at the boy with her entire body shaking.

"I-I never thought about hurting him. That night…"

Rem slowly looked at the ground with tears of guilt and shame coming down.

"… when I s-saw his innocent face, asleep and at peace. I knew that he wasn't at all like the dark cult. He was a good person."

Rem clenched her hands on her skirt tightly and refused to meet Emilia's eyes.

"I love him…" She whispered while crying in guilt for what she had caused her hero to go through.

Everyone watched the scene with silent pity and sympathy for the girl. Sure, it was horrific what she did.

But she wasn't the one that did those horrible crimes. This Rem had no idea about these crimes she would have committed… and seeing herself do that to the one she loved…

It was heartbreaking to watch.

"She's telling the truth Emilia-sama." Crusch nodded as she never once read the wind of untruth around the maid.

Slowly, Rem stopped her crying a bit and kept her head down. She could never ever look at Subaru the same way again.

Rem found a pale white hand reached and grab hers.

The maid looked up in confusion.

Why was Emilia smiling at her?

The half-elf simply stood there smiling at Rem while holding her hand.

Emilia slowly pulled Rem closer towards the boy. The maid was led to stand at the seat behind Subaru's sleeping form. Where she first sat when this viewing had started.

Rem looked at the silver haired lady that led her behind her beloved.

"You know what he told me? When we found you on the ground as a sleeping beauty? When no one remembered who you were and when no one believed him about remembering you. Do you know what he said?"

Rem slowly shook her head and stared at Emilia's smiling face, broken and tired.

"He said that he cares about you as much as he does me." Emilia softly and encouragingly revealed.

Rem's eyes widened and her chest tightened as she learned of something she thought would never happen after today.

Her Subaru-kun loved her. He wanted to save her.

"Subaru-kun doesn't hate me?"

Emilia shook her head softly and patted the boy's head.

"He loves you. Loves us." Emilia corrected and slowly moved Rem closer to hug Subaru.

Rem slowly hugged the boy and sniffled. She would be there a while.

Emilia sat down beside her knight and slowly grabbed his hand. "If you cared about her, then I'll make sure she'll know it Subaru… you idiot."

Emilia softly smiled. "It makes us happy when you tell us that… so why don't you say it somemore, yeah?"

Subaru remained silent. Sleeping.

"Weeeell, that went better than I expected." Roswaal cheerfully spoke.

"I wonder how the boy gets through this?" Al question.

It seemed like Rem's breakdown and Emilia's words calmed everybody and made them all think about Julius and Crusch's explanations.

They decided that Rem wasn't guilty.

Beatrice slowly sat down and looked at the sniffling Rem as she hugged Subaru.

The spirit was surprised to find herself sympathizing with the girl…

Maybe since she failed Subaru too…

It didn't matter. Because everyone wanted to forget the death and get on with the rest of the story.

And the screen lit up.

**A blurry image, a faint sound.**

**Subaru, wearing his robes and laying on his bed, opened his trembling, sweaty eyelids.**

**The stunned boy slowly looked at the window… the sun was shining. It was morning. He had Returned by Death.**

**A voice sounded out…**

**"Sir, have you awakened?"**

**Subaru's blood ran cold and slowly turned his head to the front of his bed.**

**"Sir, are you awake?" another voice sounded.**

**Slowly… he turned his head, not being able to stop the terror and fear from filling him as his mouth emitted grunts and gasps of fear and pain.**

**Natsuki Subaru screamed for his life. For before him, were the same twin maids that tortured and killed him.**

"That must have been nightmarish for him." Ricardo mused in pity.

"Waking up to the face of your killer is really troubling." Reinhard spoke in guilt.

"I shouldn't have let him go with Emilia-sama." he whispered to himself.

"You're damn right." Felt growled under her breath.

**Scene change… Emilia is sitting beside Subaru's bed with a worried look on her face.**

**"Subaru, Ram and Rem were really worried. They were unusually despondent, wondering if they'd been impolite… " Emilia looked at him with concerned eyes.**

**"Nothing happened between them and me." Subaru spoke in an emotionless voice.**

Emilia frowned deeply, "Why does he keep insisting on doing this alone?" Otto asked the question she was inquiring in her mind.

"Does he really think he's some hero?" Felix asked in anger.

**"Subaru, are you all right? If something's wrong you're welcome to talk to me."**

"Come on! Talk to 'er Cap'n!" Garfiel yelled out as he too began feeling tired from Subaru's stubbornness to deal with things by himself.

**Subaru slowly looked down while clenching his covers. His eyes trembled.**

_**If I could tell Emilia that it's no use, that I can't take any more…** _

"Come on, tell me." Emilia urged, not caring if this was another reality.

**"That's right… " Subaru's eyes lit up with hope as he turned to the worried half-elf girl.**

_**All this time, I've been struggling to change things alone, but…** _

**Seeing him stare at her in silence, Emilia asked once more.** **"** **Subaru, are you sure you're all right?** **"**

**Subaru steeled his nerves.**

**"Emilia. There's something I want you to know."**

"This is it!"

Everyone waited to see if he actually tells her about his ability.

Emilia couldn't shake the feeling of something going wrong.

**Emilia was taken aback by his sudden sternness. "Okay." She readied herself.**

Because if he had told this Emilia in this reality, then why didn't he tell her again in hers?

**"Emilia… Several times up until now,**

**I've died and-"**

…

"What?"

…

"Da f'ck?"

…

"Why did big bro stop?"

…

"The wind stopped too!"

…

**The world stopped.**

**It just stopped.**

**The wind that had entered the room through the window, that began blowing Emilia's hair before he began his sentence had vanished. Emilia's hair remained in the air. Unmoving.**

**The silent world around Subaru was filled with a cloud of black fog. The fog over toke Emilia and the entire room. Subaru's eyes trembled from the fear and confusion. He couldn't move, speak or look around.**

**Only looking at the darkness as it manifested before him in the shape of a clawed dark hand with sharp claws.**

_**Whoa… wait…** _

**The slender hand slowly moved and climbed over his frozen form.**

_**This is seriously no joke…** _

**Subaru could only feel the pain as the hand finally reached his heart and crushed it. The boy grunted in pain, frozen and incapable of moving in the world of darkness of this black hand.**

**"Subaru!"**

**His eye opened, he can feel his heart free from the hand's mercy, he could feel his nerves no longer frozen to the dark world.**

**"Ah, ugh! Ahhhh! Uh…" Subaru grunted and gasped as he clenched his chest from the pain. Emilia looked at him with extreme alarm.**

**"Subaru! What happened all of a sudden?" Emilia stood by his side confused and afraid for him.**

**Subaru clenched his chest.**

_**My voice works. My heart doesn't hurt. But…** _

_**The fear is engraved in me…** _

**Seeing him shudder and tremble in place with a haunted expression as he held his chest, Emilia's worry increased.**

**"Wh-What's wrong? Subaru, if something's going on-"**

**"I have a favor to ask." Subaru interrupted her.**

**"Okay?"**

**Subaru looked down with a shock drizzled face as he spoke in a whimpering tone. "Have nothing to do with me."**

**Emilia was dumbfounded and a little hurt at this.**

**Subaru laid down on his side and faced Emilia with his back.**

**That was the end of this scene.**

"Th-That's so cruel!" Otto shouted with eyes wide.

"Who was th't?! How did they stop the world?" Garfiel looked manic as he watched his brother and Cap'n get hurt again by some unknown entity.

"That could have been either a witch cultist…" Julius calculated.

"Or it could have been the Witch of Envy…" Everyone froze at Rienhard's words.

"T-The Witch? No!" Petra hugged Frederica afraid out of her wits.

Everyone looked scared and shaken by the revelation. Even the candidates and Roswaal seemed taken aback.

"S-So if Subaru spoke about the power, The Witch will kill him by crushing his heart?" Emilia's eyes were wide as she yet again had her life shattered by Satella.

"That explains why he didn't tell anyone about this. It's because he couldn't." Otto growled at Subaru's unfair situation.

"But why would she do all of this? Helping him get to this world? Cursing him with that power? Force him to keep quiet?" Anastasia listed the important questions.

"I think all will be revealed to us if we watch." Wilhelm sounded out, his voice still calm but his expression grim at the revelation.

"One thing I want to make sure of. Everyone still believes that Subaru-sama is innocent of the Witch and her cult, right?" Crusch looked around to make sure.

"I have seen him bring down their whale so I believe he's a good guy." Ricardo nodded his head.

Garfiel looked quite interested in that aspect of the story. "Man I want to see that battle." He said to himself in excitement.

"I can confirm that he's an ally. We wouldn't have a chance against Sloth without his valuable information and tactics." Julius admitted and smiled at the boy as he remembered those fine moments.

Reinhard smiled wide. "He saved my lady so of course I see him as my ally. Infact, he's someone I like to call my friend."

Priscilla snorted and kept to herself. Her silence was the only thing positive she would say about the boy so Crusch smirked at her.

"It seems everyone is trusting of our dearest kniiiiight." Roswaal exclaimed in amusement.

**We return to Subaru's room to find him sitting upright on his bed facing Roswaal.**

_**I can't tell anyone about Return by Death.** _

_**I've died in this mansion three times.** _

_**I didn't experience a fourth time in the capital. If I die again, I might not comeback.** _

**Roswaal was shown speaking some gay words before leaving the tired and beaten Subaru to his thoughts.**

**As the boy stared at the window with dismay all over his face, a voice rang out through the room.**

**"That's quite a cowardly look on your face, I suppose."**

**Subaru slowly looked moved his head and noticed an impressed Beatrice standing in the doorway.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"The brat and Bubby told me to come and check on you."**

**"Puck and Emilia?"**

**"Since you were acting strangely, they suspect I did something to you when you first woke up, I suppose. Talk about rude!" Beatrice turned away from him in upset.**

**"I get it. I'm okay now. You came to apologize. That's enough."**

**"Why should I apologize to you, I suppose?! I can't leave until I correct that notion." Beatrice glared at him and stepped closer.**

**She stopped once her nose caught the smell of…**

**"Not only do you look gloomy, but the scent is much heavier now, too." Beatrice held her nose in disgust.**

**"huh?"**

**"The scent of the witch, I feel like it's bending my nose, I suppose." Beatrice explained.**

"So you can smell it too Beatrice-sama?" Rem asked in a hoarse tone.

The spirit just nodded and looked at the screen. She wasn't ready to face someone she had yelled at just yet.

**"Witch… You mean the Witch of Envy?"**

**"What else in this world would someone mean when they bring up a witch?"**

**"Why do you smell her on me?"**

**Beatrice shrugged. "Who knows? Regardless, as someone who receives special treatment from her, you're a burden." Beatrice turned away from him.**

**Subaru looked down. "It's not too comforting to hear I'm getting special treatment from someone whose name and face I don't know."**

"That's another question, Why did she pick Subaru-kun from his world? And why him?" Anastasia asked in frustration.

"We just need to watch." Crusch retorted with her own butler's words.

**"If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving. I'll tell Bubby what you told me I suppose."**

**"Wait a minute! You feel sorry for what you did to me, right?"**

**"I do not." Beatrice ignored him and continued walking towards the door.**

**"I'm telling Puck!" he uttered stopping her in place.**

**Beatrice growled and scowled deeply at him.**

**"Well, I might feel just a _tiny_ bit sorry, I suppose."**

"He does know his loli~" Ricardo laughed at Al's joke and made a few of the others giggle as well.

Beatrice flushed in embarrassment.

**"If you regret what you did and want my forgiveness, do me one favor that I ask."**

**"Let's hear it." Beatrice looked at him with a bored expression.**

**"On the fifth morning, the day after tomorrow… would you keep me safe until then?" Subaru pleaded.**

"So he went to Beatrice-sama for help since he couldn't get Emilia's?" Frederica asked surprised that he could make a good plan so quickly.

"Wow I guess Beatrice-sama was really connected with Subaru-kun." Petra smiled and kept her jealousy in.

Emilia however… she couldn't keep it in.

Ignoring the pouting half-elf, Beatrice looked up at the screen in sadness.

"This is where I fail you yet again, I suppose." the spirit whispered brokenly. She knew that Beatrice would be too stubborn to make a contract with him.

**"I don't want you bringing dissension into this mansion, I suppose. This place is vitally important to me."**

**"I have no intention of doing anything. I just want to stop any sparks from flying."**

**"What an admirable motive for one who leaves even that in the hands of others." Beatrice responded mockingly.**

"She's so mean!" Otto whined out and laughed with Garfiel at the glare she shot him.

**Subaru looked down again. "For once, I have no response to that."**

**Beatrice stared at the defeated boy and sighed tiredly.**

**"Hold out your hand." she ordered, surprising Subaru.**

Beatrice's eyes widened in shock. "What?…"

"Hmm, it seems as that Betty-chan had already contraaaaacted with our knight befooooore." Roswaal spoke in an interested tone.

"Could be that you chose him to be 'that person' from the very beginning?"

Beatrice didn't answer the clown.

If Subaru asked her for help in this reality, and she agreed for some reason…

"Then why well he die?" Beatrice's heart shattered as she realized something.

She had failed him once again.

This Betty wouldn't be able to save him from death.

**Slowly, she intertwined their fingers together and closed her eyes.**

**"I shall grant your wish. I, Beatrice, on my honor, am henceforth bound by this contract. Temporary or not, a contract is a contract. I'll grant your nonsense favor." Her face shining in the sunlight, Subaru couldn't help but for once feel like there was hope.**

**"Seriously? I'm gonna cry because of a little girl… "**

"It is a most optimal solution." Anastasia mused to herself.

"Yes, having a great spirit protect you from the killer that lives with you in the same mansion is a good plan." Frederica smiled at the boy's constant efforts as she noticed.

"He doesn't want to leave them." she whispered while smiling sincerely at the boy.

**Having no sympathy for the rude crying bitch before her, Beatrice growled. "Don't call me a little girl! And if you tell Bubby, you'll regret it, I suppose! Hmph!"**

**"Is it that important to you?" Subaru smiled through his tears. "That desperation of yours is demonically inspired."**

Rem pouted a little at her phrase being taken away. But she understood that she had no say in this situation since he's asking Beako for help to protect himself from Rem.

The maid just hugged the boy as hard as she could.

**Beatrice just pouted cutely.**

**Scene change… The screen is showing Subaru as he struggled to sleep at night, his head was filled with nightmares.**

**Memories of the time he died in the hallway.**

**Memories of the blood that gushed out of his neck when he was killed by Rem and Ram in the woods.**

**Subaru ran through the woods. The black gray woods. The white distorted woods. The ever changing yet still negative inspired woods.**

**He stopped when a blue haired maid stood before him with her mace beside her at the ready.**

**Glaring, the blood covered Rem shook her chains and sent the mace at the scared Subaru.**

**"Stop!"**

**As the mace was about to hit him, he closed his eyes and a memory began to play. A memory that showed his sleeping form before he woke up.**

**As he trembled in his sleep… two soft pale hands were tightly grabbing his from each side.**

**Those two hands that held his own. Brought him comfort. Brought him to safety from that demented forest.**

**Subaru was able to sleep without any nightmares.**

**Darkness…**

"Who was that?" Otto asked in a relieved voice. He was happy that someone comforted his friend while he was having that terrible nightmare.

"It seems whoever it was, they were able to bring him comfort." Ram finally spoke.

**a voice…**

**"You can't keep sleeping forever, I suppose."**

**Subaru's eyes slowly opened up to reveal an oncoming foot.**

**Beatrice kicked him in the face, waking him up and forcing him to drop on his back in the forbidden library.**

"Goddamn! She is mean!" Al laughed out loud while some chuckled at Subaru and Beatrice's dynamic.

Beatrice pouted. Everyone was picking on her! This wasn't what Subaru told her would happen when she left the library!

**"Bombardier!" Subaru shook from the frighting wake up while Beatrice looked down at him with an unimpressed elegant look.**

**"I came against my will because it's the designated time, yet you seem awfully unconcerned."**

**Subaru realized just what happened and slowly got up with his eyes wide open in understanding. "Falling asleep on the fourth day… what kind of reckless idiot am I?"**

**"Quit your grumbling, I suppose. Just sit wherever you want." Beatrice sat on her stool reading her book.**

**Subaru looked around. "The forbidden archive? Did you carry me in here while I was asleep?"**

**"I'd rather not stay in that room filled with your stench, I suppose. The forbidden library is the only place for me. You need to observe proper manners, I suppose."**

**"Beatrice, I'm sure I'm wrong, but you didn't hold my hand while I was asleep, did you?"**

**"You're wrong, indeed. Even if Bubby asked me I would refuse, I suppose."**

Beatrice held his hand and leaned to hug her contractor close.

"I was wrong, I suppose." she softly whispered.

**"Flat-out denial, huh? I'm not sure what you mean by proper manners… " Subaru began looking around the many books in the library. "So, hey, are you-"**

**"Ugh!" Subaru quickly caught and flying book, aimed for his face.**

**"You're annoying me with all your questions! Just be quiet, I suppose."**

**Subaru sighed and looked at the book she threw at him.**

**Subaru began reading while sitting down beside Beatrice. In silence the two sat for a period of time, enjoying the books they were reading.**

"What happens now?" Mimi asked in boredom at the events.

"We see if someone attacks them in the library." Crusch softly spoke, very well aware of Rem's flinch.

**Suddenly…**

**"Calling… "**

**"Huh?" Subaru looked up at the alarmed Beatrice as she looked at the door to the library.**

**"I've been summoned, I suppose." Beatrice quickly stood up and began activating her door crossing ability.**

"What?" Otto asked in confusion.

"Is it because they couldn't find Subaru-kun?" Anastasia asked interested.

"The only one with the power to summon Betty would be the lord of the manor I suppose." Beatrice stink eyed the clown.

"Don't loooook at meee. I would never hurt Subaru-kun."

"You're lying." Reinhard glared at the clown.

Roswaal smiled undeterred by every one else glaring at him.

**Subaru gasped in pain making Beatrice look at him in disinterest. "Oh, right, you're here. I forgot, I suppose." Beatrice began walking out the door while ignoring Subaru.**

**"W-Wait! If you go out there now…"**

**"I don't care if you want to stay here. You'll be safe here, I suppose." Beatrice closed the door behind her and left the boy alone in the library.**

**Subaru slowly moved his hands to the door and tried to open it but he found himself shaking with fear. Closing his eyes as he tried to get his nerves under control.**

**"Damn it! What the hell is this?"**

**Subaru slowly opened the door and waited for the pain of dying to come.**

**Only light hit his face as he was faced with a window in a hallway of the many in the manor.**

**"Did I… make it through the fourth night?" Subaru stared at the window in shock and surprise.**

**Disbelief. He laughed in disbelief.**

**"And I thought it was so far away. It was that easy… " Subaru slowly fell on his knees and smiled in relief at the long awaited sunrise of the fifth day.**

"I'm kinda happy for him…" Al sounded as he emphasized with Subaru on the screen.

Otto and Garfiel looked down in sadness at the state their brother was in.

**Subaru laughed in relief and closed his eyes in the middle of the hallway.**

**"Subaru?"**

**Emilia was standing right beside him with a worried look on her face.**

**"Emilia?"**

**"Subaru, where have you been?"**

**"Oh, I was just… "**

**"You know… No never mind. Come with me." Emilia quickly took his hand and started walking while pulling him along.**

**Her face was shadowed by her hair as she refused to look up.**

**"W-Where are we going? Emilia-tan, Why are you making that face? Everything will be fine now. Right? I'm alive and you're… oh, I know! Let's go to the village! There's so much I want to do and tell you! So much has happened!"**

**Emilia stopped walking.**

**"Subaru… " Emilia turned around with a betrayed look on her face as she looked at Subaru.**

"Something is wrong." Anastasia concluded by the look on Emilia's face.

Emilia herself didn't know what was going on as she grabbed her knight's hand and watched with fear filling her.

How well he die in this one?

**"Emilia?" Subaru wanted to ask what was wrong? What happened to make her look at him like that?**

**But then… a scream of despair sounded out across the manor.**

"Sister?" Rem looked at Ram with surprise.

The pink haired maid's eyes hardened as she knew only one thing that would make her scream in such a way.

**Subaru rushed towards the voice, finding an open door, he stared into the room…**

**It was Ram.**

**The pink haired Oni was crying on her knees over her sister. Rem was laying unconscious in her bed.**

"What….?!" Mimi shouted in confusion.

"Why is Rem-chan dead?" Petra looked on with horror.

**Roswaal and Beatrice were standing to the side with heavy expressions of pity for the twins.**

**"How?…" Subaru was shocked as he looked into the room. "Why is Rem dead?"**

**Slowly, he moved to touched her but his hand was slapped away by the crying Ram.**

**"Don't touch her! Don't touch Rem… Don't touch my little sister!"**

Rem looked horrified at the prospect of her own death. But seeing her sister in such a state because of her death made her so angry with herself.

"I'm such a failure." Rem whispered angrily.

**Subaru slowly looked down in guilt and began walking away as Emilia entered the room.**

**"She died of weakness. It was as if she just fell asleep."**

**Subaru stopped walking as he heard what Roswaal said.**

**"The method was more of a curse than a spell."**

**Subaru slowly looked back at Rem's dead body.**

_**I though it was Rem who used that curse. So she wasn't the shaman?** _

"So it was the mabeast?" Frederica asked.

"We forgot about that!" Otto realized.

"We were so caught up in finding the killer's identity that we forgot what the threat Subaru truly faced was." Julius mused.

"The mabeast invasion and Rem's assassination attempts were two different threats that Subaru needed to deal with on his own." Reinhard spoke in a stern voice.

**Roswaal noted the look on Subaru's face and narrowed his eyes. "My dear guest, have you any idea what might have haaaappened? After this happened to a dear member of my staaaff, I seem to be a tiny bit angry."**

**"Subaru." Emilia held Subaru's arm and looked at him with a pleading look.**

**"If you know anything, tell us." Emilia stared at him sternly.**

**Subaru looked away in guilt and frustration.**

_**I just want to spill it all and get it off my chest.** _

**The horror of the black hand crushing his heart came back and made him gasp in place. He couldn't tell them.**

"Man this kid has rough!" Ricardo grimaced at the situation before him.

Many nodded as they wouldn't want to be in Subaru's shoes right now.

*** WHOOOOSH ***

**"UGH!"**

**Subaru suddenly felt a force of wind pass by his cheek, cutting it and making him bleed, even the lamp on the hallway's wall was destroyed.**

**This same force… was the same one that had slit his throat and killed him.**

**"If you know something, spill it all!"**

**Subaru slowly looked at the pink haired maid as she glared hatefully at him.**

**"Wait, Ram! That's …"**

**The maid only growled and shot another force of wind towards him.**

**Subaru closed his eyes and prepared for death.**

**But it never came.**

**"I keep my promises." Subaru opened his eyes to find Beatrice standing between him and Ram with a force field of sorts shielding him.**

"GO Beatrice-sama!" Petra and Felt cheered while Beatrice watched the screen with a forlorn look.

How is he going to die in this one? She thought to herself.

**"As long as he remains in this mansion, I am contracted to protect him, I suppose."**

**"Beatrice-sama?" Ram asked shocked and angry.**

**Beatrice looked at Roswaal with a bland expression. "Roswaal, he spent last night in the forbidden library, I suppose. So he surely had nothing to do with-"**

**"There is no further need to emphasize the situation at hand."**

**The greatest magic user to have ever lived suddenly had eight colored orbs of mastered magical arts at the ready as he towered over the spirit girl.**

**"However, to guard him with your life, you must have taken quite a liking to him."**

**Beatrice didn't back down from the menacing sight of Roswaal powered and at the ready. She stood in his way with an unimpressed look.**

**"Save the jokes for your makeup and weird fetishes, I suppose."**

**As the two stared down one another, Ram cried and yelled out her frustration.**

**"None of that even matters!" she stood up and glared hatefully. "Get out of the way!"**

**"Let me through."**

**"I must avenge Rem. If you anything, tell me. Help me."**

**Ram cried and pleaded with Subaru. "Help Rem!"**

**Subaru looked down with a frustrated face.**

"Cap'n…" Garfiel growled in frustration for his captain's situation. He wouldn't know what he would've done in a situation like this.

One thing was for sure in the blonde's mind. He was right to follow this guy out of the Sanctuary.

**Ram glared and extended her hand at him.**

**But then Emilia stood in her way. "I'm sorry, Ram. Despite all this, I choose to trust Subaru. Subaru, please."**

**Emilia looked behind her at the surprised boy. "If you can save Ram… if you can save Rem… please do."**

"Emilia-sama is always trusting of her knight."

Emilia frowned at the maid's words.

She trusts him… but he doesn't.

**Subaru looked away from the pleading Emilia. "I'm sorry."**

**Emilia and Subaru stared down one another, Emilia looked betrayed while Subaru struggle to turn around and face her with his back.**

**Slowly.**

**Subaru ran out the room.**

**Roswaal shot his magical arts.**

**Ram shot her wind blades.**

**Beatrice stopped both of them with her own magic.**

**Subaru ran out… and a magical battle began in the room he just left.**

**"Subaru!" Emilia ran after him.**

**"I'm going to kill you!" Subaru close his eyes and ears as he ran away from the enraged Ram.**

"Natsuki… " Julius looked at the boy with pity in his golden hued eyes. Even for a knight, such a situation can be hard to navigate through.

_**I ran.** _

_**I ran away.** _

_**I ran away from them.** _

_**I can't go back there again.** _

**"What choice did I have?! What could I…**

**and I was… having so much fun!"**

Petra held her heart as she sensed the pain Subaru was going through.

Emilia frowned deeply as her knight cried alone in the woods.

Beatrice felt guilty that she was going to let him killed after all of this.

And Rem…

She just hugged her hero and ignored the screen.

She was guilty of so much. She was sorry for so much.

**Subaru yelled in frustration and gasped some air into his overworked lungs. He ran from the mansion all the way to the dense forest where he was tortured.**

**Subaru ran into the forest with the memories of his last death playing as Rem brutally hit him and stabbed him with her mace.**

_**This looks like the place where I died.** _

**"Where I died?"**

**Subaru stopped right at the spot where his life was ended.**

"What is he thinking nayow?" Felix glared at the screen.

_**If I die.** _

"Oh my…!" Frederica gasped in shock as the others began understanding what the boy was thinking.

_**Will I be saved from this whole situation?** _

"Holy shit!"

"He's going to kill himself!"

Al and Ricardo couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Suicide is the most cowardly way to go in a warrior's eyes but this kid was planning to actively harm himself to control a power that thrives upon death.

**"Of course… if I die, everything will change."**

Emilia's eyes were wide open as she truly saw how broken Subaru was.

**_If I struggled and fought so much only to end up here,_ **

_**then what's the point?** _

"No!" Felt shouted as she saw the ledge on the screen.

**Subaru looked up with a look so broken I can't make a joke about how he looks like he just saw a penis…. Specifically, his dad's.**

**Subaru looked ahead and noticed a cliff.**

**He slowly walked towards it and stopped just at the edge. Looking down,**

**It was high… really high. With spikes and rocks at the bottom.**

**He wouldn't survive this fall.**

"ghk!….."

"What is it Julius-kun?" Anastasia demanded of her knight as the scene began getting on her nerves.

Everyone looked at the knight in expectancy.

Julius looked down with a deep scowl of frustration on his face.

"I understand now… why he said those words."

"What is it Julius-san?" Emilia pleaded as she had never seen the look of pure helplessness on the elegant royal knight before.

"When we fought sloth… it was at the bottom of that ledge… when Sloth was led there by Natsuki Subaru, he asked why the boy led him to a place such as this… Subaru told him that it was a place were his time once ended."

The sheer gravity of the words made everyone's hearts drop.

"Subaru-kun…" Rem looked at the boy with a horrified look.

_**If I close my eyes and take one step, it'll all be over.** _

Wilhelm looked down with a sad frown. He didn't want to see this boy take his own life.

**Subaru closed his eyes in agony and looked up in frustration.**

_**What will happen to me if I die again?** _

Emilia hugged her knight tightly.

**This boy began trembling, struggling to place his foot forward and take the step.**

"Sir Natsuki… " Crucsh had a few tears in her eyes at the scene. A confused kid in another world, taking his own life like this.

It was inhumane of her to not shed tears at the sight.

Especially for the man she-

**Slowly… his foot backed away and he fell on his behind away from the ledge. His body rejected the attempt. He didn't want to die.**

**"It's just one more step… I can't even… I can't even do something so simple… " The boy's tears fell as he rejected Suicide.**

"So he didn't do it?" Ram asked softly as the whole scene brought conflicting feelings in her heart.

"But then how will he die?" Felt asked tiredly and in sadness.

"It's just so morbid, to talk about his death." Reinhard closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

This scene has been playing with all of their emotions.

**Scene change…**

**darkness….**

**"I finally found you."**

**Subaru opened his eyes and looked up.**

**The sky turned orange as the sun began setting.**

**He had slept on the ledge.**

**"Why… "**

**"What, I suppose?"**

**"Why did you come for me? I… "**

**"The contract I entered into was to protect you."**

**"I thought you were only supposed to be my bodyguard until this morning."**

**"You must be mistaken, I suppose. I don't recall discussing a time limit."**

**Subaru looked up at the empathetic Beatrice. "Clinging to faint hope only serves your own convenience, I suppose."**

**Subaru's eyes widened as Beatrice glared at him.**

**"What was lost can't be reclaimed. You'll have no more chances to explain yourself to the older sister. You threw that away. No matter which is lost, those sisters will never be complete again, I suppose."**

**Subaru looked down.**

**"But I cared about those two, and I wanted to protect them… "**

"Even after they killed him?" Anastasia asked in surprise.

"This guy is an idiot!" Felt shouted in outrage,

"Natsuki-san…" Otto just smiled a sad tired smile at his brother's big heart.

**"What do you know about them, I suppose? No matter which is lost, they'll never be restored to what they were. They can't be."**

**"So in the end. I was just making a selfish, disgraceful fuss without knowing anything?"**

**Beatrice held her hand out to him. "At the very least, you need to die where I can't see you, or I'll have bad dreams, I suppose. So I'll help you escape this domain."**

**Subaru slowly touched Beatrice's hand…**

**and then he remembered that dream…**

**that feeling of safety brought by someone holding his hands…**

**Subaru stared at his hand, unsettled…**

**"Come to think of it… back then… someone was holding both my hands…"**

**Credits song playing with the scene:**

_**Song name: Myth & Roid: Straight Bet** _

**The image of both twin maids standing by his sides,**

**holding his hands.**

**"Ram… Rem…"**

_**If they couldn't bear to see me suffer, and held both my hands…** _

_**if that's the kind of people they are,** _

_**how can I leave them?** _

"This boy fascinates me." Priscilla watched the scene with wide eyes and an excited smile.

His good heart… it was so amazing to her.

**"I'm going to kill you!"**

_**I heard a voice filled with hatred. But more than that…** _

**Subaru closed his eyes and thought back to her haunting scream as she held her dead sister.**

_**Her cries won't leave my mind. I've always been the type to drift toward whichever path was easiest.** _

_**Hey Subaru, you're thinking of something pretty stupid here.** _

**The image of Rem's smiling face during his second loop played in his mind.**

**"And after I managed to save this life… "**

**Subaru remembered the twins teasing him in the kitchen. He smirked…**

**"That's right. I saved my life so…"**

_**What's wrong with taking the path that's easiest, that will let me live longer?** _

_**I'll decide… how I use my life!** _

"This guy is…" Felix gritted his teeth at the selfish boy.

"He's gonna do it… " Anastasia uttered in disbelief as Rienhard and Julius smiled sadly.

"… To save the sisters that were torn apart." Crusch smirked and shook her head tiredly.

**Beatrice looked behind him. "You were too slow."**

**Subaru looked back…**

**he was met with an enraged Ram, completely powered up and ready to use her wind blades to cut him limp from limp.**

**"I finally found you. I won't let you get away." Ram slowly stepped towards him with her wind blowing dangerously.**

**"Stay back, I suppose. So long as my contract exists, I won't hold back, not even against you." Beatrice warned as she stood infront of Subaru.**

**"And you, Beatrice-sama, seem to forget that we're not in the mansion now. We're away from the forbidden library, in the forest. Are you certain you can protect him from me?"**

**Ram and Beatrice stood, facing one another.**

**The moment was serious.**

**The moment was about to turn into an epic fight.**

**Until this wonderful dumbass stepped closer and took hold of both drills on Beako's head.**

**"Boing!" Beatrice shrieked as our wonderful dumbass let her drills jump up and down.**

**"Oh, that feels good!"**

**"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are doing?! D-Do you want to die?!" Beatrice turned around and yelled at Subaru while he looked down at her with a 'Duh' expression.**

Even through the grim situation and the hopeless atmosphere. Subaru managed to make everyone chuckle and smile.

**"Don't be dumb. I don't want to die in the slightest. I'm fine with dying just once at the end of a long life. That's how I really feel." he smiled at the girl.**

**Ram watched as Subaru stepped infront of her. "You've got guts. So you've finally accepted your fate?"**

**"I wouldn't call it that. If anything, I'd say I've made up my mind."**

**Subaru bowed before Ram.**

**"Sorry. I caused a lot of grief for you guys by being such a loser."**

"Barsus…" Ram softly said as she looked down.

"Save my sister. Please." the pink Oni was crying.

**"So you do know something about Rem?!"**

**"No, sorry, but I honestly don't know a thing. Frankly, there's too much I don't know. But… "**

**Subaru looked at Ram with a brave face.**

**"I decided to learn more about the things I don't know."**

**"How can you say that now? Rem is already dead! What can you do by learning anything now?!" Ram shouted enraged.**

**"I won't make any cool statements about what I'll be able to do. This is what happened when I couldn't do anything, after all. I know better than anyone that my words aren't convincing in the least. But I do remember. I know parts of you two that you've forgotten!"**

**"What do you know about Rem and me?!"**

**(It's Rem and I, actually. Uncultured maid bitch.)**

**"You're right. I don't know anything that's really important. But you don't know either, do you?!"**

**"Know what?" Ram growled confused and angry.**

**Subaru took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**"That I love you guys!"**

**Ram stared at the boy in shock.**

**Subaru turned around and ran towards the ledge.**

**"Wait!" Beatrice called out in shock.**

**The memory of them greeting him in his room.**

**The memory of when Rem bandaged his cut finger.**

**The memory of him and Ram studying together.**

**The memory of Emilia doing warm ups with him.**

**The memory of him helping Beatrice with her books.**

**Subaru's mind played these, solidifying his conviction. He ran faster, barefoot, towards the ledge and jumped.**

**"This is something only I can do!"**

**As he fell med air, the memories of the twins broken apart by death played.**

**It was followed by a memory of Ram shouting.**

**"I'm going to kill you!"**

**with that last memory on his mind… Subaru plummeted towards the spikes and rocks at high speeds.**

**"I'm going to save you!"**

**Closer…**

**Closer…**

**The spikes came closer.**

***CRUNCH ***

**Natsuki Subaru… died.**

**Title card:**

_**Natsuki Subaru's Restart** _

_**Credits song: Styx Helix** _

**Episode 4 Director's Cut End.**

"H-Holy shit…"

"Subaru…"

Everyone was staring at the screen with surprised expressions and wide open mouths.

Rem cried as she nestled her face into his hair.

He killed himself… to save her.

"My hero…" she whispered with her heart filled with warmth and guilt.

Emilia and Beako just stared at the dark screen with shocked faces. Shocked because of the boy's sheer will.

Ram… she was crying… and smiling.

She was happy that her sister was going to be alright.

"Thank you… Barusu."

The screen lit up again.

_**Episode 5… Arc 2's continuation…** _

_ **Start.** _

* * *

Heyyyyyy

Sorry for the delay, I had some family stuff to take care of and I needed a bit of time to make good reactions since this episode has so many good scenes in it.

Now let me address some stuff on here:

First off I want to thank you all for the continued support as well as the criticisms you've given me. I read all your comments and reviews and I take everything you say to heart.

Second, You can find this story on Ao3 as well if you wish to comment better than on .

Third, I realized that a lot of you don't like it when I add author comments in my story so I'll stop that, which leads me to make another announcement. When I get the time, I'll rewrite the early chapters in this story and remove all my cringe jokes as well as fix some spelling mistakes as well as some lore inconsistencies.

Fourth, I want you all to understand something because this has confused me and others when reading your reviews. You guys seem to think that I write my own comments in the reaction part of this story as if I'm giving my own opinion on a seen.

That's not what I intended to do… what I was doing by making my comments (the ones that are not in brackets like these) is that I'm trying to explain what the character is thinking and feeling. Their thoughts are the ones I'm telling you about in my comments without brackets.

Its tough to explain this without visually explaining it so please think more about the reactions and the author's comments being the same thing.

Because I'm not giving my opinion on anything in this chapter.

Last but not least, thank you again so much for this support. Please, please tell me if I got something wrong in this chapter and I will gladly fix it.

Oh, one more thing…

Yes, I will add cut content to the episodes. Yes, Subaru will wake up but at the end of the first season. Yes, What if chapters and OVA's well be done as well.

Thanks for reading the longest chapter I have written in my life. (21,100 words)

Now...please wait for me…. As I finish the fifth episode.

Joseff was fired by the way, he's been stealing my pillows.


	6. Chapter 6: Ep 5 Director's Cut

**Chapter 6: Ep 5 Director's Cut**

The theater's audience was looking at the dark screen with varied reactions.

Subaru's sleeping form was being crushed by three shocked girls that were staring at the darkness on the window in absolute disbelief.

"S-So he killed himself?" Emilia stuttered, not believing that her knight, her strong amazing knight went through such an experience. All this pain. All this suffering.

"Because I brought him with me? Because I just wanted to have a friend in that lonely mansion… Subaru was hurt that much?" Emilia can't believe that this was real…. She doesn't want to believe that… she hurt him this much.

As the half-elf was shocked to the core by her guilt, a certain spirit girl was just hugging her contractor's arm tightly. Rubbing a certain spot that was the subject of many arguments she had with him for many nights.

"Forgive Betty I suppose." Beatrice muttered as she hugged Subaru's arm, rubbing the spots she would see him scra-

Beatrice understood why he does what he does at night. "He's desperate for relief, infact." she whispered as she let the warmth overtake her.

Rem… dear, poor Rem. The Oni maid was _broken._ She was hugging Subaru's neck and crying her eyes out from both guilt and happiness.

Seeing her own death, her sister's deranged breakdown over her body. Her sister should never cry over someone so worthless like her! She was supposed to be a selfish monster that deserved to be forgotten.

She killed an innocent boy and made her sister cry.

She was supposed to be punished. Yet,

Rem, still has her horn.

She still has her sister's love.

She was still saved by Subaru.

Her guilt over hurting her love and forcing him to go as far as to kill himself to save her. "How are you this amazing, Subaru-kun?"

The maid pathetically whispered her question as she hugged the boy.

The silent sleeping boy.

**Let's give you all a moment to process the previous viewing.**

The general consensus around the room was that of agreement with the screen's mysterious voice. The last scene had shocked all the viewers to the core.

Except for a certain number of individuals sitting in the room.

One of them…

"What a disappointing waste of time that was! Hmph!"

A certain fiery haired princess with blood red eyes looked away from the screen with a scowl on her face.

"Candidate Barielle, are you saying that the scene represented to us was unimportant?"

Priscilla looked down at the only person that's been refuting her this entire viewing.

"You've grown more annoying than usual, commoner."

Although the scarlet eyes narrowed hatefully at her, Crusch was standing firm while glaring through her own yellow irises at Priscilla.

"I won't ask why you don't feel anything towards the boy's mental condition, most of us know how futile talking feelings with a nasty one like yourself. But I do want to know why you still insist on calling this a waste."

"Commoners and mongrels are the ones that concern themselves with _feelings._ " Priscilla glared hard as she met Crusch's gaze with her own. The people around them backed away and watched the two candidates with weary glances.

"Feelings is all you filthy rats care about and that greatly annoys me."

"Ah, so you see our emotions as inconvenient?" Crusch asked in sympathy.

"Hmph! More like sometimes amusing to play with and sometimes boring to watch." The orange haired maiden fanned herself while staring down at Crusch.

"So, why are you annoyed at what you saw in the window now?" Anastasia Hoshin entered the stare down with an emotionless look, the effect of the previous viewing still making her unable to pick up the pleasantry to smile.

Priscilla slowly pointed her fan towards the sleeping Subaru.

"That one, over there." She whispered.

Crusch and Anastasia looked at the boy with confusion and then stared at the red dressed princess.

"For some reason… He greatly amuses me." Priscilla whispered and glared at him.

"Yes, I think he's caught everyone's attention by now, what's your point?" Anastasia asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph! Common opportunistic rats such as you _should_ be able to tell exactly what this one's disgusting power is capable of."

Anastasia glared at the princess with hatred but remained silent.

"What do you mean Barielle?" Crusch annoyed and angry at the nasty person before her, asked.

"What Barielle-sama is saaaaaying, is that Subaru-kun haaaas the power to achieve whaaaatever he wishes."

As the ominous and untrust worthy Roswaal weighed his opinion in a cheerful tone, almost all three maidens glared hatefully at him, especially Priscilla.

"I don't remember a clown being included in our conversation." Anastasia mused while glaring at the shady clown.

Roswaal wasn't affected by the three candidates glaring hatefully at him. He smiled wide and leaned back in his seat.

"I do believe thaaaat I have the right to give my own opinion on the matter. Natsuki Subaru is a Registered Mathers knight afteraaaaaall." For just a moment, Roswaal looked smug.

"What did you mean by that statement?" Crusch ignored her feelings of disgust and urged the magi to continue.

"It's simple. What candidate Barielle-sama is disgusted by is Suuuuuubaru-kun's king maker ability."

Anastasia and Crusch looked at the clown with wide opened eyes as they understood the implications.

The smirk on Roswaal's face widened. "Don't you see? Subaru-kun maaaaanaged to make a three way alliance between competing camps to achieve the impooooossible feat of defeating the White Whaaaaale. How do you think he knew about all the needed informaaaation?" Roswaal smugly looked down at the two shocked candidates.

"He… Returned by Death." She didn't have time to think about it with everything going on. But she remembered how Subaru was able to perfectly called out her plan and made the flaws and wrinkles disappear by implementing his own.

"Thaaaat's correct! Now imagine what Subaru-kun will do if, say, someone other than Emilia-sama was chosen to be the next ruler of the Kingdom?" By now, Roswaal's face was so contorted as the smirk on his face twisted wide, some of his skin that wasn't covered in clown makeup was showing.

It was ugly.

Everyone in the room heard what he said and they all understood the meaning.

A certain Half-elf looked down with her hands trembling.

"He… can change whatever outcome that he doesn't like." Anastasia glared at the ground in frustration as the full implication of this power finally set into her merchant mind.

It was terrifying for her. To have such a power.

"But Natsuki Subaru won't be doing such a thing." Anastasia looked at the green haired maiden with surprise. As did most of the room's occupants.

"You think the boy won't use his ability to gain the upper hand in this election?"

Anastasia questioned the firm looking Crusch. The Karsten heir nodded her head and met Roswaal's eyes with her own filled with belief.

"Natsuki Subaru has already taken most of the credit for both the whale and Sloth take downs. Those two were very helpful to Emilia's reputation… that is very suspicious." Al pondered from his place beside Priscilla.

Those who had the same line of thinking began agreeing with him.

"Yeah, maybe Subaru _did_ use his cheating ability to win some good points with the public." Tivey nodded his head as his tactic driven mind went into overdrive.

Some among the watchers nodded along with the boy's statement.

"We have seen that he has no regard for his life anymore. He jumped off a cliff with a smile." Julius muttered as he glared down and processed the words and the thoughts that came with such words.

He was conflicted. He's heart was screaming that Subaru was a hero that was deserving of respect and praise for his efforts in making this world a better place. He wanted to be a friend to the boy because he genuinely likes the guy.

But he's pride as a knight and a warrior was making him fear the boy bit by bit. What if Subaru used that power to take over the kingdom? Who could stop him? What if he was taking over by the Witch?

It was a scary thought. It was _terrifying_ for Julius.

"Natsuki Subaru could be using all of us from the beginning to achieve whatever he wants." Some looked at the purple haired young man with disbelief… and some where beginning to agree with him.

Reinhard glanced at his friend in frustration. "Are you saying that Subaru was lying to all of us? Just to get some connections through this race?" His heart clenched as Julius looked away from him.

"But you said that Subaru was one of the good guys?" Ricardo lost his smile and glared at his friend in the camp. The dogman was angry that this boy's faith was doubted.

"No one jumps of a damn cliff to save someone that killed him." Al mused from the back making Ricardo look at him with an angry glare.

Its a shame… these two were great friends when this started.

"He could've just wanted to stay in the mansion. If he saved the blue haired maid, he could be a permanent guest and get treated like royalty." Tivey lamented from the back.

"I have to agree that Subaru-kyun is someone not to be trusted." Felix growled in anger.

"Felix! What's with you?! Why are you so hateful?" Crusch looked at her knight with betrayal clear in her eyes.

The cat boy surprised all as he stood up and glared at his master with tears in his eyes. "If he was so inclined to use that dirty WITCH power to gain the upper hand, then how can you trust in him so much?!"

Crusch's eyes widened at her loyal friend's anger. For the first time since she met him, Felix was directly challenging her.

"What do you mean?" Reinhard asked one of his few friends as his guilt mounted more and more. Why couldn't he had just taken Subaru with him? Why did he let the boy throw his life away like this?

"Cap'n's been using tis power to help all o' you! Why are ya so mad at him?" Garfiel angrily stared the cat boy down, ready to punch the living shit out of all of them for glossing over his Captain's awesomeness. He watched Subaru drive off a cliff to safe someone that murdered him! "Cap'n's the greatest hero I've ever known. He promised to save everyone even if he dies."

Garfiel was shocked to his core at Subaru's suicide. He thought that such a power might make his captain a monster with no heart or care for anyone since he was able to control time itself.

But that suicide scene showed Garfiel a broken beaten kid that wanted to do anything to save someone he cares about. That kid… was his cap'n. The same person that had saved him from the Sanctuary.

Garfiel will be damned if they think less of his brother.

As the guilt ridden Reinhard and the outraged Garfiel faced him and demanded an answer to his hatred for there friend, Felix only stared at his master and answered coldly.

"If Natsuki Subaru was using the return by death ability to win the election for Emilia… wouldn't that explain why you still had your memories taken?"

Crusch's eyes narrowed at Felix… she was disappointed.

"What are ya say'n" Garfiel growled, already done with the cat.

Felix's hatred came forth once more as he glared at the blonde boy.

"If Subaru truly cared for his friends he would've killed himself back then to stop Crusch-sama and the maid from being attacked by Gluttony."

Eyes widened and breaths hitched as the healer faced the shield with a look of pure fury.

"Subaru understood that saving Rem would also save Crusch-san, that's why he didn't kill himself and let the maid stay in her sleeping beauty state of coma! Had he killed himself and stopped Crusch and the injured that she took with her, the most popular candidate wouldn't have lost her memories and Emilia would still have an honest rival in this race!"

"Felix!"

The cat boy's entire form went frigid. His body trembled. His face morphed in horror.

He looked back.

A cold and angry glare. A disappointed stern expression.

A glint of hurt in both eyes.

In her beautiful shining honey colored eyes.

"Sit down."

Felix looked down and obeyed his master. His disappointed master.

Crusch turned to Garfiel and bowed her head.

"I apologize for my knight's words." She humbly said to the boy.

Garfiel shook his head and sat down, keeping his eyes on the cat boy and the knight beside him.

"But what your knight has said still has merit. Why didn't Natsuki Subaru use his ability to help save you?" Anastasia looked conflicted at the sleeping Subaru.

"Boss… The archbishops attacked when me and bro were taking on the Sloth." Ricardo had a grim look on his face.

"He could've still warned Crusch-sama before she left." Julius told silently as his face, expressionless and emotionless looked at the ground. He wanted his friend to be innocent of such foul tricks… but… he just couldn't.

"He would need to die though…" Tivey sounded as he backed Anastasia.

Mimi quickly slammed her brother on the head.

"Ow!"

"Enough already! Big bro gave his all in that fight! Against both Whale and the creepy man! You have no right to speak about him as if he was a villain!" Mimi shouted at her brother as her feelings of awe and amazement at Subaru's bravery that night came back full force.

Garfiel smiled at the little girl. He could get along with her! She knew how awesome his cap'n was!

"It is suspicious though… why wouldn't he warn the others of Gluttony's attack? Why would he take all the credit for both fights? It's clear now that he can kill himself without a problem since that was what he did in the last viewing."

Al mused his thoughts to the conflicted crowed.

Reinhard looked at Julius and then at Subaru.

"We saw how he ended up in this world. How he met me and Emilia-sama. I don't think he's using us to obtain a further advantage for race he didn't even know about until he came to this world." Reinhard tried to reason. He wanted to believe that Subaru was a friend. He wanted to have him as a friend.

Julius looked unconvinced. He was afraid of Subaru. He was afraid that his friend was an enemy.

"Why does the witch support him then?" Julius coldly asked Reinhard.

"That is fair to ask." Reinhard slowly looked down and clenched his fists. He wanted to be Subaru's friend… but the evidence couldn't be ignored and he had a code that set his doubts above his feelings.

But Subaru didn't have Reinhard as his only friend…

There was another friend that was shaking in place as he heard this nonsense.

Luckily…

This one didn't have a code to follow.

"Juukulius-san."

Julius looked up slowly to see who was it that called him.

* THUMP!*

"Damn!"

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Hey!"

Everyone looked on with shock and surprise as Julius was suddenly punched in the face.

"I know that you weren't hurt by that, Julius-san. So please, look me in the eye as I speak to you."

"This act can lead to your execution, you know? You just assaulted a royal knight." Julius slowly and coldly turned his head and faced the merchant standing before him.

Otto simply glared sternly down at Julius.

"You seemed like you needed it."

Julius's eyebrow raised at this. "How so?"

Otto's eyes narrowed. "Because you were forgetting who your friend was."

Julius's breathing hitched.

"You were afraid of Subaru just now. Weren't you?"

Julius's eyes widened.

"You were trying to grasp on to anything just to justify the fear that was spreading through you. And you were forgetting about Subaru being your friend."

"H-How...ghk!" Julius looked away as he clenched his fists.

Otto had him pigged from the start.

"Think of all the times you've spent with Natsuki-san. The one you know."

Julius looked at Otto…

His eyes widened.

…

Otto turned around and walked to his seat, leaving the bruised knight as he thought about how he truly saw the boy named Subaru Natsuki.

A monster that could ruin his kingdom?

A fraud that used him and his friends?

Or the amazing brash son of a bitch that had a heart of gold?

His friend.

Reinhard looked down and thought about Otto's words as well. He started lamenting about all the interactions he's had with the nasty eyed boy.

"I wish I spent more time with him." he muttered as he found his memories with his friend sparse.

"That's what you get for not being greedy." A voice long forgotten sounded out.

"Felt-sama?"

The blonde girl that had been silent all this time finally spoke up in a mocking yet sincere tone as she smirked at her knight.

"You need to be greedy. You need to ask your friend to spend some time with you more."

Reinhard looked taken aback by this.

How could a boy that had torn his family, ruined lives because of his selfish and slothful self, be more greedy?

"That's an order. You need to be a true friend to Big bro."

Felt smirked at him.

Reinhard… could only smile.

It was his lady's orders. He would be greedy.

The little girl smiled and leaned back in her seat as she looked at her big bro. She wasn't a dumbass. She understood what the gray haired idiot was doing when he punched Julius. She was shocked by how hard Subaru's life was. But she was never going to think badly of him.

She missed her chance before, she was knocked out when Subaru's fate was decided.

She won't lose him this time. If pain and death was all he got because no one wanted to help him, then she and Reinhard will save him.

Felt had her mind set. She wanted to be greedy too.

Crusch nodded her head at what the green clad boy had said. She had been dumbfounded when she learned about Subaru's power. She was terrified of the implications. But in her heart she knew one thing that keeps her faith firm in the black haired bo- knight.

"That boy would never use that power for his own advantage."

"What makes you say that? He took the credit for the fight that your army and my mercenaries have done." Anastasia asked Crusch in a thoughtful tone.

Sure, her mercenary force was sent for support only and she had accepted a percentage of mining rights as well as safe trade routes as her only payment… she was a little miffed at how the people only spoke about Emilia's knight as if he was the one that did all the work.

"Let me correct a certain misconception about Natsuki-sama, all of you seem to have."

Anastasia looked at the standing Crusch as did most of the occupants in the room.

"After the White Whale had been subjugated, Natsuki Subaru refused any kind of praise from me. He was shocked when I told him that he will be given credit for what he had done. He even tried to make me take all of the glory for myself." Crusch smiled warmly for a second at the sleeping boy. Yes, a boy that had no power or talent.

"That big of an effort made by such a boy needed to be praised and announced to the world. It was I, who praised him and told the people of his achievements." Crusch confidently announced to the theater's audience.

Anastasia's eyes widened as she never thought about Subaru denying such praise.

Or she should have…

"Of course this unambitious idiot would do something like that." Anastasia facepalmed as she thought about the boy's personality so far. A little smile found it's way on her lips.

"So he didn't take advantage of you? My bad." Al said bored out of his mined.

Ricardo smirked a little as he remembered the fight with both Whale and Sloth. How could he ever doubt the kid after that?

Everyone was divided on wither Subaru can be trusted or not.

"Soooo much chaos! I wonder if this is what you waaaaanted?" Roswaal smiled at the princess clad in red sitting in the same row as him.

Priscilla was expressionless as she fanned her self and looked down at the crowd beneath her.

The princess sighed and dropped her fan on Al's lap.

"Princess?"

Al looked up as his mistress stood from her seat and…

* SMACK!*

"Roswaal-sama!" Ram quickly ran to help her master's side as he laid on the floor.

The clown waved slowly and rubbed the spot on his face that was met with the sole of Priscilla's boot.

"It's alright Ram. I suppoooooose Barielle-sama haaaaas a good reason to kick my handsome faaaace?"

The orange haired princess had a disgusted scowl on her face as she lowered her leg and wiped her shoe on the carpeted floor.

"Aldebaran, you will lick my shoe later. I'm afraid it came into contact with sewer sludge."

Roswaal narrowed his eyes at the princess, he looked annoyed for the first time.

"Princess, please don't start a war with the most powerful magic user and another candidate's sponsor." The exasperated helmeted knight sighed as he tried to calm the maiden down.

"Hmph! This dog needed some discipline and I took it upon mine self to correct him." Priscilla looked at the crowed with a look of pure superiority.

"My reason for disgust wasn't for this dog's implication. I had another reason that made me both disgusted and amused by that boy."

Crusch grinned as she had to admit, that kick was satisfying to watch, the purple haired merchant beside her was smirking behind her coat as well.

"What is that reason?" Anastasia asked cheerfully.

Priscilla looked annoyed that she had to speak with these commoners."I suppose, a goddess such as mine-self should be the one to explain it to the filthy mongrels."

The princess pointed at the sleeping Subaru while looking interested.

"The boy amuses me and disgusts me… because I don't understand him."

"What do you mean?" Felt was the one to finally enter the discussion as she wanted to know what this nasty girl thought about her big bro.

"Hmph! A rat such as yourself wouldn't get it. What I want to know is why this boy didn't use his power to remove his shame?"

"What are you talking about?" Petra was the one that finally spoke up as she tiredly looked at the princess. The little girl's heart was shattered that her hero killed himself and was killed by someone she held as her sama. And now there was another incident that added to his 'shame'? Petra wasn't gonna make it through.

"I think I know what Candidate-sama is talking about."

All eyes turned to the old butler sitting beside the rigid Felix.

"Wilhelm-dono?" Crusch looked at her knight in surprise. She forgot about him to be honest.

"I apologize for my intrusion but I may have grasped the meaning behind Barielle-sama's conflicted feelings."

Priscilla looked at the old man and scoffed. "As if a demented old fool could understand the mind of a goddess. But it is a little amusing to watch you try."

Crusch sighed at the princess's ego and turned towards her bowing butler, nodding to give him permission.

Wilhelm spoke towards the scarlet eyed maiden while keeping his voice just loud enough to make the others hear him.

"Subaru-dono didn't use his power to erase that shameful behavior he displayed in the royal castle that day."

"...Hgk!" Julius and Felix looked at the old man with wide open eyes.

"That's true!" Reinhard wanted to laugh out loud for the first time in forever, but since this was his grandfather speaking, he decided to not cut him off.

He did feel more hurt that his own grandfather was standing up for Subaru more than he was.

The old man smiled warmly with his blue eyes shining with respect and conviction.

"You're confused and disgusted because you can't understand that someone could have such a selfless goodhearted soul. You thought this power would make for an opportunistic heartless monster."

Priscilla's eyes widened as the old man described her thoughts exactly.

Crusch smirked proudly.

"Yet all we've seen is a boy using what he could to save his friends. And that is something you can't comprehend."

Priscilla wanted to slam her heel into this swan's face. "How dare.."

"Ghk!…" She wanted to shout at him and kill him where he stood.

How dare he read her mind like this!?

She, a god among commoner scum, can't understand the good heart of one weak pathetic boy? What foolish deception!?

The black haired boy was…

* SLAMM!*

"OW! Princess?!"

Some grimaced at the kick Priscilla delivered to her knight's stomach. He was sent into a wall.

Priscilla sat down with a huff as she glared at the boy sleeping far away, being hugged by three girls.

Wilhelm sat down and returned to take his posture of watching in silence.

Crusch and Anastasia sat down beside their conflicted knights.

Everyone was as conflicted as Priscilla. Some couldn't help but be overridden by their guilt for not helping the boy. Others simply waited for more to be revealed.

**Let's continue watching for more information. It might put you all at ease.**

Everyone looked at the screen and waited to see Subaru's next death.

**Season 1 Episode 5 Director's Cut**

**Begin.**

**A dark black hand reaches from the void towards Subaru.**

**A blurry image… A faint voice…**

**"I'm back here again… " Subaru grunted once he opened his eyes and found the same ceiling of the reset room above him.**

**He had Returned by Death.**

**"Sister, sister. It appears our guest is still half-asleep."**

**"Rem, Rem. For one so young, it's quite sad how out of it he is."**

**Subaru slowly looked up to see…**

**The two voices…**

**The twin maids…**

**Subaru slowly sat up and stared at Rem and Ram as they stood infront of him.**

**He closed his eyes in recollection at the previous loop and how broken these two were.**

**Noticing the pained expression on his face, the two ran to his side with worried expressions.**

**"What is the matter, sir?"**

**"Do you feel unwell? Do you have a chronic illness flaring up?"**

**Subaru looked up at the worried maids and quickly took their hands in each one of his.**

**"Let me see your hands."**

Both Rem's and Ram's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"This is it? The one?" Rem asked in a tone that could be described as happy and filled with hope.

That caught the attention of both, Emilia and Beatrice. Both girls looked at the Oni and then at Subaru with hope.

**Subaru slowly closed his eyes and remembered the time he was having a nightmare.**

**Those two's hands… were the same ones that helped him then.**

**"So it's true… I wasn't mistaken."**

**Subaru smiled in relief and sincerity as he held both of their hands.**

**The maids looked annoyed. "No, sir. I think you are mistaken about everything."**

**The maids quickly removed their hands out of his grasp and stepped away from him while glaring.**

**"No, sir. I think your very birth was a mistake."**

"From their prescriptive, it does seem very creepy." Al mused while some nodded in agreement.

"I agree, being touched like that by the gross pervert Emilia-sama managed leash with her was an uncomfortable experience for both me and Rem." Ram coldly attested from beside her master.

"That's a little harsh Ram-san… Wait?!"

"Is this the one?" Crush asked the maid as she came to the same conclusion as the shocked and excited Otto.

"What's happen'n?" Garfiel asked in confusion at his brother's joy.

**"When I think about what's to come, I can't laugh off that comment… But right now even though that's a good feeling." Subaru looked at the wall in uncertainty.**

**The twins looked at him in pity.**

**"Sister, sister. Could our guest be a troubled man who takes pleasure from torture?"**

**"Rem, Rem. Our guest appears to be a pervert who's turned on by insults."**

"Haha what a misunderstanding." Ricardo tried to salvage some of the fun mood the room once had before everything turned serious after the last death.

He noticed many people smiling with glee as they watched.

"Hmm?"

**Subaru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to do that out of the blue, but I trust you both."**

**Subaru slowly left his bed and stood infront of the two in his robes.**

**He was smiling while holding his hand out. "Let's be friends, okay?"**

"How embarrassing." Ram huffed at the foolish gesture but a small smile on her face was shown.

"You seem happy that he won't die." Roswaal mused whisperingly to the maid beside him.

Ram looked up at her master with an innocent face. "I'm just happy that my sis will stop crying over trash."

**The twins looked at each other in bewilderment at this man's gayness.**

**And a new voice came into the room.**

**"It was awfully noisy, so I came to check… Subaru, I'm glad you seem well." A beautiful silver-haired maiden entered the room with a sincere smile on her face as she looked at the boy.**

Emilia's frozen and haunted face suddenly changed into one of pure relief and happiness as her smile reached her ears for the first time in a while.

"This is it! That's how I remember it!"

"So he won't die again?" Felt asked with a surprised grin.

**"There was a lot on my mind a second ago, but seeing you blew it all away, Emilia-tan! I guess you were the wonder drug that my heart needed." Subaru smiled brightly at Emilia.**

**The lady just looked confused. "Sorry, I have no idea what you're saying."**

Anastasia giggled at her opponent's obliviousness. She felt really relieved that the boy won't be dying again.

It made the heavy and painful depression around the room to almost disappear completely.

**Emilia smiled. "But good morning. I'm glad you're well."**

**"Yeah, good morning." Subaru took a second to appreciate Emilia's smile.**

"Look at how happy he is to see Emilia-sama!" Frederica teased Petra and giggled as the little maid stuck her tongue at the screen.

She wanted Petra to forget about the dark moments of this adventure in the mansion. For just a moment.

**He smiled and closed his eyes, muttering. "Let's get this started."**

"It was getting tiring to repeat this." Tivey said in boredom.

Many nodded and watched with interest.

**Scene change to Subaru and the manor's residents eating once again.**

**Subaru slams his hands on the table and smiles to the lord of said manor.**

**"Hire me to work in this mansion!" Subaru demanded.**

"Why are you looking at me?" Anastasia innocently asked as she noticed the many stares aimed towards her.

"Nothing, we just thought that you'd be angry at Natsuki-san for this choice." Otto chuckled nervously.

Anastasia just shrugged and ignored the smirking Crusch and the giggling Felt.

Both candidates could see how hard she was gripping her coat.

'This boy deserves another beating!'

Anastasia just fumed in place.

**The screen began showing Subaru working his chores with the twins from the previous loops as his thoughts were voiced over the montage.**

_**There are two broad conditions I need to clear in order to survive a week in Roswaal's mansion.** _

_**First is to earn the trust of the staff here.** _

**Rem is shown watching Subaru with a suspicious glare on her face while he peeled some POTATOES (Fuck you Tatoes!).**

_**If I don't earn those girls' favor, they're likely to kill me to keep me silent.** _

**Flashbacks to Subaru's previous loops where he was killed in both the hallway and the forest played.**

_**That goes not only for Rem and Ram, but for their master, Roswaal, as well.** _

**The memory of the fully powered Roswaal, hovering over Subaru and Beatrice with a glare on his face played.**

"hmmm! He was prepaaaared for my intrusion as weeeell?"

"Why are you surprised I suppose? Betty's Subaru was always prepared for your stupid book's instructions." Beatrice kept her eyes on the screen as she scathingly reminded the clown of how he lost to Subaru.

"Thaaat's true." Roswaal just leaned back and watched.

"So he needs to earn the trust of the staff first?" Reinhard looked at Rem with a forlorn look. He wanted to believe that she won't be doing anything regrettable this time around.

"How did he earn your trust?" Frederica asked, knowing how hard it was for new servants to be taken in by these two.

Rem just looked at the ground. "I never understood why he worked so hard lie that."

People looked at her in confusion.

Emilia simply looked down a bit and remembered the disturbed look on his face.

"It all feels so much creepier now." She whispered as she thought about the days where she spied on the boy and watched him almost kill himself by working too much.

_**And second is to defeat the shaman that attacks Roswaal's mansion.** _

**Subaru is shown swinging a broom as if it was a sword with a smile of determination on his face.**

"That's correct… " Julius finally spoke up. His voice was quieter but much more cold.

"He still has that to figure out as well." Crusch mused as she looked on with interest.

"How will he do it?" Mimi asked as she watched with excitement.

"Barusu never told us how he knew about the shaman but I have a rough idea after watching this window's events."

"Let's watch for now." Wilhelm advised as he kept watching at the edge of his seat. The old man wanted to see how Subaru managed to get out of this situation.

"He never gives up." Wilhelm mused silently. If it where up to him? He would've left the mansion and all it's residents.

"Love is such a cruel thing…"

Wilhelm was watching with a smile.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru dropped to on some grass looking tired. "I'm exhausted!"**

**Above him was a floating Puck, hovering upside down.**

**"You're quite the hard worker." Puck mused.**

**"I'm not done yet. I still need to prepare dinner and clean the rooms. I'll get back to work after a little break."**

**Puck lowered down with an excited smile on his face. "It's only your first day, and you're so spirited."**

**Subaru smiled up at the cat… "Well…"**

**The boy looked to the side with a wide smile. "Some important things are at stake here."**

**He whispered softly as he stared at Emilia while she talked with the small light balls hovering all around her.**

"He's working so hard to stay with her."

"Awwwwe."

Rem looked down a bit. The feeling of guilt and jealousy mixed as she wished for her to be in Emilia's place.

Even though she was content with second place, she still wanted Subaru to look at her like that.

But she would just hope for his forgiveness for now.

Emilia felt her heart strings tug a little as she watched how Subaru looked at her. She wished to give this boy the same feelings with the same look coming from her one day.

**"By the way, what kind of magic does Emilia-tan use?" Subaru asked the floating cat.**

**"Technically, Lia isn't really a magic user. That goes for her contract with me, too. She's a spirits art user." Puck flew around the boy's body with a smile on his face.**

**"So magic users and spirit arts users are different… "**

**"Magic users cast magic with their own mana, but spirit arts users draw from mana in the atmosphere."**

**Subaru raised his hand in the air. "And how are those two different, Sensei?"**

**"Basically, it depends on whether or not you use a gate."**

**"A gate?"**

**"Mana passes through a gate within your body. You both draw mana in and expel it out through the gate."**

**"I see… so it's like a faucet for MP."**

**"You should have one too, Subaru."**

"Hey come to think of it, why does Natsuki-san have a gate as well?"

Garfiel looked at Otto with a confused look. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, that if he was from another world, and like Beatrice-sama confirmed along with his reaction just now, his world had no magic users or any instance of mana usage, then how can he posses a gate?"

"I… don't know, I suppose." Beatrice mused as she began thinking about the inquiry.

"Maybe humans in his world do have gates but they're unable to make use of them since his world has no mana?" Emilia gave her opinion while watching Puck on screen with a sad look on her face.

Some nodded at the explanation.

"Or it could've been given by the Witch." Felt sounded out making a few individuals to gasp and turn frigid towards her.

"What?" The little blonde asked as she noticed some stare at her.

"P-Please don't speak of HER so lightly, Felt-sama." Reinhard stuttered as his shock that his lady was so brave to casually speak of such a monster. He was almost proud but he couldn't let her go around speaking like that in public less he wants a call for her execution.

"Pussy!" Felt huffed and looked away from her pussy knight.

Reinhard looked worried when the children plus Ricardo and Al laughed at him.

He hoped that name won't stick.

**Subaru smiled wide in excitement. "Really?! Does that mean I can use magic, too?"**

**"Want me to figure out what your attribute is?" Puck slowly moved his tail and touched Subaru's forehead with the tip.**

**"Magic users are divided into fire, water, wind, and earth attributes.** "

**Subaru's forehead began glowing as the sound of meowing filled his head.**

**"Whoa, that's totally a magic sound effect!"**

**Subaru looked up with excitement.**

"No its not!" Mimi and Tivey as well as Beatrice were giggling at Puck's sound effects and at Subaru's reaction.

**Puck stopped and removed his tail from Subaru's forehead. "I know what your attribute is."**

**Subaru jumped in place while holding his hands together with an excited smile. "Yes! I've been waiting for this! Is it the burning fire of passion? Or a relaxed cool guy water type? Or maybe a gentle wind blowing across the plain? Or is it solid, reliable earth?"**

**Subaru thought about all the different attributes as beautiful soothing and exciting places of mystical sights.**

**Only for all of them to get swallowed up in a black void of nothingness as Puck announced.**

**"Shadow."**

**"All rejected?!" Subaru wallowed.**

Emilia and Rem chuckled a bit as the cast behind them laughed outloud at his luck.

"I remember the time my attribute was announced! It was much cooler than this." Mimi jumped on her brother as she remembered that moment with her teacher.

**"Wow, Shadow? That's very rare." Emilia entered the conversation as she stood beside the two.**

**"What is a shadow anyway? Weren't there only four attributes?" Subaru asked in misery.**

**"In addition to the four basic attributes, there's also shadow and light." Puck explained.**

**Subaru grinned smugly. "Is it actually some amazing ability? Like a talent that only comes along once in 5,000 years?"**

"Why does he want to be a hero so bad?" Julius felt wrong to ask this but he had to learn more about his friend. If he is to be his friend.

"He still thinks that he deserves some kind of power for him coming into another world." Otto sighed.

But then froze in place as a certain thought came to him.

Most of the watchers also turned silent and mused at the idea.

"Holy shit!"

"He _did_ get a super power!"

Al and Ricardo as most of the cast couldn't believe it.

"Such a stupid rule was true?" Anastasia asked as she lamented over Return by Death being Subaru's given power.

"It is what's being told to us." Crusch shrugged as she couldn't deny that this power made Subaru achieve some amazing things.

Heroic things.

**"With shadow magic, you can obstruct an opponent's vision, block sound, slow their movements and things like that." Emilia explained to the proud boy.**

**All the excitement that was on his face disappeared, replaced with a deadpanned expression as his dream to become this Zelda's Link died with the explanation of his ability helping him understand what he can do.**

**"Only debuffs!"**

"Da fuck is that?" Garfiel looked at Beatrice for an explanation.

The smug loli couldn't turn an opportunity to share her Subaru knowledge and she raveled in the small jealous glares coming from a certain number of girls. Especially a pouting half-elf and a glaring Oni.

"Debuffs, is what you would call attributes or effects that weaken the power of a foe or an ally."

"Isn't that a good power to have though?" Reinhard asked, not understanding why Subaru didn't like such a power.

"Betty's Subaru is still enthralled in his fantasy to be the most amazing hero, infact. He wanted a magical power that could make him beat all of his enemies in one shot like you, the Sowrd Saint, have done to that bowel hunter girl, I suppose."

"But why would he want that after all of this?"

"Think about it, he was summoned to another world with a power to turn time to his will, he has a gate that can control a type of magic so rare to us, he totally thinks he will become some legend to-be." Otto shook his head at his brother's frigid state of mind.

"That's… understandable." Anastasia mused as she thought back to when she saw him as nothing more than an impotent kid with a loud mouth.

"Man, I'm starting to understand what really happened in that castle." Al spoke to himself but his words reached the rest of the room.

A certain purple haired young man looked down once more as he lamented the words in his head.

**"An easy one would be something like Shamac." Puck mused as he flew around them.**

**"That's a blinding spell, right?" Emilia asked.**

**Puck nodded and floated infront of Subaru. "Want me to show you?"**

**"For real?! Let's see, let's see!" Subaru smirked in excitement as he readied himself.**

**"W-Wait…" Emilia reached her arm out to stop anything reckless from happening…**

**but it was too late.**

**"Shamac!" Puck said and forced a spell on the boy.**

**Darkness…**

**Subaru was sitting in an endless void of darkness.**

**He tried to scream and yell something but his own voice was taken from him. He was apart of this darkness.**

Emilia's eyes widened.

Rem's did as well.

**Just like that moment where his heart was crushed.**

**He was unable to do anything in this darkness.**

**He was a slave to it.**

**To the dark hand that well inventively come and take his heart in it's crushing grip once again.**

**Screaming and yelling silent sounds into the void, he tried to run.**

**He didn't want that hand to come for him.**

"Man, that magic is scary!" Tivey hugged his sister tight while Petra watched with her eyes wide.

"Why is he…" Petra tried to ask.

"He's remembering that time with the Witch." Frederica hugged her little maid tightly.

"Barsus still fears the darkness of the jealous witch." Ram snorted and looked at the boy with a pity filled glare. (I don't know how the fuck to describe it. Just think, Tsundere and yet worried friend.)

"Course he does! She napped his heart! And crushed it!" Garfiel exclaimed.

Seeing the opportunity to be a good bro, Otto turned with a smirk on his fac-

*Smack *

"Owe! Why did you hit me?!" Otto asked as he rubbed the back of his head, while glaring at the beast boy.

Garfiel had an unimpressed look. "Ya were about to ask a stupid question, and the answer is no, I'm not scared of 'er."

**"Okay, that's it."**

**Subaru opened his eyes and found himself in a different part of the garden as Puck stopped the spell.**

**"What'd you think? That was Shamac."**

**"Are you all right?" Emilia asked from behind him.**

**Subaru gulped nervously as he realized that nothing was coming to crush his heart.**

**He was safe.**

**Slowly, turning around and smiling at Emilia and Puck. "I-I'm fine!" Subaru assured nervously.**

"Subaru… You've been dealing with so much since the beginning." Emilia whispered as the rest in her camp shared her thoughts.

**"It's not too flashy, but it seems pretty effective! That means I can use this Shamac, too, right?"**

**"Well, that depends on your training. Want to try the beginners course?"**

**Subaru and Puck shook hands and paws in solidarity.**

**"Please, Master!"**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru and Puck were standing in the middle of the big garden infront of the estate.**

**"I'll act as a support and use the mana inside you, so the magic will come from your own gate. Lia, on the off chance that Subaru's magic goes out of control and explodes, you should step away so your clothes don't get messy."**

**Emilia stepped a couple of… hundred meters away from Subaru.**

**The boy began to panic.**

**"That only happens if I screw it up really bad, right?!"**

"Were you joking with him?" Crusch chuckled as she asked Emilia.

The half-elf giggled and nodded her head.

**Puck pulled his hair and made him face another direction. "If you're relaxed enough for lighthearted comments like that, you'll be fine."**

**Puck began his lesson.**

**"Now, visualize the flow of mana through your body, then expel a part of it out of your body through your gate."**

**"Visualizing, I can do. Fantasizing is what I do best."**

Julius snorted softly.

**Subaru smirked and closed his eyes. Putting his fingers on his forehead to focus. He began mewing like a cat to replicate the magic sounds he heard from Puck.**

**The screen showed a white ball and a mass of dark tentacles swarming into it.**

**Puck slowly looked up with a dismayed look on his face.**

**"Huh? That's not good. That gate just-"**

**"UGH!" Subaru shouted as his body exploded into a giant black cloud that spanned the entire estate. Mansion and gardens.**

"Ewwwwww." Petra and Felt sounded in disgust.

"Is that why his gate was damaged?" Crusch asked.

Emilia nodded her head.

**Scene change…**

**"Long story short, you don't have very good control over your gate, so you shouldn't try too hard."**

**Puck is shown flying over Subaru while the boy was laying on his back after he farted.**

**"You're the one who said I'd be fine."**

**"Tee-hee!" Puck giggled.**

**"That's not cute at all." Subaru said in a deadpanned tone.**

**"Well, for better or for worse, your gate isn't very well-used. That's why the mana inside ignored the user's will and burst its way out."**

**Subaru looked up with a distressed look. "What am I, a soy sauce bottle with a loose cap?"**

**The boy tried to get up from the bench he was laying on but his body refused to move.**

**"You shouldn't move. You used up all the mana in your body. You might not be able to work any more today… " Emilia looked up thoughtfully but she looked down startled as Subaru suddenly yelled out and began to force himself to stand.**

**"No! I have to!"**

**Emilia quickly ran to his side. "Don't try to over do it!"**

**Subaru ignored her and slowly got out. "This is exactly when I need to overdo it!"**

**Subaru gritted his teeth in frustration as he forced his muscles to move. "I can't waste a single day!"**

"He needs to force himself through the fatigue." Anastasia noted with a sympathetic frown.

Rem and Emilia flinched as they watched how he forced himself up.

"I should've noticed his pain." Emilia softly frowned and lowered her head.

"You did though. You helped him." Rem pointed out to Emilia in a soft and broken tone.

**Emilia just looked down at him with a confused expression.**

**"You really are hopeless… " Emilia sighed and stepped closer to him.**

**"What-"**

**Subaru blushed as Emilia put something into his mouth and kept her palm on his lips to shut his mouth close.**

**"Chew." Emilia smiled and stepped back from him. "Chew and swallow it. Three, and… go!"**

**Subaru slowly swallowed whatever his mistress put in his mouth.**

**The burst of energy that filled him forced Subaru up on his once wobbly legs.**

**"W-What was that?" Subaru uttered spooked and amazed.**

**Emilia giggled and picked up a small purple grape like fruit. "A fruit called 'bocco fruit.' When you eat it, the mana in your body activates, and your gate regains a little of its strength." Emilia smiled happily at him.**

**Subaru looked at Emilia with a guilty expression. "Sorry… I guess I've caused you some trouble."**

**Emilia's face drops at this and she pouts at the ground. "You don't understand, Subaru."**

**Subaru looks up at her in surprise.**

**Emilia glares at him. "It's more satisfying to hear a single thank you than a lot of sorrys." Emilia's glare changes to a soft smile. "I did it because I wanted to help you, not because I wanted an apology." She shot him her cutest smile, beaming at her friend. "Okay?" she softly asked.**

**Subaru stared at her, his face bewildered.**

"Awwee you two are so sweet together!" Mimi called from the back.

Emilia smiled at the screen. She was happy that she lived through moments like this.

**Change scene…**

**The screen shows the L. Mathers estate at night.**

**We got to Roswaal as he sits in his office chair, looking out the window.**

**"So, Ram, given what you've seen so far, what do you think of him?" The clown wearing lord asked the pink haired girl sitting on his lap.**

**"In terms of abilities, he's completely incompetent, but he can be excessively quick-witted when it counts. I believe it may be necessary to keep an eye on him for a time."**

**"This is a problem we must handle with utmost care. Be sure to give the proper warnings. So that your sister doesn't act rashly."**

"See! I caaaare about my Subaru-kun!" Roswaal excitedly called out.

Everyone grunted and turned away from the clown… except for two people.

"He's telling the truth." Crusch softly whispered to her self as she never noticed the wind of untruth coming anywhere near the clown.

Reinhard kept his eyes on the magi. Something wasn't right with this man. Why did his own camp not trust him? They down right hate him.

"What's going on?" Felt asked as she noticed how serious his face looked.

Reinhard smiled to his mistress. "Nothing, Felt-sama. It'll be revealed anyway."

The blonde girl shrugged and turned to the screen.

**The scene changes to show Rem watching from a door's crack.**

**Watching Subaru as he cleaned the bathroom.**

"He was already familiar with the mansion and the utilities, so I had to keep an eye on him. I never wanted to kill him." Rem explained in franc panic as Emilia coldly turned to face her.

The half-elf's violet eyes lingered on Rem's blue tearful ones.

She turned around and ruffled Subaru's hair to vent her frustration.

"You treat him as if he was a dog, infact." Beatrice glared at the silver haired lady.

"Oh, hush Beako." Emilia softly smiled at the little girl.

**Scene change….**

**"I guess that's about all I can expect of the first day."**

**Subaru is laying on his bed wearing his track suit.**

**"I earned quite a bit of trust from Ram and Rem… I think. But the problem is that shaman's attack… How do I fight that?" Subaru looked at his door.**

**The scene changes to Beatrice glaring at Subaru in her library.**

**"You want to know more about shamans?"**

**"Yeah. How do you avoid curses?"**

**Beatrice turned away from him and looked at her book.**

**"There is no way."**

**"Huh?"**

**"There is no way to undo a curse once it's been activated, I suppose. Once it's activated, that's it. That's what curses are."**

**"It's actually possible to nullify instant death resistances?" Subaru uttered, disturbed.**

**"However, before they're activated, curses are just simple spells, so I can easily undo them-"**

**Beatrice stopped talking and looked up in confusion. She scrunched her nose and sniffed the air a bit.**

**"The witch's scent… " She whispered in surprise.**

**"You know, Rem mentioned that, too. Who is this witch? Are witches related to shamans?" Subaru asked Beatrice in fake confusion.**

**Beatrice slowly looked away from him as she began explaining.**

**"In this world, the word Witch refers to only one person."**

**"The Witch of Envy?"**

**"Exactly. The Witch of Envy, Satella. Long ago, she devoured the six witches who bore the names of the deadly sins, and drained half the world dry. She's the worst of the worst, I suppose."**

**Beatrice closed her eyes in disgust at the story.**

**"It's said that she was starved for love. It's said that she doesn't understand human language. It's said that her body never withers, weakens, or dies. It's said that, though she was sealed by the powers of a dragon, a hero, and a sage, they were unable to destroy her flesh."**

**Slowly, Beatrice hatefully spoke the next words.**

**"It's said that her body is that of a half-elf with silver hair."**

Emilia looked down and clenched her hands. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Hmph! What a disgusting appearance."

"I would rather have you refrain from insulting our camp's leader for her appearance." Otto kept his eyes on the screen as he told Priscilla off.

**Subaru stared at her with an understanding expression.**

**His mind flashed back to the moments during his very first loop in this world.**

**When Emilia was sitting on the ledge of that bridge.**

**"I'm… Satella."**

**Why Emilia used that name?**

**"What would it take to make someone steal the Witch of Envy's name? Oh, I guess steal makes the person sound bad… maybe I should say to make someone borrow the Witch of Envy's name."**

**"In either case, they must have no fear of death, I suppose. One who would steal her name can be called nothing but insane."**

**As Beatrice looked at her book in disinterest, Subaru's face fell as the memories of his first time meeting Emilia flashed before him.**

**"I see… so that's why… " Subaru smiled in understanding.**

**"Huh?" Beatrice looked up at him.**

**"If people just saw her as a crazy freak, she wouldn't have to be involved in this royal selection mess."**

"Does he think that Emilia wants nothing with the election?" Anastasia asked.

All she got was shrugs.

**"What are you talking about, I suppose?"**

**Beatrice stared at him.**

**"Nothing." Subaru smiled.**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is yelling loudly outside of the mansion.**

**"Morning! It's another sunny day, perfect for drying laundry! Let's make this a day filled with happiness! Now… Victory!" Subaru finished his warm-ups with a huge smile.**

**Emilia and Puck are watching him from the side line.**

**"You're so energetic again this morning." Emilia smiled softly.**

**"Yep! Even as I'm ordered around and disciplined by the maid sisters, I'll enjoy servant life to the fullest again!" Subaru suddenly sits down beside Emilia and smiles at her. "But when that lifestyle wears me out, I'll come rest my head in your lap, so save it for me, okay?"**

"I thought it was weird as well, but it's really nice and silly." Emilia told the skeptical looking Crusch and the wierded out looking Anastasia.

**Before Emilia could respond, Subaru was already beside Puck, yelling at him frantically.**

**"You really do look like a cat when you wash your face like that! So do spirits get sleepy and stuff, too? Do they oversleep?"**

**Puck slowly flew towards Emilia and landed on her head.**

**"Don't you people get sleepy when you're fatigued, too? Spirits go through something similar when their mana, the source of energy, is depleted." Puck yawned cutely ontop of Emilia's head, making her yawn with him as well.**

**Subaru shook his head and smiled at the two.**

**"Did you two stay up all night or what? I bet you were up late talking about who you like right? Let me in on the fun!"**

**Subaru frantically wiggled in place while holding his red cheeks. "Who I like? It's embarrassing to say, but… "**

**"The one I like is Puck, and the one Puck likes is me." Emilia slowly closed her eyes and her palms together. "There. That conversation's over."**

"Cold!"

"Cap'ns been shot again!"

Although they felt for him, Otto and Garfiel had to follow their duty as implied by the code. That's why they were laughing at Subaru.

Through thick and thin, bros to the end.

**"Your love is mutual?! Then where do I fit in?!" Subaru looked horrified.**

**"Nowhere." Puck looked down at Subaru with a smug smirk. "Lia's head-over-heels for my charms. You're not a bad guy, but compared to me, you've got nothing."**

**Subaru growled in anger.**

**"You should give up on Lia and-"**

**Suddenly, a half-elf girl stood between the two and held both of them by the ears.**

**"Don't get carried away, you two. I'm going to get mad if you keep this up!" Emilia sternly admonished while Subaru and Puck moaned in pain.**

**"Ow! Ow! You are mad! You are mad!" Both boys screamed.**

"You're all buffoons, I suppose. Except for Bubby. Hmph!"

"Don't be jealous, Beatrice-sama. Subaru has told you all sorts of UUUUUSEFUUULLL stories and information." Otto was more than happy to tease the girl and vent a bit of his frustrations that she knew more about his brother.

Sure, she was his spirit, but he was Subaru's bro. He deserved to learn about video ganes or whatever they were called too!

Beatrice glared at the boy and looked ready to explode.

Leaving that library was a mistake!

**Subaru suddenly looked at his… naked wrest and gasped in surprise.**

**"I should get going, or the maid sisters will be angry! Bye!"**

**Subaru hurried away as Emilia waved.**

**"What's wrong? You don't look happy."**

**Puck looked at Emilia in worry. The half-elf just closed her eyes and sighed.**

**"I just feel… sort of uneasy. I can't really explain it… " Emilia looked at the place where Subaru last stood.**

**"Well, I can't blame you for being confused. This has gotten to be a bit of a problem." Puck spoke as he looked at the same spot.**

**Scene change too- CRACK!**

**Rem looked at Subaru in startled surprise as he stood in the middle of the hallway with a broken vase at his feet.**

**"Don't worry! Don't worry! Forget about it! It's fine!"**

**Subaru rubbed his head frantically in sheepish embarrassment.**

"What a pathetic worker. Barusu really out to have been punished for that." Ram siad as she looked at Rem.

"It was his first day, Sis and he confused me by knowing the storage room's exact location without a guide." Rem watched with understanding eyes.

She understood why he was so hard working that week.

It was because of her.

**Scene change back to the worried Emilia as she spoke with Puck.**

**"A problem?" she asked.**

**The scene shows Subaru frantically and manically wiping the broken vase with a broom while speaking to Rem.**

**"I'll clean this up so fast, no one will get hurt!"**

**The scene goes back to Puck as he explained.**

**"Subaru's mind is really mixed up. The inside and outside are all confused."**

**Emilia's face dropped at her spirit's words.**

"What a fool. All he needed was to leave the mansion and be free."

Anastasia nodded with Priscilla's opinion. "I do agree that he could've had L. Mathers' infinite funds build him his own house and he could've lived there instead."

"But he's in love with Emilia and he wants to save Rem so he put himself in a position that requires him to work harder than he ever has to gain their trust." Crusch sighed in sympathy and a little bit of fondness.

"If he fails, he gets killed." Felt muttered as she understood the full extent of the situation's consequence on her big bro.

"I wonder how he gets through all of this." Ricardo sounded as he sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation.

**The scene changes to Rem as she spoke to Subaru while he cleaned the mess.**

**"I think that is an admirable attitude, but you were the one who knocked it over. I'll bring a replacement-"**

**Subaru ran infront of Rem's path and stopped her.**

**"No that's okay! I'll take care of the vase and flowers! You just do your own work, Senpai!"**

'It was because of me he was so hard on himself.'

**"If he keeps this up, he'll wear himself out before long." Puck said**

**The screen shows Subaru bringing a new vase from a dark room and putting flowers in it after placing it where he broke the old one.**

**Wiping his brow, Subaru sighed and spoke to Rem as she stood behind him.**

**"It feels great to finish a job, huh, Rem-rin?"**

**"It was work you created and took care of your own, though. When did you learn where the vases are kept?"**

**Subaru flinched as Rem's suspicious gaze fill on him.**

'It was because of me that he was so scared and weary.'

"Oh no!" Petra yelled in fear of something wrong happening. She didn't now that this was the right loop. She still thought that Subaru was dead.

**"Did my sister-"**

**"Yeah, that's right! Your sister told me! Since she knows me, she said, "You're bound to break a vase eventually. I'll tell you where the extra vases are, so you'll be prepared."" Subaru began laughing loudly and frantically as Rem's stare hardened.**

'So scared so alone so afraid so tortured. Because of me me me me me me me me.'

Rem grabbed her skirt and slowly backed away from Subaru. She had no right to touch him. No right to look at him after what she caused him.

Rem didn't deserve his love. So she sat far away from him.

No one noticed her as everyone was watching at the edge of their seats.

Except a certain clown.

**"Subaru-kun-"**

**Subaru immediately looked at his… still naked fucking wrest and faked a surprised look.**

**"Whoops! I forgot about some work Ram-chi asked me to do! Would you excuse me for a bit? I'll take care of it quick. Later! I'll come find you soon!"**

**Rem** **stared silently as** **the boy Naruto r** **a** **n away from her.**

"What a weird way to run." Otto commented.

"Dont matter how ya ran away, but he was facing someone that kill'd 'em. So he escaped perfectly in my books." Garfiel spoke in a stern teacher like tone.

But Otto knew better.

Garfiel Tanzeil _loved_ the Naruto run, his legs were jumping in place over and over again.

**(I'm serious, he Naruto ran away! I love this otaku sonvabitch!)**

**Scene shows Subaru's face looking exhausted yet forcing a tired wide smile.**

_**I feel sick…** _

**Scene shows Ram turning around carrying a surprised expression as the boy perfectly cut his vegetables in the kitchen.**

**"Don't you think my knife technique has come a long way in just one day? I think my talent has awakened!" Subaru frantically swiped the knife while holding the same exhausted forced smiling face.**

_**I feel sick. I feel sick. I feel sick!** _

**Scene Change to Subaru sewing a Puck emblem on some cloth, holding it out to show Rem as he spoke manically.**

**"Rem-rin, check out my aptitude that makes such detailed crafting possible! There must be a miracle residing in my fingertips right now! Illusion!" Subaru cheerfully yelled while moving the cloth around, not noticing… or rather ignoring Rem's hardened stare.**

_**I feel sick… I feel sick… I feel sick… I feel sick… I feel sick… I feel sick… I feel sick…** _

**Subaru is wearing the same fake expression as he swiped and cleaned the entire hallway with his broom.**

**He stopped what he was doing and began talking in quick succession when he noticed Emilia watching him.**

**"Honestly, Emilia-tan! Every time we meet, you stir up my heart! You're such a sinful girl! You're guilty!"**

**Emilia just stared at him with a scared expression.**

_**I should be able to laugh better.** _

**Subaru is looking at a mirror, terrified.**

_**I should be able to make them laugh better.** _

_**I can't fail this time. I can't waste a single second.** _

_**I have to throw all my strength into my work and produce results, or…** _

**Subaru quickly changed his face into the same fake one and turned around to find Ram standing behind him.**

**"Oh, Ram-chi! I wasn't slacking! I'll finish all my work! You can just kick back in you room and take a siesta while I-"**

**Frantic, manic, quick, fast, fake, sick, mad, disturbing, horror filled.**

**That was the scene in Subaru's mind as he began throwing up in a sink. The tired butler boy breathed heavily as he looked into the mirror.**

Rem and Ram looked down and tried to bury the feelings of guilt that where overwhelming them.

They were the cause of this trauma.

"He's not going to last." Frederica whispered as she watched the creepy mined set Subaru was in.

"Subaru…"

Petra was scared, honestly scared of this entire scene.

"He's not even gonna know if he's doing the right thing. He has nothing to go off of to know if Rem trusts him or not." Al noted in pity.

"It's so creepy!" Mimi voiced out while hiding behind her brother.

"This is all wrong!" Felt hated that scene she hated how alone and tired Subaru looked.

"This is so disturbing."

"I hear ya."

Garfiel and Otto genuinely shivered at the whole scene. Subaru was so haunted and creepy like this, it wasn't even funny.

"He's trying to do this by himself like there's no one else to help him." Otto clenched his fist in pure anger. He wanted to help his brother.

"But it's the residents of this mansion that're killing him. And Emilia is practically useless since she's busy all the time so there's no help there." Anastasia pointed out.

Emilia kept looking at the screen with…. An angry scowl on her face.

"I should have snapped him out of it sooner." She whispered and reprimanded herself.

Julius watched the screen with a look of pure shock as this was the same thing he was doing when he first wanted to become a knight. Train. Work. Harder. Harder. Impress. Defeat. Work. Work. Work. Work. Work.

But he never had to deal with death as a consequence if he failed.

"Natsuki…" Julius guiltily uttered as he once again saw himself in the rash unmannerly boy.

'Knight'. Julius corrected himself.

**"Damn, I look so lame… I don't have time to spend whining." Subaru looked at his reflection. His tired beaten reflection.**

**"You idiot." He growled at himself.**

**Subaru slowly walked out of the bathroom and then out of the room that led to it while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.**

**The tired exhausted boy didn't notice a sliver haired girl standing right by the door way, waiting for him.**

**"Subaru… " Emilia called out.**

**His expression changed to the fake one as he turned around to meet his mistress.**

**"Emilia-tan!-"**

**"Subaru, come with me." Emilia looked into the room he just left.**

"What's happening here?" Crusch asked as she leaned in.

Emilia just watched with her eyes tearing up. "This makes so much more sense now." She whispered as she played this same scene in her mind.

**Subaru recoiled back, keeping his fake expression in-place. "Uh-oh! A personal request from Emilia-tan? How joyous! How embarrassing! How rare!"**

"I hate him like this, I suppose." Beatrice looked away with a cringe and a sad glint in her eyes.

**Emilia looked disturbed and worried for her butler as he did a pose with every word he spoke.**

**"Say anything! Tell me to do anything! For you, I'd dive into fire, water, the loot house, anywhere!"**

**"Subaru…" she softly spoke while staring at him.**

**Subaru seemed to become more desperate by the second.**

**"Hey, come on! The Emilia-tan I know would say… Wait! Are you a fake?! But is anyone else capable of looking so gorgeous that I just want to hug her?"**

"What an annoying filth." Priscilla snorted and looked away from the pathetic sight.

**Seeing his frantic behavior continue, Emilia nodded her head and sternly glared at him. "All right." She quickly took his hand and pulled him along with her into the room.**

**"Subaru, come here."**

**"Wha-"**

**"Just come."**

**Emilia stood at the center of the room and pointed at the floor.**

**"Sit."**

**"Can't I sit on the bed or a chair? Why the floor?"**

**"Just sit!" Emilia sternly ordered.**

**"Yes ma'am!"**

"Why does he look excited?" Al and Ricardo had to chuckle a bit.

"It seems like what I said was true. Barusu is a pervert." Ram huffed and glared at her sister. Honestly, why couldn't she have picked a trash-can instead? It would be leagues better than her choice now.

'A choice that saved Rem's life.'

Ram looked down with her eyes filled with… regret? Gratitude? The pink haired Oni was just happy for her sister's life being saved.

She was still going to appropriately torture the boy if he hurts her sister.

**Subaru quickly obeyed and sat before her with a stupid smile.**

**Emilia smiled down at him and closed her eyes. The silver haired maiden slowly sat down beside him.**

**Subaru just looked confused as Emilia sat beside him in silence.**

**"Just this once, all right?"**

"Nah!"

"Don't tell me!"

"Emilia-sama.." Crusch called out slyly as the half-elf blushed beet red.

"I-It's embarrassing for you all to watch like this."

**Subaru didn't have time to question what she meant as Emilia placed her hand on the side of his head and pulled him down until he laid on his side with his head on her thighs.**

**Emilia squirmed her naked thighs together as his hair was stuck between them.**

**"Your position is a little weird… and it tickles… "**

**"You're letting me rest on your lap?"**

**"Don't say it out loud! It's embarrassing! And no looking up here. Close your eyes."**

**Emilia pushed his face away from here and covered his eyes with her palm.**

**"You're adorable when you're embarrassed, too, but… What's this about? When did I do something worthy of this kind of reward?"**

**Emilia smiled down at him. "You don't have to put on that weird tough act now."**

**Emilia began ruffling his hair slowly and gently. "Didn't you tell me to lend you my lap when you were exhausted? I can't do this all the time, but today is special."**

**Subaru closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment.**

**"Special? It's only my second day. If I'm already completely worn out, what kind of weakling am I?" Subaru asked exasperated.**

**"It's plain to see that you're overwhelmed. You won't tell me what's really going on, will you? I can't imagine this will make things any easier, but this is all I can do." Emilia softly whispered to the now trembling Subaru resting on her lap.**

**"Emilia-tan, come on, now… " Subaru leaned more on her thighs to hide his trembling face as he tried to keep the facade going.**

**Emilia just rubbed his head slowly and whispered to him. "Are you tired?"**

**"I'm totally fine."**

**"Are you troubled?"**

**"If you're this nice to me, I'm gonna fall in love with you… When you… I mean… like that… "**

**Subaru stopped and tried to hold it in…**

**Emilia leaned down and whispered into his ear… "It's been rough, hasn't it?"**

**Every flashing moment of death he's ever experienced played before him, covered him in this dark, empty void once again.**

**And with this beautiful girl's whisper… the void just shattered into nothing.**

**And that's… when Subaru stopped holding it in.**

**"It was rough."**

Petra's heart was broken by how weak he sounded.

**Tears fell down from his side turned eyes as he rested against Emilia's lap.**

**"It was so painful."**

Rem looked down and gritted her teeth so hard they almost shattered.

Why did she do this to him?

**"I was so scared."**

Beatrice looked away from her contractor and tried to hold her tears in. "I swear, Betty well protect you."

**"I was so sad."**

Crusch and Anastasia watched with pitied gazes. They felt so bad for the boy…

"I almost want to hug him."

Crusch nodded at her statement.

**"It hurt so much, I thought I'd die."**

Otto and Garfiel watched with shock coursing through them.

To Garfiel, this was the true man that had saved him from the prison of his past.

To Otto, this was the boy that had saved him from unavoidable fates and horrors while taking everything on his shoulders as if he was some tragic hero.

Both understood a very important fact… He wasn't a hero. He was...

**"uh-huh." Emilia nodded and smiled warmly at the boy crying in her lap.**

**"I tried so hard… " He sniffled "I tried so hard!"**

Felt looked at the screen with anger roaming her entire soul. She should've been the one to take him in. She should've helped him somehow, but she was too busy being a slimy slum dwelling idiot that cared for herself.

She understood it now… that boy, her big bro, wasn't some tough guy that forced his way into any situation.

No, he was...

**"I was so desperate… So desperate to make everything right!"**

Roswaal's eyes widened as he watched something he wouldn't ever see again.

Subaru Natsuki, the boy that had burned his gospel and spat on his life's mission, the boy with an incredible nigh impossible will of steel.

He was...

**"Its the truth. I've honestly never tried so hard at anything in my life!" Subaru yelled as he cried in her lap.**

Priscilla watched the scene with disgust… she was absolutely grossed out by such a display of total shame.

How could someone with such a power be…

So…

**Emilia nodded. "Uh-huh, I know."**

**"Because I loved this place… Because it was so important to me… I was so desperate to get it back…"**

Frederica didn't understand why so many people believed in him, trusted him, loved and cared for him.

But now that she saw him like this…

When he was so….

**"I was scared… I was so scared!"**

Ricardo and Wilhelm watched with solemn eyes. Whatever respect they had for the boy had now been justifiably amplified.

How could they not respect him more after this?

After he appeared so…

**"I didn't want those eyes looking at me like that again… "**

Reinhard's face aimed down as his heart hanged on to every single word.

He wouldn't ever doubt Subaru's heart again.

**"And I hated myself so much for feeling that way!" Subaru screamed as Emilia gently patted his head.**

Felix and Julius simply stared at the screen with shock.

The boy they had thought was a monster.

Was a witch cultist.

Was a fraud cheating the election from them.

He was a human.

A simple human boy. No power, talent, wealth, motive.

He was only a kid that had tasted death and could never speak about such horrid memories.

No relief and no one to help him.

Felix felt ashamed at his words now. His heart burned with the guilt and shame of his own spitefulness.

Julius felt so much more worse than that. He could never call Subaru a friend after this. He wasn't a friend.

"A true friend stands by his friend's side. I failed." Julius grimly looked down as he whispered those finale words.

The words that ended his friendship with Subaru the half-elf's knight.

A friendship ended by nothing more than his own incompetence.

**Scene change…**

**It was now dark time and Emilia was still sitting on the floor of the room. She was smiling down at the sleeping boy.**

**"Subaru-kun…" Rem suddenly entered through the door and stopped with a surprised look on her face.**

**"Shhh." Emilia shushed the maid as she rubbed the boy's head resting on her lap.**

**"Is Subaru-kun just asleep?"**

**"Yes."**

**Rem stepped closer to look at the sleeping boy.**

**"He looks like a child, doesn't he?" Emilia smiled down at him.**

"He looks so at peace." Petra cooed while feeling the same relief as he did, it was odd. As if just watching Subaru gain some relief was therapeutic for her and the rest of the cast as well.

Crusch nodded her head while watching with a small smile.

**"It doesn't look like Subaru-kun can do any more work today." Rem said as she looked at him.**

**Emilia giggled softly. "Yes, he's done for today. What a bad boy, taking a day off on just his second day of work." Emilia softly pinched his cheek. "When he feels better, you can punish him."**

**"When I see him like this, I almost don't want to." Rem whispered softly as she stared at the unguarded boy.**

"So you stopped your cruelty toward him just because you saw him asleep? What happened to the witch's scent?" Anastasia sternly and curiously asked the maid.

Rem had slowly calmed down and felt the relief that had swarmed the theater after Subaru's break down.

The maid allowed a small smile.

"How could a deranged lunatic from that cult ever look at peace when he sleeps?"

Anastasia turned away from Rem.

She had a small smile as well.

**Emilia chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah."**

**Rem continued to stare at the boy some more, her expression softening. She then turned around and began walking out.**

**"I'll go inform my sister that Subaru-kun will be useless for today."**

**"Rem."**

**The maid stopped and looked back.**

**"Subaru is a good boy." Emilia smiled in earnest.**

**Rem's eyes widened for a second before she sealed her expression and bowed down to her superior in the house hold.**

**As she walked out, Emilia continued to smile happily as she played with his hair.**

"He really is a good boy." Frederica muttered as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Almost everyone had their shocked widened eyes glued to the screen. Unbelieving at such a raw emotional impact being delivered by a mere lap pillow session.

Emilia nodded her head at the maid's words and played with her own Subaru's hair as she looked at him.

"You really are a good boy. You're the best."

Emilia understood why Subaru broke down like that.

"It's not because you were tired of work. You needed someone to vent out to." Emilia smiled wide and happy for the first time.

She actually felt elated that she helped.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is seen walking around an uninterested Beatrice as he held his blushing cheeks in embarrassment.**

**"Did I really just bawl all over the girl I love and fall asleep with tears and snot all over my face?! What kind of shame play is that?! I'm totally hopeless!" Subaru whined as he circled around the spirit girl.**

"And then he comes to Betty to whine and moan about how helpless he is. Betty's Subaru is so selfish! Hmph!" As the spirit girl turned away from the screen,, huffing in jealous anger, many giggled and chuckled around her.

"Beako's job is sooooo hard." Emilia giggled and teased the spirit.

This was fun! She understood why so many people did this to her.

"I will show you Subaru." Emilia growled in pouting frustration as she realized how much fun he's been having teasing her like this.

She will take revenge!

"I hope you wake up soon." she whispered softly as she took his hand in hers and watched the window with a smile.

**"You burst in here late at night, and that's what you say, I suppose?" Beatrice growled in annoyance.**

**"Don't say that, Beako! We're tight, aren't we?"**

**"What kind of relationship do you think we-" Beatrice jerked her head up suddenly and looked at Subaru with a surprised stare. "Wait, what did you just call me?!"**

**Subaru stopped walking in circles and smiled at the girl. "Oh, Beako? I think pet names are indispensable in showing affection. So I'm gonna call you Beako. That's the best proof of my affection that I can give."**

**Beatrice glared at the pleased looking Subaru.**

**"What sort of obtrusive display of goodwill is that? That's not just disgusting, it's revolting! Hmph!"**

"Same reaction!" Al laughed out loud as the Twins and Petra began imitating Beatrice's huff.

"Mine is better, look! Hmph!" Mimi turned her head away from the laughing Ricardo.

"No no! Mine is better! Hmph!" Felt joined in making Reinhard blow out a chuckle at his lady's adorableness.

"Stop this foolishness at once, I suppose. Hmph!" Beatrice did the thing and everyone was laughing they're ass off even Roswaal had to lean on Ram as he held his stomach.

"Commoners and their simple monkey minds. Hmph!" Priscilla did the thing which stopped everyone's laughter immediately, even Roswaal was staring at her in complete surprise.

"What are you fools looking at?" The princess asked, unbothered by the stares.

"P-Princess…"

"What is Aldebaran you useless knight?"

"H-How are you so good?"

….

….

…

…

..

.

Priscilla looked at the screen and ignored the retards around her.

She was a god! Of course they wouldn't be better than her. Hmph!

**"Don't be so cold, Beako." Subaru's face turned serious as did Beatrice once she noticed it.**

**"Truth is…" Subaru bowed to the girl with a pleading look on his face. "I'm backed into a corner here. To be honest, I want your help with the curses I asked about."**

**"I told you that curses can't be undone once they're activated, I suppose."**

**"Yeah, you did. So can you detect curses before they're activated instead?"**

**"I am capable of discovering curses before they're activated." Beatrice explained.**

**Subaru's face brightened with a smile. He knelt down infront of the girl and asked in excitement.**

**"How are curses placed?"**

**"There is one rule of casting curses that cannot be broken, I suppose."**

**"A rule that can't be broken?"**

**"Physical contact with the target of the curse. That is the prerequisite." Beatrice answered.**

**Subaru began thinking. "The only people I've touched other than the ones in this mansion are the villagers at the base of the mountain. I was cursed in the village, it activated in the mansion that night, and then I died?"**

**"That would explain why the shaman got Rem last time. I didn't go to the village, so she ended up being the target."**

**"It fits… It all fits now! I've finally found a lead!" Subaru banged a bookshelf and looked relieved. "Damn it!" he smiled excitedly.**

"So that's how he came to the conclusion?" Otto asked in excitement as he watched his brother at work.

"Now he can deal with the shaman and work on Rem's trust." Ricardo mused out loud.

"It was all thanks to Beatrice-sama's knowledge. Barusu would never be able to do this on his own." Ram huffed and looked away.

"Not as good."

"No not good at all."

Al and Ricardo nodded at each other as they both agreed that Ram can't do the thing.

The Hmph! Wasn't in the Oni blood.

"Pathetic." Ram snorted at the two.

**"Is that any attitude to take toward someone you asked for help, I suppose?" Beatrice sounded from her corner, annoyed at the boy's lack of consideration.**

**"If it was helpful to you, I think there's something you should say."**

**Subaru looked dumbfounded until he got what she was implying.**

**"Yeah, that's right!" Subaru suddenly picked up Beatrice, making the little girl shriek in embarrassment.**

**"You saved me! Thanks to you, I can see the light!" Subaru began spinning around with Beako. "I love you!"**

**"Put me down, I suppose!" Beatrice ordered and sent the boy flying with a magic spell.**

**"Dorowazu!" Subaru fell on his face.**

Julius and Reinhard had to let out the laughter bubbling in them since the beginning of the scene.

How can this cute girl be a great spirit? She was too cute!

**Scene change…**

**"And so a lot has happened, but today is a fresh start! I'm a new me!" Subaru did his pose as he stood at the mansion's entrance with a wide fresh smile on his face.**

**"The lap pillow, right?" Rem asked from behind the boy.**

**"It was the lap pillow." Ram confirmed.**

"It was definitely the lap pillow~" Emilia smiled wide even when the other candidates giggled at her Subaru.

She was able to help him!

**"Eh?" Subaru blushed at the twins' remarks. "Wait, you guys knew?!" Subaru looked at the twins as his face turned beet red in embarrassment.**

**"Good morning Subaru!"**

**"Emilia-tan?" Subaru quickly turned around, surprised that the beautiful half-elf stood so close beside him.**

**Emilia slowly stepped back and looked down as she smiled warmly. "Um, this is kind of embarrassing… "**

**She smiled and turned around with a red hue on her cheeks. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked kindly.**

**"I wasn't so sure until I heard your voice just now, but… " Subaru took a deep breath and smiled… a true smile this time. "I'm okay now."**

**He turned to Emilia and steeled his face to face her without blushing.**

**"So, um, I… I'm sorr-" the boy stopped and smiled brightly. "I mean, thanks for everything."**

**Emilia smirked proudly. "You're welcome."**

**The two remained smiling at each other with rosy cheeks.**

**Scene change to Rem and Ram entering the kitchen with a blushing Subaru behind them.**

**"Well, shall we get started on this morning's work, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked while walking towards a counter.**

**"We need to begin our morning duties." Ram said as she followed her sister.**

**Subaru slapped his cheeks and quickly focused his mind on the task. "Before that, I have a favor to ask… "**

**"A lap pillow right?"**

**"It's a lap pillow."**

**"I'm not that unscrupulous!" The boy defended his honor from the mischievous maids.**

"It's so fun seeing him get teased!" Otto and Garfiel laughed while Beatrice and Emilia giggled.

Rem had to let out a few chuckles as well. She was slowly healing her heart.

**"Actually, I want to go to the village. It's not far away, right? Do we have any plans to shop for anything?"**

**"If I recall, we are low on seasonings, so I was thinking of going to the village tomorrow." Rem told the two.**

**"Then why don't we go today instead? If we're running low, it never hurts to restock sooner!" Subaru asked excitedly.**

**Rem looked a little apprehensive. Ram noticed this and smiled at her sister. "I don't see a problem with that."**

**"Sister… " Rem looked at her twin in confusion.**

**"You do need to go shopping, and we have no urgent duties. And you have Barusu to carry your packages."**

**"If you say so, sister." Rem bowed to her sister, making the boy jump in place.**

**"All right!"**

**"But I'm going with you. You'll have a pretty flower on each arm, Barusu."**

**"Huh?" Subaru looked uncertain at the twins. "Uh, I just hope those flowers aren't poisonous… " he muttered as he stared at the two girls.**

**Title card:**

_**I Cried, Cried My Lungs Out, and Stopped Crying** _

"That's a clever plan he made on a whim." Felix honestly felt compelled to compliment him.

Julius and Crusch nodded their heads as they also thought it was best to take this route.

**Scene change…**

**"And now for the final exercise! Swing your arms out wide, then cross them in front of you as you take slow, deep breaths. In… and out…"**

**Rem and Ram stood at the side of the town's center, watching as the black haired boy did his warm-ups and taught them to the people of the village. He somehow coerced all the villager's kids and even most of the adults themselves into doing his radio cathilisics with him.**

"Whoa, he convinced all of these people to go along with his games from the get go?" Ricardo asked as he was honestly impressed.

"hmmhm, Subaru-sama was always popular in the village! Everyone loves him!" Petra announced proudly.

"Even you?" Al had to tease the maid and he also had to laugh at how red she turned.

**"I came to check on you since break time's almost over." Ram said to her sister as they both watched Subaru teaching the village how to do warm ups.**

**"Things are quite lively." Rem told her sister as she kept her eyes on the boy.**

**"Alright… one more time! Victory!" Subaru stretched his arms wide, making the villagers follow his lead and shout while doing the same pose.**

**"VICTORY!"**

"Why don't Cap'n do that when he's with us?" Garfiel asked as he looked at the people on the screen with jealousy

"Jealous little brother?" Frederica cooed making Garfiel flip her the bird.

**The since of excitement and happiness was flowing through the air as Subaru's warm up routine filled the villagers with energy. Every one was laughing and congratulating one another with wide smiles of endearment and happiness present. From the old to the young, to every woman and man. Happiness was flowing through everyone's hearts because of Subaru's warm up routine.**

**"All right!" Subaru laughed while high-fiveing a man.**

**An old looking lady slowly trotted behind Subaru and… smacked his butt.**

…

"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

…

"Hahahahahah"

…

"Hands off the merchandise!"

Everyone was laughing at the look on Subaru's face and they completely fell out of their seats at Emilia's yell.

**Subaru looked at the lady in flabbergast at the sexual assault against his bum bum that she had just committed.**

**"I feel so much younger." The lady said as she walked away from the traumatized boy.**

**Subaru's attention was on an older man that tapped his shoulder. The old man nodded at the boy with a happy smile and walked away.**

**Subaru smiled back and thought inside his head.**

_**Okay, everyone has touched me now.** _

**"Barusu…"**

**Subaru's thought was interrupted as he looked at the twins that were standing beside him.**

**"What sort of game is this?" Ram asked.**

**"Radio calisthenics. I think the fact that everyone, young and old, can enjoy it is the secret to its many long years of success!" Subaru smiled while holding a finger up… trying to hide his trauma from the sexual assault he was subjugated to moments before.**

**"Who cares?" Ram asked, bored.**

**"Ram-chi, that was cold."**

**"Ram-chi, you're scary."**

**"Ram-chi, that was mean."**

"Ram-chi, that wasn't nice."

"Ram-chi, you're nasty."

"Ram-chi, you're-"

"One more and I will make you all eat soap to clean the filth out of you."

Petra and the twins quickly looked away with their mouths shut. They wished their comrades on the screen luck. Ram-chi was indeed, scary.

**Ram looked at the three kids that were smiling at her innocently.**

**"Did you teach these children to call me that?" Ram slowly looked at the boy before her.**

**"Well, it was more like… I wanted to spread some friendliness around?" Subaru looked smug.**

**Ram just sighed. "I don't mind, but what about Rem?" She asked knowing that this troll had something prepared for everyone…**

**"Rem-rin?"**

**"Rem-rin?"**

**"Rem-rin-rin?"**

**Rem looked at the three kids with a horrified look, her honor debased.**

**Ram shrugged. "And? Did you enjoy the village trip you wanted so much?"**

**"Nothing to worry about there. When Muraosa patted my shoulder at the end, my trip was complete." Subaru slowly looked back and saw… (sigh) the blue haired girl with green emerald eyes pulling on his coat.**

"That's the assassin?" Julius asked in disbelief.

"I don't see how she could be… does she have a divine blessing of some kind?" Crusch asked.

"Yes, she's the mabeast user that attacked the mansion." Otto sighed as he remembered the last time he saw the girl in the new estate prison.

**Subaru lowered himself to face her. "What's up? If you wanna say something, out with it."**

**"U-Um… " the girl looked up and pointed at the edge of the village. "There."**

**Subaru looked at the twins, questioning.**

**Ram looked exasperated. "Have your way a bit longer."**

**"If you say so sister." Rem nodded at him.**

**Subaru got up and smiled wide. "All right! I owe you both, Senpai!"**

**Subaru and the grouped up kids all waited for the blue haired girl as she stood at the fence of the outlines.**

**A small familiar black pup was running towards her, she quickly picked it up and showed it to Subaru and the kids.**

"How did you both not think it suspicious that a dog was conveniently running in and out of the barrier at this girl's will, infact?" Beatrice asked the maids.

"We don't go to the village unless supplies were needed. Barusu is the reason why we got so intimate with the Irlam villager community."

Rem nodded at her sister's words.

**"That's right, there was an event like this, too." Subaru said to himself.**

**He moved his hand to touch the little puppy but it growled at him.**

**"And this still happens?" Subaru looked sad at this.**

**"She's usually so tame." Petra said**

**"She only gets mad at Subaru." another kid told.**

**"What'd you do to her, Subaru?" some kid asked.**

**"That's what I'd like to know. If it happened three times I guess we're just incompatible… Oh, now's my chance!" Subaru quickly noticed the growling pup close its eyes and sleep in the girl's grasp.**

**"If you'll excuse me…" Subaru began rubbing the pups little paw and the underside of it's jaw while smiling in content. "Hehe. There's the sensation I've longed to feel! Nice! For a stray, this is great! Hey, you've got a bald spot on the top of your head." Subaru noticed and began touching the spot. "Is it a scar? What did you walk int-"**

**The pup growled and instantly bit the boy.**

**"Yow!" Subaru pulled back and looked at his hand. "You even bit me in nearly the same spot… are you a time traveler?"**

"What a moron." Priscilla snorted and shook her head at the brain dead boy.

**"You got carried away!"**

**"It's what you get for touching her so much."**

**"She is a girl, after all." Petra said with the two village kids.**

**"I don't think that's quite the problem here. Also, no one is worried about me? I'm gonna cry!"**

**The kids laughed at the despaired Subaru.**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru slowly lowered a huge barrel to the ground, looking tired out.**

**"I made it… I made it! Well done, me! Good job! Seriously good job!"**

**"Yes, yes, well done."**

**"Yes, yes, good work."**

**"Ah, I see the three of you are togeeeether. That will saaaave me some time."**

**The twins bowed to their lord as he walked out of the mansion wearing a black outfit.**

**"Roswaal-sama." the twins uttered bowing.**

**"Formal clothes?" Subaru asked.**

**"** **Well spotted.** **I'm seeing sooomeone who's a haaaaassle to deal with in normal attire, so I had no choice but to wear dress cloooothes.** **"**

**R** **em looked up at her employer in alarm.**

**"** **A visitor?** **"**

**"** **You're going out?** **"**

**"** **Ram is cooorrect. I'm going out.** **"** **Roswaal pointed at the pink haired maid.** **"** **I received a message that was a tad troublesome…** **"** **He quickly placed his hat on and smiled at the three servants.** **"** **So I'm off to make the rounds outside.** **"**

**R** **oswaal set his sights on the butler of the three. Surprising Subaru.**

**"** **I don't expect to be hoooome tonight, so Ram and Rem, take caaaare of things.** **"**

**"** **Yes, sir. As you command.** **"**

**"** **Yes, sir. Even if it costs our lives.** **"**

**A** **s the magician began walking, Subaru stared at him surprised.**

_**Roswaal didn't leave the mansion before…** _

"Why?" Julius kept his question short and simple as he stared the clown down.

Many looked at Roswaal with suspicious gazes.

"Do you know something we don't?" Felt asked as she glared at the weird smiling man.

Roswaal noticed the tension, the aggression, the hostility, the impending question storm.

And he did one thing.

He bravely and slowly raised his arms up in the air as everyone prepared to jump him.

And he did something so shocking and unbelievable to many who were staring him down.

Roswaal of the Mathers family line… shrugged his shoulders and said. "Pfft! I don't know!"

**The boy was again surprised as Roswaal stopped to put a hand on Subaru's shoulder. As the butler looked up, he was faced with Roswaal's face mysteriously smiling down at him.**

**"** **I'm counting on you, too, Subaru-kun.** **Take good care of Emilia-sama.** **"** **He said without an accent.**

**Subaru looked up at his employer.** **"** **Sure. You can definitely count on me for that!** **"**

**R** **oswaal stopped and sighed.**

**"** **Then look after things while I'm away.** **"** **With that, the lord of L. Mathers estate began hovering to the clouds, stopping for a second and then rocketing at an insane speed over the terrain until he was no longer visible.**

**"** **He can fly?! Magic is incredible…** **"** **Subaru uttered as he searched the sky.**

**The boy shook his head and looked back towards the mansion, focused.**

_**The difference in circumstances must have been triggered by my visit to the village.** _

_**That means my strategy of acting as a decoy is working as planned.** _

"You're still very suspect!" Ricardo said as he and the rest of the knights backed down.

Roswaal just sighed… will he be safe from them when they get to the sanctuary stuff?

(No. I have very special shit prepared for you.)

**Subaru smirked.**

**Scene change…**

**"** **And that's why I'm here for my long-awaited Beako time!** **"** **Subaru said while smiling at the increasingly annoyed Beatrice as he stood at the door to her library.**

**"** **Your face looks quite different than it did half a day ago. You've been busy, I suppose.** **"** **Beatrice narrowed her butterfly shaped eyes.**

**"** **I'd love to take it easy for a change, you know…** **but there's something I want you to check for me.** **"**

**S** **ubaru closed his eyes in concentration and looked at Beatrice donning a serious expression.**

**"** **I think I've been cursed. Could you find out for sure?** **"**

**B** **eatrice** **looked at the boy miffed out of her mind at his antics and jokes.**

**"** **What are you talking about?** **"**

**"** **I think I've been curse. Could you find out for sure?** **"** **Subaru repeated.**

**"** **No one asked you to repeat yourself, I suppose!** **"** **Beatrice angrily stepped off her stool and glared up at the butler.** **"** **It's been half a day since I told you about shamans. You're fat too impressionabl-** **"**

**B** **eatrice stopped in place with a look of disbelief.** **"** **Traces of a curse…** **"** **she whispered in bewilderment.**

**"** **You really have been cursed, I suppose?!** **"** **Beatrice looked up at Subaru surprised.**

**"** **So the shaman was one of the villagers, after all. Can you tell what kind of curse it is?** **"**

**"** **I can't say just from looking at the curse. But as I told you, once it's activated, chances are you'll die, I suppose.** **"**

…

…

**...**

**B** **eatrice narrowed her eyes as Subaru showed no hint of a reaction at her words.**

**"** **You don't seem to be afraid of dying at all.** **"**

"That's kind of hard to deny now…"

"Yeah…"

Julius and Reinhard grimaced.

Beatrice simply looked at Subaru with pity.

**S** **ubaru had degenerate look on his face as if what he heard was the dumbest thing that could be said in the world.**

**"** **Huh? Are you nuts? I'm insanely scared of dying! There's nothing in the world that scares me more than dying! I wish people who say "I'd rather die" would actually die before they say it!** **"**

**S** **ubaru covered his face to hide his eyes. His tearfilled eyes.**

**"** **That's why, this time, I'll find a way out…** **"**

**H** **e removed his hand and glared at nothing,** **determined.**

**"...** **Of this fate.** **"**

**T** **he butler smiled down at the spirit girl.** **"** **Okay, so get rid of this curse for me, would you? I don't have much time.** **"**

**B** **eatrice humphed and looked away from him.** **"** **Why should I have to save your life, I suppose?** **"**

**"** **I expected an unlovable response like that, so I came prepared to convince you. If I die, Puck is bound to be sad.** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"** **Beatrice thought of a little cat crying his eyes out.**

**"** **Bubby wouldn't be all that disturbed if you died.** **"** **Beatrice said in a bored tone.**

**Subaru had a crazed grin as he began explaining.**

**"** **Oh, no. If I were to die, Emilia would be at least a little shocked. When Emilia feels shock, Puck takes damage, too.** **And if you could have stopped it, but didn't, what would he think of you?** **"**

"Man! Cap'n's seriously someth'n scary bro!"

"He does seem to know how to push peoples right buttons to suit his advantage." Anastasia honestly felt a bit proud that this boy finally showed some wit and wordplay.

**B** **eatrice stomped her foot in frustration.** **"** **I'll go along with your smooth talk this time, I suppose!** **"** **Beatrice growled out and looked away from the cunning bastard.** **"** **But after this, I'll have nothing more to do with you again.** **"**

**"** **Sure!** **But I'll always come to ask for your help when I'm in trouble!** **"** **Subaru smiled brightly.**

**Beatrice simply ignored that part and activated a spell that made her hand glow.**

**"** **I'll destroy the spell used in the curse now, I suppose. The spell is burned into you on the spot that shaman touched, so that's our reference.** **"**

**"** **I prepared for this. Don't worry.** **"**

_**T** **he young men's leader with the crew cut… The old lady who felt so much younger that she brutally sexually assaulted my butt… and Muraosa, the fake village head. I made sure all the suspects touched different parts of me.** _

"That's some really good execution." Reinhard nodded his head with a proud smile.

"He managed to make the entire village touch him just to find out who the killer was, using himself as bait." Julius was surprised by how tacky the plan was.

**S** **ubaru's eyes widened as the spot** **that** **was cursed started emitting black smoke.**

**He slowly looked down at his hand as the mist was rising from it.**

**It was the hand that had a bite mark on it.**

**"** **A black mist?** **"**

**"** **How abhorrent, I suppose.** **"** **Beatrice whined in annoyance and clenched the black mist in her hand, making it disappear.** **"** **All done. You'll be fine now, I suppose.** **"** **Beatrice waved her hand in disgust.**

**Subaru started shaking in place as he held his hand.** **"** **So the place that the black mist came from is where the shaman touched me, right?** **"**

**B** **eatrice nodded.**

**Subaru** **had a manic look of fear and dismay as he reached the conclusion.**

**"** **Could that puppy actually be… I have to get to the village. They just keep messing with me!** **"** **Subaru yelled and ran out the door.**

**S** **cene change…**

**"** **The village? What for?** **"** **Ram asked as she stood with her sister infront of Subaru.**

**"** **Beatrice said the one who gave me this wound is responsible for cursing me.** **"** **Subaru held his hand infront of him.** **"** **It was the dog that the kids were playing with!** **"**

**R** **em and Ram widened their eyes in shock.**

**"** **That dog-looking thing cursed everyone it bit! If I don't do something, they'll be in danger. If you don't trust me, you can come along. But we can't leave Emilia alone here. Only one of you can come!** **"**

**"** **You're making up your own rules… and if we are to obey Roswaal-sama's orders, there's no reason for either of us to go with you.** **"** **Rem sternly reminded.**

**"** **No there's not. But was that the only order Roswaal gave me?** **"** **He retorted while looking at both of them with conviction.**

**"** **Very well, Barusu.** **I'll allow you to act on your judgment.** **"**

**"Sister…"** **Rem looked at Ram, startled.**

**"** **Rem will accompany you.** **"** **Ram declared while looking at** **Subaru.**

**"** **Just what I wanted to hear!** **"** **Subaru held his fist in excitement.**

"He wants to go with the girl that killed him?" Mimi asked, oblivious at how hurt Rem was hearing such a sentence.

"Good grief." Ricardo sighed.

**"** **Rem, that's my decision, so please go. I'll confirm with Beatrice-sama and protect Emilia-sama. I'll keep an eye on that, too.** **"**

**"** **Sister, you shouldn't…** **"** **Rem tried** **to argue with her sister.**

**"** **Subaru, are you going somewhere?** **"**

**E** **veryone looked back to see Emilia running down the stairs while holding her night gown.**

**"** **I heard loud voices, so I came down to see what was going on… what happened?** **"**

**"** **Something might** _**be** _ **happening. But you don't need to worry.** **"**

**"** **You look like you're going to do something dangerous again!** **"** **Emilia ran towards the smiling Subaru with a worried look on her face.**

**"** **We were just wrapping up a dispute on that particular topic.** **"**

**"** **I can't stop you, can I?** **"** **Emilia smiled tiredly.**

**"** **I guess not, no.** **"** **Subaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"** **In fact, if you do, it'd be a hindrance in several ways…** **"** **Subaru looked apologetic.**

**"** **Fine, fine, I get it.** **"** **Emilia sighed and smirked at him.** **"** **I won't stop you. It's probably no use telling you not to be rash or reckless, too, right?** **"**

**"** **Depending on what happens…** **I mean, it's not like I want to do any of that.** **"** **Subaru smiled at her.**

**Emilia quickly extended her hand and touched Subaru's chest while looking down and whispering.**

**"** **May the blessing of the spirits be with you.** **"**

**"** **Huh? Say what?** **"** **Subaru asked in bewilderment.**

**The half-elf princess smiled up at the boy.** **"** **It's a prayer to send you off. It means come back safely.** **"**

**S** **ubaru nodded.** **"** **Got it, Emilia-ta** **n.** **"**

"Why didn't I go with him?" Emilia sighed in regret.

"You're not the only one who regrets it I suppose." Emilia smiled at the frustrated looking Beako. At least she wasn't alone.

Rem looked at them with a bit of hurt showing in her eyes. Did they mistrust her too?

**S** **cene change…**

**"** **Okay, I'm off.** **"**

**"** **Take care.** **"**

**Emilia remained standing at the front of the mansion, looking at the boy** **as he ran with Rem towards the village.**

**S** **cene change to Subaru and Rem running inside of the village. The two looked around as the villagers were running around frantically with torches to see in the darkness of the night.**

**"** **Has something happened?** **"** **Rem asked a boy that was running around.**

**"Y-Yeah…** **several of the village children have gone missing. All the adults are looking for them.** **"** **The young man explained.**

**"** **Was I too late?** **"** **Subaru scowled as he thought back to the last place he saw the kids.**

**The fence at the edge of the village.**

**"** **There!** **"**

**"** **Subaru-kun?** **"**

**R** **em and the young man ran after Subaru as he sped towards the fence.**

**Rem looked around and noticed a green stone that wasn't glowing on a tree.**

**"** **The barrier is broken.** **"** **she pointed at the deactivated stone.**

**"** **What happens when the barrier's broken?** **"**

**"** **Mabeasts can cross the bou** **n** **dary.** **"**

**"** **Mabeasts?** **"** **Subaru looked to Rem for an explanation.**

**"** **Mabeasts are creatures of the witch's creation. They're enemies of humanity that have magic powers.** **"** **The scene showed the dense forest.** **"** **They live gregariously in the forest.** **"**

**"** **Gregariously? You mean tons more dogs like that one are out there?** **"**

**S** **ubaru looked down and noticed multiple footsteps implanted on the mud, leading into the forest.**

**"** **The kids are in there.** **"** **Subaru turned to the young man.** **"** **Tell everyone!** **"**

**"** **Right!** **"** **the boy ran to** **spread the words.**

**S** **ubaru turned towards the fence and stepped closer to it.**

**"** **Subaru-kun, what are you doing?** **"**

**S** **ubaru** **leaned on the fence and looked into the darkness of the forest.**

**"** **I have to go save those kids!** **"**

"Of course he would do that!"

"Cap'n is the best!"

"He's an idiot!"

Petra smiled as she heard Otto, Garf and that nasty cat boy shout support for her hero. This was the moment she fell for him.

**"** **Wait! You can't make that decision on your own. With Roswaal-sama away from home, can you be sure that this isn't a ruse to divert attention from the mansion?** **"** **Rem asked in suspicion.**

**"** **What do we do, then? Ignore the kids who are in trouble right now, go back to the mansion, and tighten security?** **If you won't care when all the villagers are dead tomorrow, I guess that's an option.** **"** **Subaru calmly retorted.**

**Rem tried to argue but her throat tightened.**

**"** **Rem, let's go. We're the only ones who can do something about this.** **"**

**"** **Why go so far? Why should this village matter to you?** **"** **Rem asked Subaru still not trusting him.**

**"** **You know, Petra… she wants to make clothes in the capital when she grows up.** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**"** **Lucas wants to succeed the village's best woodcutter.** **"**

**"** **Mildo wants to make a crown from flowers in the fields, and give it to his mother.** **"**

**"** **Meina is going to have a baby sister soon.** **"**

**"** **And the brothers, Dyne and Cain, are always fighting over who'll marry Petra.** **"**

**S** **ubaru shook his head and looked down with a smile.**

**"** **They do matter to me.** **I know their names, their faces, and what they want to do in the future. And I promised them we'd do radio calisthenics again tomorrow.** **"**

**R** **em looked down and found his hand shaking with fear.**

"So cool." Otto uttered as he too thought the same when he saw how shaken he was. But he never gave up.

Julius smiled at the kid he saw on the screen. It's like another version of himself.

"Even though he's scared he still wants to help the kids?" Felix felt the amounts of hatred for Subaru slowly diminish.

"That's who this boy is." Crusch affirmed as she rubbed her knight's head.

**"** **I keep my promises and I make sure others keep there's too.** **"**

Emilia looked away from the screen with a small scowl.

**"** **I'm going to do radio calisthenics with those kids again.** **So I'm going in there.** **"** **Subaru gulped and looked into the forest.**

**Rem smiled for the first time in his presence. (in this loop)**

**"** **Very well. My orders were to keep an eye on you.** **"**

**"** **Yeah, that's right. Make sure I don't do anything shady!** **"**

**"** **I will.** **"** **Rem looked into the forest while standing beside him.**

**Subaru smiled** **and looked into the forest beside her.**

***** **Sound of chains ***

**Subaru looked at the maid beside him and found her carrying the same mace as the one she used to kill him.**

**"** **Um, Rem-san, is that…** **"**

**"** **It's for protection.** **"**

**"** **But that's…** **"**

**"** **It's for protection.** **"**

**R** **em simply replied** **and jumped over the fence.**

**Subaru followed.**

**Scene change…**

**"** **We're close. I smell something alive.** **"**

**Subaru stopped walking through some bushes and looked at the blue haired maid as she sniffed the air.**

**"** **The kids?** **"**

**"** **I'm not sure, but it doesn't smell like animals.** **"** **Rem started running through the bushes and trees.**

**Subaru followed her into a wide clearing that** **had no trees and something in the middle could** **be seen in the middle.**

**"** **The kids!** **"** **Subaru quickly ran towards them and reached to see if they were breathing or not.**

**"** **They're alive!** **"**

**"** **No, they're still breathing now, but they are very weak. If left alone…** **"**

**"Weak…** **The curse?** **"** **Subaru's eyes widened and looked at the kids.**

**Each one of them had a bite mark somewhere and they were all struggling and sweating.**

**"** **And we finally found them… Rem, can't you undo it?** **"**

**"** **I lack the skill for this. If only my sister were here to see them…** **but I will cast a healing spell to comfort them. When they're calm, we'll carry them back.** **"**

**"** **Okay, I'll… Damn, I'm so useless.** **"** **Subaru growled and looked around.** **"** **I'll keep watch-** **"**

**"** **Subaru?** **"**

**The boy looked down to see who called his name.**

**"** **You're awake Petra?** **All right, good. You're a tough girl.** **Don't overdo it, though.** **I'll take you home where you can say goodbye to the pain.** **Just rest for-** **"**

**"** **One is… still… in the…** **"** **Petra fell unconscious.**

**"** **Hey, what'd you say? Petra!** **"** **Subaru looked at all the kids that were present.**

**He remembered. The blue haired, emerald eyed girl.**

**"** **Damn it, she's right. I don't see the little girl with the braid!** **"** **Subaru suddenly stood up.**

"Nasty little shit!" Garfiel growled as he understood the girl's plan.

"She made that plan to lure Subaru?" Reinhard asked in anger at how cunning and dirty that small child was.

"No, I think she just wanted the rest of the villagers to come instead." Crusch noted.

"How so?" Anastasia asked while keeping her eyes at the screen.

"How do you think the children left footsteps when they were unconscious from the curse this whole time?"

Anastasia clapped her hands in surprise. "That's really clever!"

"Crusch-sama is the smartest nyan!" Felix happily bragged.

**"** **P-Please, wait! It's too dangerous. And if the mabeasts took her, it's already…** **"**

**"** **I get what you're saying! I do! But Rem… Petra says another girl was taken away. She showed concern for her friend before asking for my help.** **She put her friend before herself!** **"** **Subaru looked at the maid.**

"I wish I could take it back." Petra muttered as she watched with her heart clenched.

**She stared at him with a surprised expression.**

**"** **I want to respect Petra's feelings. If you take something on, you should make the effort to take it all on.** **"** **Subaru slowly walked towards the forest.**

**"** **If you get too greedy, you might take on more than you can carry back.** **"** **Rem mused as she healed the kids.**

**"** **That's why you're with me, isn't it?** **"** **Subaru smiled back.**

**"** **What's that got to do with me?** **"**

**"** **Those kids need you now. When the villagers show up, leave the kids with them and follow me.** **"** **He smiled and began walking…**

**he stopped when Rem held his hand.**

**"** **We don't know the threat our opponent presents, or when the villagers will arrive. And at worst there is a chance I won't be able to find you.** **"**

**"** **It'll be fine. You won't lose me.** **"**

**"** **What makes you so sure?** **"**

**"** **Even if no one else does, you can pick up my scent.** **The foul odor that hangs on me… The witch's scent.** **Right?** **"**

**S** **ubaru smiled at Rem.**

**"** **Subaru-kun, how much do you know about…** **"**

**"** **No idea… There's a ton I don't understand. So much that no matter how many times I start over, I can't find the answer.** **"**

**S** **ubaru moved his hand away from the confused maid's and placed his pinky finger around hers.**

**"** **Just like there are things you want to ask me,** **there are tons of things I want to ask you. So when this is all taken care of, let's talk. Until our voices are hoarse! Promise?** **"** **Subaru smiled and shook her hand with his wrapped pinky.**

**Rem looked up at him, dumbfounded.**

**"** **I trust you, Rem.** **So I want to act in a way that makes you trust me. I'll make that promise right now!** **"**

**"** **Very well. Then that promise is made.** **I'll ask you many questions, so be ready.** **"**

**"** **Sure!** **"**

**S** **ubaru got up and smiled at Rem as she continued to heal the kids.**

**"** **Once the villagers come for the kids, I'll come join you.** **"**

**"** **Don't do anything reckless.** **"**

**"** **Don't worry! I'm demonically inspired today!** **"**

**R** **em looked up at the boy with an expression of interest.**

**"** **Demonically?** **"**

**"** **It's the demon version of divine inspiration. It's my favorite phrase lately!** **"** **Subaru smiled and shot off into a sprint.**

**"** **Please be careful.** **"**

"GODDAMN!" Al shouted.

"Not baaaad!" Ricardo howled with an impressed grin.

"Cap'n is a ladies man!" Garfiel clutched his chest as he watched Subaru with wide open eyes. He was astounded at his Cap'n's abilities to smooth talk a woman.

"How is he so smooth?!" Otto shouted in frustration.

"Is that how he earned your trust and love?" Crusch asked the girl with a smile.

Surprisingly, Rem shook her head as she watched the scene with a breathtaking smile.

"It comes later." She hoarsely whispered as she continued watching with a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

**S** **cene change…**

**The boy** **was walking through some bushes on his own.**

**"** **If the one that cursed those kids really was that dog from today, there's no way I can lose, right?** **"** **Subaru asked himself, trying to convince himself to push on.**

**The boy smelled something in the air and glared forward.** **"** **I smell animals.** **"**

**S** **ubaru looked through some bushes and found the girls legs as the rest of her body was hidden behind a tree trunk.**

**"** **Is it a trap?** **"** **Subaru stared at the girl's body.**

_**Emilia wouldn't hesitate!** _

"He's really fond of you, I suppose." Beatrice jealously muttered to the worried elf girl.

Emilia was a little happy that he was thinking about her in such a dangerous situation.

"How selfish can I be?" She asked herself as she clenched his hand.

**Subaru moved out of the bushes and knelt beside the girl, relieved as he saw her breathing.**

**"** **Thank goodness…** **"**

"So she's acting here?" Felt growled as many in the camp nodded.

The other camps looked at the girl on the screen with detested glares.

***** **GROWLS***

**S** **ubaru quickly looked back as he heard growling noises all around him in the dark forest.**

**Out of the bushes, came a fierce looking dog like Mabeast with red shining eyes glaring towards Subaru as the dog growled hatefully.**

**"** **This is not what we discussed! Why is it so huge?** **And was it waiting for me to come for her?** **"**

**S** **ubaru looked around frantically but kept his stare on the dog.**

**"** **Nowhere to run…** **"**

**T** **he beast got ready in a stance to bounce on Subaru.**

**The butler of the Mathers estate quickly stood up and removed his coat.**

**"** **Damn it! If you wanna fight, bring it on!** **"**

**T** **he boy wrapped the jacket around his arm and glared at the dog, keeping the little girl behind him.**

**Subaru was shocked however… as the dog's form, the great mabeast's body, disappeared into the shadows of the forest.**

**Subaru looked all around him as the hidden beast growled and taunted from the darkness.**

**He could attack from any angel.**

**Subaru looked around for where it will attack him.**

*** WHHOOOOOSSHHHH***

**S** **ubaru quickly turned around and placed his jacked covered arm into the beast's mouth.**

**"That…** **doesn't hurt!** **"**

**S** **ubaru glared at the dog as it bit on his protected arm.**

**"** **You just bit me, didn't you, you moron?!** **"**

**S** **ubaru quickly lifted his arm up, forcing the dog to fly through the air as it was still biting on it, and then quickly pushed the dog and implanting it on the tree trunk behind him, forcing a trunk of wood to impale the dog through the heart.**

**Subaru breathed heavily as he watched the dog's limping leg stop as it died.**

**Subaru sighed, tired.** **"** **I won…** **"**

"Oh shit!"

"He actually did it!"

Garf and Otto cheered him on as they saw how cool a powerless cornered Subaru was. Emilia was at awe at how cool her knight looked.

Julius and Reinhard shook their heads and watched with worried glints.

They knew what a mabeast breeding ground meant.

More than one.

***** **GROOOOWWWWWLLLL! ***

**Subaru's eyes widened as he turned around slowly.**

**"** **You've gotta be kidding me…** **"**

**T** **he entire dark forest… was filled with red shining eyes. Staring at him.**

**He stepped back from fear.**

**He looked at the sleeping girl.**

**Subaru glared at the horde of mabeasts.**

**"** **If you wanna fight, bring it on!** **"** **he declared as he** **put himself between the monsters and the girl.**

"I'm going to punish Meili once we get out of here." Emilia growled in anger.

Frederica and Petra nodded their heads furious.

**Five angry dogs charged towards Subaru, one dog jumped and almost bit the boy's face off…**

**until…**

*** WHOOOSH!***

**Subaru looked beside him. At the person that just shot the dog's head off.**

**"** **The children have been safely returned to the village. Thank you for buying time.** **"**

**R** **em stood there with her mace in hand.**

**Subaru's face contorted in worry.** **"** **Rem watch ou-** **"**

**B** **efore he could warn her, Rem quickly swung her mace behind her… killing the two oncoming beasts attacking her from behind.**

**Subaru looked at the headless carcass of the dog beside him and then up at the girl before him.**

**"** **Y-You're strong!** **"**

**"** **I'm not sure if that's a nice thing to say to a girl, Subaru-kun.** **"** **Rem quickly shot her mace towards a dog, blowing it's body into shreds.**

**S** **ubaru quickly stood up with the girl in his arms.** **"** **I have no other words to describe you!** **You're seriously incredible!** **"**

**A** **s he stood beside her, the hordes of mabeasts surrounded them.**

**"** **So, Rem, would you be able to take them all out in one shot, by chance?** **"**

**"** **We are out numbered. With this many our situation is dire.** **"**

**"** **Yeah, I guess it would be. In that case… There!** **"** **Subaru pointed at a horde closer to the forests opening.**

**Rem quickly rammed her mace into the ground, forcing dust and mud to fill the air.**

**Subaru quickly ran through the blinded dogs with the girl in his hands.**

**Rem killed all the dogs that Subaru left behind.**

**She then shot off into another direction as the dogs began trailing her.**

**"** **Rem I don't know the way!** **"** **Subaru called out into the forest.**

**"** **Straight ahead! Once we cross the barrier the battle will end.** **Run toward the village bonfire!** **"**

**"** **Got it!** **"**

**S** **ubaru and Rem ran in a straight line and stopped once the fire lights were visible.**

**"** **I see the light! We're almost to the barrier!** **"**

**S** **ubaru gasped in shock as he took the maid's form in.**

**Rem was… bleeding all over.**

"Rem!" Petra yelled horrified at the morbid look of the maid.

"She's tough!" Al mused loudly.

**Before he could say anything, the mabeast's leader quickly forced an earth attack where chunks of mud and rocks started flying at the butler, maid, and girl.**

**Rem quickly pushed Subaru out of the way.**

**And her body was hit by the earth attack.**

**And her body was sent flying.**

**Subaru stared at Rem's body as it fell with a shocked expression. With a horrified look.**

Emilia and Ram had their hands on their mouths as they watched the brutality of the scene.

**He instantly looked back where the attack was sent from.**

**Hordes of dogs where standing all around him. And in the middle…**

**Was that same small pup.**

**"** **Damn it…** **"**

**S** **ubaru looked at the dogs and then to Rem's body in despair as he tried to think of a way out.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they watched what might happen next.

"This is supposed to be the one!" Beatrice growled in frustration.

**And suddenly…**

**He looked back and was utterly amazed as Rem's body began standing up…**

**Rem had turned…**

**I** **nto a gay zombi-**

**(I'm so sorry. I had to keep this in. It's funny to me.)**

*** Take two***

**Rem's bleeding body was slowly standing up as a glowing horn shot out of her forehead.**

**Subaru stared… as Rem's crazed laugh filled the forest and muffled the beasts' growls, her** **eyes filled with crazed glints of madness as her lips emitted laughter that was on par with the joker.**

**H** **er horn, the one that suddenly materialized on her forehead, was glowing brightly a shade of pink and white.**

"Oni magic?" Reinhard whispered in surprise as he watched with great interest.

"I thought they were wiped out…" Anastasia commented as she thought about what she knew about the extinct clan.

Petra and the twins just stared at Rem on the screen and at the Rem beside them.

"One is scary and the other is cute." Tivey yelled loudly, confused as the other two children nodded.

Rem looked at the screen with a grimace as she was seeing how scared Subaru was of her.

**Subaru's eyes shook with terror at the grazing image before him.**

**Rem slowly trotted and stood infront of the monster horde.**

**A smirk on her face, she instantly shot her mace toward them, blowing each of their heads off.**

**"** **Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Witch!** **"**

**R** **em was killing five of the dogs with each and every single word.**

**She was slaughtering them.**

**"** **Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast!Mabeast!** **"**

"Disgusting!" Priscilla scowled at the scene.

"This is very unsettling." Wilhelm spoke in a battle hardned tone as he remembered some soldiers that fought like that, manic and insane.

"Such is the poooooower of an Oni's hoooorn." Roswaal said as he watched with emotionless eyes.

"Is that why you integrated them into your household?" Anastasia asked.

Roswaal simply nodded his head and looked at the screen with a thin lip and a darkened eye.

**S** **ubaru stared as Rem massacred the horde of monsters and cut each and every dog in half. The masses and piles of blood and humid monster flesh all around her as red droplets sputtered and covered her form. Laughing manically all the time while smiling her insane crazed out smile with wide eyes.**

**"** **She's a demon…** **"** **He uttered.**

"That's not nice…" Otto slowly looked at Rem and found her deeply hurt by his comment.

He felt pity for her.

**Rem had finished off most of the horde and looked at the last remaining three dogs.**

**Two big dogs… and the small pup.**

**The pup growled at the maid as she smirked at him.**

**Subaru's eyes widened as he noticed an oncoming second horde of dogs jumping from the sky at the** **unfocused Rem.**

**Quickly dropping the girl to the side, Subaru ran to the grinning Rem and pushed her out of the way.**

**As she fell… Rem's horn disappeared and her crazy smile morphed into a shocked expression as she returned into her old self.**

**She watched as Subaru took the attack that was meant for her. The dogs that were about to bite her surrounded the boy and bit him all over his body, fighting for chunks of his meat.**

**As his screams filled the air, Rem instantly got a hold of her mace and attacked the mabeasts that were eating him.**

**"** **Subaru-kun!** **"**

"This is supposed to be the one!" Emilia repeated Beatrice's words in anger and fear for her knight.

**R** **em quickly knelt beside his unconscious form.**

**"** **Don't die… Don't die! Don't die!** **"** **Rem begged as she held his head in her arms.**

**Subaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head.**

**Darkness…**

**"Don't die!"**

**Title card:**

_**The Meaning of Courage** _

_**E** **nd credits: Styx Helix** _

**Episode 5 Director's Cut. End.**

"Come on!"

"Give us the next scene!"

"Don't make us wait!"

**Holy shit! Okay!**

**Rude fuckers.**

The screen lit up for the eager crowed.

_**Episode 6… Arc 2's** **Continuation (Final)…** _

_ **Start** **.** _

* * *

SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!

I have to apologize to all of you for the delay.

My family decided it would be fun to go out for a two week trip and I had to be present.

I needed to write the script for the episode which was 11,000 words and it takes 10 hours to write.

I had to also make some really good reactions that were not repetitive or out of character. You may see a lot of these issues showing up more and more in this chapter so please bare it. This episode really didn't inspire me enough.

Sorry if it was a downgrade from the previous one.

On the other hand, One more Episode and we break the curse!

One more episode and this arc is finally done!

I want to thank everyone supporting me and trying to help me fix my mistakes in both early chapters (When I was making this as a fun little skit or hobby.) and in my later ones (When I decided that you fuckers deserve my absolute best for the wonderful encouragement you've been giving me.)

Thank you for that.

Please go check out the reaction fic of (1StoryMaker) on Ao3. He just uploaded a new chapter which was frankly amazing to read.

Again thank you…

Now wait for me...Please… As I finish the last of Arc 2… Episode 6.

"I have it right here, sir."

"Oh, thank you very much Joseff! I needed that pillow after that intense writing session."

"My pleasure, sir."


	7. Chapter 7: Ep 6 Director's Cut

**Chapter 7: Ep 6 Director's Cut**

The cast were all waiting for the screen to finish loading the next scene with varied anxious and wondering looks.

"I thought you said that he wouldn't die?" Felt kept her eyes on the screen but her question was directed at a certain half-elf.

Emilia, the girl that was panicking a moment ago when Subaru was being attacked had calmed down as she remembered exactly what happened.

"I wasn't really present with him so I was shocked by what happened to him. I knew he would get hurt but…"

"You never imagined it would be so brutal like this?" Frederica gave her opinion.

Emilia nodded her head and rubbed Subaru's hand while looking at the screen.

"He never tells me anything, he just goes on his own and gets hurt every time. He even died many times because of me." Emilia's voice was filled with sadness and her eyes illuminated with guilt and frustration as she looked down while gripping his hand.

"He tried to tell you but that hand thingy stopped him." Mimi pointed out from the back.

"He still could've told them that there was something dangerous he needs to deal with though." Tivey noted his opinion making many in the room nod with him.

"Subaru's mission would've been much easier had he told someone to help him." Anastasia agreed with her henchmen twins.

A soft broken voice spoke out from the corner of the room.

"He couldn't ask for anyone though…"

Everyone looked at Rem.

"What was that sis?" Ram asked with eyes filled by worry and sadness at the sight of her emotionless little Rem.

She wanted to hug her sissy, but Lord Roswaal told her that it would be best to leave her alone for now.

So Ram could only watch as her sister sat away from everyone and kept her head low, the once blue shining eyes were now dull and empty.

Her expression was tired and completely broken.

The blue haired maid, the guilty and emotional scarred Oni voiced her thoughts to her sister's question with a voice soft and slow.

As if she was dead.

"Subaru-kun didn't tell anyone about the mabeasts because he had no one. Beatrice-sama was acting as if she was annoyed by his existence. As far as we know, she was the only one willing to help him to a certain extent."

"What about me? Sure, he can't tell me about Return by Death, but he could still ask for my help! I would still help him!" Emilia quickly refuted the maid and gave her a look of conviction.

Rem met the half-elf's glare with a dead emotionless stare. The sheer coldness of Rem's eyes made Emilia want nothing but look away from her.

"If Subaru had asked you or any of us for help… I would've killed him."

"Ghk….!"

Emilia and Beatrice stared at Rem with horrified faces as both girls held the boy by each side.

These two were not alone…

"But why… H-He was only trying his best." Petra held on to Frederica and tried her best to hold the tears in. Her image of the sweet amazing Rem that Subaru would speak about all the time had shattered completely at this point. All she wants to know, is why Subaru tried so hard to save someone so cruel and scary.

"Why would he save you then?" Julius asked the maid with a tone uncharacteristic of him. Bitter, emotional and angry.

The knight was shaking in place as he glared at the maid.

Rem ignored him and looked down. Eyes emotionless.

Julius was unable to stop his fists from shaking as the feelings of uselessness and guilt filled him once again. Why should he care? He was no longer a friend to Subaru Natsuki.

So the knight simply kept his mouth shut and suppressed his boiling anger behind an expression of stone.

Emilia slumped back in her chair as she imagined herself in Subaru's place.

Would she be afraid in such a situation? Would she face everything with a smile like he does?

"I would've ran away from the mansion." Anastasia gave her opinion as she watched the screen as it loaded.

"I wouldn't have been able to look any of them in the eye again." Ricardo mused from his seat as he waited for the screen to continue showing him the boy's adventure. He was honestly getting addicted to this kid's spirit. He couldn't get enough.

Crusch stared at Rem with a sympathetic look.

"Why did you save her after all of that, Subaru?"

Felix looked at his mistress as she looked at the boy with a thoughtful almost soft like gaze. He noticed how the corner of her lips were turned upwards.

Felix looked down and gritted his teeth.

"Hmmm, Isn't this taking a bit too loooong?" Roswaal raised a brow at the screen as he waited like the rest.

"Hmph! Whatever is going to be shown next will be just as pathetic as the boy's futile effort to be some self serving 'hero'." A fiery haired princess fanned herself as she glared at the screen with malice raging in her scarlet eyes.

"Looks like that last scene of him saving the maid put you on edge." Anastasia noted with a smirk. She's been waiting for the chance to mess with Priscilla.

The princess didn't take the bait, surprising both, the merchant as well as her knight beside her.

The scarlet beauty simple looked at the screen while hiding her frown behind a fan.

Just barely… there was a whisper.

"It was exciting… "

Priscilla kept watching the loading window in silence.

Beatrice kept her hand intertwined with her contractor as she remembered all the mean things she had said and done to him when he first arrived.

"I could've helped you I suppose. Betty's so sorry, infact." The little girl just kept her head leaning on his shoulder while her sad dull eyes stayed on the screen.

"Cap'n saved th' one that killed 'em."

Otto looked at his friend with a small smile. Garfiel looked at the screen in shock and in awe, he's been like this from the moment Subaru had pushed Rem out of the way of the mabeasts.

He was amazed.

"You're such a child, Garf."

"Who ya call'ng child huh?!"

"You are! You look like you want his autograph or something!"

"Whatever! It's not like you'll ever be as cool."

Otto smiled at his tsundere brother… "No one is as cool as him."

Garfiel smirked.

Reinhard looked at the two's interaction and frowned deeply.

What did they know about Subaru that he didn't?

What memories did they all have that created such a strong interaction?

Would he laugh and smile with them two if he spent more time with Emilia's knight?

Normally, he wouldn't keep thinking such thoughts and questions. He would give it a passing thought every once in a while but then go do something productive like save a village or read some new books from the outside states and kingdoms.

But know that he was in this room watching a story of someone he wished to call a friend dying over and over because of his single mistake…

Reinhard realized just how empty he was…

He had no right to call Subaru a friend.

He couldn't smile like Otto and Garfiel. He didn't know Subaru, didn't joke with him, didn't make any decent memory of the both of them.

He was empty here. His reactions were fake.

Reinhard couldn't be a friend like those two were to Subaru.

The redhead knight simply stared at the screen with the light in his sky blue eyes finally dimming.

He's heart was clenched tight.

The pain of his precious friendship's fake reality was the first time he's felt truly alone in a while…

"...ghkrrr!"

Felt looked at her knight with a confused raise of her brows. "What're ya snorting about?"

"Nothing, milady… nothing."

"It totally isn't! I order you to tell me!"

Reinhard truly wanted to tell her the reason for his snort. The irony he had discovered in the dark twisted mind of the monster he called himself.

He wanted to tell her how amazingly funny it was for him. The fact that, his own grieving and emotionally scared grandfather had a closer relationship with Subaru than he did.

How Reinhard felt jealous the way Wilhelm spoke about Subaru. How Reinhard was jealous that his grandfather _could_ speak such things about Subaru.

While he could only stay silent and offer no words.

He didn't have a true relationship with any of these people anyway.

But he couldn't say that.

"I was thinking of how cute you would look with a tiara, Felt-sama."

"You… ugh!"

He smiled the same smile of a charming young knight.

As his mistress kicked him in the face.

He wondered if he could let slip a few tears… nah, he's a hero. Heroes don't cr-

Except for Subaru… he cries and shouts his weakness out-loud.

Reinhard turned to the screen and watched with cold dead eyes.

"How can I be like you, Subaru?" he whispered pleadingly.

**So sorry for the delay. The screen needed cool down time.**

**Anyways, lets finish this Arc.**

**Season 1 Episode 6 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.**

**The screen was showing Subaru's prospective.**

**Darkness…**

**His eyes opened slowly…**

**A blurry image of Rem screaming at Beatrice as they sat over his body.**

**"… to give up?" he could hear her faint voice through the static of his foggy mind.**

"It seems you carried him to safety Rem-san." Otto nervously turned and smiled at the maid. But to his disappointment… Rem didn't look all that happy.

He saw Ram glaring at him heatedly.

He made things worse didn't he. He was just trying to cheer her up!

The boy looked back up at the screen and frowned. This girl was very important to Subaru so he needed to make her cheer up before the knight woke up.

Subaru would be crushed to see her like this.

**He's eyes began to close as he faintly heard Rem's pleading.**

**"Is there no other way to save… "**

**"...all, I suppose."**

**Subaru's eyes tried to fight the darkness and opened up. He was greeted by the faint image of a white hand clutching his own.**

**He heard the voice of a faint Beatrice beside him.**

**"You can do as you like with him now."**

**He's eyes failed him once again and forced themselves closed.**

**Darkness…**

**His eyes opened once more, this time being blinded by a white world.**

**In the emptiness of the white blinding light shooting into his eyes, he could hear a soft determined voice speaking to him.**

**"I swear, I'll save you."**

Anastasia quickly looked at the maid with a stern look of disbelief. "What happened to the witch's scent and you not trusting him? You're going to save him?" although her words were cold and her question was a little scathing.

Rem gave no reaction. She was in her own broken dream.

"I suggest we watch the window's apparition to find our answers, candidate-sama."

Anastasia turned to the screen with thin lips.

"I'll ignore the threatening undertone in your voice just this once, _maid._ Be thankful that I have a soft spot for sisterly love."

Although Anastasia didn't look at anyone, the sheer coldness in her voice made some shiver.

The atmosphere was dense.

Any wrong move was to spill war between the overprotective Ram and the begrudging Anastasia.

So of course, a certain someone was loving all of it a bit too much.

"My, how tense this room has becoooooome!"

Roswaal simply leaned down as finally, something that interested him was happening.

Things were getting too bland for his taste.

**He's eyes closed once more. Darkness blanketed him once more.**

**He slowly opened his eyes once again.**

**The first thing he saw was a wooden ceiling.**

**"Another unfamiliar ceiling… "**

**Subaru softly uttered as he tried to get up. The pain that shot through him forced him back on the bed.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Ghk!"**

**"Ugh!"**

**Subaru winced and hitched his breath from the pain as he moved his arms and looked the bite marks all over him.**

**"So they barely managed to save my life, and these are the scars… "**

**He lowered his arms and looked around the unfamiliar room. His sight was immediately honed in on a girl that was sleeping in her chair while leaning on a wooden pillar.**

**"Emilia… " Subaru uttered in surprise as he noted her sleeping tired form.**

"He seems to have caused you great trouble." Frederica smiled at how sweet the scene was. A tired Emilia, sleeping beside her hurt butler knight.

Emilia tried to smile but her lips were stuck on a deep guilty frown as the heavy feeling of uselessness ruled over the regions of her mind.

It was heavy.

The fact that she could've done many things that would've saved Subaru many terrible memories.

**"I guess now I owe her yet another debt." He said to himself while looking guilty.**

"You stupid dunderhead." Emilia whispered in a frustrated tone and tightened her grip on the crushed bones of his hands.

**"I don't know about that."**

**Subaru's eyes widened in surprise as a gray cat suddenly flew out of Emilia's hair and smiled at the boy.**

**"This time, you produced results equal to the effort you invested, so I doubt Lia will think of it as a debt."**

**Subaru looked bewildered at the floating cat as it lowered down and sat atop his chest.**

**"Puck… "**

**"Good morning, Subaru."**

**"You say these are results equal to my effort, but I don't remember anything after I got nommed on by those dogs in the forest." Subaru looked weary at the cat.**

"That's a cute way of putting." Otto snorted as he remembered the scary scene of dogs fighting to feed on Subaru's limps.

**"Nommed on? That's a cute way to put it. But it was actually… "**

**Puck suddenly turned into a growling monster beast as he shouted into Subaru's face.**

**"Munch, gobble, snarf, chew, chomp, snap, crunch!"**

"I don't like this Bubby, I suppose." Beatrice tiredly sounded from atop her new cushion which was Subaru's chest.

She was too tired to be terrified of her brother's scary look.

"He looks weird." Mimi giggled from the back as she pointed at the malformed cat.

**He slowly turned into the cute cat form and winked at the boy.**

**"More like that."**

**"With all those sound effects, I should definitely be dead now. I think I'm five or six arms short for all that." Subaru uttered with a disturbed expression at the cat.**

**"Yea, well, the blue haired maid took the rest of the damage. She was in awful shape."**

**Subaru quickly sat up with a worried glare as the pain filled him.**

"He's worried about her? Sheeesh." Al snorted at the absurdity of Subaru's heart.

"I mean, he did save her so it would be kind of redundant if she gets hurt because of him." Ricardo mused from his seat.

Many in the audience just shook their heads at the boy's impotence.

**"Though she heals fast, thanks to her demon transformation. By the time she carried you to the village, she had no visible injuries."**

**The boy slumped back into the pillow and let out a pain filled sigh. "Don't scare me for no reason… Anyway, so Rem went back to the village, then? And what about the kids? Was the curse removed?"**

**"No worries there! Betty and I took care of it, so all's well! Your judgment was right on the mark! Clap, clap, clap."**

"Beatrice-sama came out of her library? I don't remember Subaru making a contract with her in this loop." Frederica asked in surprise as the fact that this girl actually left her room AND the mansion as well was nothing short of a miracle.

"Bubby asked me so I obliged, I suppose." The little spirit weakly gave out as she leaned more into her contractor's side.

"Hmmm, Are you suuuure that you weren't also maaaaking sure that Subaru-kun is saaaaafe?" Roswaal teasingly smiled down at the spirit. He almost looked smug.

As if he was bragging that he was right to Beatrice.

The tired loli spirit could only do one thing and one thing in a situation where she was teased by someone she loathed.

It was a tactic taught to her by her unruly hopeless idiot of a contractor.

And it felt satisfying to do it here and now.

"Beako! That's very baaaad!" Emilia suddenly came out of her stupor at the shocking site of the sweet elegant Beatrice giving Roswaal the middle bird.

Garfiel, Al and Ricardo fell out of their seats while laughing their ass off.

The children all giggled and clapped.

The candidates finally cracked a smile as they broke focus for a second.

Beatrice sat down while ignoring her heart broken brother who was deeply hurt by the abuse.

Roswaal just hugged Ram and let a few tears slip.

Otto looked around the room and noticed that everyone was looking at the screen with more shine in their eyes as the comedic sight made them all regain some strength to watch.

Except for three people.

Two nights and a certain maid.

Those three look like the undead. Emotionless. Broken…

Otto looked back at the screen while feeling frustrated that he can't help with anything.

**"Has Emilia been here all night?"**

**Puck looked at the sleeping Emilia. "Yeah. She drained her resources right down to her od, to heal you, so you should let her sleep.**

**Subaru smiled wide at the half-elf princess.**

**Scene change _(Opening plays)_**

**The screen shows Subaru exiting a house in the village wearing his torn clothes that had been shred by the dogs.**

"So, wait… is it over now? Has he won against the mabeasts?" Felt asked with a confused look.

"No, there's more." Everyone looked at Petra as she watched with a serious expression on her cute face.

"What do you mean? Nyan." Felix tiredly asked. What more could happen?

"Just watch and you'll see." Ram spat out, making the cat boy clench his hands harder.

**As Subaru closed the door to the house, a voice sounded behind him.**

**"Barusu, you're awake?"**

**Subaru looked back…**

**"Ram… Listen, uh… I mean, about Rem… "**

**Subaru couldn't speak to the pink haired maid… he looked down at the ground in shame as his stomach growled.**

**It just so happened that the maid was carrying a basket of steamed pink potatoes. (Fuck you Tatoes!)**

**"How shameful you are, pestering others for food after being that badly injured. Maybe some dog rubbed off on you from the dog bites."**

**Subaru took the abuse like a man and glared condescendingly at the maid. "How does dog rub off?"**

**"Eat this."**

**Ram shoved a hot steaming Potato into Subaru's unsuspecting mouth.**

**"Sofubozu!" The boy screamed and spat the burning food in his hand as he rolled on the floor with his mouth open.**

**Ram watched the boy's struggle with a smile of pure amusement. "Delicious, isn't it?"**

**"I though I was gonna die! But yes it was good!" Subaru yelled at the maid from his place on the floor.**

"Why are you so mean to him?!" Otto and Garfiel where laughing loudly as they had fun watching Subaru get harmlessly abused.

Some let out a chuckle at the scene, while Emilia and Beatrice giggled a bit at their nasty-eyed friend's antics.

"Barusu's masochistic side would disagree with you about me being mean. Hmph! I bet he enjoys it." Ram smirked evilly as she stomped on the boy's reputation.

"Lucky." Garfiel muttered as he saw his Cap'n getting closer to the pink haired maid faster than he could in over years.

How did he do it? The blonde boy would learn from this showing. He will make sure of it.

**Ram looked at the basket in her hand. "It's freshly made… I mean… "**

**She cutely sent him a smug smile. "Freshly steamed."**

**Subaru wasn't a retard. Usually.**

**"Why do you look so proud of yourself?!" He yelled at the delusional maid.**

**"Okay, okay. You can have another, so be quiet and eat it."**

**Subaru stood up and took the offered food from the maid.**

Rem's eyes were closed as she didn't want to see such a normal interaction with her sister and the love of her life.

Why couldn't she have been calm like her sister was? Why didn't she have faith in Roswaal-sama's orders and treat the boy normally?

"I didn't want to hurt him."

Rem's eyes watered as her heart shattered again by the memories playing in her mind.

She couldn't believe that he loves her. Not after all this.

He was just trying to make her feel better.

**"And, well… As for last night, you have my honest thanks. Nice work."**

**"Nice work? Always with the condescending tone… Was it something deserving of your thanks?"**

**Ram looked at in the direction of the Village's center, making Subaru do the same. He noticed that the adults of the village were grouped up and chatting with serious and angry faces.**

**"When the people of a domain suffer any loss, its lord is held liable. If that pack of ulgarm had further endangered those children… You were right to do as you did."**

**Subaru looked back at Ram with a confused expression. "Ulgarm? That's what those black mabeasts are called?"**

**"Yes, but it's all right. I reconnected the broken barrier, so the village is safe."**

"Did you also look for the one who broke that barrier? I assume that you were suspicious, these things don't just brake like that." Crusch critically asked the Emilia camp or those of the camp that were present at that time.

It was finally up to the most charming of them to speak.

"Of course we did, but the trials had vanished long before I could find them. The only thing that was out of place when I investigated the scene, was a child going missing right after the rescue Barusu and my sister had concluded." Ram chronically answered while leaning on her lord's arm.

"Hmmm, and that child would be…" Anastasia asked with a tired expression as she had already knew the answer and it frustrated her.

"Meili…" Beatrice growled as she glared hatefully at the screen.

Petra frowned as she thought about the times she had played with the girl in the estate. The little maid was hurt all over again by the betrayal, and this time it was worse cause she saw how devious and cruel Meili was when trying to kill her family and friends.

"I'm not playing with her anymore." Petra glared at nothing as she made up her mind.

**Ram starts to share the food with the rest of the villagers.**

**"I kept an eye on the barrier overnight to ensure there were no problems, so no ulgarm should be able to cross it and enter the village. So you can relax."**

**Subaru is shown visiting each of the children's houses, checking up on them and smiling at each of them while the parents were present.**

**He is shown getting thanked by Petra's parents and refusing a gift from them. He stumbled and ran out of their house with a relieved expression.**

**He noticed a small fancy dressed blonde girl standing at the entrance to the village.**

**"Beako…"**

"And why are you here now?" Emilia asked with an apprehensive expression.

Both Ram and Beatrice tensed up as they knew what will be shown next.

Emilia sighed and leaned back into her chair. What a tiresome knight.

**He ran towards the spirit with a happy smile.**

**"Hey! I heard you helped remove the curse from the kids. Thanks."**

**"No big deal. Betty only helped because Bubby asked, I suppose. I have something more important to discuss."**

**Subaru blinked in confusion.**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru was leaning on a wall while Beatrice stood before him.**

**"What did you bring me all the way out here to say?"**

**Beatrice looked at the ground for a bit, trying to find a good way to say this.**

**The spirit decided the blunt way was best, as she looked up at him.**

**"In less than half a day, you will die, I suppose."**

"Come on!" Al yelled out in frustration and annoyance.

"What?" Crusch asked in surprise.

"Let's just watch for now." Wilhelm advised as he kept his gaze on the screen, he's curiosity as to how Subaru deals with this situation was making him anxious for this wonderful boy's safety.

**Subaru looked down in a thoughtful gaze.**

**"You don't look as disturbed as I expected. I thought you'd scream and cry, I suppose." Beatrice mused while blinking at him.**

**"The curse still isn't lifted, then?"**

**"When the pack of mabeasts attacked you in the forest, they planted another curse deep inside you."**

**"Can I ask why this one can't be removed?"**

**"That's simple, I suppose. Too many curses have been placed on you, making it too complex to remove."**

**"Too many curses?"**

**Beatrice raised a finger up while explaining. "When there's only one, removing it is as simple as untying a knot. But the curses on you are a complex web of many threads, too tangled to undo." She tangled her hands together and made a pulling motion.**

**"Well, I get the idea that it's high on the difficulty scale. But why half a day?"**

**"After half a day, mabeasts activate their spells to replenish mana. The curse those mabeasts used drains a target's mana, I suppose. In other words, they made you mabeast food."**

**Subaru smiled uneasily. "So they attack people because they're hungry? That's an animal for you. So simple-minded!"**

**He dragged his hands over his face with a tired moan.**

**"I guess we should be thankful they never got hungry before now." He looked down with a relieved expression.**

**"You… Aren't even scared, I suppose?"**

Everybody was looking at the screen in silence.

Those words would've scared most of them.

"The fact that he can smile when being told such a thing… " Reinhard narrowed his eyes a the ground.

"It's crushing to watch." Julius completed for his colleague as he stared at the screen with a dead stare.

Emilia looked at the Subaru beside her with a sad expression. No one has to go through what he did. If she could give him a lap pillow again she would do it.

Beatrice just stared at herself on screen with an angry glare. "Useless, infact." She spat out towards herself.

She could've helped more.

Anastasia, Crusch and Felt simply looked at the boy with critical and angry looking eyes.

"Do you think we can help him somehow?" Anastasia asked silently.

"How do you mean?" Felt asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe thereby could help?" The merchant shrugged.

"He won't be able to say anything." Crusch sternly reminded them of the curse's punishment.

Petra simply stared down at Subaru with a thoughtful look. She didn't look disturbed like the rest of the adults around her.

**Subaru opened his eyes to find a disturbed and bewildered looking Beatrice staring at him, aghast.**

**"I'm telling you how much time you have left to live, you know."**

**Subaru looked away from the spirit.**

**"Well, sure, I'm scared. But I doubt you came here just to tell me I'm going to die. I don't think you're that mean."**

**"What do you know about me, I suppose?" The spirit girl's eyebrow twitched as she looked at him annoyed.**

**"If nothing else, I feel like I've known you four times longer than I really have."**

**"You make no sense!" Beatrice shook her head and glared at the boy seriously. "But it's a fact that the chance for you to be saved is much lower now."**

**"So tell me just how low it is."**

**"We're talking about eating by means of a spell. If the one that's eating dies, logic dictates the meal would be canceled, I suppose."**

"So he has to kill all of those things?" Otto asked with his eyes showing worry for what will be shown.

"How many are there anyway?" Ricardo asked as he calculated what he would've done in the kid's shoes.

"It's a breeding ground. The chances of there being hundreds or thousands is likely." Julius melancholy theorized while staring at the screen with an emotionless face.

Anastasia took notice of this. But she didn't dwell on it.

**"So that's it… I just have to kill the things that cursed me." He pulled his torn shirt up and looked at his scratched and scarred skin.**

**"But there are too many of them."**

**"That's why Bubby hasn't told that silly girl about the curse."**

"Hmph! Even your great spirit doesn't trust a half witch." Priscilla laughed out loud as Emilia stared at the screen in shock.

She slowly turned to Beatrice with a cold expression that was hiding the hurt from the betrayal and the words shot at her by a certain cunt's mouth.

"Did Puck really know that Subaru was going to die?"

Beatrice flinched at how hurt and betrayed Emilia sounded. The little spirit just nodded slowly with a nervous look on her face.

Emilia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she growled her next question. "Did he know that there was a chance to help Subaru?"

Beatrice nodded slowly once again.

"So, Puck was willing to let Subaru die." It wasn't a question but a repeat of the conclusion in Emilia's head as she stared at the wall with a cold glare of anger.

"B-Bubby just wanted to keep his contractor safe-"

"That's enough Betty."

Beatrice shut her mouth as the angry. No. Furious Emilia leaned back and gritted her teeth at the screen.

Beatrice gulped… she wished her brother luck in surviving the future. It would be a shame if his life ended at just four hundred and one, he wasn't even an adult yet!

**"Yeah, if Emilia knew, she'd definitely try to do more than she's capable of… Which makes me really happy, but also really scared."**

"You could see sparks too?" Otto asked Garf as he backed away from Emilia.

The blonde boy nodded his head and did what all men do in a situation like this.

Backing as far away from the growling, glaring half-elf lady as possible.

Beatrice was tearing up as she couldn't leave her seat and back away with them.

Forget Bubby, she wished luck to her stupid contractor that keeps underestimating the elf.

"Subaruuuuu…." Emilia completely crushed the boy's hand in her grip while looking at the screen.

"She's scary."

"Shhhh! Don't make her more angry." Frederica quietly admonished Petra as they both leaned back with nervous looks.

Roswaal was trying his hardest not to giggle like a dickhead.

He didn't want to be rude.

He wasn't scared.

Not at all.

"Why is your leg shaking so much, Roswaal-sama?" Ram asked in a worried tone as she glanced at his trembling legs.

He stayed silent.

**Subaru held his head in his hands in exasperation. "Man, the difficulty level here is seriously demonic! This is just plain impossible. I might as well give up-"**

**Subaru's mind flashed and his world stopped immediately as he remembered something.**

**He's eyes widened. As he started hearing a voice speaking with someone…. He was remembering a conversation… it was Rem...**

**"So you're going to give up? Is there no other way to save him?"**

**"His head must be hurting, I suppose. That's not surprising. That's all I suppose, you can do as you like with him now."**

**"I swear… I'll save you."**

**Subaru slowly looked up with his eyes dilated and shaking.**

_**It can't be…** _

**Subaru looked at the bored looking Beatrice.**

**"Where… is Rem?"**

"Oh! That's why you went into the forest alone!" Petra yelled out with her eyes wide. She was a little happy that Rem was finally doing something good.

"So you DID help him." Anastasia mused to herself as she kept watching.

"Did she take them all out on her own?" Otto asked in shock.

Rem stayed silent to the whole thing and kept watching with a cold look.

"Knowing Subaru-san…" Crusch stared at the screen with a worried look.

"He will jump into the breeding grounds to help Rem-san." Wilhelm concluded to his mistress with a fond look in his eyes.

Felix sighed tiredly and watched with trembling eyes as his hatred and his jealousy filled him to the brim.

His guilt was keeping him silent and frustrated however.

Emilia just watched with an expressionless face. She will punish Puck for every injury Subaru receives, and Subaru's injuries will be counted to make him do extra chores for her as punishment for being such a dotting heroic idiot.

"That's your punishment." Emilia nodded to herself with a small smile of satisfaction.

Beatrice was horrified as she had heard the half-elf decide the fate of either of her brother or her contractor.

Oh god, what will she do? Which one will be allowed to live?

Beatrice trembled in place, afraid to look at the smug Emilia.

Her brother's future killer.

**She was silent…**

**"Beako…"**

**Subaru stood up and held the girl's shoulders.**

**"Beatrice, where is Rem?!"**

**"What would you do in her position, I suppose?" She looked at him with a deadpanned expression.**

**"I can't ignore what you just said." A voice sounded from atop a ledge over where they were hiding.**

**"Ram?"**

**The pink maid looked down at the two and ignored Subaru.**

**"Beatrice-sama, Rem didn't go into that forest alone did she?" Ram was looking at the two with a scared expression.**

**Scene change…**

**Rem is walking through the forest with red aura surrounding her horned form. She was glaring and walking through bushes while bleeding all over.**

**"I… I have to do this alone. No one else needs to get hurt anymore!"**

**She was grunting in pain.**

"Hm. It seems like you had a change of heart." Anastasia mused while looking at the maid from the corner of her eyes.

"You really wanted to help him that bad?" Felt asked in surprise as she saw the amount of blood on the maids form.

Rem just shook her head. "I only made things worse."

Crusch's frown deepened as she glanced at the broken Rem.

**Scene change back to Subaru…**

**"Why? Why would Rem go to such lengths for me?"**

**Before anyone could answer him, Ram began running towards the forest.**

**Subaru quickly took hold of her hand.**

**"Hey! Hold on!"**

**"Let go of me, Barusu! I'm not calm enough to be kind right now!"**

**"If you want to save Rem, and if you consider me an ally at all, listen to me! Do you know where Rem is?"**

**"If I use my clairvoyance, I will!"**

**"Clairvoyance?"**

**"It's a power that allows me to see what the bugs and animals on my wavelength are seeing."**

"That's a really useful power."

Ricardo nodded along with Julius. "It could be a godsend on recon missions."

Petra frowned a bit as she realized how useless as a maid she was. She was the only one that didn't have any special abilities.

Frederica patted her head as she understood what the little maid was bothered with immediately after seeing her pout.

**"So they're like your security cameras? Well, if we can use it to get to Rem, then fine."**

**Subaru let go of her and looked determined. "So, are you the kind of maid that fights?"**

**"What does that even mean?"**

**"It means I'm going into the forest with you."**

"Of course he would! Why did we think different?"

Ricardo snorted at Al's statement. "Speak for ya self, pal. I was waiting for him to say that."

**"You're going to follow me?"**

**"Yeah. I'm bound to slow you down in a fight, you know." Subaru smiled wide.**

**"If you expect me to be able to fight like Rem does in her demon form, I can't."**

**"You're twins, right? If Rem is a demon, aren't you a demon, too?"**

**Ram looked down with a pained expression donning her face. "Unlike Rem, I'm hornless."**

"Why is that, nyan?" Felix asked Ram with an interested look.

"I think that you should stay silent and watch."

Felix looked down and gritted his teeth in anger at the maid's despicable attitude.

Ram snorted at the boy's angry expression and watched as this perverted screen showed her private memories.

**"Huh?" Subaru looked confused at this.**

**Ram smiled up at him. "I can only use a rather extreme bit of wind magic." She suddenly waved her hand and the entire ground shook around Subaru as the wind slashed at it.**

**"Going to retrieve the younger sister, would mean giving up on your own life. You do understand that, I suppose?" Beatrice walked beside the two.**

**"That's not quite right. Let me correct you." Subaru smiled smugly.**

**"It's dumb to get into the habit of giving up because you're used to dying. Life is precious! You only get one! I realized that when you guys went through so much to save mine. So if you don't mined, I'm going to struggle pathetically. Let's go make a comeback! I've bounced back from the terrible state I was in. I'm a greedy guy, and I want to see the continuation of this story, with me in it!"**

**As Beatrice and Ram looked at the boy with surprised eyes, Subaru smirked wide as he shouted in determination.**

**"Now, let's get moving to our last big showdown!"**

**The boy slammed his knuckles and shouted to the sky in excitement. "Bring it on, Fate-sama!"**

**Subaru Natsuki… was determined to fight fate.**

**He won't die again.**

"He has a way with words, I suppose." Beatrice smiled at the screen.

Emilia nodded her head and gently nudged Subaru's arm. Although she was sad and angry at him for not trusting her as much, she still found it endearing how hard he tries to help his friends, especially someone that had wronged him in such a brutal way.

"This kid is trying to fire himself up." Ricardo sighed in amusement.

Otto and Garfiel where just watching the screen with wide excited expressions. They always loved the way he fires himself up like this. He looked so cool when he did it.

"He's determined…" Anastasia sighed and leaned back to watch this kid get hurt once again.

"Let's see how he wins this." Felt leaned back and got ready for her big bro's exciting adventure.

**Scene change….**

**"You gave a pretty heroic speech back there, but when I see you so close to becoming nothing but baggage, it's difficult to hide my disappointment."**

**The boy that had been tempting fate moments before was shown breathing heavily while leaning on a shining sword.**

**Never before has Ram seen such gayness.**

"Ah, I should've known." Julius had to shake his head and hide a smile at the comedic sight as people all around him where giggling and chuckling.

"That's just how useless he is." Ram snorted with a smile.

"Has he no shame?" Priscilla asked while glaring at him in tired annoyance.

He got her excited for nothing!

Felt was laughing her ass off while her knight was just smirking at the screen.

Petra and Frederica giggled at the wannabe butler's ridiculousness.

Rem kept her head down…

**"I'm still recovering, so my energy is spent, and I'm low on blood… oh, and I didn't get to hear Emilia-tan say, 'See you soon.'" Subaru tried to make excuses between heavy breathes.**

"Hmph! You won't hear it again after this stunt!" Emilia was pouting heavily at the boy's useless attempt to flatter her from his punishment.

"Oh come on! He's still thinking about you, so cut him some slack." Anastasia found it amusing to mess with the naive Emilia. And she laughed out loud when the elf girl glared at the boy harder.

**"Until you say, 'I'm home,' last night's 'See you soon' is still in effect."**

**"I-Is that how it works?"**

**"Besides, didn't you get something from someone other than Emilia-sama?"**

**Subaru quickly unsheathed the sword and smirked at it. "Yeah, something really awesome."**

"Yeah, I remember that!" Petra giggled as she remembered how excited the young men's leader was when Subaru agreed to take the sharpest sword in the village.

"I wonder what happened to it." The little maid asked herself softly as she had never seen Subaru holding the sword again.

**Flashback to a villager handing him the sword.**

**"Take this. It's the sharpest sword in the village."**

**"Thanks, man." Subaru smiled and took the sword.**

**"Subaru!"**

**The boy was surprised to find the kids running toward him.**

**"Hey, you guys! You're awake?"**

**The kids grouped around him and Petra took the lead in asking him where he was going.**

**"Where are you going? Back into the forest?"**

**"Don't go back there, Subaru!"**

**"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."**

**"What's the sword for?" a kid asked**

**"This?" Subaru looked at the sword in his hand.**

**"It's a thank you gift from all of us." The leader of the young men in the village told in a tone filled with gratitude.**

**Subaru found himself suddenly surrounded by the children as they all began grabbing him and placing things into his pockets.**

**"I wanna thank you, too!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"You can have this!"**

**"And this!"**

**Flash back end…**

"Awe! The villagers have really taken to him." Frederica cooed in delight.

**Subaru sheathed the sword and picked the kids' gifts that were in his pocked.**

**"A candy, a pretty stone… and…."**

**The boy screamed like a not boy and threw the giant slimy centipede away.**

**"There was a freaking bug in it! Damn brats, sneaking that in while I was distracted! I'll give them a talking-to later!"**

"Hahahahaha" Otto and Garfiel laughed out loud along with Al and Ricardo.

"Hehehe, Who was it that did that?" Felt asked while giggling.

Petra couldn't answer as she was busy laughing.

Emilia and Beatrice smirked as they both were starting to like seeing Subaru get teased by those kids. It was such a satisfying sight.

**Subaru wiped the slime on his coat.**

**Ram looked away from him and spoke in a condescending tone. "It's just proof that they admire you. I wonder what they see in a man like you… "**

**Subaru smiled smugly. "In the pure eyes of a child, my true manly nature shines."**

**The screen showed a picture of Subaru if he a had been a true man.**

Julius couldn't help but snort.

Felix and Priscilla were outright laughing at the image.

"Do you like him better like that?" Anastasia asked Emilia with a curious smile.

Emilia shook her head and smiled up at the merchant. "My Subaru is just fine the way he is. Except for the way he doesn't keep his promises."

"That doesn't sound like a good quality." Crusch couldn't help her jealousy from sounding in her little snip at the half-elf.

Emilia just shrugged and leaned on the knight beside her. Making many of the individuals behind and beside her to scowl a bit jealously.

**"Also, I'm not the only one they like. You could tell, right?"**

**Ram looked at him apprehensively. "Yes…"**

**Flashback..**

**Ram was glaring as the kids compounded around Subaru, filling his pockets with gifts.**

**"Take this!"**

**"And this too!"**

**"Hey! Why did you put dirt in there?"**

**"Just accept it!"**

**Ram was gritting her teeth and breathing in and out to calm her fury.**

**"Ram-chi!"**

**The maid was surprised to see Petra and the others smiling at her.**

**"We want to thank Rem-rin too, so bring her over later!"**

**Ram looked dumbfounded.**

**"Promise, Ram-chi!"**

**Flashback end….**

Ram smiled and looked at her sister in hope that she saw that.

Rem was looking at the screen with an emotionless expression, but her eyes were wide.

Otto noticed this and smiled a bit. "Maybe this viewing could help cheer her up." The merchant mused to himself.

**Ram had a small smile on her face that lasted only a second before she turned to the boy.**

**"Barusu, I'm going to use my clairvoyance. Wait a moment."**

**Ram turned and a scarlet like aura surrounded her form as she closed her eyes and began switching POV's with many animals and insects around the forest.**

"That's kind off creepy." Tivey whined in disgust.

"It's cool!" Mimi yelled at her brother.

**Until she had a POV of someone's eyes looking at her and Subaru.**

**"Barusu, something is watching us right now."**

**"What?"**

**"Up there!" Ram quickly opened her eyes and pointed.**

**Subaru turned and found an ulgarm dog speeding towards him.**

"Subaru!" Petra shouted in fear.

Emilia and Beatrice held his hands and glared at the screen to see how goes about this.

Rem watched with her eyes analyzing ever bit of trauma she had caused him. Her love. Her hero.

The boy she had murdered.

**The boy brought his sword up to protect himself, but the dog was suddenly cut in half and Subaru looked on as the corpse sled across from him, spewing guts and blood all over.**

**Ram suddenly turned and shot a wind blade towards a hidden beast.**

**"More are coming."**

**Ram sent a blade that had cut another beast in half.**

**Subaru screamed in fear as the two halves sled towards him.**

"Pathetic." Priscilla snorted in amusement while Otto and Garfiel lowered their heads in shame at their brother's cowardice... They also suppressed small chuckles.

**"Hey! D-Don't just walk off!"**

**"Anyway, why does every individual lose their head when they see you? I don't understand. Because you seem so weak?"**

**"After all that hesitation, that's your conclusion? How rude!"**

**"Because you seem like a wimp, then?"**

**"That doesn't change the root of what you're saying, Onee-sama!" Subaru groaned and continued walking into the forest with Ram beside him.**

**"Hey, can I ask what that hornless thing you mentioned means?" Subaru asked, trying to kill the silence.**

**Ram looked down with a frown on her face.**

**"Nothing special. Just as it sound, it's another name for a foolish demon that lost its horn. I got into a bit of trouble and lost my only horn. I've relied on Rem for everything ever since."**

Rem looked shocked that her sister would say such a thing. Ram was amazing at everything how could she ever think that she needs to rely on a replacement piece like Rem?

The blue haired maid clenched her dress in both hands as she found another thing to torment herself with… she made her sister feel incompetent.

**Subaru looked down with a guilty frown.**

**"I guess I shouldn't have asked, huh?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, I don't know how important horns are to the race you call demons, but I assume it's a pretty serious problem. I just thought asking about it might have been insensitive."**

**Ram continued walking without being affected by the conversation.**

**"Back then was one thing, but now, things have calmed down. There are things I've gained, and lives I've saved, by losing my horn. I'm sure Rem doesn't feel the same way, though."**

**"Huh?"**

**Ram stopped and turned to the boy to explain.**

**The screen shows Rem growling with barred teeth and her horn glowing dangerously.**

"That's scary." Tivey hid behind his sister while she huffed at him.

"WEAK!"

"Such is the true nature of those disgusting demon spawns. No wonder they were eradicated." Priscilla fanned herself while glaring at the screen nastily.

Ram held the him of her dress in pure fury at the words of this scummy woman.

Rem… she held her head down for bringing shame to her sister and family.

**"Originally, members of the demon race had two horns, but twins are born with just one horn each. So twins are detested, and it's customary to dispose of them immediately after birth. But Rem and I were allowed to live."**

"What disgusting policy to have." Crusch shook her head at the extreme way those demons lived.

"Are you sure that your policies won't have the same effect?" Anastasia thoughtfully inquired to the disgusted Crusch.

The militarized duchess stayed silent and thought about some of her out of touch policies and the way she would've ran the kingdom.

**The screen showed the blue haired demon maid getting surrounded by beasts.**

**"A demon's horns awaken its demon instincts and allow it to devour mana heightening its combat ability."**

**The window zooms in on the pink glowing horn as it sucked the mana dry from the air and the atmosphere around Rem.**

**"But if one is reckless, the recoil will leave them battered."**

**Rem is shown laughing and manically moving her arms as she smashed and stomped multiple beasts dead while cutting more ulgarms by her mace.**

**"I don't want to see Rem like that."**

Rem flinched and closed her eyes as the shameful self she's despised showed herself on the window before her and all those around her.

"Man, that's badass!" Garfiel called out in pure excitement as his legs were shaking and yearning to fight something like a crazed out Rem.

The blonde boy couldn't see that he was the only one that was excited.

Emilia and Beatrice looked on with fearful gazes as the memories of Rem's torture of Subaru played again.

"What would happen if the insane Rem sniffed the witch on Subaru-san?" Otto asked, tone so serious it made Garfiel stop a moment to process this.

"She would try to kill him no doubt." Julius concluded with his golden eyes showing worry.

"Do you know how Subaru got through this? You said that this was the right one and he didn't …." Felt pleaded down to Petra as he eyes trembled and her heart clenched her chest at the thought of this boy dying once again.

She couldn't see him die again after all it took for him to get back up.

Felt didn't want to see him so broken again.

Petra shrugged her shoulders as the fear of what the knight had described was beginning to settle in her mind.

"Subaru…"

Petra watched just as worried as Emilia and Beatrice were.

**"Are you worried because you care for Rem?"**

**"** **Of course I am. It's true that she is stronger than I am, but that's no reason not to worry about her. No matter what were told to do, she does it far better. But I am her older sister.** **I won't ever waver from that position.** **"** **Ram looked at Subaru with a** **resolute** **look.**

Rem's eyes widened as she heard her amazing sister belittle herself to compliment her. How could she be so despicable like this? To make her older sister go through such delusions?

"Rem is so disgusting."

Otto glanced as he heard the maid speak to herself.

How could he help? What would Subaru do?

"Come on, idiot." Otto said to Subaru as he gritted his teeth, worried and tired of his friend's idiocy.

Save this girl, damn it!

**S** **ubaru stared at her for a moment before smiling.** **"** **Okay, I get it. I've got an idea. So don't worry. We'll bring Rem back safe!** **"**

**S** **cene change to Subaru and Ram standing in an open area.**

**Subaru is looking worried about something.**

"What's he doing now?" Al asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's probably something dangerous." Reinhard looked at the screen with rapid interest. He wanted to know what he's weaker colleague would do to achieve happiness for the people around him.

"Of course it it." Julius waved his fingers in his hair to appease his frustration at Subaru's tiresome habit.

_**If my idea is right, they're sure to come. They'll be drawn here by my attempt to tell her about Return by Death.** _

Ram's eyes widened as she finally understood what happened on that day.

"Stupid Barusu!"

"Oh no!" Petra gasped in shock.

"What! That's insane, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled out in pure horror.

"No…" Emilia whispered and looked at the screen in frustration as her uselessness made her knight think of putting himself in the arms of the witch herself just to save someone dear to him.

Part of her couldn't help but blame Rem for this.

"I'm so sorry." Rem finally uttered loudly as she understood what her stupidity had caused.

**Subaru closed his eyes and breathed to prepare himself.**

**"Ram, the thing is, I can Retur-"**

*** THAAAAAGGGG***

**A black hand is shown attacking Subaru.**

**Ram is looking around in spooked panic as the birds were flying out of the trees as if disturbed by something.**

"He made it back!" Felix was shocked that the witch hadn't punished Subaru with death.

"It seems that she doesn't intend to harm him, just punish him for talking about the power." Anastasia sounded angry as she mused her thoughts.

"What kind of punishment is that? Crushing your heart?!" Otto yelled out as the circumstances for his brother's stay in this world were clear to them all once again.

"How did Subaru deal with this?" Tivey winced as he saw how the hand crushed the boy's heart.

"'Cuz he has too. If he needs ta save anyone he will do what he must." Garfiel looked serious for once as he remembered that fateful day where he fought his cap'n at the tomb.

**"What's that?" She asked Subaru as he grabbed his collar and began wheezing.**

**The Witch had grabbed his heart once again.**

**"I made a wager that brought a bit of pain with it." Subaru wheezed and gasped in pain.**

**"What did you do, Barusu?"**

**Ram looked at the boy with a worried look.**

**"The wind is erratic, and I smell beasts approaching! A lot of them! And we haven't found Rem yet!"**

"Why are the beast attracted to him?" Frederica asked as she watched with a confused expression as events began building up.

"The beasts follow the witch's miasma." Crusch sounded out in disbelief as she finally understood how the boy brought down a whale with him.

"This kid…" Through her shock and horror of the boy's insanity, the duchess couldn't help but let out a smirk full of excitement.

**Ram looked around as the sounds of bushes and tree leaves hustling and bustling.**

**"Well, don't worry. I'm pretty sure we'll cross paths soon."**

**Subaru quickly took his sword out of the sheath.**

**"What makes you so sure?" Ram asked as she faced his back with hers while getting ready as the noises from the bushes and trees intensified.**

**"Because of the witch's scent!" Subaru smirked as he looked around with his sword ready.**

**Ram's eyes widened but she continued to look around.**

**"Rem's goal is to hunt down all mabeasts, right? The mabeasts will be drawn to the witch's scent and come right to me. Then Rem will have no choice but to follow them toward me. I call it: Operation: Natsuki Subaru Is the Bait!"**

"Idiot!"

"Moron, I suppose!"

Beatrice and Emilia both slapped the back of his sleeping head in anger and worry.

**Multiple different mabeasts surrounded the two.**

**Subaru readied his sword and smiled to Ram. "Okay, I'm gonna have to rely on you to do the fighting, so go for it!"**

"That's not manly man." Ricardo laughed as his chest heaved with excitement at the events playing.

"Ram can take 'em all!" Garfiel cheered as he would see the lady his heart was after in action and not killing his Captain.

**"When this is over, take an objective look at what you just said until you wish you were dead!" Ram quickly sent a windblade toward an attacking ulgram.**

**And the battle ensued.**

**Scene change…**

**Broken trees…**

**corpses of fallen and crushed dog beasts…**

**A blood covered mace…**

**Rem was looking down catatonic and covered in blood and grime.**

"Man, she's so fearsome." Al yelled out clearly amazed by the destruction.

Many nodded with him.

Ram frowned deeply at the shape her sister was in.

**She turned around suddenly as she caught the smell of something.**

**Scene change to Subaru running into the forest while carrying a sack of potatoes called Ram under his arm.**

**"This is what I get for believing you when you said you could fight!" Subaru shouted as he ran form the hordes of dog beasts chasing his ass.**

**"Well, I was fighting, wasn't I? My strength just didn't hold out as long as I thought it would." Ram voiced out barely above a whisper.**

"That's sooo laaaaame!"

"Boooo!"

"Da fuck?! I didn't even get ta see the fight!"

"Ram sucks!"

Ram had the decency to blush from embarrassment as the crowed of kids plus Garfiel and Al booed her on the screen.

"You're all pathetic." the maid spat out in embarrassment.

**"Damn it!"**

**Subaru ran and ran until he found a cliff before him.**

**The boy cursed and jumped form the ledge, making him slide down the entire hill with Ram screaming under his arm.**

**Subaru glared as he was sliding and stabbed his sword into the mountain to stop the fall.**

**"D-Damn it all!"**

**The Sword did its job and stuck on a growing vine from the side of the mountain, making Subaru and Ram halt to a stop from falling to their doom as the boy held on to it.**

"Nice quick thinking!" Ricardo clapped in excitement while the Emilia camp all watched with worry clear in their eyes.

"That blade!" Reinhard's eyes widened as he noticed.

The sharpest blade was…. Cheap shit.

**"We were almost dead meat…"**

**"If we fall, we'll both be in trouble. Barusu, can you climb up?"**

**"I'd like to make it up by sheer will power, but the mabeasts waiting up there are a problem-"**

*** CLANK!***

"Subaru!" Petra yelled in worry. So that's what happened to the sword.

Emilia and Beatrice held his hands in fear as they watched with hitched breathes.

**Subaru could only scream as he fell to his doom while clenching Ram's potato sack body and his now broken sword.**

**"The sharpest sword!" The boy screamed as he fell to the ground.**

**"El Fula!" Ram sent a wind blade to the ground below them making an explosion of wind happen which made blew both her and Subaru up towards the air.**

**Subaru quickly landed on his feet and scrambled to position himself with his arms stretched so he could prevent Ram from falling to the floor and carry her princess style.**

**"That was close… Seriously, Ram-sama had timing like Buddha… " Subaru's face is shown sweating bullets.**

**He quickly looked down at the silent maid in his grasp. "Ram?"**

**Ram was unconscious and bleeding from her nose.**

"You gave your last bit of strength to help him." Crusch smirked at the maid.

"Hmph! I merely helped myself since he was so useless." Ram looked away with an expressionless face.

Crusch smirked smugly and looked at the screen. It didn't need to be said… the wind of untruth was blowing around her like a storm.

**"H-Hey! Damn it… You can't be serious!"**

**Subaru looked behind him and found a horde of growling glaring dog beasts cornering him against the mountainous wall of rocks he had dropped from.**

**"Shit, this timing couldn't be worse… "**

"No kidding." Al snorted while sitting at the edge of his seat to watch what happens.

"How will he get out of this one?" Priscilla mused to herself….in excitement?

*** Thump!***

**The butler boy looked up to see what made some rocks fall beside him.**

**And suddenly, a horned blue haired maid dropped on her two feet right between Subaru and the beasts.**

**"Rem!" Subaru called in relief.**

"She's come to save him!" Petra cheered.

Priscilla snorted. "Typical, he needs someone to save him every time."

Rem however couldn't remember these events. She was so in a haze that her mind couldn't remember a thing about what she did in that horned form.

"Please don't hurt him…." she begged in despair as she watched. Eyes wavering.

**The maid looked back and smirked at him… sadistically…**

"Uh-oh." Felt leaned forward to watch in anxious worry.

**"Thank goodness you're alive! We're saved!" He sighed in relief.**

**What had surprised him however… was when an oncoming mace was shot towards him.**

**Subaru quickly dropped on his back while clenching Ram as close to himself as possible, narrowly avoiding the attack and making the mace miss him and crush the wall of rock behind him.**

**"She can tun into a demon but she can't control it?!"**

"That was too close!" Otto leaned on his brother to calm his beating heart.

"'its not over yet!" Garfiel pushed his bro off as he watched with panic filling his heart.

Emilia and Beatrice gritted their teeth in unison as they watched the dire situation Subaru was in.

**Subaru looked up at the crazy psychotic demon that was the maid sister of the one in his arms.**

**She was going to attack him…**

**"Hey, Rem! My name is Natsuki Subaru! A completely useless trainee in odd jobs! The Roswaal mansion's most promising servant! I've always caused trouble for you and Ram, but we've been friends at times, "**

**Subaru quickly moved out of the way and clenched his body around Ram's as he carried her.**

*** CRACK!***

**Once again he narrowly avoided being hit by the on coming mace making it hit the wall of rocks. He grunted in pain as his shoulder was bleeding from being grazed by the close call that was Rem's attack.**

Rem began crying in despair as she so what she was doing to her love and her sister as well. She was a monster a monster a monster.

"That was too close again." Frederica gasped as she hugged the frightened Petra.

**"Trying to beat me to death while I'm still talking is bad manners!" He shouted with tears in his eyes.**

**Rem was about to attack the boy but the horde of ulgrams had decided to stop watching the show and attack.**

**As Rem began slaughtering the oncoming dogs, Subaru quickly place potato Ram over his shoulder and picked his broken sword.**

**"Now's my chance…"**

**The little pup from before was seen growling and commanding the dogs.**

"Is he the leader of those things?!" Felt asked in anger.

"Is that girl there as well?" Julius looked at Ram and Rem with a hardened stare.

Ram shook her head. "I was pretty meticulous when looking for the mabeast user. That girl was long gone before this all went down." Although she spoke calmly, the Oni was seething with rage as she watched her sister's deprived state.

**Suddenly, an ulgarm beast came out of the ground and attacked Rem.**

**The maid blocked him with her arm and started punching his face until his skull broke.**

**Another dog butted his head into hers, making her fly away and drop on her back.**

**Subaru stopped running and looked back.**

**"Damn, it's no use! I can't ignore her! Take the plunge, Subaru! Men are about gut, and women are about beauty! So…"**

**Subaru took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs…**

**"Quit making that scary face, and try to smile, Rem! I can Return by-"**

**The world stopped and his heart was clenched softly again.**

**In a second… all ulgarms and Rem turned to stare at Subaru…**

**and they all howled and screamed furiously together, Oni and Beasts.**

"This idiot!" Anastasia facepalmed at the kid's idiotic tendencies.

Wilhelm smiled softly and proudly as he saw himself saying the same thing to his beloved wife many years ago. He was wrong of course, but Subaru will learn the same way he did.

Rem shook her head and stopped breathing as she watched eyes wide as the events played out on the screen.

She couldn't handle hurting him some more.

"He still thinks he's some hero?" Felix softly asked as his wide eyes couldn't stop looking at the screen in disbelief.

"No, he's just pumping himself up with these words. He can't watch someone dear to him get hurt like that." Al answered for the healer.

The cat boy looked down with his eyes filled with confusion and pain. "But she killed him… why is he saving her after what she did to him?"

Crusch glanced at her haunted looking knight and shook her head. "That's just who Natsuki-sama is."

Felix couldn't understand it. He would never go so far like Subaru is. He wouldn't be like Subaru. Couldn't. And that fact broke him.

"Is he better than me?" The healer wondered to himself as his fists shook with fear and anger.

Reinhard and Julius watched the scene play out with glares of shame and disillusionment .

"I don't think I would've been this kind." Julius whispered softly.

Reinhard couldn't help but agree.

"No one is this kind."

Everyone looked at the proud and exasperated Otto as he smiled at them.

"No one is like Cap'n cuz Cap'n is an idiot!"

Everyone was more confused as Garfiel smirked from beside Otto and gave his own much less flattering opinion.

"Yes, Subaru is a dum dum." Emilia smiled softly at her knight and decided that it would be best to just watch without letting her worry ruin this for her.

Her knight was about to look so cool! She couldn't stop the tingles in her stomach.

"I'm a four hundred year old spirit and I don't even say that anymore, infact."

"Oh, hush Beako! That's Subaru's thing."

**Subaru simply breathed in and out as he tried to get his abused heart beating once again.**

**Rem quickly swiped her mace stronger and began slaughtering the dogs at insane speeds. Subaru quickly ran away from the scene.**

**"Her horn…" Ram called weakly.**

**"You're awake?!"**

**"That should have been the perfect moment."**

**"You've got good intuition, Onee-sama! What about her horn?"**

**Dogs chased Subaru as he ran away, only to have themselves crushed by a hopping black mace.**

**"It's the horn that's making Rem a demon. One good, solid hit should bring her back to normal."**

**"You're sure!?"**

**"I am. I think. I hope."**

**"That's vague!"**

**Rem is shown cartwheeling and jumping constantly while killing and crushing ulgarm after ulgarm.**

**Subaru looked at the crazy demon from afar with a daunted face at the task.**

"That's gonna be impossible." Al stated in a defeated tone.

Many nodded their heads with worried and disinterested faces.

"You really think thaaaat will stop Subaru-kun?" Roswaal asked in amusement and leaned back to watch with a wide smile. He didn't like Ram being so close to danger but he trusted Subaru.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this job instead of your weakest butler?" Crusch asked with a clear discomfort on her face from calling the boy weak.

"As you've seen Crusch-sama, I wasn't really avaaaaailable to help Subaru-kun at the moment. I would never let members of my staaaaff to face something so dastardly on their oooown. Especially not the ones that are very dear to me."

Ram blushed at the statement.

"So you would help Subaru if you were present during the troubles?" Reinhard asked while actiating his blessing on the clown.

Roswaal spread his arms wide and smiled. "Of coooooourse!"

"He's not lying." Reinhard concluded as the est began to settle down and watch with uneasy glances at the clown.

**"A hit on that one spot… Doesn't that seem impossible?"**

**"Muster up all your wisdom and courage, and do something."**

**"I actually do have an idea for something we can do, but it'll make you mad."**

**Rem's emotionless disturbing face stares at them both.**

**"If it'll bring my sister back to her senses, I won't get mad."**

**"Really?" Subaru started to get up while carrying Ram.**

**"Absolutely."**

"What is he doing?" Roswaal lost his accent and contorted a serious looking expression.

Oddly, it put everyone on edge.

**"You swear to Ros-chi?"**

**"That's the most reckless name you could have chosen. Yes, I swear to Roswaal-sama."**

"What the fuck is he doing?" Roswaal glared at the screen now.

Ram just blushed and looked down from her master.

**"Alright…"**

**Subaru began stepping closer to the mind broken Rem. Seeing her step closer while clenching the chains of her morning-star, he began to run at her with Ram in both hands.**

**"Heave… Ho!" Subaru ran to gain momentum and… threw Ram towards Rem.**

Everyone turned to shield Subaru as a certain angry clown stood up abruptly from his chair.

"It's okay, Roswaal-sama!" Ram tried to calm her lord down. "He was saving my sister."

The clown with no balloons seemed to have calmed down and slowly smiled towards the bunch.

"Sooooorry I seem to have lost my temper theeeere."

As Roswaal sat down, Emilia and Beatrice continued to hug the boy tightly while looking at the clown with gazes of distrust.

Rem's eyes widened at her hero's audacity.

**The pink haired maid dived in the air and passed the dog beasts as she sped towards Rem.**

**The crazed Oni finally seemed to have got some of her senses as she let the chains go and quickly took hold of Ram.**

**Subaru quickly ran towards the sister with his sword at the ready.**

"Hey! That seemed to have worked!" Otto cheered for his friend on screen.

"He does know how to make a plan with whats in his grasp at the moment." Crusch remembered how he used a giant fucking tree to kill the whale.

This boy was devious. And she loved it.

**He prepared to strike at Rem's horn but he immediately lost his focus when he looked at her blue cold eyes.**

**He's swing missed.**

"Oh come on, Cap'n!" Garfiel facepalmed in despair at his captain's missup.

Emilia and Beatrice's breathing hitched and leaned on the edge of their seats.

Rem watched with her breathing halted and her eyes wide.

_**I freaked out! I didn't have the guts to take the last step!** _

"Laaaameeee!" Mimi and…. Roswaal?! Sounded out in frustration.

**As Subaru was dropping on the ground, a burst of air broke through the forest floor right at the spot where he was landing making Subaru fly through the air above all the mabeasts as well as Rem.**

**The little pup looked up at the flying Subaru.**

**Rem held her sister and looked up at Subaru.**

**Subaru twisted his body and looked down at Rem as he began falling straight towards her.**

"What's he gonna do know?" Anastasia asked as she leaned forward with the rest of the crowed to watch the exciting scene.

**Rem moved her hand to send her mace towards the flying boy. But then a crack sounded and a few more bursts of air and shock waves cracked the ground, making her focus her attention on grabbing her sister tightly and stomping the floor so hard that the entire area formed into a crater around her and her foot.**

"Daaaaamn!" Al shouted.

"Holy shit!" Ricardo yelled with his eyes wide in shock.

"That's cool!" Garfiel whistled to the maid on screen.

"Impressive." Reinhard complimented as he never would've expected the small maid to have such strength.

Rem would've blushed at all the praise had she not been completely shaking in fear at what herself will do to Subaru.

**Subaru glared and gripped his sword tight with both hands.**

_**If I let this chance go by, there won't be any others!** _

**As he began free falling towards the insane maid, he shouted.**

"Why do you want to save me?"

**"Smile, Rem!"**

"But I hurt you!"

**He sped towards her with his sword ready above his head.**

**"Today, I'm more demonically inspired than a real demon!"**

"….ghk!"

*** CRANK!***

**And with his swipe, the sword of the new butler clashed with the head maid's glowing horn.**

**Title card:**

_**Demonically Inspired Methods** _

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Frederica giggled at the excited looking Petra.

"Having fun watching your hero doing something heroic?" Ricardo teased the little maid and laughed when she shyly hid her red face in Frederica's stomach. The big maid glared jokingly at the dogman.

"You can breath now sister."

Rem looked frigid and manic as she turned to face her sister.

"S-Sis…"

"Barusu managed to calm you down with that hit and you should know the rest of the story from there."

Rem's eyes widened and tears began falling from her tired red eyes. "I w-won't hurt him anymore?"

Ram only smiled and sat beside her sister.

Roswaal smiled at the sight and nodded his head proudly. He told Ram to go at the right moment.

He was proud of his two little maids… Oops someone was looking at him! He needs to stop smiling like a proud father and smile like an evil doll.

Crusch was looking at the clown from her seat with a look of apprehensiveness.

Why was the wind of untruth blowing from him?

He wasn't saying anything.

**Screen change to a blood red moon hovering in the darkness of the night.**

"Why is 't night time now?"

"What's with that scary moon?"

Otto and Garfiel looked at the screen in confusion as did most of the watchers behind them.

"What happened with Rem and Subaru?" Petra asked in worry.

**The scene shown is that of a group of people standing in a circle in the middle of a village surrounded by many mountains.**

Rem and Ram both gasped in shock with trembling hands gripped tight between one another.

"What is it, Rem?" Emilia softly asked as she witnessed one of the most horrified looks she had ever seen in all her life on the maids' faces. And considering that people call her Satella when they see her… that was saying something.

The Oni girl just opened and closed her mouth like a finish as her wide eyes were filled with tears.

"Keep watching, Emilia-sama."

Emilia felt a chill run down her spine at Roswaal's serious tone.

The clown almost looked sad as he watched with thin lips and dull eyes.

"I don't think this will be good." Felix said to his mistress as he backed away from the clearly upset clown.

Crusch could only nod in silence and look at the screen with practical suspicion.

**"To us to the demon clan, twins are taboo."**

**An old strict looking man stepped infront of the villagers while a pink haired woman was being restrained behind him. "Please wait, Chief!" She pleaded as her arms were held against her will.**

**"No! To protect our pride as a race, we must dispose of them. Such is the demon clan's custom!"**

"This is the demon clan?" Julius quickly took out a notebook to record this. This clan has been lost to history with no survivors found of the once feared peoples.

"What is he talking about?" Felt asked as she didn't like the way he was speaking about some twins… oh shit.

**In the middle of the huddled group of villagers, there was a table that had a basket in it.**

**A basket which two adorable baby's were laying in. The two infants were nearly identical in looks even sprouting one horn on each of their foreheads that looked the same.**

**The only difference… one had blue hair, and the other had pink.**

"Is that…?!" Petra pointed in shock as others began recognizing the twins.

"Oh my gosh! It's baby Ram and Rem!" Emilia squealed at the sight. Her expression quickly turned to one of pure horror. "Wait… "

"He's gonna kill them?!" Otto shouted in disgust at such a stupid low.

Some in the crowed looked alarmed and angry at this.

"Stupid mongrels." Even the nasty princess herself was shooting seething disgust out of her scarlet eyes at the old chief of the clan.

**"It is our law!"**

**The villagers watched as the Chief raised his arm to the two newborns.**

**Two sharp and powerful white horns suddenly manifested out of the Chief's head.**

Julius and Reinhard's eyes widened as the full power of an Oni was present before them.

"That's messed up." Garfiel shouted in fury at the man as he clenched his fists. He wanted to save Ram so badly it hurt him to remain in the chair.

**The blue haired baby was spooked by the old man's appearance as he glared at them, so she began crying in fright.**

"He made little maid-chan cry!" "Meanie!" Mimi and Tivey shouted as they glared at the heartless chief in anger.

"Good riddance." Al softly and quietly whispered as he nodded with the old man's doing.

Behind his helmet… the eyes of a man finally achieving revenge was clear.

Al was happy that the twins were going to be killed.

**The pink hared girl looked at her crying twin and glared angrily at the old man.**

**Suddenly, a bright red light started flowing around the pink haired baby and a force field of wind appeared around the basket.**

"Woah!"

"Damn!"

Al gripped his chair handle with shaking anger.

The others began marveling at Ram's baby power.

**The village looked on in shock and awe as the red light stopped covering the two and a whirlwind was shot at the old man, knocking him away from the two sisters.**

**The chief looked at the pink haired girl with his jaw open in pure shock.**

**"This child is… " He uttered in disbelief.**

Ram closed her eyes and scowled at the screen. She could feel the way her sister's emotions dropped in a second by seeing this moment.

The moment where Ram became the village's prodigy.

**Scene change…**

**The screen shows the two infants have grown into two cute little girls. The two were standing infront of a waterfall while the villagers and the chief stood behind them.**

"So they let you live?" Anastasia looked on with interest.

"T-They let us live because Onee-sama would've unleashed her power every time they tried." Rem finally spoke in a hoarse and broken voice.

Everyone else was too interested with the village before them and too taken in by the relief that they won't be seeing infants get killed for a stupid law, too care about the broken Oni girl and her angry scowling sister as they looked at the screen with tears in their eyes.

**The pink haired Oni raised her arm and began citing a spell that forced the waterfall to turn into a whirlwind that soared through the air and forced the water to drop all over the village and the farms.**

"That's amazing wind magic! I never mastered such a hard spell!" Mimi yelled out in awe at the demon's powerful advanced spells.

Everyone else was also looking at the screen with varied looks of amazement and interest.

Reinhard and Julius were both noting and writing all they could find of the lost demon culture no matter how trivial it was.

This was very valuable information that could serve the kingdom fo-

"Nerds." "Losers."

Garfiel and Felt fist pumped as they snorted at the two.

Both the greatest of knights and the Sword Saint, clenched their pens and carried on their duty of gathering this informa- (of being gay nerds while hoping to capture a speed like mine.)

**The entire population of the Oni village stared at Ram in amazement.**

**"She is a true prodigy."**

**"Such power, with only one horn!"**

**"If she had two horns…"**

**The small blue haired little girl looked behind her in sadness.**

"Awe, little cute Rem-rin is feeling left out." Emilia gasped in sadness for the little girl. She couldn't help but see herself in her.

Ram just held her sister tightly as the those retched feelings of guilt and anger came back to fill her black soul.

**Scene change…**

**The two twins are sitting with their parents, eating lunch.**

"Close your eyes."

"Please, close them."

"I don't want you to go through this alone sister."

Ram hugged her sister and cried with her… their parents weren't helping with Rem's pain but they were still their parents.

Seeing again and so alive as well… it was just too much for the two demon twins.

So Ram and Rem cried in silence. Roswaal looked at them with emotionless eyes. For a second.

Just a second.

There was a glint of pain.

**"Very good, Ram!" The dad applauded in pride.**

**"Rem, you'll have to follow your sister's example and work hard."**

**"Don't worry! One day, Rem will show us that she has incredible power."**

"Hmmm, looks like the blue one was pathetic in the eyes of her own parents."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"And why should I adhere to a rat's opinion?"

Felt growled at the nasty fiery maiden while Ram glared at the candidate.

Priscilla smirked and watched the screen with pride.

**"You're right. She is Ram's sister, after all."**

**"We expect great things."**

**Rem looked down in sadness.**

**Ram stared at her sister with a worried gaze.**

"They're acting as if Rem's not good enough." Emilia was heartbroken by the way the parents treated Rem.

**Scene change…**

**Rem is standing all alone in the middle of the night right were her sister stood in the morning.**

**Right infront of the water fall.**

**The little girl summoned her horn out and began shooting the same spell Ram had used. The same whirlwind of water came out of the waterfall's pit but suddenly it collapsed into nothing as Rem's magic was too weak to keep it staple unlike her sister.**

**Rem was splashed with water as she stared at the waterfall in disappointment.**

**"Don't worry."**

**Rem looked behind her to find her sister standing there.**

**"Sissy… "**

**Ram was smiling at her sister.**

**"Just be you Rem. You don't have to worry about what people say."**

**Rem just stared at her.**

"Ram-san was such a good sister!" Petra clasped her hands together at the sheer sweetness of the scene.

"The older sister did right to stand by her sissy, I suppose."

Emilia smiled at Beatrice. Even the little spirit was taken in by the sisterly bond.

**Scene change…**

**Rem is shown struggling to write like the other school kids while Ram is speed writing so good and so fast, I thought I had competition for a second.**

**Scene change…**

**Ram is shown using her magic to hold a giant water ball in the air while Rem and the other villagers are staring at her with amazed looks.**

**Scene change…**

**Ram is walking with their mother smiling proudly as she stared at her little girl. Rem is behind them watching the two's backs.**

**Scene change…**

**Ram is perfectly cutting stacks of wood, while Rem is struggling to dent a single log.**

**Rem glares in frustration.**

"That's a rough life to live." Ricardo grimaced at the heartbreaking scene.

"Oh, Rem." Emilia was shedding tears of sadness at the tragic life her friend lived through.

Even though she had some nasty feelings for what she did to her Subaru, she was still sympathetic to anyone that was outcasted for their traits.

**Scene change too Rem failing to support the whirlwind of water at the same waterfall again.**

**"I can never match my sister in demon power.**

**Then…"**

"Ram, don't cry sissy." Rem just hugged her sister tight as the pinkhaired Oni silently shed tears of guilt and anger.

"How can I? After what I did to you, sissy… I… I… I'm so sorry."

Rem could only hug her onee-sama in silence. But in her mind, the guilt was eating her alive.

How could she make the most amazing sister in the world cry because of her?

"How greedy must I be?" Rem cried tears self loathing.

**Scene change to Ram and her mother cleaning the dishes. Rem walks in while having a determined look on her face as she looked at her mother's back.**

**"Hey, Mom…"**

**Surprised, the mother turned to her child. "What is it, Rem?"**

**"I'll make dinner tomorrow." Rem smiled excitedly at her mom."**

**Scene change to Ram and Rem sitting on their bed.**

**"What are you going to make for dinner?" Ram asked her sister, which seemed to be thinking.**

**"Maybe a stir-fry with barbaro rabbit meat and nuts from the trees in the forest. And steamed Potatoes!" (Fuck tatoes! Stupid ass name!)**

**"I'll help you."**

**Rem shook her head.**

**"No, I'll be fine by myself. Just watch me."**

**Scene change to Rem picking up a few nuts form the ground and putting them in her basket.**

"So that's why you're better at house work than Ram?" Frederica asked the twins… but her expression turned to a frown as she noticed how hidden and extremely close the two were to each other.

"What's wron-" then it hit her.

The clan was eradicated.

"Oh goodness… " Frederica immediately felt for her sister colleagues.

**"Now I just need a rabbit." Rem smiled and began walking towards her village.**

**And then it started raining.**

**The little girl ran through the forest as fast as she could to shield herself from the rainstorm.**

*** BOOOM!***

*** THUNDER NOISES!***

***CRACK!"**

**Rem ran as fast as she could from the oncoming storm, she barely missed a lighting strike as it shot from the sky and blasted on to a tree she had passed by.**

**Rem fell on the muddy ground and looked back to find the tree on fire and falling right towards her.**

**The little girl closed her eyes and waited to be crushed by the tree.**

**But then a speed wind blade tore the flaming tree into pieces, saving Rem.**

**The Oni looked up and found a relieved looking Ram smiling down at her.**

**"Sissy!"**

**Rem smiled at her sister, but then she frowned as she looked at her crushed basket and fallen nuts.**

**Scene change to Rem and Ram sitting with their parents.**

**"I'm so glad your both alright." their mother told with a smile.**

**Rem's eyes teared up as she thought to herself,**

_**Both….** _

**"Rem, don't go into the forest alone again." The father softly ordered with a smile.**

**"You don't have to worry your sister."**

"That's what they were worried about?!" Felt spat in disgust at the treatment between the sisters.

**Rem's face remained fallen.**

**"Yes, Mom. I'm sorry."**

"Oh, Rem…" Frederica's eyes watered for the little Oni.

Emilia and Beatrice looked down a bit and found themselves rethinking some of their hatred or reluctance to forgive Rem's actions with Subaru. If he forgave her, why couldn't they?

**Ram quickly picked up a potato (Haha) and began biting from it.**

**"Wait, don't forget about this. The steamed Potatoes Rem made are really good." Seeing their dad begin eating as well, Ram started complimenting even more. "They have just the right amount of salt."**

**"You're right!" The dad stared at the food in delight.**

**The mother giggled softly, "I had no idea Rem could make something so delicious!"**

**Rem's head kept looking down as the little girl fell… into despair.**

"That was nice of her." Anastasia cooed as she enjoyed the sisters bond through the screen.

Crusch nodded and frowned as she saw the sweet girl she respected and held dear get softly ostracized and ignored by all since her birth.

"No wonder you have such a sweet smile." Crusch mused to herself as she remembered the sweet pure smile on the maid's face.

**Scene change…**

**Rem is trying to pick up nuts from the ground as a charcoal dark forest towered around her.**

"You went back?" Otto kept looking at the screen and watched so he didn't see Rem hugging her sister tighter as the events plagued her mind once again.

**"That's enough Rem."**

**The little Rem looked behind her, surprised that her mother was in the forest too.**

**"I'm just happy both of you are all right."**

**"Yes, We're glad you're both alright."**

**Rem looked at the new voice and found it was her father.**

**Rem's eyes teared up from happiness as her parents smiled at her.**

"This looks rather odd, infact." Beatrice mused as she watched.

Emilia nodded as she noticed a weird feeling coming off.

**Suddenly,**

**A new voice sounded out.**

**"No, it would have been better if only Ram had been safe."**

**"That's right."**

**"You said it."**

**Rem looked around… the dark gray forest… was now filled with the shapes of the villagers standing around her… gray clothes and skin… voices cold and cruel…**

"Ah, It's a nightmare." Julius sounded in sympathy as he understood what was happening.

Ram just hugged her sister tightly.

**"Yes, if only that useless Rem had died…" Her mother said.**

**"… and only Ram had lived, that would have been best." The father continued.**

**Little Rem cried and ran away from the gray people.**

"What horrible thoughts." Wilhelm shook his head with a frown of empathy to the young maid.

Many were looking at the screen with uncomfortable gazes of sympathy and pity.

Except for a certain delighted helmet wearing man.

**She ran and ran….**

**Through the falling rain she ran…**

**Stopping underneath a well and crying into her knees.**

**Her misery and despair were the only things that filled her.**

**And suddenly a glowing hand grabbed her ample one.**

**Rem looked up and found something that made her feel safe and happy.**

**Her sister was smiling at her…**

**and the rain disappeared, replaced with the sun glowing behind Ram.**

**And then that two disappeared as Rem woke up from her dream.**

**She woke up to find her sister holding her hand and smiling warmly.**

**"You were having a scary dream, weren't you?"**

**"Sissy…"**

**"It's all right. I'm with you. So you don't have to worry about anything."**

**"Right, Sister. I love you." Rem hugged Ram's arm.**

"That's so sweet." Emilia was full on crying at the beautiful scene.

Anastasia looked away and wiped a few stray tears in secret.

"Boss?"

"Shhhh!" Ricardo quickly looked away and ignored the glare his boss was sending.

He better keep his mouth shut.

_**My sister really is amazing.** _

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

_**I can't match her in anything.** _

"Yes, you can!"

"No… I can't"

_**In that case, I don't have to do anything anymore.** _

"Please, Rem…"

"Don't worry sister…"

_**I can just walk behind her.** _

"I have nothing left anyway…"

"...Ghk!"

Ram just cried as she finally understood… Just how damaged her sister was… She couldn't help her now… She was too far gone.

Ram had failed…

Rem was emotionally disturbed.

"That's not true! You were amazing when you fought that whale!" Mimi yelled out to the maid.

"Rem, you saved those kids in the forest and Subaru as well." Frederica tried to help the maid see a light in her life as well.

"You don't have to think like that Rem-san." Otto pleaded to the emotionless maid.

Rem just hugged her sister with a blank stare.

"I killed the only good thing in my life."

Emilia's eyes widened in horror once again as she heard the cold tone of a self-loathing soul.

"He won't love me. He never loved me. He can't love me."

repeating over and over, Rem just repeated with a cold dead tone.

"Is she insane-"

"Shut up!"

Felix quickly obeyed and silenced his exclamation in favor of looking away from Ram's seething glare.

"Don't look at my sissy!"

Everyone looked away from the two in respect to her wishes as Ram cradled her broken sister.

"Please… Barusu…. Please…." Ram could do the only thing she could in this situation. Although she wanted to die for this. She was disgusted because of this.

But she realized that her only chance to retrieve her sister was in the hands of the boy that she thought nothing off but a man with good timing.

How hilarious was his timing now. Ram found it genuinely funny.

**Scene change…**

**Rem was sleeping contently on her bed with a smile on her face.**

**Some noises sounded out and she was woken up to find her bed empty.**

**There was no Ram.**

**Little Rem got up and looked around the room.**

**"Sissy?"**

**Rem quietly left the room and stepped towards her parents' front door.**

**She opened it…..**

**Rem's eyes widened as her entire village was turning to ash. The buildings, the trees, the roads. Everything was burning. The flames where licking the sky from how high they've risen.**

"What?" Julius stopped writing and looked at the hellish landscape before him in alarm.

"This is what happened that night?" Reinhard glared with narrowed eyes at the screen as he noticed a horrifying sight. He quickly shielded his lady's eyes.

Felt let him do as he pleased since she heard gasps and cried all around her.

Frederica also immediately clenched Petra close and hid her eyes to block her view.

She kept watching out of respect for her sisters in work.

**Rem looked closer into the fire and her horror grew as she noticed…**

**the melting bodies of the chief of her village…**

**She looked in another direction…**

**The boiling malformed faces of both her parents…**

**Rem's tears fell as she dropped to her knees.**

"Who did this?" Emilia was too shocked to even breath as she looked at the screen with a frozen expression.

**The despair and shock as she watched the entire village burn was overwhelming her. She barely even noticed that she was being surrounded by many figures wearing hoods.**

"Bastards!" Felix shouted angrily as he witnessed the scum that had hurt his lady.

The knights where all glaring at the screen as it concluded what had happened to the village.

"So that's why you hate the cult so much." Anastasia nodded her head while glaring at the screen in disdain.

Crusch gripped her knees in anger as she watched those filthy cultists threaten a little child.

"Scum."

**A man wearing a hood was ready to strike the grief stricken Rem with his blade.**

**But then a wind blade cut him and all of his associates to shreds.**

**"Sissy!"**

**Ram jumped infront of her sister and sent a Dome of cutting wind all around them, cutting every hooded figure and even the strong flames were put out.**

**Ram turned to her sister and smiled. "Rem… I'm glad you're safe."**

**The two sisters stared at one another as the flames returned and surrounded them. Ram reached her hand out for her sis.**

**And then…**

**A hooded man managed to sneak behind them and strike at the right spot… to send Ram's glowing magical horn flying, bleeding as it was cut off of Ram's forehead.**

**The prodigy of the Oni clan… was hornless forever.**

"Oh no!"

"So that's why…"

"You lost it while helping your sister!"

Everyone stared in shock as Ram lost the most essential trait of her own bloodline.

"Those fuckers are dead!" Garfiel gripped his chair handles hard and scowled demonically at the hooded figures. The shield of the sanctuary was pissed.

**And as the blood of her sister's horn soared, and as the horn that had tormented her dropped, Rem could only stare in shock.**

**She then smiled with relief.**

**"It finally broke off."**

**Scene end…**

"Rem…" Ram hugged her sister tighter as the shock of the scene wore off instantly.

"I don't care for how you felt that night. You had every right to be happy, sissy. I was happy too. Please come back."

But Rem was never going to answer her.

She was guilty.

She was sinful.

She deserved pain.

"This is messed up!"

"Fucked up!" Otto declared and Garfiel clarified as their blood was boiling for what happened to these girls.

"Such a gruesome end to an entire race." Reinhard grimaced.

"So it was the witch's cult behind the eradication." Wilhelm mused with a deep frown.

"Disgusting freaks." Felix spat in hatred.

"But how did the maids make it, I wonder." The ever elegant Julius asked as he continued to watch.

**Flashbacks began playing of Roswaal carrying a bleeding Ram while the fire danced around him.**

_**Because of me, my sister's horn was broken, and she lost her power.** _

_**From now on, I have to learn to do all the things that sissy…** _

_**That sister could do.** _

_**This is what sister would have done.** _

_**Sister is even more amazing.** _

_**Sister could do even more.** _

_**I'm only imitating what sister could do.** _

_**If I can't even do that satisfactorily, I'm worthless.** _

**The flashbacks play of the times Rem and Ram began working as maid in that very mansion.**

**How she cut her hand peeling vegetables.**

**How she trained to serve tea.**

**How she cleaned and made food.**

**She was doing everything and anything while Ram was watching with worry.**

**"You're doing a fine job." Roswaal smiled at her in one of the flashbacks as the twins served him lunch.**

_**I heard those words back home many times.** _

**"Don't over do it." Ram said as she stood on the mansion's entrance while Rem ignored her and cleaned the garden on her own.**

_**Even if I overdo everything, it will be enough.** _

**"Why do you try so hard?" A younger Frederica asked Rem as she finished the garden.**

_**Why else? Because nothing I do is enough.** _

_**Why should I go on living?** _

_**All of this is my atonement for what I thought on that fiery night.** _

_**What can I do to atone?** _

_**I'll risk my life to walk the path that sister would have walked, the path I took from her.** _

_**Because I'm inferior to her in every way.** _

_**I'm nothing but a replacement.** _

**There was two lone vases with flowers in them…**

**One of them…**

**Just cracked.**

**That was Rem.**

"That's wrong Rem!"

To everyone's surprise… it was Emilia who spoke up as he eyes flashed with determination.

Frederica also stood up and shouted her own support as she finally understood how bad of a job she did in being a friend to these two.

"You're not alone, Rem. You have friends that don't care for how you felt on that night. We understand why you did it."

"Subaru wouldn't want to see you like this Rem-rin." Petra tried form her seat to add to the support.

"Remember how much Natsuki-sama cried for you after the whale's death." Crusch sternly throw her words into the fray.

"Natsuki-san was tying so hard to save you."

"He did a lot just to see if you'd wake up."

"He spent every night of the past year telling you about his life, I suppose."

Otto, Garfiel, and Beatrice.

Emilia, Frederica, Crusch, Petra and Ram.

They all wanted to make the maid feel better about her place in life.

They wanted to save her from a void…

To thaw her ice prison.

But none of them mattered enough… None of them got killed by her…

Only one was…

And she couldn't hear his voice.

Everyone was waiting for the emotionless Rem to say anything.

"Rem…" Ram whispered in a heart wrenching tone.

Rem wasn't going to respond to them. They had failed in saving the girl's sanity.

"Amusing."

"Shut your shit hole tits for brains!" Felt shouted at the snorting Priscilla.

The fiery princess was about to bring hell down upon the little whore.

Reinhard was prepared to fight on his lady's behalf… he wasn't wishing to hit this woman…

And as the chaos exploded from the hopelessness.

A certain someone loomed over the two twins.

Ram slowly looked up with her eyes wide… "Roswaal-sama…"

The magi surprised all as he knelt and gave his two maids a hug.

"Well, this is uncommon." Anastasia snorted as she saw the creepy man patted the twins on the head.

"I hate seeing you both like thiiiiis." Roswaal smiled at them and stepped back with his arms still on the catatonic Rem.

"What…?!" Garfiel was about to jump and punch the man but he was stopped by his brother. "Let him." Otto ordered as he watched the lord carry the blue haired maid towards the front row.

"May I have this seat, Betty-saaaaan?"

Beatrice nodded her head as she understood the reasoning behind the magi's actions.

Roswaal smiled gratefully at the spirit girl and placed Rem on the empty seat.

Right beside Subaru.

"What are you doing?" Julius asked in apprehensiveness.

"I'm merely providing her the comfort she desires." Roswaal softly smiled down and went back to his seat.

Everyone looked unsure on what to do next.

**Sit, please. You have to continue watching.**

"Just wake him up! Let him save my sister, please!" Ram cried from her place towards the screen.

But she was met with silence and the screen buzzing on once more.

"Let's continue watching for now." Wilhelm solemnly advised.

Soon one by one, everyone sat down in their seats while Ram remained sobbing.

Rem remained doll like beside Subaru.

Emilia sat down and looked at the maid in pity.

Beatrice… sat down in Subaru's lap?

"Beako…"

"This was meant for Betty, I suppose." The elegant spirit held her head high… to nuzzle her contractor's neck as she enjoyed the soft new chair.

**End of the flashbacks scene…**

**"Barusu, head to the right of that broken tree ahead! You're too slow!"**

**"Don't ask anymore of me! I'm running… as fast as I can!"**

**Rem slowly opened her eyes and found herself being carried by Subaru as he ran through the forest with her sister in tow.**

"So we come back here?" Felix tiredly whined as he was too emotionally exhausted to worry about the boy dying.

**"Subaru-kun… What… "**

**"You're awake, Rem?" Subaru asked as he kept running.**

**Ram smiled in relief at her little sister. "Thank goodness, Rem. You really are a handful."**

**A dog beast charged at them.**

**"Fula!" Ram cut the beast's arms and carried on running with Subaru.**

**The two stopped and hid inside a bush with Rem resting on Subaru's chest.**

**"Why… "**

**Subaru looked down at the maid.**

**"Why didn't you just leave me alone? You and sister showing up makes it all pointless…"**

**Rem whimpered and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.**

**"I should be the one to do it. No one else needs to get hurt anymore…"**

**"Too late for that. Ram and I are already torn to shreds, maybe even more than you! My right shoulder's dislocated!" Subaru smiled uneasily as Ram stared at her sister.**

**Rem looked down with a haunted look.**

**"It's… It's my fault. So I have to take responsibility. If I don't, I can't do anything for sister, or for you… "**

**Subaru and Ram were taken aback as Rem whimpered and sniffled.**

**"I haven't changed at all. I committed the same sin I did back then. Because I hesitated to extend my hand to you… "**

_**The witch's scent!** _

**"You nearly died."**

**"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but you decided to do this alone to atone for that?"**

**Rem stopped crying as Subaru closed his eyes.**

**"Rem…" he called.**

**The maid slowly looked up at him, with a look so broken.**

**"Yes." She softly answered.**

**"Super slap!" Subaru headbutted the girl making her step back and look at him in shock.**

Emilia and Beatrice's eyes widened as they never imagined Subaru doing the same thing he did with them.

The same way he saved Emilia in the tomb.

The same way he saved Beatrice from the library.

By calling them dumb.

**"For starters, are you dumb? No, you are dumb!"**

**"Barusu, the cut on you forehead is reopened and bleeding again."**

**"Yeah, I know I'm dumb, too! But your sister is even dumber!"**

"What a heinous way to treat a lady." Julius mused in a disappointed fatherly tone.

He did have an excited glint in his eye.

He was cheering Subaru on.

**He turned to the shocked Rem with his blood flowing down his face.**

**"Listen, where I'm from, there's a saying, Three heads are better than one. Or is it two heads. Whatever! The point is, three heads thinking together are harder to break than one arrow alone! It means you should rely on those around you instead of thinking about stuff alone!"**

"Wise words, Subaru-dono." Wilhelm nodded his head at the boy's spirit to help his friends.

The old man hoped that it would wake up their Rem from her own darkness.

**Rem looked at him, bewildered.**

**"Subaru-kun…" She said softly…**

***Rustle ***

**Her eyes widened as the rustling increased around them.**

**"Damn…"**

**Subaru looked at the oncoming herd of Dogs.**

**"Ram, which way should we run to get outside the barrier?"**

**"We'd have to run left at full speed. What's your plan?"**

**"I could shove Rem toward you and run tragically to the right-"**

**"You'll draw the ulgarm's attention while I take Rem and run?" Ram cut him off the like the polite maid she was.**

**"Could you not expose my attempt at hiding my embarrassment so easily?!"**

**"There's no way you'll survive. Please don't. If you do that, I'll… " Rem closed her eyes in guilt.**

"Subaru…" Emilia was now both worried for and angry at her knight for always choosing this route.

"Why does he choose to be a bait all the time?" Otto facepalmed in frustration similar to Emilia's.

**"Don't worry. I have a brilliant plan you don't know about to round up all the mabeasts."**

**"Subaru-kun, why would you do all this?"**

**"Well… " Subaru turned and picked Rem up to place her on Ram's back.**

**He posed before the two and smiled at Rem.**

**"You were my partner on my very first date." He patted her head and smiled warmly. "I wouldn't be so heartless as to desert you."**

Rem's eyes widened as she heard words she was once confused at but saw memories she was ashamed for.

The memory of the first date in Subaru's second loop at the mansion. When he first made her smile.

**Rem stared at him in awe.**

**He smirked and turned towards the beasts.**

**"All right, guess I'd better go and do this. Take care of Rem, Onee-sama!" He ran to face the dogs.**

**"I'll be praying for our safe reunion, Barusu." she ran with Rem on her back in a different direction.**

**Subaru is shown running with his hand limp from the dislocated shoulder.**

**"Barusu's risking his life to buy us time. Lets make the most of it."**

**Subaru runs and runs from two ulgarms chasing him. He looks ahead to find the little pup smirking at him with barred teeth and wide red eyes as the herd behind him growled at the boy.**

Everyone held their breathes collectively as they all thought the same thing.

'What are you doing Subaru?'

_**Music play: Redo** _

**"I'd love to finish you off right about now…" Subaru glared as he stood before the pup.**

**The little dog growled and stomped his paws into the dirt as hard as he could. Black smoke began surrounding the creature and he began getting bigger and bigger.**

**Soon, Subaru was faced with a giant Ulgarm beast king ten times his size.**

**It roared down at him with razor sharp teeth at the ready.**

**Subaru glared up at it. Even though he was cornered from every side by many smaller ulgarms, he kept glaring at the king.**

**"I've got an ace up my sleeve, too!"**

**Subaru slowly puts something in his mouth.**

**"It's you and me, pal. Get ready!"**

**Rem is watching the boy's face off with horrified eyes.**

**"Sister! Subaru-kun is… Subaru-kun is… "**

**"Don't look back, Rem. Barusu's determination will be for nothing."**

"You just left him, I suppose?!" Beatrice screamed as she watched with wide eyes.

Everyone was at the thin edge of their seats to watch what he planned.

**Rem watched with despaired eyes… tears fall…**

**images of her time with him play…**

**His smile.**

**"Sissy!" Rem yells out in agony as she closes her eyes.**

**Ram is so shocked she falls over.**

**Rem looks behind her quickly towards the boy as the giant monster towered over him.**

**"Subaru-kun!" Rem shouts his name in terror and sadness.**

**Subaru smirks.**

**The new butler of L. Mathers estate readies the sword of the villagers in his hand and shouts to the sky.**

**"Shamac!"**

"Oh this moron!" Felix shouted as he looked on with an excited smile.

Crusch also smiled at the boy's tactics. They were all so addicting to see play out.

**The beasts could only blink in shock as a black cloud of dark smoke overtook their senses.**

**Subaru ran through the darkness, with his target visible to him and only him.**

**He jumps and stabs his sword directly into the king's neck.**

**He drops down and smirks.**

**"I could do without the bugs, but I appreciate the bocco fruit! Thanks for that brats!"**

**He spits out a sucked bocco and looks at Rem.**

"Yes! I put in there! I was the one who helped him!" Petra jumped in excitement.

"It won't be eno'gh" Garfiel shook his head as he kept his eyes glued on the screen.

***Growl! ***

**"Crap-"**

**Subaru is surprised to find the king towering over him. The monster crushed Subaru under it's paw, pinning the boy underneath it.**

**The struggling boy quickly takes out the broken sword from the beast's neck and stabs it's mouth, making it howl in pain.**

**"What's the matter? Bring it on, boss garm!"**

**Subaru readies his sword once again as he glares at the beast.**

***GROWL! ***

**The angry king swiftly swipes his paw to crush the insolent child that hurt him.**

**And by a second…**

**Subaru Natsuki would've been crushed…**

**If it wasn't for one gay ass clown.**

**"Ulgoa!"**

**Subaru watched with shock as fire balls rapidly dropped all around him, hitting every beast and burning them to ashes.**

**Even the king was no match for the sheer strength of these fire attacks.**

**Slowly, a figure was hovering down infront of the boy with a wide smile on his face.**

**"Oh, my! You look an absoluuuuute friiiight!"**

"I can't believe this… but I'm glad for your presence for once." Anastasia sounded what most of the people in the room were thinking.

"Come on! Give me all the thank you's that I deseeeeerve!" Roswaal stretched his arms wide and smirked smugly towards the crowd.

No one paid him any mind.

**Subaru smiles in relief.**

**"You're way late, Ros-chi… "**

**Roswaal chuckles.**

**Subaru sat down crossed legged and rested. "I'm surprised you knew where to find me, though."**

**"Emilia-sama drove it into me quite thoroughly in the village."**

**Subaru looked confused.**

**Roswaal intertwined his hands together and clenched his cheeks. "Even if it's rash or reckless, he'll use magic if he's cornered, so don't lose sight of him from above, she saaaid." He said in a mocking Emilia voice.**

"I was going to thank you for saving this dum dum. But I guess you had to open you mouth. Hmph!" Emilia huffed and hugged her sleeping boy tight.

Roswaal just chuckled while the rest giggled at the scene.

**"Roswaal-sama!" Ram shouted as she limped with her sister toward the lord.**

**"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you." Ram bowed while holding her sister.**

**"Oh, not at all. In fact, you both did fine work in my absence. I will most certainly show my gratitude for what you've done for me. You have my word." Roswaal smiled gratefully at the butler boy.**

**"Subaru-kun!"**

**Subaru could do nothing but stay crushed underneath Rem's body as she dropped on him and hugged him tightly.**

**"Rem, that hurts! Stop! I'm kinda hurt all over again."**

**Rem was having none of it as she cried on his chest. "You're alive… You stayed alive… Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!" She whined and cried into his chest.**

**"This again…"**

**Subaru's tired eyes rolled into the back of his head once again…**

**Darkness…**

"Come on." Ram looked at her sister with a despaired face.

Something has to help Rem. Please.

**Change scene…**

**Subaru is shown waking up in the same robes, in the same bed, looking at the same ceiling as he's restart point.**

**He had died.**

"What!?" Emilia screamed

"No!" Garfiel gripped his hair in despair.

"I-I don't understand! Barusu had died?!" Ram asked with a wide manic expression.

"Fuck off!" Al shouted in rage.

"After all of that! Come on!" Ricardo sounded out in rage.

**Subaru had Returned by Dea-**

**"Are you awake?"**

**Subaru slowly looked at the source of the voice. Finding a blue haired maid sitting on a chair beside his bed and holding his hand tightly wasn't what he expected.**

**"Did I do this? Like, grabbed you and never let go?" Subaru looked at their hands and then at Rem with an embarrassed smile.**

**Rem looked down with a forlorn expression.**

**"No, um… this is, well… it was me. You looked like you were in pain while you slept, so I… "**

**"You held my hand?"**

**"I don't know what to do at times like these, so I did what would have made me the happiest if I were in your place… "**

"Whew!" Otto wiped his brow with a smile.

"He didn't die, thank goodness." Anastasia sighed in relief.

"Oh, have you taken a liking to the boy?" Crusch quickly caught on to the greedy merchant's words.

Anastasia huffed and looked away.

Crusch's suspicion didn't fade. She knew that the smart girl wasn't answering because she would be caught easily.

No matter how many years of thievery and bribing in merchant business could ever beat a divine blessing of the wind.

**Subaru sat up and smiled at the maid. "Anyway, I'd like to hear the rest… I mean, I'd like to know how it ended. Were my curses removed?"**

**Rem nodded her head while looking at the floor. "Yes. Roswaal-sama took care of all the mabeasts. So there's no chance the curses will activate."**

**Subaru sighed with relief.**

**Rem slowly bowed her head to him.**

**"I'm sorry, Subaru-kun."**

**"Hey, come on… Lift your head, Rem. There's nothing wrong with me."**

**Rem didn't raise her head, letting Subaru just stare at her with a smile.**

**"You always look calm, but you're not calm or collected at all, are you?" Subaru chuckled.**

**"I do realize that I am a powerless and incompetent demon clan dropout. So no matter what I do, I can never match my sister. I'm only her replacement, and one far inferior to her. Good for nothing."**

**Rem started to tear up as she stared at the floor.**

**"Why was I the one to keep my horn? Why couldn't sister be the one to keep her horn? Why was she born with only one horn? Why did we have to be twins?" Rem was sniffling and gasping from the sadness. Subaru was looking at her with pity filling his black eyes.**

**"I'm sorry. That was a strange thing for me to say. Please forget it." She began wiping her eyes while looking away from the boy.**

" **You know, Rem, you keep putting Ram on a pedestal and undermining yourself, but I don't think Ram's situation would be any better if she were in your position. Ram is weaker than you, she can't cook, she slacks off on the job, she says mean things… "**

"If I didn't need you right now I woulda killed you! Stupid Barusu." Ram gritted her teeth and waited for any signs of her sister's recovery.

**"Y-You're wrong! Sister's true self is more… if she had her horn, you wouldn't say… " Rem tried to defend her sister's honor.**

**"But Ram doesn't have her horn, so I don't know that Ram. I'm pretty sure you're the only one who cares whether she has a horn or not. What Ram doesn't have, you do. Just accept that."**

Everyone's breathing hitched as they witnessed Rem's body move on it's on.

She stared at the screen.

"Come on, Barusu!" Ram pleaded softly.

**"You're kind, you're hardworking, you always do your best, and your chest is bigger than hers!"**

**Rem pouted at the nasty bastard.**

"Dirty, Subaruuuu!"

"Disgusting, infact!"

People giggled and laughed in sheer disbelief.

Rem… was chuckling while staring the screen with her blue darkened eyes.

**"If you hadn't been around, those dogs would've chewed me to death. I was saved because you were there. And as you can see I'm alive. Not only because of your sister, but because of you." Subaru stood up and held Rem's hand while smiling at her.**

Rem's head lowered down as she let the smile turn into a thin line of emotions killed.

**Rem looked away. "My true sister could have done much more."**

**"Maybe so. But the one who was there for me was you."**

The maid's head raised a little. Looking almost hopeful, she watched.

**Rem's eyes widened as she stared up at him while he held her hand with both of his.**

**"I'm glad you were there. Thank you."**

Eyes widened in disbelief.

Mind… her mind…. Mind.

Her mind was being restored. Her heart was feeling something. Something other than the cold embrace of self loathing and helplessness.

But the grip of guilt crushed her soul so she can't feel the full effect.

**"I… I told you that I'm only my sister's replacement… "**

**"Don't define yourself that way. It's too sad. Of course, I haven't heard the details of how she lost her horn, and I won't ask, so I'll never know. And since I don't know, I get to talk as if I know all about it."**

The guilt that had trapped her was slowly lifting.

**Subaru tapped his forehead with his finger and smiled at the standing maid.**

**"All you have to do is be the horn Ram doesn't have. You two can be a demon together."**

"The darkness is… fading."

Everyone watched with baited breath and widened eyes between the broken girl and the screen.

"Come on, Natsuki-san." Otto whispered and cheered his hero on.

**Rem looked down in sadness.**

**"Also, you call yourself a replacement, but no one could replace you."**

**"But…" Her voice weak, Rem tried to argue.**

**"Where I come from, there's a saying, 'Demons laugh when you talk about next year.' So… Laugh, Rem."**

"Laugh Rem. Help her Subaru." Emilia smiled and held her hands to her chest as she prayed this would get Rem back.

Come on, Subaru.

**"Wipe off the sad face and laugh. Laugh while we talk about the future! Let's talk while looking forward to make up for all the time you've wasted looking back. We can start by talking about tomorrow."**

"I can see the light." Rem produced a dead whisper as her dull eyes watched.

**"Tomorrow?"**

**"Yep, tomorrow. You can say anything, like… Whether you'll make a Japanese- or Western-style breakfast tomorrow, or whether you'll put on your right or left shoe first. It can be something silly like that. No matter how silly it is, you can talk about a tomorrow because you have a tomorrow.**

**How about it?"**

"You have a tomorrow? You're alive? But I killed you." Rem's eyes shed tears down her face as he guilt gripped her tightly and stopped her from feeling anything else.

**"I am… very weak. So I'm sure I'll end up leaning on you." Rem looked at him in guilt.**

**"What's so wrong with that?" Subaru asked, surprising the maid.**

The grip softened as the honesty and clarity filled her. Why would a boy who hated her sound so eager to help her?

Does that mean he cares for her?

**"I'm weak, stupid, scary-looking, and dense. But I still live my life expecting others to take care of things for me."**

Felix and Julius looked down as they had berated the boy for those reasons as well.

**Subaru rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.**

**"We can lean on each other as we move forward. Let's laugh and talk about tomorrow with our arms around each other's shoulders. It's always been my dream to talk about next year with a demon while we both laugh!"**

"Come on! Cap'n! You wonderful bastard!" Garfiel cheered as he noticed the light coming back into Rem's eyes.

"How does he do it?" Ricardo slumped back and watched in amazement as the boy charmed yet another lady.

**Subaru smiled charmingly…**

**The wind blew around them as Rem's smile widened beautifully and tears of happiness came out of her eyes.**

**"You are demonically inspired." Rem chuckled through her happy tears.**

**Subaru winked "Right?"**

**Subaru patted her head as she cried and giggled at the same time.**

**Title card:**

_**Rem** _

And the dam broke.

"Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!" Rem screamed in agony as the grip of guilt was evaporated with that single line. As she remembered everytime he would say it to her.

When he said it after he confessed to loving her.

So the confused and tired maid only hugged the boy tightly while crying into his chest.

"Subaru-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I love you!"

Everyone watched with pitying looks as they understood something that had passed them all like an afterthought.

"This part of Subaru's life was harder on Rem thyan any one else." Felix softly noted as he watched the sad yet relieving scene.

Many nodded their heads as they watched with tired looks.

Ram sighed in relief and smiled through her tears.

"So _this_ is why you hold him so close to your heart." Crusch whispered to herself as she watched that previous scene.

Could she have a moment like that with him? How would it feel like to have someone make her feel like she has all she needs in this world?

Crusch just smiled at the boy at the front row.

**Scene change…**

**"By the way, Ram, did you find the one who was controlling the maaaaabeasts?"**

**"Yes, but the trail had already vanished."**

**The screen shows Ram standing infront of Roswaal as he sat on his desk chair in the office. It was night time so the entire room was dark.**

**"It seems one of the children that Barusu and Rem brought back from the forest disappeared the next day."**

**"Was this all connected to the battle for the throne, as well? The Bowel Hunter, Mabeast masters… We've gotten involved with some bizarre chaaaaaracters."**

"So it wasn't you?" Ricardo eyed the clown stink eyed.

Everyone looked at the clown as he shook his head and answered.

"That wasn't made by meeeee."

Emilia and most of the watchers looked at Crusch and Reinhard.

"Truth." "Telling the truth."

"Having the two confirm it… Who was it that sent the assassin then?"

No one answered Anastasia's knight.

Julius leaned back and accepted the silent challenge.

**"No matter how many strange characters you face, you aren't the sort of man to lose heart, are you?"**

**"My, how audaaaaacious you've become." Roswaal smiled softly and whispered. "Come here."**

**Ram sat down on his lap as he caressed her head. "I was unable to attend to you for a whole night, after aaaaall."**

**"I'm sorry. Please do."**

"That's fucking creepy man." Al sounded angry a bit.

Roswaal just flipped the bird nonchalantly.

**"You've used quite a lot of mana. May the stars protect you."**

**Roswaal began shooting mana from his fingertip and into the place where her horn used to be.**

**Ram sighed in content as Roswaal smiled over her.**

**"I will be busy again for a time. I know it will be haaaard on you, but I'll be coooounting on you and Rem."**

**"As you wish. Since that fiery night, my body has belonged to you, Roswaal-sama."**

**"I must win this battle for the throne, no matter what it takes. For the sake of my goal… "**

**"For the coming day when I kill the dragon… " Roswaal whispered menacingly.**

*WHOOOOOOSHSHSHSHHSHS! *

"Hell yeah!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Kill 'em dead!"

Roswaal spat some blood as his throat was stomped on by Reinhard while Julius prepared the broken chair leg to torture the man.

"Roswaal L. Mathers, you've been found guilty for treason against Lugunica's holy dragon. By all accounts and by my own eyes, we have witnessed your transgression and malicious intent on our beloved kingdom. Before I provide your verdict, what say you in your defense."

Roswaal just looked up at the Sword Saint with a smile.

"I regret nothing."

Reinhard glared and stomped harder on the clown.

"You're punishment is-"

**Nope. You don't call nothing in this room buddy. I fought off Satella herself to make this session happen and you won't ruin this for me.**

Reinhard could feel a pulse forcing him to flew towards his seat and sit down.

The red-haired knight looked up with a strong glare as his entire being was commanded.

"But… He's a traitor-"

**Spare me the nonsense Mr. Hero. You're beloved grandpa serves a woman that wants to end the covenant with the dragon. That's also treason and I don't see someone stomping her through my fucking floor.**

**I don't care for this clown and you will get a chance to slap him around.**

**But I want you all to watch this for now.**

**Leave. The treason thing. Alone. Your dragon isn't an angel.**

"How preposterous?! That man needs to pay for hi-"

"Julius!"

The knight looked at his lady with shock.

"Just leave it be for now, kay?"

"-Yes, Anastasia-sama."

"You did good." Felt nodded at her knight in satisfaction.

"Felt-sama?" Reinhard looked at his lady in surprise.

"I don't care about that dragon or whatever but I liked the way you beat down that clown."

Reinhard smiled at his lady. She always knew how to make him feel better.

Crusch kept her eyes lingering on the clown with one finale question.

"Why would you want such a wish?"

Roswaal just cleaned himself up with the help of Ram and smiled at the crowed like nothing ever happened.

"None of your buuuuusiness."

Everyone decided to leave it at that as they didn't want more from the clown.

He was too creepy and his prospects were too unsavory.

One thing is for sure though…

"Emilia must not win." Felix muttered the thought on Julius's and Reinhard's minds.

To stop Roswaal's treason. They needed to take down the camp that he housed.

That would mean.

"We must fight Subaru." Reinhard fell into hopeless agony as he refused to look where his friend was.

Julius just stared at the screen in a defeated gaze.

**Scene change…**

**"You're constantly getting hurt, aren't you Subaru? You came to this mansion in the first place because you were injured. It's only been four days since then." Emilia is standing under the moonlight in the garden while scolding her servant that was standing with a nervous smile on his face.**

**"It's not like I get hurt because I want to. The world's just a little harsh on me… So you're welcome to spoil me rotten, since no one else will, Emilia-tan!" Subaru wiggled in place at the thought.**

**"Don't joke around!" Emilia scolded and glared at the ground in frustration. "Puck kept trying to stop me from going after you guys, too. Who knows what would've happened if Roswaal hadn't made it back? Do you get it?" Emilia glared at Subaru admonishing.**

**"Still, I suppose you saved me again."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I brought you to the mansion as thanks for saving me, and now… still, thank you so much!" Emilia beamed at him.**

**Subaru waved his arms around with beet red cheeks.**

**"Hey, it's fine, it's fine!"**

**"I thought you'd say that, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I need to do something to thank you… " Emilia looked to be deep in thought.**

**Subaru smiled softly.**

**"I see. Well, then, I'll take you up on that."**

**Subaru suddenly got into her face with a wide smile.**

**"Go on a date with me, Emilia-tan!"**

**"A date?"**

**"We'll go out together, see the same things, eat the same things, do the same things, and share the same memories."**

**"And that's all you want?"**

**"That's exactly what I want. I want to show you off to the village kids, and there's this awesome flower field! Even if all we do is stroll around it'll be a special occasion for me!" Subaru beamed with his smile wide.**

**Emilia chuckled in amusement. "All right. I'll go on a date with you." She smiled gratefully at him.**

**Subaru's face lit up like a Christmas tree.**

**"Yes! That's why you're my EMF!"**

**Emilia stared at him in confusion as he jumped around.**

**"Oh, EMF stands for Emilia-tan, major fairy!"**

**Emilia chuckled at him.**

**Soon, Subaru was chuckling with her as well.**

_**End credits: Styx Helix** _

**Episode 6 Director's Cut. End.**

** _"… Second Arc. End."_ **

Emilia wiped a few tears from her eyes as she felt oddly refreshed.

"That was exhausting!" Mimi leaned on her brother.

"I agree, there was too much happening in that Arc, as the screen calls it." Crusch rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I wonder what the third arc will be?" Otto asked in nervous curiosity.

**First, let me congratulate all of you for finishing this Arc.**

The cast was surprised to see tens of doors open up before them.

**These doors each have a bath and a bedroom with food and water for you all to freshen up.**

**Sleep well and tell me when you're ready.**

**Subaru won't be waking up until passed the third Arc… I think. But he's fine for now.**

**Go and get some rest to see what Subaru had to endure to give you all a happy ending.**

**Next viewing, well be a little interlude between Arcs 2 and 3.**

**So go to sleep.**

The cast had no other choice but to listen to their warden.

**Next up.**

_**OVA Episode Memory Snow… Interlude…** _

_**On hold until the cast gets ready…** _

* * *

Oh my Allah! Someone save me from this paaaaaiiiin.

I've been trying my best to make this chapter interesting at all costs. I hope it was to your enjoyment.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for supporting me. We finished this fucking Arc! Finally!

Now I just need to bypass this OVA…

and then…

Shit gets real…

Let me state a few things before we end it…

Frozen Bonds will be done after the Season 2. it has Emilia's backstory and I want Subaru to be awake to see it.

As for our sleepy boy… I have special things planned for him. You guys think that he might dampen the experience of the second season but I think that I could do special things with him awake and watching with the rest.

If enough of you ask me to keep him asleep however, I will head to your requests.

One more thing… Someone on Reddit messaged me an improved version of the first two chapters of this story, which made me facepalm so hard at how many mistakes he's had to correct and how much better he wrote the story than I did.

I will be proof reading them to see if I have anything to add over them and then I will post em since he was generous enough to give them to me for free. I will put his name up on both chapters to remember him and his kindness.

The guy's name is **u/Zarno102**

Thanks for the help man.

Thank you so much for everything… and wait for me… as I finish the first of the OVA's.

And then we start on Arc 3.

* * *

*Clank *

"I knew would come here again."

"…"

"You have no power to resist me."

"It's not you I'm here for, Joseff."

"Oh I know what you're here for! But I'm doing this to help you!"

"All you have to do to help, is to shut your fucking mouth, and give me my pillow."

"It's controlling you! You need to resist!"

"I'll count to three Joseff."

"I thought I was your friend…"

"Not after you took my pillow."

*BOOOOMMM *

"I'm sorry… but you won't be sleeping on me today, Author-chan~"

"Tck! You s-slut of a fluffy bed accessory."

"No! What are you doing?!"

*Bam! *

"...GHK!"

"Oh you thought I couldn't move? Hahahaha of course I can move and shoot both of you in the stomach. I'mma fucking pillow, Joey boy. Not a retard blanket."

"Fuck this pillow…"

"No Joseff. We sleep on them not fuck them."

"Fuck you as well Author-san."

"That's fair."


	8. Chapter 8: OVA 1 Memory Snow

**Chapter 8: Ep OVA 1 Memory Snow**

* * *

A little girl with drills was looking out of her door at the large theater room.

"Have you slept well, I suppose?" The girl said to her company as they stood beside her and looked at the dark room.

"Hm? Um, yes. I slept really well thanks for asking, Beako-chan. Have you-"

"If you're asking if Betty slept well last night then the answer will have to be a fat no, infact."

"...You were having nightmares too, huh."

"What a stupid question, infact. Of course, I had nightmares after I've been forced to see my greatest shame on that window."

"You're not alone you know."

Beatrice stopped staring at the theater from the doorway to her room and looked at the beautiful half-elf that stood beside her.

"You've been blaming yourself too, I suppose?"

Emilia's amethyst eyes were filled with sorrow for a moment before she shook her head and gazed into the dark theater room.

"I'm the reason he suffered so much. I'm the one who made him go through this pain and horror on his own."

Beatrice raised a brow at the girl as Emilia continued speaking while staring into the darkness.

"I know he couldn't tell me anything because of… well, this power of his… But… I reaaaally want to help my knight!"

Emilia was clenching her robes with trembling hands...No. Her entire body was trembling in place as she glared at the floor she was standing on with a guilt ridden glare of disdain.

"I should've done more." Emilia sniffled as she thought about all the moments he's been fighting on his own.

"All alone… From another world… Dying time and time again… To save me… To help me… and yet he keeps waiting for me to tell him I love him!" Emilia was full on glaring hatefully and uselessly at the floor as her tears ran down her pouting cheeks.

"He's an idiot!"

Beatrice was now looking at the elf with a wide eyed expression.

Emilia was still glaring at the ground with her fists shaking manically as she continued to talk trough her sobs.

"A wonderful stupid dummy that's not cutely silly or amazingly brave at all! I hate him! I hate how he didn't just run away from me the first time he died! How he still saves me and all of us after all the pain he went through. I hate that I can't think of anything else to blame him about since he's been so good to me. I want him to still be with me. I want him to love me more!"

"What a child you are I suppose." Beatrice shook her head at the elf.

Emilia glared at the spirit and ignored her tears. "Yes, I know that this is a reaaaally selfish wish. But… I don't care!"

Beatrice stared at the girl with a confused look.

Emilia wiped away the tears and stared into the dark room once more as she leaned on her own door way.

With a determined look that showed off as if she was glaring through her beautiful facial features, Emilia sounded her the conclusion to her feelings.

"I don't care… I want to learn more about what I had done to him. This pain… No one should go through such pain on their own."

"You'll have to fight the jealous one, I suppose."

"I'll die for him."

"He will follow, infact."

"… Then I'll help him through the pain."

"Lap pillows and cutesy smiles won't be enough help, infact."

Emilia gazed down at the unimpressed spirit once more with a look of pure determination.

"I want to show him my love for him. I won't lose him to death again."

Beatrice just stared at the half-elf girl emotionless.

"Is that what you think is best for him? After we neglected his pain and mental instability? Do you know that he might have died more times during the whale hunt and the sanctuary troubles? Do you think that you can take that pain from him?"

As Beatrice stared at Emilia with her own eyes tearing up as her uselessness and guilt crushed whatever heart she has in her spiritual body.

Beatrice was just as confused as this guilt ridden half elf was.

"Betty… Wants to help him too, infact."

Beatrice glared at Emilia and let her cheeks be spoiled by the tears running down.

"He's Betty's Subaru! I should've been the one to help him through this pain!" Beatrice hugged her arm tight as she began sobbing. No longer was she an elegant being. Just a little girl crying for her incompetence.

Emilia slowly lowered down and hugged the little girl.

"He couldn't tell us Beako. Sure, we could've made more efforts to help. But we chose to respect he's privacy."

"You don't get it, I suppose…" Beatrice whispered through Emilia's shoulder.

The half-elf leaned back and quickly caught on to Beatrice's ominous tone. "Why are you avoiding my eyes, Beako?"

Emilia narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she leaned closer to stare the little girl clearly.

"What do you know that I- we don't?"

Stern, commanding, demanding, ordering.

"Never would I've imagined that you could take such a tone with me…" Beatrice looked away, refusing to meet Emilia's eyes.

Emilia quickly gripped the girl's chin and softly moved her head to look her in the eye once again. This time, Emilia's eyes were less warm and more sharp and scary.

"Please tell me. What have you seen?"

Beatrice trembled in place, whimpering as she looked down.

"I-I… I can't I suppose." Broken and defeated her voice was, which immediately set flame to Emilia's curiosity.

"Why?" Emilia softly asked as some warmth came back to her tone and glare.

"B-Because S-Subaru made Betty promise…"

Emilia slowly hugged Beako into her chest and patted the little girl's head. "Shhhh… "

"I-I wanted to help… H-He said that Betty couldn't understand him and that H-He would do it alone… I tried to stop him… But he keeps ignoring Betty."

Emilia stayed quiet as the little spirit hiccuped and sobbed in her hug. She tightened her grip around Beako and tried to give the little broken girl all the love she could.

She could understand one thing from the hitched ramblings of the despaired spirit girl.

Emilia now knew… Subaru was doing something, very, very stupid.

"How much were you going to suffer alone? My poor knight." Emilia softly sighed and continued to hug Beatrice in between the doorways to both of their rooms and in the entrance to the inactive theater.

* * *

Reinhard knew something was wrong with his lady.

Much to his shame, he hadn't noticed that Lady Felt was too quiet at the end of the last viewing.

That meant that he has failed a very important task as her knight.

It wasn't his fault however, as Lady Felt would surely understand how busy he had been with his thought-

Who was he kidding? He was a failure of a knight! How could he be so disorderly and discomposed like that?!

"Yo, Reinhard! Come on into the room quickly I don't have all day."

…

He's lady was sooo amazing! How she just forgives he's laziness like an afterthought was evidence of how big heart her heart was!

"I'm here to serve you, Lady Felt-sama, future Queen of our belove-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I want to talk to you about what we saw in that room."

Reinhard sighed tiredly and looked at the ground. What they saw… was too much to process.

"What are your thoughts on it?"

Reinhard looked up and noticed that his lady was now sitting on her bed and looking at him in expectancy.

"… Your beautiful scarlet eyes look like they're scheming something milady."

The great Sword Saint immediately caught the flying boot sent his way. He was expecting it.

"Don't change the subject, Idiot! I'm serious here, what do you think about everything?"

Noticing the sad glint in her eyes, the knight simply dropped his smiling facade to look at the floor.

"It was… a lot to think about."

Felt nodded and looked down at her dangling legs with a disturbed expression that made the saint want nothing more than to delete everything from her memory… he probably could…

"I don't know how he does it…" Felt softly murmured.

"Forgive me for not understanding Milady… Does what?"

He didn't need to ask whom.

"How he keeps smiling after all of that! He died, Reinhard! Died! And not just some simple and clean deaths. These were painful! You could see hell reflect in his eyes."

"Felt-sama…"

"*sob*… Big bro was dealing with so much pain and that Witch won't let him talk about it to anyone… "

Reinhard couldn't do anything here. He was at a dead end.

What do you do when your liege begins crying over the painful life of someone you considered a friend?

Hug her?

Cry instead of her?

Emotional support wasn't in the manuals dammit!

"… I want to help him."

Reinhard felt alarmed immediately… "That tone you're using… what are you planning Felt-sama?"

He dreaded the answer.

Felt finally looked him in the eye… with the most determined fire burning in her scarlet eyes he had ever seen.

"What do y-"

"I want to save him. I want him to be by my side and keep him away from that creepy clown guy."

Reinhard stared at his mistress in sheer disbelief.

"M-Milady… You know that Natsuki Subaru is a knight under the Mathers name. Not to mention, he's Emilia-sama's chosen Knight. Putting that fact into account and who Emilia-sama is. Subaru would be a royal knight serving another candidate to the throne. You can't ha-"

"I don't care. I want him to serve under my employment. I don't want to make him my knight but I can at least get him where he won't be killed."

Reinhard just stared shell shocked. "Where is this coming from, Milady? Why are you so determined to-"

"Because I'm being greedy."

"What?" Reinhard was just dumbfounded.

"I've had nothing for almost all my life… I've suddenly been thrown into this stupid race for a kingdom I hate and want to destroy against my will and now that I look at it, I wouldn't have had to enter this race if it wasn't for big bro!"

Felt smirked at her knight.

"I want him to take responsibility and help me through this."

"But he wants to be with Emilia-sama!"

"Than we make her our partner."

At this point, Reinhard was just confused.

"Excuse me, Milady but… Nani?"

Felt had a diabolical smirk on her face as she laid out her plan.

"You heard what that clown wants to do right?"

"Of course I did, I would take him to the block if I could!"

Reinhard answered on impulse as he remembered that clown's words. The holy dragon that gave his family so much and protected the world from so many threats.

It wasn't just treason to want to kill him, it was a sin.

Reinhard wasn't really angry or offended but he did feel a strong urge to punish that man for his crime.

It's his code.

"But why do you care Felt-sama? You said that you want to destroy this kingdom and rebuild it… even though it's a bit extreme to put it like that but I'm sure that you have a meticulous plan that would achieve the desired outcome with out any unnecessary dama-"

"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, I want you to arrest that guy once we get out of here."

"But… "

"But what?" Felt asked with a cute tilt of her head. "He just committed a treasonous crime didn't he? Why can't you arrest him?"

"I can and maybe I will… but… he sponsors a camp that rivals yours to the race for the throne. People might think that you're lying."

"Not if we get big sis to join our camp."

Reinhard looked apprehensive. "I don't think that's something you can do Felt-sama…"

"Of course we can! If big sis wants to be the king so bad then we tell her that we two can run the kingdom together."

"We can't do that, Milady! And why would you want the Emilia camp to enter ours anyway?"

Reinhard tried not to pull his hair at his lady's stubbornness.

Felt looked indentured. "Haven't you been hearing anything I was saying? I'll take big sis into my camp because she won't be able to participate in the race."

"What are yo-!"

Felt smirked as Reinhard's face contorted to that of shocked understanding.

"Y-You want me to jail the sponsor of the Emilia-camp. Without funding and status to impress the royals, Emilia-sama wouldn't be able to stand infront of the council."

Felt smirked and nodded her head. "With that, I will offer Big sis a chance to join my camp and have her help us get to the throne."

Reinhard's eyes were as wide as saucers as he began thinking of anything to stop the horrible idea.

"B-But Emilia-sama has her own reasons to be the king."

"Right. Equality for everyone and an ideal world for all. That's exactly what we're doing so she would be able to achieve everything she wants even if I was king. She just needs to be in my camp."

"… And Subaru will follow her to your side, making him fulfill your wish and stay to help you since Emilia-sama works for you."

Reinhard looked at his lady with a face that wrote his sheer awe at the cunning mind.

Naturally, Felt threw her shoe at his face.

He was expecting that one too.

"Subaru won't be able to leave his friends behind." The knight tried to argue.

"We take them in as well."

Reinhard looked down and shook his head at the memory of Otto and Garfiel laughing with Subaru.

"Why are you so against the idea?"

"I'm not." Reinhard weakly protest underneath Felt's questioning glare.

"Then why do you want to stop me? You were gonna execute the clown on the spot a few hours ago. Why is it different now? You're going to punish him when we go outside this world right?"

Reinhard closed his eyes and nodded.

"Then Big sis's camp would've lost the sponsor anyway! So why can't I make what I want happen?" Felt whined for an answer.

Reinhard looked away from his lady and his face dropped in shame. How could he do such a thing to someone he respected and wanted to be his friend.

He wants to help Subaru with everything. He wants to be an Otto to Subaru. He wants a friend.

How could he place Subaru in such a position? Have the boy be forced to trust Reinhard and treat him with respect just because Felt-sama had 'helped' Emilia's camp.

Reinhard wanted a friend not an associate.

"I don't think I'm a good enough friend to have them trust m-"

He stopped the flying pillow coming at his face.

The knight looked at his smirking blonde mistress in confusion.

"What did I tell you?"

"What do you mean, Milady?"

Felt dropped from the bed and walked until she was staring up at him.

"You can be big bro's friend. You can have a friend. I want him as my friend as well."

Reinhard almost choked when Felt hugged his waist.

"I told you before… Be greedy.

For a second… the Sword Saint almost shed tears.

* * *

"Glad you guys could join me for a drink, our host seems very generous in regards to luxuries and beverages."

Anastasia smiled and drank some tea while rubbing her beloved fur scarf that seemed to be moving on its own for some odd reason.

The purple haired merchant smiled cheerfully at her silent camp.

"I hope you slept well, Anastasia-sama."

"Mhm! I slept like a log! I hope that all of you did as well?"

Anastasia was met with varied uncomfortable looks.

She just closed her eyes and nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't. After everything we just saw."

"Why are we here, Boss?" Ricardo impatiently asked as he noticed the scheming look on her face immediately.

"Right, lets get down to business…" Anastasia placed her cup on the table and looked at the members of her camp that were present.

Julius, Ricardo, Mimi and Tivey all waited patiently for their boss.

Anastasia rubbed her scarf and smiled innocently at them. "I have come to a decision that might change the course of history as we know it."

"What do you have in mind boss?" Tivey asked as curious as the rest of the crew.

The merchant princess patted the boy's head and winked at him.

"Before I tell you all what I have in mind. I want to know what you all thought about these 'viewing' sessions we've been embroiled in."

Silence was all that she was met with.

The twins were for once quite as they looked at each other with confused and sad looks as they remembered what they had seen.

Ricardo simply closed his eyes and watched the memories play with an unreadable expression.

Julius simply leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and his head lowered so that his face was hidden behind his purple hair.

"Is this about Subaru?" Julius asked in his usual elegant tone.

"Course it is. We've been watching his life in our world ever since we were transported here." Ricardo snorted and finally opened his eyes to look at his lady.

"Right you are! I want to know what you all think of the boy now that we know his dirty little secret." Anastasia remained cheerful as she asked her band of clearly effected soldiers.

"I think that he's awesome!" Mimi nodded in excitement.

"I think that he's scary." Tivey nervously rubbed his arm and looked away from his sister.

"I don't know what this is about, boss. But I'll tell you that I respect the boy even more than I did after the whale hunt. That's for damn sure." Ricardo declared with his chest puffed out as he felt the rush of excitement flow through him.

Anastasia looked at her silent knight.

Not moving or showing a reaction on his facial features, Julius simply looked up at his mistress and showed her his usual expression of elegance and patience.

His golden irises were so dull that they almost lost color.

"I believe that he's trouble."

"What does that mean?" Ricardo asked with a slightly offed look.

The usually well processed knight just looked like he was lost in thought. As if he was looking for anything to justify an answer.

"Natsuki Subaru is sponsored by a treasonous character and he has ties with the Witch of Env-"

"Tell me the truth Julius-kun~"

The purple haired knight clicked his tongue and looked at his lady as she smugly grinned at him.

"You know, bad mouthing someone just because you're upset with them makes you look really petty."

Her eyes critical and her smirk sharp… she had caught him.

Julius's expression finally gave out and turned into a little scowl that showed how uncomfortable he was.

Anastasia didn't care and continued. "You're upset because you have doubts about Subaru-kun. And that makes you think that your friendship with him was a lie or was fake since the start. That upsets you because your feelings are all confused."

"How can you read me so easily, Milady?" Julius slouched and gave in to his master's assumptions.

He couldn't understand what he wanted. He wanted to be Subaru's friend. He wanted to be someone he trusts. But he's doubts and feelings are making him feel unworthy to Subaru's friendship.

"You and your knightly pride." Ricardo sighed tiredly and looked at his lady.

"So, what's this all about?" The dogman asked.

"I would like you all to understand an idea I've had for a while in my head. Do you guys feel anything when Subaru dies?"

Julius and Ricardo just looked down with grimaces while the twins' faces contorted to those of horror and shock.

"Of course all of us do. Who wouldn't feel horrified and disturbed at such scenes?"

Anastasia nodded her head and slowly rubbed her fur coat.

"I think that Subaru-kun is really useful… I want him."

Hearing the greedy tone made everyone rigid in place.

"What do you mean?" Julius asked in surprise.

"He has other worldly knowledge that could cause an effect like Hoshin's rain but in Lugunica. He has an ability that can control time itself to save everyone. He has ties with the witch and he manages to remain free from her influence as well as the Witch's Cult. Heck, I believe that the boy could be the biggest thorn in the cult's side at the moment."

Anastasia looked at her camp with a smirk. "I want him. I need Subaru Natsuki in my camp."

Julius's breathing hitched while Ricardo and the twins just looked at their lady like she had grown a second head.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

"Not at all! Crusch-sama could ask anything of me and I'll deliver, Nyan!"

"It's my pleasure to take part of your time, Crusch-sama."

A green haired duchess smiled at her two loyal knights.

One a cat boy and the other an old man in butler uniform, the two knelt before her and waited for her orders.

Crusch had a smirk on her face that was only reserved for when she was planning a cutthroat policy that would further her plans according to her ideals.

"I can see you two are well rested so forgive me for my haste but I need to get to my point quickly."

"What's so urgent, Nyan?"

Crusch crossed her long leg and rested her chin on her knuckle while looking at the wall.

"What do you think the other camps are doing at this moment?"

The two knights simply stared at the maiden, knowing that she was thinking her thoughts outloud and not actually talking to them.

"They're probably thinking of ways to take advantage of the Emilia camp's weak position of having their privacy taken."

"For what Crusch-sama?" Felix asked with his eyes confused.

"To find out a way so that they could obtain Subaru-dono." Wilhelm concluded his master's thoughts with a grave sounding voice and a small scowl on his face.

"The boy's powers and abilities are really valuable and his amazing loyalty to his friends is admirable. He has been through so much and I have a hunch that he will be facing many more threats because of his scent."

A cat boy tilted his head in confusion. "Ummm, What does it have to do with us?"

Crusch smirked wide at her knight. "If the Emilia camp has this king maker within their ranks then it would only make since that the rest of the camps start fighting over him."

"Are you saying we should take advantage and take them all out?" Wilhelm asked with a clearly disappointed tone.

Crusch smiled amusingly and shook her head. "What we need to do is to strengthen our alliance with the Emilia camp and make our two camps integral to one another. That way, if something does inevitably happen to them, we can be the first ones to help them and make them trust in us. That way, no matter what other camp that comes after Subaru-san, he would still be by my side."

Crusch was smiling wide as she knew something big was gonna come and she wanted to see what this very reckless and wonderful man would do to get through the trouble.

She was amazed and at awe that this boy went through so much on his first outing in their world. No one had to go through such pain.

But the fact that he made her feel like this with his smiled was just so much more delightful to her.

She also wanted to help him and protect him from the various monsters and uncontrollable happenings such as a revenge sick maid.

Wilhelm looked apprehensive at first but he couldn't disobey. He supposed that Crusch was better to take hold of Natsuki-dono rather than the others.

God knows that his battle hardened heart was couldn't handle any of the boy's death scenes.

It was horrifying to watch…

"I don't get it… why do you need him that badly?"

Wilhelm and Crusch looked at the angry and sad looking Felix.

"Why do you care what happens to him when he let you live with your memories gone?" Felix scowled at the floor while looking at his lady's booted leg with disdain.

"Felix… Subaru-san, is very important… I want him to be mine. There is not a winning chance to anyone if Subaru wasn't in their teams. That's why we need to make plans to counter act immediately."

Wilhelm and Felix looked at one another and then at their smirking Lady.

* * *

"My, my! What a precarious situation I find myself in!"

"Could you stop joking around for a minute?! This is serious! Everyone is gonna try to counter act the camp's sponsor now that you're motive of treason was revealed to the most loyal knights in the kingdom. Natsuki-san is going to be their ultimate goal."

Otto sweated as he talked with the magi clown himself.

"What is boooothering you Otto-kun? Aren't you suppooosed to be our beloved interior affairs minister? These things are supposed to be your job."

Otto slammed his hands on the table and stared Roswaal in the eye.

"You need a plan and quick! If you fall, all of us fall too."

"We got ta keep Cap'n away from the rest." Otto smiled at his friend as Garf glared the clown from his position, leaning at the doorway of the room since he didn't want to get infected with retard clownism.

Garfiel and Otto were both angry and amazed with how their brother managed to get through such an experience and trauma. Garfield was also even more attached to Subaru now since he saw how much pain and suffering he had to go through.

Someone like that deserves his loyalty.

Otto was just trying to make things stable and orderly since he had managed to understand that this will show Subaru suffering again and again. He really hated that his brother was dealing with this alone while he watches like a moron.

"Okayyyy, so what's your plan again?" Roswaal asked as the two boys glared at him.

* * *

"You look as wonderful as ever." A voice laced with sarcasm sounded in the large darkened room.

"Sorry, sister. I know we haven't spoken in a while. I managed to be selfish again and ignore you completely." A hoarse and tired voice replied with a sad undertone.

"No, No. Forget about it. I'm glad you're taking the time to help yourself where I couldn't help you."

"I-I'm so sorry sissy."

"*Sigh* How many times do I have to tell you that what you felt on that night wasn't your fault? I don't blame you for anything and I'm positive that this idiot doesn't blame you either." The voice sounded stern but also pleading.

"I-I know that he forgave me in some form. B-But I need to speak with him about it. I want to know what he really thinks of me…" The voice sounded broken.

"*Sigh* As you wish… I just want you to smile more, Rem."

Rem's tired lips formed a small sweet smile at her worried sister.

Ram sighed a third time and moved to sit on the chair where Roswaal was most likely going to sit next to.

As her sister went to sit down, Rem was left alone with her thoughts and the darkness around her.

She could still see it on the black screen.

The way he cried when he learned that she was the one that had killed him.

The way he pushed himself to the extreme just to help her.

The he was dying, mentally and spiritually because of his power.

This dark power that burdened her love and forced him to have a connection with the people she hated most in this whole wide world.

That power, the Witch's power… was the one that had saved Subaru's life from Rem's unjustifiable crimes.

Satella, the dreaded Witch of Envy, the sole reason for what had happened on that night. When she lost her parents and found out about her selfish disgusting self as she smiled upon Ram's broken horn…. This monster…

Was more deserving of Subaru's love than Rem.

"Don't look like that."

Rem forgot the hellish heartbreak she was swallowed in and looked behind her to find a pouting little maid glaring at her with fierce blue-belle eyes.

"Y-You're… Petra-chan, right?" Rem softly asked since she recognized the girl as one of the kids in the village. She never expected to see any of those kids working at the mansion let alone this young.

Petra shook her head and pointed at the maid with a cute determined glare.

"You can't deal with this on your own, Rem-san!"

The Oni's eyes widened at the little maid's stern tone.

The sound of an elegant giggle startled Rem out of her surprised revere.

A blonde maid with green eyes and a toothy unnatural smile stood behind the little maid and faced Rem.

"F-Frederica-san?"

"You've been busy, Rem-chan."

The beastwoman locked eyes with Rem and smiled softly. "You should listen to dear Petra-chan over here. You can't sit down and look like the entire world hates you. That's insulting to all of us, especially to Ram and Subaru-sama."

Rem's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the two maids.

"She's right Rem-rin." A startled voice came up from behind the maid and made her face the direction of the screen.

From the room's hallways, Emilia and Beatrice walked up the isle and stood infront of Rem.

"E-Emilia-sama!" Rem bowed down to the half-elf and bit her lip in nervousness and fear.

She was afraid of what Emilia will do to punish her.

"Raise your head and look me in the eye, please." Although her tone was soft, the surprisingly commanding undertone wasn't lost on Rem.

When did Emilia become so… leader like?

Rem looked up to be met with Emilia's soft smile and gentle eyes. The maids heart gave a flutter as she felt some kind of motherly warmth overcoming her.

"This… is what Subaru feels like when he faces your smile." Rem whispered in astonishment.

Emilia tilted her head in confusion. "I don't know what your talking about but I'm glad you're feeling a little better."

"Hmph! She better be! Betty gave up her precious Subaru for too long to make her stable enough, I suppose!"

Rem and Emilia looked at the angry slightly disheveled looking spirit girl as she trotted to where Rem was sitting and looked at the boy they've all been suffering the past few hours for.

Subaru Natsuki, laid on the same chair. Not moving an inch from his spot. He's expression was the same. Even though he had a tear stained sweatshirt and a clearly messy hair from all the girl's petting him. Not to forget the clearly damaged hand that's been gripped by Emilia's strength.

The boy just slept soundly, unaware of anything around him.

"Does he sleep like that often, Beako-chan?" Emilia softly asked as she and all the maids stood behind Beatrice.

The previous librarian shook her head and softly held his hand to start taking the poisonous mana from his broken gate.

"He sleeps only when Betty is with him, I suppose. He has nightmares all the time, infact."

Rem and Emilia both looked away from the boy and closed their eyes in guilt and frustration.

"I don't think Natsuki-san would like that look on your faces, Emilia-sama, Rem-san."

Both girls turned to meet Otto's soft glare aimed at them.

The merchant simply shook his head in disappointment at the two. "You're not the only ones who feel shitty about not helping him, but we couldn't do a thing back then since we didn't know. You can't keep blaming yourselves like this."

The two girls simply looked at the ground with forlorn expressions.

How could she forgive him when she put him through so much just because she liked the feeling of his special treatment?

Emilia simply refused to meet he's eyes.

How could she ever look the boy in the eye after she had caused him such horrific memories?

Rem gripped her newly fixed dress and trembled in place.

Now, Otto doesn't punch girls in the face, He's not Kazuma. So… a little intervention needed to happen.

Roswaal punched both Emilia and Rem in the face.

"Let's be beeeest friends!" He announced cheerfully as the two were discombobulated.

_**{*Cut! Cut! That's NOT what happened! So sorry! * }** _

Emilia and Rem simply refused to let go of their guilty hearts as they faced the boy they loved with their backs turned.

Otto sighed in frustration as he begged for a way to help the two.

He looked at his brother, which was looking just bothered as the two were by he's own complete incompetence.

Garfiel was content with just glaring at the floor with his fists shaking. He couldn't help his friends. He couldn't save his captain.

And now he can't even cheer these girls up for Subaru?

"Mine amazing selfs is pathetic." The ragged warrior looked down and clenched his rough teeth in anger.

"Now, young man. That's not a manly look."

Everyone looked behind them and was met with a smirking green haired duchess.

"Crusch-sama?" Otto quickly decided to take the leading rule to speak for his distraught friends.

The green haired duchess stopped infront of the Emilia camp with her knights standing right behind her.

"You needn't be so hard on yourselves like this. We're here to watch Natsuki-sama's life and find out about the mysteries that revolve around him. We just need to help the boy through the pain and make up for all the mistakes we made." Crusch declared to the surprised band infront of her with a stern tone and a confident grin.

"My, oh my! You're really working it in regards to your roooole as our partner, candidate-sama." A cheerful Roswaal suddenly entered the group gathering infront of Subaru and below the screen. He was smiling the same fake and unsettling smile he always wore.

Crusch only gave him an annoyed glance before she started moving to sit down.

"Um…"

Crusch smirked up at the clearly bothered Emilia. "Problem? I needed a change of setting."

Emilia relented and shook her head. "No, its okay, Crusch-sama."

"Thank you, Emilia-sama."

Crusch smiled and leaned in her seat. The one right behind Subaru. She was much closer to the boy now. Emilia felt a little offed at this but she didn't want to seem immature.

"You can sit beside my seat I suppose." Beatrice grunted at Rem in her usual way.

Rem smiled at the spirit with surprise and nodded her head. "Beatrice-sama is so cute."

"...Ghk! You know what? Don't set beside me, I suppose!"

"Isn't she so cute?! I just want to keep hugging her!" Emilia agreed with Rem and ignored the blushing little spirit.

"Ohhhh what's this? I see some of you have already staked your claim over him, huh?" A cheerful voice filled the theater as a certain purple haired merchant princess entered the room with her knights and mercenaries coming in behind her.

Crusch managed to cool her taunting smirk as she glanced at Anastasia with a cool expression.

"I don't know what you mean. It's more comfortable here." The duchess couldn't help her amusement seeping through into her tone as she watched the eyebrow of the usually cool princess twitch.

Anastasia wasn't one to give up a chance though, and here is why Crusch cursed Wilhelm silently for the very first time in her life.

For you see… As Crusch was setting right behind Subaru's row, Felix took her right side to sit.

Why was she upset with the old butler? Simple.

Because Wilhelm chose to sit beside Felix's right side.

Not her empty left.

Which meant…

"Mhm! You're right Duchess-san! This is a reaaaaally comfortable place to sit."

Crusch simply smiled pleasantly to the merchant sitting right beside her.

"I'm glad you see my point so clearly."

"Um, excuse me! What the hell is going on in here?!" A loud voice proclaimed in shock.

Everyone turned to see Felt glaring at the collection around her big bro with Reinhard standing behind her.

As Anastasia's camp began sitting in a striaght line at their mistress's left side, Ricardo and the twins began greeting Otto and Garfiel and the girls that were sitting before them.

"Why are you all so close together now?!" Felt demanded as she stepped closer before the huddled three camps.

Subaru was surrounded by girls. He was fucking swimming.

He had a very on guard Emilia clutching his jacked up hand with her eyes on the girls sitting behind her.

He was her knight!

Parallel to Emilia, Beatrice sat on his other side, full on glaring at the women around her contractor.

To Beatrice's left, was a very jealous glaring Rem. Sitting right beside her was Otto and then Garfiel.

Roswaal took the seat right beside Ram, Frederica and a very angry looking Petra on the third row at the top.

On the second row, Crush was sitting right behind the sleeping boy with her two knights setting to her left.

To the duchess's right side was Anastasia and her own camp sitting in a line parallel to that of Emilia's camp.

With Julius sitting behind Rem, since Anastasia was sitting behind Beatrice. Ricardo sat behind Otto and the twins sat behind Garfiel.

Felt looked at this arrangement and decided that there's one way to solve this.

"Hmph!"

The little girl huffed and stomped angrily to sit right beside Emilia and below Felix's placement in the row.

Emilia simply looked at the little girl with a bewildered face.

Reinhard quietly took his seat beside his mistress. He didn't think much about the fact that he was directly infront of his grandfather.

He ignored that fact. He refused to acknowledge it.

Wilhelm looked at the red mop of hair before him and closed his eyes… from guilt.

As the camps began conversing with one another, the leaders of said camps were all staring at the boy out of the corner of their eyes.

The war had been declared by all of them at the same time.

Emilia was just confused why so many people wanted to get this close to the screen but she guessed that a lot of them had issues with their vision.

She couldn't help but feel the urgent need to clutch Subaru tightly with both hands as if he was going to be snatched away.

She wasn't alone as Beatrice was indeed clutching her contractor and Rem was gripping the handles to her seat as she pouted in anger at the unfair seating change.

Otto and Garfiel just facepalmed as the entire plan they've made was useless as Subaru's fate was now held by all these powerful women.

"We were supposed ta move in and take em!" Garfiel growled out.

Otto shook his head and hid behind his hand. "I was too worried about Emilia-sama, and Rem-san's metal condition to start the plan."

"Ya're right! 'T's all your fault, not mine." Garfiel nodded his head and smirked proudly while leaning back in his seat.

Otto sighed and looked back to find a most infuriating sight.

Roswaal was giggling in his palm while pointing at the merchant.

Naturally, Ram joined in and fake mocked with her master at Otto's failed plan.

Otto just ignored them and looked at the black screen. Gripping his fists hard.

Roswaal had been against the plan from the start, saying that it won't work. But Otto challenged him on it and now he was paying the fruits of his choice.

By having a smug Roswaal aimed at him.

Joy.

* * *

"Hmm, Isn't this interesting, princess?"

"Quite while you're licking my boot, Aldebaran."

"Sorry, Milady."

"I said quiet!" Priscilla stomped on his naked face, hard as she watched the show happening before her.

The fiery haired princess was sitting on the third row right in line with Wilhelm and Felix.

She was looking on at the gathered camps with a bored look on her face.

"I don't care if they think he's some king maker. I have the power of fate with me, the entire world was designed for me."

The princess fanned herself and scoffed at the idiocy of the candidates below her.

Their line of thinking was too narrow.

"A boy like that… A boy that simply has a good heart. That's who they're fighting over? What a shameful farce this is!"

"P-Princess please!"

"Quiet, Aldebaran!"

Priscilla stomped her knight harder and glared at the mop of spiky black hair she could glimpse at from her place.

The hair of one sleeping self proclaimed knight.

"All that power and all that fame. Yet, all he does is follow that half witch around." Priscilla clicked her tongue and fanned herself while gazing at the screen thoughtfully.

"Why is he like this? Why isn't he taking advantage of his blessed protection?" The princess asked the question that's been plaguing her hours before the last viewing had even finished.

"I wouldn't call it divine… I mean, it being given by the witch and al-"

"I said quiet and keep licking!"

* * *

*** CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

* * *

Everybody looked up at the screen as it suddenly lit up and began loading a scene into it.

**I see you're all well rested. I'm glad that you didn't take long for this viewing is going to be a long one.**

"Um, may I ask a qu-"

**Go ahead.**

Otto yelped and nervously looked up at the screen as it was the source of the voice. He thinks.

"Why are you doing this? To us I mean. Why show us Subaru's secret? Why keep him asleep? Why not let him explain himself clearly now that the witch isn't here monitoring him?"

Otto was gazing at the screen with a determined look that showed how much he cared for his friend.

All of the camps around him were looking the same infact.

**I'm showing these events for you all to understand the sheer importance of this boy's placement in your world.**

**I want you all to help him before… well, something really dangerous happens.**

**I won't elaborate further on that.**

**But I can tell you this. Subaru's coma state must remain constant with the events of the viewing. I know that I said he wakes up in the beginning of Arc 4 but it seems that trouble had reared its ugly head because of what I'm doing here.**

**For that, Subaru can only wake up at the very half point of the fourth Arc.**

"What trouble? What's going on out there?" Reinhard quickly pointed out as he was truly disturbed that some entities were giving this guy a tough time.

He was pushed into a chair and forced away from his sacred duty to kick clown ass by this guy. So the Sword Saint was reasonably worried.

The others looked up at the screen with worried and curious gazes as well.

**Well, lets just say that there are really powerful fellows that want me dead now.**

**Infact, I'm holding two of them off as we speak.**

"W-Who are they?" Petra asked in fear that someone might actually break in and force them all to either die or forget about this.

**Just a lonely little elf that's screaming LET ME INNNNNN! As she throws hands towards me with a beautiful pout on her face.**

**And a wannabe** **Rick Sanchez that thinks he is smart because he forced a scorpion girl to sit in a dust tower for 4** **centuries** **.**

**Oh, he's also screaming, LET THEM OOUUUUUTTT! While firing scorpion lasers at my face.**

**He seems upset that I ruined his game.**

"W-What game?" Emilia was shaking in place as she heard the voices of the two demon like beings screaming through the screen.

**The game of watching Subaru suffer and die of course! He's a missed up little man that doesn't know how to care for Scorpion lolis.**

"What are we doing now?" Julius asked as he wanted to move on from the very disturbing conversation.

"Subaru-kun… Who is it that's hurting you?" Rem looked at the boy with sadness in her eyes as she learned that someone was actually watching this happen to her hero and were having fun with it!

Emilia slowly leaned closer to her knight while gripping his crushed hand with hers nonchalantly prepared to crush it further.

(By the way, she doesn't know that she had crushed the boy's hand.)

**Don't worry, I can take them on so you don't have anything to fret over.**

**Unless a fucking holy dragon shows up which means that there will be trouble.**

A few of the cast's eyes widened at that statement.

**Anyway, back to our routine. You'll all be watching an interlude between Arc 2 and Arc 3.**

**This one will be longer than the previous viewings so feel free to have the restrooms open as well as a food and drinks table.**

"Can I ask a-"

**Go right ahead.**

Emilia was a little taken aback by the voices eager tone but she soon shook out of her revere to ask a daunting question.

"I-Is Subaru… going to die in this one?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Emilia in surprise.

She asked what they've been dwelling on.

Emilia kept a brave face as she stared at the bright white screen.

**You'll have to watch and see.**

Before anyone could protest that this wasn't an answer.

The screen suddenly changed scene and activated the next viewing.

**OVA 1: Memory Snow.**

**Begin.**

**"It was a fearsome battle…"**

As Subaru's voice sounded through the window, some words were played in Lugunican language.

"Why is he talking like that?" Felix asked in confusion.

**Subaru is shown walking into the mansion…**

**Rem's mace runs across the screen behind him and a loud crunch could be heard as the screen turned red.**

Rem grimaced and looked down in guilt.

**"We were cursed by an unknown force… "**

"Seems like he's retelling his adventure." Ricardo said as he read the subtitles.

"Why is he speaking in that weird tone?" Felt asked in clear frustration.

**Subaru is shown sick and in pain.**

**The screen changes to show a horde of red eyed dogs, attacking.**

**"We experienced an invasion by a herd of Ulgarms… "**

"Is it another language?" Otto asked with interest.

"It sounds weird." Mimi whined as she couldn't understand anything without the written words.

"All languages sound weird." Tivey retorted to his sister as he listen to the words and read the letters on screen.

The boy was clearly interested in the language.

He was on the same boat with a certain Sword Saint that was having too much fun trying to write Subaru's strange words through Lugunican text.

Across from the excited Sword Saint however, there was a certain frustrated looking Half-elf princess glaring at a certain smug looking Loli.

"Beakoooo…" Emilia growled poutingly and tightened her grip on the boy's hand to relieve some of her frustration.

"What is it, I suppose?" Beatrice smugly toyed with her hair drill while smirking and humming to herself.

Otto quickly caught on to Emilia's frustration and understood why.

"Goddamn it!"

"Fuck's wrong?" Garfiel asked suddenly as he was surprised by a pissed off looking Otto glaring at Beatrice.

Garfiel was too busy noting how cool Subaru's language was.

"Beatrice-sama! Did Subaru tell you about this language as well?!" An enraged Otto asked in jealousy, making the rest of the viewers, Curious or jealous all look at the little smug girl.

"Drown in your jealousy. Hmph!" The little girl held her head high as she gloated the fact that she knew more about this weird knowledge from another world and the fact that she was closer to Subaru with such knowledge in everyone's faces.

Like Emilia, Rem and Otto… Reinhard felt jealous for the very first time in his life.

He wanted to know more!

**The screen changed to show Subaru being towered over by a giant dog.**

**"We engaged in a mortal combat with the Bossgarm."**

**The screen shows Subaru victory posing over the dead Ulgarm boss.**

"He seems to think that he's the one that achieved victory." Julius ignored the strange language being spoken and just read the text.

"Barusu's ego and pride are the reason for his pathetic self." Ram snorted at the image on screen.

"He did a lot to help though…" Petra defended.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for Roswaal-sama then he would've been dead." Felix retorted with little malice at the disingenuous way Subaru portrayed the story.

"I guess he feels deserving of praise since, y'know… he died multiple times." Felt pointed out dully.

Emilia's eyes widened at this as she thought about her fight with him.

"Oh, no…." The half-elf whispered in despair as she thought about the fight with this new information she was learning through the screen.

**"Then, when the well deserved halcyon days had come, the threat of the Ulgarm Mabeast was gone, and the village was saved for good…"**

**The screen shows images of the villagers happily playing and living their lives.**

**Then it showed an image of Emilia with her back turned…**

**"But, I'm yet on a mission…"**

"This language is annoying." Priscilla growled in disgust.

"'T's so cool!" Garfiel watched with stars in his eyes at the foreign words.

"What mission is that I wonder?" Reinhard asked in eagerness to learn about more of Subaru's adventures, and hoping to the dragon that his friend won't die or get hurt too much.

Although it's futile since trouble seems prone to the boy. Reinhard with a conflicted mindset.

**Subaru is shown standing in the middle of the forest overlooking the village wearing a… something that Fashion Police would've gladly arrested him for.**

"What's he doing?" Ricardo snorted in amusement.

"Is that his idea of a disguise?" Felix tilted his head in confusion at such a stupid idea.

**"A secret mission that I have to execute without being noticed by anyone…"**

"What are you doing now?" Emilia asked exasperated and pouting at her knights habit to run in trouble.

**Subaru stands up and looked at the village with a serious and determined glare.**

**"The preliminary inspection of my date course with Emilia. "**

"Uh.. oh… " Emilia blushed guilty and embarrassed that she doubted him… in all fairness she had very good reasons to.

Rem felt a little hurt that she wasn't the one her love was working hard for, but she still found it endearing and cute how far he was going to make this date perfect.

'Much better than mine… at least he won't die at the end of it… I think.' Rem thought in gloom and fear as she still didn't know if he dies here or not.

"Awe~ He's going so far to make this date perfect!" Frederica gushed and kept an eye on her little apprentice to see what the reactions this jealous girl would give.

**Subaru walks into the village thinking his disguise was slick.**

**"Subaru!" Petra managed to foresee Subaru through his disguise.**

**She must be a powerful detective, he thought.**

**Subaru walked passed the kids and hoped that Petra wouldn't out him by her amazing detec-**

**"Subaru, what are you doing?"**

**Damn, Another kid also had amazing deductive skills. He needed to walk faster.**

**"What's with this outfit?"**

**Subaru walked faster. They were just too smart. His outfit was amazing. He was smartly disguised.**

**Sadly, Subaru's journey was intercepted by the kids jumping him and puling on his shitty disguise.**

**"Top secrecy my ass! Can't even call it a disguise if you saw through in less than 5 seconds!" Subaru shouted in despair as the kids began tattering the disguise.**

Many in the audience chuckled and some girls giggled.

"Did he really think that was a good disguise?" Reinhard asked a little disappointed and dumbfounded at the thought process.

"Hmph! Stupidity is a really pitiful disease." Ram snorted at the pathetic sight before her.

"Oh, com'n! I thought 't was good." Garfiel nodded his head in agreement with his Cap'n's disguise.

"Subaru-kyun needs listens on how to disguise himself better, I bet that he doesn't even know how to dress himself in a girl's clothing. Nyaan!" Felix proudly boasted about his ability and feminine charm.

At those words however, for some reason…

"This is odd…" Anastasia raised a brow as she watched half of the Emilia camp fall on their ass in laughter.

"What's funny?" Otto asked the three laughing girls sitting around he's sleeping brother.

Rem and Beatrice were just holding their stomachs and couldn't answer him. Emilia managed to wave her hand dismissively while trying to hide her giggles in Subaru's shoulder.

"Why are ya laughing?!" Garfiel asked in anger and frustration as he looked at the chuckling Roswaal and the giggling Ram.

"Did Natsuki-sama… actually try to dress like a lady?" Crusch asked with her eyes sparkling.

Emilia nodded and snorted some more.

Otto, Garfiel, Ricardo, Al and even Julius immediately imagined how he would look like in such clothes… All of them began laughing.

Except for Garf… he was disturbed how sexy he's Cap'n looked.

"I would pay money to see that…" Anastasia sighed in sadness and hoped that the screen could show it. Honestly she was too curious now as to why these people were laughing so much… it must have been something embarrassing!

**"What mission are you talking about?"**

**"What top secrecy are you talking about?"**

**"Caught ya!"**

**"Can't you see I'm busy now? Go somewhere else! Also, you'd better not interrupt me on the day of my date!"**

**Petra, who was smiling from the side as the kids played tug of war with Subaru's limps, suddenly perked in curiousness. "Date? What is a date?"**

**"A date is a lover's little happy embarrassing and secret pleasure!" Subaru explained while he fought off the kids hounding him.**

**"Happy and embarrassing? What's that?"**

**"If it's a secret then tell us too!"**

"Those kids are the best!" Otto and Garfiel chuckled like children at their friend getting bullied by those kids.

**"Hey, hey! Stop it! Could you give me a hand here please, Petra?"**

**The little pouting girl just turned her head away from the man cheating on her. "Hmph!"**

**"What's with this reaction?" Subaru was shoved by the kids.**

"Somebody is jealouuuuuus!" Roswaal teased from his seat.

"Oh, let her be! She's in love!" Al defended with a loud laugh as he saw the blushing face of the little maid as she wished the ground could do her a favor and swallow her.

Emilia looked a little saddened by this as she never understood what love really is and her she was, looking at a girl that was younger than her express her feelings and understand them.

**"Hurry up! Hurry up! Over here!**

**Subaru was taken through the forest by the excited children.**

**"This our secret place!"**

**The kids took the boy over to a large plain of varied colored flowers.**

**"It's wonderful."**

**Subaru gazed at the plain with awe visible in his eyes.**

Emilia smiled softly as she remembered the place.

"So that's how he found it… He did tell me the kids were the ones who found it but-"

"He really took you to a place like this?" Anastasia asked while staring at the scene before her a little jealous.

"I want to go there!" Felt huffed in jealous anger. "I get stuck in a big ass castle with scary looking men all over the place and big bro starts taking big sis on the best of adventures and the prettiest of places… You suck Reinhard!"

The red haired knight just hung his head low in shame at not being as accommodating as Su-

"Told you, you're not the Lolimancer." Julius teasingly said with a small smirk further drowning Reinhard in his annoyance and shame of not being good with his lady as a certain black haired boy.

'Am I just built different?' Reinhard asked with his face expressing what we smarty people call. Philosophical Gayness.

**Scene change…**

**Rem is looking at a pelted pink flower in the garden.**

**"Nee-sama, look at this flower. " Rem called to her sister as she was tidying some bushes.**

**"What could have happened to it? Even though it had just bloomed… "**

**Rem touched the flower, which made it fall on the garden.**

**"Well, well, look what we have here."**

**The two maids looked up to find their lord had knelt and picked the dead flower from the ground while looking at it with a thoughtful expression.**

**"Roswaal-sama?"**

**"At this crucial time, and while we were busy with the royal selection's preparations, it seems like we got ourselves a rather trooooobulesome guest." Roswaal looked as the petals flew in the air with an uneasy expression.**

"What happened after that? What does that mean?" Felt asked the lord sitting behind her.

The Emilia camp's eyes all widened in excitement as they remembered exactly what happened.

**Scene change…**

**Beatrice is reading a book in her library when suddenly something makes her look up from her book.**

**"Huh?"**

**Scene change…**

**Emilia is looking out of a window with a look of concern on her face as she watched a window be covered in ice.**

*** Crack***

**The window covered in ice shattered before her.**

"What was that?!" Mimi asked in fear.

Crusch and Anastasia looked at Emilia with demanding gazes. The half-elf just smiled pleasantly.

The two shrugged and watched on like the rest of their parties.

**Title card:**

_**Re: Life in a different world from zero** _

**Subaru is shown standing in a white void with his back turned to the window.**

**As he slowly turns around, a shadowy smoke overcomes the white plain and covers Subaru's entire being.**

**As the boy turns around to look at the source of this darkness,**

**He was met with the demonic black hand of the Witch.**

**He could do nothing but watch as the hand lunged towards his beating heart.**

**"AHHHHH!"**

"What's going on?!" Garfiel shouted in anger when he saw the black hand of the witch. He wanted to jump into action immediately.

If he looked at the others, he would've found many of them glaring at the screen from the knights to Wilhelm as well as Crusch and Anastasia. Emilia, Beatrice and Rem had shocked and fearful expression for the boy.

**Subaru immediately sat up from his bed and breathed heavy breaths of much needed air.**

**As he finally slowed his breathing, he sighed in relief. "Just a dream, huh?"**

Rem's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh… Subaru-kun was having this nightmare, huh?"

"Have you seen him struggle to sleep like that?" Frederica asked, making Emilia and her camp look at Rem with surprise.

The maid nodded her head. "Rem tried to help Subaru-kun… But…" Seeing the maid falter in place as she gripped her skirt hard, Emilia slowly looked away from Rem and to the little girl that was sitting on the other side of her knight.

"Beako-chan…"

"What I suppose?" Beatrice coldly asked as she looked at the screen with a forlorn expression.

"You sleep with Subaru every night… Does he…"

"Betty has told you before… He only sleeps peaceful when she's with him on the bed. He always squirms and shouts. Betty knows the reason now like you do, infact." Beatrice didn't look smug or proud at the fact at all. She just looked at the screen with no emotion. Just gripping her contractor's hand.

"Why does he suffer all alone?" Otto clenched his fists as did the blonde boy beside him. Unable to help their brother out.

Emilia just leaned back in her seat defeated as she noted another aspect of Subaru's life that's been causing him great pain and suffering since he met her.

She couldn't help but clench her hand around his while feeling the guilt of giving him nightmares and not helping him or caring to take notice of him. She couldn't help but keep wanting his affection after all she has done to him.

"Selfish…" Emilia growled at her self while keeping her side as close to her knight as she could. The boy that had suffered hell to save her.

"How did you know about his nightmares?" Ram asked with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Rem blushed and looked down.

**"Are you okay, Subaru-kun?" A worried Rem asked from beside his bed.**

**"Yeah, don't worry-"**

**"Rem!? Why are you sitting besides me like it's natural for you to be here?"**

"Rem! Why on this dragon forsaken world would you want to look at trash first thing in the morning?!" Ram yelled out at her sister's strange habits.

"What were you doing, I suppose?" Beatrice asked in anger that her position taken by a maid.

"Where you watching him sleep?" Al asked in a weirdly giddy tone.

"Stop it guys! There's no way that Natsuki-san would capture her heart that quic-"

**"It's almost time to start working, so I was restoring my energy by watching Subaru-kun's sleeping face!" Rem smiled wide at the disturbed boy.**

"Lucky son of a bitch!" Garfiel shouted as he held his hair in pure agitation and disbelief at how lucky his Cap'n was. Otto just stood there slack jawed.

Rem blushed deep red as she noticed the stares from Emilia and Beatrice.

Ram just shook her head while Roswaal giggled in his hand.

The rest just carried on watching, knowing that it was a private moment.

**"Just what kind of energy is that?!"**

**"More importantly, what was that dream about?" Rem changed the subject as the boy tiredly got out of his bed.**

**"Er… It's more of a nightmare that will come true if I speak about it… Don't worry about it."**

**Subaru suddenly shivered in place and quickly hugged himself. "Hey, Rem. It's a bit cold today, don't you think?"**

**"That's right, it may be a bit chilly this morning. As expected of Subaru-kun, such keen insight!"**

"She's soooo in love." Ricardo whispered to his lady, making Anastasia shrug her shoulders a bit.

"I ship 'em with the elf gi- OW!" Al was cut off from supporting his ship by a boot slamming his helmeted head to the ground.

"Quiet Aldebaran." Priscilla stomped on his head while fanning herself as she watched.

'Why did she stop me?' Al thought to himself as he felt the boot move away and allowing him to sit back on his chair.

**"Well, anyone would at least recognize cold weather..."**

**Scene change to Subaru and Rem working in the kitchen.**

**"Yesterday's weather was that muggy too… what an extreme change of weather in just one night… "**

**Subaru looked Rem as he peeled some Potatoes. (Say it with me kids! F-U-C-K TATOES!)**

**"Don't you change your maid outfit seasonally? Must be hard for you, with such light outfit… "**

**"Once the real ice season begins, I do change into my winter maid clothes. They're thick, and there's cotton stuffed in them, so they're very warm."**

**"Given this cold, don't you think it's better to change into them? If it's so hard for you to ask, _I_ can ask Roswaal directly for you."**

"My hero is so thoughtful." Rem uttered with a warm smile on her face.

Making her sister snort from the back.

"He probably wants to see you change."

"Perv." Felix agreed with Ram, making his mistress sigh in exasperation.

**"Nee-sama and I are used to it, so it's okay. It's not worth bothering Roswaal-sama with it."**

**"Well, if you say so… By the way, where is Nee-sama?"**

**"Yes. Nee-sama is sleeping in a bit, as it seems she doesn't want to get out of her bed with morning being this cold."**

**Subaru stopped peeling the Potatoes (tatoes is a very shitty name!) and glared at Rem.**

**"Even though you just said you were both used to the cold! I can't accept this! Be it cold or hot weather, I'm going to teach Nee-sama that she can't lead a shut-in life here!"**

**Subaru took off the apron and stomped out of the kitchen. "Let's go Rem!"**

**"But, Nee-sama is also tired from her day-to-day chores, so it's okay if she oversleeps on cold days-"**

**"Let's go, Rem!"**

**"Yes! If you say so!" She let go of her chores and followed with a smile.**

"I no longer love you."

"Sister!" Rem looked at the upset Ram with tears of heart brake in her eyes.

"You didn't defend your sister's reputation from a pathetic waste of life's smear campaign."

"But Sis, Subaru-kun just wants to spend time with you!"

"I don't want to spend time with trash like him!"

Roswaal just loved where he was sitting. He loved it.

Everyone else just watched the two argue with amused smiles.

**Scene change to a very, very disgruntled looking Ram glaring at Subaru as he swiped with his room.**

**"There's so much dust left, clean it again. You're really useless, Barusu." Ram coldly ordered as she glared at the boy.**

"Tipsy." Al and Ricardo snorted while Petra and Frederica giggled as they never saw Ram this agitated.

**"Just because I forcibly pulled you out of your bed, how long do you intend to hold a grudge?"**

**"Hmph!"**

**"Can't you fix your mood yet?" Subaru stepped towards her but was tripped by something.**

**"Huh? Ram, it seems like there's a hatch here. Do you know what's in there?"**

**"No idea."**

**Subaru moved to open the hatch.**

**"Stop Barusu. What if insects pop out when you open it? Wait till I step out and lock the door."**

**"Why do you _have_ to lock it? Anyway, it's too late."**

"I love their dynamic together!" Anastasia called out while giggling with the rest of the theater.

**Subaru opened the hatch and found a bunch of stored glass bottles.**

**"Oh, this is… There are many of them too. Are all of these alcohol?"**

**"Now that you mention it, I remember hearing something about Roswaal-sama's grandma being a heavy-drinker. These probably belonged to her."**

**Subaru looked up with a creeped out expression. "Ros-chi's grandma? Can't even imagine it."**

"What's that suppooooosed to mean?" Roswaal asked with a fake glare.

"He means she's creepy as fuck." Garfiel answered politely.

**"But if they're that old, these bottles should be pretty refined, right?"**

**"Even if living every day is painful, you shouldn't drink, Barusu."**

**"I won't drink!"**

**As the two were conversing over the bottles of wine, a beautiful half-elf came into the room.**

**"Subaru, Ram!"**

**The two looked back to find a smiling Emilia leaning on the door way to the room.**

**"I heard rustling coming from here, so it was you two after all."**

**"Emilia-tan!" Subaru called out at the smiling elf-girl.**

**"What are you doing here?" Emilia asked in amusement.**

**"I was warning Subaru from turning to alcohol, even if life was harsh for him." Ram answered simply, making Emilia look at Subaru with a heartbroken look.**

**"Is… that so? Subaru, you should have told me if you're having it rough."**

"Haha, What were you going to do if he really did that?" Felt asked as she and the others laughed at the way Ram had framed him.

Emilia looked down in thought and nodded her head. "I would've-"

"Given him a lap pillow?"

Everyone just laughed at Julius's interruption and the way Emilia pouted at him.

**"It's not like that! I won't drink nor will I run away! I'm still a minor to begin with, so I can't even drink! I can't even peek at underground websites yet without a legal guardian!"**

"Don't even…" Otto warned the little devil as she smugly held her head high, making Emilia and Rem glare with pure frustration at how much closer Beatrice was to Subaru than they were.

"I won't tell you, infact." The girl said in a smug tone, pissing everyone that was curious off.

"C'mon, Beako-chaaaan!" Roswaal yelled from his seat.

"You're not allowed to ask anything of me, infact."

Roswaal looked down in sadness.

Beatrice kept her smile and her tough look but on the inside she was freaking out… Subaru hadn't taught her about underground websites. He didn't get to that part.

**"I don't really know what you mean by undergroud websites… But in the Kingdom of Lugunica, the legal drinking age is fifteen."**

**"Seriously?!"**

**"If you want to watch this underground website thing, I wouldn't mind accompanying you as your legal guardian."**

**Subaru quickly blushed and hugged himself. "So kind! E.M.T! Emilia-tan, mesmerizing angel! However, an angel shouldn't do such a thing."**

**Ram was looking between the two with a look of pure boredom.**

**"Speaking of which, how do you handle alcohol? Drunken Emilia-tan must be so cute!"**

**"Sorry, I don't really understand what you're saying. However, I have never drank alcohol before."**

**"What a shame, we could've made tomorrow's date an adults' date… Drinks in one hand, in the flower fie-" Subaru stopped what he was talking about as soon as he noticed the all knowing disgusted glare Ram was sending him.**

**"Crap, it was supposed to be a surprise."**

**"Oh… Tomorrow was our date… " Emilia looked down with a guilty expression.**

**"Yeah, can't wait for tomorrow! I'll wake up early and prepare a packed lunch."**

**"Y-Yeah, I'm also looking forward to it." Emilia gave a nervous smile to the excited Subaru.**

**"I hope the weather clears up tomorrow. Speaking of which, Emilia-tan, aren't you cold with that outfit?"**

**"Eh? Cold? I'm not cold at all! Rather, don't you think it's reeeeally warm today?" Emilia began fanning herself and talking really quickly and nervously.**

"Why are you acting so weird?" Felt asked from her place beside the half-elf.

Emilia sighed and watched herself with a disappointed look. "Just watch."

**"What's gotten into you, Emilia-tan? You're acting weird suddenly."**

**"That's right! I have some stuff to do. Reeeeeally urgent stuff. See you!" The half-elf quickly ran out of the room.**

**"He! Urgent stuff, that's what you say when it's _not_ that urgent. It means that Barusu is a being even lower than Emilia's _trivial_ stuff."**

**Ram smirked smugly at the embarrassed butler. Subaru turned to her with a sweating and worried expression was trying to change into a confident one.**

**"Of course not! I'm sure she's just so excited for tomorrow, so she's-"**

"Hahahahah!"

"You two are so good together!"

"I love it!"

Ram almost threw up at Ricardo, Al and Otto's remarks. Her and trash?! She was a noble maid!

"Why are you so mean to him, Ram-chan?" Emilia asked as she giggled.

"That's just how charming my sister is, Subaru-kun lets her do whatever she wants because he has a big heart that's accepting of others." Rem said with a smile.

"Or… he's just a perv."

Otto and Garfiel laughed at Felix's muttering.

**Scene change…**

**"Water bottles: Check. Bread for lunch: Check. The date's plan: Check. Handkerchief: Check. And lucky boxers: Check."**

**"Also, Alarm: Set." Subaru smiled as he closed the phone in his hand.**

"He set his Metia to wake him up by making a loud noise at a point in time he set to be early in the morning, Infact." Beatrice explained while looking at her fingernails and raising her eyebrows up and down to piss a certain Otto off.

"A loud noise… " Crusch and Felix looked at one another…

"So it was an alarm." Felix uttered as he looked at the ground.

"Then he had other means of knowing about the whale and not just have the location told to him through the metia." Crusch detected glumly.

"Subaru-dono had faced the whale alone… and lost." Wilhelm concluded with his eyes narrowed and his hand clenching the armrest tightly.

The Crusch's camp mused alone as the others were too busy watching Beatrice and Otto argue.

It had donned that Subaru will die again.

Crusch and her knights continued watching with the information weighing heavily upon there hearts.

Meanwhile, someone else was watching with a heavy heart.

"He was sooo excited! And I was just worried about myself." Emilia crushed the boy's hand once more as she vented her frustration by squeezing his bones into dust with her strength.

How could she be so blind to this boy's struggle?!

**The boy quickly turned off the lights and dived into his bed to sleep.**

**Turning and changing positions multiple times, Subaru finally sat up on his bed with a conclusion.**

**"Ah, can't sleep. Oh, that's right! I know how to sleep!"**

**Subaru quickly lay back and covered himself with the cover.**

**"1 Puck, 2 Pucks, 3 Pucks… Wait a second, I'm having a violent deja vu… I feel like something similar happened… And then I was cursed that night… "**

**Images of when he had died in the hallway in one of his past loops played.**

"He's not cold or unfeeling towards his deaths." Julius noted with cold dead eyes.

"You would?" Ricardo snorted and looked at his colleague with a stern glare.

The knight kept watching, composed, and emotionless.

Rem looked down in guilt as the rest of the Emilia camp winced at the memory.

**"I shouldn't say it! Forget about Puck! I'll just… "**

**The distraught boy slowly closed his eyes and smiled softly.**

**"1 Emilia. 2 Emilias. 3 Emilias."**

"Looks like he has a default." Frederica chuckled at the sweet scene.

Emilia pouted a little at her stupid knight's sweetness. He makes her feel so special and she has offered him nothing!

Talk about a high maintenance knight.

**Subaru quickly sat up with a wide smile on his face. "Is this heaven! Crap, I also did this before… Guess I have to think of another solution… "**

**"1 Roswaal, 2 Roswaals, 3 Roswaals… "**

**Subaru sat up once again with a hand on his face as he tried to forget the horror he just witnessed. 3 clowns.**

"I'm guessing that was hell he saw." Felt winced sympathetically.

"Roswaal-sama, you'll chock if you laugh so much."

Roswaal waved at his maid as he held his stomach and tried to keep his laughter in check.

**Sighing, the boy noticed his breath was visible from the cold temperature of the room. "Will the date go well with this cold…? Just when the kids went out of their way to show me that flower field, I hope it isn't withering… "**

**Subaru quickly covered himself and closed his eyes. "No, tomorrow will certainly bring good weather. It'll be okay. I'll believe in that… "**

**Subaru slowly closed his eyes…**

**Darkness…**

"He seems to be more on guard." Anastasia noted with pity filled eyes.

"Anyone would. That kid will never be the same after what he's been through." Julius emotionlessly muttered, making Rem and Emilia clench their hands and look away from the boy.

"At least the worst is done." Mimi called out in enthusiastic glee.

Some shook their heads with haunted looking eyes.

They didn't believe it.

**The screen slowly lights up to show Subaru's sleeping form in the darkness having a light from the sky above him beam and fill the world with magnificent sparkles.**

**The beautiful sounds of choirs playing a strange tone was heard over the screen.**

**As the beautiful music played around Subaru. Four majestic angels with wings slowly fluttered down and pulled the boy's covers off.**

**Only one problem with these beautiful majestic baby angels…**

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Petra and Mimi screamed for dear life as they witnessed a sight so messed up, it needed what we call, Jesus.

While the rest were just laughing their ass off. All the candidates and their camps were just laughing, even Wilhelm was giving chuckles into his fist.

Roswaal was just on the floor, rolling.

**They all had Roswaal's head.**

**The baby Roswaals slowly grabbed the sleeping Subaru and began flying with him.**

**The screen showed Subaru's content face as the music played around him while he flew.**

**"Huh?"**

**Only for him to wake up and find that,**

**1 There was no baby Roswaal angels that were probably representing his deepest desire, darkest desires in life,**

**2 The music playing wasn't some heaven sent choirs that were used in Viva la vada but actually it was his phone's alarm playing the theme song to his favorite anime show, and finally,**

**3 The world around him would've been better as a void of darkness instead of the frozen atmosphere around his room. His snot was frozen from how cold it was.**

**"It's so cold! I'm gonna die!" Subaru shivered in place as he sat up.**

Everyone stared at Emilia as she looked down in guilt at the state her knight was in. "I should have warned him." she muttered to herself angrily.

"You weren't the only one who knew what was going on, infact." Beatrice sighed and wished she could help her contractor.

"What's happening?" Anastasia asked in suspicion.

"Just watch, I suppose."

**Slowly, the boy opened the door while covering himself with the blanket.**

**"It's gotten even colder than yesterday, what's going on?" Subaru looked around the hallway, shivering.**

**"Huh?"**

**He found a little librarian looking out of a window.**

**"Beatrice."**

**The girl quickly turned and looked alarmed.**

**"What are you doing so early in the morning?"**

**"N-Nothing! It's none of your business, I suppose."**

"Suspicious!" Mimi shouted making many nod.

**"By the way, don't you think it's very cold in here? I have a date with Emilia-tan today, is it going to be okay?" Subaru looked up at the ceiling of the hallway in worry.**

**Beatrice started walking away from him with a bored expression. "As if I care about that. Betty is busy right now. I have no time to play with you, I suppose."**

**"I'm not asking you to play with me or anything. Anyway, it's easy to catch a cold during this period, so be careful."**

"Awe! He cares about Betty-chan!" Petra dotted at her hero's nature.

Beatrice just glared at herself on screen.

"How hard is it to treat him just a little nicer, infact?" She growled at herself.

**"I'm not that careless for you to worry about me, I suppose."**

**"Rather than worrying about you… If you catch a cold, finding you would be difficult, so I would feel bad for Rem if the rice porridge she made you went cold. You should at least rest in your bed when you catch a cold!" Subaru waved at the spirit with a smile.**

**Beatrice quickly turned around and looked at him with a pissed off expression.**

**"Just why do you have to lecture me about the what-if results of this scenario, I suppose?! Anyway, I'm very busy right now, don't make me repeat myself, I suppose?!"**

**Subaru was thrown out of the window.**

"Beako!" "Beatrice-sama!"

Beatrice just facepalmed as she was glared at by two girls in love with the boy she had contracted with.

"How hard, infact?!"

**Scene change…**

**Subaru and Rem where both cleaning the marble floor with their wet brooms.**

**"So, is that why your date with Emilia-sama was canceled?" Rem asked as she wiped with the boy.**

**" _Postponed,_ not canceled. It would be a waste if the cold ruined our long-awaited date. Emilia-tan… "**

**Subaru remembered the strange scene that happened to him that morning.**

**"You're right! It may be better if we postpone it! Since you know, it's this cold, and I know how much you were looking forward to it, and I was the one who promised you, but of course it's not just because I promised you or anything, I too was looking forward to it, but since it's this cold, we have no choice. Yes!"**

**Subaru looked haunted as he remembered the sight of Eminem Emilia, rapping and waving her arms around as she spat her new song's lyrics at his face.**

**Rap Goddess. (** **استغفر الله** **)**

**"Meanwhile, her _Somehow_ relieved face is still bugging me… " Subaru said to himself.**

"Did you really think that was convincing?" Anastasia asked with a ludicrous look on her face.

"That wasn't even close to convincing Garf." Otto pointed at his friend while looking at her in disappointment.

"Yeah- Wait!"

Emilia just turned her head away from them. She didn't want to be mean but she knew what she was doing. Subaru was wrapped around her finger because of her silver tongue's words.

**"I think postponing it is a wise decision. On the off chance you became stranded in this bad weather… "**

**"Stranded? That only happens on snowy mountains." Subaru suddenly started freaking out.**

**"Wait a second! Could it be _THAT_ thing?"**

**"What thing?" Rem asked in confusion.**

"What's going on?" Felt asked in worry as the rest watched with rapid attention.

**Subaru began shouting with his eyes wide. "During our date, a snowstorm strands us, so we take refuge in a mountain hut where we share each other's warmth!"**

**Subaru began hugging himself lewdly. "A happy, embarrassing and heart-throbbing situation!"**

**"Got it! I will take care of warming you!" Rem intercepted with a smile on her face.**

**"Hold on, you're taking another character's role here!"**

"That's genius, Cap'n!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What a lewd man this guy is?" Julius flinched at the unknightly behavior.

"I'm not sure I understand… Does he just want a hug so bad?" Emilia asked in confusion.

Beatrice shushed the outraged Anastasia as the merchant was about to explain just what that meant to the innocent Emilia.

**Subaru calmed down and smiled to Rem. "Realistically speaking though, it's not like a snowstorm would pop out of nowhere, nor could the temperature drop that quickly… "**

**He placed the broom in the water bucket to continue cleaning.**

**But…**

**"Just now… I heard a crack."**

**"It seems like the bucket's water is starting to freeze."**

**"Ehhh?" Subaru was astonished.**

"Just how cold was it?" Ricardo whistled.

"Must have been freezing." Otto shivered just thinking about it.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is shivering in his ice covered dorm with his hair, eye lashes and even snot running from his nose frozen in icicle shape.**

**He slowly turned his head around and found snow and ice covering his lamp chair and table.**

"Okay! What's going on?!" Felt asked unable to contain herself.

"This doesn't seem normal at all." Reinhard supported his mistress with a bewildered look.

"Please just watch. Incase you're wondering, I don't see anything that's different from our memories of the event yet."

"So that means their won't be any-"

Garfiel quickly placed a hand on Otto's mouth and shook his head.

Don't remind them about the deaths.

**"No matter how you look at it, something is wrong here!" Subaru screamed in bewilderment.**

**The scene changes to show Subaru shivering while holding a cup of hot drink and being covered in a blanket.**

**"I'm really sorry. I should have come to warm you, but I couldn't leave Nee-sama like that… " Rem apologized while looking at the shivering Subaru.**

**"So you sisters were warming e-each other? I can feel my temperature increasing 3 degrees just by imagining this godly situation." Subaru shivered and gasped as his breath turned into ice.**

"You would like to see that, wouldn't you, Perv." Ram snorted while her sister blushed heatedly.

**"Oh, Subaru-kun. You don't look so good is there anything wrooong?"**

**"Nothing in particular, I'm just freezing here! No matter how you look at it, this weather is abnormal!" Subaru retorted to the smiling clown wearing lord that had entered the kitchen.**

**"My, my, you're such a crybaaaaby. With enough pride and composure, one's presence of mind is all you need to face the cooold… "**

**"Don't see myself being convinced by someone wearing those fluffy clothes, though!" Subaru yelled out as he glared at Roswaal.**

**"At this rate, this cold might turn into a murder attempt!"**

**Subaru sniffled and began snorting into a handkerchief that was held infront of him by a dutiful Rem.**

**"Hmm." Roswaal looked at the door with a smile. "Indeed, guess I can't leave it anymooore… "**

**"The way you put it… Do you have any clues? If the cause is some kind of winter Shogun hurry up and defeat it! I beg you, Sensei."**

**(Konosuba reference is shown.)**

"A Shogun is a fictional monster in Subaru's world." Beatrice noted to the confused in the crowed around her.

"He's world seems boring if they make this much fiction." Tivey noted to himself.

"Didn't you see those Kars! They looked so cool! I want to live in a world like that."

Garfiel nodded his head. That Mimi girl had such good taste.

**"Subaru-kun, is it that you can't handle cold weather?" The eccentric clown asked his employee.**

**"During the winter, I complain about the cold. During the summer, I complain about the hot weather. During spring, I complain about being sleepy. During autumn, I complain about matsutake mushrooms' price. I'm just your everyday normie."**

"Understatement of the decade." Al snorted along with Felix and a bored looking Priscilla.

**Subaru began snorted into Rem's waiting handkerchief.**

**"Are you curious about the outside?"**

**Subaru looked confused at Roswaal's question. "Well, I'm a bit worried about shoveling the snow off the village's fields… "**

**"Seems like you get along well with the villagers, espeeecially the kids."**

**"That's just a coincidence. Besides, I'm not fond of those selfish, rash _creatures_ called kids. But, they went and got attached to me, so I had no choice."**

"I pity them." Ram huffed while Petra giggled.

"I'm gonna tell them what you said." The little maid teased, knowing that she won't get an answer from the sleeping boy.

**"Yeah, yeah. That's what you caaall a Tsundere." Roswaal winked in amusement at the struggling boy as he sniffled and snorted once again into the smiling maid's waiting wiper.**

**"Sniffle! Ouch, my nose hurts! Sniffle! Sniffle! This is bad!"**

**"It will be okay! I will take care of Subaru-kun's sniffles!" Rem excitedly assured.**

Emilia huffed, upset that she was the one that had caused him to be this close to Rem and made him sick.

**"Anyway, don't worry, this weather's only spreading up to the mansion's vicinity." Roswaal said as he began walking away from the two.**

**"And just why is that?!" Subaru asked in confusion.**

**"To prevent this cold from spreading further, two people have been running around dealing with it. " Roswaal turned and smiled mysteriously.**

**"Two?" Subaru looked at Rem questioningly.**

**"It's neither me, nor Nee-sama."**

**"Which means that the suspect's identity is clear, no?" Subaru thoughtfully inquired.**

**"Thus, I don't even have to explain who's behind this cold, dooo I?" Roswaal smiled in confirmation.**

"Snitch." Emilia grumbled as she understood how Subaru found out she was the source behind this.

"Let's see the truth behind all this." Crusch mused as she leaned back to learn of the suspicious circumstance filling the mansion, once again.

**Scene change…**

**We can see the three standing at a door that had a fog running from under it.**

**"Emilia-sama. Sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. Do you have a moooment?"**

**"Roswaal?" Emilia's voice could be heard from beyond the door.**

**"Err.. Err.. wait a second! Okay?"**

**"Suuuubaru-kun." Roswaal pointed at the boy, to which the butler nodded and moved to open the door.**

**Only to suddenly step back while holding his hand as soon as he touched the golden handle of the door.**

**"So cold! What the hell is this?! Emilia-tan! Are you okay?!"**

**"Heh? What? Subaru is here too?" Emilia asked in panic.**

**"Yes I'm here! But more importantly, don't you have something else to say?!" Subaru yelled at the door accusingly.**

**"Something to say…? Something to say…? Good morning!"**

**"Hmm, hmm. Properly starting with a greeting, that's a well behaved girl- That's not it!"**

**"I'm opening the door! If you're changing, then thank you!"**

**" _Thank you?_ Not _sorry?_ " Emilia questioned ludicrously.**

"What a gross knight you have~" Anastasia teased cheerfully.

"He's fun to watch." Crusch snorted at Subaru's antics.

Julius, Felix and Reinhard had to clench their fists as they saw how unruly the boy was. They needed to teach him some rules of the knight's code. Not just for appearance but for his own safety if he was met with a larger much more powerful knight waiting to kill him for breaking a rule.

Felt and Priscilla just laughed at the scene.

Emilia looked down in shame at how ludicrous her knight was. "Pervert." The half-elf muttered in sadness.

She was blushing a bit too.

**Subaru opened the door and was met with a room filled to the brim with ice and an oncoming storm hitting him in the face.**

**"It's freezing! What is going on here?!"**

**"Y-You shouldn't do that! Barging into someone's room before getting the permission to enter, that's rude!"**

**Emilia was seen holding her hands out to hide the source of this strong windy current flowing all over her walls.**

**"Right! That's reeeally rude!" Emilia waved her arms and looked at the three with a panicked expression.**

"I think I understand what's happening now." Wilhelm mused with a hand on his chin. Many of the magic users and the candidates nodded their heads.

**"Er… Uhm… Hey! Go out and try again!" Emilia yelled and blushed from embarrassment as the wind continued blowing stronger.**

**"'Tis what Emilia-tan is saying, but what's the mansion owner's say on the matter?" Subaru asked the lord behind him.**

**"Permission: Graaanted." Roswaal happily agreed.**

**"Roswaal!" Emilia shouted in betrayal as Subaru stepped into her windy room.**

**"So, the cause of this cold is?" Subaru stopped infront of her.**

**"Cause? What cause? I have no idea… well, maybe just a little bit… But I don't know!" Emilia continued with her genius manipulation of Subaru's peasant servant mind.**

**But then a voice from behind her stopped her cruel treatment of her servant's simpleness.**

**"It's okay, Lia. It doesn't seem like we can hide it longer anyway."**

**Emilia sighed and turned to the source of all this wind with a pout. "Puck, you idiot! I was just a step away from deceiving them!" She admonished her spirit for ruining her fun in playing with the mind of her servant.**

"No you weren't, I suppose."

"You weren't fooling anyone, Emilia-sama." Crusch shook her head in disappointment.

Emilia just huffed. They didn't know what they were talking about! She was perfectly close!

**"No, that wouldn't have happened in a hundred years." Said servant lied through his teeth to protect his pride.**

"Liar." Emilia muttered and making Felt look at her with a raised brow.

**Subaru leaned closer to see what was causing all of this… and found a tired looking Puck, covered in a small blanket and sleeping on a small pillow, emitting this godly amounts of wind and snow out of nowhere.**

**"Hm… I'm sorry. I've caused you trouble. Please don't get mad at Lia and Betty, they were just covering for me." Puck smiled at the boy apologetically.**

**Scene change to a shivering Ram that was glaring condescendingly at a certain cat as she stood to the side while the mansion residents sat at the huge dining table.**

**"Hatsumaki? What's a Hatsumaki? Don't you mean Hatsujouki?"**

**(TL note: _Hatsumaki_ is literally Magic/Release/Period. It is a made-up word that's similar to _Hatsujouki_ , which is why Subaru is confused here. Hatsujouki means Mating season.)**

**"I'm not an animal, so I don't have a mating season. What a rude thing to say~nya!" Puck licked his fur like an animal.**

**"Your answer troubles me, in more ways than one… " Subaru looked at the cat with an unconvinced stare.**

**"It's a phenomenon that only affects a few beings, those possessing potent magical energy. A person's magic power highly depends on their Od's attributes. In that sense, its output is very restricted." Rem explained from her lord's side.**

**"Od… Is it something different than mana and gates?"**

**Ram glared at Subaru as she tightly hugged her blanket while shivering in place. "Not knowing what an Od is… I'm really starting to doubt your common sense. You've reached unprecedented heights of shallowness and impudence, Barusu."**

**"Nee-sama is even harsher than usual today. Is cold weather your weak-point?" Subaru looked at Ram with a concerned expression.**

**"Strong and weak points are purely subjective things, I don't look at life from such a narrow-minded point of view. Don't spout such nonsense. Go kill yourself please."**

**"That last part was unnecessarily cruel though?!"**

Ram winced a bit as she heard how harsh the last remark was. Judging by the uncomfortable looks she was getting… everyone was thinking the same thing.

**"This conversation isn't going anywhere if I leave it to you two, I suppose… Since I have no other choice, I'll explain it to you." Beatrice sighed and began explaining from her spot at the table.**

**"Od is the vessel of magical power, a device that stocks the magical energy extracted from the gate, I suppose."**

**"Oh, oh, a vessel that stocks the magical energy… Go ahead, please continue." Subaru smiled and nodded his head.**

**"Your way of speaking irritates me." Beatrice growled and continued in disgruntlement.**

**"Anyway, an excellent Od can deal with a considerable amount of magical energy, I suppose. However, any vessel has a limit."**

**"Once that limit is reached, the Od will over with maaagical energy. Before that happens it's necessary to let it out." Roswaal continued the explanation.**

**"To let it out before your stomach explodes… " As Subaru worded out his conclusion, Beatrice began sipping from her drink.**

**"So basically, just like constipation."**

**And Beatrice quickly did a spit take that was as refined as her spirit form.**

**Slamming her hands on the table, the cute girl pointed at the ignorant servant before her.**

**"Choose your words carefully, I suppose!"**

**But as he was stared at by the sheer noble anger of the magnificent spirit-sama that was Beatrice, the arrogant swan turned his head to Roswaal and continued speaking.**

**He ignored her.**

**And that moment…**

**Is when Beatrice, the great spirit knew…**

**This** **boy** **… was** **lesbian as shit.**

**(Note: To the ones who are of the LGBTQ+ community and to** **those** **of you who have actual taste in comedy… buckle the fuck up. You guys are gonna suffer my cringe in this story. I'm sorry in advance.** **We in this together.** **)**

**"So basically, Puck releasing his magical energy gas is causing this cold."**

**"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry for hiding it… "**

**Emilia bowed to those at the table.**

**"What a troublesome constipation relief method… Is this a periodic thing?"**

**"Hmm. Once per year I'd say. When I was living in the forest with Lia, I moderately relieved myself, but ever since coming here, I've been behaving myself, I guess this was its recoil. Teehee!"**

**"Teehee my ass!"**

"That's a bit too powerful for a Hatsumaki." Crusch wondered with a surprised look on her face.

"Hmph! Bubby is a great spirit like myself, infact!"

"So now we know why this strange phenomenon is happening all of a sudden." Reinhard nodded his head and watched with great interest since he's abilities forced him to have very poor affinities with spirits great and small alike.

"I'm also interested in how he deals with this powerful Hatsumaki since my buds can grow and possibly cause the same problem." Julius wondered as he leaned back and watched with great interest.

"Bet number six, and yes I'm keeping count, Subaru-kun makes something otherworldly to deal with this problem. Those who were present are not allowed to vote." Anastasia hummed as she raised her hand along with her cam and Crush's.

Felt snorted "I bet he will just leave the house until kitty is done." Reinhard followed his mistress.

"Oh, you're joining?" Crusch asked with a small smirk as she noticed Priscilla's hand was raised along with her other hand forcing Al's up.

"Be thankful that you have my luck on your side, Commoner." The princess snorted and looked at the screen.

"Oh, he's warming his way into her heart." Anastasia cheekily uttered to the candidate beside her.

The duchess smiled warmly and leaned back to watch the screen also. "That he is."

**"If letting out your magical energy is necessary, then I won't complain, but, why the sudden change during the last 3 days?" Subaru wondered while looking at the ice covered room.**

**"I was doing it slowly at first, but I had more mana piled up than usual, and no one was complaining about it getting colder, 'Huh, can I go wilder?' Alright I'll give it a shot! 'Everyone is surprisingly gullible.' And that's how it went." Puck shrugged his shoulders with a smile.**

**"What a sloppy work!"**

**"For a great spirit of Bubby's level, no matter how much magical energy much he releases, it isn't enough, I suppose. Out of respect for Bubby's fur, stop impudently petting it like that, I supp- Sniffle."**

**"You too have a runny nose! More importantly, you made that barrier to confine the cold weather because you were afraid of being discovered, right? Answer me honestly." Subaru tapped his table and demanded from the sniffling girl.**

**"She started blowing her nose!" Subaru mocked.**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about." Beatrice turned away from him.**

**The silence that filled the room after was broken by a very nervous Emilia.**

**"Y-You see, Puck and I are reeeally sorry about this… But… Puck's Hatsumaki should be over soon… isn't that right, Puck?"**

**"Yeah. If you let me do it at this pace, it should be over in 2 more days."**

**"If we let you do it at this pace, you'll have to deal with my and Ram's frozen corpses by tomorrow morning."**

**Subaru then turned to the guilty looking elf girl. "By the way Emilia-tan, aren't you cold, dressed like this? I want to see Emilia-tan in her winter clothes!"**

"Pervert, Subaru!" Emilia was much mature now than she was back then, so she understood that her knight wanted to some candy of the eye Ram is always talking about when she stares at her lord's ass.

Rem actually smiled happy that Subaru had asked her too to change into winter clothes, meaning that she's on the same wave length with Emilia in his mind.

**"You know that I have a contract with Puck, right? W-Well, thanks to Puck's magic, my body temperature is kept in check… Which is why, even in this cold… Yes… I'm fine." Emilia looked down and closed her eyes in guilt.**

**Subaru looked at Puck with a pleading expression. "Don't you feel bad for causing you daughter this much trouble? Let's find another way."**

**And suddenly, the butler boy stood up in alarm. "Oh! That's it!"**

"This is it!" Anastasia clapped excitedly.

Crusch leaned forward with a smile of endearment as she too was excited for the boy's solution to this problem.

**"We don't _have_ to stay inside the mansion! While Beako confines the cold within her barrier, we just have to spend our time outside the mansion."**

**"That's Subaru-kun for you! Rem is impressed!"**

**"Right now, the weather outside is neither cold, nor hot-"**

**Scene change to Subaru and the girls standing at the open mansion door. Watching as it rained extensively outside.**

"Damn! I lost another bet." Ricardo shook his head.

"Upupup, It's not over yet~" Anastasia shook her finger and had an expression of pure amusement.

**"This rain won't let up anytime soon, I suppose."**

**" Why?!"**

**"I guess camping outside is a no-go… " Emilia said in disappointment.**

**"Wait! If we use a tent… "**

**"Suuubaru-kun! Were you planning to let _me,_ the mansion's master sleep outsiiiide?" Roswaal stood threateningly at behind the boy.**

**"T-then, can't you do something about it with your magic? Something like… a fireball you fire at Puck, and then Bam! The cold gets evened out!"**

**"It would be hard to control that… If my hand were to slip even a little bit, the mansion would be engulfed by a sea of flames…"**

**"What's with this above there's raging water, below, there's raging fire kind of situation… "**

**Then, suddenly…**

**"Oh! Got it! Above, there's raging water, below, there's raging fire!"**

**Emilia looked at the screaming Subaru in bewilderment.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's a famous riddle in my homeland. The answer to it is: The Bath! Which means that, to overcome this freezing cold… "**

**"To overcome it…?" Emilia asked in determination.**

**"Using all the mansion's magic fire stones, we'll heat the large public bath's water! And then, for 2 days, we will carry on with the Operation Hot Springs! How does that sound?"**

**"That's Subaru-kun for you! Rem is impressed!"**

"Nice!" Al nodded his head and wished that he was with them.

**"Unfortunately, that won't be possible."**

**Everyone turned to the shivering Ram. "Why?!"**

**Scene change to Subaru's eye's twitching as he looked at the shit show before him.**

**"This is… Mayonnaise…" The boy stared at the large bath that was filled with ungodly amounts of white sludge.**

"What's… that?" Priscilla asked in disgust.

"Is that the new foreign sludge that makes food more delicious." Felix pointed.

"I recall eating it near the villages around Costul. It was really amazing. I never thought something could enhance food taste." Reinhard nodded his head and smiled at the memory of the new food he tasted in those villages.

"How did you come across such a recipe?" Julius asked the camp.

"The villagers said that the recipe was shared by the half-elf's helper." Reinhard recalled and then it hit him.

"So it's a luxury from another world… Subaru-kun is really resourceful." Anastasia bit her lip as she thought about the earnings she could've had if she had bought the recipe and distributed it.

"Hmm, Mathers estate has had a looooot of good opportunity's using Subaru-kun's recipes." Roswaal mused from his seat.

"You mean he has more foods like that?" Anastasia asked with interest in her eyes.

"Mhm! Subaru's delicious weird dishes always make you smile." Emilia held her cheeks as she remembered the foods Subaru had cooked for her.

"You think he can make us something?" Felt started grabbing her stomach in hunger.

Anastasia just fumed in her seat.

**"Yes. I was doing my best making this for Mayo lovin' Subaru's sake!" Rem answered proudly, "The other time, "**

**The maid remembered the time a naked Subaru ran into the bath without noticing that it wasn't water he was jumping in.**

**It was shown how an angry Subaru covered in white goo was yelling at a confused Rem intangibly.**

**"Subaru-kun got mad at me for there not being enough Mayo. So this time, I filled the large public bath!" Rem proudly turned around and leaned forward with her head presented to Subaru.**

**She looked like an eager Puppy.**

**"I wouldn't mind it if you praised me." Rem smiled and awaited her head pat.**

**"Are you an idiot?!" Subaru yelled at the happy maid.**

**Rem suddenly got an epiphany. "Shoot! The mayonnaise is frozen!"**

**"That's not the problem!"**

**"But don't worry Subaru-kun. Once it melts, the flaky mayonnaise will turn into bath-water!"**

**"Just stop please! The mayo lovers of the entire world will curse you!"**

"Oh my spirits! This the best day of my life!" Otto laughed with his bro in rejoice as they finally had a good story to tell their children about uncle Subaru in the future.

"She looked like an eager pup." Frederica clapped her hands at how cute Rem looked.

Rem just blushed from embarrassment. "You seem to have your heart out on your sleeve." Crusch smirked at the maid.

**Scene change to Subaru and Ram sitting beside a fireplace.**

**"It's this cold even right beside the fireplace… "**

**"Without this fire, everyone here would freeze to death. Wanna try it." Puck cheerfully offered.**

**"Like hell I would! Meanwhile, rather than relieving your magical energy over two days, can't you fire a strong spell in the sky or something like that?"**

**Puck just smiled innocently. "Does that mean you'll give it to me?" His smile turned into a nasty evil witch like grin. "The permission to destroy this world, that is."**

**"Yeah right!" Subaru replied in anger.**

**"Just kidding."**

"I doubt he has that kind of power." Julius snorted at the spirit's confidence.

Crusch and Anastasia noticed how both Beatrice and Emilia looked away from the screen and at the ground at the same time.

Both candidates nodded their heads to one another.

"That cat needs to be watched."

"I doubt he has such power since he lost to the Elsa girl… but in case something happens…"

Crusch nodded in confirmation.

**"Does this Hatsumaki problem only affect Spirits? What about Ros-chi and Beako?"**

**"In my case, I keep it in check by using my magical energy everydaaay." Roswaal shrugged and then looked at Ram with one eye open and a small smile. "I also have my daily business to take care off."**

**The shivering Ram blushed deeply and looked away from Subaru embarrassed.**

**"What does Ram have to do with your daily… oh… Forget it, I don't really want to know."**

"Knowing the actual context behind his words doesn't make them any less creepy." Otto shivered as Garf nodded his head and glowered in anger.

**"Betty uses her magical energy to manage the Forbidden Library and for my Door Crossing, I suppose. Right right! Lately, I've also been able to send a big-mouthed human flying." Beatrice smiled in pride.**

**"Yeah, that's cute okay." Subaru disinterested and bored moved on, making Beatrice pout angrily.**

"You're so cute!" Petra and Frederica giggled, while the knights were astonished at the way Subaru had dismissed a great spirit just like that.

**"What about you two?" Subaru asked Rem and Emilia. "Do you also have a mating seas- I mean a Hatsumaki?"**

**"Only a chosen a few possess the exceptional qualities needed to induce a Hatsumaki." Rem answered the shivering Subaru.**

**"Seeing as I'm not much of a magic user myself, I'm also not concerned by it." Emilia waved her hand slowly but then began explaining in alarm of seeming boastful. "But I have quite the experience because of Puck. That's why… I'm sorry about this… "**

**"Emilia-tan's self-deprecating tone is off-charts today. Then Puck, when was the last time you used magic to your heart's content? Enlighten us please."**

**"If we're talking lately, it may have been when I fought that woman in black in the capital. I even ran out of Mana back then."**

**"As if we could invite such a terrifying enemy again! Die from having your belly opened, or freeze to death, what kind of extreme situation is this?!"**

**"Other than that, it would be when Roswaal came to pick up Lia in the forest. It's embarrassing but I feel like I caused quite an uproar at the time." Puck rubbed the back of his head.**

**The screen showed a forest that was filled with snow get thrashed completely as spiky ice pillars shot out from the ground at a flying Roswaal.**

**"Aaah, that was truly stimulatiiiing. Engaging in a magic battle of that level maaay also have been a first for me."**

**Roswaal is shown dodging icicle after icicle from a smirking Puck.**

**"I was just surprised because you suddenly came without prior notice. Hahaha"**

**Puck began dodging the many fire balls from Roswaal.**

**"We duked it out all day and niiiight."**

**Roswaal and Puck fly towards one another.**

**"How did actually go, Emilia-tan?"**

**They both collide and fly in different directions.**

**"I heard they had to re-draw the map of the region afterwards."**

**"Okay, that's not good! The you're my rival, that's why I have to beat you! Plan is declined!"**

**Roswaal is now on the ground as opposite to an angry Puck.**

**"Ehhh?"**

**The two began charging their own attack with so much mana I thought this was Dragon ball Z.**

**"Ehhh? My ass! Don't alter the map with your fights! Apologize to C. Columbus!"**

**"C. Columbus-san, I'm sorry. Was this okay?" Puck cutely smiled.**

**The collusion of both attacks turned the entire forest into a flaming plain.**

"W-What the hell?!" Ricardo whistled loudly at the fight.

Emilia frowned deeply at the viscous way Puck was fighting.

"That cat managed to hold his own against the greatest magic user?" Al also whistled impressed.

"So that's what happened at the northern border! It's been causing an uproar in the royal guard ever since the explosion happened."Julius quickly added this to the list of things he needed to arrest the clown lord for.

"Cat-sama is so scary!" Petra shivered in place.

Otto nodded with the maid's statement as he shook in place. "We have so many powerful people on this team I feel small."

Garfiel simply patted his brother's back. "'T's alright, man. You're at least stronger than the maid."

Otto looked at the blonde with a small smirk. "You saying that didn't scare you?" The merchant asked knowing full well what the answer will be.

"Pfft! I can take both of 'em."

**Scene change…**

**Subaru, Rem and Emilia are inside a room filled with logs of wood the were neatly placed all over it.**

**"In any case, we shouldn't let the fire go out." Subaru wiped his brow as he placed another stack of wood on the cart.**

**"I'm reaaally sorry." Emilia apologized from where she was standing. "When I was in the forest with Puck, there wasn't anyone who would have been troubled by this, so I didn't think his Hatsumaki would be such a problem."**

"Hmph! A half witch's place. Out of sight and out of mind."

Emilia ruffled her knight's hair as she ignored the insults being thrown at her by the fiery princess.

"No one asked ya!" Garfiel glared hatefully at the lady. He hated people that judged based on appearance. That's the reason why he's people were stuck in a fucking mud hole for centuries!

**"No. I won't let you apologize further. I'll do something about it. There's no such thing as an endless fight. There's no such thing as an endless rain." Subaru stopped doing weird poses and looked up in thought.**

**"Right. Rain… Late at night, rains turns into… No wait, even if it's not late at night, as long as it's cold enough, rain turns into ice."**

**"Subaru? Did you get another funny idea?"**

**"That's Subaru-kun for you! Rem is impressed!"**

"I feel that this is it." Crusch mused while leaning forward excitedly.

"Wanna bet on it? Between you and me." Anastasia rubbed her hands together in excitement to extort the duchess.

Crusch raised a cocky brow. "You think you've got him figured out?"

The merchant smirked and looked haughty at the boy before her. "A merchant has to know their assets full capabilities."

"Deal." Crusch smiled sweetly while twitching her eyebrow in anger at the way the merchant was speaking about the boy.

**Subaru quickly halted the two and looked stern. "Those expectations of yours are jumping the gun, also, you're way too impressed, however,"**

**Subaru smirked in rich pettiness. "I _finally_ got it. Not just a makeshift solution, but rather, a peaceful, interesting, funny and fun way of overcoming this Hatsumaki problem… "**

**The two ladies waited with serious faces of anticipation. "What could it be?"**

**"A tradition of my homeland. A festival! Let's grandiosely squander all of Puck's pent up mana! Named: Roswaal Mansion's ChikiChiki snow festival, 1st edition!"**

**"That's Subaru-kun for you! Rem is impressed!"**

**"ChikiChiki snow festival? Is the ChikiChiki part… necessary?"**

**Title card:**

_**1st edition ChikiChiki snow Festival Roswaal Mansion Arlam's Villagers** _

**The mansion is shown as a giant cloud hanged and snowed heavily over it.**

**Subaru is shown with a weird shaped crown on his head and carrying a torch that was made out of ice like the clown, holding it up in the air while carrying a book.**

**He was posing as Lady liberty from America.**

"Why does he look like that?" Garfiel asked in confusion.

Al was laughing his ass off from some reason.

"He managed to make everyone in the village to come?" Frederica asked in disappointment that she wasn't there.

**"The falling snow paints our hearts and the mansion in white. White, stretching as far as the eye can see. Nevertheless, just as there's no such thing as an endless night, there's no such thing as eternal snow. Bid the cold weather goodbye, for it is Roswaal Mansion's out season snow festival!"**

**The screen shows that the mansion and the gardens were now completely covered in snow.**

**Subaru was standing on a pillar over the villagers that had come wearing winter clothes and watched him as he excitedly announced.**

**"Hey! Who wants to go to New York?"**

**The villagers and the kids just looked at the boy in confusion.**

**"New York?"**

"Da fuck's a New 'Ork" Garfiel asked with star's in his eyes.

"Can we eat that too?" Mimi asked with tilted head.

"Man Subaru has the coolest foods!" Tivey whined.

"Pathetic, infact!" A smug Beatrice huffed and continued her agenda in pissing off an Otto an Elf princess and a certain Oni maid.

"New York is one of the greatest cities in Subaru's world infact. Buildings as tall as the royal castle made of steel and glass span the entire land. A place were every culture and tradition in the world reside in harmony and chaos at the same time."

As the girls and the Otto around her fumed at the knowledge, the candidates and the knights looked at the spirit with wide eyes.

"J-Just how cool is Cap'n's world?!" Garf asked in despair as he never heard of something so awesome in existence.

**The kids decided to go with it and help the boy. They cheered yes.**

**"Do you want to go to New York, no matter what it takes?"**

**All the villagers just cheered in sheer confusion.**

**"New York, where's that?"**

**"It's a town of Subaru's homeland, he said."**

**Petra answered with a smile.**

**"It's a town whirling with love and lust, he said." Another kid answered.**

**"Whirlpool!" A kid cheered.**

**"The rules are simple." Subaru held a finger in the air for the excited mass before him.**

**"By creating a snow sculpture, everyone's creativity and imagination will be put to the test. The winner gets a special prize."**

"Oh, that's clever!" Felt and Crusch clapped their hands at the plan.

"By using this contest, he gets the cat to empty his mana to make snow for the villagers… Shrewd. But it's a good idea." Anastasia muttered with an upset look as she refused to look at the smug smirking duchess beside her.

'Why did I have to sit so close?!' Anastasia lamented her luck as she had to endure the smug aura around the winner of the bet that was sitting right beside her.

The merchant queen will make this boy pay! No one dares to put her in such a position!

**"Can we go to New York?" A child asked making Subaru smile sheepishly.**

**"My bad, that won't be possible. However, we prepared prizes comparable to, or even better than going to New York! Well then, fight for victory!"**

**Everyone shouted in excitement.**

**Scene change….**

**"Nevertheless, a snow festival… The idea never crossed my mind." Emilia smiled warmly beside her servant as the two looked at the happy crowd playing in the snow.**

**"Well, if you can't hide it, you might as well use the commotion to make it into a festival."**

**Emilia grinned and excitedly turned to the butler. "I too, will keep my nose to the grindstone to create an amazing sculpture."**

**Subaru smiled nervously to the candidate. "Keep my nose to the grindstone, nobody says that anymore… "**

**Subaru smiled and looked at the crowed… His eyes widened when he couldn't find something.**

**"Huh?"**

"What's he looking for nayow?" Felix asked bored out of his mind.

**Scene change…**

**A quiet library with a small girl reading a book on her stool.**

**The doors opened…" Oh, Beako: found."**

**Not so quiet anymore.**

"Oh, he wanted his loli to be present." Ricardo nodded his head accepting this as fact and chuckling at the blushing and pouting Beatrice before him.

"Looks like Subaru always thought of you, huh?" Emilia smiled at the spirit girl.

Beatrice smirked smugly and nuzzled into his chest. "Hmph! He's Subaru's Betty, infact. He better be a good contractor that looks to please Betty, I suppose."

**"Hey, it all went well, thanks to you widening the barrier's range a little bit."**

**"It sure has gotten busy in here." Beatrice growled.**

**"While I was at it, I should have extended the barrier up to the forest so you could hold a festival in the village, I suppose."**

**"That would've caused trouble for the villagers. Besides, it would ruin my first date with Emilia-tan, since our secret flower bed would wither, right?"**

**"Yeah right. That's none of my business."**

**"Rather than that, Beako, you're not participating? You don't have to hold back."**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about, I suppose. I am very busy. Shoo shoo."**

"You didn't seem to want him around that much." Reinhard noted nervously the great spirit's harshness.

Beatrice just looked down and held Subaru's hand tightly.

Felt kicked her knight in the shin.

**Subaru smiled wide. "C'mon, don't be like that. It's also important to play outside every once in a while, especially for children." Subaru stepped closer behind the spirit's back.**

**And placed a small snowball on her head.**

**Beatrice shrieked.**

**"Bueno Aires!" A screaming butler could be seen flying out of a window.**

**Magic~**

"He deserves it."

"Yes, he does." Julius nodded with Felix as he scowled at the treatment of the great spirit Subaru has convicted.

Meanwhile, around them, everyone was chuckling and laughing they ass off.

"What a stupid way to help someone get out of their shell, just like Barusu's birth."

**Subaru landed on a small snow pile that was close to where the kids were playing.**

**"Oh, it's Subaru!"**

**"There he came, Subaru!"**

**"You shall know a world of white terror!"**

**(Ha, Rabbits, Ha)**

**The kids began howling Snowballs at the downed butler.**

**"You guys sure are lively in this cold. However, one day, you'll notice… "**

**Subaru slowly got up menacingly and put all the children on guard.**

**"That the ones being toyed with, were you…"**

***Splash! ***

**"Hahaha!"**

**The kids laughed as Subaru's villainous monologue was interrupted by a pile of snow that covered his entire upper half.**

**"Say what?" Puck winked at the snow covered Subaru as he prepared another snow ball with his magic.**

**"I take it back!" Subaru yelled and began removing the snow.**

"I love that cat!" Garfiel declared as he watched his brother get teased with a glamorous smirk.

Otto simply looked at the screen with a serious face. A single tear flowed down his cheek. It was… so beautiful to see Subaru get teased so intensely.

**An excited Petra came up to the butler carrying something in her hand.**

**"Subaru! Look at this! I made it with snow!"**

**"Oh, a snow rabbit!"**

**"Hehe, isn't it cute? Is it well-done?"**

**"Good job! Good job! Well then, Let's add some decorations! Look…"**

**Petra was smiling widely at the now decorated rabbit. The little girl rubbed it excitedly against her cheek."Amazing! It turned into a rabbit! It really did!"**

"Grrrr!" Petra growled and shook in her seat with righteous anger.

"What's up with her?" Al asked.

Frederica shrugged.

**"I'm also getting pumped up, seeing you this happy. Alright! Let's upgrade it even more!"**

**"Add a tail and some wings… And a missile, a transforming body, a cockpit, a caterpillar track… "**

**"Wait… wait please!" Petra tried to save her rabbit from the molestation.**

**"How's that? Flying-Mega-incinerator-Snow-Rabbit-Des-troy-er-Weap-Gah!"**

**Petra had shot the molester in the face with a snowball.**

**She carried the now mechanical looking rabbit and huffed away from the butler.**

"Oh so it was Subaru-kun that made that work of aaaart!" Roswaal concluded with eyes wide.

"You're a cheater!" Emilia, who was still miffed at the lose that day glared at Petra.

The little maid just huffed and muttered something about it looking not cute at all.

**Subaru wiped the snow away while watching her leave. "Seems like Petra was more of a Realistic-Robot person than a Super-Robot person… "**

**The screen pans up to reveal Beatrice as she watched Subaru from the mansion's windows with the snow ball he placed on her head beside her on the ledge.**

**"Good grief, he's really an outrageous person, I suppose." She uttered while looking at the boy annoyed.**

**"Subaru might have wanted to play with you, I think."**

**"Huh?" Beatrice looked at the floating cat as he smiled at her.**

**"Well, I also want to do so if possible… "**

**"Bubby…" Beatrice looked surprised.**

**Scene change…**

**Emilia was patting her ice sculpture with a wide smile as she wore her hood. The half-elf princess looked beside her when she heard footsteps.**

**"Beatrice…!"**

**"** **It's only because Bubby insisted,** **I'll join you for just a little bit.** **Be thankful, I suppose.** **"**

**E** **milia smiled at the spirit loli.** **"** **I too won't lose!** **"**

**S** **cene change to Subaru and Puck walking around while looking at the people making ice sculptures.**

**"Everyone is doing a pretty good job, don't you think so?"**

**"Yeah, but it's a bit of a shame that all the designs are realistic. It may be because the villagers aren't familiar with the concept of characters. There are lots of castles and animals."**

**Subaru and Puck stopped at a really huge statue.**

**"Oh…** **This is really well done…?** **"** **Subaru stared with a haunted at the extremely well done ice statue of Bossgram.**

"Hot damn! It looks like the real thing!" Otto exclaimed.

"How did that not win?!" Felt asked in outrage.

**"Thank you very much, Subaru-sama. This ulgarm is my proud sculpture." The leader of the young men smiled proudly with his shovel on his shoulder.**

**"Just because it's freezing now doesn't mean I won't get hot under the collar seeing this! This isn't remotely funny! Impact-wise, it's definitely to my liking. And I definitely want to reward your effort… But! For not being mindful of the judge's emotional scars, I give you a 7."**

"Booo!" Felt and Mimi were outraged at the judges ruling.

**Scene change…**

**Emilia is smiling at her statue in pride. "Hmm, this is quite the result."**

*** SPZZZZZZZZZ***

**Emilia couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at the source of the sound.**

**Beatrice was making her ice statue with her magic.**

**"You shouldn't be doing that!" Emilia admonished with her hands on her hips.**

**Beatrice ignored her and continued to cast her magic on the snow. "I wasn't written anywhere that this isn't allowed."**

**"No is no! The use of magic is forbidden. Cheating is a bad thing to do. You should grasp victory with your own hands." Emilia smiled smugly at the spirit.**

**Beatrice pouted and began using her hands to refine the sculpture. With a glare on her cute face.**

**Emilia just watched her with a smile.**

"You really seem naive when you say all that." Anastasia mused as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"I don't care." Emilia surprised everyone by her boldness as she replied to Anastasia and looked at the screen without glancing back.

Crusch smirked at the stunt merchant.

**Scene change to Subaru and Puck walking around the myriad of many snow statues and art pieces.**

**"What an amazing view." The butler said with a smile.**

**"Regarding this festival's grading, who's going to do it?"**

**Subaru pointed at himself as he smiled at Puck. "I, Ros-chi, and village's chief as a masked judge. If the judge's face comes to light, people might try to buy their rank through bribing him, after all."**

**"Is there anyone who would go to such lengths for the special prize?"**

**"Well, it's a one of a kind gorgeous prize, brought by yours truly." Subaru smirked in pride.**

**"Oh. You're being very generous, even though it's not your own problem."**

"Yeah, why would he go so far?" Tivey asked in pure confusion.

Julius and the rest of the candidates shook their heads.

**"Emilia-tan was troubled by it, and incidentally you as well, of course I'd help you."**

**"That part of you, I personally, _you know what…_ " Puck winked mysteriously at the boy.**

**"I can't understand what you mean when you talk in riddles like this."**

**"Was I really?"**

**"Subaru-kun, check this please. It's a collaboration between me and Nee-sama."**

**Subaru turned to find Rem and Ram standing infront of a statue that was covered under a cover.**

**"Rem and Nee-sama… so you weren't just helping, you also participated?"**

**"Oh, Barusu, Nonchalant as you are, seems like you couldn't help but be attracted to our super artistry skills."**

**"Putting aside the way you made me look like a moth attracted to light, yeah I came yo see you. Ram participating in this extremely cold festival… What's going on here?"**

**"Are you suggesting that I should stay holed in my bed while Rem and the others are out playing in the snow?"**

**"That was an unnecessarily offensive way of putting it, but I get it, you didn't want to be left out?"**

**"Saying that I absolutely wanted to play with Nee-sama, I forced her to come." Rem happily told from beside her smiling sister.**

**"Don't you feel any guilt making your little sister say that, Nee-sama?"**

**"Being able to feel Rem's love this close up makes me superior, be jealous." Ram smirked smugly.**

**Subaru grinned back and looked at the towering statue covered by a white cloth.**

**"Ram and Rem. A piece of art embodying both's skills, power, and sisterly love." Ram smirked up at the statue.**

**"Yes, following Nee-sama's instructions, and using what little power I have, we probably created the best sculpture." Rem grinned proudly as well.**

**"The fact that Nee-sama only watched was just exposed, right?!" Subaru called out the pink maid on her lazy antics.**

**"So, what's its name?"**

**"Yes! It's called the _wonderful Subawaal-sama sculpture._ "**

**"I can see the end result just from the name!" Subaru retorted as he looked on with dread.**

**"Well then… " Rem quickly peeled off the cover and revealed… What. The. Fuck. Is. That?**

"Kill it!" Garf jumped out of his seat and swam underneath it.

"Kill it with fire!" Ricardo swam beside him.

"Kill it with an axe!" Al dived underneath his mistress's seat.

"It's disgusting I suppose." Beatrice shivered in place.

Anastasia and Crusch just shrugged as they didn't find it that creepy.

As for Felt… she was just looking at the screen in boredom.

Julius just snorted at the ugly look on the statue and Felix was outright smirking at it.

Reinhard couldn't feel anything in particular about the weird looking art piece. He was just… built different.

**"Our opinions were split, since Nee-sama wanted to make Roswaal-sama, and I wanted to make Subaru-kun… "**

**"And so, this is the result of the common-ground we agreed on."**

**"None of you caved in here, did you?!" Subaru asked, highly disturbed.**

**"Well, well, what might you be doing, gathered here?" Roswaal suddenly walked up and looked at the statue instantly with a rigid expression.**

**"And this would be?"**

**"Roswaal-sama, what an embarrassing sight to show you, but please take a look at this." Ram showed off the statue.**

**"It's our collaboration work. It might be true that we're part of your household, but please give us your sincere opinion." Rem looked at her lord with excitement.**

**As Roswaal looked at the statue with a face of uncertainty and disgust, Subaru just sighed in exhaustion.**

**"Then… Unfortunately… you get a 5." Subaru announced while holding five fingers up.**

**"Aaand?" Ram innocently posed fro the boy with her finger guns out.**

**"That's it! It won't change! I'll be praying for your success in your future endeavors!" Subaru yelled at the maid.**

**Ram gasped and stepped back with her eyes wide in shock. "Im-Impossible… "**

**Rem quickly looked at her lord with a pleading look. "What about Roswaal-sama?"**

**The clown had finally smiled at the two maids and held his hands up to give the score.**

**As he raised seven fingers in the air, Ram and Rem had stars in their eyes… only for those stars to burn as Roswaal had duped them and held only four fingers up with a smile.**

**"4 point!" Ram fell on all fours in shock.**

"Tehehehe~"

"Don't laugh! *snorts * It's not appropriate!" Frederica tried to keep herself straight as she admonished Petra.

**"By the way, 4 points out of?" Subaru looked at the questioning cat.**

**"10 Points. There are 3 judges, so the total would be out of 30."**

**"The quality isn't baaad, but… It's just creepy." Roswaal shook his head in disgust.**

**"The concept shouldn't have been wrong… it must be because of the Subaru component in it!" Ram punched the snow beneath her as she gritted her teeth.**

**"This isn't right! For the sculpture embodying my and Nee-sama's ideals to fail, something must be wrong here!" Rem tried to comfort her sister.**

**Scene change to a happy looking Emilia walking around and scanning the crowds with her eyes until she found what she had been looking for.**

**"Oh, Emilia-tan!" Subaru turned as he saw the hooded princess stop behind him.**

**"Mine is nearly finished, and Beatrice seems to be doing her best. It isn't done yet, but would you like to come and see?"**

**Emilia slowly looked up to find… the thing. (Shivers)**

**"Wh-What's this?" she asked while staring at it in pure awe.**

**"Emilia-tan, don't tell me… Do you actually see the charm in this sculpture? Could it be that we're the ones behind our time?!"**

**"It reeeally gives off a weird vibe… "**

**"I know right?" Subaru was suddenly hugged by a kid.**

**"Subaru! Come here!"**

**"We also made a sculpture!"**

**Emilia watched with a smile as Subaru was dragged off by the kids.**

**"Check it, Subaru!"**

**Infront of him was a crudely statue of him doing his favorite pose while wearing a cape.**

**"Oh, you too made a sculpture of me."**

"They really do admire him." Reinhard smiled, happy that his friend was getting recognition that he needs.

"My hero had made an impact on their lives. He deserves it." Rem smiled warmly.

"You're the one that had saved them though. You were the one supposed to have a statue made for." Felix snorted making Julius glare at him.

**"Stand beside it."**

**Subaru quickly posed with the statue parallel to him. "Like this?"**

**"Something is off?"**

**"The real one's eyes are scarier!"**

**"Scary eyes!"**

**"No they're not!"**

**A kid began editing the snow face of the Subaru statue.**

**"Give him scarier eyes…" Slowly the kid accidentally tore the snow head off.**

**"It came off!"**

**"It fell!"**

**The kids began laughing at the accident while Subaru cried in despair. "That's not funny at all! It's a bad omen!"**

**Emilia and Puck just laughed with the kids at the poor boy.**

"I like those kids." Julius smirked brightly at the scene.

"I do too!" Otto nodded his head as he enjoyed the way they treated Subaru.

"I can see why they like him so much though." Anastasia tapped her lip as she smiled.

**Scene shows many different moments of the villagers playing around in the snow, while some refined their sculptures.**

**The kids are shown playing with snowballs and teasing Subaru.**

**Roswaal is conversing with several villagers.**

**Rem is laughing with her sister.**

**Beatrice is working hard on her statue.**

**Emilia is smiling wide at everything happening around her.**

**Everybody was happy…**

"He's plans are always so fun!" Felt kicked her knight again as she saw how much fun everyone was having while she was stuck reading boring shit.

"I wish I was there." Garfiel whined.

**Scene change…**

**"For my score to be 9 after I worked this hard, I find that weird. Even Beatrice got 7." Emilia is shown pouting as she looked at the two statues before her.**

**"It might have been a difficult event for you and Betty. By the way, what are these you guys made?"**

**"Just as you can see, both are Puck." Emilia smirked proudly at the statue she made.**

**Puck sighed. "So it was me…"**

**"It is a bit bland, but I think it's reeeally well done."**

**"I'm a bit afraid of knowing how I look in your eyes, But it might have been too artistic for normal people that they couldn't understand its charm."**

"That's no where near close." Mimi called out.

Emilia ignored her and held her head high. They don't know true talent. Subaru himself would be worshiping the statue if she told him too.

Actually, Subaru is kind of biased now that she thought about it…

**"Is that so… The winning girl's Snow Rabbit is really well done, no matter how you look at it." Emilia looked at the Snow Rabbit destroyer that Subaru had made for Petra.**

**"It even deserved Roswaal and old man's high praise. But I found it weird that Subaru, who was in such high spirits, stayed quiet… "**

"Hm, because he's the one that made it." Anastasia looked at the sculpture with critical eye.

"I'm curious what all of these machines look like in real time." Julius mused as he analyzed what Subaru created.

"Subaru never told me he could make such pretty things! I bet it's a fun toy from his world." Emilia pouted at the unfairness in treatment her knight was showing her.

**"No comment from me, however, the special prize intrigued me a bit."**

**"Me too. Subaru's homeland's Corn potage chips… was it?"**

**The scene changes to Petra smelling some chips from the bag Subaru had given her. She slowly put it in her mouth and stopped with wide eyes.**

**"Delicious!"**

**She began sharing it with the other kids.**

"Was that it?" Mimi asked the little maid.

"Mhm! It was the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" Petra held her cheeks like she did on the screen.

**The screen changes to Emilia and Puck as various spirits began glowing around them.**

**"These snow sculptures will surely melt by tomorrow, even though there are so many of them… it's reeeeally a shame."**

**"That's what snow is about after all. Nothing can maintain its shape eternally. Nothing less, nothing more."**

**Emilia smiled as she looked around at the statues.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?"**

**Emilia looked up to see a butler waving from the balcony.**

**"The banquet is starting!"**

**Emilia giggled. "Mhm, I'm coming!"**

**Scene change….**

**"Eh… I hereby thank all of you for participating in the Roswaal Mansion's Snow Festival. And, thank you for your hard work! When all is said and done, I also enjoyed it. Next year, when Puck's Hatsumaki comes, let's also hold a snow festival. Let's make it even wilder next time!"**

**Subaru was standing in the dining room before the mansion's residents as they all watched him with wide smiles on their faces while he held his glass of apple juice up.**

**"That being said, cheers!"**

**"Cheers!"**

**The window pans to show the mansion's residents enjoying themselves and feasting on the banquette before them.**

**Subaru is watching his friends having a good time with a smile on his face.**

**"Good work, Subaru-kun."**

**Subaru looked beside him to find a beaming blue haired maid.**

**"You too. Must have been rough for you, helping around with everything. I'll make sure to make it up for you later."**

**Rem smiled and clicked her glass with his. "Don't worry about it. In return, I'll be helping myself to Subaru's sleeping face longer than usual tonight."**

**"… "**

**"…"**

"Okay, that's creepy!" Felt yelled out in outrage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rem simply replied.

"But… Rem-chan, you can't jus-" Emilia tried to talk to the maid that's been creeping on her Subaru but got interrupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

**"Heh? Didn't you just say something weird?"**

**"Not at all. I didn't say anything weird." Rem smiled innocently as if she didn't admit that rape was gonna happen.**

**"By the way Subaru-kun, how do you handle your alcohol?" Roswaal held two bottles and smiled at the boy.**

**"Your cheeks get red just from smelling it, " He turns his head and winks at his with a subtle blush on his cheeks as he whimpered. "Tonight, I don't want to go back home." The blushing lord huskily whimpered to Subaru.**

**(I fucking knew he was gay! SubaruxRoswaal confirmed! I'll add him to the harem!)**

**"And you blurt out such thiiings?" Roswaal quickly changes his expression and continues being his true self.**

"What is wrong with you man?" Al asked as he shivered.

Roswaal shrugged and continued watching with a smile.

The Emilia camp just watched with bored faces. They were too used to his bullshit.

**"So that famous line you hear at mixers also exists here… I haven't really drank alcohol before."**

**"Oh… judging from your personality, I definitely thought you'd be the type to put on airs and try to get your hands on some viiiceful luxuries."**

"He does seem the type." Crusch sighed as she adjusted herself on the seat.

**Suddenly, a very stern looking Emilia stepped infront of Subaru while raising her finger in the air admonishing her butler.**

**"Alcohol isn't something children should drink, you won't grow taller if you do so."**

**"Just saying, I'm not that childish as far as breaking the Kingdom's laws! I turn 18 this year, so I'm an adult! An adult!"**

**"Adults don't make such a fuss though. So you were 17… That's reeeally unexpected… I thought you were younger. "**

**"Just for reference, how old did you think I was?"**

**"1- 12! 13! 13!"**

**"That's even younger than Felt! And there wasn't much of a difference even after you corrected yourself! Rather than that, what about you?"**

"He does seem really young." Anastasia noted with a bewildered expression.

"Right?" Felt nodded her head along.

**"I am not 13. I have never drank alcohol before but I'm of age."**

**"I didn't doubt that, and if Emilia-tan was 13, I'd become a criminal."**

**"Why is that?"**

**Subaru turned away from his mistress with a blush on his cheeks.**

**"That's… because Emilia-tan is so cute I'd want to commit a crime… "**

**"Speaking of alcohol, Puck shouldn't drink."**

Several males winced while all the females giggled in delight.

"Poor Subaru, I suppose."

"My hero is very brave."

"Barusu's useless even at flirting with someone as socially inept as Emilia-sama."

Emilia sighed and ruffled the boy's hair with an annoyed pout. "You're embarrassing me, Subaruuuu!" She pulled a bit to make him wake up.

He gave no reaction.

**"You're pretending you didn't hear that?!"**

**"But of course. Alcohol is the evil drink of adults. I'll take care of drinking every last bit of alcohol that shows up in front of Lia. Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!"**

**"C'mon, it should be okay for tonight, right? Since we found all of this old liquooor in the cellar." Roswaal poured a glass and presented it to Emilia. The half-elf took it and stared at it for a second….**

**Scene change to a very tipsy Emilia eating some cookies without minding the crumbles being dropped on her chest.**

**"What's up, Subaru? Your face is reeeally weird. What's more, there are so many of them- that's not fair!" Emilia wobbled and pouted with red hosed cheeks as she stepped closer to the blushing butler.**

"This is soooo Embarrassing!" Emilia blushed at herself and covered her face in her knight's chest as the people around her began laughing.

**"Subaru, we're going to hog all the sweets with everyone!" Emilia tripped in her wobbly steps and tumbled on her butler to the floor.**

**"E-Emilia-tan, that's no good… you got crumbs all over the place…"**

**"Alcohol is delicious. Keeping it a secret from me all this time, that's not fair… " Emilia glared and held the boy's arm while her chest was pressed against his.**

**Subaru just blushed deeply.**

"You'll kill the boy, Emilia-sama." Wilhelm chuckled in amusement at the young man's situation.

**"Everyone is secretly, secretly, secretly doing things behind my back… hehehe."**

**Emilia slowly leaned down and rested her head on Subaru's thigh.**

**Subaru just went rigid and screamed at the sky. "Gah! This girl is so cute!"**

**"Subaru-kun."**

**Subaru immediately stopped and faced the clearly jealous looking Rem.**

"Ohhhh, somebody is jealouuuus!" Roswaal mused, having the time of his life.

Rem blushed and smiled warmly at the scene.

**"Yes, what is it, Rem-san?"**

**Rem instantly bit his shoulder.**

**"Chomp."**

**"It hurts…? Rem-san. Could it be that you're weak to alcohol?"**

**"Don't make fun of me please, Subaru-kun Subaru-kun Subaru-kun." Rem pouted at the boy.**

**"That's 3 times the usual… "**

**"I'm always putting up a front since we have an important job, but we've got a fun job today, so I'm letting loose. So it's all Subaru-kun's fault." Rem laid down and rested her head on his other thigh.**

**Subaru nervously patted and rubbed the maid's head.**

**"Purrrr. Purrrr. Purrrr. Purrrr. Purrrr. Purrrr."**

**"Are you a cat?" Subaru smiled.**

"They're soo cute!" Petra squealed in delight as the two on screen smiled pleasantly.

Meanwhile,

"Lucky son of a-"

"How did he do thi-"

"I want to be in that po-"

"Cap'n has guts!"

"Natsuki-san is just so lucky right here." Otto cried tears of shame at how Subaru made all the women around him fall for his charms.

**"Though, as far as I know, demons are depicted as being able to hold their liquor."**

**"It is true that demons, as a clan, are strong to alcohol." Subaru's answer came from a pink haired maid sitting on the table and watching him pat her sister's head.**

**"Since I was a child, I've often participated in liquor tasting with the adults."**

**"You just confessed to minor drinking… the color of your face and your speech really didn't change though… "**

**"Of course. We're forged differently. *Hicupp *"**

**"Guess today's gain would be the lesson not to carelessly let girls drink alcohol… " Subaru looked at the two girls sleeping on his legs with content smiles in worry."**

**"I wouldn't go as far as saying that." A Roswaal said from his place on the table as he showered puck in some hot water.**

**Subaru looked around and was suddenly worried.**

**He scanned the room until he found a certain blond girl sitting all alone on the balcony.**

"Why do you hate crowds this much?" Crusch asked the little girl with sincerity.

Beatrice stayed silent and watched.

**"Beako, that girl… Let's see, I'll go annoy her a bit. Emilia-tan. I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving Rem in your care."**

**Emilia slowly sat up and gave a dizzy smile. "Hm, gotcha! Come here, come here, Rem."**

**Emilia gave a hum of content as she rubbed her cheek with the sleeping Rem.**

**"You're reeeally cute."**

Frederica and Petra squealed in delight as both Emilia and Rem blushed heavily and looked away from each other. Beatrice sighed in boredom at these peasants that think they had anything on her cuteness.

Otto and Garfiel cursed Subaru's name as he got to enjoy such a wonderful sight.

Julius and Reinhard looked away from the scene as it was a candidate and possible future queen that was having this embarrassing moment. They did chuckle a bit however.

Wilhelm was already looking down with a small chuckle as he wished to see Subaru's face at that moment. The young lad was probably bleeding up a fountain from his nose.

Felix and Crusch watched the scene with sparkles in their eyes.

Anastasia snorted and giddily stored this in her mind.

**Subaru looked at this heavenly scene with a blush. "I want to take a pic of this."**

**"I'll burn it into my memory." Ram smirked as she watched the holy sight of a drunken Emilia hugging and cuddling an equally drunk Rem.**

**Subaru walks out and stands right beside Beatrice.**

**"Don't stand there alone. Being left alone makes you want to get away, right?" Subaru offered a glass of juice.**

**"That's a baseless accusation, I suppose. And it's none of your business."**

**"Don't be like that, drink."**

**Beatrice moved to take the glass.**

**"This isn't alcohol, it's pure apple juice." (Heh! You thought I was gonna write appa there didn't ya? Well think again. Because… FUCK APPAS TOO!)**

**"Don't treat me like a child, I suppose. Of those present here, I'm the second oldest after Bubby."**

"Just how old are ya?!" Garfiel exclaimed.

"Hmph! What an uncultured cur! That's not something you ask a spirit, I suppose!"

"That's mean, Garf-kun!"

"Apologize to Beatrice-sama kindly, Garfiel-kun." Rem and Emilia stared sternly at the boy.

Otto supported his brother as the blonde looked like a dropped kitten.

**Subaru suddenly gasped. "Emilia-tan and Rem are getting even more intimate than earlier."**

**Beatrice pouted heavily and glared at the starstruck boy.**

**"You came here just to be this rude, I suppose?!"**

**"No, it's not like that! It's not that Emilia-tan and Rem are in a position that would steal any guy's heart at all, but I just want a camera!"**

**"Let alone convincing me, you're not even coherent!"**

**"Well, I may not know how old you really are, but I can tell that drinking alcohol doesn't suit your looks. Here let's toast."**

**Subaru clicked his glass with hers and began drinking the juice. The two stood in silence.**

**"There are lots of stars… Alright, then I'll tell you a lovely story, seeing how you're lounging around. Each shining star has a name and anecdote to it, for example, that overly self-conscious star shining there, that's the North star. If you ever get lost, rely on it, for it points towards the north."**

"Is that real?" Felt asked in awe.

Reinhard shook his head, also at awe of such a thing existing.

**"That way is the south, the opposite, I suppose."**

**"Ah, then that M, those stars lined up in the shape of an M are called Cassiopeia."**

**"I don't know what an M is, nor do I see any shape there."**

**"What are you doing, Barusu?" Ram walked up with a sleeping Rem and a tipsy Emilia on her back.**

**"Oh, you too listen to this. It's about the stars in the night sky."**

**"Star-sama!" Emilia shouted with a smile.**

**"Alright!" Subaru stood straight and looked lost in thought. "Waiting for the right timing… Everyone, Let's aaall- " He did a pose and flicked his fingers at the girls. "Search for Subaru."**

**"…"**

**"… "**

**"…"**

"Okay, that's kind off sad." Felt looked at the boy in pity.

Emilia just patted her knight's head.

"You need to give him enough attention, Emilia-sama." Crusch admonished in a stern tone.

Julius looked at the interaction with a bewildered expression. "They're treating him as if he was a pet." the knight could not believe his dragon forsaken eyes when Anastasia-sama began patting Subaru's head with a giddy expression of her own.

"What the hell?" Ricardo asked with an appropriate shocked face as his boss joined in.

**"Wait wait wait! Don't pity me! Don't scorn me! It's not like that! Subaru is my name, but I was just named after a star's name!" Subaru blushed in embarrassment.**

**"Naming you after a twinkling star… Your parents did something cruel to you… " Beatrice looked down in pity and despair.**

**"Let alone shining, you're not even noticeable, all the while holding a star's name… How pitiful." Ram looked saddened at his revelation as she held Emilia and Rem.**

**"Don't mock me for not living up to my name in this roundabout way!"**

**"It's okay, don't worry. Stars are the symbol of hope, so you still have hope left. " Puck suddenly flew up in a cup.**

**"You're enjoying yourself way too much!"**

"He's surrounded by sadists." Al laughed at the teasing.

"Nah, Cap'n is the type to give the best reactions." Garfiel nodded his head in delight.

"Then he takes it out on me!" Otto fumed as he finally discovered the source of his blight.

**"Look look! There's so many snow spirits!"**

**"Woah, amazing!"**

**The entire sky was lit up with small spirits glowing all over the statues that had been built by the villagers.**

"That's a really awesome sight." Otto fumed in place for not being present at such a moment.

Petra wished she was still in the mansion at that moment.

The candidates and Knights all watched in awe at the scene.

**As if the entire plain of snow was covered in small glowing sparkles and glowing orbs.**

**Subaru looked at Beatrice with a smile as he noticed the wondrous look on her face.**

**"How was it?" Beatrice looked up at the smiling butler.**

**"Wasn't the snow festival fun?"**

**Beatrice looked at the beautiful sight of the light orbs flying all over the place.**

**"It wasn't bad… I'll leave it at this, I suppose." The small spirit loli looked content with just staring at the crowd of lights with an expressionless look.**

**Puck smiled at his little sister and flew out of his cup.**

**"Alright, using the Mana left, let's share the snow with the capital's people!"**

**The cat flew up and struck a beam of light into the night sky.**

**The screen shows the snow icicles falling** **over the capital's citizens.**

**Priscilla and her knight and servant are looking out the window.**

**Crusch is watching an excited Felix as he points at the window.**

**Wilhelm is caressing a black ground dragon that we all love as he looks at the snow.**

**Anastasia and her crew can be seen looking up at the sky as it snowed above them.**

**An image of Reinhard chasing Felt with a regal dress in hand could be seen.**

**The Appa man's family could be seen smiling at the snowy sky.**

**Old man Rom could be seen alone in the slums as it snowed.**

**The three stooges are looking at the sky while laying in a dark alleyway.**

**A bewildered Otto could be seen with a large dragon as they looked at the snowing sky.**

"So that was you guys?" Mimi whispered at awe and shock at the sheer power presented.

Much like the others around her… she couldn't find the words to describe the wonderful scene.

**And… an image of hooded people kneeling before a green haired man that was reading a book.**

"...Ghk!" Julius gasped and gritted his teeth at the sight.

"Witch cultists?" Rem glared hatefully at the bunch.

"I-It's the scary man!" Tivey hid behind Ricardo in fear.

Emilia and Beatrice looked away unable to look at their friend that they had lost a long time ago… they couldn't see him… not like this.

Garfiel just glared hatefully as he prepared himself to jump in and… do… whatever he could to help! His captain won't die again!

**The man's mouth could be seen… Smiling menacingly at the snow.**

**The screen returns to Beatrice watching the crew from inside the room, as they stood on the snow filled balcony.**

**"My, my, " Beatrice turned around to find an amused Roswaal smiling a knowing smile. "Have you had enough of your tryst with Subaru-kun?"**

**"Keep your jokes to your outfit, I suppose. That's not even funny."**

**"Geez, you're not hooonest with yourself. This is your share."**

**Beatrice stopped walking towards the door as Roswaal held a glass of alcohol and ice.**

**"Must be harsh, not being able to take a sip on banquet's niiight."**

**"I won't, I suppose."**

**"Out of consideration for Subaru-kun?" Roswaal grinned mysteriously.**

**"Don't get the wrong idea, the reason I don't drink isn't that kid's say on the matter, I suppose. I was told so by Mother, a long time ago. That's all there is to it."**

"Your mother is a very good one, Beako-chan!" Emilia smiled warmly as she remembered Mother Fortuna.

Beatrice looked down and sighed. "She had her moments I suppose." She uttered emotionlessly.

**Beatrice turned her head to look at the happy butler that was speaking with Emilia.**

**"His opinion has nothing to do with me, I suppose."**

**Subaru is shown happily smiling in content with Emilia, Ram and Rem staring at the flying spirits.**

**Scene change…**

**"Maybe we should have consulted Subaru about your Hatsumaki from the beginning. That way, we wouldn't have had to fret about hiding it."**

**"That's right. However, you shouldn't grow up as a child who leaves everything up to other people. Even if it's too much for you, you should give your best until you become sure of that, right?"**

**"Yes, I know."**

**"Very well."**

**Emilia could be shown speaking with Puck as she brushed her silver hair.**

**"Do you remember what Subaru said at the banquet?"**

**"If I have a Hatsumaki next year, let's hold a snow festival again. Normally, it'd be an annoyance, but that kid really seems like he can turn it into a festivity."**

**"That part of Subaru, for some reason, I reeeally feel _that_ about it. "**

**"I know right, I also feel _that_ about it." Puck smiled in amusement as Emilia looked out the window.**

"What are you two talking about?" Felix demanded but he was met with a smug elf zipping her mouth.

**"Next year…? I have no idea what will happen that far in the future."**

**"For things to go as you want them to be, I'd love that. When that happens, let's leave aside whether what Subaru said will happen or not."**

**"Are you opposed to the snow festival?"**

**"Of course not. I quite enjoyed it, and you seemed like you had fun too, but I can't know if the Subaru staying by your side one year from now will be happy or not. "**

"What does he mean by that?" Otto asked sternly as he watched with analyzing eyes.

Garfiel shared the same sentiment with his brother, infact. Julius and Wilhelm narrowed their eyes.

Something seemed off about this cat.

**Emilia looked down in guilt.**

**"His belly's wound, and the Mabeats' bites, that kid's scars are all the result of your actions. I know that you're not one to forget that, but you have to keep it in mind."**

**"Yes."**

Emilia kept her head down as she fought the urge to run into her room and cry.

As images of his deaths played. Of his suffering. Of his nightmares.

Emilia was guilty of his scars and so much more.

"I'll make it up… I promise, Subaru." Emilia wiped the few tears and continued watching.

With a determined face.

**"But it would be nice if we were able to hold a snow festival next year. Besides, no one could lead the festival other than Subaru."**

**"Y-Yeah, you're right." Emilia dropped her guilty expression and smiled. "Yes. I also hope that."**

**Puck just looked at he with a sad frown.**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"No, nothing." Puck smiled and waved at her as she left.**

"I don't like that cat." Felt declared making Emilia pause and look at her with surprise.

"I agree." Anastasia frowned at the suspicious behavior.

Emilia just looked down and decided that they were entitled to their own opinions. They didn't say anything wrong or demeaning about her father so it was fine.

**Subaru can be seen waiting with a blush on his face and a stupid wide smile as he held the basket.**

**"Did I make you wait?" Emilia asked as she arrived.**

**"No, I just arrived." Subaru took a moment to admire her smile.**

**His blush deepened. "Well then, shall we go?"**

**Emilia smiled in content. "Yes!"**

**And the two walked out of the mansion's grounds.**

**Extra scene.. ( watch?v=CcfrahkdGmM)**

**Subaru and Emilia are walking through a grass field with Subaru holding Emilia's hand as she walked with her eyes closed.**

**"Emilia-tan, are you okay? Do not open your eyes!"**

**"Geez, you don't have to be careful all the time. I'm okay." Emilia sighed in frustration and walked with her date with eyes closed.**

**"Well, honestly I can't stop worrying."**

**"But you said that this was a date, right?"**

**"If you walk with your eyes closed then the impression will be different. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a surprise. We've almost arrived."**

**Subaru stopped walking and smiled at Emilia. "Are you ready?"**

**The princess turned to him with a smile. "Yes."**

**"Alright then, here it is!"**

**Emilia slowly opened her eyes…**

**A beautiful plain of mashed colors, blending together as flower petals flew around her and Subaru from the many beautifully covered plains.**

**It was a sight to see.**

**Emilia gasped in shock and watched with her eyes tearing up.**

**"What do you think? Although I didn't do anything, it's a landscape I wanted to boast about."**

"You're lucky, Emilia-sama." Rem softly smiled with a few tears falling from her eyes.

Emilia smiled warmly and softly held her knight's hand. Feeling much better than before.

**Emilia beamed wide at Subaru and leaned closer to him in excitement. "It's very beautiful! I'm really happy! You really are a good boy, Subaru!"**

"Nice one Emilia-sama. Even if he was charming you need to remind him of his place as your dog." Ram nodded her head.

Emilia facepalmed at her self and her stupid child speak as many around her oofed and giggled.

**Subaru just smiled and turned his expression into one of acceptance. "I feel like I'm being misplaced. But since you're here, I want to give you a present from me."**

**Emilia looked at the boy in confusion as he picked something up from the ground and placed it atop her head.**

**"This is… a crown of flowers?"**

**"Yeah. It may be far from the real spark but… let's say it's an exercise for when you're a queen right? I would love to give you accessories full of jewelry but for now that's all I have."**

**"A gift for me… " Emilia stood with her face shell shocked at the boy before her.**

**Subaru began to panic. "Is it messed up… if you don't spend money on a present. What about you as a man?!"**

**Emilia just smiled warmly. "Thank you, Subaru."**

**the boy blushed and waved his hand. "No, no, I'm the blessed one here. I got to see Emilia-tan in a field of flowers!"**

**"Sorry, I don't know what you're saying."**

**Subaru chuckled in embarrassment.**

**"Let's have a date like this again."**

**Subaru held his chest as his face turned red. "The killing phrase… E.M.T! E.M.T!" Subaru fell into the flower bed.**

**Emilia just giggled and smiled at the boy she had bewitched. "You're a naughty boy, Subaru!"**

**End scene…**

**OVA 1 Memory Snow. End.**

_**"..Interlude.** End."_

Many clapped their hands while the others began stretching around.

"That was tiresome." Otto sighed in boredom.

"Thank goodness it was fun to watch and not something serious." Frederica fanned herself in relief.

**Thanks for being patient and watching this through to the end.**

**I'll offer you an hour of rest before we start watching again.**

"What will we be watching, if I may ask?" Julius raised his hand politely.

"It better not be another waste of my time like this last one." Priscilla warned with a bored tone.

**Yes you may, and you'll be watching the beginning of the third arc of Subaru's adventure in your world.**

"Is the third arc the one where Natsuki-sama fights the whale?" Crusch asked in an eager tone.

**You'll have to watch and see.**

"That's really troublesome, I suppose." Beatrice sighed and got up from her seat.

"Beako-chan, Where are yo-"

Beatrice stared at Emilia.

"We all need a moment to rest and get ready, infact."

Everyone looked at the small girl that took the front of the room and glared at its occupants.

"Get ready for what, nyan?"

Beatrice's eyes narrowed and few tears could be seen in the corners.

"Wait for the next time… Subaru dies again, I suppose."

Everyone's breathing hitched.

_**"… Third Arc. Begin.**_ "

_**E** pisode 7… Arc 3's Intro…_

_**Start.** _

* * *

Oh my god! This is finally done! I'm alive!

Holy moly this was so boring to write! I tried my best not to seem repetitive but this was a long drawn out movie.

This is 27,000 words! Can you believe this shit?! The movie script was about 13,000!

I hope I did you all justice. Thank you for the support and the feedback on all platforms.

As for what I said last time. I've come to a decision.

Natsuki Subaru won't wake up until the end of season 2.

listen to me… I've had a genius idea.

Okay, listen to this.

Subaru won't watch the second season with the gang. He will stay asleep.

Don't worry about him messing out on the backstories and flashbacks with Roswaal Hector Emilia Garfiel and stuff… he will react to them on his own when I wake him up but before that…

I'm going to make him wake up in the What if chapters.

And the cast will have to watch in horror as their Subaru watches the What if's

they will react to the what if's and to their own Subaru's mind break.

Until finally after the greed if (Not doing Gluttony cause it's much later in the anime.) The broken Subaru and The horrified cast reunite once again… this time… the boy's awake.

Hope you like it.

OH, one more thing… Please tell me what you thought about the chapter and what you liked as well as the things that you thought were wrong about this one.

Thank you all again… Now please wait… As I deliver you… Episode 7… Arc 3's beginning.

God this chapter will suck ass to write. I hate this Episode so much!

But don't worry… I'll give it justice…

* * *

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I have little Author-chan. I've finally made the pillow mine and mine alone."

"I'll get you for this… I will get my pillow goddammit!"

"Shhhh, You'll wake me up, Author-chan~ muhahhahahaha."

"Give me that pillow! JOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFF!"


	9. Chapter 9: Ep 7 Director's Cut

**Chapter** **9** **: Ep** **7** **Director's Cut**

* * *

"You all look quite ready." Anastasia mused as she walked out of her room and saw the entire cast sitting with hardened faces.

"Here, boss! I kept your seat!" Mimi waved to the merchant princess. From behind Subaru and beside Crusch.

"Whats gonna happen to the Cap'n in this one?" A blonde demi-human asked from his seat with a hardened look on his face.

"This is the third Arc… It seems that these Arcs revolve around Natsuki's greatest battles." Julius mused from the back with his elegant eyes empty and unfeeling.

The knight understood that somehow, this will contain his very first meeting with Subaru. The time he met the misguided boy that proclaimed himself a knight just to help the lady he stands beside.

Julius wanted to be his friend from then on.

He believed that he could at least have a comrade in the stubborn butler boy when he meet him.

But now he understood that the fault in that delusion laid solely on him.

Julius was not worthy of someone like Subaru's friendship.

He understood this. He accepted this.

But damn, does he hate it.

"So this will show the Whale, nayn!" Felix called from beside his mistress.

"We might get to see how Subaru-dono arrived to the information regarding both the Whale and Sloth." Wilhelm spoke in a grave tone with his expression stern and hardened as if he was going to battle.

The old man was prepared to see the boy he respect die once more.

"That's right! Natsuki-san led the excursions to both the great calamity and the Witch's Cult in the Margrave's domain!" Otto looked at the screen with the fear itching his expression as he thought about the possibilities the Subaru had lived through.

"So he truly faced them both?" Frederica asked with her heart clenching in sympathy for the boy as she knew how hard and terrifying it must have been.

"So this Arc revolves around those two? I guess we need to watch this and learn what big bro had to live through, huh Reinhard?"

"…"

"Rein?" Felt looked at the knight sitting beside her.

The Sword Saint was looking at the screen with a look of guilt and curiosity. "I'll finally get to see the penance of my monster that I saved by killing my grandma. Is also the one that kills my friend."

Reinhard whispered in a broken tone. The reason for his monstrous self and the only one capable of sharing the consequences of his greatest crime.

The whale that had shared the title of his grandmother's killer and the title of a monster will finally be seen by the kid that had suffered and shared those same titles with it.

Felt was worried just like her knight. She was afraid of what might've happened to her big bro. "I shouldn't have let him go." gritting her teeth, Felt scolded her self as she remembered how relieved she was once she had saw him in the palace.

Beside the little girl, was an equally transfixed Half-elf that was stealing glances at her knight's other side.

Where there was supposed to be a blonde little girl sitting beside Subaru and opposite from Emilia, there happened to be an Oni maid happily carassing her knight with a soft smile.

"Um… Rem, I-Isn't that Beako's chair?" Emilia asked pouting.

"Are you jealous?" Crusch, wanting nothing more than to think about something other than her fight with the whale and how it would've gone without Subaru quickly took the opportunity to make fun of the clearly jealous Emilia.

"N-No! I just… wanted to check on Beako! Yeah!"

"I'm fine, infact. You don't have to use me as an excuse for your jealousy, it shows on your face anyways, I suppose." Beatrice snorted as she leaned in her seat beside the happy Rem.

She would've never given her place beside Subaru over to any one… but the maid looked like she truly needed it. And the fact that this Arc would bring some very unpleasant memories about Subaru wasn't going to make Rem feel any better so it was important.

Beatrice was doing this for Subaru, it would be a shame if he were to finally wake and find the maid he's been fighting so hard for as a broken soulless girl that had drowned in her guilt of murdering the boy.

"A real shame, I suppose." Beatrice growled as she saw Rem caressing his hand.

Up above, A fiery haired princess could be seen glancing back and forth between a mop of spiky black hair and the black screen.

"Is something the matter, princess?" Al asked worriedly as Priscilla never looked this anxious for anything since he knew her.

"I wonder if that boy truly understands the power he has."

"It's no skin off my nose but...What do you mean?" Al asked silently.

"Hmph! How much of a fool must you be?"

Al sighed and shrugged his shoulders. If she didn't want to talk then she didn't want to talk.

No skin off his nose.

Priscilla's scarlet eyes remained focused on the screen.

**Screen is now loading the next viewing. Get ready.**

"My, my, that sounds so ominouuuuuus!" Roswaal smiled and leaned back to enjoy the events that will unfold.

He had leaned back and watched them unfold once before… he had a book that told him of all the incidents that happened after all.

"Cap'n is gonna be cool in this one!" Garfiel jumped in place as he waited to see his amazing captain kick a great legend's butt from the sky.

Petra nodded along his words as she watched with wide excited eyes for another story she get to amaze the village with.

Every looked on, as the screen once again, activated.

**Season 1 Episode 7 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.** **(Fuck me.)**

**"** **Okay, and to finish, stretch your arms up and… finish! Victory!** **"**

**"** **Victory!** **"**

**Subaru is shown doing his warm up routine with the entire village following his movements.**

**As they finished, a happy looking Emilia was walking towards Subaru with her hood covering her entire form.**

"It seems that this has become a normal occurrence." Frederica noted in sadness as she lamented her luck for not being able to be as close the nice people of Irlam like Subaru was.

"My hero loved to spend time with the people's village. He would always take all the chores needed to be done either on the outskirts or inside the town." Rem smiled softly at the memory.

"Yep! Subaru is so fun to play with!" Petra cheerfully giggled.

Felt pouted in anger at the missed out fun she could've had.

**"** **All right, line up!** **"**

**The happy group of village children quickly lined up with papers in their hands.**

**Subaru quickly took the stamp offered by Emilia and called out to the children.** **"** **Time for your stamps! Who's first?** **"**

**The black wearing butler began placing stamps of a cute Puck on the children's papers.**

**"** **The kitty is so cute!** **"**

**"** **The kitty is so awesome!** **"**

**"** **The kitty is so sad!** **"**

**The children looked at their papers with happy smiles.**

"What's he doing?" Priscilla asked in genuine interest which surprised everyone.

"Subaru is giving us our daily kitty stamp! Those who attend for a month get prizes!" Petra giggled as she remembered some of the stupid Subaru prizes that were given.

"A prize system for children participating in a game? That's a waste!" Petra and Mimi slapped the back of Tivey's head for his blasphemous words.

The little boy could only squirm beneath the gazes of his sister and the pouting Petra.

**"** **The villagers seem to be full of life again. Thanks to you, Subaru.** **"**

**"** **Well, I did put my life on the line to save them all. I went into the forest and got bitten by dogs to save the kids,** **got bitten by dogs when I tried to save Rem after she turned into a demon, then had to be saved by Roswaal when I was about to be bitten by a giant dog… wait… Did I even do anything at all?** **"**

"He seems to be brushing off the fact that he died." Anastasia mused wonderingly making a certain spirit, elf, and an Oni look down in sadness.

"Subaru-dono's self worth is very lacking." Wilhelm sadly noted as he remembered how surprised the boy was to find the soldiers waiting on him after the subjugation of the whale. As if the mere thought that people were respecting of him was foreign to the boy.

The old man shook his head sadly at how Subaru had to demean himself to survive the harsh reality of this world.

Would the boy have been better off in his own world? Away from them all?

Wilhelm gripped his seat in disdain at the thought. Subaru was very dear to both him as well as many in this room.

He won't let the boy leave his side after this.

**Emilia sighed and turned around to the butler boy.**

**"** **Oh, come on! Don't fuss over the small details! There are those who know the truth. That includes Roswaal and Ram… And especially Rem. And of course, I do, too.** **"** **Emilia smiled warmly at the boy.**

**Subaru blushed deeply as the breeze blew around him and Emilia.**

"Emilia-sama's smile is very effective on dogs like Barusu." Ram snorted at the scene

Emilia looked at the scene with unease. She shouldn't really feel this happy. But the look on Subaru's face made her chest feel warm.

Rem just looked at the screen with a deep look of sadness as she wished her hero could look at her smile like this one day.

"Cap'n's love story is really cool." Garfiel nodded his head while smiling at the scene.

Otto shook his head with a fond smile as he glanced at his brother.

"You're such a softie, man."

**Scene change…**

**"** **Welcome home. Please forgive me for parking in front of your mansion.** **"**

**An old man dressed in a butler uniform bowed politely to the newly arrived Emilia and Subaru.**

**Wilhelm van Asterea, stood before the two at the front of L. Mathers' mansion with a dragon carriage beside him.**

**(Opening plays: Redo)**

"So this is where you meet him." Reinhard noted in curiousness.

Wilhelm said nothing and just looked on past his grand child's head.

The two remained silent and distant.

One was guilty.

And the other was curious how his cold steeled grandpa first dealt when meeting Subaru.

**Scene change to Emilia and Subaru talking to Ram in a hallway.**

**"** **An emissary from the capital is visiting. Roswaal-sama is attending to them now.** **"**

**"** **An emissary?** **"** **Emilia asked in alarm.**

**"** **I believe it concerns the royal selection.** **"** **Ram emotionlessly warned.**

**Emilia looked put off by this, which was noticed by Subaru as he began rolling his arm around.**

**"** **Alright! Given the circumstances, I'll try not to do anything dumb.** **"** **The butler smirked in excitement.**

"Hmph!"

"Thats not gonna age well…pffftt!"

As Priscilla and Anastasia giggled and snorted many looked at them curiously.

Emilia looked a bit guilty and angry by this.

**"** **Um, I'm really sorry, Subaru, but this will be a very important discussion.** **"** **Emilia smiled nervously and began walking away with Ram behind her while Subaru just stared.**

**He noticed the old man standing by the carriage from the window.**

**Scene change…**

**Wilhelm is peacefully wiping along the carriage's doors as a cheerful Subaru was seen walking towards him with a tray in his hands.**

**"** **Aren't you bored waiting out here?** **"**

"Oh this boy…" Crusch smirked as she understood just what Subaru was doing.

"He's a bit shrewd." Wilhelm snorted as he watched the scene in fondness.

Reinhard looked down a little as he heard the man's tone.

**Subaru and Wilhelm begin conversing while drinking the tea.**

**"** **It tastes lovely.** **I feel as though I'm indulging in a great luxury.** **"**

**"** **It' seriously the most expensive tea in the mansion. If th** **e** **pink haired maid finds out we drank it without permission, she'll flip.** **"**

Roswaal snorted once he saw just how fiery the pink maid's eyes were.

"Poor Subaru-kuuuun."

Many giggled at the reaction. Especially the children and a happy Rem.

**Wilhelm narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy.** **"** **And what is it you hope to gain from this old man, using such precious bait?** **"**

**Undeterred, Subaru smiled wide and carried on.** **"** **I only want to know the reason for this visit. If you could just give me a vague idea…** **"**

**"** Th-That's dirty, Subaru!" Emilia shook her head in disappointment. How could he just go behind her back and use such dirty tactics to disobey her like this.

"I'm soooo sorry, Wilhelm-san. I never imagined that my knight would do su-"

"It's fine, Emilia-sama. I've never been one to be easily fooled and I found it endearing at the time so there is no problem."

Emilia sat back and looked angry at her stupid knight.

**"** **As I have no idea what your standing in this mansion, I cannot say anything careless. Please understand.** **"** **Wilhelm denied while holding his cup.**

**Subaru looked deflated at this.**

**A smile found its way across the old man's face.** **"** **However, I did see that you are quite close to Emilia-sama.** **"**

**"** **Did it look like things were serious between Emilia-tan and me?!** **"**

**Wilhelm quickly backed away a few steps to not catch whatever sickness this boy had suddenly afflicted as he began posing around with blushing cheek** **s** **.**

**"** **Tan?** **"** **Wilhelm noted but then looked away from the giggling boy.** **"** **It is a steep path you climb.** **" He** **spoke in a grave tone.**

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**"** **You are dealing with one who may be the future queen of Lugunica.** **"**

**Subaru turned around and faced the man with a sheepish look.** **"** **Right now, we're just a super cute girl and a useless servant boy.** **"**

**"** **You probably think your wife is the prettiest girl in the world. Isn't that what you thought when you proposed to her?** **"** **Subaru smiled brightly.**

Julius, Crush, Felix, and Reinhard all widened their eyes in shock at the sentence.

And how the old man smiled at him.

"Subaru-dono…" Wilhelm smiled clearly at the fond memory.

"Subaru-san is dangerous with words." Otto smiled at the two on screen.

"Is that Subaru's dad or some'ing?"

Crusch giggled at Garfiel's statement.

Reinhard… was looking at the scene with shock and disbelief.

Subaru just spoke about his grandmother to the man that had been missing her most.

And his grandfather smiled at him.

He didn't know if he should feel anger or happiness that his friend and Grandfather got along so well since the beginning.

**"** **My wife…** **"** **Wilhelm struggled to get his barrings for just a moment before returning to his steeled expression.** **"** **I see. You are indeed correct. I believed my wife was the most beautiful lady in the world.** **"** **Wilhelm smiled a bit.**

**A loud voice came from the side of the carriage cutting the conversation between the butlers.** **"** **I'm back, Old Man Wil!** **"**

**The two turned to find a cute looking lady with cat ears stepping closer.**

**"** **Sorry to make you wait outside.** **I bet you were bored huh?** **"**

**"** **Not at all. This young man has been speaking with me.** **"** **Wilhelm pointed to the confused Subaru.**

**The lady's cat ears began flickering and flapping as she stared at the butler boy.**

**"** **Meow, moew? Moew! Mooooooew!** **"** **Subaru blushed as the girl meowed and inspected him all over.**

**"** **Ah, nyow I see. Of course. You must be the boy Emilia-sama mentioned.** **"** **The lady pointed at Subaru with a smile.**

**"** **Emilia did?** **"**

**The lady leaned closer to the boy and sounded mischief.** **"** **Well, see, we're not going there just for fun. Let's go Old Man Wil.** **"** **The lady smiled mysteriously.** **"** **See you in the capital.** **"**

**Scene change to a superstitious looking Subaru standing before a nervous Emilia.**

**"** **Well, see, we're not going there for fun. I received an important summons-** **"** **Emilia tried to reason nervously** **but was cut off by the serious looking Subaru.**

**"** **If it's important, all the more reason! You're in the battle for the throne, right? I want to help you! Please!** **"**

Emilia and Rem looked down at this as they saw what had happened.

Julius flinched a bit… "He wants to help really badly."

The knight couldn't help the unpleasant feeling in his chest.

**Emilia looked dumbfounded at his sincerity.**

**A blue haired maid that was standing behind the begging boy spoke up to the bewildered elven maiden.**

**"It s** **e** **e** **ms there are people in the capital who helped Subaru-kun. This may be a good opportunity for him to thank them.** **"**

**Subaru quickly looked back and patted the maid's head while smiling warmly.** **"** **Nice assist, Rem!** **That's right!** **"**

**Subaru turned to Emilia with a smirk.** **"** **Some people in the capital helped me. I need to let them know I'm okay.** **"**

**"** **Why not? That can be kept separate from our royal selection business.** **"** **Everyone turned to the smiling lord that had been sitting in the room since the beginning.**

**"** **Subaru-kun should go to the capital to thank everyone as well as to receive treatment.** **"**

**"** **Huh? Treatment?** **"** **Subaru asked in confusion at the magi's words.**

**Roswaal began to explain.** **"** **You overused your already-exhausted gate in the mabeast battle. It will treat that wound. You met the emissary earlier, did you not?** **"**

**"** **The cutesy-face with the cat ears?** **"**

"Ew." Felix glared in disgust at the fact that Subaru commented on his looks.

**"** **That was one of the capital's most brilliant users of water magic, as well as healing magic. Felix is a peculiar one, whose cooperation was difficult even for Emilia-sama to enliiiiist.** **"**

**"** **H-Hold on…** **"** **Emilia waved her arms and blushed from embarrassment while Subaru turned around with a shit eating smile.**

**"** **Really, Emilia-tan? You did that for me?** **"**

**"** **W-Well, it's partly my fault that you haven't healed yet…** **So you could say I'm repaying a debt.** **It's equal compensation for what you gave up!** **"** **Emilia retorted with a blushing stern expression filled with determination.**

"Why are you always trying so hard to ignore you good nature, Emilia-sama?"

Emilia blinked and looked at Otto in confusion.

**Scene change to Wilhelm and Felix on the dragon carriage.**

**"** **I was surprised to see you talking with the boy. I thought you'd rather chop people in half than talk to them.** **"** **Felix spoke in a curious tone to the old man that was guiding the dragon.**

**"** **That is a grave misunderstanding. I merely took a bit of a liking to that young man's eyes.** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"** **Felix looked confused at this.**

**The old butler just looked ahead with cold unfeeling eyes.**

**"** **Those are the eyes of one who has experienced death several times.** **"**

**Felix smiled at this.** **"Hmmm…** **Nyow you've lost me.** **But if Wilhelm van Astrea, the Sword Demon, says it, I'm sure the boy faces quite a bumpy road.** **"** **The cat lady sounded amused.**

**Wilhelm's eyes narrowed.**

"How ironic." Ricardo snorted disgustedly as and shook his head as many looked uncomfortable by how accurate the old man's statement was.

"That's a bit too close to the truth." Felix shivered in fear at how his conversation with Wilhelm accurately described Subaru's road.

Emilia and Rem held both of his hands tightly with looks of forlorn sadness.

**Scene change…**

**"** **You know, Emilia-tan… maybe we should stop this?** **"**

**Emilia can be seen wearing her hood as she walked with her butler in the middle of the capital's crowd.**

**Subaru was blushing deep red as Emilia kept holding his hand tightly.**

**The half-elf looked determined as she kept her grip on his hand tighter.**

**"** **Absolutely not! I know you. The moment I look away, you'll be off doing something crazy.** **"** **Emilia glared side ways at him accusingly as the boy chuckled.**

"You need a leash on him, Emilia-sama." Ram snorted and smirked at the demeaning scene.

Julius and Felix also snorted at how right she was.

**A flash back begins playing of Subaru holding on the ledge of a carriage and waving his arms out of it as the carriage was moving full speed.**

**"** **Oh man, this is awesome! I'm totally fantasying right now, baby!** **"**

**"** **Subaru-kun is so cute.** **"** **Rem smiled at the excited boy.**

"Rem…"

"Yes, sis?" Rem blushed red at her older sister's dangerous glare.

**"** **Parallel worlds ru-** **ahhhh!** **"**

**Subaru waved his hands out of the carriage to far making his hand get out of the divine protection of the ground dragons that kept everything on the dragon natural and uneffected by gravity's momentum.**

**The boy flew out the carriage as there was no more divine protection to keep him balanced at it's edge since he left its reach.**

**Emilia quickly stood up in a panic as the boy fell from the moving vehicle.** **"** **Subaru!** **"**

**"** **AHHHHHH!** **"** **The boy screamed like a man would if he was not a man.**

**(I mean like a girl -_- )**

"Pfft!"

"Hahahhahaha!"

Otto and Garfiel leaned on one another as they laughed out loud at how their brother looked.

Ricardo and the twins were laughing on the floor.

Petra and Frederica giggled uncontrollably.

Reinhard and Julius just chuckled and watched with wide eyes in amusement.

"He's very lively." Anastasia mused while Crusch struggled to bite her lip and keep her laughter in.

**Back to the embarrassed looking butler and his disappointed looking Half-elf princess.**

**"** **I'm really sorry for that… But this is just treating me like a kid!** **"** **Subaru pointed at the tight grip she had on him.**

"You are a kid, infact!" Beatrice called out, miffed that she wasn't there with her contractor.

**Emilia didn't look convinced.** **"** **Even though you wanted to hold hands on our date in the village?** **"**

**"** **I was physically and mentally prepared for that. This time, I'm not!** **My hand is sweating like crazy!** **"**

**"** **Would you two cut out the flirting already?** **"**

**Subaru and Emilia looked behind them to find a familiar salesman smirking down at them.**

"Oh, its the guy!" Mimi pointed while the adults around her flinched at the horrible memories the man brought.

"I hope we don't see him in bad context again." Julius sighed as he stopped the images of his friend's death from playing in his mind once again.

**"** **You're gonna drive away my customers.** **"** **the man smirked at the couple.**

**Subaru waved his hand and looked at the man with sincerity.** **"** **After I came to make good on my promise? That's cold man.** **"**

**The man smiled brightly.** **"** **Well, I'm glad you felt obligated to shop here now that you're not broke anymore. Here are the….APPLES (Fuck You) I promised.** **"** **The man said while handing Subaru a paper bag filled with them.**

**Subaru and Emilia were walking down the streets.** **"** **Next will be Felt and Old Man Rom.** **"**

**"** **I thought we'd wrapped things up without blame the first time, but then Reinhard's expression went dark, and then he took the girl away.** **"** **Emilia sounded worried as she explained while holding her butlers hand.**

"Hmph!"

Felt huffed and looked away while Reinhard rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

**"** **That makes it sound like kidnapping, or an abduction and confinement… Hot guys have really got it good.** **"** **Subaru glared hatefully at the street that made him not sexy or hot.**

"Someone's jealous." Al chuckled. "Although I get it… anyone would be jealous of the Sword Saint."

"I don't understand how my looks could be something anyone should be jealous of." Reinhard tilted his head in confusion.

Julius just glared murderously at him from his seat.

He was almost… pouting.

**"** **If we want to contact Reinhard, we should probably go to the guard station in front of the noblemen's district.** **"** **Emilia muttered while looking up ahead.**

**"** **Emilia-tan, about the royal selection that starts tomorrow…** **"**

**Emilia quickly shot him down.** **"** **Subaru. What did I tell you? I brought you here to fulfill your promises and to get you healed.** **You don't have to worry about me.** **"**

**Subaru looked a little saddened by this.**

"How did he end up at the castle then?" Ricardo asked in confusion as he had heard about the scuffle Subaru caused along with the entire city.

Emilia looked angry for some reason as she crushed Subaru's hand with hers.

Priscilla snorted.

Julius carried on watching. "She was warning you all this time… why couldn't you listen?"

**Scene change to Emilia and Subaru looking at a huge building with really stunning designs all over it's doors.**

**The two looked unsure if they should enter through the black decorated door, until a voice called out to them.**

**"** **Well, if it isn't Emilia-sama.** **"**

**Subaru and Emilia looked at the person speaking and found a bowing handsome young man in white robes and decorated uniform.**

**"** **It's good to see you again. Have you been well since we last met?** **"** **The man gave an elegant smile as he bowed deeply to the elven princess.**

**"** **Yes, everything is basically the same.** **"** **Emilia quickly faced the man with a smile and letting Subaru's hand go.**

**"** **You also seem well, Julius.** **"**

**"** **The mere fact that you remember me is an honor.** **"**

**The young man knelt before the princess and looked up with shining yellow eyes.** **"** **You have only grown more beautiful, Emilia-sama.** **"**

**Julius kissed the back of Emilia's hand….**

**Making Subaru glare with rage.**

"Ooofff!"

"Hahahah!"

Ricardo and Al winced at the look on the boy's face. While Felt laughed with Mimi at how jealous he was.

Emilia shook her head at her knight's idiocy.

Julius seemed to be in thought as he looked on. "Could it be… he did all of that because of me?" The knight carried on watching with a small frown as guilt began setting in.

**"** **Thank you. Forgive me for asking so abruptly, but I have business here, and I'd like you to act as my agent in the castle.** **"**

**Julius pointed at the rage seething Subaru and smiled.** **"** **Does your business involve this young man?** **"**

**Subaru glared hatefully.**

**Julius grinned.** **"** **His character and attitude are ill-matched with his attire. That's no way to conduct yourself before one you've just met.** **"**

**Subaru tried to smile through his jealousy filled expression.**

**"** **Thanks for the warning! I've got a warning for you, too.** **You shouldn't eat curry udon in that suit. If soup splatters, the stains will really stand out.** **"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**(Kill me.)**

"De fuck is that?"

Otto shrugged and shook his head at the meeting between these two.

"Hmm it seems your relationship was always sour from the very start, huh, Julius-kun?" Anastasia mused with a small smile.

Julius just shook his head and began lamenting on how he'd feel if he was in Subaru's same shoes.

"There must've been an exact reason for him to act so jealous and stupid here…. But what is it?" Julius muttered and struggled to understand what had changed Subaru in this scene and in the castle.

"Subaru…" Emilia shook her head at the boy's jealous nature. She didn't like this aspect of her knight… is this why he broke his promise.

"Just for that?" Emilia asked softly in anger.

**Julius decided to destroy the silence by being the bigger asshole of the three and** **gave** **an understanding expression.** **"** **I don't know what curry udon is, but I will keep that in mind.** **Now, allow me to show you to the conference mirrors.** **"**

**As Julius moved** **to speak with the guardsmen, Subaru asked Emilia what a conference mirror was?**

**"** **It's a metia that allows you to talk with someone through two mirrors facing each other.** **"**

**"** **Ah, mirrors… How very magical.** **"** **Subaru grinned and moved to step towards the building, only to be stopped by Emilia.**

**"** **Subaru, wait here. I don'** **t** **think it would** **be a pleasant experience for you.** **"**

**"** **I've already had an experience that wasn't pleasant.** **"** **Subaru clenched his fist and glared at Julius.** **"** **That bastard, licking all over your cute little hand as if he owned it…** **"**

**Subaru gritted his teeth in anger.**

"He seems… "

"A little too upset?"

Frederica nodded with Petra as they both felt really uncomfortable with how Subaru was acting.

Everybody was.

**"** **I'll try to come back before things run too long. Be good and wait, okay? Please?** **"**

**Emilia begged as she entered through the building.**

**Scene change to Subaru sitting on a street ledge** **with a miserable look on his face.**

**"** **I look so pathetic.** **"**

"That's normal, whats the true problem?" Some chuckled at Ram's snappish remark.

**Subaru looked around and instantly honed in on a fiery haired lady in a red and black dress getting pulled into an alleyway.**

"Hm? He meets Barielle this early?" Crusch mused in surprise.

Anastasia and Emilia leaned in to see what this meeting was about.

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**Subaru quickly stands up.** **"** **That's a bold thing to do infront of a guard station. It's darkest at the foot of the lighthouse, I guess.** **"**

**Scene change to… The three thieves from Arc 1 surrounding the lady.**

"Are ya serious?!"

"I haaaaaate these guys!"

Felt facepalmed in embarrassment as those three were members of her camp.

**"** **Don't screw around with us!** **"**

**"** **Want us to mess up that pretty face of yours?** **"**

**The lady simply smiled.** **"** **Don't make such a racket, commoners. Fools with no character pick fights for the most foolish reasons.** **"**

**As the lady faced the three idiots, Subaru suddenly entered the alleyway and yelled out.** **"** **Sorry I'm late, honey!** **"** **Subaru suddenly walks inbetween the thieves and stands beside the lady.** **"** **It looks like there's been a bit of trouble, but remember who I am and cut me some slack. Come on, let's go.** **"**

"Bold!" Ricardo and Garfiel laughed at the stupid plan their brother had made while Otto was rolling on the floor.

Emilia and Rem scowled at the way he called Priscilla honey.

**Subaru tried to get the lady out of the alleyway by gabbing her hand.**

**He failed to see her scarlet eyes glaring hatefully at him.**

**"** **Do not touch me as if you know me!** **"** **The lady quickly slammed Subaru's entire body into a wall.**

**"Cliffhanger…"** **Subaru uttered as he slid down the wall beside the bag of fallen Apples. (-_-)**

"He was trying to help you, I suppose!" Beatrice glared spitefully at the princess.

"I don't know what toilet you were raised in, but a commoner should not touch a god such as myself."

Beatrice and Priscilla glared at one another with disdain and hatred.

Rem, Emilia and Crusch were also glaring up at the fiery woman.

**"** **I don't want drooling commoners following me around.** **"** **The lady glared at the boy with disgust as she opened her fan.**

**Subaru stood up and glared at the woman.** **"** **Figure out what's going on! It was supposed to be the classic scenario where I save a girl from hoodlums! Oh…** **"**

**Subaru slowly turned from the woman and to the three thieves…** **"** **Are you three the ones from the capital?** **"**

**"** **We met this guy in the alley behind the shopping district.** **"**

**"** **It's the brat from back then?** **"**

**Subaru quickly leaned forward with a smooth smile on his face.** **"** **So, for my sake, could you just let us-** **"**

**"** **Are you dumb?** **This just makes it three on two, instead of three on one.** **"**

**Subaru's smile was filled with unease but his expression soon turned to panic as the lady beside him spoke in a bored tone.**

**"** **You should correct that… It isn't three on two, but three on one on one.** **"**

**"** **Would you be quite for a second?!** **"**

"I don't know how she didn't kill him for that." Al shook his helmeted head in relief.

"I think its hilarious how he treats candidates to the royal throne so brashly." Anastasia thought out loud while watching with a smile.

**Subaru glared at the three while thinking to himself.**

**_I have no choice. This is the last trick I wanted to use, but…_ **

**Subaru quickly placed his hands in his pockets and leaned closer towards the three.**

**"** **Just so you know, I know Reinhard-san. If I call for him, he'll come running!** **"** **Subaru stared degenerately at the three making them flinch back.**

**_Secret Technique: Fox in Tiger's Clothing!_ **

"That's not a good look for my Subaru." Rem pouted at the creepy looking Subaru.

"Hmph! I see nothing different." Ram snorted.

"That is a smart move." Reinhard mused, willingly letting Subaru to use his name just this once to save a wandering lady… even if that lady was someone Reinhard's mistress detested.

**As Subaru was facing off the** **thieves, a figure showed up from behind the boy.**

**"** **Been a while since I've seen you. What're ya doing here?** **"**

**Subaru looked away from the hoodlums and looked back towards the speaker. A smile found it's way on his face.**

**"** **Old Man Rom!** **"**

"Man, how does Natsuki-san come across all these people like this?" Otto asked exasperated at the chain of events.

Felt's eyes narrowed as she remembered what her old man was doing while she was getting stuffed in a dress at a castle.

**Scene change to the three bandits running for their lives.**

**"** **Damn you!** **"**

**"** **We won't forget this!** **"**

"I hope we never see those three again." Tivey sighed tiredly as many nodded with him.

**Subaru picked up the paper bag and wiped his brow.** **"** **You saved me, Old Man Rom.** **"** **He smiled towards the rough d** **emi** **human.**

**"** **I doubt this girl and I could've handled that alone.** **"**

**The lady quickly closed her fan and spoke up.** **"** **Don't misunderstand. Even without you two, I was in no trouble.** **"**

**"** **Say what?** **"** **Subaru quickly turned to the lady and began acting out a scene.** **"** **I didn't need your help. I'm super strong! I was doing just fine!** **"**

**"** **Something like that?** **"**

Beatrice, Rem and the candidates all laughed out loud with clear indication that they all enjoyed this scene to piss off the nasty noble.

Priscilla just scoffed at the little worms beneath her and their monkey brains.

**The lady only smiled smugly.** **"** **No. This world is designed to operate in the way that works best for me, so I am never at a disadvantage.** **"**

**"** **R-Really?** **Well, I shouldn't have butted in, then. Sorry to interfere.** **"** **Subaru looked a little weirded out.**

"What does that mean?" Petra asked in confusion.

"That lady is nasty." Mimi scowled at the arrogance on the screen.

Garfiel and Frederica agreed with her.

**The old giant beside him quickly interjected.** **"** **By the way, boy, do ya know where Felt went off to?** **"**

**"** **You didn't hear? Apparently, Reinhard took her away.** **"**

**"Reinhard…** **"** **The old man looked at the large foreboding majestic castle at the top of the large hill.** **"** **It had to be an Astrea, eh?** **"**

"So that's how he knew I'm in the castle!" Felt smirked wide as she thanked her stars for her big bro's luck. She wouldn't have ever saw Rom again.

"What does he mean by that statement?" Julius asked in a stern tone at one of the greatest family in the kingdom being disrespected.

"Old Man Rom's a former rebel." Reinhard state in a cold offed tone as he kept his eyes to the screen.

Julius was shocked by that statement.

**"** **Something wrong?** **"** **Subaru asked, noticing the forlorn look on Rom's face.**

**"** **Nah, just talking to myself. You try not to cause any more trouble, y'hear?** **"**

**"** **S-Sure.** **"**

**Subaru and the lady with the fan looked on as the large man exited the alley.**

**A voice called out from behind them.** **"** **I finally found you!** **"**

**Subaru looked behind him to find a miffed hooded elf.** **"** **Oh, Emili-** **"**

**Then he noticed a helmeted one armed man standing beside her.**

**"** **Wait, wait, wait! You can't just pick up Emilia-tan while I'm away!** **"**

**The helmeted man tilted his head to Emilia.** **"** **Looks like your buddy's got a screw loose, little lady. He's more worried about losing you to another man than happy to see you. A man's heart is so complex, it's a thrill to watch.** **"**

**"** **You've got a pretty messed-up fashion sense yourself!** **"**

**The helmet wearing man leaned down and met Subaru's forehead with his own.** **"** **Now, that's no way to talk to someone. I can overlook that since I'm a cool, good-natured man, but some might lop off your head for that.** **"**

**"** **Relax, Subaru. His outfit surprised me, too.** **"** **Emilia interjected.**

**"** **Yeah, will… I was surprised when she asked for my help while I was looking for a lost child, too.** **"**

**Subaru looked from the weird man and smiled at Emilia.** **"** **Emilia-tan, you're too soft-hearted. Most would think a guy dressed like this who's looking for a lost child is gonna kidnap them.** **"**

**Subaru smiled at the elf girl.** **"** **Thank god we're tied by a red string of fate.** **"**

**For some reason… The man beside him went completely rigid.**

"What does that mean?" Reinhard asked curiously to learn more of Subaru's otherworldly knowledge.

Naturally, the smug Empress herself answered to piss off an Otto and two girls that were crushing a sleeping boy's hands.

"Hmph! Subaru's world believes that lovers or partners that were made for one another are have their souls tied to one another no matter what happens. A string of fate, as to say, that their destinies are intertwined with one another. It's red because red represents the color of love and passion in his world. So in a sense, he's saying that they're soulmates, infact. Hmph!"

The people around her looked at the girl in wonder and awe at such knowledge.

"A red string of fate… How accurate." Roswaal smiled warmly as he thought about his teacher and the gospel that led him to his desired fate.

"That's so beautiful!" Petra looked like she was crying from such a statement.

Rem looked a little saddened that he never said things like this to her.

"Such fine words, Subaru-dono." Wilhelm nodded his head as he thought about his wife. Yes, a red string of fate.

Emilia had a small smile on her face as she nuzzled her knight's shoulder.

She felt so happy.

**"** **My, how attentive of you to wait where you knew I would be. I commend your dedication, Al.** **"**

**The condescending smug voice of the lady behind them sounded as she smirked at the man known as Al.**

**"** **You were the lost child?!** **"**

**The scarlet blood eyes of the lady were stuck on Emilia, making the half-elf hide behind Subaru's back. The butler noticed this and began sitting an exit.**

**"** **Well, it looks like we both found who we were looking for. Let's go.** **"** **Subaru began walking out of the alley while pushing Emilia out with him.**

"Why were you hiding from her?" Otto asked the elven princess beside him.

"The council ordered the candidates to never interact with one another before the selection was official started, which it wasn't back then so I had to slip away." Emilia answered as she sat up and looked at the screen in a sour mood.

**"** **Wait.** **"** **The boy froze as the lady stepped closer.** **"** **What is in that bag?** **"**

**"** **They're Appas,** **They're fictional fruits that** **Harvey W** **ei** **nst** **ei** **n used to eat** **before the ring opened up.** **"** **(Fuck u Appas!)**

**The lady didn't look convinced.** **"** **Don't make me laugh. Appas have white flesh.** **"**

**"** **Well, yeah, the insides are white… Wait, so you've never seen an unpeeled Apple?** **"**

**The lady looked confused at this.**

"How spoiled are you?!" Felt asked in shock.

Most people looked at the princess in shock at this.

Priscilla kept watching the screen.

**Subaru smiled and picked one from his bag, throwing it to the lady and making her catch it with a bewildered expression.**

**The scarlet irises looked at the boy filled with confusion.** **"** **For you.** **Don't go skipping off after any bad guys again, okay?** **"**

**Subaru smiled at the lady.**

"My hero is too kind." Rem smiled sweetly at the scene.

A certain duchess looked at the princess skeptically… to find the lady just staring at the scene while holding her fan up to her face.

Priscilla had a small frown behind the fan.

**Scene change….**

**"Subaru…** **That girl form before…** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"** **Subaru looked at the half-elf princess walking beside him in confusion.**

**"** **Where did you meet that girl? And how?** **"**

**"** **What's this, Emilia-tan? Are you jealous?** **Are you actually getting jealous over me?** **"**

**Subaru suddenly stopped walking just as Emilia had… the half-elf was serious and stern as she stared at him.**

**"Subaru…** **"**

**"** **H-Huh? Emilia-tan, why the serious face?** **"** **Subaru smiled worriedly and nervously.**

**Emilia quickly changed her expression and smiled.** **"N-Nothing…** **if you don't know, it's fine.** **Forget about it.** **"**

**Scene change to a dragon carriage carrying both the lady from before and the helmeted man, Al.**

**The lady was holding the APPLE Subaru had given her and was glaring at it in disbelief.**

**She took a small bite from it and chewed with a determined look.**

**Her eyes widened.**

**"** **Oh! It really is an Apple!** **"**

"Pfft! Course 't's an Apple! Are ya dumb?!" Garfiel snorted from his seat.

Priscilla hummed in amusement as she found it amusing that a sub human scum could speak with a divine.

"What an unruly cat." She mused to herself.

**Scene change to Subaru and Emilia sitting in a strange household.**

**"** **What? I have to stay here tomorrow?!** **"**

**"** **Of course you do. That was our agreement all along.** **"** **Emilia sternly refuted the boy as he stood before her.**

**"** **Yeah but we never got in touch with Reinhard, right? So if we go to the castle tomorrow, we might see him…** **"**

**"** **I'll be sure to ask about Felt.** **"** **Emilia began walking away from him.**

**"** **But I should go in person to-** **"**

**"** **This is exactly why I can't take you with me.** **"** **Subaru stopped in his tracks as Emilia turned towards him with a stern gaze.** **"** **If I do, you'll push yourself too hard again. I don't want to let you do that. Understand?** **"**

**"** **You're the one who doesn't understand!** **If I have to push myself to help you, I will. I want to push myself!** **"**

**"** **Absolutely not. Until your body fully heals, no using magic or pushing yourself!** **Promise me, Subaru.** **"**

**"** **All right. I promise.** **I won't use magic. So let me go with you!** **"**

**"** **I can't bring an outsider into this. So please, just wait here with Rem, all right?** **"**

**Subaru looked at the ground in upset but Emilia stepped closer with a pleading look while holding his hand.**

**"** **I'm asking you, Subaru. Give me reason to trust you.** **"**

**Scene change to Emilia and Roswaal leaving in a carriage.**

**Subaru is seen looking out the window** **as the two leave.**

**_I know there are those in the capital who consider Emilia an enemy._ **

**Images of the time where Elsa was trying to kill Emilia played.**

**_That's why I have to stay close to her._ **

"Why is he so adamant?" Julius asked in frustration.

Emilia sighed heartbreakingly at how stubborn the boy was. She knew the reason for him pushing himself was because he loves her, she feels giddy just thinking about it, but that doesn't explain why he would ignore her promise like this!

"So he ignored his promise and went to the castle anyway?" Ricardo winced at the bad image the boy set for himself.

"I don't like this aspect of him." Anastasia scowled a bit as a merchant, promises were looked at as things of pure comedic value, but when they mattered in friendships and trust they are very important.

"Cap'n…" Garfiel looked disappointed with his captain.

Crusch silently glanced toward her butler knight.

Wilhelm nodded at her.

"I saw it too."

Crusch looked up at the screen and began thinking about Subaru's strange actions on the screen.

"He's scared…" Crusch whispered softly.

"Hmmm." Priscilla hummed as she looked thoughtfully at the boy.

"Big bro…" Felt glared at the screen as she came to a conclusion.

Otto scowled with his mouth open as he so what these four had seen.

Subaru's greatest scar.

And the reason for all these selfish disgusting actions.

**Subaru narrowed his eyes in determination.**

**"** **What's the matter?** **"** **Rem asked from behind him.**

**Subaru looked back at her with confidence brimming in his eyes.** **"** **I'm going to save Emilia. And to do that…** **"**

**He looked at Rem…**

**_Stare…_ **

**"** **Wh-What is it, Subaru-kun? It makes me uncomfortable when you stare at me with such imposing eyes…** **"** **The maid blushed under his gaze.**

**_Stare…_ **

**Rem's blushing face turned deep red. She took a moment to place her tray down and sighed.**

**"** **It's at the castle. There will likely be heavy security, though.** **"**

"I'm so sorry, Emilia-sama." Rem looked guilty as she clenched Subaru's hand.

Emilia said nothing and watched with a disappointed look in her eyes.

**"** **Security isn't the problem. I can't stand not being involved in Emilia's important affairs.** **"**

Emilia glared.

"What an ignorant slob." Ram nastily quipped glaring at the screen.

Felix snorted at the scene as he didn't find it surprising.

**"Subaru-kun…"**

**"** **I'm only of any use when something happens. So I want to be with her when important things are going on!** **"** **His eyes are shining with determination as he glares at Rem.**

"Is this why he's acting so dishonorably like this?Because he wants to be useful?" Julius spat, his usually elegant tone gone and filled with hatred.

**The maid smiles to herself.** **"** **I am now going to set about a new apple recipe that I just came up with.** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"** **Subaru looked confused as the maid smiled at him.**

**"** **It will require intense concentration, so if someone were to leave his room, I most likely wouldn't notice.** **"** **The maid left with a smile on her face.**

"Ohhh, you're such a baaaaad maid, Rem-rin."

"I'm sorry, Roswaal-sama!"

"It's okaaaay our dearest knight learned from your mistake anywaaaaays." Roswaal said in a mocking tone.

Rem looked down in guilt.

Emilia was more angry at Subaru.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is running through the capital's streets in his butler uniform.**

**_I'm such a scumbag for relying on Rem all the time…_ **

"Damn, right." Felix snorted as he prepared to watch the boy get beaten for his weakness and arrogance.

**Subaru stops right before a great gate with insignia emblems all over it.**

**"** **But the problem is how I'm gonna get into the castle. I guess times like this call for that… hitchhiking!** **"**

**Subaru pulled his finger up to the empty road and suddenly, a prestige looking dragon carriage showed up before him.**

**"** **You are lucky, pal. Be grateful for this coincidence. We just happen to be on our way to the castle too.** **"**

"That's… convenient." Otto noted suspiciously.

Al shrugged. "Blame your bro's luck, pal."

**T** **he** **scene** **shows Subaru** **sitting in the carriage with both Al and The lady from before.**

**"** **The castle? What for?** **"**

**"** **There is only one reason to head to the castle today.** **"**

**Subaru looked confused at the lady's answer.**

**"** **Oh, you didn't know?** **This lady here is one of the candidates to succeed to the throne of Lugunica, Priscilla Barielle-sama herself.** **"** **As Al pointed and explained who this proud and amused lady was, Subaru couldn't help the startled expression on his face.**

**"** **For real? So why did you pick me up?** **"**

**"** **For no other reason than it seemed amusing. A mere lark. Taking you to the castle will make things interesting.** **"** **The noble lady answered while smirking amused and confident.**

**"** **Interesting?** **"**

**"** **This world is designed to operate in the way that works best for me, so it's a given that all things will work in my favor.** **It's only a matter of choosing whether something amuses me or not. However, if I had to name a reason other than amusement…** **I would say that making you act like my personal jester would be highly gratifying.** **"**

**(The following will be a scene that I mixed up from my own ideas and a little bit of the manga. This scene was cut from the anime since they were on a budget. Its a cool one so Imma keep it.)**

**"** **What do ya mean, Jester?** **!"** **Subaru shouted in upset and was about to give the lady a piece of his own mind before a sword's tip was placed on his adam's apple.**

**Subaru gulped and glared at the one armed helmet wearing man beside him.**

**"** **So you can actually use that arm to fight?** **"** **The boy's eyes shook from the fear but his words were scathing.**

**Al just snorted and placed his sword back in its sheath.** **"** **You could say that** **I** **'ve been able to survive longer with just a single arm, besides, I'm the only person in this world that can understand your agony let's be on good terms, pal.** **"**

"What does that mean?" Otto asked as many people looked at Al in suspicion.

The helmeted man remained motionless.

**"** **Huh?** **"** **Subaru uttered in bewilderment.**

**"** **You were summoned too, right? To this world?** **"**

**Subaru's eyes widened in shock.** **"What?…"**

"What?!"

"So you've been taken from Subaru's world too?!" Emilia sounded the question that everyone was asking as they all stared at the helmeted one armed man.

"I guess it had to come out." Al sighed deeply.

**"** **I won't blame you if you don't believe me. I couldn't believe my ears yesterday either. It's been around 18 years since I've heard words such as a red string of fate.** **"**

**"** **18 years?** **"** **Subaru utter unable to believe his ears.**

**"** **I was summoned here around 18 years ago. I lost my arm around the same time, you could say a lot of stuff happened.** **"**

**"** **Do you know why you've been summoned?** **"**

**"** **I haven't been pursuing the reason, merely struggling to stay alive.** **"**

**Subaru and Al stared at one another. One was shocked and the other was feeling relief that he wasn't alone anymore.**

"I don't understand… Did the Witch summon you as well?" Julius asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Al just shrugged his shoulders putting everyone off by how calm he was.

"Might be? I really couldn't care less, pal."

"Do you even miss your world?" Emilia asked the man in pity.

Al stayed silent.

**"** **Don't make such irritating faces. It'll damage the dignity of my dragon carriage.** **"**

**Subaru looked at the fiery looking woman beside him.**

**Priscilla looked at him with a look of pure boredom from his existence as she swung her leg back and forth.**

**"** **You two clowns who claim to have come from a place that's beyond the great waterfall. Say something that'll entertain me instead.** **"**

**"** **The great waterfall?** **"**

**Priscilla's eyes widened with astonishment at Subaru's limited knowledge.**

**"** **You don't know of it? At the four corners of the world, the land cuts off and there exists a torrent of water that washes everything away. In other words, the great waterfall. There are some times people that claim to be from beyond there. They're generally just lies.** **"**

**Priscilla stared at the two men before her.**

**"However…** **Al is different… and it appears… so are you.** **"**

"Hm, you have a knight that's from another world as well…" Anastasia mused in miffed upset that someone like Priscilla got such useful information.

"Hmph! Aldebaran's position is not because he's some otherworldly commoner. He's my knight because he entertains me."

Anastasia fumed some more at these words. How can someone have this useful information in their hands and not take advantage?!

The merchant girl was red in the cheeks!

**Scene change…**

**Priscilla is walking ahead of the two through a royal looking hallway with knights standing at the ready.**

**They all stand before a great entrance that had a man standing infront of it in wait.**

**"** **Your apple handler?** **"** **The man asked as Priscilla explained who Subaru was.**

**"** **Indeed. He is something of a wretched clown whose sole priority is to bring me bittersweet red Apples.** **"**

**The hardened looking man glared at Subaru as if analyzing the boy.**

**Subaru gulped underneath the gaze.**

**The man relented and looked at Priscilla.** **"** **Everyone is waiting inside. Make haste please.** **"**

**Priscilla smirked in high smug fashion.**

**"** **It is my privilege as their superior to keep the masses waiting.** **"**

"What a brat." Frederica hissed, disgusted with such attitude. Petra nodded her head as many in the room glared at the screen.

**The door opened to reveal a wondrous great hall that was filled with magic users and great knights with a round seating arrangement at the very end of a huge red carpet that spanned the entire hall.**

**Walking on that carpet… was Emilia and Roswaal.**

**Many of the royal knights and magic users stared at the trio that had just entered the room.**

**Emilia looked back to see what the fuss was about… she hitched in exclamation.**

**Subaru stopped dead in his tracks in alarm.**

**"** **Subaru?** **"**

**"Um…** **Emilia, I…** **"**

**As Subaru began speaking fish, Priscilla quickly clung to his arm and pressed her chest against him while shooting Emilia a smug smile.**

**"** **Is there a reason you're staring at my manservant, half-wit?** **"**

"Ew, how dare you touch Betty's Subaru, I suppose?!"

Rem and Petra glared at the woman, while Felt and Crusch scowled at the screen.

**"** **Get off! You'll give Emilia-tan the wrong idea!** **"**

**"** **My, how nice to see you, Priscilla-sama! Do forgive my servant for troubling you so.** **"** **Roswaal quickly interjected making the smirking fiery headed woman let go of the boy and snort.**

**Priscilla passed by Emilia with out even a glance between them.**

**The half-elf had her sights on someone else at the moment.**

**"** **Why are you here, Subaru? Didn't I tell you to be good and wait for me?** **Don't you remember?** **"** **Emilia shook her head and looked at the boy with hurt in her eyes.**

Emilia and Julius both glared at the screen trying to figure out why.

Emilia didn't believe that he was doing all of this just because he loved her… their was something else. Something that made her stomach turn. Something wrong.

"What is it really, Subaru?" Emilia asked in worry and guilt.

**Subaru struggled to answer from guilt but then a loud voice spoke through the great hall.**

**"** **The council of wise men will now enter.** **"**

**The magic users and the royal knights all lined up and to bow for the may old men walking in lavish robes towards the seating arrangement at the end of the hall.**

**"** **The wise men…** **They're the people managing the country in the king's absence, right?** **"**

**"** **Hey. That's where we're supposed to stand.** **"** **Al pointed at the place were the knights all stood.**

**"** **I can stand there, too?** **"** **Subaru asked Roswaal as he pointed at Al.**

**"** **Hmm, it sounds amusing, so you may accompany h** **iii** **im.** **"**

"That's suspicious." Garfiel glanced at the clown and called him out.

"Yes, it does seem really weird for you to let a rouge servant stand where he shouldn't, nyan!" Felix glared at the screen.

"Yes, indeeeeed." Roswaal chuckled eerily creeping everyone out.

"Big bro…" Felt uttered in guilt as she disliked the people Subaru lived around more and more with each viewing.

**"** **Wait, Roswaal!** **"** **Emilia exclaimed to the clown.** **"** **If Subaru is allowed to stay, he'll-** **"**

**But the lord cut her off.** **"** **Emilia-sama, the conference is beginning.** **To the center.** **"**

**Emilia looked upset and scared at the same time.**

**She looked behind her to find everyone seated and three girls standing infront of the** **council.**

**She turned to the boy with a glare on her face.**

**"** **You're going to explain this to me later.** **"**

"Must've been quite the fight." Crusch mused as she remembered how Emilia left the boy to her custody.

Emilia kept looking at the screen with feelings of guilt and anger filling her **.**

**"** **So those are the participants in the royal selection… The candidates to be the future ruler?** **"** **Subaru stood beside Al in the royal knights line as he looked at the three other girls standing alongside Emilia.**

**"** **So you came after all, Subaru.** **"**

**The nasty eyed boy was met by a dashing young man with red hair and blue shining eyes smiling charmingly toward him.**

**"** **When I heard Emilia-sama would be here, I suspected you'd be here, as well.** **"**

**Subaru's face brightened.** **"** **Reinhard, I've been looking for you!** **"**

**"** **Hiya, Subaru-kyun!** **"**

**Subaru turned to see who's loud voice was that, to see that healer lady from before smiling at him.**

**"** **You!** **"**

**"** **Oh, Subaru, you know him?** **"**

**Subaru quickly turned to Reinhard with a horrified expression.** **"** **Him?!** **"**

**"** **Yes. He is a knight, Felix Argyle. Despite appearances, he is male.**

**And that's when Subaru Natsuki died again…**

"He's a girl?! As in, Female?!" Garfiel looked at Felix up and down.

The cat boy pulled his tongue out.

Garfiel looked at the boy with a deadpanned stare.

"One thin's for sure. You're nasty either way."

"Hey!"

Garfiel sat back in his seat deadpanned.

**"** **What's the point in having those looks, and even cat ears, if you're a guy?!** **"**

**"** **I don't knyow what to tell you. You're the one who made the wrong assumption Subaru-kyun.** **"**

**Felix began walking away with a smile.**

**Subaru looked behind him and noticed a familiar looking young man.**

**He glared.**

**Julius looked back and nodded his head at the boy.**

**"** **Subaru, what's the matter?** **"** **Reinhard asked when he noticed the animosity.**

**"** **Where I'm from, this is the face you make when you see a romantic rival!** **"**

**Reinhard blinked.**

"What an idiot." Felix snorted.

"Is he jealous of Julius or something?" Anastasia mused.

The knight himself just looked on with a disturbed face, confused as to why Subaru was acting like this.

"Is it truly the reason?"

But what was he jealous of him for?

**"** **Now, if I may be so forward, I, Marcos, leader of the Imperial Knights, will direct today's proceedings. It all happened about half a year ago, when members of the royal family, starting with the king, went into hiding one by one, causing-** **"**

**"Listen…** **I get that you wanna talk up a good show here, but I'm busy, y'know. As we say in Kararagi, Time is money.** **"**

**Subaru is shown looking at the purple haired girl speaking with the guard in a surprised expression.**

**"** **She's speaking in the Kansai dialect? Are you kidding me?** **"**

**"** **Evidently, Everyone in western Kararagi talks that way.** **"** **Al provided making Subaru think.**

"What does he mean?" Anastasia asked with her eyes roused in curiosity.

"That's a language from Mine and Subaru's world so we were surprised that people spoke something we were familiar with."

Everyone looked at the knight in shock.

"N-No way! That language was something the great Hoshin-sama himself spoke in!" Anastasia looked shocked at such information.

Al snorted.

"Ya mean the guy that suddenly hopped up and gave you guys all these architecture and science stuff that helped elevate a bunch of mountainous villages develop an empire?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they understood what was being said.

"Other worldly inventions? Languages? Weapons? Fighting styles?" Al snorted. "You're great Hoshin-sama was a waterfall guy just like me and the kid." Al pointed at Subaru.

"Hoshin was smart about his stay in this world so brought all of his knowledge and made an actual difference here. To us, everything he brought here is from a nation called Japan. And island nation and one of the 182 countries of mine and Subaru's world. I'm not well versed in Japanese but I've seen all of Hoshin's devices and builds. They're all Japanese. And judging from what Subaru had said, I think that the kid was also from Japan, especially since he's been using yen coins before he came here."

(I want to leave Al's origin country open to interpretation. I know that him not knowing Japanese and living in this world doesn't make sense since the language in Lugunica is similar to Japanese since Subaru instantly spoke with fun to leave him so ambiguous.)

Everyone stared at the helmeted man in shock and awe.

"The great Hoshin… was from another world…" Anastasia sat down her world turned upside down.

One thing was for sure to this merchant… "We need Natsuki on our side… He's too big of an advantage."

"Subaru _is_ making a significant difference in our world and in all the villages around the Margrave's domain." Reinhard mused in shock.

"No fair!" Felt huffed as she saw yet another reason for punishing her stupid ass knight for losing the boy to another camp.

**As the purple haired lady stopped talking about how precious her time was, the green haired Duchess looking lady spoke.**

**"** **I agree.** **"**

**"** **Crusch-sama, should the head of the Karsten family say such a thing?** **"** **The knight asked.**

**The duchess confidently glanced to the guard.** **"** **It is important to observe formality, but it is also a fact that our time is limited. It would be wise to immediately inform us why we are here. Naturally, I do have ge** **neral idea.** **"**

**One of the wise men had looked up at the girl in question.**

**"** **You already know the purpose of this meeting?** **"**

**"** **Yes, Lord Miklotov. For a drinking party, correct? One day, we will face each other as rivals, but by sharing drinks at the same table, we learn more about one another.** **"** **Crusch smirked up at the lord.**

**He did not look impressed.**

**"** **No, that is not correct.** **"**

"Ohhh"

Many winced at the scene.

Crusch glanced at her cat knight. Who smiled sheepishly.

**Anastasia winced for the girl beside her as Crusch quickly looked at the cat boy in the royal knights quarters.**

**"** **Felis, this isn't what you told me.** **"**

**"** **Oh, come on. All I said was, maybe I'll be a drinking party.** **"**

**"** **I see. I jumped to conclusions.** **"** **Crusch turned from the cat boy and looked up at the council.** **"** **Forgive me. Allow me to retract everything I just said.** **"**

**"** **Hey, now! Even if she backs down, my opinion ain't gonna change. No need to explain the royal selection now. We already know. Right?** **"** **Anastasia looked at Emilia and Priscilla.**

**"** **I think we should hea-** **"** **Emilia tried to say but was cut off.**

**"** **Sorry, but I wasn't askin' for your opinion.** **"**

"Hey! W'at's yer problem?!" Garfiel growled at the merchant as the rest of Emilia's camp glared with him.

Anastasia snorted and huffed.

**Subaru gritted his teeth at the insolent purple merchant.** **"** **Why you-** **"**

**"** **Hey!** **"** **Al raised his voice out loud.** **"** **I don't know what's up with the royal selection, so I'd kinda like to hear the rest.** **"**

**The old man looked from Al to a certain fiery head.**

**"** **Priscilla-sama, I'm told this man is your knight. Have you explained the selection to him?** **"**

**"** **Whether I have or not, you men will still ramble on about it, yes? Continue Marcos.** **"**

**"Then…** **The reason we've gathered you who are qualified to be the dragon's priestess is because a new prophecy has been engraved in the dragon stone. It says,** **'** **From the five capable of becoming the nation's new leader, choose one priestess to enter into a covenant with the dragon.'** **"**

**"** **Five?** **"**

**"** **Yes, Five.** **"** **Reinhard smiled warmly.** **"** **Currently, there are only four candidates. The royal selection hadn't even begun yet. But today, history is set in motion.** **"**

**"** **Knight Reinhard van Astrea, come forward.** **"**

**"** **Yes, sir.** **"**

**Reinhard stood forth before the entire hall and bowed his head.**

**"** **Honored members of the council of wise men, I, Reinhard van Astrea of the imperial knights, would like to announce the completion of my mission.** **"**

**Reinhard rose up and showed his stern determination as he proclaimed for the council.**

**"** **The dragon's priestess, the fifth and final candidate for the throne, has been located.** **"**

**Everybody in the hall looked on as the doors opened.**

**And a little girl with blonde hair and blood red eyes entered wearing a most regal and refined looking dress.**

**"** **The one I, myself, revere as queen…** **is Felt-sama!** **"**

**Title card:**

**_Return to the Capital_ **

**"** **Felt-sama, thank you for gracing us with your presence.** **"**

**As the Sword Saint bowed before her, Felt could only smile sweetly.**

**"Reinhard…** **"** **The little girl walked infront of the knight and smiled up at him softly.**

**He smiled back.**

**He was no lolimancer though…**

**That's why when Felt tried to drop kick him in the face, he instantly caught it, cuz** **he's t** **oo used to this.**

**"** **You bastard! You dragged me here with no explanation, and what do you call all this?!** **"**

"Wait, you didn't explain why you took her away?!" Otto shouted with wide open eyes.

"That's dumb." Felix looked at Reinhard in bewilderment.

Felt just glanced at the knight stink eyed.

Reinhard looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

**"** **You surprised me. What's brought on such behavior?** **"** **Reinhard asked as he held her booted foot.**

**"** **Don't just stop my kick and ask me that like nothing happened! I've had just about all I can take!** **"**

**"** **Does the dress not suit your taste? It looks lovely on you.** **"** **Reinhard** **knelt and placed her foot to the floor.**

**"** **I'm not talking about the dress, and I'm not embarrassed!** **"** **Felt angrily retorted.**

**"** **That's the girl from…** **"** **Emilia uttered in recognition.**

**"** **I guess it's not that easy to change someone at their roots. And not just me.** **"** **Subaru sighed at the scene.**

**Felt looked at him with wide eyes.** **"** **What the heck are you doing here?** **"**

**"** **Hey, it's been a while. How've you be-** **"**

**Felt kicked him in the stomach.**

**"** **Looks like the hole in your gut isn't bothering you anymore.** **"** **Felt smirked.**

**"** **If you were** **worried** **about that, be nice to me!** **"**

"I should've taken him with me…" Felt muttered in disdain.

"It's too late now…" Reinhard muttered in sadness.

**"** **Felt-sama, if you have finished rekindling old friendships, please step over here.** **"**

**Felt did what was acquired.**

**"** **So, what is it you want me to do?** **"** **She asked harshly.**

**"** **I would like to say, act more lady like. But this comes first.** **"** **Reinhard stepped closer and placed the insignia in her hand.**

**Gasps and sounds of surprise filled the whole as it glowed brightly.**

**"** **As you can see, the dragon gem has recognized Felt-sama as a priestess. Now that her participation has been approved, I believe it is time to begin the royal selection in earnest.** **"**

**All around, the imperial and the royal knights placed their hands on their hearts in respect.**

**"** **Even if the Dragon Stone has recognized her, do you not think her selection is a bit problematic?** **"** **One of the magic users voiced his worry.**

"Uh-oh!" Otto looked at the screen with worry.

**Marcos looked down at the man.** **"** **You believe we, the Imperial Knights, have made an error?** **"**

**All Royal Knights and Imperial Knights turned their heads toward the line of Magi users.**

"Shit's about ta get real!" Garfiel bounced in his seat with excitement.

**"** **The air's kind of dicey in here…** **"** **Subaru uttered.**

**"** **Yea, it doesn't bother me, though.** **"** **Al shrugged.**

**"** **It's nyo big deal to me, either.** **"** **Felix flapped his ears.**

**"** **After all, I've already pledged my loyalty exclusively to one lady!** **"**

**"** **I feel the same. My sword already belongs to Anastasia-sama.** **"** **Julius said with a resolved stare.**

**Subaru glared and gulped.**

**_Well, my feelings for Emilia won't come in second to anyone else's!_ **

"Subaru…"

Emilia and Julius looked on as they understood one important fact.

He…

"He feels inadequacy? Is that the reason for that shameful behavior." Felix snorted out what the two were thinking. "I guess he has a right to be jealous, nayn!He's ju-"

"Felix, that's enough!" Crusch ordered and glanced at her knight.

The cat boy shut his mouth and glared at the screen. Why was his lady so adamant on standing with this guy? He let her lose her memory!

The duchess sighed and nodded to the old man.

Wilhelm understood that everything needed to be explained after whatever shameful incident Subaru had made.

**The magi corner of the room were muttering to themselves as they inspected Felt.**

**"** **She doesn't have the self-awareness to become a ruler.** **"**

**"** **You may dress her up, but she still lacks grace.** **"**

**"** **She's uneducated, as well.** **"**

"Those horrid men!" Frederica glared along with Petra and Rem at what the girl was dealing with.

Felt just snorted. "Whatever, I'll destroy them once I become queen anyways."

**"** **Silence!** **"** **The old councilman ordered.**

**"** **Knight Reinhard, would you begin by explaining to us what led you to your discovery?** **"**

**Reinhard quickly placed his sheathed Heavenly Dragon Sword on the carpeted floor beside Felt and knelt on one knee before the council.**

**"** **I took custody of Felt-sama about one month ago, in the slums.** **"**

**"** **She's a gutter rat from the slums?!** **"**

**The magi users began muttering and growling.**

**Felt sighed tiredly and turned around.**

**"** **Well, sorry for being a gutter rat!** **You were the ones who dragged me here against my will!** **"**

**Priscilla sighed.** **"** **All of this long-winded blather could not be more tedious. Of course, I suppose you lived as a gutter rat in the slums because you could only manage tedious conversation.** **"**

**"** **What? If you want a fight, you've got one.** **"**

**"** **What insolence. Who do you think I am?** **"** **Priscilla glared as the air around her began to emit dangerous aura.**

**"** **Princess, that's not…** **"** **Al called from the back in worry.**

**Priscilla had already moved her fan and sent a wave of attack at the little girl.**

**But she was instead met with Reinhard's bowing head.** **"** **Many pardons, Priscilla-sama.** **"**

**"** **What are you thinking, in a hallowed place like this?** **"** **Emilia scolded as she stood behind Reinhard and shielded Felt.**

"Thanks big sis." Felt was touched that someone cared about her like this.

Emilia just smiled at to the girl.

**"** **I was only trying to teach an undisciplined little bitch her place.** **"**

**"** **You won't even apologize?** **"**

**"** **Then, will you also apologize for being born? You silver-haired half-elf.** **"**

**"** **I'm not connected to the witch at all…** **"**

"I hate her." Rem growled as many in the audience shared that statement.

"*Sigh * Looks like you've made a lot of enemies princess."

Priscilla just fanned herself.

**Subaru glared hatefully at Priscilla while Al scratched his helmet from behind him.**

**"** **Princess, could you drop it now? I'll be the one to suffer if you make too many enemies, seriously.** **"**

**"** **Are you all quite finished?** **"** **The old councilman asked in a tired tone.**

**Marcos took the chance.**

**"** **Then, royal selection candidates, please come forth.**

**Priscilla Barielle-sama and her attendant, Al.** **"**

**"** **The selection is pointless. I am the one suited to rule this nation! All you people need to do is grovel at my feet and serve me!** **"**

**"** **Head of the Karsten family, Crusch Karsten-sama, and her attendant, the knight Felix Arg** **yle.** **"**

**"** **Should I become the new ruler, I will make the dragon forget the covenant it demanded.**

**The dragon's empire of Lugunica belongs not to the dragon, but to us.** **"**

**"** **Anastasia Hoshin-sama of the Hoshin Company, and her attendant, the knight Julius Euclius.** **"**

**"** **I'm a greedy gal, so I want everything. No amount of commercial success can satisfy me.** **I want my own nation!** **"**

**"** **Emilia-sama and the man endorsing her, Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers.** **"**

**"** **I have only one wish. For all to be equal. I desire to create a nation where all citizens are equal.** **"**

**Roswaal looked around with a smile as he mused to himself.** **"** **Still, after the introduction of all those knights as attendants, I feel terribly out of plaaaaace here!** **"**

"Man, these choices suck." Otto lamented making everyone from respective camps glare at him. Even Emilia.

Garfiel couldn't help but chuckle into his hand at how scared Otto looked.

**"** **Finally, Felt-sama and her attendant, the knight Reinhard van Astrea.** **"**

**"** **Hang on! Don't get the wrong idea! I never said I'd be the next ruler! Who'd want to be in a royal selection?!** **"**

**"** **Are you saying you withdraw?** **"** **Marcos asked in surprise.**

**"** **Damn right I am!** **"**

"You didn't want to be queen?" Petra asked ludicrously, unable to believe someone would give up the chance.

Felt just glared at the screen. "Hmph! Why would I participate in something I don't care for."

"So, why did you?" Frederica couldn't help but ask.

"Watch and you'll see."

**"** **This is a joke!** **"** **A magic user shouted.**

**"** **I've overlooked this because the situation was urgent, but to drag it out this long is senseless!** **"**

**One of the wise men (Eyebrow guy. Fuck eyebrow guy) suddenly sounded his agreement with the magi.**

**"** **He's right.** **The Astrea family offers a gutter rat to rule us, while Margrave Mathers endorses a half-devil? Utter foolishness!** **"**

**Subaru stared at the man with hate.**

"Capn's gonna blow." Garfiel growled out as he himself wanted nothing more than to punch that eyebrow off his face and let the second one hang in place.

Otto looked at Emilia and noticed that she was closing her eyes tightly.

Now that he looked around, many of the knights and the candidates were cringing their faces.

Except for Priscilla and Crusch. These two were staring the screen like hawks.

"What are these two looking for?"

Otto failed to see that Wilhelm and Julius were looking for something too. Only Julius was glaring hatefully as he stared.

**Roswaal stopped walking back into his position and smiled up at the man.** **"** **It's not at all nice to call a half-elf a half-devil.** **"**

**Subaru could be seen shaking in place.**

**"** **That silver-haired half-devil** **"**

**Subaru gritted his teeth.**

**"** **She matches the appearance of the Witch of Envy as it has been described for generations! Why do you not realize that even allowing her in the throne room is dreadful?** **"**

**Emilia closed her eyes and walked down from the stage as the councilman shouted.**

**"** **Filthy Woman!** **"**

**"** **Enough of your crap!** **"**

"Enough of 'tis shit!" Garfiel was standing up, the air around him blowing with aura of rage as he glared at the screen.

"Oh no!" Petra cringed in horror as she watched Subaru.

"This is it." Otto sighed and watched what was known as the humiliation of the half-elf's knight to the people of the city.

He always wondered what happened for such an incident to happen.

"Subaru…" Beatrice called out with an uneasy look.

"Your about to see the nasty side of this hero." Priscilla mused mockingly.

**The hall fell into silence as** **a** **lone butler** **boy** **stood in the middle of the room.**

**Roswaal smirked wide.**

"Why… you fuck." Otto uttered in shear disdain.

Emilia stared at Roswaal with shock.

"Y-You knew?!" Emilia asked in despair.

Roswaal shrugged with a wide smile. It sure was nice, knowing things others don't.

That's one thing he loved about his teacher.

**Emilia looked down and in dread.** **"** **Subaru, it's all right! Stop this!** **"**

**"** **I will not stop! You people are full of crap!** **Apologize to Emilia!** **"**

**"** **Subaru!** **"**

**The boy flinched from her shout.**

**Emilia slowly turned to the council.**

**"** **Allow me to formally introduce myself to the honored council of elders. My name is Emilia. I am accompanied by Puck, a great spirit who controls fire, and I am a silver-haired half-elf.** **"**

**"** **A great spirit?** **"**

**Mutters of shock and indignation covered the hall.**

**Emilia turned and faced the entire room.** **"** **I understand that my half-elf lineage and other similarities to the witch subject me to prejudice. However… I adamantly refuse to let all my potential be plucked out simply for that reason.** **"**

**"** **Emilia...** **"**

"That was very will done, Emilia-sama." Ram complimented.

But Emilia was cringing as she waited for something.

"Damn Barusu." Ram snorted and watched for whatever the boy did.

**"** **By the way… What, exactly, is that young man's position?** **"** **The old bearded councilman asked.**

**Emilia quickly turned around with a struggling face.** **"** **Hug? Um, well, he's…** **"**

**"** **It's okay, Emilia. I've made up my mind, too.** **"** **(This hurts to write.)**

**"** **Your mind? To do what? Hey… Subaru, what are you going to do?** **Wait!** **"**

**Subaru walked up and stood before the Dragon Throne of the kingdom.**

**He** **placed his hand behind him and bended both knees.**

**He did a fucking pose, as he declared.**

**"** **Nice to meet you, members of the council of elders. My name is Natsuki Subaru. I am a manservant in Roswaal's mansion and I serve as this candidate's… Emilia-sama's best knight!** **"**

"The hell?!" Garfiel wanted to laugh outloud by the sheer audacity he witnessed. No one but his captain could do something so stupid and look cool doing it. One thing's for sure, this man had balls.

Ricardo chuckled at the absurdity of such a scene.

Many in the room shook their heads either in disappointment or in fondness.

Wilhelm was once in such a position so he understood the young man's nerves got the better of him. He still soured at the scene after though.

"How stupid is this man?" Ram scowled.

**The hall looked on as the butler declared himself a knight with a pose aimed to the sky.**

**"Hmm…** **A knight, is he?** **"** **T** **he councilman asked.**

**Roswaal turned away while cringing.** **"** **Ah, he knows little of our woooorld…** **"**

"No, shit." Al snorted.

Julius understood many things about his supposed friend, maybe he wouldn't have done what he did if he was aware of them.

"But what was it that drove him to hate me from the beginning?" Julius knew that whatever he did to Subaru, it had no effect since the boy had an impression of him from that moment at the imperial head quarters.

**"** **Forgive me for interrupting, but there is something I must ask him…** **"**

**Julius stepped forth and looked at the posing Subaru.** **"** **If you truly proclaim yourself to be Emilia-sama's knight.** **"**

**"** **What do you mean by that?** **"**

**"** **You just declared that you are a knight. And you audaciously did so here, before the Knights of Lugunica!** **"**

**The entire army stomped their feet on the marble floor. And held their swords out of their sheaths.**

**"** **That was pretty well-coordinated. Did you guys practice that just for this meeting?** **"**

"Nooooo." Petra covered her face, feeling embarrassed for Subaru.

Frederica cringed as well.

**"** **Of course. To make known to all the dignity of our empire,** **we are highly conscious every day of who we are. Do you have the resolve to match that?** **"**

**Subaru flinched back… surprised.**

**"** **I want to make Emilia-sama the ruler. No I will make her the ruler!** **"**

**"** **And you believe you have the resolve and strength to do that?** **"** **Julius stared hard at the sweating frantic Subaru.**

**"** **I don't have anything as grand as resolve,** **and I'm well aware that I lack strength. But I'm going to make Emilia the ruler! I'm going to make her wish come true!** **"**

**"** This is hard to watch, I suppose." Beatrice looked away from the screen feeling ashamed for her contractor's actions.

"Subaru-kun…" Rem watched with a frown how much her hero's limited understanding of this world put him through such undesired situations.

**Julius shook his head.** **"** **Do you not feel that your answer is far too arrogant? Weakness is something to be ashamed of, not to take pride in.** **Have you worked hard to earn the right to stand here? Have you done enough service to shame us,** **the Imperial Knights?** **"**

**"** **I'm still going to make Emilia the ruler!** **"**

**"** **I don't understand. After being so denied, why do you continue to stand here?** **"** **Julius looked at the boy in pity.**

**Subaru's entire form began to shake.**

**"** **Because she's special!** **"**

**Julius looked taken aback but schooled up to continue his assault.** **"** **I understand and accept your reason for standing there. But I do not think I can acknowledge you as a knight.** **"**

**Julius walked back into his position into the line.**

**"** **Anyone who aspires such an expression on the face of the one they wish to stand beside is not a knight.** **"**

**Subaru's face contorted to panic at Julius's words.**

**He slowly looked back to the half-elf girl that's been silent this whole time.**

**He couldn't see her face… so he closed his eyes and hitched his breath.**

**"I-Is being a knight that big a deal?"**

"Goddamn it!" Otto gritted his teeth and watched with panic at Subaru's stupidity.

"The young man is in way over his head." Wilhelm shook his head as he watched Subaru loose all cool and respect in the room.

He still understood the reason for all his actions though. And he felt pity for this kid.

"Subaru-dono…"

**Every knight glared at the boy as his twisted smile showed just how broken he was.**

**Pathetic.**

**"** **You just happen to be born into the job!** **Don't act like a big-shot with your daddy's name!** **"**

**"** **Natsuki Subaru, that is not a beautiful look.** **"** **Julius cut him off and stood into position.**

**"** **That's enough, Subaru.** **"** **Emilia slowly whispered and bowed to the council.**

**"** **I am deeply sorry to waste your time.** **I'll make him stand down.** **"**

"Cap'n…" Garfiel felt pure anger that his captain was panicking like this… why was Subaru acting so… unmanly.

"It's even more distasteful to watch the second time." Anastasia snorted with a disgusted glare.

"Big bro just lost to the pressure that's all." Felt kept her belief in him firm and ignored the whole situation. He saved her life. She won't forget that.

"Barusu is such a waste of life." Ram growled at the stupid position he placed himself in.

Crusch just stayed silent and looked into the boy's eyes. "They're…"

"Unnatural…" Al looked at his princess as she said something while staring at the screen with a curious look.

"What did she say?' The knight wondered as he looked through his helmet at the boy's embarrassing moment.

**Emilia quickly trotted out of the hall while grabbing Subaru by the arm.**

**Before she left, one of the councilmen slowly called out.**

**"** **Emilia-sama, if nothing else, he has shown us all that you are not one to be feared. You have a fine attendant.** **"** **(I love this guy… he's my new best boi.)**

**Emilia stopped in her tracks.** **"** **Subaru is not my attendant.** **"**

**"** **Natsuki Subaru-dono, please leave the room.** **"**

**Subaru remained on his knees with a haunted look on his face.**

**The doors closed behind him.**

"He looks…" Frederica stared with a scared look on her face.

"So weird." Tivey inspected with a frightened look.

"Subaru…" Emilia felt nothing short of confusion and pity for the boy and how he looked.

She was too angry back then to see it. But something was definitely off about him here.

"That's not Betty's Subaru, I suppose."

"Cap'n…"

"Natsuki-san…"

The three looked at their friend, brother, contractor's face with sympathy.

**"Now, let us discuss how the royal selection will proceed."**

**Suddenly… smoke filled the entire room.**

**"What's going on?!"**

**Someone could be seen running through the crowed of confused knights towards the candidates.**

**They managed to reach Felt and quickly carried here through the smoke.**

**Before they could escape… Reinhard blow a gust of wind with his sheathed sword that cleared the hall immediately.**

**The smoke cleared to reveal An old dime human giant carrying Felt.**

**"** **Old Man Rom!** **"**

**Knights surrounded the old man and brought him to his knees.**

**Marcos stood above him.** **"** **I don't know who you are, but for stealing into the castle, you must die.** **"**

**"** **Stop! Let him go!** **"**

**"** **Unfortunately, I cannot comp** **ly.** **You have publicly declared that you have no intention of participating in the royal selection. I am not obligated to obey your orders.** **"**

**Felt gasped and looked to the downed old man.**

**The old man smirked.**

**Felt's eyes widened as she understood something. She schooled her expression into that of a nasty scheming smirk.**

**"** **Fine!** **I'll do your stupid royal selection!** **You want me to try to be the next ruler, right?** **"**

**"** **Wh-What're you sayin', Felt?** **"**

**"** **That old man is my family. So let him go right now.** **Treat him with care!** **"**

**"** **Very well.** **"**

**As the old man was let go, he looked up at the girl.**

**"Felt…** **I…** **"**

**"** **We'll talk later, Old Man Rom.** **"**

**The old man was led out of the hall.**

"So that's how…" Frederica sighed as the last scene left too much of a sour taste in her mouth.

Everyone else shared the same statement.

**Felt looked back at her knight.** **"** **Hey, Reinhard, was this all part of your plan, too?** **"**

**"** **Certainly not. This was something far greater, guided by fate.** **"**

**"** **Ha! Are you a slave to fate or something?** **"**

**"** **No,** **"** **Reinhard bowed before her on his knee.** **"** **From now on, I am your knight.** **"**

**"** **Fine, then. I'll work you to death.** **"**

**"** **Now, Felt-sama and her knight, Reinhard, may we conclude that you both intend to participate in the royal selection?** **"**

**"** **Sure, I'm in. But let me just say one thing.** **"**

**Felt raised her arms at her side.**

**"** **I hate the nobility! I hate the knights! I hate this kingdom! I hate everything about it! So I'm planning to tear it all down!** **"**

**Felt smirked at all in the room.** **"** **How about that?** **"**

"Shit!"

"I'm kinda routing for her."

"I knew my lady's words would reach the peoples ears. Would accept Felt-sama as your queen and savio-"

"Stop trying to make people enter your weird ass cult, Rein!" Felt kicked her excited knight in the face as he was preaching.

Naturally, he caught the kick and sat down.

**"Wh-What are you saying?!**

**Mutters of fear and anger flowed through the room.**

**"** **If I become the next ruler, I'll destroy everything! I'll take down every last one of you, and bring a little fresh air into this country!** **"**

**One of the councilmen mused from the side to the standing Reinhard.**

**"** **Your mistress is quite the intense lady.** **"**

**"** **Felt-sama's words will one day reach the ears of all.** **"**

**"** **In any case, all of the candidates are here at last. The royal selection will now begin!** **"**

**Scene change…**

**Reinhard and Felix are shown standing infront of a sitting Subaru.**

**"** **And so, the royal selection has finally begun, Subaru.** **"**

**"** **Subaru-kyun, you're Emilia-sama's knight, aren't nya?** **Let's both do our best.** **"**

Garfiel and Otto glared as Felix was clearly mocking their friend.

Crusch also narrowed her eyes at this.

**Subaru remained silent.**

**"** **Forgive me for interrupting.** **"**

**Subaru glared at the young man that had stood before him.**

**"** **What the hell are you doing here?** **"**

**"** **I wish you wouldn't make such an unpleasant face.** **I didn't expect you to warmly welcome me,** **but if you take that attitude-** **"**

**"** **If I do, then what?** **"** **Subaru hatefully glared at the knight.**

**"** **The respectability of those in your company will come into question.** **Do be careful. Now, you asked me why I'm here, did you not?** **I came to see you, of course. I'd like you to come with me for a bit.** **"**

"What's this about I suppose?" Beatrice asked threateningly.

Julius remained silent.

Emilia looked down.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is standing in the middle of an arena. The place is filled with disgruntled looking knights that were glaring at the arrogant boy.**

**Reinhard could be seen talking to Julius from the other side of the arena.**

**"** **Julius, you shouldn't do this.** **It's not like you.** **"**

**"** **He insulted us knights in front of the candidates to be our future ruler, and he made light of the chivalry we practice.** **"**

**"** **I admit that he said some things that went too far. But for such a matter, he need only be warned and corrected.** **"**

**"** **No, this is not only my problem.** **I hereby administer the death penalty to this insubordinate man who has sullied the knighthood's honor!** **"** **Julius shouted as the crowed roared in revere.**

"What?" Otto looked back at the knight to see an emotionless Julius staring at the screen.

"Otto-kun."

The merchant was surprised to find Reinhard calling for him and gesturing for him to sit down.

"This had to be done. Nyan!" Felix cheerfully disclosed to the room.

Many in the Emilia faction looked on not liking this one bit.

"Subaru-kun…" Rem growled as she watched. She remembers the wounds he had when he was brought back.

**"** **Normally, it wouldn't be unusual for you to be slain for insolence.** **However, much to my dismay, you are Emilia-sama's attendant. Therefore, we will fight using wooden swords.** **"**

**"** **Shall we begin?** **"**

**Subaru glared at the man that stood opposite him.**

**"** **Sure! I'm not gonna hold back!** **"**

**Subaru ran towards the knight and flipped mid-run to splash dust in his face.**

**That didn't deter Julius from delivering a blow straight towards his gut making him roll on the ground.**

**"** **It appears you truly have no pride. What a simple, vulgar way to live.** **"** **Julius spat and began smiting Subaru's face with his wooden sword.**

**As the crowds cheered.**

**Scene change to a knight entering the hall were all the candidates stood.**

**"** **Reporting! The knight Julius and Natsuki Subaru-dono are having a mock battle with wooden swords in the training ring!** **"**

**Emilia gasped with eyes wide.** **"** **How did that happen? I have to-** **"**

**"** **I just wanna know one thing. Which one of 'em issued the challenge?** **"** **Anastasia asked with a cheerful smile.**

**"** **I'm told it was the knight Julius.** **Natsuki Subaru-dono accepted, leading to this fight.** **"**

**"** **Well, I'm against stopping them, then.** **"**

**"** **But your knight and my, um… friend are fighting!** **Aren't you worried?** **"**

**"** **Worried? About what? That Julius will go too far, and I'll have to pay for your boy's treatment?** **"** **Anastasia cutely tilted her head.**

**"** **If we're questioning their mock battle, I can't agree with stopping it before they finish, either.** **"** **Crusch gave her opinion.**

**"** **If they're just duking it out,** **you could've waited until it ended and told us who won.** **"** **Felt admonished the guard.**

**"** **Yes, ma'am! But the fight was, well… It was just so one-sided that I…** **"** **the guard nervously glanced at Emilia.**

**"** **I have to stop it!** **"**

**"** **We should go to. You like watching weak creatures be tormented by vicious beasts, don't you?** **"**

**"** **Don't misjudge me with your own unfounded imaginings, Al. But yes, I do love that.** **"**

**Scene change to the crowd of knights looking at the battle with pity and shock at the brutality.**

**"** **Why don't you admit that you've reached your limit?** **I'm sure you've now realized to a painful extent just what the knights that you insulted and made light of really are!** **"**

**Julius can be seen beating a heav** **il** **y bruised up and bleeding Subaru to the ground.**

"What the hell is this, Julius?!" Ricardo winced at the beating.

Rem and Garfiel were full on glaring demonically at the knight.

Wilhelm had a surprised look at such a brutal seen. He knew what the knight was doing, but he didn't need to be so brutal about it.

Emilia looked on with tear-filled eyes.

"Why Subaru…"

Beatrice glared at her.

**"** **I believe continuing would endanger your life.** **"**

**Subaru slowly got up with a manic crazed glare.**

**"** **Damn it. I'll break.** **"**

**Subaru began running towards the knight.**

**"** **Subaru!** **"** **Emilia shouted from a balcony.**

**Julius looked up at where she was.**

**Subaru smirked and took a chance.**

**"** **Don't Subaru!** **"**

"You idiot!" Ram shouted as she gripped her fists in anger at his stupidity.

**But she was too late.**

**"** **Shamac!** **"**

**The arena was filled with darkness.**

**"** **This was the ace up your sleeve?** **"**

**With one swipe, Julius erased the darkness.**

**"** **Your skill level is far too low. Such low-level magic will only work on unintelligent beasts!** **"**

**Julius shot towards him and delivered the crushing blow.**

**"** **You are irredeemably powerless. You aren't worthy to stand at her side.** **"**

**Julius said those final words… as Subaru finally fell.**

**Natsuki Subaru's humiliation… was complete.**

**"** **Subaru!** **"**

"That was uncalled for!" Felt shouted as she glared at the knight.

Many in the Emilia camp stared at the knight with hatred in their eyes. Emilia sat rigid as she heard Julius's words to her knight over and over again.

The candidates and other knights were waiting to stop any scuffle that might happen.

Petra and Frederica glared with disdain at Julius.

**Stand down, all of you. There's more to watch.**

As the voice spoke to the watchers, some calming presence filled the war ready room.

Making those of Garf and Rem be calm enough to sit back down and continue watching, but with small glares on their faces.

**Scene change to an unfamiliar ceiling.**

**Subaru quickly sat up and looked at his bandaged up body.**

**"** **So I didn't die, then…** **"**

Julius winced. 'Did I really remind him of death?'

Rem and Beatrice looked saddened by how used to it he has become.

Emilia looked on with tearfilled eyes. She knew what was coming.

She couldn't understand why Subaru was acting in such a way.

"Even if he said he loved me, back at the Sanctuary, he never treated anyone like this. So why Julius?"

Julius himself looked at the screen in confusion and guilt. He had to do what he did, but he could've been a bit less brutal and discouraging to the boy.

He had to remember his weakself when he fought Subaru.

He remembered the weak bastard boy that wanted to be a knight so badly he made his own brother lose his self confidence.

And he had to kill any intention of another kid going through that same path he did.

"Was that problem… me?"

Was it Julius that was insolent and disgusting? Taking his anger out on a mere arrogant boy?

"Ah. I guess its true… " Julius mused to himself silently.

'I don't deserve him as my friend.'

With that… Julius smiled as his heart finally had some rest.

A revelation he had come to once before but this time it was finalized by knowing that he was just as disgusting and deprived as this worse version of Subaru was…

He wasn't good enough of a friend to Natsuki Subaru from the very beginning.

**Subaru slowly looked beside him and found a stern Emilia waiting for him to wake.**

**"** **Subaru-** **"**

**"** **That talk with the royal candidates…** **"**

**"** **Subaru.** **"**

**"** **I see.** **"**

**"** **let's head straight back, then. We need to work out a plan for the selec-** **"**

**"** **Subaru.** **"**

**"…"**

**"** **Let's talk, okay?** **I have somethings I want to ask you.** **A lot of things.** **"**

**"** **Yeah, I guess you did.** **"**

**"** **Why did you end up, well… fighting with Julius?** **There must have been a reason, right?** **Knowing you, it must've been important-** **"**

**"** **I wanted to get him back.** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**"** **I was being stubborn. He said I was pathetic, powerless, and not worthy of you. He was trying to distance me from, and I hated it. That's why I fought him.** **"**

**"** **Just for that?** **"**

**Subaru gulped…** **"Emilia-tan…** **Emilia, you wouldn't understand.** **"**

**"** **I see.** **Roswaal and I will be heading back to the mansion tomorrow.** **You will stay in the capital to recover.** **"**

**"** **Wait a minute…** **"**

**"** **Huh? That was our agreement, wasn't it?** **"** **Emilia asked emotionlessly.**

**"** **But wait a-** **"**

**"** **You came to the capital so Felis could heal your exhausted gate.** **"**

**"** **Wait a minute… how can you suddenly… I…** **"**

**"Because…** **When I'm with you, you always push yourself to do the impossible things.** **"**

**"** **That's not what I'm saying! I just…** **"**

**"** **Just?** **"**

**"** **I just wanted to do something for you, so I…** **"**

**"** **For me?** **"** **Emilia whispered dangerously.**

**"** **It was for you wasn't it?** **"** **Emilia asked angrily.**

**Subaru's eyes widened at the tone she was using.**

**"No…** **I just wanted to do something for you…** **"**

**Emilia threw her cloak in his face.**

**"** **Stop telling lies about how everything is for my sake! Coming to the castle, fighting Julius, using magic… are you saying all that was for me?** **I never asked you to do any of that!** **"**

**Subaru flinched as Emilia shouted at him.**

**"** **Hey, do you remember what I asked you to do?** **"**

**"I…"**

**"** **I asked you to wait at the lodging with Rem. I asked you not to use magic because using more would endanger you.** **"**

**"** **I'm sorry I didn't do as you asked. B-But you're wrong. You're wrong! I didn't do it for myself…** **"** **Subaru quickly closed his mouth.** **"** **You won't believe me, Emilia?** **"**

**"** **I want to.** **I want to believe you, Subaru.** **I want to…** **but you're the one who won't give me a reason to!** **"** **Emilia yelled as Subaru held his hands to his mouth.**

"Why is he so afraid?" Crusch called out as she inspected the scene with critical eyes.

Now that everyone was looking hard at the hard fight between Emilia and Subaru, they could see something in his eyes.

"He seems afraid." Otto mused in worry.

"What is plaguing him, I wonder?" Beatrice quickly caught on that something wasn't right with this Subaru from the very beginning.

"He's had that look in his eye from the start of this." Garfiel softly said as he recalled the way his cap'n looked unnatural since the beginning of this viewing.

**"** **You promised me… but you threw it away, just like that, and came all the way here!** **You won't keep your promise to me, and you ask me to believe you?** **I can't do that! I can't!** **"**

**Subaru closed his eyes and hiccuped.**

**"** **Hey Subaru…** **"** **Emilia called softly.** **"** **Why do you keep trying to help me like this?** **"**

**"** **Because you helped me.** **"**

"Is he scared of death?" Tivey uttered in horror.

Everyone looked on with analytical faces. Julius and Emilia looked at the scene with shocked and twisted faces.

What was that look on Subaru's face for?

**"I…** **helped you?** **"**

**"** **Yes.** **"**

**Image of her saving him in the very first loop in this world.**

**"** **You don't even realize how the things you've done for me have saved me.** **"**

**"** **No, I don't, Subaru.** **"**

**"** **I don't expect you to! But it's true! You saved me!** **So everything I've done has been to repay you!** **"**

**"** **I told you, I don't understand!** **"** **Emilia screamed loudly.**

**"** **Maybe you don't, but please listen to me!** **It's the truth! You were the…** **When I first came to this world, you were the-** **"**

**Black hands attacked and slammed his heart.**

**Subaru struggled to breath and held his chest.**

"Oh… Subaru." Crusch whispered softly as shock overtoke her.

The entire theater looked on with silent surprise.

Emilia began shedding her tears as she hugged her knight. She understood now. She understood why he looked like that.

"You were haunted by your death. All this pain. All of it, because of me!"

"I'm so sorry Subaru!"

**Emilia looked at him disappointed.**

**"** **Once again, you won't tell me anything.** **"**

**_Ending song: Stay Alive (Best one!)_ **

**"** **Why won't you understand? I thought if anyone could understand, it'd be you…** **"** **Subaru began shaking in place as despair filled his crushed heart.**

Anastasia looked down as she finally felt a little guilty for thinking so coldly for the boy.

**"** **The version of me that lives within you must be amazing. She can understand everything, even if you don't explain it to her. She can feel all your pain, sadness, and anger as her own.** **"** **Emilia sounded tearful.**

**"** **I can't understand if you don't tell me, Subaru.** **"**

"I'm so sorry." Emilia begged as she hugged him tighter.

Rem and Beatrice looked at her with pity and sadness.

They too were hurting for the boy.

**Subaru's form gave in to the despair and darkness, he couldn't tell her, he wasn't allowed, he couldn't tell her about his issues, about his crushed heart, about his fear of losing her…. So he told her what he could…**

**"I've…** **All this time,** **"**

**Emilia looked at Subaru..**

**Subaru took the plunge into the darkness and gave in to his intoxicated mind's ramblings.**

**"** **I've made everything work out all right, haven't I?! When your insignia was stolen, I saved you from an insane killer at the loot house!** **"**

"Cap'n no!" Garfiel wanted to jump in and help his captian from this self destruction.

Otto clenched his fists and tried to keep the tears in as he understood his brother's burden and suffering.

**He gave in.**

**"** **I risked my life!** **"**

**He gave in and shouted.**

"Big bro…" Felt stared with shock at what Subaru had been reduced too because of his pain.

"He's breaking…" Reinhard closed his eyes in guilt as his actions yet again led to someone dear getting hurt.

"I should've stopped the fight."

**"** **All because you were important to me!** **"**

**He couldn't ask for help.**

**"** **At the mansion, too!** **"**

**He smiled and hid it.**

**"** **Things worked out because of me!** **"**

**He gave in and began hiding it with anything he could think of. His pain would be hidden.**

**He would make Emilia love him.**

**"** **Without me, it would've been a lot worse!** **"**

"He's just saying whatever he can because he can't tell the real reason. He's hurting because of that." Frederica watched with tears in her eyes as pity filled her at the hopeless situation.

**He will stand beside her. If she sees how useful he was.**

**"** **All of it, all of it, all of it!** **"**

**All of it because he was at her side.**

**"** **All of it was because I was there!** **"**

"He's saying anything to make her stay with him."

"Yea, but it's not the right thing to do."

The twins looked down as they saw a dear friend suffer silently and do whatever he could to get through it.

"Did he have a choice?" Al asked emotionlessly.

**He could see his own reflection in her amethyst eyes.**

**He looked mad… he looked broken… but its the best he could tell her.**

**So he gave in more.**

**"** **You should have a greater debt to me than you could ever repay!** **"** **he screamed and breathed heavily as his darkness overwhelmed him.**

Wilhelm looked down and nodded his head.

"Subaru-dono, is just like me." Wilhelm remembered a time he had the same rant to his wife.

He remembered how crushed he was back then.

If this boy was reduced to such a state with a witch and death hanging over him… Wilhelm couldn't blame him.

**"** **You're right. I owe you so may debts, Subaru.** **"** **Emilia looked down sadly.**

**"** **Yeah that's right! That's why I…** **"**

**"** **So I'll repay all of them now, and we'll end this.** **"**

"No…" Julius clenched his hands as he looked on to what he had caused.

**Subaru looked up in fear and shock.**

**His darkness… had failed him.**

**Emilia walked away from him.**

**"** **You've done enough, Natsuki Subaru.** **You know, I had hope for you. I thought maybe you, only you, wouldn't give me special treatment. That you'd look at me in the exact same way you look at everyone else.** **"**

Emilia just buried her face into her knight's chest.

"I don't want you to believe that."

**"I can't do that."**

**Not even darkness or light will make him change this sentence.**

**"** **I can't look at you the way I look at others. It's impossible.** **"**

**Emilia glanced at him one final time. And left the room.**

**Subaru gripped her cloak in both hands… and cried…**

**It was because… He stayed alive.**

**Title card:**

**_Self-Proclaimed Knight Natsuki Subaru_ **

**Episode 7 Director's Cut. End.**

"Subaru-sama…" Crusch whispered brokenheartedly.

The entire theater was silent save for a few sniffles from Beatrice and Emilia.

"You just left him like that, I suppose?" Beatrice asked in despair as her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Emilia-sama…" Rem tried to comfort her but the elf was just hiding in her knight's midsection as she hugged his sides.

"Natsuki-san…"

"Cap'n…"

"Subaru…"

Julius looked down eyes wide with shock at what he reduced Subaru to.

"So he does suffer from trauma after all." Reinhard softly said as he finally realized why he looked so weird.

"That explains why he looked so strange." Crusch looked down and shook her head.

"You're saying that he did all of these stupid decisions just because of trauma from his deaths?"Felix asked curiously… and cheerfully since he was happy that this weak man got what he deserved.

(Keep in mind that Felix lost all respect for Subaru after he witnessed the death loops.)

"But that doesn't answer why he was so jealous of Julius and so adamant to prove himself to the councilmen." Al thought out loud.

Many lamented the thought.

"Yeah, that's right." Tivey nodded and looked at the sleeping Subaru questioningly.

"That does pose questions." Anastasia muttered as she thought about the way Subaru had been looking since the start.

"Subaru-kun seemed afraaaaid of something since the staaaart." Roswaal mused with a shit eating grin on his face. He was having way too much fun watching this.

"It's because… of Emilia-sama."

Everyone, including the half-elf looked at Wilhelm as he spoke gravely.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Emilia asked in confusion and plea… she wanted to find some solace and understand her exact sin to the boy this time.

"What did I do to make Subaru make such decisions?" She asked softly.

"Hmph! It's clear, half-wit."

Everyone looked up to see a smirking Priscilla gazing down at Emilia.

"This doesn't concern you-"

"Oh shut it commoner, I'll just share my conclusion of the boy's state in this viewing and then you can get back to crying like twarps."

"Fine then." Crusch glared at the nasty woman.

Priscilla honed her eyes across the room and stopped at Emilia.

She had a look of amusement. "That boy over there said it best. It's because you saved him that he got such disgusting attitude."

"What do you mean?"

Priscilla sighed and closed her fan. She looked at the crowed before her in pity. "So dumb. I guess you should be educated by a goddess such as mineself after all."

"Just get to the point!" Felt growled her frustration and annoyance. A sentiment shared with all those in the room.

The lady seemed to ravel in the attention.

"Didn't any of you notice how strange he looked? How scared and afraid he was all the time?"

Many nodded with her statement.

"Good. Now the question is, Why did he have such a look?" Priscilla smirked as they all looked at one another and shrugged.

"Why, Pricsilla-sama?" Otto took the bait and gave her what she wants.

"Hmph! It's because he's become dependent on that half-wit."

Emilia looked takenaback by this.

"But why would Natsuki do all of this and why would he be so attached to Emilia-sama?" Julius asked in confusion.

"It's because she's the only one that saved him."

Everyone turned to see a deeply frowning Crusch looking at the sleeping boy with soft eyes.

"She's the only thing that remained constant in every loop." Ram instantly realized as she put it together.

People started to realize why Subaru had become so jealous and destructive after the maid's words.

"He was so haunted and scared by his death and the hands, he began leaning more on Emilia-sama as support." Reinhard mused with a surprised look.

"She's the one that helped him from the thugs and helped him from Ram's anger as well as Rem's doubt" Frederica pointed out as she put the pieces together herself.

"Not to mention that cathartic lap pillow that helped him calm down." Ricardo started nodding along the crowd.

"So he began attaching himself to her, not to mention how strong his feelings run deep for her…" Beatrice stared at the screen in surprise at the revelation.

"That all culminated into him developing a reaaaaally gross obsession with our dear Emilia-samaaaa." Roswaal finalized the thought to the crowd.

"So, Subaru-kun had been suffering all this time, and the only thing that helped him was Emilia? That's why he got so attached to her?" Rem sat rigid shocked as she understood the horror of Subaru's situation.

It wasn't just nightmares. His entire mind was effected by this curse.

"So when Emilia tried to go to the capital herself…" Anastasia immediately began theorizing.

"And when Julius, a true handsome and strong knight, showed up and charmed Emilia…" Felix weighed in with a small smile.

"And when he saw himself standing beside all these knights that he felt were better than him and have them all give their allegiance to their respective masters so eagerly, he decided to do the same." Wilhelm told in a fond tone.

"And when I shot him down, he was so afraid that Emilia would leave him that he began spewing that nonsense about us knights." Julius dropped back in his seat in shock.

"And when miss half-elf asked him why he was doing all of that… The Witch stopped him."

"Which made him panic and force out whatever reason he could to make her accept him and keep her beside him." Al continued Ricardo's thought.

The silence in the room overwhelmed the crowd.

The reason was found.

"And after all of that… The stupid elf left him." Priscilla snorted as she sat back down.

Emilia just sat in her seat with her face stuck on one of despair.

"S-Subaru…"

She held her hands to her mouth as her chest hurt so much that she thought she was going to puke.

She turned this poor boy away when all he wanted was her help.

"I'm scum…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Please, Subaru…"

"Please wake up…"

Emilia sobbed and cried while every one just looked away in pity.

**Rest once more… You'll need it…**

The warden ordered as the screen turned dark.

**_Episode 8… Arc 3's continuation…_ **

**_ Start. _ **

* * *

God this episode sucked to write!

I have never tasted lemon so much in my life!

I hope you all enjoyed my additions as well as the reactions.

I really really tried with this one. Please tell me what you thought of everything in this chapter overall.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments on all platforms.

I see everysingle comment. On FF and On Ao3 as well as Reddit. I see all of them.

Sorry if I don't reply to you but that's because I'm constantly writing and or I'm busy with real life so I forget to write back to yall. Sorry.

Again thanks for reading please tell me what you thought about this one.

And here we go… Arc 3.

Please wait… as I deliver Episode 8….

Madness.

* * *

"Wha… What the fu-"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"…"

"…"

"It isn't what it looks like Joseff."

"…"

"I'm serious bro."

"My man, I see you raping my pillow on my fucking bed!"

"It's not rape if the object in question can't consent."

"Don't fucking lwarize this shit! My pillow is really expinsive man."

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit, Joseff! This was just a prank revenge for you taking my awesome pillow at least that one had could talk to me!"

"Samantha is more than pillow! She's perfect and deserves love that you refuse to give her!"

"…"

"…"

"Samantha?"

"You don't even know her name."

"You know what I do know."

"What is it? I'm tired. You can take this pillow and just leave."

"I know that I had too much falafel and beans this morning…."

"…"

"…."

"Please!"

"I'll do it."

"No!"

"Screw you."

"Come on, man this ain't cool!"

"I warned you Joseff. I fucking warned you."

"Stop! Don't shit on my be-"

BRRRRRRRRPPPPPR

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	10. Chapter 10: Ep 8 Director's Cut

**Chapter 10: Ep 8 Director's Cut**

* * *

So funny story...

There's this awesome artist on Reddit called u/Wishful_Witch

She's awesome so go and follow her.

Anyway. So I was scrolling through my reddit chats and suddenly I see her hitting me up and being like.

(Wishful_Witch): Yo! Imma send this fan art I made of your story. You'll love it.

And I was like, :Nah, from the you way you talk honey, you don't really seem like the type to do good ar-

And then she sent me the shit, so i looked at it...

It was so good i dropped my phone.

The point of this story is... I need a new phone...

And also please go follow this amazing person and give her the love she deserves. I honestly gave her nothing to work on. No pointers or advice. She did this all for this story which honestly made me cry.

I'll put this as my story cover.

Thank you.

* * *

The screen stayed deactivated since the warden decided it would be best to take a break from the last viewing.

Most of the cast were lamenting on the previous events of the viewing. The emotions were all over the place as many of the once huddling group broke apart to take different corners of the room and discuss amongst their partners or with themselves if necessary. It was a hard episode to watch.

"That was really gross to watch." Anastasia shuddered as she rubbed her fox like fur scarf(dona) in frustration.

"Yea… Are ya still planing on napping the kid boss?" Ricardo whispered softly.

"Hmph! I never intended to literally _nap_ 'em, all I have to do is get him indebted to me somehow that the only way to pay it off is to enter an alliance with us. That way, both our camps could profit off each other."

Ricardo looked at the scheming merchant lady as she rubbed her scarf in excitement. He had a small frown on his face.

"Don't ya think that he dislikes our camp after… ya know, Julius?"

Anastasia looked undeterred as she glanced at the sleeping black knight with a faint smirk on her face.

"Natsuki-kun still managed to preserve a three way temporary alliance with Mine, Emilia's, and Karsten's armies to fight a legendary disaster. He already reconciled with my knight and left quite the impression on him. Besides… that's the reason why I need him indebted to us… he'll be forced to join whether he wants to or not."

Ricardo shook his head at his stubborn boss. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he felt put off by the way she glossed over the fact that this boy clearly needed mental help.

You can't just go through what Subaru did and continue your life as if nothing happened. Something needed to change.

And being a piece in a complicated chess game that was this political mess for a gold covered chair called the Royal Selection is not going to be healthy for this boy.

But he was just some merc that was saved from being a slave. He didn't have anything to say on the matter. Who knows? Subaru could be a fun addition to their band of misfits. He certainly got the drive. And that's what mattered to the dogman.

However, from beside the merchant and her merc, was a fuming royal that wasn't about to let this happen.

"You sure are a shrewd one, Anastasia."

The purple haired candidate cursed under her breath and slowly turned to find a stern looking Crusch, glancing towards her while sitting in her seat with a posture of power and command.

"Oh, I don't get the meaning of your words, Karsten-san." Anastasia replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Crusch leaned back in her seat and hummed. "I guess you've forgotten that I'm blessed with the divine protection of the wind."

Anastasia cursed under her breath a second time as Crusch kept her eyes on the screen.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be a lot more honest from now on as you answer my question?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm forced to give an answer to you at all. I don't think you'd want a war to wage between our camps, mine has a lot more numbers in this room after all." Anastasia smugly ended the conversation as she nodded her head to Ricardo, Mimi, Tivey, and of course, Julius.

Crusch kept looking at the screen with a bored expression. "Hmm, let me correct that idea for you."

Anastasia looked at the green haired princess with an expression of pity. "Did seeing the boy's mental state effect you that much that you've forgotten how to count?"

Crusch smirked mischievously and glanced at the merchant with a confident pose.

"Oh, I assure you, my camp's numbers are much bigger than yours."

"Hmmm, I don't see anyone here except for that sword demon fella. Your catboy knight isn't even worth a dime in a fight. So, what are you on about?"

Crusch knew that this information was to remain secret, but this screen will show it anyway so she really didn't have to worry this much.

With a confident smile, the Duchess leaned on to rest her chin on her knuckle and stare Anastasia with her yellow eyes brimming with smugness.

The merchant didn't show how intimidated she was, hiding the sudden feeling of worry behind a fake sweet smile.

"My camp's numbers are greater than yours in this room, Anastasia-sama."

The merchant was worried now.

"What do ya mean?"

Crusch simply kept her smug pose and stared Anastasia in the eye.

"My camp's alliance with Natsuki Subaru's mistress was never called off after the whale and sloth were defeated."

As her sentence started to sink in, Crusch leaned forward some more and enjoyed the storm of shock and frustration on Anastasia's face for the split second that the merchant's mask was slept off.

"Hmm, I thought that the deal between us three was to just help with the white whale's hunt."

Anastasia said with a critical tone, clearly thinking the candidate was bluffing.

The duchess kept her smug smirk on and winked at Anastasia.

"It was actually Subaru-sama's condition to give us the whale's location. He gets our undeniable cooperation and aid to protect his own camp and he would do the same for us. Now that you know this, if you truly wanted a war to start in this room here and now, do you think you have a chance with Emilia's camp allied with me?"

Anastasia kept her stone cold poker face up but her eyes gave a little twitch from the smug tone coming out of the usually reserved and noble lady before her.

"I see that boy has been making smart moves."

"I would say he has been doing the best he can." Crusch glanced at the place were a spiky haired boy lay asleep.

"If Emilia's camp ever gets disbanded or denounced. My camp is going to be the first one to aid them, as for your disgusting 'debt' plan…"

Crusch's eyes hardened and glared deeply at Anastasia. "Then I'll make sure to pay the fees myself then it'd be easy to force Emilia's camp to operate under my banner since they will be indebted to me instead of you. Which won't be hard since we're in an alliance and we see one another as friends and allies. Unlike you who Subaru sees as a…"

Crusch acted as if she was thinking for a moment before smirking wide. "Oh yes! As a _greedy gal_! Isn't that how you said it?"

The duchess leaned back and watched as the merchant lost all cheer in her eyes as she recognized the sheer amount of trouble she was in.

She won't be able to even look at the boy much less have him work for her.

Crusch represented a very significant threat to Anastasia's run for the throne.

"Why are ya so fixated on the boy?" Emotionless and serious, Anastasia accepted that she had to go full poker into this game being played by the duchess.

Naturally for someone holding the greatest card in her hand, Crusch leaned back and easily smiled the tension Anastasia was forcing off.

As if the merchant wasn't a threat.

Crusch learned that this was necessary to keep Anastasia in line. She needed to play dirty and scare the merchant off the boy.

With cool aura surrounding her, Crusch spoke to the inwardly fuming Anastasia.

"The reason why you and I care for Natsuki-sama differs by a large margin."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"I mean the way both of us see him. I see him as someone that I respect and cherish as well as trust with my entire soul should he ask." Crusch had a passionate yet confident smirk on her face as she stared the merchant down.

"You on the other hand, see this wonderful boy as a business asset that would win you the throne to this and any other kingdom you set your sights too. With the boy's knowledge depicted to be the same maybe even greater than Hoshin of the Wilds, his fantastical origin, his magnificent spirit… Not to mention that immensely powerful ability he has used to vanquish the cult and the calamity."

"You're not wrong about that. Yes, I do see him as a very reliable tool to get me what I need and frankly speaking, you see him as such as well. Don't tell me that you've only set your sights on him because you have _feelings_ for him."

Anastasia tried to get on Crusch's nerves by calling out her obvious attraction to the, in her opinion, creepy but useful boy.

To her surprise…

"Yes, I do have some feelings of attraction for him, and I think that he has already told me that he would've felt the same towards myself if it wasn't for two already wonderful girls that captured his heart." Crusch smiled warmly with no sign of frustration.

Anastasia was confused by this.

"But, why are you still so insistent on making him yours?" The merchant asked wanting to know if she could use this to her advantage.

"You seem to have forgotten the rules of the royal decree."

Anastasia blinked… and then widened her eyes… "You… ghk!"

The merchant was slack jawed.

Crusch smirked one final time before leaning in her seat and looking at the screen with a smug winning smile.

"You know the rules and so do I."

Anastasia decided that it was time to get serious about this.

She _needed_ that boy in her camp. And if Crusch was planing on marrying him… Her camp is as good as lost…

"Damn, royals." The merchant princess rubbed her scarf(dona) harder with a small pout of frustration as she began making a new plan to win over or at least force the boy out of the alliance with Crusch's camp to make him vulnerable and easy to scoop. If it wasn't for those stupid royals that had placed such a stupid unnecessary rule in place.

* * *

"Garf, how you holding up?"

"Mine amazin' selfs is fine."

Otto sighed and continued to looked down at his leg since the screen had shut off.

He had been thinking of everything Subaru had to go through. Getting beat up, getting abandoned, getting ridiculed. Otto would've died of shame alone, yet Subaru stood up after all that.

"Are ya ashamed of Cap'n?"

Glancing at the blonde boy beside him, Otto realized how serious Garfiel was as the tiger man was glaring at the floor heatedly.

"Natsuki-san? Why would I be ashamed of him?"

The blonde's agitation seemed to have risen significantly.

"I mean, I understand why Cap'n made these horrible ass choices, I understand why he was beat up… But…"

"But?" Otto waited patiently for the clearly troubled blonde to say his piece.

"I didn't want 'em to get so brutally beat up. And I thought that Cap'n looked kinda lame a few times… I don't like thinking about people hating mah Cap'n."

Otto stared as Garfiel's usually tough glare was replaced with a scared look of apprehension.

The boy was heartbroken that his hero made such a fool out of himself.

Otto nodded his head as he was also disappointed at Subaru's behavior.

But there was something very important that Garf seemed to forget…

"Garf, stop being an idiot."

The blonde came out of his revere quick and glared up at his brother.

Otto didn't look intimidated and glared back. "We both know that Natsuki-san's choices in the last session was because of deeply hidden issues and problems in his head that no one could ever be able to notice. He was walking around carrying those issues in his head thinking it's okay to act based on them because he saw no other choice for relief."

Garfield shook his head and glared. "What does that hav' ta do wi-"

"Natsuki-san fucked up this badly because he didn't have anyone to help him back then."

Garfield gripped his sweater tight and glared to the floor.

"So what should we do then huh?!"

Otto smiled as he finally noticed just what was troubling Garfield.

"You're afraid that people won't get to see Subaru-san for the cool awesome guy he really is. Don't tell him I said that."

Garfield chuckled and relaxed a bit. The blondes face softened as he stared at Otto with a look of sadness.

"'ts just… Even afta' all of the shit he did in the castle and with Emilia… He will always be my Cap'n, you know?"

Otto hugged his troubled friend by one arm over the blonde's shoulder and nodded.

"Me too man. Don't forget, he saved me too. Natsuki-san will always be our friend no matter the fuck ups he causes." Otto held a small smile as he looked at Garfiel fondly.

The tiger man gave in and chuckled.

"Yea', we do."

"And it's our job to save him from his dumb moves and plans."

"Yeah, Cap'n wouldn't have made that dumb move if mine amazin' selves was in there with 'em!"

By now the two were smirking wide at one another as they decided to be the rock that their brother needs.

"That sounds kinda gay- Where are you going?" Otto asked in startlement as Garfiel stood up and stomped towards the second row.

The merchant followed the heatedly advancing Demi human through the row of chairs and towards the place at the far end of the room.

Garfiel stood before a person that Otto didn't want to talk to.

Garfiel stood before the young man with purple hair that had been staring silently into space until their arrival and was now looking at them with expectancy in his golden hosed eyes.

"What are you doing here, Garf?"

The blonde boy kept his green eyes narrowed at the knight before him.

The knight met him right back with a deadpanned look.

The two faced one another, sparks almost appeared. Otto didn't know what to do so he stood to the side.

It looked like an aura of fury was surrounding Garfiel as his emerald eyes burned with hatred to the knight.

That's why it was really surprising… when the blonde angry boy muttered this unexpected sentence.

"Thanks for helpin' my Cap'n, I guess."

"...What?"

The one who asked this of the boy in confusion was not the bewildered Otto standing beside him. No. It was non other than the person receiving the thanks from Garfiel.

Julius, The greatest Knight, sat up right in his seat with a dumbfounded look as he was thanked for something he perceived to be absurd.

"I said thanks for helping Cap'n." Garfiel repeated begrudgingly and with a glare as he forced himself to say it.

"I don't understand… Why are you thanking me?" Julius lost all elegance as he stared at the blonde. He was half sure that the demi boy was before him to propose a duel to avenge Subaru. He seemed like a hot head.

And yet…

"'t was clear that ya were saving Cap'n."

"Saving him?" Julius was too tired for this. The knight snorted and waved his purple hair. "I was taking my anger out on him. I saw a boy that represented my darkest side and beat him up to humiliate him before everyone who'd dare stray from the path of the kni-"

"Knight, yeah, yeah, The poin' is that Cap'n woulda been in a heap o' trouble if not for ya beatin' 'em like that."

At this point Julius was staring at Garfiel like he was retarded. He sure spoke like one. (That was me I'm sorry)

HIM?! Help a boy by beating him up… Julius remembered exactly why he beat Subaru that day, because he was a selfish disgusting human being that tarnished the man's reputation and pride just to serve his younger self a lesson in lif-

"Ya helped Cap'n, you think that those knights woulda let him go with sayin' somethin' like that?"

Julius stared up at Garfiel with wide open eyes… as he remembered…

The blonde looked down at the knight with a smirk.

"I beat him up too ya know. He tried ta fight but… "

"I'm pretty sure you lost that fight to Subaru, Garf."

"Ya because of dat dumb dragon!"

"Nah, I remember Subaru punching ya with Invisible Providence so hard you fle-"

"What do ya know about that?! Ya weren't even there!"

"Yes I was actually and I remember kicking your tough ass all the way across the forest."

"You wanna go?!"

Otto shook his head at the clearly battle ready Garfiel and smiled at the knight looking at them with confusion.

"Thanks for helping our stupid brother Julius-san. If you didn't make that show of brutally punishing him to the knights. He would've surely been hurt by them for the insults he made."

Julius stared at the two in surprise. "C-Could I…" be his friend like you two?

He wanted to continue the question… but that was a liberty he didn't deserve. It wasn't his pride as a knight. Or some self serving bullshit.

He genuinely felt inadequate to be Subaru's friend as he witnessed what the boy has been through and how couldn't do anything but make things even worse for him.

Otto smiled at the grimacing knight. "You know, Julius-san… "

Julius looked at the merchant with strive filling his eyes.

"You're not the only one feeling guilt… we all want to help Natsuki and save him from his own mind. How do you think both of us feel?"

Julius's eyes widened as he felt some relief at Otto's sad tone.

It was shameful… but he felt like it was something needed for his worry to decline.

"Subaru, speaks fondly of you. He always says it when you're brought up in a conversation. 'The most trust worthy hole you could find for any ass in the kingdom' he would put it with a smirk."

"I think he was just happy to insult me."

"Nah, I saw how happy he looked when speak'n bout ya. He really does think of ya as a good friend."

As Otto and Garfiel left with smiles of gratitude on their faces to the knight.

Julius found himself smiling once again as some of his doubts began to disappear about his worth as a friend to this arrogant bastard that dared to call himself a knight before their kingdom's grand throne.

Julius chuckled fondly with some of the light coming back into his elegant eyes.

"Only you, Subaru. Only you."

Julius started believing in his friendship once again….

This time promising to keep his faith firm.

Subaru was a good man. A good Knight.

With some really shitty poses.

"I mean, pick one that was cool or elegant at the least. That was our kingdom's throne for dragon's sake, not some common whore." Julius shook his head in exasperation as he remembered that moment… only this time. With a smile.

* * *

"I should've helped more."

"You're right, I suppose."

"Beatrice-sama…"

Rem looked at her side to the angry blonde spirit with a disapproving look. The maid has been trying to cheer up the sad and guilty looking Half-elf ever since she had calmed down.

"Hmph! You know I'm right, infact." Beatrice turned away from them with a pout of anger.

Rem sighed and gently stroked her hero's hand with a sad look at what he had to go through because of her mistake.

Beside her hero was a broken sad girl with guilty and cold looking eyes. The girl was holding Subaru's waste tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder and stared off to space.

Emilia was sitting there drowning in her guilt for leaving Subaru while he was so scared and alone.

Rem sighed as she couldn't help the lady in this situation.

She truly wanted to help Emilia… but how do get someone to think highly of themselves?

"What would you do, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked herself silently.

"Hmph! He would shit himself, obviously."

Rem turned to swiftly kill whom ever it was that dared talk about Subaru-kun's divine shi-

"Sister?!"

Ram stood with a bored expression before the front row and right infront of Emilia and Rem as well as Subaru the potato sack.

"Emilia-sama stop looking so guilty for someone as stupid as this man."

Emilia slowly looked at the glaring maid before her. Her heart clenching for the boy beside her.

"You can't blame yourself for leaving that sick and twisted Barusu behind like a defective dog. He deserved it for what he said and done."

Emilia found herself trembling in rage as the maid insulted Subaru. "You don't know how much he suffered because of me. You don't know how much he needed to vent out his frustrations at that moment but the witch wouldn't let him speak to me! You don't have the right to talk about his stupid decisions because he was afraid and traumatized!"

Emilia huffed and puffed loudly after she yelled at the maid.

Ram didn't seem the least bit concerned and glared right back into the amethyst eyes of Emilia.

"Barusu was wrong to break your promise. He was wrong when he stupidly insulted the knights and embarrassed you before the royal council. He was most definitely wrong when he said that you should be indebted to him. He had no right to say or do such things."

Emilia stood up with a hot glare, filled with anger. "Didn't you hear what's just been said, Ram! I should've noticed the signs and I should've helped him through. If I knew he chose those things because of his suffering I wou-"

"That's the point Emilia-sama! You didn't know a thing about Barusu! You wouldn't have seen any signs because the idiot would hide everything and treat you as if you're some doll that needs to be protected or held by hand as if he's entitled to you! The boy was suffering yes, but he needed a lesson in humility and you leaving his side was the best option to make him open his damn eyes! The you that walked out of the room didn't know about Return by Death or the many trails Subaru took to get so messed up in the head. The you in that moment just saw him for what he was portraying himself as. An arrogant whiny child that wanted to hog all of your attention!"

As the maid breathed heavily and glared Emilia down. The half-elf felt like she was being scolded by her mother under Ram's gaze.

"You've made the right choice at the time because you didn't have all the information and the prideful dumbass Barusu didn't try hard enough to ask for help from anyone. He thought himself alone and with no one to help so he gave into his worst parts, of which there are many and they're rotten I've seen them myself. One day all of you will wake up and see how disgusting Barusu truly is—"

"Sister…" Rem shook her head to remind Ram that there was still an important point.

With an eye roll, the maid continued. "He was objectifying you and making you out to be some sweet heart made for him and you said it yourself when you told him about the Emilia that lives in his head. If his trauma and pain forced him to feel isolated and alone, then you leaving him might just be the thing that made him realize that he should start working on himself to be better."

Emilia, Beatrice and Rem just stared at the pink maid with awe.

"Hmph! Not that he could ever fix the disgusting pile of human waste called Barusu. But that's your problem, he loves you, thank the spirits for that." Ram started walking away with a frown on her face.

"Ram…"

Emilia gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

The pink haired maid nodded and took a glance at the sleeping boy. Scrunching her face in disgust, she moved to walk towards her smirking master.

"I can see the smiiiile."

Ram blushed a little and turned away from her master. "I-I always smile for you, Roswaal-sama!"

"But when you smile because of your friends it becomes so beautiful and uniiiiiique!"

Ram blushed harder.

Emilia smiled at Ram and shook her head tiredly.

"She really cares about Subaru, huh."

"Yes, yes, my sister has a big heart. She's starting to understand the greatness of Subaru-kun." Rem smiled softly and proudly.

"I guess she does have a point, I suppose." Emilia and Rem looked at the spirit as she fiddled with her fingers cutely.

"Beako…"

"I'm sorry I was harsh on you, I suppose. Betty was feeling guilty that she wasn't there to slap Subaru on the head before he did anything foolish and seeing him get hurt and crushed was just… Betty just didn't want him to get hurt, I suppose."

"Beatrice-sama…"

Rem and Emilia both nodded to one another and moved over to bear hug the sad Beako.

The little spirit gave into the hug and let a few sobs escape her.

Emilia and Rem just crushed her between them for a second and then pulled back once she was calm enough.

"You good Beako?"

"Yes, I suppose. Subaru gives lousy hugs, infact."

Emilia and Rem giggled to one another.

"To be fair, Subaru didn't look like the type to be hugging girls all the time."

"Yes, I think Subaru-kun only hugged you." Rem said without a hint of jealousy. At all.

"Hmph! He better be! Betty's contractor should thank the skies for such privilege, infact."

Emilia smiled and sat back in her seat beside her knight. She glanced at his peaceful sleeping face and couldn't help the smile from gracing her lips as she began toying with his cheek.

"You're such a trouble maker, Subaruuuuu." Emilia sighed and shook her head.

"I'll help you. I will learn of everything I did wrong and help you. I don't know if I can ever feel this love…. But I know that I want it to be you, my lousy stupid knight."Emilia wished he was awake to yell about how abusive she was like he usually did.

"Of course, I'll punish and hurt you for all the dumb stuff and all the promises you break! You won't get away with that!" The half-elf threatened with a pout as she pointed at his sleeping face.

Only to be met with giggles from the two other girls sitting with her in the row.

Emilia blushed as Rem and Beatrice giggled at her awkward display.

She wasn't good with people darn it!

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the fight milady."

"It's okay, Reinhard."

"I should've done more to help! He was doing so bad and I thought he was losing his mind and yet I didn't-"

"I said its fine damn it! Shut it!"

Reinhard stopped apologizing and looked on to the pacing Felt.

The little blonde was fuming in place. "I can't believe it! I thought he looked dumb back then but knowing the _why_ makes me want to hurt myself for not taking him away the first chance I got. I need to help him, Rein! I neeeeeed to make Big bro safe and happy, away from that clown and that impish knight!"

Reinhard winced, uncomfortable that his friend was insulted by his lady but he understood her view.

Julius did go hard on a civilian. A stupid one at the time, yes. But still.

"And I couldn't stop the fight." Reinhard muttered as he felt the enormous amounts of guilt forming once again as he saw the image of the pathetic state Subaru was in when he fought Emilia. Both mentally and physically.

He didn't want his one true friend to be in pain any longer.

To him, Subaru was truly a great boy. With a good heart. And sometimes a good head on his shoulders. Sometimes.

Not to mention how easy he got with everyone around him.

"Even grandfather found him endearing…"

Reinhard still didn't know what to think of that.

He was a monster that committed the most egregious of crimes against both his family and his people.

He did not deserve something like Subaru's friendship, no matter how much he yearned for it.

'Be greedy.'

...His mistress on the other hand seems to think other wise. He really hoped this plan of hers works.

"We should get rid of the clown immediately after we get out of this place. Then we take the entire camp of Big sis into our own and have them all live with us."

Reinhard found himself nodding out of pure anticipation and hope with his lady's recollection of the plan.

The plan to be greedy.

* * *

"Common fools are the ones who think without consulting their gods. Hmph!"

Priscilla found it utterly distasteful that all of these commoners that were planning to nap the boy to their side.

Poor fools.

They didn't have the world serving and rolling for their favor like she, a god, does.

That boy will come crawling to her if she so desired him.

The universe is her playground and what she wants, she gets.

"Now… why won't you kill yourself and remove this humiliation, I wonder." Priscilla fanned herself and kept her eyes glued to the spiky head of the boy that had… a simple… pathetic… good heart.

"Hmph!"

"Something wrong, Princess?"

Priscilla just throw him back with a strike by her hand as she kept her eyes stuck on the same direction.

"Owwww…"

* * *

"Simply delighhhhhhhtful! All these groups and all these fools think they have a chance to take Subaru-kun away from me." Roswaal shook his head and smiled sympathetically as he watched each group conspiring and scheming to take him down and take Subaru as a reward.

"Too bad that I know how he can redo noooooow~."

Honestly, he hoped that he wasn't becoming like a cliché villain at this point.

(Don't worry baby, you good.)

* * *

**Alright, You've all had enough rest. Please sit back down.**

The entire cast moved to sit in the same formation as the last episode.

Felix and Wilhelm came out of a room both looking quite disgruntled with one another for some reason.

As the cast sat down, the screen began loading.

The cast began readying their nerves as most of them had really tiring conversations.

**Miss Emilia.**

"Yes!" The half-elf quickly answered in panic.

Some giggled and snickered at this making her blush.

**I managed to block your magic from freezing everyone. Infact that almost happened a long time ago if I hadn't blocked all of your magical power except for very few select blessings I kept in place to help you.**

**I kept the rest from hearing your little 'argument' with the maid except for the other two beside you.**

**I also wanted to warn you of something important.**

"Um… Thank you for all that…. What else is there, Screen-sama?"

**You're welcome. I just need you to do something for me.**

**Stop. Destroying. The. Poor. Boy's. Hand.**

Emilia looked down and gasped at how gross and malformed Subaru's hand that she's been gripping looked.

"God damn!"

"Holy fuck!"

"Petra-chan!"

"What? I'm able to use that word too!"

Many winced and looked away while Ram and Roswaal laughed their asses off.

Julius, Otto and Reinhard were all wincing in pity to their friend.

Garfiel was trying not to bash his head into a wall because of his captain's luck.

How did he get into such a sexy situation?! He was so lucky goddamn it!

Beatrice, Rem, Felt and even Crusch a little bit were all glaring at a certain scared looking elf girl.

"I-I didn't… I didn't…"

Emilia was about to break down as she stared at the hand that she used as a stress ball and now reformed into her own mush of bones through her strength alone.

She was so shocked that she could only stare.

**Bada boom.**

And the hand was back to normal again.

Emilia breathed a sigh of relief.

**Be careful.**

"Thank you."

Emilia smiled up at the screen… but her answer wouldn't come.

Because the screen activated….

* * *

(Right. You got the wholesome shit. Now get ready to see them break. Heheheheheh.)

**Season 1 Episode 8 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.**

**Subaru is shown fighting Wilhelm with a wooden sword.**

**The boy was swinging his sword widely and frantically with each strike being blocked by a regal looking Wilhelm.**

**Subaru was thinking back to the things he said to Emilia.**

**He grew more angry with each strike as he remembered everything he said.**

**It all led to him getting surprised attacked by the bored looking old man making Subaru fly a few feet in the air and landing on his back.**

**"Shall we stop for now?" Wilhelm asked as he kept his gaze from showing pity for the boy.**

**Subaru remembered what Emilia had said to him before leaving him behind. And he put his arm on his beaten face as he kept the sobs in.**

Otto sighed and shook his head, feeling pity for his brother's state. "Yeah, that's not something he can get through that easily."

"Subaru-dono was unable to accept the fact that the problem was his own twisted mindset of obsession, so he decided to keep himself busy by training and getting stronger instead." Wilhelm explained loudly.

"It's easier to wear himself out with work rather than accept his own faults and work on them." Julius nodded his head after lamenting on the thought.

Emilia and Beatrice frowned a little and looked at the boy with sadness clear in their eyes.

They couldn't help with that problem but they still didn't like how hard he was trying to run away from his faults.

"Pathetic." Priscilla snorted softly but had a look of anger in her eyes as she watched the boy work himself uselessly.

Reinhard looked down and closed his eyes.

This is the exact same thing he's done.

"Subaru… Did you beat your faults too? Or did you just accept them?" The Sword Saint asked, his tone broken as he remembered the many late knights swinging and waving the sword as he ignored the pain and anguish he's caused his family and the entire kingdom.

Rem… she was the only one smiling. She remembered how he asked for her help that day. How much he wanted to run and escape the faults deeply rooted within him.

The maid was excited to make them all see how much Subaru had changed since then…

"That moment is really close now…" Rem gripped her skirt in excitement as she waited for her favorite and most hurtful moment of Subaru's adventure to come.

The moment he led her to that hill.

The moment he…

looked…

so…

haunted.

…

…

…

Rem's eyes widened in horror.

**Felix is shown watching the two from a window in the mansion.**

**"I swear, Julius, your good nature is going to waste, playing the villain for someone like him."**

**The screen changes scenes to show Felix talking to the elegant knight.**

**"I haven't the slightest idea what you're walking about." Julius replied as he looked at the window.**

**"How could you get yourself punished trying to protect a guy like that?" Felix inquired hotly.**

**"I only acted as I wished true to my own nature." Julius's cool reply came.**

**"Righteously, in my own way, and without shame, as I wished."**

"Heh! What a prick!" Ricardo slammed Julius's shoulder and laughed out loud.

The knight elegantly glanced at the dogman with a small upturn of his lips.

"Julius…"

The knight immediately looked at the royal calling his name with a hint of surprise visible on his expression.

"I… don't think I ever did so… Thank you, for saving Subaru."

Julius stared at the warm smile on Emilia's face with bewilderment clear on his face.

"I don't mean to be rude or unorderly, Emilia-sama, but… You know that I beat your knight to the point of death, right?"

The half-elf's smile turned into a cheerful one which many in the audience collectively thought it was beautiful.

"I think that Subaru forgiving and trusting you is enough for me to see the good that came from such a fight… Even if it was a tad too much."

Julius bowed his head deeply. "My apologies, Emilia-sama… And thank you for this honor."

Emilia continued watching with a small smile of relief on her face.

Anastasia smirked softly to herself after she watched the exchange.

**Scene changes back to the Felix in the present as he watched from the window inside Crusch's office.**

**"Are you sure about this? Old Man Wil is busy preparing, too." Felix asked in uncertainty as he looked out the window.**

**"It was a request from our guest. I cannot ignore it."**

**"If they're just practicing, it's nyo big deal, but… Frankly, it looks to me like he's just making excuses." Felix raised his head and reported to the lady.**

**Crusch stopped writing and looked at the cat boy in confusion.**

**"Excuses?"**

**"He wants to say, 'I'm just fine. I'm working hard.'"**

**"Can you blame him?" Crusch continued to work on her papers.**

**Felix looked out the window and noticed someone standing at the front gates of the mansion.**

**It was the Sword Saint.**

**Screen suddenly changes… Music begins to play…**

"What's happening?" Anastasia asked in confusion as she was focused on what was being said between Felix and her opponent when the dark screen suddenly played a weird tone.

_**Opening** _ _**T** _ _**heme 2: Paradisus-Paradoxum** _

_**A flock of birds is shown flying around one another in a circle across an orange sky.** _

_**The screen slowly pans down as the sounds of Whales could be heard and water bubbles could be seen flying up towards the orange bright sky from the deep dark sea.** _

_**Subaru is laying at the very bottom of the dark sea with his eyes closed and bubbles are all around him.** _

"Why's he suddenly there?" Garfiel asked more in confusion than in alarm.

"Is this another one of these introductions, I wonder?" Beatrice mused from her seat while inspecting the scene with critical eyes.

"There is that weird music playing so it must be." Frederica nodded her head with the spirit.

_** He opens his eyes to reveal tears at the corners as flashbacks to Emilia yelling at him play and make him flinch in guilt and embarrassment. ** _

"Hmmm, this seems to be a metaphor of some kind." Priscilla mused to herself while bobbing her head to the music.

"I think this represents how Subaru-sama is so guilty of his actions that he feels like he's drowning in an ocean." Crusch lamented while looking at the strange play like scene in wonder and interest.

Emilia and Rem frowned in upset at this scene.

_**The screen pans from the laying Subaru to the demented red sky above the sea that he was in as the title card appears.** _

_**Emilia and Subaru could be seen smiling at one another with the world around them bright and delightful. They pass each other and suddenly the world goes dark and both have exhausted and sad faces** _

"That argument really set the tone between you two for the rest of this viewing huh?" Anastasia noted while watching the intense opening with interest and awe like the rest of the cast.

Emilia shook her head and kept reminding herself how the boy smiled cheerfully and filled her entire world with undeniable warmth.

She knew that Subaru will come out of this state sooner or later… she just hoped that he won't go something so horrible like that fight again.

Rem just looked at the screen with a wide eyed look of confusion and fear.

"Subaru-kun…"

_**Scene changes to show Emilia with her back to the door of the room was in when she left him. It shows Subaru hugging her coat from the other side of the room. The screen flickers between the two scenes and changes…** _

"This is one is really… sad." Petra sounded in pity, her eyes filled with anger at the way Subaru was treated.

_**Subaru is walking through a snowing dark road with Rem slowly following him.** _

_**Subaru slowly holds his head in frustration as images of a smiling Rem and a smiling Emilia play making him more manic and frustrated.** _

"Looks Rem is going to play a bigger role here." Emilia noted in sadness as she remembered that Subaru will get help from someone other than herself. Which made her feel more guilty and sad.

Rem just held her hero's hand with a bit of force as she prayed that she might be able to save him from any more pain and misery.

Her rational, however, told her that without a shadow of a doubt… She'll fail.

_**The screen changes to show the many characters in the are.** _

_**Crusch, Felix and Wilhelm.** _

_**Al feeding Priscilla.** _

_**Anastasia eating with Mimi.** _

_**Emilia, resting her head on her desk with a sad look while Puck rubs his head with his paw.** _

_**Julius is shown holding a wooden sword with a determined face as Subaru stands behind him with his own sword on the dueling grounds.** _

_**The screen flickers and suddenly, a huge eye and a man with dark black hands are shown staring at Subaru.** _

"The whale and the creepy man!" Mimi screamed in fear while the rest looked at the screen with wide eyes.

Emilia and Beatrice could feel their hearts breaking at the sight of the man.

"Father Guise..."

"….Guise."

_**As the music picks up, Subaru and Rem are shown riding Patlash together.** _

_**Through a foggy plain, the screen shows Crusch standing at the ready infront of a giant whale opening its mouth through the fog with men all around her on their knees or unconscious on the ground.** _

_**Crusch smirks wide at the monster.** _

"Lady Crusch is so brave!" Felix cheerfully yelled out as the crowed were at awe at the scene.

"That's the Whale?!" Garf could only scream in frustration that he couldn't compete against the dangerous and amazing looking creature.

Wilhelm scowled deeply.

_** Subaru is seen holding Rem on top of a sunny hill. ** _

Rem closed her eyes and prayed with all her might that this scene will come sooner.

"What was going on there?" Crusch asked slyly as she noticed how romantic this scene was.

But the maid never answered her.

The duchess began to feel a heavy feeling for some reason.

_**Scene changes to Rem slamming her mace into cultists in a forest.** _

_**The cultists surround her and pick their knives in their hands.** _

"Bastards!" Garf and many others gritted their teeth.

Ram stared at the screen with narrowed and confused eyes.

"Rem wasn't with us in the forest." Julius whispered to himself as he too narrowed his eyes at the screen.

Heart slowly sinking… he realized that death was awaiting his only friend.

_**Purple effect plays as the screen flashes everything backwards.** _

_**The scene stops on Subaru, standing in the middle of a huge flat plain with his fist closed.** _

_**He looks back to find Emilia standing infront of a gigantic tree trunk with dark hands coming for her.** _

"The witch!" Tivey shouted in worry while the others leaned in to watch what was going to happen.

_**Subaru grits his teeth and runs as the black hands get closer to Emilia.** _

_**The princess slowly looks back and smiles to the boy as he frantically opens his palm and extends his arm for her.** _

_**Emilia smiles and takes his hand as her face is completely covered by the shadow palms of the many long hands.** _

_**Subaru grips her hand harder and pulls.** _

_**Screen goes dark.** _

_**Theme end.** _

"Damn! Cap'n looked so manly!" Garf cheered as the scene fired him up.

"He looked really desperate more than anything else." Ram snorted but breathed a little heavier to calm her beating heart.

Emilia frowned a bit and sighed. "I wish he wouldn't have to do work so hard to save me but…"

"You're still thankful for him trying."

Emilia looked at Beatrice with surprise. The spirit girl just looked at the screen with a sad look.

**Change scene…**

**"Forgive me." Reinhard is seen bowing his head low to Subaru.**

**"Hang on! What have you got to apologize for? None of this was your fault!" Subaru waved his arms around frantically.**

**But the redheaded young man kept his head down low.**

**"No, I am a friend to you, as well as to Julius. My own lack of virtue was responsible for my failure to stop a disagreement between my two friends. That duel had no meaning."**

**Subaru narrowed his eyes at this. "No meaning?"**

**"That's right. What came from you two fighting there? You were hurt, and Julius tarnished his own career. Why not try to have a calm, open discussion with him? I'm sure that will clear up the misunder-"**

**"Reinhard."**

The Sword Saint winced as he remembered the scene vividly. He wished to have been more coat with his words. It was another thing he was desperately lacking as a hero. He was never good with cheering people or giving them much hope.

He was just some monster playing hero, trying his best to help wherever he could.

**The Sword of the kingdom stopped talking and looked at the hostile face of the boy.**

**"I get how you feel, and I appreciate it. You really are a nice guy."**

**Reinhard smiled as hope filled his face. "Then…"**

**"But I can't accept that proposal. We're done talking. Go back now."**

**Subaru turned from his friend and began walking to the mansion.**

**"Subaru… why?" Reinhard frowned and called out to him. "What did you gain from that duel? You've only suffered losses! Even Emilia-sama-"**

**Subaru closed the gate behind him. "You'd better head back for today, Reinhard. Before your mistress gets lonely and starts yelling for you."**

**Reinhard looks hurt by the comment and stares at the ground for a moment before turning back.**

**"Mind your own damn business." Subaru whispers as he walks back to the mansion.**

"At least you tried, Rein."

Reinhard looked at his mistress with surprise.

"Big bro is being stubborn right now, I would do the same if I was in his shoes." Felt smirked up at her knight.

"At least one of us was considerate enough to try and help him… I was no good at all."

"Felt-sama, you were too busy with the newly starting selection and making sure Rom-sama is will! You had no choice but to focus away from Subaru."

Felt just nodded and continued watching the screen.

Reinhard looked extremely worried at his little lady.

**Scene change…**

*** CLANK!* * CLANK!***

**"..GHK!"**

**Subaru is shown swiping his sword tiredly at Wilhelm getting blocked and attacked in mere seconds making the boy fall to his knee.**

"He's useless with a blade." Julius noted with a disappointed frown.

"I wouldn't say that. The boy's got no style with one, that's all." Al interjected as he remembered his teacher saying the same thing about him when he first came to this world.

"I agree with Priscilla-sama's knight. Subaru-dono lacked focus and tact during those training sessions. I thought that he was just playing around and ignoring all my lessons. But now that I know why he was so unfocused and wild, I think he could make a decent blade wielder if he could just train a little more seriously." Every one listen intently to the old man's musing.

"If it's the Sword Demon saying it, then it must be truuuue." Roswaal clapped his hands excitedly.

"Ha! Cap'n's got a weap'n tha's more cooler than a blade." Garfiel snorted and held his head high in pride as he remembered his captains awesome looking whip.

**"Shall we stop for now?"**

**Subaru gasping in pain and stands up with a glare of frustration. He speeds up towards the old man but Wilhelm disarms him and makes him fall to the ground again.**

**Darkness…**

**The screen lights up and shows Rem from a downward prescriptive as she smiles at something.**

**"You must be tired after your practice, Subaru-kun." She smiles softly as Subaru looks away while he rested on her lap.**

"Cheater!" Petra teased Emilia from behind while giggling with Mimi and Beatrice at the heavy pout on Emilia's face.

"He's getting these really easy ain't he?" Ricardo asked in astonishment as he never would' e thought about this kid as some ladies man that could get lap pillows on a whim.

"I'm sorry, Emilia-sama." Rem bowed deeply to the half-elf sitting on the other side of the boy she loved.

Emilia shook her head and removed the pout on her face with a small smile. "No, no. Thank you for doing what I asked and taking care of Subaru for me."

Rem frowned a bit. "I didn't do it for you."

Emilia couldn't her Rem's whisper as she looked at the screen with a frown itched in place of the smile she once wore.

The elf was too busy thinking about how ragged Subaru was running himself.

"He's going to break like this. When did he figure a way out of this mindset?" Emilia muttered softly and narrowed her beautiful eyes at the screen.

**"Rem, you don't think I'm pathetic?"**

**"I do."**

"Pffft!"

"Haah!"

Mimi, Felt and Petra giggled like kids at the deadpanned answer.

"Blunt truth hurts!" Al chuckled.

"Nice going Rem, I'm proud that you've finally come to your senses and accepted this man as a pathetic dog." Ram nodded her head with an expression of pure pride and passion for her sister.

Rem just smiled sadly at the scene and wished that nothing bad might happen to her hero.

**"You do? Seriously? Then why are you still here with a pathetic loser like me? Because you were told to?"**

"He doesn't have to talk himself down like that."

Julius found himself nodding with Otto as both men frowned at the way Subaru described himself.

"I guess that's the way one would think of themselves if they were in his situation, nyan!" Felix mused analytically.

**"The fact that I think you're pathetic and my staying with you are not contradictory. Besides, even if I hadn't been ordered to, I'm certain I would have stayed." Rem softly replied as she flicked his hair.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I want to."**

**The two glance up at the setting sun.**

**"Shall we go out tomorrow, Subaru-kun? You haven't gone anywhere in the three days since we came here."**

"He's been like this for three days?" Frederica asked with pity filling her gaze.

Crusch nodded her head in silence and watched the scene with heavy focus.

She was waiting for any sign of a difference in the events leading up to the hunt.

**Subaru just turns around in silent anguish.**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is in the market place of the capital standing with a group of people, staring at a large board with five posters of the candidates on it.**

**"You interested in the royal selection, too?" Subaru turns to find the Apple salesman smiling down over his shoulder.**

**"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me with that face! Wait, where's Rem?"**

**The man turns and points towards his shop where Rem was selling some fruits to a lady.**

**"Don't make someone with no experience watch your shop."**

**"Five candidate, huh? It's pure insanity to let a half-elf be one of them, if you ask me. Emilia, eh? There's no way a relative of the witch could become our ruler. They've gotta be crazy." The man muttered as he stared at the posture with an unsure look.**

"Hmph! That commoner seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"I think everyone already thinks the same thing my lady."

Emilia didn't give any reaction to Priscilla and her knight. She already knew how the people saw her and she promised to change such prejudice and wrapped views to become king.

She believed that she could. How couldn't she? She had a stupid yet amazing knight standing beside her on every whim. A selfish and honestly disgusting sentiment to have for comfort.

But the thought of someone standing by her was comforting.

Emilia just took hold of Subaru's hand and tried not to turn it to dust with her strength.

**"Why does everyone say that? It doesn't mean she has anything to do with the witch!"**

"He's still defending me?" Emilia really wished she could hear him say that he loves her again. She wanted to hear him say that it was fine and he wasn't feeling any pain when he was beside her.

"Of course he is! You've helped him through a lot." Felt assured her big sis with a hint of jealousy that she wasn't able to do what Emilia had done.

Emilia smiled softly at the little girl's words.

**"Huh?"**

**Subaru glared up at the sales guy as the people around him looked on.**

**"Don't lump them together and brush her off just because she's a half-elf!"**

**"H-Hey…!" The sales guy started looking around as the entire market place stopped and watched.**

**"That Emilia girl… I mean… She might really care about this kingdom's people, too!" Subaru shouted in frustration.**

**"Hang on… why are you getting so worked up?"**

**"I… " Subaru was gonna answer.**

_**It was for you, wasn't it?** _

**Emilia's voice played making him stop and close his eyes in frustration.**

"He doesn't know what he's doing for Emilia or for himself anymore. The condition he's in is making him feel useless." Crusch concluded as she watched the scene with a sad gaze.

"I wish he wouldn't be so rash." Frederica grimaced as she watched the next scene.

**"Why is it?! Because of the Witch of Envy?! You think all half-elves are dangerous just because the witch was one?!" Subaru shouted as he glared at the salesman and the rest of the watching crowd around him.**

**The salesman seemed to harden at this as he proclaimed loud and clear. "That's right!"**

**He met Subaru's eyes with his and glared straight into them. "Everyone's scared of the witch. That's common knowledge. As long as the people see her that way, she can't win."**

**Subaru looked down in frustration as the crowed started whispering amongst themselves while looking at the two.**

**The sales man sighed and turned back to the board.**

**"Sheesh. Who would actually choose to support her?"**

"We do!"

Emilia looked up in surprise as the feeling of loneliness was making her tear up and lean on Subaru.

She found a bunch of her friends glaring at the screen.

Rem, Beatrice, Otto, Garf, Petra, Frederica, and Ram all glared at the screen with looks of conviction.

Emilia was sure that her knight would also glare with them as well.

She felt so happy… so warm… so lucky to have such wonderful people willing to follow her.

**Subaru was surprised when the man patted his shoulder.**

**He looked up to the shop's keeper as he advised. "Try not to say the word Witch too loudly in public. You never know who's listening, or where."**

**Subaru watched the man walking away with a confused look on his face.**

**Suddenly, the crowd began pushing him and bumping into him by their shoulders as they moved to take a closer look at the board.**

"Can't they see him, I suppose?" Beatrice gritted her teeth at the way her contractor was treated.

"I don't think they saw him, Spirit-sama." Reinhard shook his head in pity at his friend's desperate state of mind.

**Subaru falls over and glares at the ground. "You didn't tell me everyone felt that way about you… "**

_**I can't understand if you don't tell me Subaru…** _

**"I can't understand if you don't tell me, either!" Subaru glares and stands up.**

"He's frustrated." Emilia noted in guilt.

"Yeah, I mean, is he going to keep obsessing like this over you for long? It's getting kinda hard to watch." Al, in the wisdom of a troll, decided to give his take on the events being shown, making Emilia stare longer at the screen.

Meanwhile….

Rem was crying with a look of pure shock as the realization hit her.

At that apple stand…

he should have taken her hand and ran…

But he didn't…

Which meant…

Return by Death…

**Whale sounds play as the screen flashes between many moments of the boy's time in the mansion.**

**Looking over the city from the mansion at night.**

**Getting beaten by Wilhelm in sword training.**

**Getting his gate healed by Felix.**

Rem looked behind her with a look of distress to fined Crusch, Anastasia and Wilhelm, looking at the screen with surprised and panicked faces.

They knew it as well…

Subaru will di-

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is walking up some stairs while wiping his hair with a towel, he stops in his tracks as an elegantly dressed Crusch steps at the top of the stairs infront of him.**

**"Natsuki Subaru, would you mind joining me for a bit?"**

**"Crusch-san… Right?"**

**"That's right. Oh, yes… This is the first time you've seen me out of my business attire. The breeze is pleasantly cool tonight. Perfect conditions for sharing a drink as we gaze upon the night sky."**

**The lady smiles at the confused boy.**

"Huuuuh? When did lady Crusch give Subaru the privilege to dine with her in such an attire?!" Felix asked in outrage as he was sure that he was with his lady all through out Subaru's stay.

Emilia looked at Crusch with a little bit of fear as she finally noticed that Rem was crying.

"Everyone… I… I'm sorry…"

The cast looked at the normally proud looking duchess with confused faces.

"Why are ya sorry?" Garfiel quickly asked as he didn't like how Crusch looked with her head down and her eyes filled with guilt and anguish.

"This… this event never occurred with me and Subaru-sama." As the duchess laid her statement wide to all in the room, eyes began to widen and curses filled the theater.

"NO! NO! GODDAMN IT!" An enraged Garfiel shouted in fury and despair as he understood that his Cap'n will die once again.

He can't protect him once again.

Otto clenched his fists and grimaced. He already knew that Subaru will die in this arc. His bro knew too much during the battle with the witch's cult he thought Subaru was a foresight user… But now that he knows of Return by Death…

Otto just hoped that Subaru's death will be painless.

"Subaru…" Julius narrowed his eyes in anguish. The knight silently prayed that his actions toward Subaru won't play apart in the boy's death.

"We must watch whatever comes next… Subaru's pain is costing on his soul. We need to learn of what he went through and understand him."

Reinhard himself deeply frustrated that all he could think of to help was the same as what Julius had said.

"Ha! It's funny hearing that from you now."

Julius turned and faced the helmeted young man with an annoyed glare.

"Meaning?"

"I thought you mistrusted the kid." Al's tone was seething with accusing rage for a second, but his shoulders shrugged and his head turned to the screen.

"But don't fret over it, pal. I just found it funny." Al turned and stared at the screen as if nothing was bothering him.

Julius shook his head and turned away from the off putting man. He had much to think off at the moment to care about such words.

He needed to get ready to see where he failed Subaru.

"N-Now hold it! Maybe ya just forget! Yeah! Maybe you-"

"Garfiel-kun… Crusch-sama is saying the absolute truth."

Garfiel turned from the duchess to the blue haired crying maid. "How would you know?!"

The blonde asked in outrage.

"Garf…"

The tiger looked at his brother with despair clear in his eyes.

Otto clenched his fists and stared at the floor.

"I told you before… Subaru already knew me before I had met him. He had already foresaw my arrival into certain events and saved me."

As the merchant shook and trembled in place, the blonde warrior dropped in his seat with a face of despair and pure defeat.

"Cap'n will die… Cap'n will die… "

Felt glared hatefully as her rash and impatient attitude forced her to start thinking about how she will punish and torture everyone that had caused her big bro so much pain and agony, she was sad to see the state he was in at the moment from a couple of deaths.

How would he fare against death now?

Emilia wasn't ready to see him die. She wasn't ready. The thought that this boy could've faced death because she had left him behind was too much.

The half-elf princess hugged her knight and closed her eyes. Feeling his warmth and hearing his heart was all that she needed.

"We must see him die over and over, I suppose? All this and he can't say anything to anyone, I suppose? No wonder he feels relief when he… *Hiccup!*"

Beatrice sobbed a bit as she remembered the many times she saw him hurt himself for relief.

No wonder this boy would be reduced to such a state.

It was just a given that that would be his only expression of relief.

"Why didn't you ask Betty for more hugs, I wonder? Betty would've given them gladly!" The little girl sobbed in misery as she wondered what his next death is going to be like.

Petra hugged Frederica and held her tight. The demi woman just patted the sad girl's back with a look of sympathy.

Ricardo and the twins looked at the crowds with pity and sadness.

Anastasia looked at the ground with empty eyes. Emotionless.

"Do I want him in my camp because of such a disgusting power?" Anastasia whispered to herself in horror.

Her scarf twitched gently and soothingly.

"This is too steep a road to take for one young lad." Wilhelm looked down and clenched his fist in anger for Subaru, a young man he cherished and wished to be his own.

As the crowd was panicking and cursing, a lone smiling little clown watched with emotionless colored eyes.

He could tell that they won't last this round.

"Amateurs." Roswaal snorted softly and watched.

Like the entire desperate crowd, he watched.

Waiting for Subaru's next death.

**Scene change…**

**"I can't drink alcohol, though… "**

**"You're welcome to drink water. I won't be drinking enough to get drunk."**

**He picks up the glass and tapped the tip with hers.**

**He looked at the lady in pure confusion as she elegantly drank her wine.**

**"How goes the healing of your gate?"**

**Subaru flinches as he remembers what had just happened.**

**(Scene from the novels.)**

**Flashback to Felix smirking mischievously at Rem as she held Subaru's head and hugged it.**

Rem's eyes widened with a blush on her cheeks.

"What's going on here?" Al snorted softly and tiredly trying to change this depressing atmosphere.

**Both of them seemed to be bumping their mana into the poor flustered boy.**

**Rem was glaring at the cat boy as he sighed and pulled back away from Subaru.**

**"You have a reason to be angry, Rem, but it wasn't all some scheme by Ferris, mew know? It was for Subawu's sake, just a teeny widdle bit."**

"What were you doing, Felix-sama?" Wilhelm immediately honed in on the healer.

Crusch looked at Felix with wide betrayed eyes.

"You wouldn't, I suppose." Beatrice growled in anger as she noticed what exactly was happening on screen.

"Beako! Why are you glaring at Felix-san like that? He was helping Subaru with his gate?" Emilia admonished, not wanting a fight to break out, which from the look on Beatrice's face, was going off any second.

"It seems that the healer knight was using the treatment you requested to brainwash Barusu's stupidly small mind, Emilia-sama."

Emilia instantly honed in on the nervous healer with warning cold eyes.

**"And everything besides the little bit?" Rem asked as she held Subaru's blushing face harder.**

**"The rest was for my friend's feelings, and everything else was for lady Crusch. That's natural for a retainer, isn't it? It's no different for you, is it, Rem?"**

**"It is not. Accordingly, you must understand what my reply must be, master Felix."**

**Felix sensed something in the maid's stare so he immediately backed tracked and held his arms up in surrender.**

**"Okay, okaaaaay. Ferri will stop using the treatment to brainwash him."**

**"From here on, I shall be present for all treatments."**

**"Mew, no trust at all. Well, that's fine, really."**

"Felix! Explain yourself at once!"

The catboy winced at the tone his lady was giving him but the feeling of the others around him glaring with hate and betrayal was making him feel widely worse.

Even Reinhard and Julius were looking at him with a bit of judgment in their eyes.

"I-I.." Felix stuttered a bit and looked down trying to think of an answer.

"Explain. Now."

A shiver ran down everyone's spine as Emilia's cold command echoed through the theater.

Fearing for his life from the glaring half-elf, Felix stuttered an answer out.

"I-I was panning to only use this brainwashing thing as a means to get Subaru-kyun t-to let his hate for Julius go. He was pushing himself hard so uselessly and doing nothing but beat himself up over what had happened so I was going to force him to rest his body and mind for the time he stayed in lady Crusch's mansion, that was it! I swear, nyan!"

Felix was bowing to the angry crowd of girls that surrounded him. He was about to cry from the pressure.

"I think we should let this one slide."

"Yeah, it wasn't really that malicious."

As Al and Ricardo tried to calm the crowed of women glaring at Felix down, Julius and Reinhard shook their heads and decided that they wouldn't intervene if the boy was punished.

"I'm sorry kuyn!" Felix once again said, his ears low and his head between his knees from how deeply he bowed to Emilia.

The half-elf just sighed and ruffled her knight's hair to calm her anger down.

"It's okay… just this once, since you were trying to help, I'll forgive it. But I don't agree with this method so don't ever use it on my knight again."

"Yes! Yes! Emilia-sama, understood! I was only trying to help, really!"

Felix looked at his lady with fear and tears in his eyes.

Crusch just sighed. "You're lucky that Emilia-sama forgave what you did… or would've done. But I must express my disappointment in your behavior." With that, the lady turned from the shocked catboy to the onlooking silent half-elf.

"I deeply apologize for my knight's completely unjustifiable actions, Emilia-sama. I understand that you don't trust my word after what you've seen bu-"

"It's fine, Crusch-sama. You've been a wonderful host to my knight to the very end and it's clear that you knew nothing of this. I'm not angry or in any way shape or form upset with you." Emilia smiled strainly at the surprised royal.

Crusch couldn't help but bow in shame and relief.

Anastasia smirked a little at this.

"That kitty boy is on my shitlist after we get out of here." Felt told Reinhard as she glared.

Brainwashing! This was her brother's life!

"Does your life get worse, Big bro?" Felt asked in pity and exhaustion. (Hoho, Christmas baby!)

Seeing Emilia back down the boys started to calm down a little as well.

"Whew, that got out of hand really quickly." Otto leaned into his seat and breathed heavily as he moved away from the enraged Garfiel.

The blonde boy was being smothered and held down by both, Otto and Julius. The two young men noticed how Garfiel was ready to pounce the healer immediately as the screen proved Felix trying to mess with his captain's mind against Subaru's will. So they both naturally pounced on the blonde furious boy and held him down.

"I agree." Julius nodded and moved away from the struggling Garf.

"Next time he does somethin' even slightly not right to Cap'n, my amazin' selfs well teach him how to meow through his butt." Garfiel growled his threat through gritted teeth.

Everyone found the threat funny, making most chuckle and giggle at the scared look on Felix's face. Even Crusch gave a silent soft giggle behind her gloved hand at how silly her knight looked after Garfiel's threat.

It seemed like all just wanted anything to get rid of the tension and the horror of the events to come.

**End of flashback.**

**Subaru shuddered as he looked at Crusch with an unsure look.**

**"Oh… well, it goes, I guess… "**

**"I see. Well, Felis is excellent with healing magic. You can trust him." Crusch smiled and drank from her glass.**

"I'm so sorry." The boy whispered as he heard many snorting at the scene. He didn't want to make his lady look like a fool for trusting him.

Crusch shook her head softly, she knew Felix had way too much loyalty to her. She didn't expect him to go to such lengths to help her.

It's funny really.

"Felix and this Subaru have way too much in common."

Crusch thought about Emilia's fight with Subaru, would that happen between her and her knight as well? Felix does seem to have the same obsessive behavior as Subaru did in the castle.

"Are you suffering as well, Felix?" Crusch looked at her knight with worry.

**"You seem busy all the time, too."**

**"My family is currently gathering people and objects in response to a certain occurrence. Plus, since word of the royal selection spread, I've received proposals every day. I'm sure the other candidates have, as well."**

**Subaru did a spit take. "P-Proposals? You mean, as in marriage?! Oh yeah… I guess they're all single… "**

"He seems afraid someone will take Emilia from him." Otto snorted as he found something else to tease his brother.

Emilia blushed a little as chuckles rang through the room. "Stupid Subaru."

**Crusch leaned forward with interest. "Does that bother you?"**

**Subaru looked away with an uneasy face.**

**"Not really… it's just… Oh, right! Wilhelm-san said he had a beautiful wife."**

**Crusch looked serious as she gazed at the boy. "Are you aware that Wilhelm serves me?"**

**"Huh? Why?" Subaru asked in confusion.**

**"Naaaaaaa!"**

**Subaru and Crusch looked at the person that had burst through the balcony door with a panicking look on his face.**

**"What are nya doing here, Subaru-kyun?" Felix yelled as he stared at the two with a blasphemous face. "And Crusch-sama! Why are you dressed so vulnerably?!"**

**"Is it strange? It's no different from what I wear when I dine with you."**

**"That's exactly the problem! Men are nyothing but wolves!" Felix proclaimed with a pout.**

**"You're a man, too." Subaru pointed out with offense.**

"Heh! I wouldn't call Barusu a man." Ram snorted as she thought back to a time were Natsumi Shwartez dined with them. (Look it up.)

**"That's enough joking, Felis. All who were present at the royal selection know whom Subaru loves."**

"Show of hands!" Mimi called out to the entire room with a cheerfilled smile.

Everyone… I mean everyone, raised their fucking hand.

Except for Emilia…. She was blushing red.

Rem was okay with this.

**"Yeah, I heard they had a fight, though."**

**"...Ghk!"**

**Felix smiled at the nasty eyed boy beside his lady. "I swear, Subaru-kuyn, you're so easy to read."**

**Subaru looked down with a scowl.**

**"Don't cast your gaze down, Natsuki Subaru."**

**"Huh?"**

**"When your eyes are clouded, your soul darkens. That means your future is closed to you, and you lose sight of your reasons to live. When you do what you know is right, what can you do by looking downward? Lift your head and reach out your hands. I do not want to regard you as an insignificant enemy."**

"Ah, so you must've truly respected him even before the whale." Anastasia mused as she watched the show of sportsmenship from the duchess.

Crusch just nodded her head. "I wasn't doing it out of pity. He just… reminded me of someone really dear. It must've what this me was doing. To give him a push out of his self destructive routine and actually work on his problems."

**Subaru stared at the lady before him in silence.**

**"If Crusch-sama says so, you have nyo choice." Subaru looked beside him to find Felix leaning down to stare him in the eye.**

**"The point is, Subaru-kyun, you need to hurry and make up with Emilia-sama. Think about what you can do to accomplish that, and do it."**

**Subaru looked away from the cat boy.**

_**What can I do…** _

**As he gazed at the flame…**

**The moments of his past deaths could be seen flashes before him.**

Many of the cast went wide eyed at this.

**"There is something I can do."**

"No!" Garfiel cursed and jumped from his seat.

"Subaru!"

"Subaru-kun!"

"Please, I suppose!"

**Crusch and Felix stared at the boy with surprise.**

**Subaru slowly smirked for the first time.**

**"Something that only I can do. Yeah, that's right… You don't even have to tell me."**

**He smirked.**

**Crusch stared at him with uncertainty.**

**"The wind is picking up. Looks like the weather will be rough again tomorrow."**

"Seems like he will kill himself to remove the embarrassment in the castle." Priscilla hummed thoughtfully as the veiwers below her panicked in place.

"That is NOT what the me there was saying to him." Crusch growled in frustration.

"But he won't kill himself just for that, right? I mean… he's afraid of death. It's why he thought it was okay to lean on Emilia-san more and more to the point of obsession. He doesn't want to die." Otto argued and tried to calm the three panicking girls beside him.

"But his mental state is desperate and not that will. He might be willing to try anything since he's so adamant to ignore the faults he made in those messes at the castle and with his lady." Al retorted making everyone grow split between the two opinions.

**Scene change…**

***CLANK! * *CLANK! ***

**Subaru is shown falling in the air from Wilhelm's strong swipes but this time he back rolls and lands on his two feet.**

**"Shall we stop for now?"**

"He didn't do it?" Emilia asked in fear and sadness. The confusion of how the power works and what Subaru's mental condition will through at them was forcing everyone to watch in silence.

No one answered her.

**"Don't be silly! You've seen how far I've come in taking blows!"**

**"Your attitude seems quite different this morning." Wilhelm inquired.**

**"Crusch-san gave me some good advice last night." Subaru smirked nastily.**

_**If I just get a chance, I can make any problem go away!** _

"H-He thinks he just needs to kill himself everytime there's a problem?!" Felt asked in outrage clenching her seat handles with a scowl at what the boy had been twisted into by his stupidity and the world's unfairness.

"Goddamn it, Cap'n!" Garf could not believe what he was hearing. His captain was so desperate for one girl's approval he was willing to die over and over to get it? This was not what he saw in Subaru at the Sanctuary! That Subaru told Emilia to shut up and stop being a pain in the ass, he was awesome!

"Where'd my Cap'n go?!"

**"Then, let us call it a day."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Well, I thought it seemed meaningless to teach one who has abandoned the option to get stronger how to use a sword that makes him stronger."**

Wilhelm nodded his head. "I guess Subaru-dono would be better suited to the blade once he gets over this hurdle in his twisted mindset." The old man clenched his fists at how little Subaru values himself.

**"What do you…" Subaru wanted to sound his confusion.**

**But…**

**"Subaru-kun!"**

**He turned to find a frantic looking Rem. "We must discuss something important."**

**She looked serious.**

**Scene change…**

**"Has Rem told you what's going on?" Crusch asked as she sat in her office with Subaru opposite her and Felix standing beside her.**

**Subaru looked at the maid.**

**"What I felt was… Something like a presence through the sense I share with my sister. My sister could have used her clairvoyance to get a clearer picture, but I…"**

Ram's eyes widened as she remembered. So did Rem, Emilia, Petra, Wilhelm and Julius.

"The Cult!"

"They must've started their attack on the mansion!" Rem shouted in outrage.

"And the village!" Petra screamed with tears in her eyes.

**"So I guess you picked up a nyasty sort of synesthesia from her, huh?"**

**"We don't know the details, either. But it came from the Mathers domain, which you know as Margrave Roswaal's territory. It seems some troubling movement was seen in the vicinity of his mansion. Parts of the domain are already on high alert."**

**Subaru and Rem stared at Crusch with disturbed faces.**

**"Troubling movement?" He asked in anguish.**

**"We did foresee this situation, from the moment the margrave declared his intention to back Emilia, a half-elf."**

**"You mean there's trouble going on because of that prejudice?" Subaru looked at Crusch with worry.**

**"That is likely a correct summation."**

**Subaru looks down and grits his teeth.**

_**The moment I leave her side, this happens?** _

_**Everyone around her is an enemy.** _

_**The only one who can take her side…** _

**Subaru slowly smirks a manic obsessive smirk…**

_**Is me.** _

"Oh no no no!" Ricardo shouted in frustration.

"His refusal to admit his faults is forcing him to sink deeper and deeper into them, making him unable to change or see reason." Julius uttered with a guilty wince at how twisted his friend has become.

"I-If the cult is attacking… and Subaru is going to die… Th-Then…" Emilia couldn't continue the sentence as she hugged her knight's hand.

"He dies from the witch's cult." Beatrice uttered with tears in her eyes.

**"Well, then… We have to go and help, right?"**

**Subaru stands up making Rem stumble in worry.**

**"Y-You mustn't, Subaru-kun. You have to obey Emilia-sama's orders. She told you to focus on healing… and I agree!"**

**Rem held his sleeve with a worried look as he walked to the door.**

**"Healing must take priority now."**

Rem nodded at her future self and wished that she could protect Subaru from the witch's cult. Even if all the evidence and details proved that Subaru will die, she hoped that it wasn't by their hands.

**"Rem, we're the only ones who can take Emilia's side!"**

**Rem looked down with worry and frustration.**

**"You heard that, Crusch-san. We're going back to the mansion back to where Emilia is. Until it's taken care of, my healing will-"**

**"Natsuki Subaru."**

**Subaru stopped talking and glanced at the lady as she glared.**

**"If you leave here, that will make you my enemy. Allow me to correct one idea you have. I have only allowed you to stay here as a guest and receive treatment because I am contracted to do so."**

**"Contracted?"**

**"Emilia and I formed a contract regarding your treatment. However, if you abandon that contract yourself, I am not obligated to continue protecting you. The moment you leave this household, Emilia and I will not hesitate to become enemies." Crusch sternly spoke to the surprised boy.**

Crusch winced at how she looked but she fully understood what herself was intending. She was relieved when Emilia nodded at the screen holding a worried expression for Subaru.

It seemed that the Half-elf understood as well.

**Subaru had a look of anger on his face as he stared the noble down. "I was wrong about you. I thought, just maybe you and I could get along. Yeah, of course. That was just a little joke over drinks, right? I was stupid to take you seriously when you told me an enemy, to do what I could. You don't want me to leave because getting Emilia out of trouble will be bad for you, right?"**

**"I think nya have it all wrong."**

**"Felis, enough."**

**"No I'll say it. The mistake he's making is a bit too grave." Felix glared at Subaru with hatred clear in his eyes. "Even if you leave, nothing will change. You'd be wasting your time. After making a fool of yourself at the castle and being clobbered by Julius, nya still don't realize that? You'll be much better off staying here to finish your treatment."**

"Garf calm down! He's just trying to stop Subaru from going by being blunt." Otto waved his arms at Garfiel.

The blonde shook his head. "Yeah? Will he failed! Do ya think Cap'n will take that and sit on his ass?!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" Felix cursed as he realized that the him on the screen made things much worse.

**Subaru glared intensely and turned around.**

**"I've decided. I'm going back to Emilia. Thanks for taking care of me though it wasn't for long."**

**"Is it nyot true that a good man knows how to take a warning?"**

**Subaru opened the door and didn't look back.**

**"It's thanks to your warning that I've made up my mind."**

**Subaru glared hatefully and determinedly.**

**"Thanks." He growled deeply as he left.**

"Fool." Ram huffed at the boy's stubbornness to see reason.

**Scene change to Rem patting a pink dragon that was pulling a carriage.**

**"Rem, how long until we reach the mansion?"**

**Rem looked back to find Subaru and Wilhelm standing beside the carriage.**

**"About two and a half days, I think."**

**"Over two days! It took less than half a day to get here!"**

**"We can't go that way. There's a fog over the road, so we need to take a detour."**

**"Who cares about fog?!"**

**"The fog is created by the White Whale. Should we encounter it, we won't survive."**

**Wilhelm's eyes narrow a bit as Subaru grits his teeth and gets into the cart.**

**Rem bows to Wilhelm and smiles at the man. "Thank you for lending us your dragon-drawn carriage. I offer you my gratitude in my master's stead for the favor you've shown us until today."**

**"Not at all. Please take care."**

"So if he doesn't encounter the whale here…" Wilhelm muttered loudly as an idea came to him.

"And he dies here because of the witch's cult…" Reinhard continued with a grim look.

"He will want to get to the mansion the fastest way possible next loop, which means he will take the road with the whale's fog." Crusch finished for them as she nodded her head.

"That's how learned of the cult and the Whale's positions." Anastasia added with a shiver as she was honestly grossed out by this power.

"So that means he will D-Die twice!" Emilia shouted in despair.

"Might be more…"

Everyone looked at Ricardo with looks of demand for him to explain.

"He might've died many more times since he knew exactly were those cultists were hiding in the forest… not to mention that he knew about the spies in directed networks we were using that were working on behalf of the cultists." The dogman explained, his tone grim and his expression dark.

"Let's watch guys. Just watch." Al said tiredly and with a shake of his head.

**Scene change…**

**The dragon carriage is shown driving into a parking spot infront of an inn. The entire sky was black as it turned to night.**

**Subaru looked up with wide tired eyes. "Why did we stop? We have to hurry!"**

**"I'm sorry, Subaru-kun. The ground dragon can't go any farther." Rem turns to him apologetically as the pink dragon is shown huffing and bugging with foam coming out of his mouth.**

**Subaru scowls down deeply.**

**Scene change…**

**"I can't sleep…"**

**Subaru is shown turning around on a bed while scowling at the ceiling.**

**"Subaru-kun, are you awake?"**

**Subaru sat up and heard Rem's voice through the door. "Yeah."**

**Rem enters the room as Subaru turns the lamp beside him.**

**The maid looks saddened at the boy. "I can't sleep, so I hoped we could talk."**

**"Oh… You, too? Can't help that I guess."**

**Subaru looks at the maid as she sits beside him on the bed. She has a soft expression but her frown was clear.**

**"You're really worried about the mansion after what you felt through your shared sense, right?"**

**Rem just closed her eyes.**

**"It'll be fine. We're not the sort of lovable little kids that get our feelings hurt so easily. We'll get right back there, and I'll fix things." Subaru smiled at the sad looking Rem.**

**Rem slowly looked up at the nasty-eyed boy trying to cheer her up.**

**She smiled warmly. "Yes. I've put all my faith in you, Subaru-kun."**

**Subaru blushed at her smiled and turned away to hide his face.**

**He was surprised when Rem softly planted herself on his back and rested her head and both hands on hims.**

**"R-Rem-san, um… Why are you holding on to me?"**

Rem blushed red and watched the screen with sadness that she couldn't have this beautiful moment. But like the rest of the people around her, she was too afraid to say anything or to even take her eyes off the screen.

**"Because I want to." Rem softly answered as her hands began glowing.**

**"I… I know this feeling… "**

**"I'm healing your gate, just Felix-sama did, Subaru-kun."**

**"O-Oh, healing! You're healing me… Of course you are."**

**Subaru chuckles nervously. He grows silent and his expression grows defeated.**

**"Because you want to, huh?" Subaru whispers and looks down. "She'll probably be angry with me at first, won't she?"**

Emilia grimaced and held her knight's hand tightly. She never wanted to give him this much trouble or grief. She was happy that he was working on himself and thinking about staying with her but…

"I don't want you to die for me…" Emilia muttered and looked at the events playing on screen with a glare.

**"If you take the time to properly face her and communicate how you feel with words, I'm sure she'll understand. You are a wonderful person, after all." Rem whispered softly into his back as she rested on him.**

**"I am? Yeah… I am, right? Emilia is hopeless without me. Because I… care about her… so much… " Subaru's head falls as his eyes close shut.**

"He's behavior is really twisted here. I hope he learns to be better." Otto commented while shaking his head.

**Rem's hands stop glowing as she rests her forehead on her hero's back.**

**"So save just a tiny bit of that for me, too." The maid whispers softly as she moves to rub Subaru's hair.**

**"Don't go anywhere, okay, Subaru-kun?"**

**With that finale whisper from Rem…**

**Darkness…**

"What did you do Rem?" Ram asked her sister with a pleading look.

The blue haired maid only watched with a guilty depressed frown.

**Change scene….**

**Subaru slowly wakes up and looks at the window beside his bed.**

**It's morning…**

**"Rem, wake up! We oversle-"**

**Subaru ran out of his room and opened the door to Rem's expecting to see the maid.**

**But…**

**The room was empty…**

"She left him to keep him away from danger." Reinhard spoke softly as he lowered his eyes in guilt.

"It's not enough to stop him, I suppose." Beatrice shook her head in sadness.

**Subaru ran to the receptionists desk.**

**"Well, now! Good morni-" The smiling old man at the desk was startled as a frantic Subaru slammed both hands on the desk and glared at the him.**

**"Where's the blue-haired girl who was here with me?!"**

**"Th-The lady you were with, uh…"**

**Subaru grabs the man by the collar. "I can't hear you."**

**"I was saying that she left during the night! Here are your things… " The man slowly gave the boy a bag with a paper visible in one of the bag's pockets.**

**Subaru picked the paper and read through it.**

**His eyes glowed with fury and his fist slammed on the desk.**

**"What the hell? What are you thinking, Rem? I thought you would understand me…** **"** **Subaru glared with despair at the paper.**

**As Subaru is running out of the inn with his bag, Rem's voice could be heard reciting the letter's contents while the screen shows Subaru negotiating with many merchants and traders with carriages to give him a ride.**

_**"Dear, Subaru-kun…** _

_**When you read this letter, I'm sure you will be very angry with me. I won't ask you to forgive me for leaving you behind to go to the mansion. But please understand."** _

**Subaru is shown talking with the 7** **th** **merchant but the man refuses him like the rest. "The one over there might agree to your offer." Subaru looks where the man is pointing and enters the bar.**

Otto facepalmed as soon as he recognized the bar.

_**"It would be very dangerous to bring you to the mansion right now."** _

**Subaru looks down to a sleeping boy wearing green clothes and snoring on the bar table. He slams a bag of coins infront of the boy's face making the sleeper wake up and look at Subaru with confusion.**

"No one say anything! I'm not an alcoholic!" Otto tried to keep some form of dignity but all he got were eyerolls and a worried look from a certain half-elf.

The Emilia camp had their fair share of stories about drunk Otto. (Best Otto)

The merchant couldn't help but slide to the floor as he hid his face in his palms in embarrassment.

"That's how Cap'n met you? That's so sad! Pathetic! Unmanl-"

"Shut up Garf!"

The blonde snorted with a smirk of absolute delight.

**"Are you the one called Otto?"**

**The boy blinks with drool running down his chin and a red mark on his cheek from sleeping on it against the table.**

_**"So please wait here for me to return."** _

**"I'll accept your payment, but I think this is very reckless, Natsuki-san!"**

**Otto looks nervous as Subaru ignores him and enters the cart.**

"So, I'm the one who takes him to his death." Otto lost all embarrassment and cheer at the shown sequence of events. The guilt tugging on his heart was to much for him so he stayed on the ground and watched.

**Scene change to Subaru watching the sunset in the moving dragon carriage while gripping the letter in his hand.**

**"So you think I'm a useless good-for-nothing, too, Rem?"**

"No one thinks like that about him! Just what were you guys doing to him?!" Felt asked frustration at her big bro's way of thinking clear in her eyes.

Everyone looked at Ram as if she was the offender.

To which the maid shrugged off with a smirk.

"Ha! Barusu."

Felt glared heatedly.

**"I think I've been introduced to someone who could be real trouble." Otto mutters nervously as he glances at the depressed nasty eyed boy sitting in his carriage.**

**"Okay, fine. If you won't trust me, then why should I depend on you?" Subaru grips the letter tighter and growls to himself.**

**Otto looks really exasperated at his luck.**

**Scene change…**

**Something is shown storming a gate…**

**The screen shows Otto driving his ground dragon in the din of the night. Subaru was sleeping soundly in the back of the carriage.**

**Suddenly, the dragon stops to a halt, forcing Subaru to slam into the wooden walls of the carriage.**

**"I'm sorry, but can we please turn back now?" An apologetic Otto looks back and begs.**

**"What?! After coming this far?" Subaru asks in bewilderment.**

**Otto nods his head and points to the red eyed growling ground dragon.**

**"My ground dragon is frightened. It knows by instinct that this place is too dangerous to approach."**

"He's not going to listen to that." Anastasia sighed and shook her head along with many of the worried viewers.

**"Where are we now?" Subaru asks as he looks at the dark endless road covered with two lines of trees on each side.**

**"We're already in the Mathers domain, near a village called Arlam." Otto is looking at a map with a frantic look.**

**"Got it!" Subaru jumps out of the carriage, leaving his bag behind.**

**"Natsuki-san, you can't go out there! Let's turn back!** **"** **Otto pleaded to the nasty-eyed boy.**

**Subaru turned around and smiled at him. "This is far enough, Otto. You can take the money and all my stuff."**

**"I couldn't possibly! Please rethink this!"**

**Subaru turns around and runs into the darkened roads.**

**"Natsuki-san!"**

"Damn it! At least follow him you idiot me!" Otto shouted and punched his seat as he watched from the floor with a worried face.

"W-We could help him! We love Subaru… maybe Emilia-sama will be their to guard the town along with Ram-sama." Petra tried thinking of ways Subaru could be saved or atleast keep them all safe.

Non of the adults could say anything. If Subaru dies here then its possible this girl and her village could be….

**Running…**

**Running…**

**Running through the forest….**

**Subaru stops…**

**He looks around…**

**"It's too quiet… "**

Everyone leaned forward to watch what the boy had discovered.

**Subaru looks around for a bit, then he looks back at his front to continue running.**

**He was met with a dark black hooded man standing inches away from him.**

"No!"

"Run!"

"Holy shit!"

"aaaaaaahhhh!"

Many had looks of shock and horror on their faces as they watched the witch cultist stand before Subaru.

**Subaru doesn't seem afraid. Just surprised.**

**In a second…**

**A group of men wearing dark hoods formed a circle around the boy.**

"Subaru!"

"Subaru-kun!"

Emilia and Rem both grapped each of his hands and looked at the scene with fear and anger itched into their expressions.

Beatrice was trying her hardest not to look away as she promised to see her contractor's pain through. If he lived through it, Betty will as well, that was just a given since he was hers.

Otto and Garfiel glared hatefully at the hooded men, with the blonde gripping his chair with a beast like growl coming from his mouth.

"Subaru… how do you deal with this?" Julius asked as he waited to see his friend get killed gruesomely by the cultists. He was supposed to be a knight. But he was truly afraid of watching Subaru's death.

Reinhard should have been a better hero. If he was a better one, the cult would've been wiped out.

**Subaru looked around at the large group of similarly dressed psychos, afraid that one of them will attack.**

**To his shock and bewilderment….**

**The entire group of hooded men bowed deeply to him.**

**Before he could say anything…**

**The group vanished into thin air.**

**"What was that?" Subaru asked, disturbed and scared out of his mind.**

"They… left him?" Crusch asked while breathing heavily. She was waiting for a scene of horrible torture and death to commence but what happened actually shocked her.

"Must've been the witch's scent." Wilhelm mused in relief as he was gripping his chair handle so hard it almost cracked.

**He continued running towards the end of the road where a village and a mansion lay.**

**Running…**

**He remembered…**

**As he was running, he started to remember…**

**Felix had called him weak…**

**Julius had beaten him and called him unworthy…**

**Reinhard had called his humiliation as something that should be forgiven…**

**Crusch had ordered him to stay put because she thought he was weak…**

**Rem had left him because she thought he was weak…**

**Running…. Running…. He was running with a glare on his face.**

**"Damn!"**

"He's getting more and more agitated. His mind isn't going to last this longer." Wilhelm dropped his head low in guilt.

"What does that mean?" Petra asked Frederica.

The older maid just shook her head and glared at the little girl.

Petra pouted and glanced at Subaru with worry and hurt in her eyes. She never expected the boy that saved her to be dealing with such trauma and pain.

It broke her heart to see Subaru like this.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru is shown running as the sun dawned. He looks up as he breathed some air into his overworked lungs.**

**At the end of the road… was a trail of pitch black smoke…**

**"I'm back…"**

"Shit." Al uttered emotionlessly.

"They had already attacked!" Frederica gasped and stared at the smoke in horror. She remembered how the cult treats the villages they raid.

The older maid quickly took hold of Petra and tightly shut the girl's eyes.

Petra began struggling and moving away from the beast woman's grip, but Frederica held the girl firm.

Most in the audience looked away in pity as they all came to the same horrified conclusion the maid was trying to protect Petra from.

"Let me go! I can see this too! This isn't fair!"

Before Frederica could sooth Petra however, a voice sounded out.

**So sorry little one. This one isn't for you.**

Frederica suddenly felt the maid crumple in her grip into unconsciousness. Petra was asleep.

**It's save for her now. Place her on the chair.**

Frederica nodded her head and quickly placed the little girl on the chair beside hers. She placed a soft kiss on Petra's forehead, and turned to watch what this little girl couldn't.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru walked into the village and looked around.**

**No one…**

**Empty…**

**Not a single sound…**

**Subaru knocked on a door of one of the villagers.**

**No one…**

"M-Maybe we took them into the mansion! We must've protected them!" Emilia desperately wanted to be right. Those villagers were innocent. They had nothing to do with her.

**He opened the door and looked inside the house.**

**His eyes widened in surprise…**

**There was a couple that were sleeping oddly on their chairs.**

Emilia and Rem gasped in horror.

**Why were they sleeping like that?**

Anastasia shook her head and looked away with a glare.

**Subaru shrugged and moved on to the next house.**

"He hasn't registered it yet." Ricardo sighed and wiped his eyes.

**For some reason…**

**This house was much harder to open…**

**He forced the door open with something making sludge sounds moving out of the way as Subaru forced his way in…**

**He looked down at whatever that was…**

**No…**

**Subaru slowly… slowly walked to the center of the village… He passed by swords and red paint all over the wells and shops in the center of the town.**

**His face…**

**Started to grow more and more** **disturbed** **with each step he took as he looked around the scene before him.**

**He stopped.**

**He looks at the pile before him…**

**The pile of burned charred bodies of the villagers.**

**Now he knows why there was no one around…**

**The catatonic Subaru slowly backs away from the gruesome smelly pile, failing to see the body of a man behind him and tripping over it.**

**Subaru falls to the ground.**

**His hand touches something wet.**

**He looks at it…**

_**Theme: Theater D by Myth &Roid** _

**Blood…**

**Subaru slowly trembles with wide horrified eyes as he looks around at the blood filled town's center.**

**Bodies of all the villagers littered around the place.**

**The couple in that house were both sleeping oddly because they were dead from sliced necks.**

**The thing causing the door to stop opening was the body of a woman that was bleeding from her stomach.**

**"...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**Subaru slowly looked around at all the dead villagers.**

**Sliced, cut, beheaded, stabbed, burned, mutilated, broken, dismantled…**

**Subaru's pupils shrunk until they resembled dots on a white background.**

Everyone looked horrified at the massacre before them.

Emilia held her hand to her mouth with a look of shock and tears of despair. Her stomach was churning from the sight. How could her knight still smile at her after she had caused something like this?

These were people they knew and loved. These were human beings.

"H-How could you allow this?" Frederica asked Roswaal the owner of the domain. She was surprised to see him looking at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"How did he not break from all this?" Roswaal muttered to himself as he was starting to question if the Subaru that had beaten him was the same Subaru he was watching.

Julius and Reinhard both looked down and glared at the floor with looks of shame and pure rage.

How could they possibly let this happen? These people had hopes and dreams that were trusted to them to protect.

Both knights closed their eyes in shame. They had failed at their duty as protectors and as friends.

Felt and Crusch looked at the boy on screen in pity and understanding. They were barely able to handle this scene themselves they understood how much pain he was going through.

Rem and Ram were hit especially hard by such a sight as they came to love the village's people after Subaru arrived into their lives.

The two maids glared hatefully with burning rage at the scene, tears flowing down both cheeks.

They swore to avenge the people of Alram and Subaru.

**"Rem… What happened to Rem?" The boy asked as his entire world was stopped.**

**He slowly moved towards the mansion with a frozen shocked face.**

**Holding the letter in his blood covered hand, he walked.**

**"Right. Rem… Rem is…"**

**He walked…**

**"Rem… Rem… Rem… Rem… "**

**She was smiling…**

**She was laughing with him…**

**"Rem…"**

**Subaru walked through L. Mathers mansion gates and into the front garden…**

**The same garden with a blood covered mace on the ground…**

**A mace with… chains…**

**A morning star…**

**Subaru looked around the garden…**

**His eyes widened with pure horror…**

**The letter dropped from his hand…**

_**"Please wait for me to return, when all of this is taken care of, I'll come back for you."** _

**She was smiling…**

**Subaru walked with his face broken** **filled with** **despair and disbelief.**

_**"Please take care of yourself."** _

_**"And please… I beg you to wait for my return."** _

**She was smiling… in the mansion… in the room at the inn… in the Karsten household… in the capital's market place…**

**She was smiling.**

_**"Please, Subaru-kun."** _

**Subaru fell to his knees as he stared at the sight before him…**

_**"From your…"** _

**He shook and trembled in place as he witnessed…**

_**"Rem."** _

**Subaru could only gasp in horror as his tears fell.**

**For before him.**

**Was the torn and broken body of the blue haired maid that he cherished and loved.**

**And he couldn't see if she was smiling… because a blade had been stabbed into her head and through the dirt, forcing Rem's blood to flow all over the grass of the garden.**

**Rem… was dead.**

Ram could only clench her fists in fury and despair at the horrifying sight before her.

Rem just held her hands to her mouth and gasped out tortured breathes as her her lungs overcame her shock and demanded her to breath air. How could she ever remove such a sight from her mind. Her own death. Her own failure to protect the ones she loved and cherished most.

She failed and she died.

**Title card:**

_**The Sickness Called Despair** _

**Subaru looked around the garden to find many more bodies surrounding Rem's bloodied body.**

**Bodies… Of men wearing hoods…**

**And there was many of them…**

**Subaru looked to the side with his face broken in horror.**

**A small shed with blades and fire marks covering it.**

**Subaru slowly opened the shed's door.**

**"… Uh… Uhu…" Subaru's face twisted into one of pure agony as he saw a pile of dead bodies in the middle of the shed with blades stabbed in them all over.**

**The bodies…**

**Were the villages children…**

**"Uh… Uh…. Uh… Gaaurrrr!"**

**Subaru's panic stopped as he dropped to his knees and threw up on the grass.**

"FUCK!" Garfiel shouted with his face twisting into a one of pure agony as he sobbed at the sight.

Frederica cried and looked away unable to watch.

The knights all stared at the screen with defeated looks and hollowed eyes.

"They wouldn't spare the children? Tha's…" Felt never truly felt something akin to hatred before. But after this… she swore to burn those cultists to the ground.

Rem and Ram bit their lips and watched with heartbroken eyes.

What were they doing?

"Where are you?! Why don't you have any guards?!" Felix shouted his outrage as he pointed at the clown sitting in the back. The catboy's had enough of seeing what a healer hates most. Dead children were the final straw.

The clown just looked at the screen with a frown.

His eyes slowly turned to the catboy.

Felix was too tired and agitated by what he was seeing on the screen to care about the sheer inhuman hollow eyes of the clown before him.

"Sit down Felix." The healer looked beside him to find a very on guard and a very worried looking Crusch pulling him down.

It seemed as the mad healer and insane magi faced one another, both forgot that there were people in the room.

The entire cast watched the two with fear and mistrust in their eyes.

**"No…"**

**Subaru's face twisted with despair.**

**"No, no, no!"**

_**If I just get a chance, I can make any problem disappear!** _

**Subaru cried as he sounded out with a tone filled with pain and defeat.**

**"This is wrong. This isn't what I wanted… "** **Subaru gasped in agony and looked up.**

"Subaru…"

"Natsuki-san…"

"Subaru-kun…"

"Cap'n…"

Everyone in the Emilia camp looked at their member with sadness and guilt.

"He's lived through that? He still smiled after that?" Otto whimpered as he tried to keep the tears in.

"Uhh… Uhh…" Emilia cried and held Subaru's hand with both of hers as she watched with wide eyes and dropped jaw the horror she had caused on the people around her as well as this poor kid that had nothing to do in this world. She didn't know her Subaru went through something so awful.

Beatrice looked at the scene while sobbing. Sobbing because she had failed to protect them all. If she did… Subaru wouldn't need to die to erase this future.

**"Somebody… "**

**S** **lowly walking to the huge estate while passing the many bodies of robed men, he walked.**

**"Somebody… Somebody… "**

**Subaru walked into the mansion… The empty and quiet mansion.**

**No one in the hallways, the kitchen, the staircase, or the dinning room.**

**No one…**

**Subaru walked all over and opened another door to a room.**

**Something that had been resting against that door fell at Subaru's feet.**

**Subaru looked at it.**

**"Ram…"**

**Dead… and beside the dead maid laid a little girl.**

"Sissy!" Rem crumpled and cried louder. She couldn't look at the screen anymore.

Roswaal looked down and shook inplace. He was feeling something for the first time since that day…

Guilt.

**Subaru moved her body to take a look at her face.**

**"Petra… " Subaru sounded in despair as he moved the little girl's body to see her face.**

**"AAAHHHH!" Subaru jumped back and away from the two bodies especially the one where the eyes had been taken out of the sockets.**

Frederica, Mimi, Tivey and Crusch all looked away from the screen in disgust and heart gripping horror.

"BASTARDS!" Garfiel shouted as he stared at the screen with wild breathes and completely unnatural sounds shrieking from his throat.

Otto gulped down his puke and looked away fro a second to get his barrings together.

Emilia crushed Subaru's hand completely at the sight of Petra.

The screen could heal it again but she need this. She held him tight and leaned more on him as she watched with tears and heartbreaking whines leaving her mouth at what she had caused.

All because she was born, this happened to the people dear to her. She never would've guessed that Subaru carried such a burden alone. The poor boy must be dying inside.

Emilia hugged him tighter.

"Subaru-dono…" Wilhelm crushed the handles of his chair in agony as he scowled to the floor.

The old man never would've thought that such dangerous eyes could carry such hellish memories. Heartbroken for the first time since he lost his wife, Wilhelm finally shed a single tear in respect to the kid's suffering. Wilhelm would be proud to tell the boy that he's a much stronger and better person than Sword Demon was.

**"No…** **" Subaru trembled and cried while staring in horror.**

**"It's not my fault!"**

"Don't blame yourself for this!" The completely broken Felix shouted in sadness with tears in his eyes.

He couldn't deny it… Subaru Natsuki would never see Felix disrespecting him again. Felix was too weak and too useless to say anything about this boy that was walking through hell and back to save the people he loved.

Felix knew that he had nothing on Natsuki Subaru, and the catboy respected and understood that know.

**Subaru looked inside of the room these two where guarding…**

**A trail of blood.**

**"It's not my fault."**

"Cap'n!" "Natsuki-san" "Subaru." "Subaru."

Garfiel, Otto, Julius, and Reinhard all looked at the scene with nothing short of horror as they witnessed their friend and brother blame all of these sanity shattering events on himself.

How long did this boy suffer from self deprication like this? How long does he blame himself for all these loops?

"Cap'n's been thinking about stuff like this often?"

"When? He's too busy acting like a moron and making jokes about me all the time to fucking tell us about his problems even with a witch stopping him, he could still write or say that something was bothering him!" Otto screamed in pure rage as he watched Subaru lose his sanity.

"H-How does he deal with all of this?" Felt asked through her tears.

"H-He… Subaru self harms." Beatrice hiccuped through her sobs. She gave out her contractor's secret in her moment of weakness.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Rem and Emilia slowly lifted Subaru's arms… and slowly with trembling arms and looks of disbelief, both girls started rolling Subaru's sleeves.

Revealing a pair of completely scared arms riddled with wounds and scratch marks on every inch.

Emilia held a shaky hand to her mouth while staring at the arms with a disturbed expression.

Rem completely shattered in sadness and guilt for her beloved.

Beatrice was so guilt ridden she didn't even look and hugged Rem's form from behind to hide.

Otto stared at the scars with a look of morbid shock. He gave no expression. Just an empty face with slightly wide eyes as he registered this information.

Garfiel just dropped down low on the floor and held his head in his hands. Shaking.

Crusch held a hand to her mouth and looked away, trying her best not to cry at the state of the boy.

Wilhelm looked at the arms with an open jaw and wide broken eyes.

Felix gasped looked at the arms with eyes twitching manically.

Felt began whaling loudly as soon as she saw the first scar and ran into her knight's chest to cry into him.

Reinhard kept looking at the scars with shame and anger clear on his face. He had never ever felt this heated or angry in his life. He was angry only at one thing and one thing alone… himself for being such a useless pathetic knight.

Julius looked at the arms of the boy and held his chair handle tightly. The greatest knight swore to himself. He swore with every fiber of his being. Natsuki Subaru will not scratch himself again.

Julius will teach him how to fight. He will teach him how to conduct himself properly and give him all the self assurance he needed.

Julius will make Subaru feel some semblance of humanity. It was his job as a friend and as a fellow knight to do this. To vow this.

His narrowed yellow eyes were slightly tearful.

Anastasia could barely process what she was seeing. Why would anyone do this to themselves if it didn't benefit them? She felt so extremely sad that this boy was reduced to such a level.

Frederica looked away as she never was that close with the young knight to be. She still trusted him and wanted to at least be able to look him in the eyes again so she didn't look.

Ram looked at the arms of the boy with a frown. She couldn't help but feel guilty for this. She may have caused this by her constant belittling of the boy. She never wanted this.

Roswaal just kept staring at the screen. He didn't want to see what he had helped cause. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to see. Ram was dead. Ram was gone. She felt pain because of him. Because of him. Him. Him. Him. Him. Him.

Priscilla just stared at the boy's arms with pity. She scowled behind her fan, lips trembling with fury.

Al shook his helmeted head and oozed an aura of complete calm. He did sound like he was sobbing behind his helmet. He remembered his first few years here, in another world, he remembered the days he spent with a sharp knife or a razor.

Those were never fun.

**Subaru** **moved through the broken furniture, following the trail until he found something.**

**A white flower pin covered in blood…**

**"Emi… lia…"**

**Subaru shivered from the cold and turned his head to find a bookshelf moved from it's original spot and opening a secret passage way.**

**He walked in and shivered from the sheer cold.**

**The passage way's walls were made out of illuminating blue rocks and stone. So there was light in this tunnel.**

**This cold… freezing tunnel.**

**He walked through until he was at the very end of the hidden tunnel.**

**A door.**

**Subaru slowly moved his hand to open the door. As soon as he touched the knob however…**

*** CHINK!***

**"Ow!" He pulled his hand back and gasped in pain.**

**He slowly looked at his hand… "Huh?"**

**His fingers…**

Everyone was staring at the screen in shock and horror.

What they had learned and what they were watching were on par together.

"This pain… He carries this by himself." Emilia stated with cold empty eyes.

She was no longer questioning if she was dead or not.

**They broke right off his hand and stayed stuck to the door's knob.**

**"Aaah!"**

**Subaru stepped back in horror while screaming and found himself on the ground** **suddenly.**

***CHINK! ***

**His foot was broken off his leg.**

**Not feeling the pain in the freezing cold, Subaru slowly looked up.**

**More of the hooded men suddenly showed themselves around him but were all frozen solid.**

**As if the cold intensified, Subaru also froze with an expression of pure terror on his face as he started to break apart.**

**"You're too late." A deep invasive voice spoke.**

**Subaru's frozen face broke in half.**

***CHINK! ***

**Darkness…**

**Natsuki Subaru… died.**

"Who was that?" Garfiel asked in an emotionless tone as he witnessed something far worse than his captain dying. He witnessed his failure as a shield.

"That was Bubby, I suppose." Beatrice sniffled a little.

At this… Emilia showed some emotion.

A look of pure rage and betrayal flashed on her face as she stared at the little girl in shock.

"Why would Puck kill Subaru?!" Emilia shouted in enraged and at her wits end.

Beatrice flinched a bit. "B-Bubby's contract with you states that should Emilia die… he will move on to destroy the entire world."

"What?"

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Explain yourself this instant!"

Anastasia, Felt and Crusch looked at Emilia with shocked and horrified eyes.

The half-elf held her hands to her mouth as her shock at such a horrible thing happening was too much.

"N-NO! You're a liar! Puck never mentioned this in our contract!"

"It's true, infact. He probably killed Subaru because he blamed him for not saving you."

Emilia sat down in shock. "P-Puck…."

Rem cried and held Subaru's other hand while wiping her tears on his scars. Trying to do something anything to help.

The cast looked at the half-elf with clear mistrust and fear.

**A faint voice. A blurry image.**

**"Hey!"**

**Subaru suddenly opened his eyes and found himself staring the same Apple salesman in the capital's market place.**

"So the checkpoint moved here?" Otto asked in a hoarse voice.

"He could save them at least…" Frederica winced as she remembered the fresh bodies.

Everyone was too tired to comment on the checkpoint's placement on the sales guy once again.

**"You listening?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"** **Don't huh me. What's with you? You suddenly spaced out."**

**"Oh…"**

**The boy looked at his hand. He was disturbed and completely dazed out.**

**"Subaru-kun?"**

**Subaru turned to the gentle soft speaker. A blue haired maid with worried eyes stared back at him.**

*** Bump!***

**"Subaru-kun!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"What's wrong? Do you feel ill?" Rem ran up to Subaru and looked down as he dropped to his knees.**

**The boy stared at her with a** **scary dumbfounded look.**

**"Subaru-kun?" Rem looked down at him, worried and disturbed.**

**Subaru just clamped his arms around her waist and hugged her stomach.**

**"W-Wait, Subaru-kun… What's wrong?"** **The girl blushed deeply while holding the basket of Apples.**

**"Not infront of my shop."**

**"Calm down… Subaru-kun?"**

**Rem looked down at the boy.**

**He was crying while giggling manically.**

Many just looked on with sympathetic gazes.

"He's broken."

**Scene change…**

**Rem, Felix and Crusch were all standing over a catatonic broken looking Subaru as he remained motionless and frozen on the same broken crying expression with his pupils shaking widely.**

**"I'm pretty sure there's nyothing we can do. His wounds are one thing, but there's nyo helping his mental state."**

**"Do you know how this happened?" Crusch asked as she stared at the broken man before her.**

**"No. I've checked every inch of him, but…"**

**"** **What are the odds of it being a curse?"**

**"There's nyo indication of any interference using mana."**

**Crusch looked troubled at this. She turned to Rem and spoke in gentle tone.**

**"If Felis is unable to help, no one in this household can heal him. I'm sorry."**

**"Oh, no. I can't thank you enough for your generous concern." Rem smiled and bowed deeply to the lady.**

**Her expression returned into that of worry.**

_**He's right. There's no mana interference.** _

_**But…** _

_**The witch's miasma…** _

**Rem glared hatefully as she smelled the foul stench coming off from Subaru's broken form.**

"So every time he dies, the scent gets stronger." Anastasia mused emotionlessly.

"I'm guessing that this isn't the right loop either huh?" Otto asked Rem and Crusch.

Both girls shook their heads and gazed at the floor.

"What's wrong with Subaru here?" Emilia whimpered in distaste and looked worried at the boy.

"He's mind has shut down completely from shock." Priscilla answered with a growl as she fanned herself from above.

**Scene change to both Rem and a tired looking Subaru bowing to Crusch and Felix at the front gates to the manor.**

**"Thank you for everything.** **I thank you in my master's stead for your kindness during our stay."** **Rem gratefully thanked Crusch.**

**"Give Emilia this message, as well. 'Let us compete in a manner that will bring neither of us shame.'"**

**Rem nodded her head.**

**"Hey… I get why you're going back to the mansion, bit can anyone there heal him?" Felix asked reluctantly.**

**"He utters our names just occasionally. My name, my sister's name… and Emilia-sama's if he sees her, maybe his condition will change."**

**Subaru remained motionless and haunted beside Rem. Not at all able to register what was spoken about him or around him. Just an empty stare towards nothing and everything.**

**Crusch looked uncomfortable for a second. "I realize this is tasteless, but I must ask. How can you give so much of yourself for Natsuki Subaru? Your relationship with him is not that of master and servant, like Felis and mine. But I hesitate to conclude that your behavior and the glances you cast are those a woman gives a man."**

**"I am sorry. Forget I said-"**

**"** **No, it's not that. It's just… How can I put it? Well…** **I suppose it's because Subaru-kun is special."** **Rem smiled confidently, taking both, Crusch and Felix, aback.**

"I understand what you mean." Crusch whispered softly as she hesitantly reached out to ruffle the boy's hair.

No one opposed her.

**"Um…** **Forgive me. I was stunned speechless for a moment.** **Natsuki Subaru is a lucky man."** **Crusch smiled softly.**

**"That's for sure.** **If he ever recovers, I'll have to tease him to the max!" Felix wiggled his fingers mischievously.**

**Rem chuckled a bit.**

**"Be well."**

**"Good luck!"**

**Rem bowed and took Subaru's hand to lead him to the carriage.**

**Scene change to Rem gazing into a fire while the ground dragon slept beside her after a long day on the road.**

**"I know I mustn't let my personal feelings interfere, but… I felt a little but happy to have you to myself at Crush-sama's house.** **I can't do that at the mansion. Even though I knew something was troubling you… I'm sorry. Even though I heard that you had quarreled with Emilia-sama…** **I'm sorry."**

Rem looked down in embarrassment and guilt.

She didn't want these thoughts to be heard like this.

**The maid spoke softly. She smiled warmly as she gazed at the smoldering flame.**

**"I know you'll be all right, Subaru-kun. Because you're always… Demonically inspired. And you're a remarkable person."**

**Scene change…**

**Rem is driving the carriage through the endless road with two lines of thick trees on each side.**

**"It's too quiet."**

"No!" Ram shouted in despair as she realized what will happen.

"It's just like with Cap'n." Garf yelled out as he watched with horror.

**Rem glance suspiciously around her.**

**And suddenly, a force came over her making her unable to breath.**

**Rem clenched her chest and gasped heavily, in pain and shock.**

_**That was sister! I have to get back quickly!** _

**And suddenly, the beautiful green dragon pulling the carriage… was beheaded before Rem and Subaru. As the dragon's head flew to the sky its body dropped to the ground making the still moving carriage trip over the body and turn over, crashing in the middle of the road.**

**Subaru fell and rolled around motionless.**

**Slowly regaining strength, Subaru looked up … To find many hooded men standing around him with blades in their hands.**

"No…." Rem whispered as she watched with fear itched in her eyes.

The cast watched with hitched breathes.

**One hooded member of the group stepped closer towards Subaru and attempted to touch him.**

**Subaru's broken state forced him to look on with a haunted look and emit forced gasps of pain instead of doing anything else that may help him in this situation.**

"Subaru…" Julius clenched his fists in anger at the state the boy was in. He was completely helpless!

"He's completely helpless, Damn it!" Otto shouted.

"Leave him alone." Felt screamed with tears still pouring from her eyes.

**But as the man's gloved hand came closer to connect with his forehead… A flying ball with spikes crashed into the member's head, cutting it clean off.**

**The mace was pulled back by the chain and flew into the waiting hand of an outraged looking Rem, glaring hatefully at the cultists as she stood atop the broken carriage.**

**"** **Don't touch Subaru-kun!" She growled as her horn glowed atop her forehead.**

**I** **n an instant… the members sent three sharp blades flying straight towards her face. Rem was quick enough to kick a broken wheel with the tip of her shoe into the air before her, blocking all blades.**

**She kicked the wheel into a member's face while stabbing the other with her mace.**

**One tried to jump away from the fight but Rem jumped on top of him and crashed her shoe's heel into his head.**

"Fuck yeaaaaah!" Garf shouted in rage, happy that Rem was killing these fuckers.

**As she stepped away from him, one managed to stab her in the shoulder with a blade.**

**"...Ghk!"**

**Rem wheezed as her arm began bleeding.**

Ram gasped as she watched what these cultists did to her beloved sister. She wanted nothing more than to cut those scum's heads clean off.

**"** **Witch cultists!"**

**A member shot a fire ball straight towards her.**

**"Huma!" Rem extended her hand and formed a shield of water infront of her.**

**The fire ball manged to burn her entire arm but she survived.**

Many in the audience winced in sympathy while Garf and Julius stared with admiration clear in there eyes.

Rem watched herself fighting on screen with a proud glare. She approved of these actions.

Emilia watched with a small frown. She wished she was in there to help Rem instead of making the maid deal with them on her own.

**She glared at the cultists but noticed one running away from the fight.**

**Carrying a boy.**

**"Subaru-kun!"**

"Where' they taking Cap'n?!" Garfiel shouted his eyes completely red.

"This is how he learns of the hideouts I guess." Felix winced in sympathy as he understood that another death will be shown.

**Rem moved to save the boy as the figure ran off with him, but many cultists blocked her path.**

**"You bastards… You stole my sister's horn and stole my reason to live, but that wasn't enough? Now you have come here and steal my reason to die, too?!"**

**Rem screamed as she grabbed her mace and struck them.**

**Many prepared fire balls and blades…**

**and the battle started.**

**Scene change…**

**Darkness…**

**Subaru could only see darkness…**

**He opened his eyes, slowly…**

**To find a shadowed face with wide dilated eyes with pupils shrunken and insane. Lips so sour and so dry. Skin so green and so gross.**

**But the face was shadowed.**

Many railed back in disgust at the disturbing sight.

"Who is that?!" Priscilla asked in disgust.

Julius looked angry and disturbed for some reason.

**"** **I see… this is certainly interesting."** **Subaru stared back at the insane looking person before him.**

Emilia's eyes widened as she recognized the shape of the face and the voice. Her tears began flowing down her face.

She never wanted to see him in such a state. She never wanted to see the man she had looked up to for so long get turned into this.

**"You wouldn't happen to be pride, would you?"**

"Does he mean, Pride Archbishop?" Crusch asked as she looked disgusted by the man.

"Who's that guy anyway?" Felt shouted as she spat at the creepy man.

**The man's voice sounded out in the dark cave. Creepy and disturbing. That was how this man sounded like.**

**It was much worse when the green skinned man slowly raised his finger to his his mouth and began biting on it so hard that he bled.**

"What is wrong with this man?!" Frederica asked while looking away in disgust.

Reinhard narrowed his eyes at Julius then back at the screen.

**Never blinking and never removing his finger from the grip of his teeth.**

**The man's eyes stayed on Subaru's as he spoke.**

**"I guess you're not going to answer me!"**

**Subaru only stared with wide haunted eyes.**

**The man moved away from Subaru and held his hands behind his back.**

**"Ah, right! I haven't introduced myself yet."**

**The man slowly trotted towards the group of kneeling robed men and women, stopping at the front of the group and turning to Subaru with his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the cave.**

**He bowed down theatrically as he introduced.**

**"I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing sloth, "**

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Shit!"

"Subaru!"

Beatrice was shaking in fear for her contractor. Death by an Archbishop was always inhuman and brutal.

"...Gueise" Beatrice muttered in sadness at the state of her friend.

Roswaal winced and looked away as he saw what the man he once called brother had become. He was happy to learn of Subaru's conquering of sloth just because he knew that his friend's soul would've been laid to rest.

But seeing what his friend had become… Roswaal didn't like it. He didn't like this look on Guise.

"Please don't hate me for this." Roswaal whispered as he glanced at Ram. The maid didn't hear him, but he knew that something really bad might happen.

To her.

Because of him.

**The man's head slowly rose to show his lit face, with no shadow or darkness to cover it.**

**"Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti! TES!"**

All three of Emilia, Beatrice and Roswaal stared with absolute horror and despair at what their friend/mentor had become.

While the rest of the cast just looked on with worry and disgust.

"Repulsive scum!" Priscilla spat out as she glared at the green man.

**Eyes wide, pupils unseen, flesh rotten and green, smile so wide and so manic it's disturbing to see.**

**A green man with insanity consuming every fiber of his being.**

**That, was what Subaru was facing.**

**But the broken boy held insanity of his own…**

**Betelgeuse** **smiled wide as the boy before him began moaning and whimpering to nothing. He stared at nothing and smiled eyes wide at nothing.**

**"Ah, how comical…** **What a very, very, very, very, very entertaining sight! Truly, truly, truly! My brain trembles… "**

**B** **etelgeuse manically posed and moved in unnatural poses filled with theatrics and disturbing flare.**

**He instantly stood straight with his hands hidden behind his back as he stared at the boy.**

**"Now, what has brought him here?"**

**A hooded member suddenly came out of the ground and whispered in Betelgeuse's ear.**

**"Dragon… carriage."**

**The green man suddenly stepped back with his body shaking in intensity. "A dragon-drawn carriage! Ah, aren't ground dragons great? They obey diligently, work diligently, and play their roles as species diligently! They're just fantastic!"**

**The member softly whispered.**

**"Killed…"**

**Betelgeuse nodded in understanding. "Of course! Your diligence brought the ground dragon, diligence itself, to the ground! Ah, my brain trembles, trembles, trembles, trembles!"**

**The man pulled his hair and screamed loudly. Then stopped abruptly while smiling widely.**

**"But a dead ground dragon is the very definition of sloth. Clean the place instantly. With the day of the ordeal upon us, we mustn't allow our existence to be discovered.** **"**

"Wh-What's up with tis guy?" Garfiel asked with genuine fear and anger. He had never seen someone so fucking inhuman and hollow in his life.

"He's like a walking corpse." Reinhard stared with a disturbed look on his face.

Julius clenched his fists and glared heatedly to the screen. His yellow shining eyes were filled with worry for his mind broken friend.

"Subaru is still not well. He mind is still not right after the previous loop." Al mused loudly while holding the handle of his chiar tightly.

"I can't believe Subaru-dono had undergone all of this." Wilhelm glared at the green man with gritted teeth as he knew of many comrades that lost to the witch's cult and their Archbishops.

**Betelgeuse slowly trotted to the member with a hand held to his ear and asked. "What of his friend?** **"**

**"Unknown…** **"**

**Betelgeuse nodded his head slowly.**

**"It is unknown if the girl is alive or dead?"** **He turned to the member with a natural look. "Unknown if she is alive or dead, eh?"**

**He slowly leaned closer to the members face. "You are truly slothful."**

**Betelgeuse instantly slammed the member into the ground, breaking it apart and began waving his body around while screaming like a lunatic. "With the Ordeal before us, you let a potential problem remain!" he began punching the hooded face of his member until the man dropped dead with blood seeping out of the hood's mask.**

Emilia and Beatrice stared with horror in their eyes at how insane and inhuman their guese had become. Worry for their Subaru set foot immediately as they noticed the boy not moving.

"What's this ordeal he speaks of?" Felix growled in anger and worry for Subaru on screen.

"It'll all be revealed during these viewings." Ricardo glared at the screen and soldiered through.

**"** **Ah, this is sloth…** **Sloth, sloth, sloth, sloth!"**

**Betelgeuse dropped on his knees and screamed up to the cave's ceiling.**

**"Please forgive us the sloth that has led us to betray your goodwill!** **Love! We must repay love with love!"**

**As tears began flowing from the morbid looking eyes of the man, many began looking at each other amongst the ranks of kneeling robed members.**

**"Bring the girl here. If she lives, kill her. If not, bring me her head! Love! We must repay love with love!"**

"Sister…"

"I would gladly die for my hero." Rem proclaimed with a brave face and a small glare at the cultist.

Ram looked down and clenched her fists.

**All of the members suddenly fazed out of existence and out of sight, leaving the deranged Archbishop with the insane nasty-eyed boy.**

**"Now…** **" Betelgeuse slowly turned to Subaru with a wide smile as he began theatrically posing. "Now, now, now, now, now,…"**

**H** **is green hand gripped Subaru's hair and pulled the boy up.**

"Don't you touch him!" Emilia shouted in alarm as she watched with fear filling her entire being.

**"You will look into my eyes."**

**Subaru was too broken to reply.**

**"Answer me. Answer me carefully.** **Why does such dense love hang so abundantly upon your person?"**

"The Witch's Scent?"

"That's his love? Disgusting!"

the twins shouted in disgust at the green man touching their friend.

**B** **etelgeuse slowly removed something from within his robes pockets. A book.**

**"Do you not own a copy of the Gospel?"**

**"…"**

**The man's answer was just an empty stare.**

**"It saddens me to be ignored!** **I'm treating you so kindly,** **and yet, and yet, and yet, and yet, yet, yet, yet, yet!"** **The mad man let go of Subaru and screamed in frustration.**

"He might hurt him if Subaru-sama continues like this." Frederica was genuinely afraid for the boy.

"Subaru is in a state of shock right noyw he's not even reacting right to the man's antics." Felix pointed out.

**He then changed his pose and leaned closer to the boy. "In that case, I will change the order of my questions."**

**He grabbed the boy's chin and stared him in the eye.**

**Subaru gave an empty stare.**

**"Let me ask you this… "** **The man extended his slobbery tongue and licked Subaru's eyeball.**

"Ewwwwwe!"

"Fucking gross!"

"Get away!"

"Shit!"

**S** **ubaru still gave an empty stare.**

**"** **Why do you… pretend that your mind has broken?"**

"What?!" Ram asked in anger as the question rang out.

"So he's pretending… I don't think that's correct." Anastasia looked at Subaru on screen and thought about his reactions up till now.

**Subaru slowly looked around and up at the man with his eyes finally showing emotion.**

**Fear.**

**"No, no, no, no. I truly have my doubts.** **Why, for what reason,** **for what purpose, do you act crazed?"**

"Was he just acting like he insane for pity this whole time?!" Ram shouted in outrage. "He let himself be captured! My sister is hurt because she was too busy protecting him!"

"He's not acting crazed! He's in shock!" Felix shouted at the maid and glared at her.

**S** **ubaru whimpered.**

**"Your insanity is far too sane. To behave so cleverly and quietly as if seeking sympathy…** **it is an insult to true madness."**

"I mean, if he was acting… I wouldn't really blame 'em ya know?" Al shrugged making many to start nodding with him.

Ram just growled as tears willed up in her eyes.

Rem frowned looked down in guilt at what her sister was reduced to because of her incompetence as a little sister.

**B** **etelgeuse softly explained while looking at the boy with confusion.**

**Subaru slowly trembled while whaling jarred noises of** **pain out of his mouth as he clutch his head in both hands.**

**"You are a poorly acted madman. If you really meant it, you would pay no heed to the gazes of others."**

**B** **etelgeuse posed and called Subaru's insanity to question as the boy withered and whaled while crying and holding his head with fear and terror clear in his wide open eyes.**

Subaru's friends and loved ones all looked at the screen with expressions of sympathy and horror.

"Subaru."

"Subaru-kun."

Both Emilia and Rem took the boy's two hands and gripped them in theirs. They felt comforted. Warm and safe when he was beside them like this.

Not whaling and screaming in mindbroken insane jumbles like on screen.

**"Ahhh...ahhhhh...ahhhh…** **.ahhhhh!"**

**"Ah, how comical! How comical!" Betelgeuse laughed as Subaru's crying and whaling intensified.**

**"Ahhh! Ahhhh!"**

**The mad man picked the boy by the collar and stared him in the eyes with a wide smile.**

**"I pity you! I pity your wretched, ugly, lowly, diminutive, sinful being, from the bottom of my heart! Despite all that, you are so loved!" Betelgeuse screamed into the sky while holding Subaru in the air.**

**He slammed the boy's head into the caves wall** **making the chains cuffing Subaru's arms jiggle loudly across the cave.**

Julius, Reinhard and Otto clenched their fists while glaring heatedly at the man.

Garfiel growled demonically and stared at the screen with hate through his tears.

Wilhelm struggled to contain himself from breaking a few of his own teeth as he grounded them against one another in anger.

"He shouldn't live through something like this." Felix held his head in his hands and looked at the screen in pity and shock.

"Bro…" Felt slammed her hand on the chair handle over and over in anger and despair.

**"You'd rather waste away in stagnation than repay the goodwill shown to you?"**

**Betelgeuse moved away from Subaru making the boy fall over on his face.**

**Slowly walking up to the boy's head, Betelgeuse lowered down and gripped his hair to raise his head and look into his eyes.**

**"You are truly slothful."**

**He was met with an empty stare from Subaru as the boy kept his eyes opened on nothing. Even when the boy's cracked head began bleeding down over one of his eyes, he kept them open on nothing, painting his white eye red with blood.**

"He can't be acting after all of that!" Mimi shouted in terror as she imagined herself being in such a scenario.

"I don't believe Subaru's acting here… I think he truly is in shock." Julius muttered through gritted teeth.

*** CLANK! ***

**"** **Oh?" Betelgeuse looked at the source of the loud noise in the cave.**

**A cultist's body dropped before him.**

**Many members rose from the ground to protect Betelgeuse from the attacker.**

**W** **alking into the cave with a determined glare on her face.**

**Gripping her mace with her horn out and glowing brightly.**

**Rem stared down the cultists.**

**"** **I found you!** **Subaru-kun!" Rem looked worried at the boy laying on his face at the feet of the ugly green man.**

**"HAHAHAHA! How fantastic this is! A girl, a lone girl, is so badly injured, yet she presses on!"**

**"Enough of your nonsense, witch cultist!** **You are fools to carry out your insubordinate acts in Roswaal-sama's domain without his permission.** **In my absent master's stead, I, Rem, will bring the death penalty upon you!" Rem growled and proclaimed loudly.**

"You truly are a diligent maid to the end." Frederica looked at the screen in admiration.

Rem only stared with hope that maybe she might be able to save her love.

Julius knew this battle was lost. None of them knew of the sloth's secret weapon.

Except for him and Subaru.

**"In your battered state? You only came here to retrieve this boy. You should stop saying things that only sound attractive." Betelgeuse smirked and toyed with Subaru's bleeding face.**

**"Don't touch him." Rem growled.**

**"Eh? What was that?" Betelgeuse yelled while holding a hand on his ear from across the cave.**

**"Don't you touch him!" Rem screamed as her eyes glowed red and her mace was sent flying into cultists left and right.**

**"** **That shout was great! Why does such a believer in love as yourself adhere to someone like him?" Betelgeuse pointed at the downed broken boy with a smile.**

**"You know nothing about Subaru-kun! El huma!" Rem shouted and tore through members and cultists left and right, using their own blood as water weapons.**

**Betelgeuse trembled in pleasure as he watched. "Fantastic! That was fantastic!" he bit his fingers in excitement.**

**Rem screamed in pain as she was stabbed in the arm by a blade.**

**Subaru's blood filled eye slowly opened up at the scream.**

**He looked up.**

**He found a raging injured blue haired maid, fighting with all she had.**

**"Rem…" He whispered softly as he began retaining focus on his mind.**

**The maid smiled softly with surprise and whispered something to him.**

**An on looker smiled manically and whispered to himself. "My brain trembles."**

**Before Rem could touch the ground from her aerial attack, suddenly and out of nowhere…**

**Her body was twisted and held in the air.**

**Subaru's eyes widened as his mind finally registered what was happening.**

**As Rem's body was dangling in the air as if she was a doll by some invisible force.**

**Blood dripped and ran down her legs.**

"What…" Emilia gasped in shock as she remembered that night.

"Rem…" Ram stared at the screen with all blood draining from her face.

"How did he do such a thing?!" Reinhard asked in disgust.

"It's the power of his disgusting self." Julius called out to everyone.

**"Authority of Sloth… Unseen Hand."** **Betelgeuse whispered as he pointed at Rem's hanging body with an open palm.**

**Subaru's entire body began to shake in place.**

**"Look. You must look. That is the result of your actions. By doing nothing, you practiced sloth. And because of that, the girl is dead! You killed her! How awful! How awful!" Betelgeuse mocked and reprimanded Subaru from above.**

"I failed you Subaru-kun…" Rem cried and looked down from the screen. She was such a failure. Not being able to do one thing right.

**"You…"**

**"** **With my arm, with my fingers… You… You… You.. YOU… YOU… YOU… "**

**Betelgeuse teared up as he stared at Subaru.**

**"… killed her."**

**Subaru's trembling form shook as the boy gritted his teeth and wheezed out in anguish. "...op it!"**

Emilia cried and sobbed as she watched someone she called saw as her father mentally assault the amazing boy that suffered because of her.

These two men that were suffering together on screen, whether by the forced insanity on Father Geuse or the many mental traumas caused by Return by Death on her knight. Emilia was to blame for all of it.

"I'm so sorry."

"I want to help."

"I wish you both wouldn't feel such pain anymore."

Emilia sobbed into Subaru's shoulder.

**The invisible force holding Rem's body began twisting and turning the maid's limps around forcing her bones and skin to move in ways they were not supposed to.**

"STOOOOP!" Ram shouted in despair at how cruel and brutal this man treated her beloved sister.

"This is too much!" Felt gasped and watched with horror painting her face.

**"It hurts, it hurts!"**

**Betelgeuse mocked and screamed in fake horror as the invisible hand forced Rem's head to turn unnaturally breaking her neck and completely mutilating the maid's corpse.**

**"Help me! Help me!"**

"Stop!" Reinhard ordered unable to see anymore of this.

Most looked away from such a scene.

Rem began crying tears, not of sadness that she was dead, but of guilt because her love will blame himself for her uselessness now.

**As he held the maid's ruined corpse in the air, Betelgeuse mocked for one final time.**

**"Subaru-kun!"**

**The boy's sanity finally broke apart.**

**"BEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEELGEEEEEEEUUUUUSSSSEEEEEEE!"**

**Natsuki Subaru finally moved.**

Everyone stared in horror and fear at the blood curdling rage in Subaru's eyes.

"Oh my spirits…" Crusch held a hand to her mouth, for the first time in a while being scared out of her wits.

Anastasia looked disturbed and disgusted at the same time.

"Looks like the boy finally broke." Priscilla noted while watching with a surprised look.

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"**

**Subaru's eyes filled with rage and tears of agony his voice burning with hatred and passion.**

"C-Cap'n…" Garfiel sat down and stared at the screen in disbelief. This… wasn't his beloved captain.

"Natsuki-san…" Otto whispered while staring at the screen with a sad look.

Tears flew down the merchant's face at the state of his brother.

**He began moving to attack the man but the chains held him in place.**

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"**

"Subaru-dono, you must be strong." Wilhelm whispered as he looked at the window, eyes filled with anguish.

"You must be strong to live through something such as this."

**"Ah, I finally got you to call me by name. I'm deeply touched!"**

Emilia was no longer able to watch as finally understood something important.

Subaru was terrifying. He was scary. He was fierce.

And she didn't like this about her knight. She didn't want to see this moment of him.

She didn't want to see what she had caused Subaru to become.

She didn't want to see another Geuse.

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Die! Die, damn it!"** **Subaru raged and screamed with his burning hatred showing in his tear filled eyes as he glared at the man ferociously while moving to attack him so hard and fast, that his hands were going to be ripped off because of the chains on them and the boy's sheer rage.**

Beatrice whimpered as she stared at her contractor's rage in fear and awe.

**B** **etelgeuse met this rage with an expression of disgust and boredom.**

"Big bro…" Felt gritted her teeth and glared at the man that had reduced her hero to such a state.

**He looked away from the intensely broken and screaming child and shook his head at all the dead bodies around.**

**"This place is quite the mess now, so I'll just leave it! All right, men! You will resume your duties. Rendezvous with other fingers. The Ordeal will proceed on the scheduled day."**

**As the cultists disappeared, Betelgeuse looked at the raging Subaru as he screamed and ran through the chains wildly.**

**"Now, as for your position in all this… "**

**"** **Bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"**

**"I honestly have no idea what it is, so I shall judge you as our lord sees fit."**

**"** **Damn you! Damn you!"**

"Bastard." Ricardo growled without cheer for the first time, disgusted by the man's complete dehumanizing of a comrade he respects and cherishes.

**"I'll leave you bound here. Should the Gospel happen to find its way to you, I'm sure you will be saved."**

**"Damn you!"**

"All this because you wouldn't just run away… just run away and you'll never have to face these things." Al sighed and watched with a sad expression.

**B** **etelgeuse laughed at the furious look on Subaru's face and walked away from him, he stopped once he was beside Rem's still hanging twisted body.**

**"Oh. Ah, you are also a believer in love. Yes, you sacrificed yourself for love, defying your own fate. But you fell before your feelings reached him, and your love had nowhere to go."**

**Rem's body was suddenly dropped at his feet.**

**Betelgeuse smirked at it.**

**"You are truly slothful!" He laughed out loud as the boy screamed his pure undaunted rage.**

Rem was disgusted to find herself nodding with the man's statement.

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"**

"Subaru." "Subaru."

Julius and Reinhard watched with tears almost falling from their eyes at their inability to help their brother from such suffering.

**"Hahahahahahahahaha" As Betelgeuse's manic laughter filled the cave, Subaru met him with a primal scream of despair and agony.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Darkness….**

The chill that ran down everyone's spine froze and scared all those present. Even Roswaal and Ram were disturbed and shocked by how insane Subaru had become.

**The screen lights up to show the boy slamming his head against the ground while repeating.** **"** **I'll kill you.** **"** **Over and over again.**

**His chained arms were bleeding so much as he kept forcing them out of the chain.**

**Subaru suddenly stopped slamming his head to the ground.**

**He focused on the sounds.**

**The sounds of something soft sliding against something else.**

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Could it be…" Emilia asked with hope in her eyes.

**His darkened hopeless eyes widened with light returning into them as he saw where the sound was coming from.**

**"** **Rem?** **"**

"No fucking way!"

"How the hell?!"

Rem looked up in hope as she wiped her tears and gripped Subaru's hand tightly and bone crushingly.

**As if a miracle had happened, the girl that should by all accounts be dead from all the stabs, the burns, the wounds, the mutilated limps and her broken neck…**

**Began softly sliding across the floor toward him.**

"H-holy shit!" Otto stared slack jawed as did many on the screen.

"Rem-san… is amazin'." Garf uttered as he mirrored his brother's shocked stare.

Rem looked at the screen in hope that she might help her love.

**"** **Rem!** **"** **Subaru called out as he watched her body coming towards him.**

**"Rem…** **Rem… Rem… Rem!** **"**

**Subaru slowly reached his head toward her and clenched his teeth on her uniform to pull her towards him.**

**He managed it and hugged the girl tight.**

**"Rem…** **hey, Rem!** **"**

**"Hu…"**

**Subaru widened his eyes as she softly whispered.**

**"...** **ma.** **"**

**The blood coming from Subaru's hands suddenly moved on its own and broke his cuffs.**

**Rem used water magic to manipulate Subaru's blood and free him.**

**"** **Rem, you…** **"**

**Subaru looked at the maid with despair.**

**"L…** **..ive.** **"** **She whispered brokenly.**

Ram glared down softly but nodded her head anyways.

If it was her sister's choice to give her life for this useless man… then Ram could understand that.

But she will never forgive Subaru for this… unless he saved her sister.

"Which he will…" A man of good timing her ass. He will save Rem and then place the entire world beneath her shoes just to make her smile or else Ram will haunt his ass and make him wish he was dead for treating her sister unjustly.

**"Rem… Wait! Don't…** **"**

**Subaru held her to his chest and wiped the blood from her face.**

**Rem slowly held his hand and looked at him with a gaze filled with warmth.**

**"Live…** **Love… you…** **"** **Her hand dropped.**

**"Rem…** **"** **Subaru hugged her and cried his heart out in the cave.**

Many looked down in solemn silence for the on screen Rem.

The blue haired girl herself nodded her head and smiled. Happy that she was able to fulfill her role to the end.

**T** **he screen shows** **Subaru holding Rem close to his chest bridal style as he exited the cave.**

**The sun illuminated in orange, indicating that it will be dark soon.**

**"** **Let's go Rem…** **"** **Subaru smiled softly at the maid in his hands and began his journey.**

"Big bro kind of looks good with his hair down." Felt sniffled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Emilia noted with a tired expression.

"Yes, I suppose."

(You fucking happy?)

**S** **ubaru walked through the road and the forest until it was night.**

**He walked through the village, passing all of the stabbed and tortured corpses of the village folk.**

**Walking through the cold of this sudden snow.**

**"Betelgeuse…"**

**Subaru walked passed the piles of burned corpses of the innocent people of Arlam.**

**"Betelgeuse…"**

**The snow storm thickened but he brazed through and manged to reach the gate to the front garden of the estate.**

**White snow covered the entire land.**

**Subaru stopped and looked at the shed beside the gates to the garden.**

**Ram's dead body was leaning against the wall with many blades stabbed into her.**

**She was surrounded by dead cultists that were cut by her air blades.**

**Subaru's eyes shed tears as the cold began freezing his body.**

**"Betelgeuse…"**

**He had an expression of pain as he sobbed and whaled in agony.**

Many had their heads down at the pure torture the boy has been enduring in silence.

**He dropped to his knees before the snow filled mountain that was the Roswaal mansion. Holding Rem close and gazing at Ram with guilt.**

**"** **Betelgeuse!** **"**

*** CRACKKK! ***

**Subaru slowly turned his head to see a giant monster breaking through the mansion's ceiling.**

**The monster turned its head the same way Subaru turned to him.**

**His eyes glowed yellow in the thick storm.**

"WHAT?!"

"Is that… the cat?!" Felt asked and looked at Emilia.

The half-elf stared at the screen with sadness and disbelief.

**"Sleep…** **"** **The same voice that had killed Subaru in his last loop.**

**"Sleep. Along with my daughter.** **"**

**Subaru couldn't say anything. As his entire form was frozen solid.**

**And as the wind picked up.**

**His head rolled off his body as if it was nothing.**

**And his kneeling body remained holding the dead corpse of the maid that had saved him.**

**And it would remain there…. For the beast would cover it and the world by a layer of thick white snow.**

**A frozen land.**

**An ice turned world.**

**That… was how Natsuki Subaru died.**

**Eulogy for Rem.**

**Darkness…**

"Puck…" Emilia couldn't believe that her father would do something like this. She couldn't believe that Subaru was hurt like this.

"So he just freezes the world because you're dead?" Anastasia asked in fear.

"I-I really had no idea about this! I would never choose such a condition!" Emilia pleaded with the crowed around her.

Most of them were too tired to argue so they just nodded and looked at the screen.

**Faint noises. Blurry images.**

**"** **Hey!** **"**

**Subaru opened his eyes looking sweaty and spooked.**

**Back at the capital again. Before the Apple salesman, again.**

**He had Returned by Death… again.**

**"** **You listening?** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"**

**"** **Don't huh me. What's wrong with you? You suddenly spaced out.** **"**

**"Oh…"**

**"** **Subaru-kun?** **"**

Rem stared with hopeful eyes. Maybe this will be the one.

**Subaru turned with wide eyes.**

**"Rem…"**

**"** **Yes? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost.** **"**

**"Rem…"**

**The maid was blushing now as she stared at her hero's face.**

**"** **Y-Yes?** **"**

**"Rem…"**

**"** **Yes.** **"**

**Subaru touched her shoulder softly and gazed into her eyes.** **"I…"**

**"Look…** **I hate to interrupt when you're just getting heated up, but I can't run my business with you two flirting there!** **"** **The man shooed them away.**

And the maid was filled with despair once more.

**"** **Subaru-kun, can I ask something?** **"**

**"** **What is it?** **"**

**"** **Well, I may be mistaken. It's just that well. The unpleasant smell on you seems to have grown stronger.** **"**

**Subaru's smile suddenly turned sour.** **"** **Unpleasant smell, huh?** **Well, if you're worried, jut keep hold of my hand.** **"**

**"** **Huh?** **"** **Rem looked confused as Subaru held her hand.**

**"** **This feels a lot safer, right?** **"** **Subaru smiled at her.**

**The maid was filled with happiness.** **"** **Yes.** **"**

**A** **s Rem trotted beside him with a happy smile…**

**Subaru's face turned into one of vengeful hatred.**

**His eyes glowed red as he scowled deeply.**

"Cap'n's scary…" Garf looked away as did many in the audience, finding this side of Subaru uncomfortable and scary to watch.

**Title card:**

_**The Outside of Madness** _

**Episode 8 Director's Cut. End.**

The exauhstion that befell the room made all those in their seats want to think about nothing from what they had just seen.

It was too much…

too much to think about, remember, and agonize over.

It was just way too much.

**Rest. For the next one will start soon.**

The entire cast had varied reactions of discomfort as the dread of seeing something even worse than this overtaking all of them.

But for now, they need to heed the words of their warden.

_**Episode 9… Arc 3's continuation…** _

_**Start.** _

* * *

Here we are. The most anticipated.

Let me just apologize if this seemed really dry in terms of reactions or too repetitive in vocabulary or reactions.

I've pulled two all nighters trying to make this as good as I can.

The end of this chapter is dry because I don't have energy at the moment and I thought that the reactions would be much better after I make the cast lament on them so look forward to a long ass beginning in the next chapter.

You guys on FF, Ao3 and Reddit have really been making my week with your love, support, ideas, and criticism.

I'm really sorry if I didn't reply to you but I'm starting to get a really cramped schedule and usually I don't look at the comments unless I have free time or I'm doing something that can be multitasked since these are the times I'm allowed to hold my phone.

Otherwise, if I have free time I'm writing the story on my computer.

Dudes. I've downloaded Cyperpunk and I still didn't play the fucking game to make this chapter. Its funny.

Anyways, thank you all onc- I said it's funny, FUCKING LAUGH!

But truly… thank you all. I'm sorry if this didn't live up to you hype but I'm way too fatigued to care.

Once again… wait for me… as I finish episode 9.

* * *

"So…. You're giving me this pillow."

"Yes."

"For me. A pillow that you've bought with your money to give to me."

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Yeah. I don't fucking trust this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. You're a sneaky fuck, Joseff. Why would I trust a pillow you gave me?"

"It's Christmas, bro! I wouldn't do that!"

"…"

"Trust me."

"Nah, fuck you. I don't trust this shit. And I want my true pillow back."

"But-"

"*Door slam in his face*"

"Hmm, almost gottem."


	11. Chapter 11: Ep 9 Director's Cut

**Chapter 11: Ep 9 Director's Cut**

I don't know if this website will break the link or not. So tell me if you can't access it or if it's taking you somewhere else.

This is a link to the story art made by the wonderful Wishful_Witch.

Art:{https://i.redd.it/79l9fr2gkv461.png}.

Her profile: ( user/Wishful_Witch/)

Please go and show her support for this awesome art.

Also, I'm more active on Reddit so you can message me here:

( user/mohamedasemabas/)

Just highlight the link and copy paste it on your browser or search for the name on reddit. I don't really know how else I could fix this problem that this website has with links.

Anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

As soon as the screen went dark, the crowd of disturbed watchers retreated into separate corners and rooms to rest and reflect.

Everybody was surprised by the sight of Emilia standing up with the sleeping Subaru in her arms as if he was a mere stuffed bear she was carrying with her elven strength.

The princess had a look of pure sadness as she quickly ran to the room resigned for herself and locked the door, keeping the boy to herself as she cried tears of pain and guilt while hugging him.

Beatrice wiped away her tears and sniffled loudly as the image of both her old friend and Subaru's suffering and anger hurt and tore her soul apart.

Why did she have to see him die so many times? Why is it that this world can't stop hurting her contractor?

"Bubby…. " Beatrice's sadness overwhelmed her at the scene of her Subaru's death at the hands of her brother.

The spirit girl curled up and cried as her conflicting feelings for her brother and contractor clashed and made her feel nothing but confusion and pain.

A blue haired maid sat beside the spirit with tearfilled eyes staring at the wide screen in horror. What she just witnessed was beyond nightmarish. It was hell.

"Subaru-kun… Subaru-kun…" Rem held her head and closed her eyes in sadness and guilt at everything her hero went through.

Ram just couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy. She would've thought him pathetic and cowardly for scarring himself when he has so many that love and support him. But after that last death…

The older sister clenched her hands in pure anger and sadness as she remembered what the man did to her little sister. She wasn't hot headed to forget that the disgusting creature will be dealt with but she couldn't help but want to be there when it happens so she would make it more… Let's just say she wanted her own try at killing the damn monster.

Garfiel quickly ran into his room and shut the door. The blonde boy didn't show any emotion on his face… His sister noticed this and knew that her brother needed her.

Frederica slowly shook her head from Subaru's last viewing and kissed the sleeping Petra on the forehead before standing and slowly moving toward her brother's room.

Otto didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the screen with emotionless and with dried tears flowing down his cheeks. The memory of Subaru's mind broken screams replayed in his head as an homage to his failure as a friend. He was nothing but a useless merchant.

He couldn't ever deal with pain like Subaru's.

'Who the hell am I to judge if Subaru harmed himself?'

Otto cried in desperate agony as he replayed the image of every body Subaru came across.

'I have no right to criticize or even force him to ask for anyone's help. I'm a useless, good for nothing coward. On what grounds do I get to call Subaru my friend while he suffers in silence and goes through these trials time and time again? How can I ever help him with something so scary?'

The merchant glared through his tearfilled eyes at the floor while gritting his teeth in anger and frustration at his weakness and pathetic self's incompetence.

He couldn't help Subaru no matter what he tried… Because Otto Swan was a coward the would've ran away from the first death. He had no right to try to understand what Subaru had been through.

With that thought in his head, Otto completely broke down into a fit of sobs.

Yellow eyes that were filled with pain and anger slowly moved from the screen and towards the gray mop of hair belonging to Otto.

Julius slowly wiped the few tear droplets that were shed and narrowed his eyes towards the crying merchant.

The knight's heart was filled with so much pain and misery right now, he could feel himself cracking each time he replayed the entire viewing and Subaru's last two loops in his head on repeat.Fueling his hatred for the incompetent self he called Julius The Greatest Knight.

"Goddamn… It." Julius gritted his teeth while slowly rising from his seat. The disturbed and hurting Knight walked toward the crying merchant sitting at the front. 

"I don't like this! I don't like this at all!" Mimi was crying into her brother's arms as Tivey hugged her and cried tears of his own.

"Wh-What the fuck was that?!" A little blonde girl shouted in anger as she stared at the black screen with wide horrified eyes that were leaking tears of painand anguish for her friend.

"That wasn't even fair to Big bro! All of those villagers, Emilia, and Rem, none of them deserved all of that! And why is that stupid cat killing Big bro in such a demented way?! I will kill him! And I will kill that green bastard too! They won't get away with this!" Felt shouted at the top of her lungs while her tears continued to flow endlessly as she remembered every single moment from the loop and how Subaru's psych was completely broken.

She breathed in and out heavily as she cried in sadness at the pain she had witnessed him go through alone.

"B-Big bro…"

The little blonde held her head in pain, needing a moment to herself.

The redheaded young man beside her was just staring at the screen while remembering all of the bodies and the suffering Subaru had to go through.

Reinhard never felt more incompetent and weak in so long… "I'm so sorry…" He whispered as his wide aghast eyes kept staring at the screen while the images of blood and bodies played in his mind.

The memories were he failed to be a hero and a friend… played again and again in his head.

He couldn't even shed tears for them and the suffering his friend went through.

Guess he was a failure as a human being as well.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered once again to the dead that he couldn't save or help.

* * *

"That was disgusting." A fiery headed woman growled while fanning herself and looking away from the screen.

"You don't want to watch anymore, princess?" A helmeted young man asked her with hope in his tone.

"Hmph! Don't be ridiculous! I'm quite hooked and entertained by this boy's selfish being, it's just to vulgar sometimes." Priscilla snorted and smirked behind her fan while remembering certain parts she had liked in the last viewing.

Al slumped his shoulders defeatedly and sighed. "Goddamn it! I didn't want to see anything else out of this kid's story." He cursed and turned away from his mistress.

* * *

"So what did you think about that?"

Crusch's haunted eyes narrowed and changed into an expression of darkness. "I won't be telling the truth if I didn't say how much I want to cut something or _someone_ down at this moment in time."

The green haired duchess gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she berated herself for letting the boy leave her mansion unguarded like that. She should really work on her ethics and tactics to deal with her perceived enemies.

"The way Natsuki-sama just broke… It was ugly and unbecoming… I'll not let that boy hurt himself by suffering like that." The noble lady's heart throbbed in pain for the boy she fell for and how many scars she had seen on his sleeves.

A boy from another world, facing nothing but his closest ones' deaths and hatred while dying most horrible deaths.

Anastasia sighed and nodded her head while rubbing her fox scarf in thought.

She couldn't really use anything she saw in the last viewing to her advantage and she was completely put off and disgusted by the cultist and his doings.

The tears in her eyes were not for a certain black-haired boy's pain and agony.

She was not crying because of her sadness for a boy that was in love with another rival.

She wasn't.

Anastasia's face remained on a scowl, however.

One she had ever since she saw the boy's scars.

* * *

*Knock * *Knock *

"Leave."

" _It's me, Garf."_

"I said I don't want anyone 'ere!"

Whom ever it was standing outside the door either was deaf or they just ignored Garfiel's shouts as they opened the door and slowly looked in.

A tall blonde maid frowned sympathetically at the sight of the trembling boy huddled in the corner with his arms around his knees and his face contorted into a crazed glare with tears running down his emerald eyes.

He no longer resembled the proud rugged warrior he always portrayed himself as.

Just a scared little ki-

"Get the 'ell outa here! I told you I don't want anyone in my room!" The boy shouted hoarsely at his big sister while glaring furiously at her.

He sounded tired and weak.

"You've been crying for a while…"

The boy looked to the side with a grunt. "Thanks for the assessment Miss obvious."

The boy looked so angry and confused. He hugged himself as if he was alone and scared.

Frederica slowly trotted up to him until she was right infront of him.

"If they need me ta come and watch, I'll be there in a sec. Just get out… I need a minute." The blonde warrior whispered in a rough tone while closing his eyes and facing away from his observing sister.

Frederica's heart clenched tightly at the sight of her brother. Whimpering and despairing in place.

She slowly knelt down to face him. When he slowly looked up she… hugged him.

"Shhhh~ It's okay, Garf… It's all alright…"

The blonde boy could only close his eyes tightly and tremble in his sister's arms. He just kept on hugging her and weeping silently into her shoulder.

Frederica whispered sweet nothings into his ears while rubbing his back softly, eyes filled with sadness and warmth.

"Talk to me, Garf." The maid whispered while rubbing her brother's back softly.

The boy sucked in a breath through his sobs and spoke in a broken quiet tone as if he had just came out of a cave with no water on him for days.

"I… Ghk! I didn't want that to happen to Cap'n! I could've 'elped!"

Frederica tapped her brother's back as he wailed and cried his grieving.

"All I could do was watch. I could've definitely saved those villagers and Rem, oh Sis, Rem! I wanted to kill that bastard I wanted to make him pay."

Garf choked while holding on to his sister tightly. Shivering and growling hoarsely as he remembered the green monster twisting and killing the maid.

Frederica teared up a bit herself. She couldn't help but feel like she had failed her brother. She knew he was too young a child to watch that horror. She could barely keep her breathing at bay as her eyes watered at the memory of the Arlam massacre and her peers' deaths especially the horrifying way, Rem was…

It was just too much to remember.

But one thing was for sure, she felt nothing short of fear and disgust towards the man that had done all of this to her domain's residents.

"Subaru-sama managed to take care of him, Garf. You don't have to worry sweet little brother. He saved them."

Garfiel only sobbed into his sister's arm.

"He looked so angry, sis. He couldn't even move! I don't want to see that scary look on 'em! I wanted to see the awesome badass Cap'n that saved me-"

Frederica nodded her head and rubbed his back softly. She understood that her brother had nothing but upmost loyalty for Subaru. To him, Subaru was nothing short of a legend straight out of a fairy tail.

Even though he was weak, the boy was brave and reliable were it counted, loyal and generous, loving and compassionate. Things Garf respected and desired in heroes ever since he learned how to read stories.

But now, he was forced to see his Cap'n fail time and time again. The blonde boy was heartbroken that the hero he looked up towards was just as lost and confused in this world as Garf himself was.

"He was supposed to be amazin', I didn't want to see him die again! But that damn cat-"

Frederica winced and hugged him tighter as she tried to keep her own tears in.

The sight of the boy's head rolling off his body as the entire world froze was truly terrifying. It made her shiver in place. She honestly couldn't figure out which one of them was shivering more.

It was daunting.

"He wasn't supposed to die." Garf choked out sounding defeated.

"He's not supposed to hurt himself like that." The boy softly whimpered more as he remembered the sight of his Captain's scarred hands.

Frederica closed her eyes and let her tears stream down her brother's hair.

"He's… He shouldn't go through such pain, DAMN IT!" The boy howled as he hugged his sister tighter in despair for his hero and brother.

* * *

"So, I'm supposed to believe that you have nothing to say about what was shown."

Otto slowly looked up at the knight standing infront of him, his expression empty and confused.

"I don't get what you're saying, Julius-san."

The elegant knight narrowed his eyes at the gray haired boy.

"Are you telling me that you're not blaming yourself for not helping Subaru Natsuki?" Julius asked sternly.

Otto's desolate eyes pointed down as he expressionlessly muttered his answer. "Of course, I am. How could I not? I let him hurt himself like that while I was living in the same building as him."

"You didn't know of what he was doing."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't have noticed."

"He was good at hiding his scars."

"What are you trying to do here?" Otto finally looked up and stared at Julius with anger clear in his eyes. The tears were visible at the corners of his glaring optics.

The knight looked at Otto with a stern expression. "I'm trying to make you see what I couldn't. What you made me see just then before this one started."

"What's that?!" The angry merchant shouted into Julius's face.

For the first time, Julius's eyes filled with despair and unequal compassion for Otto.

"You're not facing this guilt alone!"

The merchant could only look at the unknightly Julius with shock.

"Everyone needs a bit of time before we see what more wrongs and horrors Subaru faced without any of us helping or knowing of them. He may as well have died a hundred more times because of us."

Otto gritted his teeth and looked down with a few tears flowing down at the memory of his brother's head flying off in a pile of snow.

"But that doesn't mean we must give up on trying to help him."

Otto looked at Julius with face of total defeat.

"What's the point?"

Julius quickly grabbed Otto by his collar and stared him in the eye.

Otto gave an empty defeated stare.

"I dare you to explain." The knight warned in a threatening tone.

"I mean he's been through all of that… He has already seen horrors we could never imagine and dealt with them on his own. He died and maybe even seen us all die with him as well."

Otto's eyes suddenly turned furious and glared straight back into Julius's own.

"Help him with what, Julius-san? You're the knight that was supposed to be the greatest in our kingdom, right? Where were you then?"

"...Ghk!" Julius gripped Otto's collar tightly as his composure began disappearing.

"All those kids and all these deaths, you couldn't stop them. Those cultists would've been running around free of any consequence for their crimes had it not been for Subaru."

As Julius trembled at his incompetence being called out, Otto slowly held the knight by his own collar and glared hauntingly into his eyes.

"If Natsuki Subaru already took care of the problem before you could, what more could _you_ or _I_ ever do to help him?"

The despair ridden merchant extended his arms wide and shouted his rage into Julius's face.

"What can any of us do to help him?! We don't even know what death feels lik-"

*SMACK! *

"Julius!"

"This doesn't concern you Reinhard, please don't get involved."

"You just hit a civilian." The redhead shook his head in disappointment at his friend.

Julius simply snorted and waved his hair elegantly as he got some composure back. "Hmph! A civilian that had already assaulted a royal knight from before. Consider it payback."

Otto looked up from his place on the ground and glared at the knight while rubbing his cheeks.

Julius tightened his fist and looked down at the boy with yellow determined eyes narrowed.

"You won't get away with calling me out on my misgivings in regards to knight Natsuki, "

Reinhard's eyes widened in shock as he heard his colleague speak of Subaru with the title of a knight.

"You should practice what you preach. How could you lose faith and give up on helping him when you've been fortunate enough to be his friend all this time?" Julius growled out fists shaking while glaring at Otto.

The boy glared right back with his own fist clenching in despair.

"Didn't you see how broken he looked?! How can we ever understand him?" Otto full on cried as he glared at Julius. "I-I want to help… but what else could I do?! I have nothing to make him deal with everything he's been through."

Julius gritted his teeth harder and moved to grab the merchant's collar.

"Julius, that is enough!"

In an instant, Reinhard moved between the two and glared at his friend.

Julius paid him no mind and stared at Otto furiously. "You, the one he calls friend, are just going to give up on him." The knight's tone was one of absolute fury. How could this guy just throw away his duty as Subaru's friend like that?!

Otto looked down with trembling cheeks and clenched eyes as Subaru's death played in his mind again and again.

"I won't give up then… I will be the one to help Natsuki Subaru from now on."

"Julius…" Reinhard looked struck by the knight's declaration.

Otto looked up with a small frown.

Julius simply stared at him with an elegant glare. "If you've truly given up on trying then I'll take on your duty as well."

"What are y-"

"I won't give up on Natsuki Subaru's pain. I will help him no matter the pain and horror he has been through." Julius declared with his entire form filled with conviction. Eyes firm and expression telling of his determination to see his words through to the end.

He looked like a soldier ready for war.

Reinhard and Otto could only look at the man in shock and awe.

Julius was even more elegant at that moment than he was before the throne to the kingdom.

Otto looked away with a frown as the knight walked to his seat.

Reinhard remained frozen in place with his head low.

"C-Could I help Subaru as well?" He whispered to himself as the sight of his friend's determination set something akin to shame in his heart.

Did he give up on Subaru too?

"I want to help him… right?" Reinhard was unsure if he wanted to help Subaru or not.

Sure he wanted to be his friend, but after everything Reinhard had seen, he couldn't believe that his guilt would allow him to be a true friend to the boy.

He never understood what a friend's duty was supposed to be.

He couldn't think of anything except his guilt for not being able to save everyone in that village.

He wanted to be greedy and have Subaru's friendship… but was he worthy of it after his incompetence as a hero to save Subaru?

The knight looked down with his teeth gritted in frustration.

"You shouldn't look down like that."

Reinhard's entire form went rigid in shock. He didn't want to look back. He couldn't meet those eyes again.

"I understand how guilty you must feel… But shouldn't let that make you think that you're not a worthy friend to Subaru-dono." Wilhelm slowly patted his grandson's shocked shoulder from behind and walked away.

Reinhard couldn't breath as tears willed up in his eyes.

It was the first time his grandfather had spoken to him with something akin to sincerity in his tone.

* * *

"Was that so hard nyow?"

Wilhelm sighed tiredly and sat down beside the healer.

"I just did what I could to help his confidence." Something he had destroyed a while ago.

Felix shook his head and looked at the old man with sadness. "I don't think you're fooling anyone with this act. You're just too guilt ridden to reconcile with your grandson. It wouldn't be this hard if you just let go of the past and be there for Reinh-"

"I don't like talking about this subject, Felix-sama."

The catboy's mouth instantly turned to a frown as he obeyed.

When ever Wilhelm called him by inciting his higher ranking as a knight and healer meant that the old man was serious.

Felix sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I'll let it go. For noyw~."

"I appreciate that."

"You still thinking about what you saw?" Felix muttered as he looked at the dimly lit screen with forlorn eyes.

The old man looked slightly upset for a second before cooling his expression.

"I would think that everyone in this room was upset by what we've just seen."

"Of course we all are! What I meant was what you thought of that viewing, nayn?!"

The old swordsman just looked down and closed his eyes, his expression, one of grief.

"Subaru-dono… That young lad has truly led a steep road."

Felix couldn't help but want to chuckle at the sheer absurdity. "A road filled with trouble." The healer's face turned to one of sadness and frustration.

"Horrifying and unbelievably painful kind of trouble, Nyan!"

Wilhelm closed his eyes and remembered the scars he saw on Subaru's hand. The man's eyes were filled with anger. His heart clenched in guilt and rage at the prospect of this shining young man to be reduced to such a state.

Felix trembled as he remembered all the bodies he saw on that screen. Had he been in Subaru's position, he wouldn't have ever came back there. He wouldn't ever look any of these people in the eye again. Knowing that their laid a monster and his followers at the end of the road.

Not to mention the many times he saw Subaru freeze to death by some messed up entity that wanted to end the world.

Felix would never be as strong as Subaru Natsuki. That was a fact that the healer accepted plain and simple. Subaru wasn't the weakling… Felix was.

A selfish, disgusting, and self absorbed.

"That's who I am, nyan…" The cat human sighed while looking at the floor in sadness and deep self loathing.

Could he… be one of Subaru's friends too?

* * *

"Beatrice-sama."

A regal short girl turned around from the door she's been glaring at for the past hour and looked at the blue-haired maid before her.

"What is it, I suppose?" The ancient spirit asked in her usual snarky tone.

Rem bit her lip and looked reluctant to speak. But her eyes fired up once again and stared Beatrice with determination.

"Please, Beatrice-sama, tell me everything my hero spoke of when he told you about his nightmares." The maid bowed before the unimpressed spirit with pleading eyes.

"Hmph! Why should Betty reveal her Subaru's secret-"

"Please."

Beatrice looked at the maid with a raised eyebrow.

Rem closed her eyes shut and trembled in place with her head bowing as low as she could to Beatrice.

"Please, I need to know more of what I missed. I need to make up for all the pain my hero had to go through while I was away." As Rem begged and pleaded with the spirit, Beatrice could only glare in disgust.

"You're such a selfish child, maid."

Rem looked up at Beatrice with tears in her eyes.

She was surprised to find that Beatrice was also crying as well.

"You think that you're the only one that can help Subaru?" Beatrice growled out as she glared at her.

Rem stepped back in confusion and shock. "I.."

"He's Betty's Subaru, infact! I'm the one he's been coming to for help and guidance ever since you fell to Gluttony. The boy's troubles have always haunted him through the night and it was Betty's duty to hold his hand for that. What more would you do, maid? Tell me what more could _Rem_ do, that Betty can't, I suppose?!"

Rem only trembled in place as she remembered the scars on Subaru's hand. "Wh-Why did you let him do that then? Why did you just watch him hurt himself like this?" Rem asked in a desperate broken tone.

Beatrice looked down and shook her head as she scowled deeply.

"I stopped him many a time before he cried himself to sleep on my lap asking for the darkness to go away. He… He was in need of something to take his mind of these horrible nightmares. He eventually made Betty promise to not tell anyone she turned a blind eye at least once a week, I suppose."

"...Ghk!" Rem choked in horror at the prospect of her hero suffering through such pain, willingly and of his own accord.

"Subaru-kun has been suffering without me all this time… I wish only to learn of what I missed, Beatrice-sama. I just want to help my hero."

Beatrice stayed silent as she looked at the maid with a tired glare.

Rem looked sad and guilty but also determined.

"You could stop killing yourself in such a stupid manner then."

Both, Spirit and Oni turned their heads to find an angry looking Ram, glaring at her sister in disappointment.

"Sister?" Rem was genuinely frightened as her older sister never gave her such a hate-filled look.

"Oh, so now you care about your useless sissy?"

Rem flinched in shock at her sister's sarcastic and anger filled tone.

The pink maid stepped forward and glared her younger sister down.

"If you truly care about that boy, then you'd be wise to stop sacrificing your own life."

Rem only stared slack jawed as her sister glared at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Have you any idea how many nights Barusu spent at your bedside, telling you made up stories about how he was a respectable man all day long to make you proud."

"Are you insinuating that Betty's Subaru is some kind of pervert?" Beatrice snorted and smirked tiredly at Ram's tough love.

"Hmph! Barusu's true nature well reveal itself to all of you soon." Ram looked down a bit with soft, and dare Rem say it, sad, eyes.

"That man… suffered a lot because of you Rem. Your tendency to just give yourself up like nothing matters forced him to see you die over and over again. Something happened when you lost to Gluttony. I'm more sure than ever after all I've seen that Barusu wouldn't just let you get hurt like that and not do anything about it. It hurt him a lot. Seeing you forgotten and erased while the rest of the world carried on." Ram full on cried as she admonished her sister before Beatrice.

"You're hurting all of us by your self demeaning nature, Rem. So stop it! For the love of the great waterfall, stop thinking that you're a convenience that needs to be used and abused and care about yourself!"

Rem couldn't stop her tears from falling as her beloved sister screamed at her. Everything Ram had said was so true. She was thinking herself as dispensable and usable to make her loved ones' lives easier.

"I'm sorry...sissy…. I-"

"Don't be sorry, Rem… just care about yourself more." Ram quickly took her little sister in a tight hug as she assured herself that she was alive and not killed by the cult.

Rem choked out a sob as she gave into her sister's hug.

How could she make her own blood feel such pain like this? She truly was a slothful one.

Beatrice sighed and shook her head. "Betty wants to hug her Subaru, I suppose." The maid could only sob at the memory of her own little brother freezing and killing the boy without mercy.

Betty well never forgive that from Bubby.

The small girl sniffled and glared hotly at the door in which a darned Half-elf girl carried her contractor and locked the door behind her to have him to herself.

"Selfish, silly girl." Beatrice growled as she wished she could break the door.

* * *

"I bet you're having a load of fun, aintcha?"

Roswaal raised an amused brow at the dogman glaring at him. "Hmmm? And why would I be happy that my camp is falling apaaaart?"

Ricardo snorted and glared away from the clown and watched the crowed of depressed people interact through the theater.

"Dunno, but I bet you're happy they've stopped treating ya like some baddy that can't be trusted for shit."

"Ho ho! I don't think you should be making such daaaangerous claims. You are representing a royal candidate after alllll."

The dogman shrugged and continued to look away from the creepy clown make up wearing man with disgust written all over his furry face.

The twins started blowing raspberries at the clown as they glared at him with mistrust.

Roswaal himself remained smiling and watching the chaos of the despaired crowd.

For a moment…

His eyes narrowed as his fist clenched.

"So after all of that… You really couldn't become like me? Is it strength… or are you just too weak?"

The man's lips slowly turned downward.

* * *

"Where am I?" A small child like voice asked in confusion and fear.

"Frederica-sama! Ram-sama!" The child yelled out for someone to save her from the darkness.

**My apologies, Petra.**

The little girl sniffled and looked up at the dark void's ceiling in confusion.

"S-Screen-chan? Why am I in here? What happened to the rest of the guys? I wanted to see what happened with Subaru!"

**Again, I apologize. But I had to knock you out to stop you from watching with the rest of-**

"Why is that?!" Petra pouted and rudely interrupted the very handsome warden speaking with her.

_**Chuckles…** _ **I had to stop you from watching the rest of the viewing because you wouldn't have handled the scenes that were going to be shown.**

"How do you know?! I'm a grown up already! I could handle the blood and the deaths shown."

**Hmmm, I don't know…**

"Hmph! I could handle anything! All I want is to just be there and help Subaru."

… **Even seeing a monster killing your entire home?**

"Wh-What?"

**That's what everyone else saw in that episode you slept through.**

**Your home was burned down.**

**The entire village was destroyed.**

**You were killed.**

**The other kids were killed.**

**Ram and Rem were dead.**

**Emilia was dead.**

**Subaru was dead.**

**Subaru broke.**

**He could only watch with tears of horror and despair in his eyes.**

**Do you truly want to see all of that, Petra?**

"…"

The little maid was staring into the void with shocked, horrified eyes that were leaking tears of agony with the pain her hero had to go through.

The little girl was overwhelmed with shock at the news of her family and friends getting massacred.

But her pain full on intensified as she thought about how hurt and disturbed Subaru must've become because of these alleged experiences.

The little maid felt her heart give a tug as she remembered the way Subaru had saved her village and singlehandedly took care of the threat with a real awesome pose.

He was so brave and amazing…

and she knew how much pain he was hiding under all of that bravado.

The little girl wiped her tears as she thought about her hero and how much he suffered and had to suffer till now.

The pain.

The horror.

The cruelty of Subaru's life…

"I want to see it all."

**What?!**

The little maid glared with determination into the black space covering her.

"I want to see everything like the rest from now on."

**But-**

"No buts! You must be a dum dum to think that I'm someone who can easily give up on Subaru! If someone as stupid as him can get through this then I can too! I won't fail so you better let me watch everything with the rest of the group!"

**D-Did you just call me dum dum?!**

"Yes, I did! If you think I will let Subaru go through this alone then you're nothing but a big fat dummy!"

…

"…"

**I knew I would get a chance one day.**

"The chance to what?" Petra asked with her determined glare in place and her tone keeping the commanding aura intact as she demanded of the very handsome owner of the voice.

**The chance to punch a child in the face.**

"…"

…

"Please don't hurt me!"

_**Sigh…** _ **I'll let you watch with the rest since you seem to be adult enough… still a rude runt though, but a few rejections of a certain knight's love and you'll be straightened.**

"Um, thank you for understanding my point, Screen-sama, but what do you mean by the last part?"

**Nothing… Just go through that portal to return to the theater.**

**Keep in mind, the other's have finished watching the last viewing you missed so you may be short on the details.**

Although unhappy, Petra nodded her head and swiftly exited the void with a determined glare.

She was ready to prove to the others that she was an adult.

As the girl disappeared and the portal closed behind her… The black void remained silent for a moment.

Before a loud sound of screeching filled it.

A horrifying scream that was ugly and haunting.

**Shit… _sigh_ Fuck me! What is it doing here now?! Those two weren't enough?!**

**We got a holy fucking dragon attacking as well now. Fuck.**

**Just….fuck!**

* * *

The scene played in her head.

That scene played over and over again.

A scene that shattered her heart and made her want to throw up.

"I-I didn't know you went through so much… "

A beautiful Half-elf princess looked down at the sleeping black-haired young man that was laid down on her bed. Some would think it was inappropriate for her to stay in a room with a boy sleeping on her bed.

But the princess was too distraught to care about other people's opinions. She didn't care that others wanted to see him, to stay close to him like she was doing now.

"I'm so selfish…"

The whimper she gave was small and pathetic. Her sobs were all she could give.

"I didn't want them to die…" The lonely girl whimpered into her knight's chest. The haunting sight of the innocent happy villagers she had made friends with getting mulled and murdered just because they lived near a half-elf.

Just because they lived near her.

"I'm so - **Sniff-** so sorry…" Her amethyst eyes could no longer emit tears but her sadness made her heart clench painfully.

The pain overlapped with her immense guilt as she remembered all the bloodied and torn bodies of her friends and the innocent children of the village.

The pain was too much for her. It was too much for Emilia.

The only thing to ease this horrible pain and guilt was the warmth and the rhythmic beats of her knight's chest. Emilia had her arms wrapped around the boy's waist and the side of her head was resting on top of his chest.

"It's so comforting…. To be so close to you… My knight…"

That moment played in her head once again.

The moment where he told her how much he loved and wanted to make her happy.

On a grass field, after he had saved her and everyone else from these dangers.

A moment where those villagers were alive and happy to be saved by their hero.

The moment where she and everyone else saw Subaru as this brave kid that was always there to do the impossible to save his loved ones.

Emilia's empty eyes looked down to the boy's arm. The exposed wounded looking arm.

Her hand moved on its own… touching his scarred skin gently, afraid that somehow she would wake him by her touch.

"Why do you have all these wounds, Subaru?"

Emilia emotionlessly asked as she stared at his arm. Analyzing the scratch marks all over his skin.

"Why would a hero as amazing as you are, resort to such a thing? Harming yourself…. That's not what I expected of you…"

Disgusted, angry, horrified…. Emilia thought all of those things.

But not about Subaru. No. Emilia thought those things about herself.

She now understood how much pain Subaru was hiding. If she couldn't cope with what she had seen become of the village, then how does this boy cope with it?

Emilia's mind raced to all of his deaths. A death that was caused by her incompetence at a loot house, one where he was asking for help in the same hallway while dying of a curse and getting his head caved in by a mace while she slept soundly and warmly in her quarters. One where she was ignorant of his torture in the forest, and one where she failed to contain the situation and let the boy run away to a ledge that gave him the chance to kill himself.

Ignorant of his pain and trauma, she left him alone in her rival's care. She left him alone because she thought the way he treated her was too obsessive. The way he treated her was too uncomfortable to what she wanted of him.

Too embarrassing for her.

She left him on his own.

And he had to see those horrors and face all these painful situations by himself.

Seeing her death was painful. The idea of death scared the half-elf immensely. She didn't want to die.

"But you… You've died a lot of times… so many times… To save us."

The more Emilia thought about what he had to push through… the more she feared Subaru and regretted watching him. She hated how angry he looked. How disgusting his rage was.

But then she saw how scarred he was… How the tears fell from his fury filled eyes as he screamed in rage…

"Those scars on your arms… You've been suffering alone… So alone…"

How could she ever want this boy to stay with her?

She had doubted him, left him, killed and tortured his soul because she didn't trust him.

He wasn't a monster… He dealt with death and the memories of his loved one's deaths as well, he had been killed by his friends and still opted to save them. He had faced a monster and was killed by another just to save the people she couldn't.

This kid was no monster and he was no hero… he was so much more than that.

"Subaru… You are…" Emilia raised her head slowly and carefully to look at the sleeping face of the boy she called her knight.

So gentle and calm his features were. Nothing like that maddened rage-filled expression from before.

"I like you a lot when you're like this…"

When did he ever look this peaceful with her?

"There was that lap pillow…" And that was it.

Subaru was always suffering because of her. Always dying and fighting for her, that he never rests or gets any sort of relief.

"Father Guise… Puck… You faced them because of me too."

She gently caressed his cheek while softly sobbing through her clenched teeth.

She couldn't believe how twisted and broken her mentor looked. She would never forgive Pandora for hurting her sweet Guise so much, but now that she had seen what had become of the man and much less what that insane man had done to her sweet wonderful knight…

Emilia wanted nothing more than to kill Pandora.

She was angry and she would never resort to such violent actions because she wouldn't want to be hunkered down at the same level as those who hate her…

But she had long understood how much of a greedy selfish winch she was.

And she wanted Pandora dead for what happened to her sweet friend and what the witch's actions caused on Subaru as well as the village of Alram.

Emilia also could never forget that part of the blame laid on her. She won't forget that.

The half-elf calmed down her sobbing and sat upon the upper part of the bed to look down at Subaru as she toyed with his hair.

An angry expression found its way on her soft tired face.

"Puck… I hate you…" Emilia growled out as she said words that were once obscene to her.

But after she had witnessed the horrifying way Subaru's head rolled off his shoulders while the cat watched emotionlessly… She could no longer see him as her loving dotting father.

No father would promise their child to kill the entire world after their death…

No father would kill an innocent haunted kid just because he was too weak to protect their child.

The way Subaru died in that frozen landscape as her father watched… it was so haunting to Emilia. Her trust completely shattered as the boy's ice turned neck did.

"I promise to never make a contract with him… He won't hurt you again." Emilia whispered softly as she leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

Puck had betrayed her. He was no longer someone she wanted in her or her knight's lives.

"It hurts me still… I can't just throw away all that he did for me… But I know that you don't approve of these things and actually want to help me be better… Puck doesn't want that. He just wants to keep me in the dark. To threaten and scare away everyone that actually cares about me just because they aren't good enough for him. I can't live with someone like that."

She wished to change Puck to be better. She wished she could help Subaru with all the pain he's been through.

She couldn't do all of those things.

Emilia kissed Subaru's forehead again.

"I won't let you go away. I don't want to be alone."

It was her fault he went through so much pain.

"It's all my fault."

It was her fault he hurts himself and scars himself every night just to get some sort of relief. Self-harm was something Puck always warned her about. She understood what individuals compelled to do such a horrible thing to themselves wanted.

Something to numb the dark thoughts. And the pain they got would make them feel less horrible about themselves.

That day, when Ram joked that Subaru drinks alcohol to numb the stress life had over him, Emilia felt pity and guilt for not helping.

It was a joke and she was proud of her knight for not drinking such beverages.

But then she started noticing how the boy belittles every single complement and praise thrown at him.

"Do you think so little of yourself? Do you think that you're inadequate to be with us? Is that why you made that display at the royal hall? To make yourself noticed?"

Emilia glared and pulled a little on his hair as she demanded an answer from this stupid wonderful boy.

A boy that can't see how amazing he truly was.

"Just because you embarrassed me, doesn't mean that you're not fit to stand with me."

The heartbreaking fact to Emilia was… She understood that there were many more things wrong with this boy sleeping on her bed than she could ever understand.

The pain of dying and watching the horrors of other people you know and love die was something she didn't want to ever experience.

"But you did… Poor boy… You did experience all of them." Emilia rubbed his hair and looked up at the dark room's ceiling with a pained expression as she once again remembered his despair and suffering look before Puck froze him brutally.

She'll never forgive that damn cat.

And she'll never forgive herself for placing Subaru in such a situation.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." Emilia spoke softly and desperately.

She accepted one thing about herself at this moment. As she ruffled his hair, soothing her worries and guilt by being close to him.

Emilia accepted her selfish greedy desire to not be alone and to have Natsuki Subaru serve as her companion and knight.

As the one she truly and full-heartedly was starting to 'love'.

"It's always been you Subaru…" Emilia smiled softly to the boy below as she rested her back on the headboard of her bed.

Her expression then turned to a glare of pure determination and admonishment.

"I may have no right to say this to you. But I promise to never let you do this to yourself again. My knight should never deal with this darkness by hurting himself. I won't stand for it, mister!"

Emilia rolled down his sleeves and glared at him as she stood up from the bed.

"I will keep working to be the queen. To be worthy of this knight. I won't let anyone hurt you. Even yourself." Emilia vowed as she glared down at the sleeping boy on the bed before her.

After all, she did to him. All the pain she caused for him. She was still selfish and greedy to want him to stay with her.

She learned a long time ago that it was alright to be greedy once in a while. From a very rude boy that kept yelling at her in a dark tomb.

"Sorry, I'm not some good-hearted doll that you want me to be-" Emilia smirked softly as she remembered her argument with him in that tomb.

"But I won't let you go… I will keep working to make up for all the pain. For all the horror I caused you."

Her smile turned soft once more as her eyes finally watered with sadness.

"So please, keep holding my hand while I watch what you've been through, alright? I know it's arrogant and disgusting for me to ask this, but you're the one who wanted to be my knight." Emilia giggled softly and sadly let her tears fall.

It was bizarre.

She was sad and happy at the same time.

Sad for all the terrible things she put this boy through. For everything, her beloved had to go through.

Happy that after everything he still wants to stay with her. Warm.

Only Subaru would make her feel like this.

"You're reaaaally something else huh? You cruel man." Emilia wiped her eyes and looked at the mirror.

She looked so disgusting. So gross.

"And as long as I keep him by my side, even after all the pain I put him through… I'm fine with being like this."

The guilt-ridden princess glared at the reflection of her selfish disgusting self and made her promise.

She would help her knight deal with this pain. From now on… he would never be alone of her again.

Emilia slowly lifted the boy in both arms and began carrying him out of the room and to the theater stationed outside.

She couldn't help but giggle at the image of Subaru protesting with a large blush of embarrassment at being carried by her like this.

"I wish you would wake up so I can tease you like this!" Emilia shouted as she carried him bridal style effortlessly and walked out of the room.

* * *

As Emilia slowly opened the door to her room and walked out with Subaru sleeping in her arms, She could only frown sadly at the sight of everyone in the room.

"Oh no…" Petra softly whispered as she looked around and noticed how distraught everyone around her looked. "I'm not sure if I want to ask about what they all saw." the little maid whispered in fear and sadness as she understood the full implication of these horrified, traumatized expressions on everybody's faces.

Subaru was hurt… badly. Her village was probably also…

The little maid shook her head and glared up at the screen.

She will be there for Subaru. She promised.

Grown ups keep their promises.

Emilia slowly placed her potato sack knight on his seat and frowned guiltily at the two girls standing beside her. "I'm so sorry, Beako-chan, Rem-rin…. I took Subaru away from you guys and-"

"It's okay, Emilia-sama." Rem couldn't smile so she kept her head facing the ground and sat down in her seat as her sister's words played through her head.

"It's not okay to me, I suppose! That was Betty's Subaru you took with you, not some doll!Betty deserve to have hugs with her contractor, infact!"

"I'm soooo sorry, Beako! I reeeeeally needed to have him for myself just for a moment." Emilia bowed deeply with a sincere look of guilt to the spirit.

Beatrice relented her anger and changed her pout to a small grunt of upset as she moved over to her useless contractor.

"Um…" Emilia looked at the spirit as she sat down with an unsure and even slightly jealous look.

"Problem, I suppose?" Beatrice asked with a smug smile and raised brow.

Emilia pouted a little but shook her head while keeping her eyes honed on the little spirit.

Beatrice met her with her own while wiggling on her seat and smirking at Emilia.

Emilia pouted further and sat down beside Beatrice.

"He's Betty's contractor, I suppose. It's he's job is to bring me comfort, hmph!" The girl leaned back in her contractor's chest with a content grin, further fueling Emilia as well as Rem's jealousy.

"You're mean, Beako!" The half-elf pout and squeezed Subaru's hand to relieve some frustration. She shouldn't be this jealous! Beako had a right to sit on Subaru's lap anytime she wants… except that this was her knight so he was really Emilia's first…

She squeezed harder.

Rem was just silent as this happened as her mind thinking of how much Subaru had been hurt because of her low self worth.

**Clap! Clap!**

The sound of two claps gained the attention of everyone in the room.

**Alright, everyone back in your seats. We need to finish this arc.**

"A-Are you alright?" Emilia asked as she noticed how rough the screen's voice sounded. As if the person behind was tired out.

**I'm… Fine.**

**Let's just watch…**

Garfiel moved into the room with his sister walking away from him and toward her seat.

The blonde had a tired and angry glare on his face as he blobbed down next to the defeated looking Otto.

"What's yer problem?" He grunted to his brother while looking at the screen hatefully.

"I hate this so much…" Otto sighed and admitted.

Garf could only agree with somber eyes.

"I don't think everyone is in the mood right now… but aren't we going to discuss what might happen in this one…" Reinhard asked with a nervous look.

Most of the cast remained silent or looked at the knight in confusion.

"I think we should just watch… We're not in the mood at the moment." Ricardo suggested from his seat, making almost everybody nod with him.

**Alright, it's here.**

"Let's see how the boy deals in this one." Frederica whispered in dread.

Emilia held her knight's hand tight with an angry pout on her face. She was determined to see what pain she has caused on him.

**Season 1 Episode 9 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.**

**The scene opens up to reveal Wilhelm talking to a formal dressed blonde man at the front of Crusch's mansion.**

**"If Crush-sama's goal should be attained, I'm sure it would suit your desires, Wilhelm-dono. I expect the best." The blonde man smiled to Wilhelm sincerely.**

"So you were planning on conversing with Fellow without my camp's alliance? Why did you ask for us then?" Anastasia mused as she recognized the blonde man instantly.

Crusch shook her head and kept glaring at the screen. "It wasn't I who prepared separate deals between the guild and our two camps. It was Natsuki Subaru."

Anastasia frowned deeply at the duchess' answer.

"So he prepared the negotiations based on his loops… thats…" Anastasia clenched her fists in anger. "Such a disgusting ability."

Crusch heard her whisper and commented. "You still want him under your banner? Even knowing how cruel such a power is?" The noble lady had a tone akin to a growl as her fiery orbs glowed at Anastasia.

The merchant head looked at Crusch with small scowl on her face. "The boy would be useful nonetheless since he has other worldly knowledge. Your camp isn't concerned about the economy or the advancements that could be made in our society using this kid."

"And you think that he would want to be used like a tool instead of helping the people be free from tyranny?" Crusch growled out with a stern look of disgust.

"Hmph! The boy is smarter than he looks, he must realize that money and opportunity rules over all. At least… he wouldn't need to die when he's with me."

Crush's eyes widened as Anastasia turned to the screen with a hardened serious look.

The duchess didn't expect such a sentiment from the opportunistic merchant.

**The two older men instantly looked to their side to find a black haired young man with sharp eyes walking into the mansion's grounds toward them while holding the hand of a worried looking blue-haired maid.**

**"My, how unusual it is to see you!" The blonde man commented and smiled to the black haired boy.**

**"My apologies. I am the treasurer of the capital's merchant guilt. My name is Russell Fellow. It's a pleasure to meet you, "**

**Russell slowly raised his head and smirked mysteriously to the black haired young man.**

**"Natsuki Subaru-dono."**

**The boy said nothing…**

**His face was obscured…**

"H-How did he know Subaru's name?" Emilia asked while feeling intensely worried about her knight's face being hidden.

Garfiel still looked away even if the screen didn't show his captian's face. The blonde boy didn't want to see that anger again.

"He's a powerful politician, Emilia-sama. He already had his sights on Subaru-kun because the boy seemed like an easy opportunity to get closer to another one of the camps. Subaru did proclaim he was your knight infront of the crown after all."

Everyone lamented on Roswaal's words in silence as the morbidness of him not talking with his accent and sounding quite disgusted as he glared at the image of the man on screen was weirding everyone out.

"So he seeks to use Big bro and scam him? Reinhard, no more deals with that guy."

"I did warn you lady Felt. That man is very shre-"

"No more deals with that guy."

"I understand, Felt-sama." Reinhard realized how serious his lady was as she glared hatefully at the man on screen.

He wished he could feel that intensely for his friend.

Emilia just frowned deeply and caressed Subaru's hand. "No one will use my knight when I get him back." She growled out silently while watching the screen with pure adamant anger.

**As the blonde man left on his carriage, Subaru, Wilhelm and Rem watched as it left the grounds of the estate.**

**"Wilhelm-san, who was that?" Subaru asked with a bored tone as he continued looking at the moving carriage.**

**"Russell Fellow. He is, despite what he said, a shrewd man with dealings in all of the capital's inner and outer financial matters." The older man answered stoically and turned to the boy.**

**"Now, I was just about to head back inside… "**

**The frozen youngman finally turned to face Wilhelm… face still hidden from view.**

**"Do you have something to say?" The old butler asked while staring at Subaru intently.**

**Rem glanced at her love with worry in her eyes.**

**_Opening_ _T_ _heme 2: Paradisus-Paradoxum_ **

"Why can't we see Subaru's face, I suppose?" Beatrice asked in concern.

"I believe it has something to do with what happened in his last loop." Crusch mused sadly as she remembered the events that led to many in the crowed grimacing and closing their eyes in sadness.

Petra looked around her and nodded her head with a small frown on her face. She may need to thank that screen guy for keeping her from watching with them.

"S-Subaru wasn't able to move because of shock in the last one… I don't think he could just get out of such a mental state that easy, nyan." Felix pointed out with a nervous and a little scared of what he will see next. The bodies he saw of the children and the twisted Rem haunted him and sent shivers through his body every time he imagined them.

"Subaru-san's rage forced him to get a grip I guess." Otto muttered from the side with a guilty upset look on his face.

Garf grimaced and shook his head as he remembered the last face his cap'n made.

**The scene changes to show that Subaru had requested an audience with Crusch and her camp.**

**Making him sit before her desk with all of Felix, Wilhelm and Rem present beside them both.**

"I'm guessing this didn't happen?" Felt asked while keeping watch on the screen.

Crusch shook her head while looking at the scene with fear. 'If he died in this loop… Could it be that I didn't help him, again?'

The lady cursed herself and held a hand to her chest as he body shook in anger and grief.

Her twisted since of politics may have led this boy to get killed… alone.

Again.

"Damn…" Wilhelm cursed as well as he understood how these events play out. His fist shook as he realized that the boy will get killed again because he had no support. He really hoped that Crusch would at least help the young man in this one with anything.

**"Some people calling themselves the Witch's Cult plan to attack Roswaal's domain in three days. I want to ask for your help in stopping them." Subaru laid out his plan with an obscure expression.**

"Oh, so he did ask you in this one." Anastasia held a finger to her chin and frowned. 

"Could that mean that Subaru already made the deal with Crusch-sama and moved to take on Sloth immediately?" Julius asked in hope and reluctance as he noticed some key differences in the details.

"I don't think so, He went to arrange a meeting with my faction first." Anastasia shook her head and looked at Crusch suspiciously.

"Th-That means he died even with Crusch-sama's army backing him." Rem whispered in heartbreak as she held her love's hand.

Crusch kept her head down.

"So he died with Crusch's army and decided to add more numbers to his cause so he went to my lady and made a deal with her!" Tivey shouted with happiness as he rejoiced not having anymore deaths shown.

Rem frowned and looked at Crusch with a little bit of suspicion. "If it was that easy… then why was he so adamant on running away?" Rem asked while tearing up at the memory of her hero's defeated rant about how much he hated himself. Something else made him feel like this.

"I won't help him…"

Everyone turned to Crusch with wide eyes. Felix's hopeful look turned to one of despair as he remembered as well.

The lady was looking down at her knees with a guilt ridden face.

"What do ya mean?" Garfiel asked in alarm.

Crusch seemed to crumble in on herself as she looked away from Emilia's worried glance.

"He… He still hadn't made contact with the Whale…"

Anastasia's eyes widened as did Julius.

Crusch's eyes lost all light as she realized. "The only reason I decided to help Natsuki Subaru was because he knew where I could find the whale."

Otto slowly turned to the screen with an outraged shocked look. "So you'll leave him…" He whispered, shocked and horrified.

Beatrice, Rem and Emilia just stared at Crusch for a moment before their eyes fell on the boy between them.

**"I see. So they have made their move." Crusch commented with a frown.**

**"It seems so. Of course, from the moment Emilia-sama, a half-elf, entered the scene, we foresaw something like this happening." Felix spoke from the side.**

**"I understand the situation. My next question is why you chose me to assist you."**

**"Because, to be honest, you seem the most likely to help right now. You've helped me and Rem-"**

Crusch just looked down and get her eyes closed. She knew that she won't look good in here.

**"Don't misunderstand. I helped you two because I was contracted to do so. If you wish to negotiate, you need to show me what I stand to gain. Otherwise, there is nothing to negotiate. If, with my assistance, you can eliminate the threat posed by the Witch's Cult, what would my profit be? Tell me that."**

"He has nothing to give right now… So if he was refused in here…" Julius slammed his fist on the handle of his chair in frustration.

"That is why he used the white whale in his deal with us… he learned from this loop." Wilhelm concluded with his grip on his own handle tightening.

**Subaru remained silent for a split second.**

**"If you help me out with this problem, I'll owe a huge debt to your camp."**

**"Should I accept that proposal, it would mean Emilia drops out of the royal selection. You understand that?"**

Emilia's eyes widened in betrayal.

"I-I…" Crusch closed her eyes tightly in shame.

**Subaru's face wasn't completely shown, but his mouth was shown forming into an expression of shock.**

"Why can't we see the boy's face?" Priscilla asked in annoyance. She was paying no mind to the betrayal and pain being felt across the room.

**"What did you expect? To place your own domain's survival in the hands of another lord calls into question your ability to rule the nation. With that in mind, I ask you again… If you incur a debt to me through this deal, it will mean the elimination of Emilia's camp from the race. Are you sure that's what you want?" Crusch stared intently at the boy.**

Emilia clenched her fists tightly as the words echoed in her head. They were true. Had she been strong enough, Subaru wouldn't have to suffer so these countless dead bodies and the horror of death because of her spirit's stupid ignorance.

"Maybe… I'm really not ready to be queen.What kind of queen would bring such pain and despair to a boy that just wants to help her?" Emilia whispered in guilt and sadness as she realized how heartbreaking this well be for Subaru.

**Subaru's mouth shows the boy hesitating for a bit.**

**"Even so… I still want your help. If she dies, everything ends, anyway."**

"He agreed?!" Otto shouted in surprise.

"Subaru…" Emilia looked down and nodded her head. It was his best action at the moment… but she couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed.

**"I understand. In that case, the Karsten family will lend you no assistance whatsoever."**

"Why though? He was willing to do what you wanted." Al mused.

Crusch just shook her head and refused to meet Emilia's eyes.

**"Huh?"**

**"First of all, the condition of Emilia's withdrawal, which you offered in desperation as an advantage to me, carries no weight in this negotiation."**

"Why is that?" Felt glared slowly at the lady.

Crusch simply kept her head low and gritted her teeth.

**"But why? Isn't removing one of your rivals enough compensation?!"**

**"Are you really not aware? Emilia's elimination from the royal selection will happen with or without my involvement."**

"What…" Rem slowly raised a hand to her mouth as she caught the meaning.

"Don't tell me…" Otto glared at the duchess.

Emilia had tears of betrayal in her eyes as she watched in disbelief.

**Subaru's body is shown shaking… his face is still hidden.**

**"Then you'll just let the Witch's Cult slaughter all the people of that village in Roswaal's domain?!"**

**"Don't change the subject, Natsuki Subaru. It is Emilia who lacks the power to protect that domain, and Emilia whose people will die for her incompetence. Not me."**

"That is a fair point to make. But after what we saw happen to the villagers… " Anastasia shook her head and winced at the messed up situation.

Emilia nodded her head as she agreed in silence with the on screen Crusch. She was truly incompetent as a lord and as a liege.

**Subaru's fist began shaking.**

"Uh-oh!" Petra watched in alarm and worry. She didn't think this will go well if Subaru blows up.

**"B-But isn't it wrong to know people will die and not stop it?! If you have the power to save them, why wouldn't you?!"**

**Felix growled and stepped forward with an angry glare. "Hey! I've heard enough of-"**

**Crusch raised a hand. "It's fine. Allow me to correct one idea you have. Say the Witch's Cult does make a move. That what you say comes to pass. However, the problem comes afterward."**

**"Afterwards?"**

**"It's simple. How do you know when and where they will attack?" Crusch asked while staring at him critically.**

Garfiel winced as did many in the crowd around him. "Damn, she does have a poin'."

"Subaru can't tell her how he obtained such information so Crusch-sama will remain suspicious of him." Wilhelm shook his head in frustration.

Crusch bit her lip and glared at the floor. "So that's why he lied about the phone detecting the whale's location… He had to overcome me as an obstacle as well." The noble lady slowly raised her head and looked at the screen with a guilt ridden expression as she realized that she contributed to the boy's suffering.

**Subaru's face, still hidden, was reflected on the tea before him to show him struggling to come up with an answer.**

**"Th-That's…"**

**"If you are a member of the Witch's Cult, it would make sense." Crusch mused to herself loudly.**

"This is making Crusch-sama look bad…" Felix gritted his teeth as he understood and hated the reaction of his mistress on screen.

"That's the logical conclusion I suppose." Beatrice shook her head with a worried expression.

**"That's bull-" Subaru was shown gritting his teeth with the rest of his face hidden.**

**Rem decided to cut in. "Crusch-sama, please don't make jokes. Of course Subaru-kun isn't a member of the Witch's Cult."**

**"Really? Given what he said, if he can't explain how he knows these details, I can draw no other conclusion. Have you never sensed any such inclination in him?"**

**"Never." Rem answered immediately and coolly.**

**Crusch stared at the maid for a moment and looked down. "Regardless, I cannot lend assistance to Emilia- "**

**But the lord was interrupted.**

**"The Witch's Cult is coming!" Subaru shouted making all in the room stare at him in alarm.**

**"They're going to slaughter everyone in the village!" Subaru growled in anger and despair as the images of Alram's bodies played before him. His body trembled but his face was still hidden from view.**

Emilia frowned in sympathy and pity for her knight's struggle.

Petra gasped in shock and horror and began trembling in agony as she witnessed her entire family and home slaughtered and bleeding.

**"Kill them…" He growled out as his fists shook. "We just have to kill them! All we have to do is kill every single bastard in that cult!"**

"Cap'n…"

"Subaru…"

Julius and Garfiel glared heatedly at the way their comrade and brother was ranting and shouting.

"He's lost and angry." Wilhelm uttered and closed his eyes in guilt.

**Subaru's face was shown to the screen to reveal an angry, dilated intense look that held no small amount of insanity and rage.**

**"That will solve everything! Everything!"**

"Disgusting." Priscilla spat out, her scowl large and deep.

Garfiel slammed his fist in the ground, wishing to have been there to knock some sense into him.

Rem held a hand to her chest. Seeing her hero falling into rage and insanity like this was so painful. "Subaru-kun… No…"

Beatrice hugged her contractor and nuzzled her head into his chest, refusing to look at the screen. "Not my Subaru, infact." She muttered while sniffling softly.

Emilia's eyes grow dimmer as her hand squeezed the boy's own.

Petra's eyes widened in shock. "Subaru! Why do you look so evil?!" The little maid found it more than heartbreaking. To her… this was…

**Subaru stood up and glared at Crusch with his glowing furious eyes.**

**"You get that, right?" He stepped closer with his glare in place. "We can't let those bastards live! I'm going to kill them!"**

"Damn, he's looking really scary right now." Ricardo winced at his comrade's stare.

"He's evil!"

"Barusu's rage… It's uglier than his true self." Ram scowled at the scene.

A clown beside her was humming to himself while watching with a smile. "This is the attitude you should've had when coming to me at my teacher's tomb… " Roswaal's smile turned into and deep hateful scowl.

"So how the fuck did you fix yourself?!" Roswaal growled in anger and frustration.

**Subaru slowly got down on the floor and placed his forehead down to Crusch.**

**"Please help me!" Subaru pleaded with tears in his eyes.**

**Crusch's eyes only narrowed at the pathetic display.**

**"Is this why you behave as you do?"**

**Subaru opened his eyes and looked up at the noble.**

**"Your hatred for the Witch's Cult… Is that your real reason for approaching Emilia?"**

"If Subaru could just explain himself a bit better without seeming suspicion or insane…" Reinhard said with a grimace.

"I think he's just angry right noyw." Felix looked down in sadness.

"Of course, he's angry." Ram snorted and turned away from the screen.

**"No! I-"**

**"What else could one call that glint in your eyes but murderous intent?"**

**Subaru's shaking eyes widen with rage and fury.**

**"Are you suggesting I'm using Emilia as a pretense of revenge against them?!" The boy slammed his hand to the floor and his glare grew more intense and diabolical.**

**"My hatred has nothing to do with how evil they are! They can't be allowed to live! That's why we have to kill every one of them! That will save everyone!"**

**Subaru ranted with his eyes glowing with murderous rage. He stood up to the shocked and slightly disturbed crowed of four around him.**

**Unlike the maid and her knights, Crusch was only staring at the fiery boy with a look of determination.**

**"I'm certain I told you, Natsuki Subaru, that if your own lie doesn't fool you, it won't deceive others."**

**Subaru began panting heavily. "Why…"**

**"You don't know why? Because you haven't once said… That you want to save Emilia."**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Subaru's face turned to one of shock and despair in realization.**

"So you were trying to help him realize a better way to go about this other than rage and slaughter." Anastasia commented with eyes wide in understanding.

"So she was trying to help Subaru… " Emilia uttered while slowly turning to the noble lady with a look of understanding.

Crusch just closed her eyes in guilt, unable to look Emilia in the eye.

Rem looked away from Crusch with a sad frown. She was confused on whether to be angry at the lady for not helping her hero or sympathize with her since Rem had done much worse to the boy than Crusch ever well.

**The silence in the room was deafening as all stared at Subaru.**

**The boy began stepping closer to the desk Crusch was setting.**

**He would've been within arms reach of the lady if it wasn't for a tall man intercepting him.**

**Subaru looked up to find a stoic elegant Wilhelm looking down at him.**

**"I cannot allow you to come closer."**

**Subaru looked to his side when he felt his sleeve being pulled. "Subaru-kun, please calm down."**

**The boy looked at the maid with defeat written on his face.**

**"I can generally tell when the person I'm speaking with is lying. I'm quite proud of the fact that I have never been deceived in negotiations."**

**Subaru looked confused as Crusch stood up and stepped closer to him.**

**"Speaking from those years of experience, I can say you aren't lying."**

**"Well, then…" Subaru tried to speak but Crusch cut him off with a glare.**

**"** **You adamantly believe that your rantings are true. That is nothing short of madness, Natsuki Subaru.** **"** **Crusch delivered with confidence.**

"Yeah, I would think that too." Felt agreed while biting her lip in anger and frustration.

"He's a guest… I should've done more to help…"

"Crusch-sama…" Felix's ears dropped in sadness at the state of pure self loathing his lady seemed to have fallen in.

**Subaru could only shake from his anger with wide intense eyes. He started biting his lip so hard it drew blood.**

**"Felis, heal his lip." Crusch ordered from her place.**

**"Don't bother! Rem, let's go." Subaru wiped the blood away and began turning to the door.**

**"Do you have anywhere else to turn?" Crusch inquired sternly.**

**Subaru didn't turn. "I hope you become a great ruler. The kind of dictator who abandons the weak." With that, Subaru left the room.**

**Before she could follow him, Rem bowed to the noble and her knights in the room.**

**"I thank you in my master's stead for the care you have given us."**

Crusch was so heartbroken at what Subaru had said she bit her lip just as hard as he did and drew blood down her chin.

"Crusch-sama!" Felix quickly healed the lady's cut with tears falling from his eyes.

"Crusch-sama, you needn't blame yourself. The situation in the loop is different from ours. We didn't know that Subaru-dono had lived through such horrors, you were liable to make that decision regardless. It's I who should've at least understood him better, since I had the same blood thirst for the whale." Wilhelm bowed his head solemnly and admitted his sin of ignoring Subaru's pain in the loop.

The noble lady stared at the ground once more, her eyes dim. "Raise your head Wilhelm-dono. It is I, who shall be shamed for hurting our ally today."

Crusch turned slowly to the half-elf and Oni maid infront of her and bowed her head in shame.

"Emilia-sama, I've failed you as an ally and as a friend. Please see to it that my punishment fits the pain I will cause Subaru Natsuki."

Emilia could only stare with wide eyes at the lady bowing to her.

"Crusch-sama, No! What if she makes you drop out of the race?!" Felix shouted in shock.

"Then it would be a small price to pay for Subaru's pain."

"Lady Crusch…" Julius whispered in shock and solemn respect at the headstrong candidate and the dedication to her morals.

"Oh, now this is interesting! How far have your 'respect' for the boy made you fall, oh proud _Crusch-sama~_ " Priscilla smirked sadistically and watched with mirth in her eyes.

"I guess that's what happens when you focus too much on idealism instead of reality." Anastasia sighed and looked away from the woman sitting beside her. "You were a good opponent I guess, I enjoyed our deals." The merchant cheerfully added while hiding her frown behind her scarf.

Felt just looked on without a care for Crusch's situation. Had it been her that was punishing the duchess, Felt would have made her drop all she owns and holds dear in life to the poor just to make the noble feel the pain she wants to inflict on the people of the kingdom after she becomes queen.

Especially since this one hurt Subaru…" Hmph! One less noble, I guess."

Reinhard looked down and felt truly sorry for his grandfather and his mistress's situation.

"Noooow this is a lucky break, isn't iiiiit! By remoooving this one from the race, our camp is muuuuuch closer to the foretold destiny." Roswaal clapped with delight.

"No one is asking you!" Felix shouted in rage and tears.

"Yeah, shut up!" Garfiel surprisingly stood up and growled threateningly at the clown. The boy was angry at Crusch's situation. He admired the lady for her guts and will but he truly disliked that his brother was going to die once again so he wanted to take his frustrations out on something.

Crusch remained bowed before Emilia's seat. She ignored everyone and waited for her punishment.

"You want me to punish you?" Emilia looked down at the green haired princess with confusion and pity in her amethyst eyes.

"Yes, Emilia-sama. Please make sure I pay for my sin."

"Why?" Emilia asked in hurt tone, unable to look at Crusch like this. This wasn't her confident friend.

"Because I left you to die. I let the boy who clearly couldn't protect himself and that you left under my protection to go on his own because I saw it an opportunity to eliminate you from the race." Crusch's fists shook as tear droplets fell on the floor.

"Please… I can't live with this over me."

Rem felt her heart shatter as she recognized the guilt ridden tone. It was just like hers when she learned of what pain she had caused to Subaru.

The maid looked at the half-elf pleadingly but Emilia was glaring at Crusch heatedly. 

"Is that how you see it?That you were purposefully sending Subaru to his death without help to ensure mine?" Emilia sternly inquired.

In the silence, Crusch trembled. "Yes."

The duchess answered while keeping her head down low as she waited for her dreams and ambitions to be crushed underneath Emilia's foot.

Everyone watched in silence as Emilia glared coldly at the green haired girl. Priscilla licked her lips in excitement as she hoped to see the half-elf humiliate the proud Karsten heir.

Rem felt really horrible watching this without interfering to help her friend she was about to plead for Crusch's behalf.

Felix watched with tears of defeat and shame.

Wilhelm kept his gaze down and away from his lady's worst moment. She might not be his lady anymore in a few minutes but he will serve the Karsten head for the rest of his life. She was the only one to help him find solace for his beloved… along with a nasty eyed boy.

Beatrice couldn't careless about what happens to this winch that had killed Subaru… she kept hugging the boy and watched with no emotion.

Emilia sighed tiredly, breaking the long held silence.

"Crusch-sama, please raise you head."

The duchess refused and kept bowing her head. "I have no right to look you in the eye aft-"

"Look up, please." Emilia softly ordered.

Crusch's tearful face slowly raised up for all to see. The proud honey colored eyes that were once shinning were now dimmed and strained, filled with tears of shame and guilt.

Emilia's own eyes were filled with sympathy and understanding.

"Crusch… Do you know how Subaru spoke of you when we got back from the capital?"

The lady stayed silent as she stared at the half-elf.

Emilia shook her head and smiled a little.

"He had nothing but amazing things to say about you."

Crusch's eyes widened… Her blessing must be broken… "Surly not…"

Emilia nodded her head and recounted with a thoughtful look. "I remember that whenever you came up in conversation, he would always praise both you and Wilhelm with a reeeally admiring tone. I think he may look up to you two." Emilia giggled a bit while ruffling the boy's hair.

Crusch's eyes were saucers as she uttered in disbelief. "B-But I refused to help him!"

Emilia nodded her head, "And you had a good reason to. Subaru isn't in the right state of mind and as a stranger, you had every right to question him."

Crusch closed her eyes in shame. "But he remembers what I did to him… "

Emilia gave a smile at this. "He says that you're an awesome leader."

Crusch immediately stared at the elf eyes wide.

"Huh?"

"When we were in the carriage after Subaru saved us. He was gushing about how awesome you commanded the army against the whale with stars in his eyes. When we got back and found you and Rem… He was devastated.He kept asking Felis how you were doing after every time he checked on Rem."

"Yes! Yes! Subaru-kyun asked about you everytime he saw Felis in Rem-chan's room." Felix replied honestly and cheerfully trying to get his lady's hope back.

Crusch looked shocked at this. She did blush a bit.

The duchess slowly looked up at Emilia with an unsure look.

Emilia smiled warmly and stood up from her seat. "Right!" She clapped her hands cheerfully and pointed at Crusch.

"I have decided what your punishment will be." Emilia announced while smirking at the lady.

Everybody leaned forward in anticipation. Crusch closed her eyes and prepared herself.

Roswaal and Priscilla both snorted and looked away.

"Such bullshit."

"Stupid elf."

"Ruining the fun."

"Cunt."

As the two whispered insults hatefully at Emilia for wasting such a delicious opportunity to crush Crusch beneath her white boot and giving them something truly entertaining to watch, Emilia herself continued to piss them off by her next demand.

"I want you to stand up and sit down in my seat."

Crusch looked at Emilia as if the half-elf was talking Pakistani. (The duchess was confused)

Emilia giggled and nodded her head.

The noble lady slowly and cautiously walked through her row, passing both of her knights, and moved down to the front row where Emilia was standing and waiting for her with a smile.

Sighing and slowly stepping closer to the half-elf, Crusch finally had the courage to glance at Subaru.

'He's kind of cute when he's asleep.'

Emilia nodded at her again, signaling the duchess to do what was told of her.

Crusch slowly and awkwardly placed herself in Emilia's seat. Right beside the knight.

Blushing and feeling quite uncomfortable, Crusch looked at Emilia, pleadingly asking for the next step.

The half-elf was merciful as she smiled warmly and issued her next command.

"Now wrap your arms around my knight, and give him a hug."

"...Ghk!" Crusch blushed beet red as she wished to have been executed instead of this.

Wilhelm instantly held the outraged Felix and muffled his voice with a bowtie.

"I should be the one sitting there!" Felt shouted in outrage.

Anastasia shrugged and looked on to the farce in boredom. She was frowning in annoyance at how close Crusch's arm was to the boy.

Otto and Garfiel just stared at the sheer number of women huddling around Subaru with haunted faces.

Garf slowly turned to his brother and asked the question that well one day unite Demi-humans and humans together on a cultural journey.

"Otto… Is that what happens if you have a long thick-"

"No! No! No! NOOOOO! NO. Don't ask me that question"

"-Personality… What's wrong with ya?!"

Back to the blushing Crusch slowly moving her arms around Subaru's shoulder, stiffly edging closer to him and having her body leaning on his.

The lady slowly relaxed into her onesided hug with the man that made her heart warm. The sheer euphoria of drowning warmth she was feeling was indescribable.

"This is incredible." Crusch whispered softly and tightened her hug while sitting properly.

She felt whole for the first time in while. A long while.

Having this boy by her side like this… it just felt right.

"I hope you're having fun, I suppose."

"Shouldn't you be getting punished? I mean it looks like you're having fun."

Crusch could only blush harder and instantly shoot off the boy and jump out of Emilia's seat after hearing Anastasia's and Beatrice's snarky comments.

Emilia smiled warmly and nodded to Crusch. "I hope you're feeling well, Crusch-san."

The lady managed to calm her nerves and heart after that hug and breathed deeply. "Yes, Emilia-sama… Thank you."

Emilia nodded her head and smiled, showing that there were no hard feelings.

Although sad that she couldn't stay beside the knight to be longer, Crusch understood that this was a one time thing and began moving away in disappointment.

As both girls moved to take their respective seats, Crusch was stopped from walking up to her row with Felix and Wilhelm by Rem.

"Crusch-sama wait!"

The duchess turned to look at a smiling standing Rem.

"You could sit in my seat, Crusch-sama. I think you need it more than me right now."

Crusch's eyes widened in surprise. "I wouldn't want to take your place beside Subaru-sama-"

"I insist." Rem bowed curtly with the him of her dress raised.

She was smiling warmly.

Crusch looked unsure of what to do as she was truly wanting to take the opportunity. She looked at Emilia and Beatrice.

One was beaming at her warmly while the other was just nuzzling Subaru's neck like a cat disinterestedly.

Glancing at her knights, She couldn't see Felix anywhere, but she did see Wilhelm raising a thumps up for her.

His hand was vibrating for some reason.

Shrugging Crusch bowed her head in respect and smiled excitedly. "Thank you, Rem-san."

The maid nodded her head and moved to sit where Crusch was sitting. Behind Subaru.

She was aware of what she gave up. But she knew how much Crusch needed to feel closer to Subaru right now.

The duchess slowly sat down beside Subaru's left side and looked around as if she was in a foreign land.

She slowly and awkwardly… Held the boy's hand in her gloved one. She squeezed a bit.

Crusch never felt such pleasure and comfort.

"Thank you… Emilia-sama, Rem-sama."

Both girls beamed in satisfaction at the truly beautiful smile Crusch had.

The green haired princess leaned back in her seat and kept her hand on Subaru's with a smirk of confidence.

**Change scene to Rem speaking with Subaru in a room at an inn inside the capital city.**

**"What well we do? If what you say is true, we have little time."**

**Subaru quickly turned to the maid in surprise. "'If' it's true?"**

**Rem ignored him and carried on. "We have little time. Shall we return to Roswaal-sama's mansion?"**

**"No, there's not much the two of us could do by going back there now. There aren't enough of us. What the hell is Roswaal doing?" Subaru asked in thought.**

**"Roswaal-sama has been required to visit some officials within the domain. He will be staying with them for a few days."**

"I doubt that's the truth, I suppose." Beatrice called out as the rest of the Emilia camp, minus Ram looked back up at the smirking clown.

"You bastard…" Garfiel growled hatefully, making Julius and Reinhard glare at the clown.

"So he made many more crimes against Subaru." Reinhard muttered softly.

"Just you wait." Julius vowed as he turned back to the screen.

Roswaal shrugged at all the boys giving him attention.

"I feel like I belong~"

**"That's why he can't do anything about the attack? Then we won't get anywhere unless we can bring reinforcements… What about Reinhard? Wouldn't he help us?" Subaru asked with hope in his eyes.**

**Rem looked down in disappointment. "He said yesterday that he would be away from the capital for a while on a courtesy call."**

**Subaru slammed his hand on the window. "Damn it! Why are you all so useless?!"**

Reinhard looked down along with Felt as they remembered how much the boy he had to suffer.

"Damn! Where the hell was I?!" Felt asked while glaring at the floor.

**Seeing how frightened Rem was looking at him, Subaru quickly cooled his anger and looked down. "Tomorrow, we'll have to look for someone else to help us. You head to the knights' station. I'm going to talk to one of the other candidates."**

**"Very well."**

"Oh, which one will it be?" Anastasia perked up with interest.

**Scene change to a golden palace.**

**"The Witch's Cult?"**

**The screen pans to show Subaru standing before Priscilla as she sat on her throne.**

"Ahhhh, Shit!" Al cursed as he saw what will happen way before it will be shown to him.

"This is not gonna end will." Otto growled, angry that his friend was so desperate he would ask this bitch.

"Subaru…" Emilia clenched her knight's hand and kept her grip firm. She didn't like the fact that he went to this woman to ask for help.

Crusch was thinking the same thing as she kept her hand firmly locked with the boy's and glared at the screen while cursing her stupid otherworldly self for pushing the boy away and making him go to this winch.

The fiery princess herself smirked underneath her fan and leaned forward to enjoy the show.

**"Yes. If left alone, they'll hurt lots of people. Emilia won't be their only victim. I want to defeat them before that happens! That's why I-"**

**"Hahahahah! Amusing! You are amusing! Of course. Any jester who makes it this far has mastered his act." Priscilla smirked high from her golden throne at the boy.**

"Disgusting, I suppose." Beatrice growled as she glared at the woman.

Emilia, Rem and Crusch did the same.

**"Wh-What's so funny about this?!"**

**"I can appreciate your desperation, but you haven't thought things through. In trying to aid your ally, you corner them, benefiting the enemy, and lose all control. You're better off dying." Priscilla smiled warmly and stood up from her seat. "In fact, I could just lop off your head for you right now." She quickly picked up her fan and placed it under his chin. "Still, even in the face of such harsh treatment, the devotion you show for your master, at least, is commendable. So…"**

**The fiery princess stepped back and grinned sadistically at the boy.**

**"I will give you an opportunity."**

**"A-An opportunity?" Subaru asked in surprise.**

**"Yes, an opportunity. What you would call a chance. " The lady pushed Subaru and made him fall on his behind infront of her.**

**Subaru looked up and found her raising her bare foot in the air while looking at him.**

**"Lick it." Came her simple order.**

"You fucking bitch!" Frederica shouted in outrage.

Many in the audience cursed the lady on the screen.

Emilia and Crusch stared wide eyed in shock, furious at the scene.

Ram actually glared hatefully at the Priscilla that was beside her.

**"Huh?"**

**"Crawl on the floor, savor the shame and humiliation, and like a wretched beast, like a baby suckling on its mother's teat, lick my foot. If you can do that, I'll consider your proposal. If you don't want to, that's fine. If you'd rather favor your minuscule pride and abandon the mistress you wagged your tail for to the wasteland, then fine. Either choice you make will entertain me." Priscilla looked down with uncharacteristic glee as she waved her bare foot infront of the boy.**

"I hate this bitch." Felt growled in anger and fury.

Petra looked down and bit her lip in rage.

"Fuck 'ff damn lady!" Garfiel growled in outrage at the way his Cap'n was treated.

Otto and Julius looked away instantly. They knew what was coming… they both understood the state Subaru was in.

Desperation.

**Subaru looked down and thought back to his fight with Emilia.**

**With shame and despair, the boy conceded. "F-Fine."**

"Cap'n no!" Garfiel screamed and slammed his fist on the handle in shame.

Wilhelm and Reinhard looked away with glares and disappointed glances clear on their faces.

The girls all looked at the screen in shock and disgust.

All the girls.

Except for Priscilla… she was smiling smugly.

**Priscilla looked on with her fan hiding her face and watched as the boy held her foot softly and slowly moved it to his mouth.**

**Once his lip were grazing her foot, her fan moved away to reveal a disgusted glare on her face. "I guess you really are just an insignificant man!"**

**Kicking him across the room, Priscilla glared with disgust at the boy.**

**"What you just displayed was neither loyalty nor devotion. It's something more filthy, like a dog's dependence or a pig's greed. You lazy pig who knows only how to want! A pig's greed is the ugliest thing there is!"**

**Subaru, bleeding from his mouth, slowly tried to get up from the floor. But Priscilla had already stepped toward him and picked him up by his collar as she shouted her disgust at him.**

**"Even if the Witch's Cult is defeated, I will strike down any camp you are part of! Your careless behavior and attitude have led me to that decision!" Priscilla threw the boy away making him roll and bleed all over the palaces floor until his back met the large doors.**

"You Witch!"

Rem immediately flew toward the candidate and was about to kick her in the face. Before a helmeted man came between her shoe sole and the princess's smug face.

Rem quickly stomped the helmeted knight to the floor with her foot on his face keeping him pinned and not interfering with her swinging her arm and punching Priscilla in the face.

Only her arm was held in the air, inches away from the smug smirking lady.

**I understand you anger. But you can't fight in this room.**

"But look what she did to Subaru!" Petra shouted in anger as she and the twins were cheering Rem on with glares of hatred on their faces.

"Come on man, let us have this one." Ricardo begged as he snarled at Priscilla.

Garfiel's eyes were blood red as he couldn't careless what his Cap'n was thinking. This humiliation of the man that saved him will not stand.

Rem moved her hand back once again and striked at the princess.

Priscilla simply stopped the punch with the tip of her fan.

Her scarlet eyes stared deeply within Rem's blue angry ones.

"Your beloved's rage was too disgusting for me in that reality. I thought to show him how good he truly was in that state. Where he will always belong to if he continued acting on his rage like that. At the bottom of the chain, crawling and licking feet. That's what was waiting for him had he continued on such a path so the me in that world decided to help him realize that." Priscilla huffed and let the maid's hand go to fan her self.

Rem's face was one of shock and confusion as she thought the words through.

The maid glared at the lady with hatred. "It's still a disgusting way to go about it." She growled making many in the crowd nod.

Emilia seethed with rage and horror at the treatment her knight was subjugated to and just how low he thinks of himself that he was willing to do such a gross act in her name.

She was angry. At Subaru's stupidity. And at Priscilla's nastiness.

The half-elf sat down and swiftly cracked the boy's hand in her superior strength filled grip as she glared at the screen.

Crusch was in a much calmer state-

The duchess had already completely malformed Subaru's other hand in her own gloved hand as she kept staring at the screen with a stern serious expression.

The fact that Subaru did all of this because she refused him made Crusch more angry at the boy for some reason… So she continued to tightly clenching his broken hand.

"Excuse me! Can you stop using me as a doormatt?!"

Rem stopped glaring at Priscilla to look down at the man she was pinning to the floor via her shoe sole pressing on his metal covered head.

The maid found it appropriate to to press just a little bit more harder until the helmet began to bend by her foot's strength and forced it to be shaped like her footwear bottom.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rem smiled warmly as she stepped off toadmire the new look on Al with her shoe sole imprinted on his metal helmet.

"I hope you like my gift!" The maid smiled in a sickly sweet tone.

"The fuck you mean, gift?! You crushed my helmet! It's a very strong helmet too! How strong are you?" Al shouted in fury as he touched the spot Rem's shoe had marked.

Rem kept her sweet smile as she explained innocently.

"Why I wanted to give you something that your dear mistress would like. Since she likes feet so much to have a fetish for them, I decided to stick the shape of my foot on your face so she could finally kiss you properly!" Rem growled out her last sentence and glared at the two while the crowed, (Garf, the twins, Felt, Petra and Beatrice) Went wiled with hoots and howls thrown for the maid.

**Priscilla, you'll not kill Rem. So stop tying to summon your sword.**

The lady snorted and sat down in her seat with her fan hiding her pissed off glare, aimed at the maid. Rem slowly stepped back towards her seat beside Felix, not seeing how Garfiel blushed deeply while looking at her in awe.

**Your helmet is fixed man, stop taking hits for her.**

"Thanks, pal!" Al sighed in relief as he tapped his newly fixed helmet.

**Priscilla's face twisted in rage at the disgusting creature before her. The lady looked away and closed her eyes in disdain. "Aldebaran."**

**The door opened to reveal a helmeted man with one arm looking in and staring at the downed Subaru.**

**"Hey, now, what happened in here?"**

**"Throw that detestable fool out of here. Or kill him if you want. It matters not."**

**Al moved to pick up Subaru on his shoulder. "I think that matters quite a bit." He stood up with Subaru on his shoulder and whispered softly. "Let's go, brother."**

**He briefly turned around to the lady. "Don't get so mad, princess. That fierce look will make your cute face drop in value."**

"The face does nothing to the rotten soul." Julius and Reinhard nodded with Felix's growl.

**"Unless you want your ruined face further ruined, take him away at once, Aldebaran."**

**"I've told you not to call me that."**

**The knight walked out with the injured Subaru.**

**Scene change to Al helping Subaru as he limped towards the exit of the Barielle estate.**

**"Can you stand, brother?"**

**"Yeah." Subaru limped out of the gate with a bleeding cheek and a disappointed look.**

**"You seem okay.I didn't know what you were talking about, but it looks like it didn't go very well." Al stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.**

**Thankfully, a blue-haired girl ran towards them with a worried look on her face.**

**(A scene from the novels and manga that got cut from the anime.)**

**"Subaru-kun! Why are you bleeding like this?!" Rem quickly began wiping away his bloodied cheek and nose with a wiper and a worried almost furious expression on her face.**

**Al sighed and turned around briefly. "Well, I'm going back inside, before she orders me to cut you in half for real."**

**At this, Rem instantly whiplashed toward the man. "Kill Subaru-kun?!" She growled fiercely.**

**"Don't make such a face, I'm just saying that she may say something like that.Wasn't your name Ram? Take care of him for me."**

**As Al began walking away from the duo, Rem couldn't help from commenting.**

**"Ram's my sister's name. Rem's name is Rem, Al-sama."**

**The one armed man stopped walking and an aura of shock surrounded him. "Rem?" he asked in a disquieted tone. As if something had disturbed him.**

**The man turned around and stared at the maid. "Don't kid around with me, aren't you Ram?"**

"Do ya know 'em Ram?" Garfiel asked as he and the audience began to get a weird feeling.

"I have never met this man before… I think." Ram scowled suspiciously at both Als. The one in the theater room stayed silent.

**"I'm Rem, excuse me, but have you met my sister?"**

**"So you're Rem and your sister is Ram."**

**"Yes." Rem answered with a confused and suspicious expression.**

**"I hate to ask this… but is your sister alive?"**

**"My sister is obviously alive." Rem answered with an offended expression.**

"Hmmm, This is very peculiar." Roswaal muttered while frowning at the screen.

He didn't like this Al fella one bit.

**The aura around Al turned to one of pure malice and contempt. "This isn't a joke!" The man growled out as the air condensed around him.**

**"Subaru-kun!"**

**"Yeah."**

**Both of them got ready to escape as the aura around Al increased in intensity.**

**And suddenly… it all stopped.**

**"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. You guys better go, as it seems, I'm also in a bad mood."**

**Rem slowly bowed a little with her gaze full of suspicion. "I understand… Please tell her that we're thankful for her taking the time to see us."**

**"Got it, you guys be careful."**

**Al watched the two walk away with a few thoughts in his mind.**

**'** **So _It's_ still alive… that makes me sick.' He thought in disgust as he stared at the disappearing maid.**

"Th' fuck you mean by tha'?!" Garfiel glared as he prepared to give the man a punch so hard it shatters the helmet into pieces.

Rem was ready to wipe the floor with him for saying such thing about her sister.

"I suggest you explain yourself." Julius warned as he noticed how angry Roswaal looked. His makeup wasn't even hiding the wrinkles created by his very intense glare.

The knight remained silent and refused to answer the crowed.

"It's nothing against you folks, but I have my own secrets that I need to keep." the knight offishly spoke as if nothing was bothering him.

**He's right… you all need to leave this be for now.**

Everyone suddenly felt calm enough to sit down and forget about the situation.

Al wiped his helmeted brow and looked at the paper that fell on his lap.

**_You owe me twice… Fake Pride._ **

Al froze in place.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru walked through the crowds of the marketplace with a glare on his face.**

**_That stuck up bitch! She keeps forgetting that I saved her when we first met._ **

**Subaru stopped short and bit his lip in anger, making it bleed from the other side.**

**"Okay, change gears. This is no time to be bogged down by those idiots." Subaru wiped the blood away and closed his eyes in frustration.**

**He suddenly heard a child like voice from below him.**

**"Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff. That looks super painful! Are you okee?"**

**Subaru opened his eyes to find a short little girl smiling at him.**

"Hey! Hey! This is where I enter the story!" Mimi jumped in glee at the scene.

Anastasia perked up in interest at how her true first meeting with Subaru went.

**"Huh?"**

**"You smell like blood, and not just from your lip.Was your nose bleedy?"**

**"Now, Mimi, no getting into mischief."**

**The girl turned around to the owner of the voice. "Kay!"**

**"I'm awful sorry she's been botherin' you. Hmm? Aren't you… Right, you're Natsuki-kun."**

**Subaru's eyes widened as a purple haired lady wearing a fur coat and scarf stepped toward him.**

**"Emilia's knight, Natsuki Subaru-kun."**

**"Anastasia Hoshin." Subaru uttered in something akin to relief.**

"It's kind of convenient how he's coming across all of the candidates on his own." Otto mused with a sad look.

"Yeah." Garfiel answered with a deadpanned expression. The scene of his Cap'n at that woman's feet was just… so disgusting and shameful.

What would drive a man to such extremes?

Garfiel was so worried for his Cap'n's self worth now.

Did he have no pride?

**Scene change…**

**"let's eat!"**

**Subaru is shown sitting in a restaurant with Mimi and Anastasia.**

**"So, about the dragon-drawn carriage… " Subaru spoke surprising the lady.**

**"You don't beat around the bush. You won't make anyone happy by puttin' your own goals first. The basic rule of negotiation is to try to get on the other's good side. That's where you're lackin', Natsuki-kun."**

**"Sorry, but I've got a real problem here. I want leave the capital tomorrow, so… "**

**The lady interrupted him with a small smile.**

**"When you're up against my kind, tryin' to appeal to sentimentality is the worst strategy there is. But I applaud your effort."**

**Anastasia took a quill and began writing on a paper.**

**"It's no easy task to find a dragon-drawn carriage in the capital right now. Apparently, someone's buyin' up all of 'em. Here. The place at this address should have a carriage left. I've signed it with my own name. This well square everything away."**

"Hey I remember that, the carriages have all been bought because of Crusch-sama's excursion forces taking them to fight the whale." Otto commented and nodded in understanding.

**She slowly slid the paper toward him but then stopped and kept her hand ontop of it.**

**"Don't put on airs." Subaru grunted.**

**Anastasia smiled. "I surely will put on airs. It's no fun if I just hand it to ya normally, right? I just wanted to chat with ya about this an' that."**

"Oh, here we go." Ricardo sighed and shook his head.

Julius waved his hair and rubbed the tip of his nose in annoyance.

"This will not be a good image for my lady."

Anastasia clapped her hands in excitement. "So that's how he managed to do an impressive deal with me and Russel as well as Crusch! What a marvelous teacher I am!"

Crusch shrugged as Emilia looked at her for answers.

**Subaru looked apprehensive at this.**

**"Why bother with that? You don't gain anything from it. "**

**"I believe there's nothin' in this world that has no meaning. Ya never know who might give ya some inspiration."**

**Subaru sighed uneasily. "What do we talk about?"**

**Suddenly, the small cat girl sitting with them stood in her seat with crumps all over her mouth.**

**"Hey, my lady! I wanna eat some more! Can I order?"**

**"Sure. Eat all ya like. Oh, but don't get your mouth all messy with sauce."**

**"Wipe my face, please! Yay! I'll be back!" The little girl ran towards the counter with a smile.**

**Subaru's lips turned upwards a little as he watched her run.**

**"Despite her looks she's second-in-comman in my private army." Anastasia commented as she noticed his smile.**

"Tha' kid is a soldier?!" Garfiel asked in shock.

"Hey! I could totally beat your butt, tiger boy!"

"What dida say?!"

**Subaru's attention was gained immediately. "Private army?"**

**"It's quite famous in Kararagi. The Hoshin Company's personal mercenary squad, Iron Fang. Ain't she super cute? Nothin' beats sleepin' with her in your arms!" Anastasia gushed and smiled warmly, her attention was suddenly elsewhere as she heard a loud dragon carriage pass by the building.**

**"Lots of people have been gatherin' in the capital lately. Have ya noticed the atmoshpere's different now, Natsuki-kun?"**

**"Now that you mention it, everyone did seem to be in a frenzy. Because of the royal selection?"**

**"When those at the top move the people move. When people move, things move. By the way, the value of goods in the capital is fluctuatin' a lot now, but some of the most valued are iron products. Weapons like swords and spears are bein' gathered from both inside and outside."**

**"Iron and weapons?They're not planning to go to war with those things, are they?" Subaru asked with a panicked look.**

**"It's also possible their objective isn't to acquire the items, but to get the economy rollin'."**

**"The way you said that… Is it well known who's gathering all this iron?"**

**"It's someone you know well, Natsuki-kun." Anastasia smiled innocently. "Duchess Crusch Karsten."**

"So this how he knew about our secret operation!" Felix proclaimed in shock.

Crusch and Wilhelm nodded as they glared at the screen. "What is it that you want Anastasia?"

The merchant kept ruffling her scarf with an innocent smile.

"Information."

The Duchess and Half-elf narrowed their eyes.

Rem and Beatrice glared at the merchant with hostility.

**Subaru's eyes widened at this. "It's Crusch?" He's expression turned into a thoughtful one. "Come to think of it, she did have a constant stream of visitors… I get it. That's why that Russel guy was there."**

**"Russel Fellow? He's quite the big fish." Anastasia's face turned to one of delight. "This has been fairly informative. Thank ya, Natsuki-kun!"**

**Subaru stared at the paper she slid toward him in bewilderment.**

**"You just left Crusch-san's place after fightin' with her last night, right? So I figured it'd be easy to get all sorts of information from your mouth, eyes, and expressions!"**

**Subaru looked at the smiling Anastasia…**

**He slowly understood how played he just was.**

**"You set me up from the start? Are you happy with yourself, using underhanded methods like that?"**

**"If ya want to convince someone you're righteous, you've gotta show somethin' to merit it. And I see no such thing in you. The only way to change your reputation is to replace it with another. What determines your reputation is the things you've done… that is your past. And there's no way to change your past, so my opinion of ya isn't gonna change, either. The things you've done won't ever go away." Anastasia smirked haughtily at the boy she had just duped.**

**Subaru gritted his teeth in anger and stood up from his chair.**

**A long wand was pointed at him in a second.**

**Mimi smiled with crumbs on her face as she held her death stick toward him. "You don't wanna get any closer to my lady. I'm super strong, you know."**

**"Thanks, Mimi. But ya don't have to do anything. There's nothin' Natsuki-kun can do, anyway." Anastasia cheerfully spoke to the little girl in a proud cheerful tone.**

**"Both of you are absolute scum! Screw you!" Subaru moved to tear the paper to shreds making Anastasia open her eye at him in disappointment.**

**"I guess Julius's efforts went to waste. It's partly my fault though."**

**Subaru slowly lowered his arms down and kept the paper in his hand.**

**"I guess even you wouldn't do something that dumb. I'm relieved. Mimi lets go."**

**"'Kay!"**

**Subaru just glared at the table as the satisfied Anastasia began walking out.**

**"One last thing." Subaru looked up to find her holding a finger up to him.**

**"The key to negotiation is how prepared you are before ya come to the table. Know what the other person wants, and dangle it in front of 'em. And since all you do is want, that's where you're lackin'."**

**Subaru's teeth grinded in anger.**

**"Now, shall we go, everyone?" Anastasia clapped and smiled cheerfully.**

**All Subaru could do, was look on in shock and awe as every single person in the restaurant stood up and began exiting.**

**"Bye! See ya later." Mimi waved and ran out behind Anastasia.**

"Is he going to get left behind by all of you?!" Felt asked as she could only stare in shock at the screen.

"Hey boss… that wasn't cool. Using him like that…" Ricardo looked down in shame at his lady's actions to their brother in arms.

Crusch and Emilia were outright glaring at the merchant princess with malice in their eyes.

Julius looked down and sighed deeply. How could Subaru eve trust anyone after all of these ugly rejections for his calls for help.

"I wish…" the knight clenched his fists in anger. "I wish you would've asked me for help…." Julius gritted his teeth in frustration.

Anastasia simply ruffled the fox scarf and kept her eyes on the screen expression emotionless.

"At least I gave him a bit of good advice before leaving 'em behind to die." Anastasia whispered hoarsely while looking at the screen.

**Subaru slammed the table in frustration. "Damn it!"**

**Rem finally showed up and entered the empty restaurant. She noticed her companion angry glaring at the table and stepped over to him.**

**"Subaru-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen?"**

**"Nothing! Rem, how did it go?" Subaru looked at the maid with desperation.**

**"I reported the maneuvers of the Witch's Cult to the knights' station. I gave them Roswaal-sama's name, but… "**

**"We didn't get the response we wanted?"**

**Rem looked a little despondent. "It seems the knights have received several such reports already. They said, since the Cult's background is unclear, they receive countless anonymous tips that cannot be verified."**

**"If that's how the real cultists stay hidden, it's no laughing matter. If we can't scrape a military force together… " Subaru looked unsure of how to continue.**

**"What shall we do?"**

**Subaru's mind began playing moments of his previous loop. Death. Bodies. Rem. Laughter…**

**"We'll go back to the mansion. We'll go back and take Emilia and Ram away from there." Subaru's shaking hands gripped the paper he had and held it up.**

**"To the capital or to where Roswaal is… Anywhere's fine. Where they are now is dangerous! There's no time, We should leave now."**

"It's the only plan that could work… but the villagers…. " Frederica didn't want to continue the sentence because of the horrified little maid sitting beside her.

"Let's see how he fares here." Ram commented while watching with great interest what this boy lived through to change him so much.

Emilia and Crusch held on to his hands and watched with stern, determined expression.

One girl, left him behind.

The other, forced him to go alone.

**Scene change to Subaru and Rem riding a run down smaller dragon carriage.**

**_At this pace, we should reach the mansion by morning. Then we'll have plenty of time to take Emilia and run from the Witch's Cult._ **

**_The question is how to transport her…_ **

**Subaru's eyes widened as he noticed a camp of dragon carriage riders resting to the side of the road.**

**He noticed a gray haired boy waving at them.**

**"That's…" Subaru whispered in surprise as he noticed Otto.**

"Another meeting… I hope I actually help him this time." Otto muttered with a very weary tone. He had a look of defeat on his face.

Something Julius noticed and scowled over immediately.

**Scene change to night time and Subaru and Rem sitting at the camp fire with the merchants in a circle.**

**"From here to the Mathers domain?"**

**"Yeah." Subaru answered making Otto's expression to turn uneasy.**

**"It's already late. Isn't it too dangerous? We were planning to camp here tonight. Would you care to join us?"**

**Suddenly, an old merchant spoke from the side with a glare on his face. "You say that, Otto, but I bet you just wanna get rid of some of the oil in storage that you bought out of season, right?"**

**The entire circle of merchants laughed outloud as the green dressed boy waved his arms frantically.**

**"That's not my intention at all! Though, it's not as if I wasn't hoping you could use a little oil… " he smiled sheepishly to the two.**

**"What's all this about oil?" Rem asked from the side.**

**"Oh, I just made a bit of a mistake, and now I have a lot of oil that isn't worth much right now. Even if we go to the capital, I don't know if I can sell it all off… and if I can't, I'm ruined!" Otto slumped his shoulders in defeat.**

"HHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA OIL! RUINED! OUT OF SEASON!"

"Shut up!"

Garfiel and Anastasia laughed out loud at the boy's mistake. The blonde boy laughed because it was his duty to laugh as his bro. The purple haired princess laughed because that was such a classic noob mistake it was hilarious to her as a merchant herself.

**"Ruined…"**

**Subaru suddenly widened his eyes. "Otto, I need to talk- I mean, ask for you help."**

**Otto slowly looked up at Subaru in confusion.**

**"I'll buy all the oil you have in your carriage, so lend us transport in return." Subaru smiled and looked at the gathered crowed.**

**"All of the merchants and carriages here. Anyone who'll sell transportation for money, sell it to me! We're transporting people!" Subaru yelled out to the crowd.**

**Otto quickly intervened. "People?! We don't want any part in human trafficking!"**

**"I'm not running that kind of side business." Subaru sighed tiredly and shouted to the men around him. "There's a village near the Mathers mansion. I want you to take its residents somewhere else!"**

**The men looked unsure at one another… but they soon gasped in shock and awe as Rem held a big bag full of holy coins with a smile.**

**"We will, of course, thank you properly."**

"Not a bad plan…" Reinhard nodded his head and smiled, happy that his friend was finally using his head.

"Finally something that might work!" Felt threw her arms up in celebration.

"My hero is doing everything he could." Rem smiled in sympathy and ruffled the boy's hair, making Emilia and Crusch smile at him.

"It's not bad…" Priscilla nodded silently to herself, approving the plan he came up with.

"Truly interesting, let's see how this one faaaaails." Roswaal yawned from boredom. 

**Scene change…**

**The small group of dragon carriages began speeding through the dark road.**

**"If we run through the night, we should enter the Mathers domain by morning." Otto spoke with a cheerful smile.**

**"Sorry we can't take breaks." Subaru looked apologetic.**

**"No problem! If I can get rid of my excess stock and even earn transport fees, I feel invincible!" Otto held his fist in excitement and glee.**

**Subaru chuckled nervously and turned to Rem as she spoke to him. "Subaru-kun, I'm sorry. I'd like to check the map to confirm the remaining distance."**

**"Map?"**

**"It's in your bag."**

**The boy found the map and opened it. "It's too dark to see anything, though… Oh, I know."**

**Subaru quickly git his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, making it illuminate brightly through the screen.**

**"Subaru-kun, what is that?" Rem looked at the phone in his hand with wonder.**

**"A bit of lost technology… I mean, it's future technology called a cell phone. I guess it's a good thing it just barely has some battery left. Here look at this." He smiled and moved the map over to Rem and held his phone to give her some light.**

**"Natsuki-san, what is that?" Otto asked as he stared at the phone in wonder.**

**"Never seen a crystalight like that before." Another merchant gushed out as he stared at the phone.**

**Subaru turned to him with a confident grin. "It's a secret tool the margrave gave me." He turned to Otto with a scary smirk on his face. "Sorry, but you should probably forget you ever saw it."**

"Heh, nice." Roswaal nodded his head approving of the way his name was used.

**Otto shivered in his seat. "Whoa, why does that sound like dark dealings that reek of nothing but money?"**

"Otto-kun!That is something that a reeeeally bad boy would say!" Emilia pouted at the merchant from her seat with a hurt look in her eyes.

"N-No, Emilia-sama! I'm a really good boy." Otto frantically tried to justify himself, making everyone in the theater burst into laughter. From Roswaal and Ram to Priscilla and Al. To the entire Emilia and Crusch camps minus Emilia and Wilhelm. As well as Felt. Reinhard looked at him in sympathy… and a small smile.

Anastasia's camp was all over the floor however. Julius was just chuckling and trying play them off as coughs.

"Well *Wheeez * Well you be a good boy, Otto-kun? A good wittle boy~ hahahaha"

"Shut up!" Otto shouted cheeks blood red as Anastasia had fun playing with the lesser merchant before her **.**

**Rem turned to the road with a smile. "Just a bit farther, and we should see Flugel's Tree. If we head northeast from there, the Mathers domain isn't far."**

**"Flugel's tree?"**

**"It's a huge tree standing so tall in the Lifaus Highway, it seems to pierce the clouds."**

**"Legend has it that a wise man named Flugel planted it centuries ago."**

**As the merchants explained to Subaru, the boy could only look up-ahead to the now visible gigantic tree.**

"Woah! Tha's so cool!" Garfiel shouted with an expression of awe and jealousy that he didn't get to see such a sight because of the Sanctuary.

Wilhelm and Felix hardened their eyes.

The old man's eyes were filled with nothing but hatred and contempt as an aura of murderous intent surrounded him.

Ricardo and the twins looked down and glared.

"So this is how he meets it…" Crusch muttered while holding Subaru's hand tightly. A forlorn frown on her face as she watched.

**"I can't call that anything but amazing." Subaru whispered in awe…**

**Wait…**

**He turned around to the merchant that was just explaining the tree to him.**

**There was no one beside him.**

"Uh, what?" Felt turned to Emilia in confusion. "You saw that too right?"

the half-elf nodded her head and began feeling worry for some reason.

Rem's eyes widened as she remembered… "It's the whale!"

Beatrice and Emilia widened their eyes with the maid and gasped in horror.

"Wait! We're gonna see th' Whale?!" Garfiel shouted in wonder and surprise.

"Subaru had to face both the cultists and the whale as well…." Julius looked at the boy with admiration for managing such a feat.

"Yes, he did all of that on his own." Otto emotionlessly added without looking back at the knight.

Julius glared with disappointment clear in his eyes at the defeated way Otto looked at the screen.

**"Where'd the guy in the bandana go?" Subaru looked around with a disturbed face and couldn't find the man or his carriage.**

**"He didn't get distracted by the tree and run off course, did he?"**

**"What's wrong, Natsuki-san?" Otto asked in confusion.**

**"Where'd that buddy of yours go? The older guy in the bandana, who was riding on this side of us?" Subaru asked as he turned to Otto.**

**"What are you talking about? No one was riding on the opposite side of me." The merchant asked bewilderment.**

**"Huh?" Subaru glared, dumbfounded.**

**His attention was soon grabbed as white thick fog filled the area around them.**

"What happened to th' guy?" Garfiel asked in wonder while watching the screen on the edge of his seat.

"The fog…" Frederica narrowed her eyes in worry as she remembered the stories told of the calamity.

Rem quickly hugged the boy's neck and softly rested her cheek against his while looking at the screen in fear.

"It's here." Beatrice and Emilia stared Rem with panicked glances.

Petra was trying so hard not to hide and be strong for Subaru. But the atmosphere was really terrifying.

A redhaired young man looked at the screen with an expression of despair.

"No…" Reinhard's heart clenched in pain and guilt as he understood what he was about to see.

**Subaru slowly looked up to see a dark mass floating above, covering him and the rest of the small flock of carriages.**

**The boy blinked in wonder and slowly opened his phone's flashlight…**

**And pointed it at the huge mass beside him.**

**Inches away from Subaru… A 20 foot tall slimy yellow eye opened and stared down at him.**

**Sharp, Bestial, Malicious.**

"Fuck!" Ricardo shouted in anger.

Julius and Otto stared at the scene in horror for their friend. "Subaru…" "Natsuki-san!"

Garfiel choked and stepped back, excitement gone as he witnessed the size of the mabeast.

Emilia and Beatrice both gasped and stared at the screen slack jawed.

"Run! Big bro!" "Subaru Run!"

Felt and Petra shouted at the same time with terrified eyes.

Wilhelm scowled deeply at the monster on screen.

Reinhard's face contorted to one of anger as his aura flared up. "The Whale…" The knight's cool charming smile was gone, replaced with one of an angry child at the beast that ruined his life.

At the beast that well kill his friend.

**Subaru stared at the eye.**

**The eye looked down at him.**

**Subaru's face contorted to one of horror.**

**The eye widened and stared at him.**

**The thing floating above him moved and roared infront of them making the wind itself burst in circles.**

**Subaru shouted as he was knocked by the wind of the monster as the fog filled up the entire road.**

**Title screen:**

**_A Pig's Greed_ **

**"Woaaaaahhhh!"**

**"Subaru-kun!"**

**The wind riled up and pushed Subaru off the moving carriage.**

**Rem quickly caught him and jumped to the back of the carriage with Subaru in her grasp.**

**The boy fell over with his phone knocked beside him and showing him the time.**

**The monster above them began spraying white smoke that was so heavy it demolished the carriages around Subaru and Rem. Otto struggled to turn the cart away from the destruction of this monster's fog.**

**"What happened? What the hell is going on?!"**

**"Subaru-kun, stay down! We've lost our divine protection of Windbreak!" Rem held his hand as the cart began moving with increased speed.**

**Otto, who was operating the cart had a look of pure despair on his face as he shouted to the two.**

**"You didn't know? There's only one being that can fly through fog with such a huge body! The White Whale!"**

**Subaru's eyes shown with fear and despair as the giant Whale roared through the foggy atmosphere above him.**

"So he really did meet the whale before making that deal with us." Anastasia commented while watching the intense seen in worry.

"How many times must he suffer like this, I suppose?!" Beatrice shouted while hugging her contractor tightly.

Emilia and Crusch refused to look away as they both wanted to watch how much the boy had gone through because of their incompetence.

Reinhard gritted his teeth in despair as he witnessed the same monster that had killed his grandmother attacking and slaying innocent people and trying to kill the boy he wants to call a friend.

Was this his punishment for helping the Whale kill his grandmother? Was Subaru's death another crime commited by his useless disgusting self?

The Sword Saint looked at the screen with tears in his eyes. "S….top." The knight begged with his eyes wide open in despair.

**"Rem, do you see the white whale?"**

**"I can't it's too dark."**

**"What happened to the other carriages?"**

**"It seems they've scattered and fled. But I don't know where they've fled to!"**

**"Damn! After we finally found some transportation… "**

**Before they could blink, a large mouth suddenly opened out behind the moving cart and began sucking in the air and fog around them. Like a tornado, the wind was sucked into the Whale's large mouth making Subaru fly almost get sucked into it's mouth had it not been for a horned Oni jumping and delivering a strong hit with her mace to the Whale's nose.**

"Thank you Rem!" Frederica held a hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief as Subaru was safely on the ground.

"Nicely done miss Rem." Wilhelm nodded his head firmly, approving of the way she made the beast bleed. Such a fearsome young lady.

Garfiel sat down with saucer like eyes and a wide opened jaw at the whales form.

"That was reckless of you, Rem. You could've been hurt because of Barusu's uselessness." Ram admonished while glancing down at her sister in disappointment. 

Remembering their talk before the viewing, Rem hugged Subaru tightly and looked at the screen in worry.

"If I can't sacrifice myself… How will I show him what I'm good for." The maid whispered softly to herself as her eyes teared up.

**Rem landed right beside Otto and ordered.**

**"Run past it to the left!"**

**"Left! Left! Left!" The boy shouted and managed to place the cart just past it's original place… where the Whale's mouth was now residing.**

**Subaru's robe was cut and the boy was sent flying out of the carriage.**

**But a chain was quickly wrapped around his waist and he got pulled back into the carriage.**

**Rem glared at the whale as she held a large wooden box.**

**"Eat this!" She throw the box in the eye of the beast.**

*** RAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRR***

"Rem is so awesome!" Garfiel shouted and jumped in his seat in anticipation and fear for his Cap'n.

Rem glared at the whale on screen and cursed it for trying to hurt her Subaru.

Emilia's hurt clenched as she felt guilty for not being there to save the boy from this henious monster.

Crusch's hold on Subaru's hand tightened even further as her fear for the boy facing the mabeast increased.

"Natsuki-sama… Forgive me." The lady whispered in shame as she watched him facing down the monster on his own because she didn't believe him.

**"It didn't work!" Subaru called out as he watched the huge monster fly steadily behind them with an open mouth.**

**"Wh-Why is it zeroing in on us? There are other carriages out there!" Otto blabbered scared out of his wit.**

**"Complaining won't change anything! Think… Think, think! We need a way out! Isn't there something? Anything?!"**

**Rem watched the boy mutter and shout in desperate need of a plan. Her face turned determined.**

**"Subaru-kun." He looked up to find her handing him a bag of coins. "Please accept this."**

**"Did you come up with something?" Subaru looked at her with hope.**

**"I will get off the carriage and intercept it.You escape the fog in the meantime."**

"Rem!" Ram shouted in anger as she glared down at her sister.

"NO!" Petra shouted as she looked with fear.

"It's the only thing she can do." Ricardo sighed and shook his head in sadness.

The twins both looked at one another with tears in their eyes for the maid.

Rem just hugged Subaru and wished that he won't get hurt by her decision.

**The nasty-eyed boy stared at her with shock but Rem was already moving.**

**"Otto-sama, please take care of Subaru-kun. He has the payment we promised you."**

**"P-Payment? That's the least of our problems right now! We have to stay alive first!" The merchant shouted from the front while operating the ground dragons.**

**The maid smiled softly to the shell shocked Subaru.**

**"Subaru-kun, I'm not very smart, so this is the only plan I can think of. Please…"**

**"Hold on, Rem! I won't let you! I won't let you go! If… If you die too, I'll… "**

**Subaru hugged Rem into his chest tightly as he whimpered in despair, shielding her from falling over the tumbling cart.**

**The maid's eyes widened as she held her love close.**

**"I believe I was born for this very moment."**

"Don't think like that Rem, Subaru cares about you a great deal!" Emilia shouted at the maid in sadness and pity.

Crusch shook her head and glanced at the maid in sympathy.

Ram couldn't stop the tears from falling as she saw to what extent her sister's self worth had dropped.

**Subaru looked at the maid he was hugging with confusion.**

**"What are you talki-" * SMACK***

**Subaru slowly began falling down on the cart after Rem chopped him on the neck.**

**"What did you…" The paralyzed boy gasped as his body was slowly placed down by Rem.**

**"It will be alright. I'll always be watching over you from behind." Rem smiled and stepped away from Subaru.**

**The boy's eyes widened with agony and misery as he witnessed Rem smiling at him one last time… before jumping into the fog.**

"D-Damn it!" Garfiel shouted in anger as he once again couldn't save anyone and had to watch and suffer as his friends died like his cap'n.

"I just wish he misses me." Rem whispered selfishly.

"I guess that might work…" Anastasia sighed and shook her sadness off.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru and Otto were riding through the foggy and dark road.**

**Things were quiet now, the Whale was nowhere to be seen.**

**The paralyzed Subaru had fell asleep a while ago. But a tumble from the cart forced him to wake up.**

**Subaru slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was holding on to a bag full of coins. He looked around the empty cart.**

**"Where's Rem?" He asked in alarm.**

**"Natsuki-san, you're awake? Please don't move. The ground dragon's still running at full speed! I don't have time to worry about you!" An alarmed Otto shouted from the front.**

**"I don't care about that! Where's Rem? What happened to Rem?! Answer me, Otto! What happened to Rem?!" Subaru shouted hopelessly.**

**The merchant looked distraught and remorseful as he drove the dragon.**

**"So that we could escape, she jumped out of the carriage to intercept the White Whale." He solemnly delivered.**

**Subaru's eyes widened with shock and horror.**

**"Go back."**

**Otto slowly turned to him with a dumbfounded look. "Huh?!"**

**"I said go back! We have to… We have to save Rem! Go back right now!" Subaru jumped beside Otto and began grabbing his collar.**

"No you idiot!" Felix shouted and looked on with a panicking expression.

"He can't be real!" Al growled out in disgust.

Rem's eyes were wide. "Did… Was I the reason he dies here?"

"Hmph! Of course you are I suppose." Beatrice glared at the maid and hugged the boy tighter.

Emilia kept her gaze on the screen, her heart shattering for her friends and especially for her knight's suffering.

**"Wh-What good will that do? Didn't you see how terrifying that White Whale monster is? That would be suicide!" Otto screamed as Subaru held him by the collar.**

**"I saw the monster up close! That's why I'm telling you to go back!"**

**Otto pushed Subaru off and shouted. "Have you gone insane?! Do you want the hope she left with us to go to waste?"**

**"Don't you dare talk about Rem! You abandoned her! You have no right to talk about her! Go back!"**

"You damn idiot!" Otto shouted at his brother on the screen and held his fists to his sides in anger at Subaru's way of thinking.

He just hoped that this Otto doesn't leave Subaru behind this time.

"Please save him me." Otto begged and watched with worry painting his face.

**"You still don't understand how terrifying the White Whale is?!When a punitive force assembled by Lugunica set out to subjugate it, that monster killed the first Master Swordsman! There's no way we can win!" Otto shouted and turned to operate the speeding cart.**

**Subaru was taken aback by this. "It killed… the Master Swordsman?"**

Reinhard and Wilhelm glared at the ground, both trying to keep the tears in.

Felt held her knight's hand and patted it sympathetically.

Julius, Felix, Crusch and Ricardo bowed their head in respect to the memory of the previous Sword Saint.

Garfiel grounded his fist to the floor in anger, wanting nothing more than to slam his fists into the whale's eye.

**Otto could only look up ahead. "I'm weak, and so are you. So there's no way we can save that girl."**

**Subaru's face twisted with misery as he looked back into the foggy road.**

**"But I know Rem isn't actually strong, either."**

**"We were fortunate to escape it for now, but in this mist, there's no telling when it'll show up again." The merchant spoke with a smile on his face, making Subaru glare hatefully.**

"What the hell do you mean 'fortunate'?!" Ram shouted in fury at the merchant while Otto stared at the screen, eyes wide in confusion.

Many in the room raised their brows at the sudden change in tone.

**"Otto, watch what you say!"**

**The merchant looked confused at this. "Huh? What do you mean, Natsuki-san?"**

**"Don't talk like this is some game! We were 'Fortunate'! You must be joking! Do you know how Rem felt when she-"**

**"Who is Rem?"**

**Subaru's outraged look turned to one of confusion. "Huh?"**

"What?" Otto gasped eyes wide in confusion.

Rem's eyes widened as she jumped to intercept her sister's punch.

"Get out of my way, Rem."

"Sissy it's not Otto's fault."

Rem tried to hold Ram off from killing Otto. Garfiel quickly placed himself behind Rem and glared Ram protectively of his friend. Otto just looked lost and confused.

"I-I don't understand." Otto uttered in bewilderment.

"Just watch what happens, sis. You'll understand."

"Hmph! Fine I will." Ram walked up to her seat and sat down beside the amused looking clown.

"Don't get too angry now… Your master is the cause of all of this pain and suffering after all."

Ram glanced at Roswaal in surprise. The lord had never been open about his plans or his guilt for them to her before. Yet here he is, sounding guilty with a hint of shame in his usually fake eyes.

Ram just smiled softly and leaned on him. "I know that you'll always take care of me and my sister, Roswaal-sama."

The lord closed his eyes and frowned secretly.

"Of course." He whispered.

**Otto glanced at Subaru worriedly and bewildered. "There was no one with that name among the merchants who separated from us. Who are you talking about?" The merchant asked while staring at Subaru innocently.**

*** SLAM!***

**The disturbed Subaru punched Otto in the face so hard the cart began stumbling and moving unevenly for a moment.**

**Otto kept his hold on the dragon's barring and held his cheek in pain. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked in shock.**

**"Cut the crap! You talk about how Rem let us escape, and then ask who she is?! Do you have a death wish?!" Subaru shouted while grabbing hold of the merchant's collar.**

"So the stories my mercenaries brought with them were correct, The whale has the power to erase people out of existence." Anastasia spoke in wonder and fear of such an ability.

"That's… What a cruel ability…" Frederica closed her eyes and mourned her colleague's sacrifice.

"You didn't believe the reports?" Ricardo looked at his lady in surprise.

"The talk of an ability to make someone's very existence was really far fetched to me. I couldn't really grasp it. But now…" Anastasia bit her lip and shook her head at the way the maid was just erased.

"Gluttony did something akin to that as well, Nyan." Felix growled in anger.

Ram's eyes went wide as she remembered how her sister was completely gone from her memory as if she never existed.

"Barusu is the only one who could remember those affected by Gluttony." Ram seethed through gritted teeth form her guilt.

"Subaru was really sad that he was the only one still able to remember Rem." Emilia pointed out in sadness as she remembered how heartbroken he looked when they found Rem.

"The boy seems to have also managed to nullify the whale's power as well and remember Rem-sama." Reinhard commented with a frown.

"The whale's power wasn't as strong as Gluttony. My comrades were able to still remember their families and friends that have fallen to the whale's power even if the world forgot. But Subaru-sama was able to beat both of the monsters odd authorities." Wilhelm's musing seemed to put everyone on the same wavelength as the conclusion came to everyone.

"The Witch!" Felix growled in disgust.

"She's the one who's been killing Subaru all this time, I suppose. Why is she saving him from her followers, infact." Beatrice growled out.

Emilia glared at the floor in hatred. How much has the Witch hurt her and her friends? Why was she so adamant on ruining Emilia's life?

**"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about! Why are you suddenly talking like this? Did seeing the White Whale make you lose your mind?!" Otto shouted as he glared at Subaru.**

**The merchant's eyes roamed to something floating behind the black haired boy holding his collar.**

**The whale opened it's yellow eye and stared at the two.**

**Otto screamed in fright.**

"It's still after them!" Petra shouted in shock.

Emilia and Crusch watched with wide worried eyes as they held the boy's hands.

Rem hugged the boy tight and trembled in place. "Forgive me. Even in my death was useless." The maid softly whispered as she cried tears of agony for her hero.

"Why is it still after them?!" Felix growled, angry that Rem's sacrifice was for nothing and angry at how persistent this monster was.

Crusch's head perked up at this. "Subaru… Subaru-sama was always being followed by the whale…"

"It's because of the witch's scent isn't it." Ram growled as she glared at the whale that had erased her sister.

Rem nodded her head and kept her grip on the boy from behind.

Crusch remembered back to that legendary scene of a young man jumping off the great calamity's snout and forcing it to follow him down to the floor of the world and stop hiding in the shadows of the clouds and the sky.

The moment when Natsuki Subaru, brought down the White Whale.

"So he used the Witch's scent." Crusch whispered in awe as she understood just how crazy their plan was.

And how much pain this boy had to go through to make said plan perfect.

**The ground dragons ran away from it while the merchant began crying and shouting in despair. "Why? Why? Why is it so persistent? I thought we'd left it behind!" The merchant slowly looked at the lamp light beside him and threw it away.**

**"Why is it only after us? Even in the darkness… why?" Otto looked around frantically, scared, and despaired.**

Otto shook his head and understood that it was here where he will see his death along with Subaru's.

He trembled at the thought of death but he could live with the fact that it him that held out to help Subaru till the very end.

"It's all I could do to help you, Natsuki-san. I'm sorry." Otto mourned and waited for his death to appear on screen.

**Subaru was sitting with his head in his hands and an expression of agony on his face.**

**"Rem…"**

**"Is… Is there some mark that it's following?!"**

**Subaru quickly looked up in re** **a** **li** **z** **ation** **after he heard Otto's statement.**

**"It can't be…" Subaru slowly stood up from his seat and looked behind him into the fog.**

**"That monster, the White Whale, " He stared in despair as the whale showed itself and roared fiercely behind the carriage.**

**One thing could be seen from the fog… a giant white horn stemming from it's forehead.**

**"It's a mabeast, too?" Subaru stared in horror as he realized. "So it's being drawn to me? No…"**

**Otto slowly looked at Subaru when he heard that sentence.**

**Subaru didn't notice and kept staring at the whale with a look of grief and despair. "Rem, I… No… It's my fault… " Subaru uttered in pain and misery.**

"See, I suppose? Now he blames himself for your foolishness." Beatrice glared up at Rem, making the maid avoid eye contact and nuzzle Subaru's neck to wipe her tears.

"I'm so sorry."

**"Natsuki-san, please die."**

"…Ghk!" Otto stood up with his hands shaking in shock and despair.

"What?!" Garfiel looked at his brother in shock.

Everyone looked on at the edge of their seats.

**Subaru slowly turned to the merchant beside him.**

**"Huh?"**

**Otto's tearful terrified face was the last thing he saw before the merchant pushed him off the speeding cart.**

**"It's all your fault! It's following us because of you! T-Take responsibility! Die! Die so that I can live!" The merchant shouted as he sped away with his cart and insane twisted expression on his face.**

Otto could only drop down on his knees in shock and horror at the savage cowardice he displayed.

"You coward!" Felt shouted in fury as she along with Beatrice glared at him.

The merchant just looked at the screen with tears running down his cheeks. "Subaru...No… I-I wouldn't… I would never do th-"

"Yet you did." Crusch growled out while glaring at the boy.

Otto cried and hugged his knees. "He's my friend!" He shouted. "I would never do this to him!"

"Yet you did." Anastasia heartlessly spat out while glaring at him.

Otto slowly turned to look at-

"Don't look at Betty's Subaru, coward!" Otto flinched looked away from the intense glare of hatred, Beatrice sent him.

"Beako! Otto wouldn't do something like that stop making him feel bad."

The merchant looked up at Emilia in surprise.

"Rem, agrees with Emilia-sama, something must have been wrong with him because of the whale." Rem defended while looking at the screen in concern.

**Subaru rolled around roughly like a ragdoll, getting injured and breaking many of his bones.**

**He could only gasp in pain as he watched the cart disappear into the fog.**

**Subaru slowly tried to move his broken limps and stand.**

**"HGK! AHHH! GHK…."**

"I'm so sorry…" Otto apologized while holding his head in both hands. Crying and gasping in guilt for what he had done to his friend.

He was supposed to be the one that supports Subaru.

**Subaru slowly looked up…**

**The fearsome mabeast of mist was floating right over him. Towering and whaling in sadistic glee as it's yellow eye shined brightly.**

"Please…." Otto shouted at the screen while looking on in despair.

Beatrice and Emilia began shedding tears for the state Subaru was in.

Rem just hugged her beloved and looked on.

Wilhelm cracked the chair handles in anger as he cursed the monster's name.

Crusch just kept her hand holding the boy's and put on her brave face, determined to see this through.

**It's shining yellow eye turned red as the whale opened it's gigantic mouth and shot the wind towards the broken boy.**

**"AHHHHH AAAAAAA AHHHHHH AAAA!"**

**Subaru wailed in pain and agony as the attack forced him to roll on the grassy plains, breaking his arms and legs while bleeding from his bruises and cuts.**

"...GHK!" Otto couldn't blink as he watched his brother's final moments on the screen.

"I killed him… I killed him…" The distraught merchant uttered while holding his head and staring at the screen with an expression of despair.

Emilia gasped and tightly held his hand while tears flow down her cheeks.

"Big bro…" Felt choked and held her hands to her mouth at the brutal way the monster was toying with him.

"Goddamn Whale!" Felix shouted, glaring at the screen and keeping the tears at the corner of his eyes.

Julius kept looking on at the screen with an angry expression.

**He stopped rolling and slowly opened his one good uninjured eye with tears leaking from it.**

**"I don't wanna die…"**

Otto closed his eyes and hid his head into his knees as he sobbed in guilt.

Petra looked at the screen with her hand on her heart in despair and horror at what he had to go through.

**He slowly got up with both eyes shedding tears as he gasped in pain and fear.**

**"No… I don't wanna die… " He shook his head and cried.**

"RGHAAAAAAA!" Garfiel screamed in anger and punched the floor of the theater as he cried for his Cap'n. The blonde boy dropped down and sobbed in despair at his captain's painful situation. Unable to help. No longer a useful shield. Garfiel cried beside Otto at the sheer pain their brother had to endure because of their uselessness.

**"Help…"**

"Betty wants to help you! Subaru's Betty is here!" Beatrice cried and hugged her contractor.

**"I don't wanna die!"**

"Subaru!" "Natsuki…"

Both Reinhard and Julius slammed their fists on the handles of their chairs as they watched what their friend had been reduced to.

The two knights watched with shocked, angry faces, as Subaru begged for his life.

Priscilla watched the scene with a small frown. "How much can one take of this?" She muttered.

Beside her… Al was shaking in place, with rage and fury.

**Subaru began limping on all of his broken limps and bleeding body. Crawling on all fours while shouting nonsensically.**

**"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! No! No! Help me! No! I don't wanna die!"**

Wilhelm and Ram both looked away from the screen with droplets of tears falling from their eyes. Deeply hurt. Disturbed severely but the sight of the boy running from the mythical monster.

**He crawled and crawled.**

Rem hugged him and sobbed into his neck. "Please don't die Subaru-kun!"

**Screaming.**

Anastasia closed her eyes and held her scarf tight. She didn't want to see any of this.

A few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Poor kid…" She sobbed.

**Crying.**

Crusch's tears began flowing as she tried to keep her brave face and glared at the screen while squeezing the boy's hand for comfort.

**He tripped and rolled around on his back.**

**"I don't want to die…" He wheezed and closed his eyes.**

Petra closed her eyes and hugged the horrified Frederica.

"H-How much is he going to take?!" The blonde maid shouted in outrage as her own tears fell down.

**Something loomed over him.**

"How could you not break from all of this?" Roswaal asked while staring at the screen bewildered.

**He shut his eyes tight and waited for death.**

Emilia watched with tears of pain and guilt flowing down.

As her knight dies again.

**Silence.**

**Slowly, he opened his eyes… to find a shinning moon and a plain cleared of mist.**

**The Whale… was gone.**

**"Huh?" Subaru sounded out in confusion.**

**Scene change…**

**The injured Subaru could be seen slowly trickling and limping along the dirt path with a tired and malformed bruised up face.**

Everyone kept looking at the screen with baited breathes as if no waiting for anything to happen.

**"Rem…." He uttered in pain.**

**"Rem, forgive me."**

The maid hugged him tighter and cried tears of guilt and relief.

"H-He made it?" Emilia asked while clutching her knight's hand in shock and worry.

"He managed to survive after all of that?" Anastasia whispered in astonishment.

"Why did the Whale leave him?" Ram asked tiredly and in relief.

"Maybe it's just toying with him?" Felix glared critically at the screen, preparing himself for any surprise.

**Subaru stopped and looked at the moving cart running toward him.**

**"You're…"**

"Otto-kun came back!" Petra shouted happily, making the merchant raise his head instantly with hopeful tearfilled eyes.

**Before him, the cart stopped to show the dragon carriage he was just pushed off of. But there was no merchant in sight.**

**"Where is he? Where's Otto?" He asked tiredly.**

**His answer came when he moved to sit on the driver's seat.**

**The seat was filled with blood with two blades sticking to the wood.**

**The blades had blood on them.**

"The damn cult… " Julius muttered in anger.

"Otto-kun must've ran into them…" Emilia looked at the grief stricken boy with a look of sympathy.

"Bro, are ya alright?" Garfiel asked, his heart tired from all the panic attacks. He felt anger and frustration that Otto was killed as well by those cultist bastards. But the shape of the merchant was worrying him.

"Otto…"

"Merchant boy?"

Julius and Mimi cautiously called his name and called to him.

Rem looked at the boy, eyes wide.

Otto kept staring at the screen with his eyes wide open with tears streaming. Jaw slack and horror visible on every inch of his face.

Guilt. Hopelessness. Cowardice.

Otto witnessed himself throwing his own brother away to save his skin. He witnessed said brother get killed many times in the most horrible of ways.

And yet Subaru had saved him.

He saved him from the cultists that almost killed him.

Otto died on the screen, but the Otto in the theater was alive and well, living happily because of Subaru's kindness.

"I truly can't help him with anything…"

Everyone stared at the boy with worry and confusion.

Garfield actually carried the catatonic boy to his seat with green eyes filled with worry.

No one understood what the boy's sentence meant.

Except for one infuriated elegant knight. "You damned fool…" Julius growled while narrowing his eyes at the broken Otto.

Garfiel sit his friend down and sat beside him while looking with a worried disturbed look.

"Come on man… This isn't funny."

**"I see… *Cough * * Cough* Gkh…!" Subaru slowly sat on the blood filled seat and grabbed the him of the dragon's leash with his broken arm.**

**"Let's go." He uttered in pain and exhaustion.**

**The diligent ground dragon looked at him for a moment and began moving the cart forward.**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru woke up as the carriage stopped. He looked around him to find that he was at the village.**

**"The forest?"**

**"Huh? Subaru?" A child like voice exclaimed from beside him.**

"Their still alive!" "That means bro has a chance to save everyone!"

The twins jumped up and down in happiness.

Petra shook her head and stopped the feeling of despair from overwhelming her. She did see their bodies in Subaru's flashback, but she also saw their happy smiles after Subaru had come to save them.

So she had faith and hope in her hero. Her wonderful poor boy of a hero.

**Subaru looked to find Petra and another kid looking at him.**

**"It is Subaru!"**

**Another two kids ran up from his other side and climbed the carriage. "What happened to you Subaru?"**

**"You're a mess, Subaru. You stink!"**

**The children began giggling and laughing at him.**

**Subaru's ruined face managed to smile a little. "You guys…" Subaru uttered as he looked at the smiling faces of the kids.**

**"I wasn't too late this time?"**

**He fell down unconscious.**

**"** **Subaru?** **"** **The kids** **shouted** **in worry.**

**Darkness…**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru's eyes slowly opened. He was sleeping on a fancy looking familiar bed wearing those same white robes from his first day at the mansion.**

**He was in Roswaal's mansion.**

"He made it back…" Reinhard sighed in relief, trying to forget the sight of the whale looming over his friend.

"But how will he die in this one?" Crusch asked in confusion, her heart clenching. The duchess found herself unconsciously leaning against Subaru's arm.

**Slowly turning to his side, he found someone sitting on a chair beside his bed.**

**A blue haired maid.**

**"Rem!" He instantly shot up from his resting place and held the girl's hand.**

**The girl that had been peacefully reading a book by his bedside gasped and looked at him with an annoyed stare.**

**"Why are you so readily touching me, Barusu?I understand that you're happy to see me after a few days away, but don't instinctively jump on me like that. It's indecent."**

**Ram pulled her hand away and closed her book in disgust.**

**Subaru could only stare at her in shock as the blue hair was gone and replaced with pink instead.**

**He mistook Ram for Rem.**

**"Oh… Yeah, that's right… " He looked down in sadness.**

"See, Rem? You've made him live with the fact that he killed you and now he's going to imagine you in my place which means he will be even more perverted towards my charming figure than normal." Ram spat out and admonished her sister. 

Rem blushed a bit and perked her head up. "He shouldn't live in guilt for what happened to me! I gave up my life for his own sake!"

"He doesn't see it that way, I suppose!" Beatrice turned on Subaru's lap to face the maid hugging him from behind. Glaring, she seethed. "You're going to make him give up sooner or later, I suppose."

Rem's eyes widened in horror. As if she understood something…

So he gave up… He wanted to run away…

"Because of me?" Rem was horrified at the thought.

**The maid changed her look of disgust and glanced at him curiously. "So, Barusu, tell me what happened. You were in terrible shape. Your dislocated shoulder, split forehead, and broken ribs have been mended, but if you move too much, they'll reopen. I've discarded your muddy, blood-soaked clothes."**

**"Oh, thanks.The one who healed my wounds…"**

**"It was Emilia-sama."**

**Subaru's expression turned to one of sour sadness.**

**Ram raised a brow at this. "She didn't tell me what happened between you two in the capital. I'm not interested. Judging by your reaction, I'm sure you did something you shouldn't have."**

**Subaru could only reply while frowning in shame and sadness. "That's harsh."**

**"I think it's an appropriate assessment. Perfect for a loser who's afraid to approach the heart of the matter and would do anything to put it off a little longer."**

**Subaru struggled as Ram gazed sharply toward him.**

**He began clenching his fist as he uttered the next words in pain and fear.**

**"Rem is dead." Subaru's eyes began leaking tears.**

**"I… couldn't do anything. The fog… the White Whale… appeared on the road. So, to cover my escape, Rem… but… I was left alone in the fog, and…"**

**"Barusu."**

**He slowly looked at the maid with tearful eyes.**

**The maid just looked at him curiously.**

**"Rem… Who is that?"**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Everyone stared at the screen with wide open eyes.

Rem actually gasped in shock and let tears of agony stream down her face as she hugged her hero tighter. The sight of her sister forgetting about her like she wasn't even an existence was so painful. So painful.

**"Huh?" Subaru uttered as his face twisted in shock and confusion.**

**Ram tilted her head and stared at him. "Who is Rem, Barusu?"**

**"Wh-What do you mean, Who?" Subaru asked frantic and confused.**

**"Don't be ridiculous! Sh-She's your younger sister! You know, Rem! Rem! _That_ Rem! This is no time for-"**

**"I have no younger sister." Ram refuted him sharply and emotionlessly.**

"D-Damn Whale…" Garfiel gritted his teeth and looked at his brother with a miserable expression.

Otto didn't show any change.

Not a single twitch.

**"Don't say that! If not for Rem… That's right! What would you call that whole mess in the mabeast forest?! You, Rem, and I fought those mabeasts and-"**

**"Something is seriously wrong with you, Barusu. I hate to admit it, but you were half-responsible for the ulgarm eradication. Roswaal-sama and I handled the rest. There was no place in it for this long-lost sister you call Rem."**

**Subaru could only stare at the glaring maid in shock.**

"This is what it must've felt like when Rem fell to Gluttony." Crusch grimaced and leaned in some more on the sleeping boy as she watched.

"Subaru's been feeling this pain for so long." Emilia whispered softly and leaned more to rest on her knight's shoulder. Feeling attached to him and grateful his presence beside her. Something she wished for in the nights he would spend aimlessly talking about his day to the coma induced Rem. Every day.

She wished he would do that to her now. Just speak aimlessly and cheerfully. So she could slap him and tell him to be a good boy and rest on her lap to cry his worries and trauma away.

She gently and softly squeezed the no doubt crushed hand of her knight and hoped to have him whisper his love in her ear.

Nothing came.

**"This isn't funny! Even for a nightmare, this doesn't make sense!" He growled in confusion.**

**"I am always serious. You must be the one who's dreaming."**

**"Dreaming… Dreaming? Dreaming?!" Subaru shouted and stood up from his bed.**

**"That's bull!"**

**"Barusu! You shouldn't stand-"**

**"Shut up! Just… Just be quiet and watch!" Subaru stomped out of his room and ran towards the room where the blue haired maid once resided.**

**He opened the room to find it empty with no sign of life or furniture in it.**

**"** **It can't be…** **"** **He gasped in bafflement and looked around in the room.**

**"Barusu, are you satisfied?"**

**"Rem isn't… "**

**"No such person has ever lived in this room. Go back to your room and sleep.Your exhaustion is making you confused." Ram walked away and left him to his thoughts.**

"That's not fair!" Petra spoke in sympathy for her friend, not liking how disturbed Subaru was looking at all.

**Subaru is shown walking slowly in the halls of the mansion with a disturbed face.**

**_All I have to do is run away, run away, run away._ **

"Hmm, it seems like he's finally reached a breaking point. He no longer wants to fight this." Ricardo mused solemnly.

"I would understand him not wanting to fight anymore." Felt whispered in pity for her big bro.

Rem just looked at the screen forlornly.

**"What good will running do?" Subaru asked in despair as he remembered the way Rem jumped into the fog to save him.**

Her eyes went wide.

**He had a determined expression as he looked back at the hall.**

**Walking across it, he stopped at the door to this wing's quarters.**

**He slowly moved his hand to the handle of the door but he struggled and shook in place.**

**"Lend me your courage, Rem!" He shouted and opened the door with nervousness and reluctance oozing off him.**

***CREAKK! ***

**The door opened.**

**"Subaru!" A startled Half-elf stood up from her desk and stepped toward the boy.**

**"Why… did you come back?" She looked at him with an expression of confusion and hurt.**

"You guys still haven't made up for that fight about Subaru's mistakes." Felt grimaced in remembrance.

Emilia frowned at the memory of how it felt like to be upset with Subaru.

She didn't like it. Not one bit.

**Subaru's own guilt forced him to hesitate for a moment but he soon steeled himself in determination and stepped closer to her.**

**"Let's go. We can't stay here!"**

**"Go? Where? No… Why?"**

**"Anywhere that isn't here is fine! If you have to ask why, I'd say, 'For your sake.' I came back here for you!"**

**Emilia looked away hurt and guilty. "That again, Subaru? You came back covered in wounds and worried me to death. Weren't you in the capital being treated by Felis? Why are you here now?"**

**Subaru's guilty expression turned to one of pure determination as his eyes teared up. "If… If you're going to protest, I'll drag you away if I have to! In a few days, you'll see I was right, whether you want to or not!" Subaru quickly grabbed her arm, making Emilia step back from him.**

"Wait, he's planning to leave the villagers behind?" Felix asked softly, heartbroken.

"Cap'n's been through so much shit. 't this poin', he just wants to save Emili' and be done with 't all." Garfiel explained with his face leaking an expression of disappointment.

"But he's being too forceful and too rash with Emilia-sama." Reinhard frowned in worry at the situation.

"What else do you expect? He's trying to get her to do what he wants to prove himself right. That there was nothing wrong with the way he behaved when they fought and that he doesn't have issues he needs to conquer deep within himself." Anastasia explained while shaking her head sympathetically at the boy's troubled antics.

Julius winced and looked down. "I won't let you feel this way again. You damn moron. I will beat you every time you make a mistake like this. I will make a knight out of you." Julius vowed to his friend and watched the screen with an aura of determination surrounding him.

**"Wait! Wait, Subaru! What happened to you? You weren't this kind of person before. I thought you… And yet-"**

**"Just be quite and do as I say!" He shouted in despair.**

**Emilia looked taken aback.**

**"You can't stay here! You'll regret it! You will! No one will be saved. I don't want to suffer and cry anymore! Just do as I say! Then everything will work out! It will!"**

**The haunted look on his face changed to one of pure agony as he scratched and pulled on his hair.**

**"Why doesn't anyone understand?!"**

"S….ubaru." Otto whispered in pity and guilt as he watched with tears of anguish running down his face.

**Emilia looked away from him with guilt. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying. I want to… But I'm not sure I have the time for that right now. There's so much I need to do. So for now… " Emilia stared at the ground with a sad frown.**

**"It won't work."**

**Emilia slowly looked up at the boy as he muttered in a tone laced with pain and plead.**

**"It won't work. You won't work. You'll fail! You can't do it. It's no use."**

Emilia held a hand to her mouth and stared at the screen in hurt.

**Emilia's eyes widened as she stared at the rambling boy.**

**"You're all talk! You can't save anyone, or be saved! You'll keep doing rash and unreasonable things, until you see as many corpses as the number of reckless decisions you made! That's your future!" Subaru shouted hatefully without his face being shown.**

**Emilia's eyes trembled with fear. "Why?" The half-elf stared at him with sympathy and hurt.**

**"Why are you crying as if you're in such pain?"**

**As the reflection of the boy's face was shown from the perspective of Emilia's eyes, the most haunted wide-eyed look was plastered on his face as his anguish filled eyes streamed lines of misery filled tears down his cheeks.**

"Subaru…" "Natsuki-sama…" "Subaru-kun…"

The four guilty girls sitting around the boy all looked at the screen with tears in their eyes, hearts clenching at the sight of their broken love.

(Emilia, Rem, Crusch and Beatrice.)

"Big bro's in so much pain." Felt's fist twisted in rage at Subaru's state of mind.

Garfiel gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in anger.

Someone grabbed his hand… It was Otto.

The gray haired boy just looked at Garf with an empty stare… tired.

Garfiel nodded his head and watched the screen with a scowl.

The two boys leaned on one another and let their tears slip down their cheeks for their inability to help their best friend.

**Subaru slowly looked down and cried in despair. "After… After she sent me here… No, after she brought me here, there's… There's something I have to do for Rem's sake… " Subaru wheezed through his tears.**

**"Rem?"**

**Subaru looked up to find Emilia tilting her head worriedly.**

**"You, too?" Subaru's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You've forgotten Rem, too?"**

**"Subaru?"**

**The boy's hands clenched as his tears streamed down his face.**

**"Fine. I'll tell you everything. If all of you are going to forget Rem, I'd rather expose everything and end up vomiting blood!" Subaru growled out in determination and despair as he held his robs tightly.**

Rem's eyes widened in horror as she understood what she had just done.

Because of her, he's going to…

"He's gonna challenge the witch?!" Anastasia looked on in outrage.

"Is she the one that will kill him here?" Ricardo asked with an angry glare.

Emilia stared at the screen with wide eyes.

**_If you're coming for me, then come. I'll gladly give you my beating heart!_ **

"No!" Emilia shouted in horror.

**Subaru glared determinedly at the scared worried elf before him.**

**"Emilia…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I can use Return by Death to-"**

**The world around him stopped and clouds of dark smoke like matter filled the room.**

**Two black hands gently appeared and caressed his chin. One of the hands slowly lowered down and softly touched the beating heart of the boy.**

**But the hand moved away from his heart after softly touching it.**

**"Huh?" Subaru asked in surprise as the hands disappeared and the mist around him dissipated.**

"She didn't crush his heart?" Frederica whispered, scared out of her wits by the cruel witch's treatment of the boy.

**"Huh?" He asked again and found himself able to move. He looked down at his chest with confusion.**

**_What was that about?_ **

**_Usually…_ **

**_* Thump*_ **

**"Huh?Emilia?" Subaru held Emilia softly and looked at her worried. She had fallen into his arms.**

**He looked at her to find… blood flowing steadily out of her mouth… As if her heart was crushed.**

**"Don't… Wha… Huh?" Subaru slowly fell down and held Emilia's bleeding body as a pool of blood formed beneath them.**

**He had a disturbed expression as he raised her chin to look at her face.**

**He screamed and cried in horror…**

**He… killed Emilia.**

"Wh-What?!" Felix shouted in outrage.

"He was going to almost talk about his pain to her!" Mimi screamed with tears running down her face.

"So she killed Emilia-sama instead." Reinhard stared at the screen in disbelief at such cruelty.

Emilia was staring at the screen with tears of horror and freight streaming down her face as she hugged her knight's hand for comfort.

The witch had killed her. She had killed her like she was nothing. Crushed her heart infront of Subaru. Erased her from life because she was annoying to her.

"I…. I don't want to die." The half-elf sobbed and hugged Subaru's side.

**"You have the look of someone who believes he's the most unfortunate soul in the world." A voice sounded as someone entered the quarters where Subaru was sitting with Emilia's body hugged to his chest tightly.**

**The disturbed boy looked up to find a girl with twintails glancing down at him coldly.**

**"Beatrice…"**

**"Bubby won't come out, I suppose." The girl slowly removed the green crystal from Emilia's neck. The crystal was shattered in half.**

**"Don't worry. Bubby won't die, I suppose. He just returned to his original form for now." Beatrice solemnly hid the shattered crystal pieces in her pocket and glanced at the boy.**

**Many eyes widened at this.**

"Oh shit!" Garfiel shouted and slammed his fist on his knee while staring at the screen in shock.

"So Subaru will die because of the spirit?" Tivey asked.

Petra turned to him with a shocked expression. "Kitty wouldn't kill Subaru! What is wrong with you?!" The small maid was mourning Rem's and Emilia's deaths. She didn't need such lies.

"It's true, little maid. The boy was killed by the half-runt's spirit because she wished for the world to die if she was no longer in it. Selfish and disgusting as her ancestor."

Emilia couldn't even refute the smug Priscilla. The pain and anguish of what was done with her and what will happen to Subaru by her beloved father's hand was too great for her. So she just cried.

Petra glared at Priscilla not believing a word and stuck her tongue out.

**"You have something you want to say, I suppose?"**

**Subaru slowly looked at Emilia's corpse and closed his eyes.**

**"Please kill me. Right here." He pleaded pathetically.**

Beatrice shook her head slowly with her eyes wide and filled with tears. "N-No, please! Please, don't do it! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO SEE BETTY HURTING SUBAUR!"

The small spirit wailed in agony while hugging her contractor and crying into his chest.

**The spirit's eyes narrowed. "You would ask me to kill you? That's too cruel, I suppose. You understand nothing. You understand nothing at all." The little girl growled in anger.**

**"Huh? Beatrice?"**

**"I won't grant any of your wishes, I suppose.If you want to die, then die on your own. Betty wants no part of it, I suppose." The little girl waved a hand and distorted reality infront of the boy.**

**"What are you…?"**

**"Everything is already hopeless, but your staying here is a problem. I will at least protect this mansion, I suppose." The girl glared at him as a giant black hole opened up before them.**

**"Beatrice?" Subaru asked struggling to keep himself and Emilia on the ground as the portal raged and sucked him in toward it.**

**"Betty is not like Roswaal. Even if it would secure a future for me, I've had enough of pain, suffering, fear… Everything, I suppose!"**

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Felix asked in fear and sadness at the scene.

Beatrice kept staring at the screen in shock and horror.

Roswaal just shook his head and closed his eyes for his sister.

**Subaru could only stare at her as the portal sucked him and Emilia's body and began closing.**

**"At least die where I can't see you, I suppose." Beatrice's defeated expression was the last Subaru saw as the portal closed.**

**Darkness…**

"I-I…. " The small spirit could only chock and sob while opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She couldn't explain the feeling of relief for not being made to watch herself killing the boy or guilt that she had thrown him away somewhere unknown to his death.

The broken little girl just cried into her Subaru's chest.

"Betty's sorry… so sorry."

"Where'd she send him?" Anastasia asked not wanting to look at the great spirit in such a state.

**Above a clearing in a forest, the night sky tore apart as a portal suddenly opened and out tumbled Subaru and Emilia, rolling on the ground.**

**Subaru slowly got up and immediately held the half-elf closer to him. "Emilia…"**

**She was unresponsive. Face cold and blood coming out of her slightly hung mouth.**

**Subaru's eyes teared up in despair.** **"Sorry…** **I'm sorry.** **"**

Emilia grasped his chest in her hand and whispered softly to him. "It's okay. It's okay, Subaru. You shouldn't be in pain. You stupid dunderhead! Don't cry for me… Please don't cry."

**"** **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…** **Someone… Anyone…** **"**

**Subaru wheezed and screamed into the night sky. "Please kill me!"**

**And slowly…**

**A group of dozen hooded men surrounded Subaru.**

Petra shouted at the top of her lungs in fear.

"No!" Garfiel slammed his palms on his head and stared with wide eyes.

**Subaru's eyes widened in shock.**

**"I've been waiting for you, believer in love." A figure stepped upfront before Subaru… a raging toothy grin on his disturbed green face.**

**"Betelgeuse…" Subaru whispered in horror.**

Petra started to cry once again and held Frederica by the dress to look away from the insane man. She didn't care who he was. She was afraid of him.

"No, Juice…. " Beatrice uttered in horror.

Emilia sobbed and wailed like a kid as she had to witness her beloved knight getting either slaughtered by her mentor or get frozen alive by her adoptive father.

**The man's grin grew tenfold. "My, my, my! The one you're clutching to your chest there wouldn't be the half-devil girl, would it? How diligent you are! Before we could even act, you took the half-devil's life in the name of the ordeal!HEHEHEHEHE!"**

**"I'm diligent?"**

**"That's right! You are diligent! Fantastic!" Betelgeuse laughed morbidly before abruptly stopping and glancing down at Subaru.**

**"Still… Unable to overcome even one Ordeal, much less confront one of the sins, and after all that waiting… She trips over the first pebble in her path, and it's over."**

**Subaru held Emilia close as the nasty man stepped closer with a grin.**

**"Ah, you are truly slothful."**

**Subaru's angry glare turned to a surprised look as he saw two long black hands coming out of the Archbishop's back.**

"He could see them now?" Anastasia asked a little frieghtened.

Julius nodded his head while gritting his teeth in fear for Subaru. He remembered the way Subaru used this to his advantage in the fight.

"Soon… He will win soon." Julius needed to remind himself that Subaru will stand up again. All he needed to do was watch what his friend has been through and understand his painful trials.

But goddamn was the greatest knight angry for his friend right now.

There was no sign of elegance on Julius's face… just an angry scowl.

Otto stared at the screen with his tearfilled eyes slowly narrowing and glaring at the green haired man. His overlapping emotions making him feel angry and unstable by the second.

**As the hands moved to pick Emilia's corpse, Subaru quickly held Emilia and jumped out of the way.**

**Betelgeuse's eyes widened in shock.**

**"Did you see the Unseen Hand just now?" The green man asked softly, appearing disturbed by such knowledge.**

**Subaru just glared at him and held Emilia tightly.**

**"No… That's bad… " The Archbishop looked betrayed and angry. "This isn't right! It's all wrong! It's a mistake! A mistake!" He shouted in anger and confusion.**

**Subaru's eyes widened as the man bit on his finger hard.**

**"My Authority… "**

**He bit on his other finger and made it bleed.**

**"The Authority of Sloth… "**

**He crushed another of his fingers.**

**"My Unseen Hand, granted to me by love… "**

**His entire hand had crushed bleeding fingers.**

Emilia, Beatrice and Roswaal stared with wide disturbed eyes. Hurt and anguished as they witnessed what had become of the man they once knew.

"Pandora…." Emilia growled softly while watching through her tears, worried for her knight.

**"No others can be allowed to see it!" Betelgeuse screamed maniacally as Six dark hands spurted out of his back and over Subaru.**

**The boy held on to Emilia and moved to escape but the group of cultists blocked him from all sides.**

**Subaru could do nothing but struggle in futility as two unseen hands held him by the neck and the leg away from Emilia.**

**"You held her as if she were terribly precious to you, but how beautifully will you cry when the half-devil's body is torn apart? HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Everyone look away!" Petra shouted making almost all in the room stare at the wall beside the theater. She didn't like the sound of that and she couldn't see how Subaru could save Emilia's body.

Emilia ignored her and stared with a heartbroken sound coming out of her slacked jaw as she imagined her father Juice twisting her body like he did to Rem.

"Damn Sloth…" Wilhelm growled in fury as he watched the boy that was dear to him get assaulted by this monster nonce again.

**Subaru struggled and cried as Betelguese sent his hands towards Emilia's discarded body.**

**The tears leaked as he screamed. "Stop! Stop!"**

**Betelgeuse laughed sadistically as his hands reached Emilia's corpse.**

**"Please stop!" He screamed in despair.**

***WHOOOOSH! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

**Both, Subaru and Betelgeuse stared wide eyed as sharp magic icicles were shot down from the sky and panted firmly all around Emilia's body, blocking the unseen hands.**

"Is that…?!" Julius instantly understood who did that.

Emilia's eyes widened in hope…

Beatrice cried tears of happiness…

"So it came? Good. I thought this farce was taking too long." Priscilla nodded her head while fanning herself.

**A voice growled from the sky.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**Betelgeuse looked up… His eyes widened in fear.**

**The entire sky was filled with hundreds of sharp icicles pointed at everyone around Emilia.**

**In the middle of this ready storm of sharp death was a floating small cat.**

**"What are you doing to my daughter, "**

**Puck growled out and glared at the Archbishop.**

**"You scum."**

**Subaru stared at the cat with terrified eyes.**

**Title card:**

**_Disgrace in the Extreme_ **

**_Ending Theme: Stay Alive._ **

**Episode 9 Director's Cut. End.**

"Wh-What?! What happened after that?!" Felt shouted as she fell from her seat and the anticipation.

Emilia slowly inhaled and exhaled as she calmed her self down at the exhausting viewing.

"What happened next?"

"Come on man!"

"Stop being such a g-"

**Shut. The. Fuck. up.**

**I'm loading the next one in.**

Everyone leaned in their seats and waited with baited breathes for the next viewing to start.

Crusch, Beatrice, Rem and Emilia held Subaru as close as they could to comfort him… Or themselves for what was coming.

Julius kept his eyes on the screen… but he would always glance at a disturbed, guilty looking gray haired young man.

Garfiel just stared at the screen, wondering what else his cap'n suffered through that could top everything they've seen until now.

"What a messed up story this is." Felix whispered while waiting for the screen to finish loading in anticipation.

Felt glared condescendingly at the screen and calmed her shaking fists down. "I swear to make you happier Big bro… I won't abandon you like the rest of them."

Reinhard found it appropriate to nod with his lady's statement. Determined.

Anastasia softly ruffled her fox scarf and breathed heavily in and out to keep her nerves in check. She wished she had a hand to hold like a certain green haired duchess now possessed.

"Not fair…" The merchant pouted.

Priscilla kept her smile in place as she witnessed one of the most entertaining loops yet. Only one thing made her love and cherish such a twisted devil loop more than anything else.

"The boy's loyalty never ceases to amaze me. He's very amusing indeed."

The screen activated once again.

**_Episode 10… Arc 3's continuation…_ **

**_Start._ **

* * *

Alright. Let me start by saying this.

I'm so sorry for the delay. A lot of shit just dropped upon me and forced me to be unable to write for at least 5 days during this sudden break. We should be back to the normal schedule if anything comes up then I will alert you guys on Reddit.

I'm also so sorry that I haven't replied to you guys at all.

I see all of the comments on Ao3 and FF but I never replied because I had too much going on or because I'm writing as the notification for the message came to me.

Thank you all so much for your support. I love you all.

Merry Christmas to those of you celebrate it, may we meet again in Episode 10… My favorite one :)

Also… Yes, Subaru does self harm in canon. Look at Arc 6 where he murders… Someone… (spoilers) and finds that he has scratch marks all over his arms. You can read it from there since I don't want to spoil the Arc for you.

And also also… This chapter is 30,700 words long.

Goddamn.

Anyways. Thank you again, happy holidays and I hope you've enjoyed.

Bye.

* * *

"Hey Joseff."

"Yes, Author-chan?"

"Thanks for giving me back my pillow man. I appreciate it."

"Oh… Y-Your welcome, Author-chan. I was way outta line for steali-"

"Joseff."

"Y-Yes?"

"*Slowly turns around* Where. Za. Fuck. Is me socks?"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you Irish now? I thought you were Syrian."

"Don't fuck with me man! Where are my socks?! I left right here!"

"…"

"…"

"They were too pretty."

"Goddamn it Joseeeeeeff!"

"Why would want them anyway?! *Runs away with my socks like all my gay neighbors do*"

Fuck you Joseff.


	12. Chapter 12: Ep 10 Director's Cut

**Chapter 12: Ep 10 Director's Cut**

* * *

The viewers all looked at the screen with fear and anticipation.

It activated instantly.

**Season 1 Episode 10 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.**

**The screen lights up to show Betelgeuse and Subaru staring up at the sky.**

**Puck was revealed floating above them with a deep scowl as many spikes made of ice floated around him.**

**"Die."**

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

*** WHOOSH!***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

***CLANK! ***

**Puck sent the ice spikes speeding towards his enemies. Every witch cultist in the vicinity was impaled by the ice attack.**

"H-Holy crap!" Ricardo whistled with an impressed look on his face.

Petra cheered for the cat on screen. "Go kitty! Go!" The little girl shouted gleefully thinking that Subaru will be saved.

Rem slowly held on to Subaru in fear and guilt as she knew that had she not sacrificed herself, she would be there to protect Subaru and he wouldn't have had to aggravate the witch and make her crush Emilia's heart. When thinking about all of these painful viewings, everything he went through, Rem could only utter.

"I… I understand why you want to run away now… I understand… Subaru-kun." The maid sniffled.

"His power is pretty astonishing…" Julius muttered while glaring at the cat.

"He has the power to destroy the whole world…" Reinhard narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Not on his watch.

Beatrice looked at the screen with a horrified crushed looking expression as she realized what she had done to the boy.

"I-I sent him to his death! I just threw him out like he was nothing! Betty's…. Betty is sorry, infact!" The crushed spirit held on to her contractor as she watched with a shocked and broken expression.

Emilia immediately felt something akin to terror as soon as she saw Puck on screen. She would've never ever felt about the cat in such a way like this. But after what she saw him do to Subaru, the poor boy that's been suffering through hell itself to save her, this whole time.

She quickly held her knight's hand and winced in guilt and fear.

As she waited for her father to kill the boy she 'loved' or atleast wanted to love.

**In a second, Puck had managed to wipe every one out with the exception of a terrified Subaru and a silent Betelgeuse.**

**"My brain trembles… "**

**"Puck!"**

**"Be quiet, Subaru. I don't care what you…"**

**The floating cat couldn't continue his admonishment of the boy as his body was twisted and malformed beyond recognition.**

"Oh no! Kitty! Kitty! No!" Petra shouted in despair as the rest just watched the disturbing sight in horror.

"What's happening to him?!" Felix shouted while flinching back in horror at the sight of another cat getting twisted.

**Subaru stared at the crushed body of the tiny cat in horror. Slowly… His eyes manifested the reason for Puck's sudden death.**

**A total of seven black long hands appeared twisting the cat in the air.**

**"Complacency! Negligence! That is sloth! You should have killed me right away! Even with the power you have you failed to do what you needed to do!"**

**Betelgeuse shouted madly as he was revealed to be the one controlling the black arms that wear crushing Puck in the sky.**

**"Foolishness."**

**All of Betelgeuse's unseen hands were obliterated with a sudden explosion of magic.**

**A snow storm suddenly appeared and froze everything around Subaru and the Archbishop beside him. Trees, flowers, dirt, everything was covered in ice.**

**Both Subaru and Betelgeuse covered their faces to protect them from the heavy falling snow.**

**"If you truly want to kill me… "**

**A giant paw was shown stomping down on the ice turned witch cultists.**

**A huge fur covered beast with yellow glowing eyes stared down at Subaru and Betelgeuse.**

**"Then grow a thousand shadows, half of what Satella could."**

**_Opening_ _T_ _heme 2: Paradisus-Paradoxum_ **

"Wait what?!" Anastasia shouted while glaring at the screen.

"D-Did he just say, Satella? A-As in Witch of Envy Satella?" Tivey dropped his glasses in shock and surprise.

Emilia widened her eyes in shock at her adoptive father's form as well as the knowledge of what he just said.

"Hmm, so you have a powerful spirit that's ready to end the world as we know it if you die. And that spirit just so happens to be acquainted with the Jealous Witch herself… You sure you aren't related to the witch?" Priscilla mused from her seat while smirking down at the shell shocked Emilia.

"Is that Kitty? Why does he look so scary?" Petra shivered at the sight of the beast and looked worriedly at the screen. She didn't like this one bit.

"So you really are related to the witch?" Al asked with his tone normal and off putting.

Emilia just looked at the screen in shock unable to give an answer in her defense and so she would've looked suspicious to the rest of the cast had it not been for an extremely annoyed merchant lady.

"You should remember that Emilia-san had no idea of what the spirit would've done had she been killed. So, providing that this spirit is able to make up his own conditions and rules, I wouldn't be surprised if he was acquainted with very nefarious people that Emilia wouldn't like." Anastasia surprised everyone by coming to Emilia's defense against the allegation.

"I-I never knew that Puck met the witch…" Emilia looked kind of disturbed by this information as she kept her slack jawed gaze centered on the screen.

"He _is_ a great spirit after all… Who knows how how many eons he has lived through…" Julius sounded his agreement while looking at the screen with a hateful gaze and worry for Subaru.

"D-Did he just say that the witch can produce thousands of those hands?" Felt asked softly as her gaze on the screen filled with worry for Subaru.

"If she was the one that gives the Archbishops of sin their powers then that would make sense. " Crusch theorized while caressing the hand of the boy beside her and frowning at the screen form the guilt of making him deal with this situation because of her inability to see the bigger picture.

Garfiel glared at the monster and found it hard to swallow the fact that the man who saved him from the prison that was his life had faced such a powerful and terror inducing figure. He never wanted to see his captain get hurt again, and the fact that Subaru still hasn't died in this loop finally set into Garfiel's head, making the blonde boy angry and furious towards the beast. The image of his captian's head rolling off his shoulders surrounded by the dead bodies of his friends was haunting and morbid.

"Cap…" The blonde demihuman teared up and watched the screen with gritted teeth.

**The scene opens on the beast's sharp ferocious eye glaring at the two before it.**

**"Are you… Puck?" Subaru uttered while staring at the beast towering over him with amazement.**

**"Can't you tell? Maybe it's cruel of me to ask that." The beast mused while glaring down with shining yellow eyes. The freezing storm increased in tenacity as the snow falls colored the forest white.**

**"Unbelievable." The Archbishop growled as he glared up at the beast.**

**"This is unbelievable! It cannot be!" The man slide his hand into his mouth and began biting on it so hard that blood sprayed all over his face.**

**"A mere spirit… My faith… Everything I've devoted my love to… " Betelgeuse shouted as his eyes widened so far that blood started coming out from underneath his eyeballs.**

"What's wrong with him?!" Petra asked in disgust and child like fear of the man's attitude.

Emilia and Beatrice had teared up and could only stare in horror at what had become of their dear friend.

"Guese…"

"No…"

Both girls could only look on at the once kindhearted man they loved and considered a mentor as he bit off his own flesh while rambling madly.

Roswaal scowled deeply while clenching his handles.

His friend… had fallen so far…

**"A human who's only lived a few decades shouldn't talk to a spirit about time." The beast spoke admonishing and deprecating.**

**As Betelgeuse's body was being frozen solid, the Archbishop carried on his rant while glaring at the towering beast.**

**"Time has nothing to do with the depth of one's faith! I wish you wouldn't liken me to a fool like you, a being that lives for eternity, but wastes most of it in idleness!"**

**As his body froze solid, Betelgeuse moaned in sick pleasure. "Ah, my brain is tremblinglingling…. "**

**"Death isn't even a punishment. This is why I hate all of you." The beast said in disgust as he stared at the freezing madman.**

"What is wrong with that great spirit?" Crusch asked sternly as she glared at the beast. She hated how these powerful magical monsters just seemed to view her people as inconvenient savages that deserved death. From the dragon that had killed her friend with it's incompetence and indifference and now this entity that seemingly wants to end civilization just because of the death of one person.

"I-I didn't know about his feelings or how he thought of the world… I-… I don't share this sentiment at all…" Emilia trembled in place as she glared for the first time at her father. How could he be so cruel? This was not the innocent slightly stern cat that had kept her company for so long.

This wasn't the Puck she knew.

"It's okay Emilia-sama. I understand that you've had nothing to do with his actions." Crusch smiled confidently at the shaken half-elf, making Emilia feel slightly less nervous and maybe even slightly less alone.

Beatrice looked at the screen in sadness. "I never knew this was how you viewed the world Bubby… What have you been through?" Unaware, Beatrice forgot about Subaru for just a moment as her heart clenched in pain for her little brother's dark and twisted tone.

**"The Ordeal has been completed. Even if my body dies my wishes will be called to the exalted witch's side. And I'll receive her love! I look forward to our reunion!Heheehe!" Betelgeuse was frozen solid into an ice statue.**

**"He quit while he was ahead." The beast nonchalantly stomped the frozen Archbishop into nothing and towered above the terrified and freezing boy.**

**"Now, shall we have a little talk? Subaru, you have committed three sins."**

**The beast wiped his paw on the snow and kept glaring at the scared boy beneath him while talking as if they were having an idle conversation.**

Emilia and Beatrice both widened their eyes in absolute disbelief.

"Puck! Nononono! You can't hurt him!" The half-elf screamed starting to tear up for her knight.

Beatrice looked at the screen with tears streaming down as she knew how guilty she was for leaving the boy to die at the well of her own cruel brother. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." The little girl whimpered as she watched with wide eyes.

Rem held a hand to her heart and watched with equal amounts of guilt and shock as she could not believe how horrible Subaru's life actually was. Betrayed by everyone around him and killed by those he called friends. "It's no wonder you wanted to give up… I'm so sorry I called it easy… my hero." The maid whispered softly as she nestled against his neck.

"He's going to die again… He's going to die again and again… By me, puck. It doesn't matter because he dies over and over again."

Petra was so heartbroken by what she was hearing. The little girl turned to the one that spoke that sentence and glared through her tears. "Why are you saying this? Aren't you Subaru's friend like the rest of us, Otto-kun?"

The merchant's eyes dilated in complete distorted sadness and pain. The boy was so broken by seeing himself kill the man he called brother and friend, he could no longer see Subaru's death and act strong.

Heart clenching, Otto shouted.

"How am I his friend when I killed him?! How can he ever ask for my help or accept it after what I had done?!" The boy shouted with his voice breaking in despair, his eyes shedding tears of guilt and sadness for what he did.

**"First, you broke your promise to Lia. You don't seem to understand how important a promise is to a spirit arts user."**

**Subaru's grief stricken face turned to one of guilt and despair as his entire body began getting coated in solid ice.**

**"Second, you ignored Lia's wishes and came back here."**

**Slowly, the beast lowered himself to meet the boy's eyes as it spoke through gritted teeth.**

**"You let Lia die."**

**Subaru could only look at the giant demon towering over him with fear and despair itched into his expression.**

**"In accordance with my contract, I will now destroy the world."**

**"Why?" Subaru hoarsely asked as his mouth began turning to ice.**

**For a moment, the beast closed it's eyes to mourn.**

**"Lia is… Emilia is my entire reason for existing. There's no reason for me to exist in a world without her."**

"It was the witch that had killed big sis! Big bro did nothing but try to help! He kept asking for people to help and everyone just ignored him or used him for their benefit!" Felt shouted with tears in her eyes as she curled up and shouted.

"I wish I was there to help you, Big bro!"

Reinhard could only hold the little lady in his arms to calm her down.

The knight had a look of pure disgust on his face. "I should've been there… Why am I such a disappointment."

Julius glared hatefully with clenched fists at the beast. He never felt this heated up but after seeing what the boy had to go through to receive nothing but death and betrayal from everyone, government ruling camps no less, he was well and truly pissed off.

Emilia trembled at the sight of Subaru's crying form getting frozen. A nightmare… this must be a nightmare.

Her knight won't be another statue that blames her…. Subaru's right here.

"You're right here… here… here…." Emilia's damn broke as she held her knight's hand and looked away. She didn't want to see Subaru's death at the hands of her once beloved father.

She wasn't able to handle it.

**The beast's snow storm seemed to be disrupted by something in the far off distance of the forest's edges.**

**"The fog is coming closer. It looks like a troublesome one has been drawn here. Gluttony.Oh, I suppose they call it the White Whale now."**

**"You called it here, let Lia die, and now, you die yourself… You really are useless."**

"Are ya fucking w'th me?!"

"He's not useless, I suppose."

Garfiel and Beatrice shouted in rage and tears streaming down as they watched the horrid sight.

"This is too cruel!" Anastasia said with a disturbed look at the sight of the poor boy's state.

Petra could only look at the scene in shock and heartbreak as the cat she was cheering for was really killing the boy that saved her and the entire village.

**Subaru's body is shown to have been completely frozen solid with his hands, arms and legs broken into rigid and rough pieces as if he was a glass that had been dropped on the floor.**

Frederica gasped in horror and the sight.

"NO!" Garfiel shouted while falling over and slamming the ground of the theater with his fists.

Emilia and Beatrice just screamed and hugged Subaru as soon as they saw what had become of his body.

Otto looked away while holding his head in his arms and sobbing in despair. He didn't want to die like Subaru. He didn't want Subaru to die. He didn't want to kill Subaru. He was the one that did this to his brother. "I did it.. I did it… I did it…"

"...Uh...aaahh…." Rem sobbed into Subaru's neck.

**Slowly the camera panned on Subaru's dying face, his mouth obscure but his eyes appearing morbid and soulless.**

**"Hehehehehehehhaha heheheheheha heeeeha heeeeeeha." The sound of broken, disturbed laughter filled the air.**

**_I've heard this laugh before._ **

**"Hahahaahahahahaheee haaaaaaaheeehhhehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahhaahhahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahhaahahaaahaahahahahahah!"**

**_The voice of a man I hated to death._ **

**Subaru's ice coated face is shown in full, his jaw opened and revealed to be the source of the disturbing laughter.**

**_No… It's me._ **

**"Heeehehehehehahahahahhehehahahah"**

**_I'm laughing at myself. I let Rem die, killed Emilia, and now, I'm going to die in vain._ **

**The ice finally caught up to the rest of his face and completely froze him solid.**

"SUBARU!" Petra yelled out as she cried along with Beatrice and Emilia.

"Don't blame yourself…" Crusch whispered to him as she watched the screen with a disturbed look. She didn't even notice her blurry eyes dishing out a stream of guilt ridden tears.

**As the sound of laughter ensued, as the storm of snow covered the entire world, as the beast of the end towered and looked on, As his body turned to ice, Subaru could only think of one thought.**

**_I really am so…_ **

**_*_ CHINK! ***

**"You truly are slothful, Subaru."**

Ricardo and Wilhelm just looked down with wide eyes at how messed up the boy must truly be for him to smile after such an experience.

"Spirits…" Wilhelm clenched his fists so hard, they bled as gritted his teeth for the boy's pain.

"This is fuck'd!" Ricardo shouted as he kept the twins on his lap and hugged them both.

**With the beast mocking him as his face shattered into glassy pieces,**

**Natsuki Subaru… Died.**

**Darkness…**

The sounds of sobbing and faint whimpering filled the theater as the Emilia camp cried their hearts out save for Ram who was hugging her distraught sister and an emotionless Roswaal who was simply staring at the screen.

"Hmmm, Are we going to see him die in the next as well toooo?" He asked in boredom.

"You could show a little compassion, creepy prick."

Roswaal looked beside him towards the offishly calm knight sitting in his row. The clown's smile was wide. "My, my, I didn't think you caaaaared about Subaru-kun that much. Could it beeeee that you're shared 'origiiins' made you feel a bit saaaad that he's going through so much?"

The knight didn't give any inclination to turn to the clown as he spoke in a neutral unwavering tone. "I didn't say anything about that pa-… Creepy man. I was just saying that you should show some compassion for a member of your own people keeps dying."

Roswaal smirked and slowly leaned back in his seat with his eyes narrowing just a bit. "He deluded from the plan and caused a chain of events to happen in which Ram was killed… He needed to restart anyways…"

Al could only stare at the clown silently. "He sounds creepier without the accent…"

"Aldebaran."

"Yes, princess?"

"What did I tell you about mingling with other untrained dogs?"

"That I shouldn't converse with them."

"Then why, pray tell are you talking with one now?"

"Because I'm dumb."

Priscilla closed her fan and stink eyes the one she called her knight. "That you are."

The princess quickly delivered a punch that sent him flying out of his seat.

"You shouldn't be so haaaarsh on him. He's supposed to be your knight after aaaaall."

Priscilla glanced with disgust at the smirking clown. "Hmph! He knows that there's nowhere else to be but underneath mine feet. The whole world will learn just like him soon."

"My, how arrogant for you to think that you'll win simply because of luck."

The princess smirked smugly and began fanning herself while sitting down once again. "The world itself will turn to please me. So me winning is a given."

Roswaal looked more and more amused as he egged her on. "And you think you'll win without such an ability by your siiiiide?"

"… You presume the boy's ability is something to be used for something so trivial?"

The aura surrounding Priscilla was one to be feared as her tone poisoned the air with how much hatred it possessed. Her scarlet eyes grow more and more to ruby red as she stared the clown deadpannedly.

It was frightening… No man in their right minds would face this clearly pissed off Priscilla.

Except for this clown.

"Meh, I suppoooose. I mean, he's already here anyways soooo." As Roswaal nonchalantly gave his answer and shrugged the tension around him off with a smile, Priscilla had went rigid for a split second.

Staring at the clown…

She slowly leaned in her seat and smiled.

"The boy will be mine soon anyways."

Roswaal's eyes widened and he tried to cover his mouth to stop the laughter that had instantly bubbled up.

"S-*Chuckles * You think Subaru-kun will leeeeeave Emilia's side to go with yours?"

"It doesn't matter who he loves or what he thinks of mineself… He's place is to serve me. That, is what I've decided… and the world shall deliver me him."

Roswaal's face turned ludicrous at the girl's smug arrogance.

Priscilla's expression turned hardened for moment. "He's best to serve me rather than a wretched dog that kills him time and time again."

Roswaal's eyes widened as his smirk turned diabolical.

'HOOOO! She cares about HIM?!'

He's never heard anything more absurd in his life!

**A blurry image… Faint sounds…**

**Subaru opened his exhausted, tired, eyes and looked around…**

**Back at the apple stand… Back at the market place… Back in time…**

**He Returned by Death…**

**The boy's exhausted sweaty face winced at shinning rays of the sun.**

**He closed his eyes and began wiping his ragged expression.**

**"Subaru-kun what's the matter?"**

**The boy slowly turned with a despair fueled expression, eyes wide in disbelief.**

**"Rem…"**

**"Yes, I'm your Rem." The blue haired maid slowly stepped closer toward him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead with her face scrunching in worry.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't notice… This crowd is making you tired, isn't it?"**

Felt sniffled and found herself leaning against Reinhard as she watched. "Look how broken he is… Big bro…"

Emilia wiped away some of her still running tears and sobbed a bit at her knight's expression.

"I'm so sorry…" A little girl sniffed again and again as she hugged her contractor tightly.

**The boy's doomed looking eyes blinked repeatedly. Th black ash underneath them showing the boy's completely broken state.**

**"Tired… Yeah, that's right." Subaru held the maid's soft hand with his and rubbed his cheek against it as an expression of pure misery befell him. "I'm out of energy, worn down… I'm tired."**

**Rem blinked…**

**…. And Subaru began running.**

**He ran through the city…**

**He ran while holding her hand tightly and dragged her with him.**

**Rem looked on with shock, worry and confusion as the boy dragged her with him. Speeding across the city, They both ran.**

**"Subaru-kun!" Rem shouted, making the boy stop to a halt.**

**Subaru, breathing heavily and carrying the same expression of agony, turned around to face her.**

**Rem panted and looked at him with her eyes filled with worry and confusion.**

"What's he gonna do now?" Anastasia asked tiredly and sympathetically.

Otto, Garfiel and Julius just grimaced as they thought about another death happening.

Emilia, Beatrice and Crusch held on to the boy tightly as they gazed at the screen with broken and tearfilled faces for the boy's story.

Reinhard and Felt both watched with sad and tired out expression for their friend.

Wilhelm and Felix grimaced and carried on with pitiful faces.

Ram watched the screen with a saddened and sympathetic expression for the boy.

Petra and Frederica had horrorfilled faces as they understood that the boy will die again.

Ricardo and the twins were heartbroken and sad for Subaru.

Priscilla and Al watched with indifference.

But….

A blue haired maid watched the screen with wide eyes and a jaw so open she might as well set up a fishing trap with it.

Rem shed tears of happiness for the first time…

**Scene change… (Here we go.)**

**The screen pans to show Subaru and Rem standing atop a hill over looking the capital's walls.**

**"Sorry about that. I was feeling kind of stressed, so I skipped out on explaining. Sorry." Subaru, cheerfully chuckled and sheepishly smiled at the maid.**

**"Really, you mustn't do that. I realize that you're giving a great deal of thought to out situation. I don't dislike it when you're so forceful, though." Rem smiled warmly at the boy as he looked over the city from the hill.**

"Don't give that man ideas, Rem!… Rem?" Ram dropped her snarky tone as soon as she noticed the maid's shocked expression as she watched the screen.

Ram's eyes widened…

**"Sorry I worried you. I'm fine now. I guess you've only seen me being pathetic getting depressed all the time… But I get it now…"**

**Rem's smile beamed in surprise as the boy stretched in place.**

**"You get it now?"**

**Subaru continued to stretch his limps as he turned around to face the maid. "I've bothered a lot of people with all my contemplating and agonizing, but I finally figured out how to take care of everything."**

"He did?" Tivey asked while leaning in with interest.

"What could he have possibly figured out that would make a difference Nyow?" Felix asked while looking down with heartbreak.

**Subaru smiled tiredly…. His eyes looked dead. "Or, when I really think about it," He chuckled darkly. "I was told what to do from the very start… But I just don't know when to give up."**

"Rem… did this happen?" Ram asked out loud only to be met with silence.

Everyone turned to the blue haired maid and watched as she slowly nodded… her expression forlorn.

The rest of the cast just widened their eyes in shock and joy.

"He lives?!" Crusch shouted as she smiled wide with joy.

Emilia and Beatrice both sighed in relief as well as Felt as everyone cheered.

Petra was so happy she jumped in her seat, making Mimi do the same.

Otto looked at the screen with a tired hope ridden look. "He doesn't seem to be okay though…." The merchant whispered from his seat.

Julius narrowed his eyes as he felt something wasn't right.

"Oh, thank the spirits he's going to get through it this time!" Ricardo cheered.

"There's still something wrong with 'em though…" Anastasia mused with a frown as she inspected the boy with her eyes.

**Rem tilted her head and smiled warmly towards him. "But I think that is what's so wonderful about you."**

**Subaru smiled softly at that. "Things I've realized and been forced to realize… All kinds of experiences have brought me here, but I've actually had the answer for a long time." Subaru smiled at the sky as the breeze picked up around him.**

"So, he will come up with the plan to beat the whale here, Rem?That's reeeally smart of him." Emilia spoke tiredly and smiled in relief and happiness that the boy finally won't suffer anymore.

Rem looked down in sadness and staid silent. "You all need to this…" She whispered while gripping her skirt and remembering what had happened on that hill.

**He slowly looked at Rem with a determined look. "I've decided, Rem."**

"So he makes the plan here? That's very intelligent if it was true." Julius spoke in a speculative tone while glaring at the screen.

**"Yes?" The smiling maid urged.**

"Com' on Cap'n, show me how aw'some ya really 're!" Garfiel cheered with an angry tone of voice as he watched his hero finally get back on his feet and do it the awesome way.

The blonde boy wanted his Cap'n to take revenge on those bastards that hurt him and his friends so Garf slowly lifted his spirits up to cheer his hero on.

**Subaru's hand outstretched as he presented an open palm towards her.**

Everyone that cared about the boy looked on with hopeful eyes and excited smiles.

"He will do it the right way this time, I suppose." Beatrice sniffed and felt comforted that her contractor will be able to beat the hardships up ahead.

Hope.

**A minute of silence…**

That's what they were feeling...

**"Run away with me."**

Eyes widened in horror.

**"As far as we can go."**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**….**

**….**

**…..**

**"Huh?"**

"What…?" Crusch whispered in shock and heartbreak.

"S-Subaru… wants leave us…. My Subaru…. Is leaving me to die…." Emilia stared at the screen feeling betrayed and extremely shocked.

**"I'm going to leave the capital and head far west, or maybe north."**

"Oi….Oi…..OI! OI! OOOOOOI! Tha's not my Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted as his tears were replaced by a demonic growling expression at his captain's cowardice. The blonde couldn't believe his captain will just give up. No way. No fucking way.

**"Um,"**

**"I heard no one can enter the kingdom to the south, so one of those two. I don't like cold weather, so I'd personally recommend west."**

"I guess that he has had enough of everyone betraying and using him for their own needs." Anastasia emotionlessly spoke while staring at the screen with a soft sad frown.

"No… No! Subaru wouldn't leave us to die like that! He wouldn't!" Petra shouted as she cried.

"I mean… I can understand why he would… No one was willing to help and he's facing three monsters that are much powerful than he is… Big bro is just trying to su-"

"To hell w'th that!" Garfiel shouted interrupting the pitying Felt. Everyone looked at him with defeated eyes as the reality began to set in. "My Cap'n n'ver backs down f'rm a fight! He's always been one h'lla of a tenacious b'stard!" At the blonde boy's steaming expression no one dared to refute.

Except for one… "Subaru-san is doing what's right here…"

Garf slowly turned to glare at the one person he thought he could trust most after Frederica.

"What th' hell are ya sayin'?" Garfiel growled menacingly.

… Otto met him with an empty broken expression. "No one will help him. So he has to give up."

"We can help-"

"WE CAN'T DO SHIT TO HELP HIM!"

Garfiel dropped down on his seat, eyes wide and jaw slack from shock as Otto glared at him with a twisted broken expression that showed just how much the merchant was effected.

The gray haired boy sobbed in despair… and looked down. "He probably just gave up hope on all of us and ran away so he will have nothing to do with us."

At Otto's words,

Emilia slowly looked at her sleeping knight with a betrayed expression… the half-elf couldn't believe that her knight would abandon her to die. It made her feel so empty and heartbroken inside.

"B-Beaty made Subaru hate her, infact." The little spirit whispered to herself in guilt and in pain for what she put her contractor through.

Reinhard felt deeply saddened that he won't see his friend aga-

….

…

..

.

"Wait…"

"I don't think you've all grasped the situation clearly…" Crusch mused as she watched the screen critically and sternly.

**"U-Um," Rem was full on panicking in her confusion but Subaru wasn't letting her get a word in as he continued to spout nonsensically.**

**"Honestly, it could be a long journey, and I know this is a snap decision, so it won't be easy… "**

"Wait… If he won't die in this one… " Anastasia looked disturbed for a moment and then she smirked.

"… Subaru won't be running away. There's something else…" Julius spoke to the crowed and narrowed his eyes at Otto.

The merchant's eyes widened and glared toward the screen with confusion, an emotion other than guilt and insanity showed on him for the first time.

**"P-Please wait! The way you said that makes it sound as if you plan to go to some other country that isn't Lugunica… " Rem's face contorted to one of soundless thought for a moment and then suddenly turned perky and happy. "Oh! Knowing you, it must be because you've had another great idea! Something the will help Emilia-sama and Roswaal-sama!" Rem clapped her hands together and beamed.**

**"That's not what this is, Rem." Subaru cut her off sternly.**

**"Eh?" Rem frowned in confusion.**

**Subaru's face shrouded in darkness. "There's nothing I can do in the capital, but I'd be just as powerless if I went back to the mansion." Subaru looked down. His defeated and glum. "That's what I figured out."**

"He's really giving up…" Felix looked crushed as the one person that proved him wrong, that showed him no matter how useless and weak you are you can still do the impossible… that person… was giving up.

**"So run away with me, Rem.We can't stay here." Subaru's eyes looked dead as he spoke with his head looking to the ground. "That's what everyone has been telling me. I didn't want to believe it, so I've denied it with all my might, but… Yeah, they're right."**

Anastasia and Crusch frowned and looked down.

Felix gripped his skirt and bit his lip in guilt and fear.

**Subaru smiled. A sad, lonely and defeated smile. "No one ever needed me."**

"That's not true… THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Emilia cried as the culmination of everything she did to him across all of his loops and the guilt stemming from those tore through her in an instant and forced and unimaginably pain through her heart.

The half-elf cried into her hands as she felt sick and disgusted with herself from ever touching the boy she had hurt so much.

**"That's not-"**

**"It is true!" Subaru cut her off and gritted his teeth. "It's been plainly spelled out for me, over and over."**

**Images began to play…**

**Emilia leaving him after they fought.**

The half-elf sobbed and turned away from the him in shame.

**Julius beating him down and telling him that he wasn't worthy to stand by her side.**

The knight clenched his teeth and glared at the ground for the pain he has caused his friend.

**Crusch disparaging him and sending him to die.**

The military dressed lady closed her eyes and hid her face under her hat in guilt.

**Priscilla kicking him in disgust.**

The princess raised an eyebrow and sighed. "He doesn't seem to have a high opinion of himself… That needs to be worked on."

Rem looked at her with wide eyes.

**Anastasia tricking him dry of any useful information like some tool for her convenience and leaving him alone.**

"I really shouldn't have done that too him…" Anastasia winced at how ugly she looked.

"You didn't know what was going to happen to him… or what had happened to him…." Ricardo sighed and kept his eyes sternly on the screen as the twins on his lap looked on with sad frowns.

**"That's why I've decided to disappear. It's for the best."**

"Everyone's constant degrading and belittling drove him to give up…. " Otto concluded through clenched teeth. The merchant felt an urge… a feeling he hasn't been feeling in a long time as he saw his friend and savior belittle himself.

**Images of the Alram villagers' corpses surrounding him.**

**Rem's dead body in the garden.**

**Ram and Petra's bodies leaning against the door.**

"S-Subaru… No…. Please…." Petra sobbed and choked as she looked at her dead body along with everyone she cared about. She didn't want him to get hurt… but she didn't want anyone else to die. She didn't want her hero to give up… It crushed her…. It was painful…

"I need you…." The little maid sniffled while hugging herself.

**"Everything I do will just lead to another dead body, or maybe more depending on what happens…"**

"Subaru-dono…" Wilhelm shook his head at the young man's words. "He shouldn't blame himself for those that died… He shouldn't carry such a burden alone."

**Subaru's face twisted into a tired pathetic tortured gaze.**

**"I've had enough. Let's run, Rem. You and I can't stay here. We shouldn't be in this country!"**

**"But this is so sudden…" Rem looked unsure and worried at the boy.**

**"We don't have time! I'm sorry this is so sudden I really am." Subaru clenched his jacket tightly. "I really, really am. But you have to choose."**

**"Choose?"**

**"Me, or someone else? Choose."**

Beatrice stared wide eyed while sobs emitted from her mouth as she fell on the floor and away from the boy.

Those words….

"Th-" She sobbed. "They were supposed to be mine and yours, I suppose." She said in heartbreak as she wept on the ground.

**Rem looked tearful and heartbroken at the exhausted boy before her.**

**"Let's get a dragon-drawn carriage and head west. We'll leave Lugunica and go far west to… Kararagi, was it? We'll buy a little house and live there together. Even if bad things happen, I can keep going if you're there. Just having someone waiting at home for me with a smile… No matter how tired I am if I know you're waiting for me, I know… " Subaru choked as his face contorted to one of plead and desperation.**

Emilia slowly looked up at the screen with a crumbling expression… "H-He wants someone other than me?…. Of course he does… Who would want someone so selfish and naive…" The half-elf muttered in sadness and sobs as she refused to look anywhere but at the screen.

With pain in her heart for not being the one to go with him.

**The boy opened his palm to the maid once again and bowed before her.**

**"Please choose me! If you choose me, I'll give you all that I have! So please… "**

Beatrice wept harder at the parallel as Emilia could no longer breath from the guilt and fear that this was a true reality where he chose someone else… Someone else that could actually support him more than she ever could.

Rem looked at the screen with a guilty expression…. "Subaru-kun… You really are amazing."

To have been through so much… and to go back to try and fix everything no matter what…

**Subaru's eyes looked crushed and dark.**

**"Run away with me.Live with me!" Subaru closed his eyes and trembled while keeping his head bowed to the maid.**

"He looks so tired… so defeated…" Frederica pointed out as she watched with a sad expression for the poor boy.

"After what he's been through… I wouldn't blame him if he truly wanted to be dead…" Felt growled as she watched with tears in her eyes as the hero she cherished crumbled because of the cruel world around him.

Reinhard and Julius couldn't help but feel how much of astonishing losers they were that this kid that was their so called friend was suffering through so many trials and hellish worlds no human could ever be sane after traversing them and yet they could do nothing but watch.

Otto just held his head and breathed heavily. He deserved to die by the cult's hands. He killed his friend or left him to die so he could save himself.

Al nodded his head and smiled wide wit hope underneath his helmet. "This is the right choice, pal…"

Roswaal tapped his chin and smiled eerily. "So what changed your mind, Subaru-kun?" The clown watched with rapid interest.

**Silence…**

**Rem looked at him in shock for a moment…**

**Her lips then turned upwards softly…**

**"Subaru-kun…"**

**The boy slowly looked up at the maid with a hopeful smile.**

**Rem had a disappointed look on her face. "I can't run away with you. We're supposed to laugh together as we talk about the future, remember?" The maid smiled warmly at the boy.**

**"M-Maybe we can't laugh now, but… You know, once we actually get moving, I bet we can-"**

**"I've thought about it, too."**

**Subaru's mouth shut as he looked at the whimsical looking Oni with confusion.**

**Rem glanced at the clouds floating above them with a small smile.**

Rem slowly looked down as many in the cast glanced at her. She had decency to blush beet red. "Just watch…"

Emilia's puffy and tired eyes looked fearful of the answer as she glanced back to the screen.

**"We would arrive in Kararagi, and rent a place to stay. As long as we had a home and work, we would get by somehow. Fortunately, thanks to Roswaal-sama, I've reached an education, so I think I could easily find work, even in Kararagi. You might have to either look for manual labor or take care of things around me." Rem smiled sheepishly at him.**

Many of the guilt ridden tearful girls around Subaru began thinking how life would be like if they were in place of Rem and actually had Subaru waiting for them in the house.

**"Once we had a stable income, we could look for a better place to live. You could study in the meantime, for perhaps a year, so that you can find a decent job, until you can actually work. We would work together, and once we had enough money, perhaps we could buy a house. Maybe we could even open a shop. Kararagi is a thriving commercial area, after all.I'm sure we could earn a living on one of your fanciful ideas." Rem beamed with happiness and clapped her hands together.**

Anastasia soon felt her painful breathing calm down as she exchanged her guilt with memories of Subaru giving out his ideas to better the world and give her country so many advantages with that smile of his.

The merchant princess smiled a bit.

**"And once our jobs were on track… " She hid her face behind her hands, looking embarrassed.**

**"Um, it's embarrassing to say, but… we could have a child… It would be half-demon and half-human, I'm sure it will be feisty."**

**"Whether we have a boy or a girl, twins or even triplets, I know they would be adorable." Rem's smile returned with a sad flare.**

Rem blushed deep red as Emilia and Crusch emitted sounds of shock and surprise while Garfiel and Otto couldn't help but give a sad chuckle and feel proud for their brother's score.

"I'm pretty sure they would be just like Natsuki, rash and in need constant berating to not look like buffoons." Julius couldn't help but snort softly as he found something other than his guilt to focus on.

Rem pouted at the knight. "Mine and Subaru-kun's babies are going to be cute and amazing just like Subaru-kun is."

A pink haired maid sitting on the top row snorted and smiled in amusement at her sister. Her little baby sister.

"You say such silly things when you're a kid, huh? Wanting to have babies with trashsu, fufuf…" Ram chuckled softly at her sister's sense of humor.

"Your… babies…" Emilia looked down with a disturbed look on her tear dried face. Her eyes turned soft as she picked the image of a little silver haired boy with small cute elf ears and brown eyes.

She found her heart clenching as well as a blush so red it contended to be blood.

'D-Do I…. want that to happen?' Emilia pondered to herself as she frowned to the ground.

Taking the risk… Emilia slowly glanced at the boy… the boy she oh so cherished and wanted to love.

The boy she had hurt in so many ways and in so many cruel ways, she was surprised no one spat in her face from the cast around her at how incompetent and selfish she has been.

'Even if he loves me… Nothing justifies what I did to him… I don't deserve him… Rem's the one that's always been there to help get him on his feet… that's why he loves her equally as he loves me.'

The half-elf was crying tears of anguish as she saw how inferior her relationship was in regards to Rem and Subaru's.

**"I'm sure it wouldn't be all fun times, and not everything would work out as I imagined it. We might have only daughters and no sons, so you might not feel very proud of your family." Rem looked at him sadly.**

**"Rem…"**

**The maid cut him off by waving her arms frantically. "But, but… Even when the children grow up and reach the age where they start to treat you coldly, I'll still be on your side. We'll be famous in the neighborhood as a couple of old love birds, as we take out time spending life together and growing old… " Rem smiled softly at the boy.**

**"Rem…" Subaru looked at her in astonishment and disbelief.**

"Who wouldn't want that? Such a peaceful and full life." Frederica smiled a little at her usually stoic colleague's smile and compassion.

Petra frowned a little.

Wilhelm thought about his life and how regretfully he didn't get his last moments with her beautiful smile. He glanced at his guilt ridden grandson and couldn't bare to look at him any longer than a second. His failures are too great. His guilt is heavy and his mistakes are numerous.

"I hope you could get your happy ending, Subaru-dono." The old man lowered his head in shame.

**"I would feel bad for doing it to you, but I would prefer to die before you, if possible. I want to die quietly, lying on our bed, with your hand in mine, surrounded by our children and their children, and say, 'I was so happy,' as you all look on." Rem smiled softly with a look of fulfillment.**

"That's not a bad way to go…" Felix sniffled and found himself really routing for the maid.

Ram's eyes narrowed… This was a little too extensive for a joke.

**"I could end my life happily, so happily."**

**Subaru stood rigid with shock. "If you… If you want it that badly, then… " He trembled with confused and tearful eyes.**

**"If you could wish for that future with a smile, I would be truly happy to die that way." Rem explained with a warm smile.**

**Subaru sniffed in desperation.**

**"As long as I could live with you… Just knowing that you want me with you when you run away makes me happy from the bottom of my heart." Rem blushed fiercely and bowed her head humbly.**

**"But I can't. Because I know that if we run away together now, I would be leaving behind the Subaru-kun that I love most."**

**"Subaru-kun, please tell me what happened."**

**The boy sniffled.**

**"If you can't, please trust me. I swear I'll do something to make it right."**

**Image of her twisted body hanging in the air inside a dark cave.**

Rem mirrored the rest of the casts' reactions as everyone grimaced and closed their eyes in pity.

"Subaru-kun…" She had no idea he was feeling this way when she talked with him. He was suffering through so much on his own.

"I'm sorry Subaru-kun…" Rem shook her head and looked at the ground in sadness for her hero.

Petra could only tear up at the sight of Rem's body. It had only been a second but she could see what the screen showed and since it was her first time seeing that, she was horrified and really worried that Subaru had dealt with that sight. Her hero must've been in great pain.

**Subaru shook his head.**

**"But for now, at least, we should go back. If we take our time and consider things calmly, maybe we'll find a different answer. "**

**Image of Puck's Beast form towering over him as the snow storm picked up.**

**"I've already agonized over this. I've thought about it. I've suffered. That's why I gave up." Subaru closed his eyes and hung his head low in defeat.**

"He's...Scar'd." Garfiel looked down with a furious and saddened gaze that he had to see his captain suffer so much until he was forced to give in. "Cap'n isn't as tough as mine's amazing self… " The blonde boy trembled and shook his head as the tears fell down. "But he can't give 'p like this! Riase yer head! Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted in anguish and heartbreak.

Emilia held a hand to her heart for the trauma Subaru had accumulated because of her and her lousy spirit.

**"It's easy to give up, but…" Rem whispered to him softly.**

"I didn't mean it…" Rem flinched immediately as she now understood how much Subaru was dealing with and how hard he's tried to save all of them.

She had no right to say that.

"He's not going to take that well… It wasn't easy for him at all." Tivey shook his head and watched the scene with an expression of sadness.

**Subaru slowly raised his head and stared Rem in the eye with a disturbed expression. His fists clenched.**

**"It's easy to give up?"**

**"Subaru-kun?"**

**"Don't give me that! There's nothing easy about giving up!" Subaru choked out and screamed.**

**"You think I'm just doing nothing, thinking about nothing, cutting myself off from everything, and that's all it took to give up?!"**

**Time he died in the mansion.**

**The time he faced Betelgeuse.**

**The time he begged for help from a disappointed Crusch.**

Everybody had varied expressions of sadness and pity for the boy.

Rem held her hero's shirt tightly. Her tears blurring the screen. "I never understood why you looked like that…" The maid whispered as her heart broke. "I never knew how much torture… You went through."

**"It was not easy to give up! It was so much easier for me to think there was something I could do! But there's nothing I can do!"**

**The image of Rem dying in his arms after she freed him from his shackles.**

Felix's eyes widened in surprise. Tears of regret coming out of his eyes as he truly understood the sheer suffering this boy had been through… it was enough to break the strongest of men.

"I had no right to call him weak…" The catboy uttered while biting his lip hard in guilt.

**"There's no way out!"**

**Subaru sobbed as the image of Emilia's dead body after he killed her played.**

**The half-elf and little spirit watched with tears in their eyes.**

**"** **He shouldn't have lived through any of that, infac** **t** **!** **"** **Beatrice sobbed as she hugged her knees on the ground.**

The half-elf above her sobbed into her hands as she watched with dimmed tearful amethyst eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you this much… I'm so sorry… Subaru…" Emilia continued sobbing.

**"The only path everything leads up to is giving up!" Subaru shouted in despair as the image of the beast crushing the frozen cultist played.**

Crusch shook her head and let the tears fall as she held the boy's hand with all her strength. Had this boy given up here… How would she had fared against the great calamity? How much would _she_ have suffered if not for this boy.

Imagining him as this heroic man that came out of nowhere to help them through an impossible fate was too naive.

"I'm sorry for what you've suffered… Sir. Natsuki." Crusch whispered softly as she leaned closer on the boy's frame. Watching the boy give up… it was a testament to how completely unfaithfully they had viewed him.

**"If I could do something. I would… I would… " Subaru shut his eyes and trembled in misery and defeat.**

"You can't give up… You're too much of a stubborn runt to do that…" Julius gritted his teeth and watched the screen as if he was in pain for his friend's misery. He didn't want for Subaru to ever feel like he was useless like this…

"Wait…" Reinhard slowly raised his head up with an expression of surprise and pure sadness.

"No… He's not giving up because of what all of us did to him… He…" As the Sword Saint gripped his handles tightly in despair and deeply rooted anguish for his friend, a gray haired young man with a catatonic look concluded Reinhard's thought.

"He's giving up because he doesn't believe in himself." Otto spoke in a defeated and broken tone as he stared at the screen, eyes empty.

The cast stared at the boy in shock and sympathy.

**"Subaru-kun." Rem called out sternly.**

**"It is easy to give up. But it doesn't suit you."**

"I shouldn't have been so thoughtless… I'm so sorry for your pain… I'm so sorry for everything I've caused you… " Rem sniffled as she could no longer agree that she had helped him through his darkness. She may have forced him to stand and face all of the monsters that had killed him but she also forced the boy to feel nothing but pain and crushing guilt because of her selfish sacrifice and ignorance.

"I'm so sorry."

As Rem was lamenting in sadness in the back, Emilia was still crying in her hands while she looked at the screen with blurry eyes. "I wish I could help you. I wish you would never get hurt again." The half-elf brokenly repeated in between sobs as she watched her knight so crushed and broken on the screen.

And it was all because of her.

**Subaru slowly looked up in surprise.**

**"I don't know what painful things you've been through, or what you've done that makes you suffer so. And I know it would be wrong of me to thoughtlessly say I understand."**

"Even Rem… the one that had killed you is doing everything she could to help you… While I just left you all alone… I'm sorry." Emilia couldn't stop tearing up at the painful cracks running through her heart.

**"But even so…" Rem whispered softly. "There is something that I do know." She looked at him with a stern expression. "I know that you're someone who can't give up on something halfway through."**

"Please… don't make him go back there… " Felt sniffled and begged in sadness for her brother's pain and the way he looked.

**Subaru stared at her, haunted.**

**"I know that you're someone who can smile when you talk about your wishes for the future."**

**The image of his smiling face after the Ulgram invasion was dealt with played.**

**"I know. I know that you're someone who can't give up on the future."**

**The memory of him fighting the pack on his own. The memory of him saving the little girl deep in the forest.**

**"You're wrong." Subaru's face twisted in panic and disbelief. "I'm not that kind of-"**

**"I'm not wrong." Rem cut him off sternly. "You haven't given up on anyone… Not Emilia-sama, or Sister, or Roswaal-sama, or Beatrice-sama, or anyone else."**

**The image of his head rolling across the snow as Puck glared at his frozen form infront of the mansion played.**

Emilia, Beatrice, Ram and Rem all looked at the screen with tearful eyes as they truly knew how true that was now.

How could he have forgiven them after they all killed him some way or another?

How could he be so wonderful?

**Subaru stepped back and stared at her with his eyes wide in disbelief.**

**He shook his head and uttered slowly.**

**"I have… I have given up! Carrying it all was impossible from the start!"**

"This is disgusting to watch." Priscilla glared at the screen. "Someone with those kinds of achievements shouldn't look so defeated."

"How would you want him to look, princess." Al spoke with a hint of snark in his tone as he could feel extremely sympathetic to his other worldly brother.

"He needs to be more… happy." Priscilla narrowed her eyes as she felt true burning pity and anger for the wretched dog on screen.

**Subaru looked at his hands. The memory of his ice turned body laying on the snow with all of his limps broken into pieces.**

Anastasia grimaced at the image and looked down with a small glare. "I wish I hadn't used 'em." The merchant princess clenched her gloves and teared up for what she had done to the boy.

**"My hands are so small that it all slipped through my fingers, leaving nothing." Subaru's hands trembled and twitched as he choked on his own spit from sadness and depression.**

"Y..You… idiot…" Otto whispered haorsely as his expression turned to one of pure rage. "You shouldn't have been trying to do that from the start goddamn it!"

The merchant boy surprised all as he shouted while glaring at his brother angrily.

**"No, that's not true. You have-"**

**"What do you know?!"**

**Rem flinched in surprise as Subaru madly glared at her and shouted.**

**"What do you know about me?!" *SLAM! * The boy slammed his shaking fist against the ledge behind him as he glared at the maid.**

**"This is the kind of man I am!"**

**His face turned to one of anguish and guilt as he faced Rem.**

"Subaru-dono…" Wilhelm softly muttered as he watched the boy he cherished disparage himself for his ally's failures.

"What a good heart you have, lad." The old man whispered while looking at the boy in wonder.

**"I have no strength, but I want it all."**

**Image of him leaving against Emilia's wishes.**

**"I have no knowledge, but all I do is dream. There's nothing I can do but I struggle in vain!"**

**The memory of him failing time and time again to make an army to fight the cult.**

**"I… I… I HATE MYSELF!" The boy shouted as he choked once again.**

Emilia and Beatrice gasped in shock while Crusch held the boy's hand and glared at the screen in sadness.

Otto and Garfiel were so shocked they dropped in their seats by their brother's painful declaration.

"N-No! This isn't what you promised!" Petra shouted as she watched with a pained and horrified expression for what Subaru truly thought of himself.

**"All I do is talk a big game, and make myself sound like a big shot, when I can't do anything!"**

**Memory of him shouting at Emilia and making her leave him behind.**

Julius looked away and closed his eyes as he felt the guilt overwhelming him for what he did to his friend.

"I shouldn't let you think about yourself like that… I promise." The knight vowed, pained and deeply hurt by his friend's low self worth.

**"I never do anything, yet I can complain like a pro! Who do I think I am?! It's amazing that I can live like this and not feel ashamed! Right?!"**

Ram grimaced and looked down with a sad frown at the harsh words. "I… I didn't know he thought of himself like that." The maid whispered softly as she felt regret for all the harsh words she said about him.

**"I'm empty!There's nothing in me at all! I know that… Yeah that's so obvious. I know it's obvious." Subaru whimpered in anguish and waved his arm as he shouted.**

"That's not true… You're the one that saved me… YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL LIKE THIS ABOUT YOURSELF!" The little blonde sobbed painfully. "You're my big bro!" Felt whispered in heartbreak for what her big brother truly thought about himself… She should have never failed to make him hers.

And now he suffered because of her.

**"Before I came here… Before I got into the situation that led me to all of you, do you have any idea what I did?"**

**Subaru's eyes looked dead as he trembled and whispered hoarsely.**

**"I did nothing."**

**Image of him in the grocery store.**

**"I've never done a single thing!" His eyes widened in haunting and filled with dilated despair.**

**"I had all that time, all of that freedom… I could have done anything, but I never did a thing!"**

**Images of him reading a manga, eating fast food, walking while rubbing his eyes because of playing so many video games.**

**"And this is the result! What I am now is the result!" Subaru shouted as darkness covered him from the clouds blocking out the sun. He shouted in despair. In hatred. In defeat.**

"It's not because of you!" Otto shouted while crying tears of rage and sadness for his brother. "It's not your weakness that killed everyone… " The boy sobbed as he remembered how he pushed Subaru cowardly to save himself.

"It's our fault…" He whispered into his folded knees, comforted by nothing except for a pat on the shoulder from a heartbroken Garfiel that was looking at his Cap'n with tears of remorse and sadness running down his cheeks.

**He glared at Rem and shouted. "All of my powerlessness, all of my incompetence, is the product of my rotten character." Subaru sobbed and whimpered with an agonizing scarred expression.**

Reinhard's eyes watered for the first time in a long time.

His friend.

HIS ONLY FRIEND.

He was feeling the same hopeless darkness Reinhard was standing in.

"Subaru shouldn't ever feel like this… I will never let him think that of himself." The Sword Saint bowed through clenched white teeth as his sharp shining eyes streamed tears of sadness and regret for the boy.

Reinhard was the only one allowed to feel this kind of pain. Subaru didn't deserve it.

**"Wanting to accomplish something when I've never done anything goes beyond the limits of arrogance! The cost of my laziness and all the wasteful habits in my life just ends up killing both you and me!"**

**Subaru closed his eyes and remembered the times he was frozen alive. The times Rem died because of he was too weak to save her.**

Rem hugged the boy from the back and sobbed in guilt and despair. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so inclined t-to give up my life you wouldn't have to live through so many horrors! I'm so sorry Subaru-kun!"

**He put a trembling hand and covered his anguished face.**

**"That's right. I have no character. Even when I thought I could go on living here, nothing changed." He whispered sobbingly.**

"Bro…" Ricardo trembled with rage as he had to watch one of the most bravely dumb and cool men disparage himself because of a hopeless situation that he had nothing to do with.

The dogman was angry at Subaru's flawed view of himself.

**His eyes trembled as he lamented his existence. "That old man saw that part of me perfectly. Right? I wasn't trying to get stronger, or trying to make things better. I was just striking an obvious pose to justify myself, to say that I was trying, that it wasn't like I wasn't doing anything. I wanted to say I couldn't help it. I wanted to be told that it couldn't be helped! I was only pretending to push my body to the limits so that would be possible!" Subaru's entire form shook in place as he shouted in agony.**

"Subaru…" Felix whispered, clenching his dress firmly and crying his heart out.

The catboy truly couldn't remember the last time he had felt so ashamed of himself… How could he think so badly of a broken man that was only trying to save his friends. Had it been lady Crusch that was in danger and Felix was in Subaru's position, the catboy wouldn't ever last as much as the nasty-eyed fool has.

Felix would never be as strong or faithful as Subaru so what right did he have to disparage him.

But what hurt more…. Was seeing the boy having so much hatred for himself and the man he's come to be… it truly hurt Felix to see Subaru like this.

"I'm sorry…. If I had encouraged you to feel like this about yourself…" Felix whispered in shame and guilt as he remembered all the times he has insulted the boy through every loop.

**In the darkness of the cloud, his face twisted with rage and insanity as he looked at Rem.**

**"Even when I had you help me study, I was just posing to cover up how embarrassed I felt!" Subaru sobbed.**

**"At heart, I'm just a small, cowardly, filthy piece of trash who's always worried about how others see me, and nothing… "**

**"NOTHING ABOUT ME HAS CHAAAAANGED!"**

Emilia's entire form shook as her mouth fell wide open from shock and horror at her knight's words.

"Th-This is… This is how you think of yourself?! You aren't even blaming me or Puck for killing you… You're just putting the blame on yourself…" Emilia sobbed in heartbreak at her knight's hatred for himself. She had never thought that this cheerful fool of a knight was living in suh darkness.

"What kind of liege am I? Can't even help you through this and leaving you behind…" Emilia sobbed and kept herself as far away as possible from him. Wishing that he would be saved by someone… someone that wouldn't fail him like she had done.

***Pant… * *Pant…. ***

**"I knew it all along. That all of it was my fault… I'm the lowest of the low."**

"You're not…" Beatrice choked and stared at the screen with shocked eyes. This was the first time she had seen her contractor's hatred for himself in all of its glory. It was heartbreaking and infuriating to the spirit.

If only she could do something other than throw him out to his death…

Beatrice slowly stood up and regained her seat on Subaru's lap, feeling disgusted with herself for touching him after what she had done to him. But she couldn't help but feel comforted in his presence.

The little loli looked up at the screen while nuzzling the back of her head into his neck.

**Subaru shut his eyes one more time and gritted his teeth in misery. "I absolutely hate myself." He whimpered.**

Frederica closed her eyes and shook her head in sympathy. "Poor boy."

**(Styx Helix: Piano version.)**

**Rem stood their listening to him silently with a patient expression. Once she understood that he was done, she gently and calmly began to speak.**

**"I know… that no matter how deeply you've fallen into darkness, you still have the courage to reach out your hand."**

**Subaru looked at her with an expression of surprise and confusion.**

**Images of when he pushed her away to let the monsters eat him.**

**When he held his broken sword and faced down the bossgarm.**

**"I love it when you stroke my hair. I feel as if we can understand each other through the contact between your hand and my hair.**

**I love your voice. Just hearing you say one word makes my heart feel warmer.**

**I love your eyes. Normally they look stern, but when you're being kind to someone, I love the way they soften.**

**I love your fingers. For a boy you have such lovely fingers. But when they clutch mine, I know they are the strong, slender fingers of a man.**

**I love the way you walk. When we walk together, I love the way you occasionally turn to make sure I'm keeping up. "**

**"Stop…"**

**"I love the way you look when you sleep. You look unguarded, like an infant, and your eyelashes are on the long side. When I touch your cheek, you calm down… And when I playfully touch your lips, you don't even notice… " Rem looked down with her eyes tearing up. "And it makes my heart ache terribly. "**

**"I love you."**

Crusch's and Emilia's eyes widened in shock at the sheer passion the maid had revealed those words.

The duchess felt extremely happy for the maid and even a little proud that she had courage to speak her feelings. "I hope he believes in himself once again after hearing your words, Rem-san." The duchess smiled warmly at the blushing and somewhat exhausted maid.

Emilia simply continued to stare at the screen with shocked saddened eyes. "Rem-rin… really does love him… She actually knows what love is… She knows how to keep Subaru safe and stable…." The half-elf felt the anger of jealousy and the sadness of guilt overwhelm her.

"She should be the one to receive your love, Subaru." Emilia whispered brokenly.

Ram absolutely shivered at the thought of the boy with her sister. Even if she felt a little sympathetic toward him, she still had an urge to slap her sister silly for her preference in men. But she knew that the boy was hang up on Emilia and he would pay dearly if he didn't let her sister down easily.

"He needs someone to tell him those things anyways." Ram whispered as she agreed with what her sister was doing but completely denounced it.

**The boy closed his eyes and faced away in shame. "Why?"**

**"When you said that you hate yourself, it made me want to tell you all the wonderful things I know about you." Rem smiled widely with red hosed cheeks.**

Emilia's heart gave a tug as she to heard those words before… "Is this why he loves her too?" Emilia asked as she felt the true measure of her incompetence at giving the poor self loathed boy the love he truly desires from her to the way Rem's passion seemed to place an indomitable amount of warmth and love through everyone that was watching.

**Subaru shook his head in refusal and shouted.**

**"That was all phony! You just don't know me! I know myself better than anyone!"**

**"All you know is yourself!"**

"Yeah!"

"Cap'n needs to wake up and see how we feel about 'em too!"

Otto and Garfiel shouted angrily as they glared at Subaru.

**Subaru looked up, dumbfounded at the sight of Rem trembling and glaring at him with tears in her eyes.**

**"How much do you know about the Subaru-kun that I see?!"**

Felt and Petra nodded their heads in agreement with the maid's words.

"Why don't you see it yet?" Felix growled out as he clenched his dress even harder at the boy's self doubt.

**"Why… do you like me so much?" Subaru asked in astonishment.**

Rem had calmed down and was focused on nothing but hugging her love as tightly as she can without hurting him. "Because you saved me even after everything I put you through." She whispered into his ear.

**(Inori Minase: Wishing)**

**"I'm…"**

**"I'm weak and small. I'm running away. Just like I ran away last time! So why?"**

**Just then the clouds hovering over them parted just enough to make a shining ray of sunshine fall on Rem as the breeze picked up around her angelically.**

**"Because you are my hero, Subaru-kun!" Rem smiled brightly.**

**Subaru stared disbelievingly.**

**Birds flew around them magically.**

Everyone looked at the screen with a since of wonder and catharsis.

Emilia held a hand to her heart as the feeling of inadequacy returned full force.

**"In that dark forest, when I didn't even know who I was anymore and couldn't think of anything but violently lashing out, you saved me.**

"That's because he's a hero!" Otto couldn't help but shout as he cheered the maid on. He hoped that she would be able to get his stupid brother to believe in himself again.

"He saved us too! Even after all I did to him, he still saved me!" The merchant couldn't believe that his friend and brother thought of himself this lowly. Subaru was the man that had saved him from certain death. He was a man that helped a useless merchant boy's life even after that boy had abandoned him to die.

Otto wanted the maid to shout some sense into Subaru. Even punch him a little just to wake him up and see how awesome he was.

"C-Come 'n Rem! Show the Cap'n how amazin' he is!" Garfiel shouted with tears in his eyes. His hero. His captain. He wasn't allowed to feel such pain. As the most amazin' shield in this land, Garfiel would protect his captain.

**When I woke up unable to move, and Sister was exhausted after using too much magic, you faced the mabeasts as a diversion so we could escape. There was no way you could win, and your life was in real danger. But you still stayed, and came back to my arms, still warm.**

Ram winced and looked down at the unpleasant memories of her sister almost dying. For a moment… She also felt extremely sad for the boy… and grateful.

"Stupid, Barusu. Only Ram should be able to say that she hates you. You're not allowed to hate yourself, scum." The pink maid glared angrily and the screen, cheering her sister on in her heart.

**When you woke up, you smiled, and said the words I wanted to hear most, when I wanted to hear them most, from the one I wanted most to hear them from.**

"I want him to talk to me again, I suppose. Betty shouldn't be crying alone, you promised me to hug Betty if you did, infact." The little spirit girl hugged her contractors waist and sniffled on his jacket. She always wanted Subaru to believe in himself more but she never truly knew that he thought so lowly of himself to this extent.

**My time has been stopped for so long. Ever since that fiery night, the night I lost everything except my sister, my time has been stopped. It was you who melted my frozen heart, and kindly made my stopped time begin to move forward again. I'm sure you have no idea how you saved me, or how happy I was at that moment, on that morning.**

Crusch smiled a little at the words. She truly believed that those words applied to herself as well. "He really does have that effect on a lot of people." The duchess squeezed a bit on the boy's hand and smiled softly.

If only she had the gal to say those words to him when she started-

Frederica smiled softly and cooed internally as she cheered her fellow maid on. She always knew that the cold disciplined Rem would be a stanch romantic.

Petra watched the screen with sadness and a bit of jealousy but she couldn't focus on anything other than Subaru's low opinion of himself changing. She wanted him to know how dear he was to her so badly, but since she was stuck here, she would allow for Rem to say those stuff to him. This time.

**That's why I believe. No matter what painful things happen, even when it looks like you'll lose… When no one else in the world believes in you, when you don't even believe in yourself… I will believe… "**

**The scared shaking Subaru was suddenly pulled to his knees as Rem wrapped her arms around his head and made him rest on her chest.**

**"that the Subaru-kun who saved me is a true hero." Rem whispered softly as she leaned down and kissed the terrified Subaru on his forehead.**

**And the scared trembling Subaru widened his eyes and fell limp from shock.**

"Subaru…" Emilia whispered in sadness as she felt her heart breaking even more by how distraught and despaired her knight looked.

And her heart shattered even more when she remembered that she played a large part in breaking this wonderful boy from another world.

"Look how broken he is…" Felix whispered with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"It's as if he's shocked by the fact that someone's willing to believe in him." Crusch shook her head and kept her grip tight around the boy's hand.

"This…!" Otto gritted his teeth and stopped his admonishment for his brother's stupidity.

"… Stupid moron." Anastasia gritted her teeth as well as she truly found it infuriating how little the boy thought of himself and refused to blame her and the rest for abandoning him.

As if they were good people that had done nothing wrong towards him.

"I really need to teach him a thing or two about ambition." The merchant princess muttered while gazing at the sleeping knight.

**Rem gently removed her hands and moved away from him as he stayed on his knees while looking at the ground with an expression of hopelessness.**

**Eyes dead. He spoke in a soft, broken tone. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save anyone."**

Otto, Garfiel and Emilia winced in pain at how broken and untrue that statement came out of his mouth.

**"I'm here. The Rem you saved is right here."**

**"I've never done anything. I'm empty. No one will even listen to me."**

"Subaru-dono…" Wilhelm grounded his teeth in rage. He didn't know that this boy he cherished felt like this. The old man was livid! The boy needs to have more confidence in himself!

That statement was shared by all three angry and saddened royal knights that were glaring at the screen with grimaces of frustration at their uselessness for doing nothing to help their friend.

**"I'm here. I'll listen to anything you have to say. I want to."**

**"No one expects anything of me. No one believes in me.**

**I hate myself."**

Felt's eyes widened as the tears of pain and rage streamed down her cheeks. The little blonde was fuming in her seat at her hero's words.

"Big bro will be save after all of this is done. I swear that no one will stop me from helping him." Felt vowed while glaring through her tears, scarlet eyes shining with determination.

**Rem softly caressed his cheek and forced him to look at her. She smiled with tears in her eyes.**

**"Well, I love you, Subaru-kun." The maid whispered happily.**

**Subaru stared at her for a moment. "You really don't mind that it's me?" He asked in disbelief.**

"I don't… I love you so much, my hero." The blue haired Oni whispered softly as she kept her face nuzzled into the crook of her beloved's neck. The boy that had saved her and her sister. The boy that died for her. That died _because_ of her and her ignorance.

The same boy that kept on fighting the entire world to get her memory back after she had selfishly sacrificed herself because she thought of herself as lowly and worthless.

She would never put Subaru through that again. She won't make him feel guilty for her weakness again.

She would swear it.

"I swear it."

Emilia and Crusch looked at the scene with a smile of happiness for a friend tainted with sadness and a small anguished look of heartbrake.

Both princesses wanted to be able to say those two words to the boy like the maid had done. They both wanted to comfort him.

But the guilt of the pain they had caused for him truly forced them to feel small in relative to the maid's impact on him and how much more passionate she's been about her love for him while the two of Emilia and Crusch dilly dallied over nonsense.

**"I want it to be you. I wouldn't want for it to be anyone else. If you can't forgive yourself for being empty and having nothing, then let's start from here, right now."**

**The maid stepped back and smiled down at the kneeling boy.**

**"Start what?" Subaru asked in bewilderment, standing up from the ground.**

**"Just like you started my time for me when it was stopped, we'll make the time that you feel is stopped for you begin to move again.**

**Let's start her, from square one."**

**The breeze blew… the clouds fully parted… and the sun shined on Subaru once more.**

**"No… FROM ZERO!"**

"Yeah!" The twins shouted with cheer although Tivey started saying some stuff about the true capabilities of the numeral Zero and how it wasn't a true start but Mimi was quick to slap him out of it.

Otto and Garfiel wiped away their tears and looked at the screen with hopeful gazes for their brother. Otto was beginning to feel his sense of wanting to help his brother resurface. His guilt for cowardly throwing him to die was still there… but it was as if hearing Subaru's self deprivation sent him back into a seething rage to smack his brother awake and scream at him how it wasn't just about Subaru's mistakes, it was everyone else around him that were incompetent and idioticthat had sent his brother to die and suffer.

Subaru wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one that felt like a loser. He shouldn't be the one blaming himself for every death that had happened in all of these loops.

Otto truly felt as if his guilt was making him want to help his brother more and more.

"That's a stupid phrase." Al shook his head and sighed in frustration. Once again, the disgusting thing was dragging others to ruin. His brother from another world, the only person like him, will be tortured and killed because of his idealism.

The helmeted knight was punched off his sweat by an annoyed princess that had heard what he said and decided that she didn't like it.

"So you actually managed to give some hope in himself. That's how he was able to get things right this time around." Anastasia smiled softly as the feeling of ease and satisfaction filled her at Subaru's hopeful face.

**Subaru's eyes widened as light finally was brought back into them. The light of hope.**

"Nayn, he really looks different noyw." Felix wiped away his tears and smiled softly and tiredly at the boy he wants to call friend. Happy for his new found hope.

"Hope… Subaru truly is a simple man." Reinhard commented while watching the screen with something akin to a proud smile.

"Yeah, he just needed someone to believe in him to face down these horrors once again." Felt shook her head and smiled fondly at how idiotic her big bro was.

"I don't think Betty should say this… But I like that aspect about him, I suppose." The little spirit girl guiltily admitted with a small smile as her remorse ridden heart found comfort in the scene.

**"If it's too hard for you to walk alone, I'll hold you up. We'll share the burden and support each other as we walk. Isn't that what you said to me that morning?"**

Emilia's slowly moved to grab the boy's hand. She softly caressed it and enjoyed the warmth and comfort she's been missing in a while.

"Subaru…." Emilia remembered all of the times he had told her he loved and adored her.

"You weren't lying, right, Subaru?"

**Rem smiled at the awed Subaru.**

"Because I want to be there beside as well, my knight." Emilia whispered while feeling as if her beloved would disappear.

The feeling of inferiority to Rem and how much she has done to help the boy overwhelmed the lonely elf. Emilia's selfish desire to hang on to her knight for comfort and hope was shattered as she understood how much she's been hurting him and letting him suffer by himself.

She vowed. A vow that was silent to all but louder than ever in her selfish black frozen heart.

A vow that only Emilia would know and fulfill towards this klutz of a knight.

**"Show me how awesome you can be, Subaru-kun."**

Rem slowly looked up at the screen with an expression of shame. "I'm sorry… I wouldn't have made him go back and face those traumatizing troubles-" The remorseful maid was cut off by everyone cheering around her with varied reactions of hope.

"Go Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted while holding a fist up with happy tears in his eyes.

"Come on you idiot!" Otto slammed his fist on the handle with an excited sad smile on his face.

"A hero…He would make for a great one." Julius smiled softly at the scene and felt relieved that his friend had such great help in his time of need.

Wilhelm couldn't help but grin at the knight's words as his chest swelled up in something akin to pride.

**"Rem… I won't give up…. I won't let anyone else die… I won't let anyone get hurt… " Subaru opened his eyes and looked at the maid with conviction and determination.**

**"Rem…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I love Emilia."**

**The maid smiled sadly. "Yes." she affirmed while looking up at him.**

Emilia's eyes widened and teared up in happiness. She leaned down and hugged the boy with a happy smile on her face as the since of warmth overflowed through her soul. This intense feeling completely filled her with relief and gratification. Emilia vowed once more.

She will protect this boy and help him through out all of the horrors that he has endured because of her.

She would keep him by her side.

Because he made her feel sooo happy!

So loved.

That's why she also just as equally felt for her knight… She felt **_LOVE._**

"This… Is what it feels like to love someone… you feel so complete when you're with them. And so broken when they're doing something far away from you. It's what I feel for you, Natsuki Subaru. My wonderful hopeless fool of a knight." The half elf smiled in content and happiness, letting her guilt go for a moment to enjoy this warmth provided by her reliable heater that was Sir. Lolimancer.

Crusch smiled at the two and felt a small pang of guilt as her plans would force a little wedge between the two. She was a patient lady. She was also determined… She wanted this kind of interaction as well. This warmth this comfort and need for companionship… it was something truly gratifying for the duchess and she wanted to fully develop the extent of it.

She wanted to feel this love too. And she knew exactly from whom she wants it.

"A fool of a knight…" The duchess uttered with a smirk as she crossed her leg and caressed the boy's hand softly. "Hehe, I guess he truly is a fool for not seeing your love for him all this time, huh, Rem-san-?!" The duchess's soft smile turned to a horrified look as soon as she caught wind of what the shit festival that opened up behind her.

Around her was nothing short of chaos.

"You won't touch him, infact!" Beatrice shouted as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Stop 'er!" Garfiel shouted in agony as a foot kicked him across the room.

"Someone HELP!" Al shouted in despair as he felt his only good arm get twisted so hard it might as well have broken.

"Don't do thi-!" Frederica was cut off by another foot slamming her to the ground.

Everyone was trying their hardest to stand between the raging demon and the sleeping Subaru.

Otto even tried hitting the demon using his face as Garfiel launched him at it, but the demon kicked him away as if Messi had just returned to playing football again.

Petra was too afraid to move so she kept in her seat like a good girl as her friends got beaten up.

After Garf, Ricardo, Al and Frederica (and Football Otto) got beaten to the ground.

The last line of defense formed inbetween the demon and it's sleeping beauty.

Julius, Felix, Reinhard, and Wilhelm stood bravely as the demon stomped towards them.

Felt stood up in the middle of the last defense line and glared hatefully at the devil himself.

"You won't hurt my big bro." She growled out while looking the demon in the eye.

Al was just about to stand up and deliver a pussy like move (Stab the demon in it's back without anyone knowing it was him.) that will surely save his bro. (And finally resettle a long standing debt he's had with this demon for a while.)

But a strong grip fell on his shoulder making the helmeted man stop and look up at the person stopping him.

A clown faced bastard smiled down at him with Christmas like cheer (Al knows Christmas.).

"Yo, waaaant some popcoooorn?" The clown lord slowly presented a giant cup of buttery goodness to the confused and extremely bewildered Al.

"Where the fuck did you get that?!"

Roswaal shrugged and sat down while watching the show with a smile. "Finally soooooomething interesting!" The clown proclaimed with cheer and a hint of annoyance in his voice. It seemed to piss him off how the boy's sanity was returned by one of his own employees. "Fucking buuuuullshit!" The clown shouted with his face twisting to a pissed off Barbie wants her drugs back looking expression for a moment before immediately returning to the usual mysterious smile.

As the dark Satandescended towards the line of heroes with it's eyes honed in on its prey, The Sword Saint puckered his handsome lips and regally spoke with his voice booming across the theater.

"In the name of Friendship-" Everyone looked at him as if they were ashamed to stand with him on this phrase. "-stop!" But the saint continued anyway and issued his warning sternly.

The demon didn't stop.

The handsomeness didn't do shit.

And therefor, before a fight between these heroes and the black dark demon could break out, something latched onto the demon's neck.

A blue haired maid.

"Please stop this, sissy! Don't hurt my Subaru-kun!" Rem cried out in despair as she begged the demon she was hugging.

Ram stopped glaring sharply at Subaru's head and softly smiled at her sister.

"Oh, no, dearest Rem. I'm not going to hurt him, I just wanted to fix the issue Barusu had in his brain that urged him to reject you, my wonderful little sister that died many times to save his worthless well toned butt, right after you saved his useless mush of a mind from breaking out of his despair." Ram delivered sweetly and softly to her little sister with a calm, collected and heartwarming aura.

And Rem was fucking terrified.

"How would ya say… help him by stomping toward him as if ya wanted to kill 'em." Anastasia shouted out with a glare as she stood from the side of the room while holding the twins in her arms.

Ram slowly and diplomatically turned to the group with a proud self satisfied smirk. "Hmph! By removing him from life, of course!" The maid explained as if it was the most simple solution in the world.

Everyone was ready to fight her immediately, of course.

Ram was about to bounce up on the heroes.

Until a loud voice shouted with authority.

"You will do no such thing!"

Everyone stiffened and looked back to find a pissed off looking half-elf princess glaring sternly towards the maid with her hand ruffling the black hair of her knight.

"Ah, of course you'd be the one to protect him. He loves you after all." Ram snorted and looked at the elf with disdain.

Emilia surprised everyone by standing her ground and glaring right back with equal if not multiplied amounts of disdain.

"He's mine." Emilia growled with her silver hair flowing in the wind, scaring everyone around her.

"You won't touch him until I say you could. And if he needs punishment for something he's done then I'll take care of that myself. He did nothing wrong here."

Ram narrowed her eyes as her hands began to shake in anger. "He's done nothing wrong?! Did you see the way he blew off my sister's feelings like they were nothing?!"

"I truly am sorry for my knight's lack of tact but he wasn't shoving Rem's feelings off, Ram."

"What do you mean?" The pink maid seemed confused at this but understood that their was something to be heard here so she listened.

Emilia ruffled his hair once again while looking at Ram with a look of honesty and understanding.

"Subaru was just affirming his desire to protect all of us. Although I don't know hwy he said that at the end, I don't think he meant it to reject Rem's feelings. He did tell me that he loved her too-"

"So what?! He will just keep Rem waiting until he finds you unwilling to love him back?!" Ram growled in rage.

"I already love him." Emilia proclaimed confidently to the shocked crowed.

Otto and Garfiel both fist bumped silently from their place on the floor while the knights had wide proud smiles on their faces.

Rem teared up in happiness for her knight's wish coming true.

Emilia ignored all of the looks she was getting and proclaimed once more. "I love him and I won't let go of him. He's mine."

"So, Rem is supposed to have her heart broken just lik-"

"But I'm willing to give Rem a chance with him."

Said maid looked at Emilia with an expression of surprise. "Emilia-sama?"

The half-elf ruffled the boy's hair and smiled warmly to the astonished maid. "Thank you so much for saving Subaru. I know why he loves you so much now. I couldn't do anything to help him at all and I feel like you deserve a chance with him more than me-"

"That's not true! Subaru-kun loves you because you saved him from so many things! When I hurt him and was just another obstacle that caused him much pain and torment, you were the only one to stand by him and support him." Rem yelled out with tears of denail in her eyes.

Emilia looked at her with equally tearful eyes as her lips formed into a small smile.

"Thank you, Rem.I really wish for us to stay close friends even if he doesn't choose one of us." Emilia knew how selfish and disgusting she was for saying that to the maid. It was clear that the boy had his heart out on herself… but they weren't there when Subaru proclaimed his love to be equal for them both.

The maid looked a bit apprehensive at first.

"Do you have something in mind?" Emilia asked softly as she noticed Rem's hesitation.

The blue haired maid nodded her head and steeled herself.

"M-Me and Subaru have agreed to tell you this after everything has… calmed down."

Emilia winced as she understood what the maid was saying.

Gluttony.

Wanting to think nothing of those cold empty nights were she would hear Subaru's whimpers beside Rem's bed in Crusch's mansion, Emilia shook her head and gestured for the maid to continue.

As Rem was about to speak a loud voice cut her off and spoke to the entire theater.

**Fuck!**

Everyone looked up in alarm as the warden's shouts filled the air.

**Stop shooting at me, ya twisted son of a – OW!**

"What's going on?!" Rem quickly stood up and heard explosions coming off from the scree.

**Bitch I know that you love him! Stop repeating the same thin-**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone stared at the screen in horror at the sound of their warden screaming like a not man.

(Cave man noises whoop whoop grammar poop.)

**Listen! *Pant * Bitch! Listen to me! If you want to live from his next attack then you better shield us.**

**…**

**Of course you gotta shield me! I don't want to die!**

**…**

**Well it's too late because his here. Congrats! We're fucking dead. :[**

Everyone was completely bewildered and confused as the loud sound of screeching filled the speakers of the screen and something akin to air waves sounded.

"Sounds like flames, I suppose." Beatrice said while staring at the screen.

"What's he fighting?" Crusch asked, not liking this one bit.

The sound of flames being spat out by the beast continued to rage through the speakers, worrying the viewers about their warden.

**This thing working? Good, I see from your faces that I had accidentally pressed the unmute button while running from scorpion shots.**

"What are you doing?" Priscilla asked in annoyance.

**Trying not to die.**

"F-From what?!" Tivey uttered while shaking in fear.

**Nothing that concerns you guys. Just keep watching the viewing with one another and don't kill each other.**

**I'm talking to pink haired Satan over there. Stop it.**

"What's a Satan?" Petra asked while everyone ignored the huff Ram gave.

**My best friend and my greatest enemy.**

"What?" Felix asked with a raised brow in annoyance.

**Look, just go back to your seats and continue this viewing.**

Ram looked at Emilia for a moment and glared at the half-elf. "Don't hurt my sister." She mouthed while narrowing her eyes in warning.

Emilia nodded her head and smiled as the pink haired maid turned and sat down beside her amused lord.

Emilia turned to Rem so that they could continue their talk but the maid just smiled and took her seat behind Subaru. "Um, if you don't mind, Emilia-sama. I agreed with Subaru that we would tell you together… and I want him to be the one to say it."

Emilia smiled at the nervous blushing maid. "Okay."

The half-elf nodded her head to the blue haired maid and sat down in her seat beside her knight, feeling hopeful and happy that she still had a chance to help her Subaru and not drown in guilt.

"I'm starting to worry for our safety here." Otto muttered as he sat down beside his brother.

Julius snorted. " _Now_ you start to worry? Truly a competent interior head you are."

Otto slowly turned to the smirking knight with a smirk of his own.

"Man, Subaru was right to call you a self made prick."

Julius waved his hair and snorted the boy off with a smile of amusement.

"You two seem good now?" Ricardo raised a brow in confusion.

Julius just smirked as he remembered all the times the merchant had shouted support for the boy after Subaru had shown how low he thinks of himself.

"He's just a good friend." The knight ominously spoke about the merchant while smiling happily.

Ricardo shrugged and turned to the screen while patting his sibling's heads as they sat on his legs.

**"** **I want see Emilia smile. I want to be of help to Emilia's future. Even if she says I'm in the way, even if she tells me to stay away…** **I want to be next to her.** **"** **Subaru smiled brightly with hope shining in his sharp ugly ass eyes.**

"Hmm, he really is loyal to you." Anastasia mused uneasily while Emilia smiled softly and rested her blushing cheek on his shoulder.

"I will never throw you away, my knight." Emilia whispered softly as the warmth filled her.

**"Using my feelings for her as an excuse to get her to understand everything was arrogant of me, huh?" Subaru looked down in guilt.**

"Seems he truly wants to change his faults." Julius smiled with pride for his friend's development.

"The mark of a true knight…" Wilhelm chuckled as he watched the boy admit his defects and work on them to save his love.

It was uncanny how similar Wilhelm and Subaru were. Maybe that was the reason why the old man had been so taken by the boy.

**"** **It's okay if she doesn't understand. I just want to save her. If there's a bleak, painful future waiting for her, I want to take her away to a future where we can all laugh together.** **"**

"He's not going to give up this time, I suppose." Beatrice smiled with sad tears in her eyes at how much her contractor was prepared to suffer.

Most of the Emilia camp were smiling at their friend standing up again, except for a certain clown who was fuming in place.

"Big bro will get it right this time. He will beat the monsters and save the people of the village." Felt commented with an excited smile feeling relieved for the first time in a while and having a sense of anticipation for what was to come.

**Subaru stepped closer to the maid and held his hand out.**

**"Will you help me?I can't do anything alone. I lack in everything. I'm not confident that I can even keep walking straight. I'm weak, fragile, and small. So, to make sure I keep walking straight, to help me realize when I'm wrong… Will you help me?"**

"He really needs to trust himself more." Crusch shook her head with a sad smile.

Emilia and Beatrice frowned a bit and leaned some more on the boy.

Most of Subaru's friends were holding expressions of sadness and upset as well.

"I never knew that he thought so low of himself like that." Petra lamented with a sad tone while holding a hand to her heart.

Ram just frowned and looked down with a guilty glint in her eye.

**The maid tilted her head and chuckled. "Hehe! You are a cruel man, Subaru-kun. You ask all this of someone you just rejected?" Rem smiled with fake hurt in her eyes.**

**"Hey, it's also hard for me to ask this of the one who rejected my once-in-a-lifetime proposal." Subaru shrugged and smiled uneasily.**

"Thank you for that, Rem. You could've had him all to yourself but you urged him to believe in himself instead even knowing that you might not get a chance to when his heart." Emilia thanked the maid with a bow of her head and a guilty smile on her face.

Rem shook her head and bowed down in turn. "I wouldn't have felt right about taking him away from you because of his desperation and fears. I wanted him to truly consider his feelings and maybe win his heart while he would've been the fair way to do it."

Emilia and Rem smiled at one another.

**Both stood there for a moment… and then both burst out laughing and giggling.**

**Laughing innocently and wholeheartedly.**

"It feels good to see him laugh like that." Mimi comment while smiling softly at her bro.

Everyone was watching the scene with comfortable, satisfied smiles of content and ease.

"It does feel very euphoric and cathartic to see him bounce back out of insanity and rage." Julius nodded his head and enjoyed the feeling of guilt and despair being lifted out of the room as the warmth and passion from the scene washed over the entire room.

**Rem smiled up at the boy and bowed her head with her skirt held by both hands as she did the maid pose.**

**"I humbly accept. If it will help you, my hero, greet the future with a smile, then yes." Rem looked up with a beaming expression.**

**Subaru smirked and nodded his head as he held his hand out. "Yeah, just watch. You get a front row seat… "**

Rem smiled wide, proud that she had accomplished something that helped her hero do the right thing.

Even if she made him face down horrible memories and trauma along the way.

**Rem suddenly found herself pulled against Subaru's chest as he held her hand tightly and patted her head while staring at the sky with a smile filled with determination.**

**"to see the man you fell for become the most awesome hero ever!"**

**Subaru shouted as he held Rem, glaring with his eyes filled with convection and the light of hope.**

**Rem's eyes teared up. No longer able to stop herself, she trembled and began softly shedding her tears into her beloved's chest.**

**Subaru held the girl and closed his eyes.**

**He imagined Emilia's smiling face.**

**_I'm watching you._ **

**_You're watching me._ **

**_So I won't look downward._ **

**_Natsuki Subaru's story will begin right here,_ **

**_from zero._ **

**Subaru glared up at the sunny sky.**

**The rays fell on him…**

**_My life in another world starts here, from zero!_ **

**Title card:**

**_From Zero_ **

The entire cast burst out in cheers and howls at the scene.

Al grumbled a bit about how it was an idiotic decision to go back and concern himself with something as stupid as saving people.

Roswaal gritted his teeth as the image of the perfect partner and knight that paves the way to his salvation and future was shattered completely by Rem's motivating speech.

"Cap'n's gonna win T's time yeah?" Garfiel bounced in his seat excitedly as he couldn't believe that he will get to see his captain finally acting as a hero should. He also couldn't wait to see Subaru kill that fucking whale.

"That's right, Subaru-kun amazingly came up with the plan to get the three way alliance he needed to fight both the Whale and the Witch's Cult as soon as he asked me to help him on that hill." Rem nodded her head in pride, making the crowed around her grow more excited.

"You know, I truly wanted to join in on the fight with the White Whale. I also wanted to see Natsuki's efforts first hand. The knights that were present seemingly grew fond of him after the fight." Julius pondered with an excited smile of his own.

"Subaru actually managed to beat the Whale…" Reinhard looked at the screen with an excited smile as well.

Wilhelm glanced at his grandson sadly.

"Kyu! You should've seen him as he brought down the monster from the sky!" Felix teased feeling relieved that the darkness hovering over everyone seemed to have lifted and gaining back some of his cheer.

"He really did?!" Otto asked in shock as his brother was just full on jumping in his chair. "Hell yeah, tha's ma Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted with his fist out. Emilia and Beatrice looked worried but a little excited.

"Hmph! It's only natural for him to do something legendary, I suppose. He's Betty's contractor, infact." The loli smugly leaned into the sleeping boy's chest some more and comfortable sat on his lap to enjoy his heroic deeds.

**Scene change…**

**The camera opens up on the Karsten mansion at night time.**

**The screen changes to show a bewildered Crusch sitting with Wilhelm and Felix standing at her side.**

**"What?" The lady asked Subaru in shock.**

**It was revealed that he sat opposite her with Rem standing beside him.**

**"Okay, I'll say it again. An alliance between the Emilia and Crusch camps, on equal terms. The information I'll offer for that purpose is the time and location of the White Whale's appearance. That's the one card I can play." Subaru proclaimed with confidence as he met the duchess's eyes with his own.**

"Hmmm, So we get to see hooooow Subaru-kun managed to make a three way aliance based on what he had colleeeected from the previous loooooops." Roswaal lamented and watched with a wide smile of interest.

Emilia glanced at him with suspicion as to why he was speaking about Subaru's loops as if they were something to be brushed off easily.

**"The White Whale?" The old butler muttered from beside the lady as an aura of fury and murderous intent flared around him.**

**Subaru and Rem stared at the old man with alarm.**

**The older butler bowed his head and calmed his anger down. "Please forgive my indiscretion. I suppose I still have much to learn."**

**Crusch shook her head. Subaru leaned back and smiled in relief to see that he brought the right information to the table from the old man's outburst.**

"I apologize again, lady Crusch-sama. I have given your enemy in the negotiations a valuable tool to use against you." Wilhelm bowed for his master sitting at the front row.

The duchess chuckled wholeheartedly. "Yeah, I don't think any of us regret losing to Subaru-sama's demand for negotiations."

The old man smirked softly, something his grandson noticed and was completely taken by surprise from.

**"And? It is rather sudden of you to bring up the White Whale."**

**"No not at all. When we began this negotiation, I mentioned the magic stones found in Elior Forest in Roswaal's domain. If sharing the mining rights is insufficient, I need to offer an additional push."**

Emilia's heart clenched painfully at the prospect of using her forest as a bargaining chip… but she understood that sacrifices had to be made and after everything Subaru had gone through, she would be prepared to do anything to make it easier for her knight.

"Hmm, the boy is doing an adequate job so far. If only his mistress wasn't so lazy and could help him." Priscilla mused from above with a hauty smirk at the jab she shot towards the half-elf.

Emilia's eyes hardened as she squeezed the boy's hand tightly. She would make the most of what he had gone through and learn where she's lacking as a leader.

"You won't go through this again." Emilia whispered as she watched the screen in anger at her own incompetence as a leader.

**Subaru leaned forward with a determined look on his face.**

**"Crusch-san, I'm certain that my information will aid in your plan to subjugate the White Whale."**

**"Let me ask one thing, Natsuki Subaru."**

**The boy looked taken aback by the lady's hardened eyes staring at him.**

**"What gave you that idea? That remark was not one you could pass off as a baseless accusation."**

"He has done good job by presenting actual benefits and offers to hook her in… Now he just needs to make her _believe_ that he can follow through on these." Otto nodded his head at the historic deal being made infront of him, looking nervous for his brother.

**Subaru looked startled a bit but carried forth with a bit of sweat on his forehead.**

**"For these past few days, somethings have been bothering me. First, the increase in traffic to and from your mansion. It's been just a bit excessive. Also I heard in the capital that you've been buying up weapons and armor. Plus,"**

**Subaru thought back to his previous loop were he heard Russel speaking with Wilhelm.**

**"If Crusch-sama's goals should be attained, I'm sure that would be pleasant for you, Wilhelm-dono."**

**"It seemed as if you were planning something big. Of course, I can't prove that. Maybe I only made the connection because I know the White Whale will be appearing soon."**

"Damn, he really managed to by pass your wind protection by cleverly reconstructing the events and everything he's learned from his loops and restarts." Ricardo whistled and laughed in respect at the boy's intellect.

Crusch nodded her head and narrowed her eyes for a bit. "So he couldn't tell me about Return by Death, he decided to lump in a bunch of different information from all of his loops… That ability of his is truly disgusting." The duchess leaned back in her seat and softly caressed the boy's hand for much needed comfort.

"It did save us thought…" Felix softly looked down as he remembered the massacred bodies of the village.

Rem just clenched her skirt and closed her eyes to stop her gratitude from showing. She would never feel thankful for somebody like the witch.

**"I have another question, Natsuki Subaru.On what grounds do you know that the White Whale will appear?"**

**The boy slide his flip phone before everyone on the table.**

**"This."**

**Crusch leaned down and stared at the weird object. "What in the world is this?"**

**Subaru smirked…**

**_The moment before that happened._ **

**Subaru remembers back to the moment where the Whale had blew him off the moving carriage, only for Rem to jump and pull him back. When Subaru fell back on the drawn cart, his phone fell beside him.**

**He managed to read the time for a split second before the whale continued it's attacks.**

**15:13**

**"It's what you'd call a metia. It tells me when and where the White Whale will appear." Subaru explained as Crusch picked the phone up and fondled with it for a bit before placing it back on the table.**

"Oh…" Petra breathed in awe at her hero's smart trick.

"That's truly a masterful move…" Crusch bit her lip and clenched her eyebrows in upset for a moment. She had been duped. She had been bamboozled.

**"I find this a bit hard to believe… " The duchess stared at the boy sternly. "But I see that you aren't lying."**

**Subaru smirked and met her stern glare with his determined sharp eyes.**

**"I appreciate that, but are you sure you want to believe me so easily?"**

**"Lies will get you Nyowhere with Crush-sama. She has the divine protection of wind-reading." Felix comment from beside his mistress.**

**"Uh, say what?"**

**"When a person lies, a telling wind blows around them. I can see that wind. You did not have that."**

"So he truly didn't know about your divine protection?" Frederica asked in wonder, nodding her head at the boy's loyalty and awesome way of doing things to help this time around.

Crusch shook her head and grumbled softly. "No, I never once mentioned my blessing by name or effect to him in any loop…"

"Which means that he duped you and your blessing without a hitch… " Anastasia mocked and burst out in giggled.

The duchess just decided to take out her frustration by crumbling the boy's hand while she leaned back in her seat.

"Idiot…" The green haired princess grumbled softly while watching in anger.

**"Does that mean you'll agree to an alliance in exchange for my information on the White Whale?"**

**"You're getting ahead of yourself, Natsuki Subaru. Whether or not I agree to the alliance and whether or not I believe you are separate matters. My decision will determine the outcome of the royal selection, if not the future of the kingdom. It cannot be made lightly."**

**The room fell to silence at the duchess's words.**

**And suddenly…**

**"Mind if I listen in on this li'l chat, too?" A cheerful voice disrupted the room as the doors to the office opened up and a blonde man let himself in.**

**"Pardon us." He spoke while entering with a purple haired girl.**

**"Anastasia Hoshin… Russel Fellow?" Crusch asked in bewilderment.**

**"Well, y'all asked us to come, and here you are, startin' without us. That's hardly fair. Let us in on this." Anastasia mused, stepping over beside Subaru along with Russel.**

**"Was it Natsuki Subaru who asked you to come here?" The duchess asked from her seat.**

**"Well, to be exact, it was this gal he keeps with him. I only heard the gist of it, but if you're really plannin' to subjugate the White Whale, I look forward to it! For us business folk, whether the White Whale's around or not is a life-or-death matter." Anastasia leaned over the chair and beamed at Subaru.**

**"Of course, our mercenary team will help y'all. In addition to the White Whale, I'm interested in the concession proposed by Natsuki-dono of mining rights to the magic stones. If the alliance is formed magic stones from veins previously untouched will be distributed to the capital through Crusch-sama. As the merchant guild's representative, I cannot let this offer go unheard." Russel Fellow rubbed his chin and smirked at the duchess.**

"Natsuki-san truly managed to get some very powerful people involved in his plans." Otto grumbled as he scowled at the blonde man in distrust.

Emilia grimaced in disgust as she didn't like the thought of this greedy Fellow touching her forest's crystals or coming close to it at all.

**"Natsuki Subaru called you, as well?"**

**"I'll say it once more. What I offer in return for this alliance is a share in the magic stone mining rights and information on when and where the White Whale will appear. In other words, the fuel needed to subjugate the mabeast, that's terrorized the world for so long!" Subaru smirked like a badass. "If what I say makes no sense to you, forget I said it. But if your goal and my wish align,"**

**Subaru stood up and offered his hand to the duchess.**

**"Then let's defeat the White Whale. Let's go on a hunt!"**

**Subaru's mind thought back to the first time he tried to ask her for help. It made him gulp in anxiety.**

"Hm, he did an acceptable job I suppose." Ram snorted and smirked a little at seeing the duchess fold in.

Roswaal pursed his lip and looked on in boredom. "I guess watching him kill the whale would be fun… " The clown muttered in sadness that nothing unexpected will happen and the events shown will be the same ones he's memorized from the gospel.

**The duchess stared at him for a moment, unable to determined if he was lying or not.**

**She relented with a sigh. "I still have several questions, but it was brilliant of you to uncover my plans."**

**"Then…"**

**"I have questions, as well as doubts. Many things you say are unclear to me, so I have difficulty agreeing immediately. However,"**

**Crusch stood up with a grin aimed toward the boy. "I will choose to trust your eyes and the spirit that led you to create this situation."**

**Both, the self proclaimed knight and the duchess of house Karsten shook their hands and declared an alliance between Camp Emilia and Camp Crusch.**

**"Then the deal is made." Russel proclaimed.**

"A historic moment…" Julius whispered in excitement as his eyes shone with sparkling interest.

"It truly is… " Reinhard nodded his head and watched Subaru's efforts with excitement coating his blue shinning eyes.

**Silence….**

**"Ahh~" Subaru quickly dropped in his seat, exhausted and sweaty.**

**"There were a few touch-and-go moments, but I'm glad it worked out, Natsuki-dono. I trust the promise we made prior to the negotiation still stands."**

**Subaru glanced at the blonde man that was smirking at him.**

**"Yeah, you were a big help, Russell-san. Once the subjugation is complete, I'll give you the metia."**

"He sold his metia as well? That's a shame…" Beatrice frowned in sadness as she truly wanted to toy with the phone some more.

**Crusch sighed and shook her head with an amused smile. "So you did lay some groundwork before coming here. And you were waiting outside the door for your moment to enter?"**

**At this Anastasia leaned over Subaru's head. "It was up to us when we'd interrupt, though." She looked down at the glaring boy below here. "Well, as far as negotiations go, I guess that barely gets a passin' mark?"**

**"Took you long enough! I thought you were never gonna come in!"**

"Fufufuf~ poor kid was hopeless without me~" Anastasia giggled mischievously as she enjoyed messing with the boy.

**The merchant princess winked cheerfully. "When negotiatin', there's always a time to make your move. Well, as you're getting' ready for the subjugation and such, don't forget to patronize the Hoshin Company." The merchant princess waved her hand and walked out of the room.**

**"You paved the way before negotiations began? You are surprisingly shrewd, Natsuki Subaru." The duchess conditioned with a smile towards the boy.**

**"My preparation and review paid off, that's all. To be honest, I couldn't be more relieved."**

**"Well, that's plain to see." Felix teased from his side of the room.**

**Making everyone chuckle.**

**Subaru turned to the giggling Rem with a smile. "We managed to save face for staying in the capital. Right, Rem?"**

**The maid beamed warmly at him. "Yes. You are truly wonderful, Subaru-kun."**

**Scene flashbacks to Subaru and Rem on that hill.**

**"The Witch's Cult?" Rem asked in surprise.**

**"Yeah. They're on the move and after Emilia."**

**"Roswaal-sama feared that might happen, as well."**

**"I want to stop them, but I don't have the fighting strength. I have to start negotiating now to pull some together. Will you help me?"**

**The maid smiled and gave a little nod.**

**End of flashback.**

**Subaru and Rem smiled at one another for a moment.**

**"Subaru-dono." The boy glanced in surprise to find Wilhelm bowing to him.**

**"I thank you."**

**"Huh?" The boy stood up in alarm.**

**"I offer you gratitude equal to that which I offer to my lady, Duchess Crusch Karsten."**

**"E-Er, that's, um…" Subaru was too shocked for words at the old man's humbleness.**

**"As perceptive as you are, I am sure you're aware, but if I may introduce myself… My family name is Astrea. I took the previous Master Swordsman, Theresia van Astrea, as my wife, giving me the honor of the lowest seat in the bloodline. That is who I, Wilhelm van Astrea, am. I thank you for so kindly granting this old man the opportunity to slay the loathsome mabeast that took my wife." The old man bowed once again humbly and gratefully to Subaru.**

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Wilhelm-san…" Emilia looked saddened for the old man.

"It's alright, Emilia-sama, thanks to the efforts of your knight, I have brought justice to my beloved's memory." The old man smiled softly and bowed to the half-elf.

Reinhard clenched his knees hard as he remembered that it wasn't just the whale that had a hand in his grandmother's death.

But to the Sword Saint's surprise… A hand patted his shoulder softly.

The hand of his grandfather.

Reinhard looked back with something akin to tears in his eyes… Wilhelm softly smiled at the boy with a guilt glint showing in his blue eyes.

**The boy, put off by the situation, stood up with a nervous smirk in place.**

**"S-Sure! Of course I knew that! I figured Crusch-san would accept my offer with that in mind-"**

**"Natsuki Subaru." The duchess cut him off with a deadpanned stare. "The wind of untruth is blowing from you."**

**Subaru froze in awkwardness.**

"Hahaha! Were you so pissed off that he managed to lay you out in negotiations that you you've had to expose him like that as revenge?!" Anastasia wheezed along with the rest of the cast at Crusch's pettiness.

Crusch simply glared at the floor with a small blush grazing her cheeks as everyone laughed at her.

"Noyw noyw~ Crusch-sama would never be that petty."

Crusch smiled at her loyal knight. "Thank you Feli-"

"When she's beaten at her own game, she's much worse, naya"

"Felix!" Crusch gasped in blasphemy as her knight stabbed her in the back so cruelly and brutally, making the entire room howl in chuckles and laughter.

**Scene change…**

**The screen shows the Karsten household grounds being filled in with carriages and small camping fires everywhere as fighters and warriors prepared themselves.**

**Anastasia and Russel are shown organizing some supplies they brought.**

**Wilhelm is ordering around some men to help him with weapon handing.**

**Knights and adventurers were chatting idly with one another.**

**One lonesome black haired boy was standing far away. Observing the scene.**

**"I get it… You bought all the dragon-drawn carriages for this, and that's why I had trouble getting a ride back to the mansion."**

**"You're still awake?"**

**Subaru turned to the cat boy. "As if I could sleep. Everyone else is working through the night."**

**"They have nyo choice. We don't have much time."**

**"Yeah, the White Whale will appear tomorrow night, in the area around Flugel's Tree."**

**"So, given the travel time, we'll just barely make it. Besides, can't you see it in Nyall of their faces? Nyot a single one of them is preparing unwillingly. Everyone wants to be rid of the White Whale, especially Old Man Wil."**

**"He said it took his wife… "**

**"Yeah.He's been chasing after the White Whale all this time… Ever since it killed the previous Master Swordsman, his wife."**

**"The previous Master Swordsman…"**

**"Well, now you know, so you should stop worrying and get to sleep. There's nyothing you can do to help with supply distribution or organization, anyway." Felix teased and began walking away.**

**"That may be true, but you didn't have to say it!"**

**"Heheehehe!"**

**As Felix walked away… Subaru leaned on the tree once more and watched the crowd in silence.**

**Scene change…**

**It was now morning and Subaru was standing at a line of multi colored ground dragons.**

**"I'm supposed to pick which ever of them I want?" Subaru asked while looking at the dragon's unsure.**

**"What is it nyow? You don't like them?" Felix asked from behind.**

**"It's not that! I'm glad you're letting me borrow one but I can't tell anything about their quality!"**

**Subaru walked along the line of ground dragons.**

**"Do I look like a veteran who's studied nothing but ground dragon's for decades… Wait… "**

**Subaru slowly turned to see a certain best girl.**

"Oi! That's Patrasche. So dis is how they met?!" Garfiel called out in excitement at the beloved best girl.

"So that's how he came across such a lovely girl." Emilia smiled softly as she remembered the pleasant memories with the dragoness.

Otto smirked softly as he remembered the conversations he has had with the royal blood. He truly was amazed by Subaru's obliviousness.

"Patrasche stayed with Subaru-kun?" Rem asked in surprise.

"Oh, she did more than stay with him, she fought for him many times. Even knocking my dear brother out for being a bad boy." Frederica teased making the blonde boy flip his finger to her and everyone else that dared to laugh.

**He stepped before the majestic black scaled dragon with proud yellow sharp eyes.**

**"Are you that one from… " He remembered the time when him and Emilia went back from their last date and found it waiting at the front of the mansion with Wilhelm.**

"Oh! We did meet her back then too!" Emilia nodded her head in surprise and a little bit of guilt as she didn't notice that it was the best girl that she had seen.

**Subaru slowly extended his hand to the noble dragon.**

**The creature slowly leaned into the boy's touch and stroked it's cheeks against his palm.**

**Subaru smiled brightly. "Looks like this is the one." He said while caressing the dragon softly.**

**Rem and Felix stood beside him with wide eyes.**

**"I'm surprised. This ground dragon is a type known for being extremely proud."**

**"Felis, I'll take this one. It's love at first sight!"**

**"Sure thing! But don't say love at first sight.You're making Rem-chan pout. "**

**"I'm not pouting! I'll be nice to it! I can do it!"**

**Rem glanced at the dragon as it looked at her.**

**The two were glaring at one another so hard that sparks began flying between them.**

Al and Ricardo dropped dead laughing as Ram glared at the blushing Rem.

**Scene change to Subaru and Rem standing inside of a royal hall built on Karsten's estate. The hall was filled with both magic users and knights of all kinds.**

**Subaru was observing the sheer number of troops with an amazed expression, before a giant fur covered hand landed on his head and forced him to turn.**

**"Wha?!" Subaru turned with startled gaze at the giant dogman that towered him.**

**"My lady was just telling me about you. You're the star of this little show, aren't ya?"**

"And here is my introduction, eh? I think I like that handsome fella."

"That's you…" Tivey shook his head in amusement at Ricardo's ego filled jokes.

**"That logo, and a Kararagi accent from a demihuman… So you're with Anastasia?"**

**The dogman leaned down and smirked to the boy's close face.**

**"What, ya knew? I'm Ricardo, head of her mercenary team." The dogman smiled at Rem while playing with Subaru's head.**

**"Nice to meet you, too, li'l lady!"**

**"Keep it down! Also, you're huge! You'll snap my neck!" The dogman quickly pushed Subaru away and walked toward a purple haired girl.**

**"Hey! My lady!"**

**"Hey!" Subaru held a hand to his neck and looked at the demihuman wearily. "Ow…"**

**"So that is the pride of Anastasia and the Hoshins, the Iron Fang… I see. They all look quite strong."**

**Subaru and Rem turned to find a fully armored Crusch smiling beside them. "Did you rest will last night?"**

**"I nearly died a second ago… oh, so I guess you're fighting too, then?"**

**"Do you think I'm capable of just sitting in a chair and waiting for good news? I'm more surprised that you're participating. Can you fight?"**

**Subaru smirked at her nervously. "Nope, I can't. But even if I can't fight, I think this human here will be pretty useful against the White Whale."**

**"I must ask: on what grounds?"**

**"I'm not all that happy about it myself, but I seem to be the type of guy that attracts mabeasts." Subaru grinned cautiously.**

"Idiot, I suppose!" Beatrice face palmed as the rest winced in sympathy.

"So that's how he will bring the whale down? By challenging the witch…" Julius shook his head in pity at his friend's cursed way of using himself as bait.

Emilia held his hand with a frustrated grimace as she will have to watch the evil witch grab her beloved's heart as well.

**The duchess blinked in surprise. "What?" she looked to Rem.**

**The maid bowed her head with a smile. "It's true. Subaru-kun has saved my life before, thanks to that."**

**"So I'll run around under the White Whale's nose on my borrowed ground dragon and draw its attention, while you guys launch an all out attack! That's the tactic I'd recommend, anyway."**

**"Under the White Whale's… nose?" Crusch sighed wearily. "Shockingly, I sense no lies in that statement. I never thought I'd doubt my divine protection as often as I have in the past half day."**

**Subaru and Rem just smiled sheepishly.**

**Suddenly the doors to the big hall opened…**

**A group of armored old men stomped their way in with hardened faces.**

**"They're here." Crusch declared in an astonished voice.**

**The group of old men stomped their way toward her. The placed their palms over their hearts as they bowed before the lady.**

**"Crusch-sama, we have arrived." An old man from the group standing in the middle spoke. He raised his head up and glanced at Subaru.**

**"Is this the boy… "**

**Crusch smiled and turned to Subaru. "Yes, he is."**

**The old man placed his hands on Subaru's shoulders and smiled at him.**

**"Thank you young man. Thanks to you, our wish may come true. We could not be happier. Thank you." The old man said with gratitude filling his voice.**

Garfiel nodded his head in respect to the old knights as he recognized the look of loss on their battle hardened faces. "Awesome 'ld men." The blonde commented with a salute, something his captain taught him.

**Subaru could only look at the man starstruck and unable to form words.**

**The man smiled and patted his shoulder before retreating into formation with the rest of the old men. Bowing to Crusch, they walked into a secluded corner of the marvelous hall.**

**"It seems they're all people who have a history with the White Whale. "**

**"So they're like Wilhelm-san, then?"**

**"Yes, many are men who have retired from the front lines. They've joined our subjugation force at Wilhelm's invitation. Their morale and experience is comparable to those of the capital's active knights."**

**Subaru looked at the old man crying while patting Wilhelm's shoulder with a thoughtful look.**

"And many more have suffered from the calamity's free reign over all of our beloved world. It's thanks to Natsuki's actions that those knights along with the people who've been lost to the old Laguna could finally get some peace of mind." Julius nodded his head in respect to the tragedies these fellow knights have undergone. Thankful for his friend for freeing them.

**"Crush-sama, it's time." Felix said as he stepped toward them with a smile.**

**"Right."**

**The entire hall gathered in lines with heavy faces as Crusch stood before them.**

**"Four hundred years. Since the White Whale created by the Jealous Witch made the world its hunting ground, trampling the weak and dominating the land as if it were its owner, four hundred years have passed. Countless lives have been lost in that time. Given, as well, the unscrupulous nature of its fog, the number of graves we cannot even inscribe with names will only rise."**

**Subaru stared at a man that was so angry his fist was bleeding from how hard he was clenching it.**

"Everyone looks so tense." Petra frowned in worry.

"Everyone wants to get their revenge on the monster." Otto growled while clenching his fists in anger.

**"But those days of sitting idle end today! Those of us here today will end it! We will strike down the White Whale and stop further tragedy from arising! We will give the sorrow that fell short of true sorrow a chance to shed overdue tears!"**

**The lady slammed the tip of her sheath on the ground.**

**"We move out! Our destination is Flugel's Tree, on the Lifaus Highway. Tonight, we will slay the White Whale with our own hands!"**

**The duchess unsheathed her sword and pointed it upwards as the crowd of fighters roared and cheered.**

"You truly are a magnificent leader, Crusch-sama." Emilia smiled at the girl sitting parallel to her beside the knight.

The green haired princess smirked confidently while holding the boy's hand in her own. "Thank you, Emilia-sama. But I think you would make a much more effective leader. You have powerful allies loyal to you."

**Scene change…**

**Subaru and Rem are shown riding the black dragon as they headed toward their destination.**

**"Hi! I'm Mimi! Glad to know ya!"**

**"My name's Hetaro. Nice to meet you."**

"I mess Hetaro…" Mimi looked down in sadness.

Her cousin nodded his head as he missed the calming presence of the third member of their trio.

Ricardo ruffled the two's hair.

**Subaru smiled at the two dmihuman twins riding alongside him.**

**"Yep, nice to meet you. Anyway, not that I doubted it, but… You really are the second-in-command, huh?"**

**"Huh? Have we met somewhere before? Hmm… I totally can't remember at all!" The girl leaned back in thought and slowly fell over.**

**"C-Come on, sister you have to sit up properly."**

**Subaru chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. Just talking to myself. I'm Natsuki Subaru. So you two are brother and sister, huh?"**

**"Yes, my big sister and I will do our-"**

**"When Mimi and Hetaro are together, we're the strongest! And the captain's here too, so we're the super strongest!"**

**"Um, my sister and the captain tend to be hasty, so I usually give the orders."**

**"I see…" Subaru had a sympathetic smile. "Must be rough… "**

"Poor boy…" Frederica chuckled softly.

**"What'sa matter, bro? Ya look awful gloomy!"**

**Subaru turned to find the dogman riding alongside him.**

**"Whose fault is that? A captain shouldn't make trouble for his men."**

**"Hey, that's a nice ground dragon ya got there." The man ignored him and looked at the black dina.**

**"Hey!" Subaru slowly turned and looked at the dragon in thought. "Is it?I borrowed this one because it seemed to like me, but… come to think of it, the ones you guys are riding look kinda different." Subaru asked as he observed the giant fierce looking wolves.**

**"They're called rigers. Ya don't see 'em too often in these parts, though. They ain't as strong as ground dragons, but they're much more agile. If it comes to a brawl against the Whale, that's where they really shine, so watch close."**

"They look so cute!" Petra and Emilia gushed at the big fluffy creatures.

**Subaru looked back to find many rigers pulling heavy looking carts around.**

**"Shouldn't you have had ground dragons pull the cargo, then?"**

**"We've gotta manage our luggage on our own. If ya thing the White Whale's our only enemy, you'll get the rug pulled out from under ya."**

**Subaru's mind raced to Betelgeuse's twisted smiling face.**

**"Ain't no guarantee we won't run into thieves on the road, after all."**

**"If anyone's got the guts to take on a fully armed group like this, they wouldn't settle for being thieves."**

**"Haha! Good point!"**

**Subaru watched as the dogman raced upfront towards another group of soldiers to chat with them.**

**"It looks like Ricardo-sama is trying to ease everyone's nerves. Subaru-kun?"**

**The boy slumped his shoulders with an uneasy smile. "I thought I'd prepare myself for this… You can tell the hero inside to awaken, but it really isn't as easy as it sounds."**

"He's still a random kid that got pulled into all of this." Felix muttered in sympathy.

Emilia and her camp looked down in guilt for all the hardships they had caused him.

"Had he been another man, he wouldn't have persevered through the madness to help us." Wilhelm nodded his head in respect to the sleeping knight.

**Rem smiled softly and carried on**

**leading the dina along with the soldiers.**

**Scene change….**

**The screen shows the many groups of the army camping at the bottom of the great tree.**

"So they've reached it…" Al muttered and leaned forward to watch the battle.

**It was now night time.**

**Subaru and Rem where standing on the trees trunk, gazing upwards toward the colossal plant.**

**"It's huge!"**

**"You sound happy, Subaru-kun."**

**The boy chuckled and gazed at the trunk.**

"I wanna see it!" Garfiel and Petra's eyes where wide in awe and astonishment at the giant tree.

"It truly was a wondrous sight to behold.." Julius shook his head.

"Too bad…" Crusch had a small smirk on her face as she remembered what happened to it.

**"Oh, looks like people have carved their names into the trunk. We're not on some field trip. That's just bad manners. Rem, get me a chisel!"**

**"Even you should know that will get you in trouble, Subaru-kun. With me, for starters."**

**The two fell into silence and gazed at the moon.**

**"So the White Whale is coming here? Honestly, I'm opposed to using the witch's scent to draw the White Whale here. It's too dangerous."**

**"I'll use whatever I can. If it gives us even a slightly better chance of winning, it's worth it. For a guy who's lacking in every way, this is the only way I can compensate."**

Emilia and Beatrice glared a bit at the boy's wording.

"Cap'n…" Garfiel shook his head in disappointment that his hero doesn't see how awesome he truly was.

"He shouldn't think like that…" Crusch frowned in sadness and found it comforting to pat the boy's head and rub his hair a little bit.

**Rem pouted in heartbreak. "You are wonderful, Subaru-kun."**

**Subaru just chuckled and opened his phone to check the time.**

**"The metia will tell you when the White Whale is coming?" Rem asked as she inspected the phone with wonder.**

**"Yeah. I set it to make noise when it's time."**

Crusch, Felix, and Whilhelm nodded their heads as they remembered when they learned about the alarm built into his phone during the interlude between Arc 2 and this one.

(The OVA when Subaru woke up by the gay clown baby angels)

**"To be honest, without this-"**

**"That's a lie."**

**Subaru quickly turned to the maid in surprise as she cut him off with a sincere look.**

**"Wh-What are ya saying? If it's a lie, then how'm I gonna… "**

**"You're speaking in something like the Kararagi dialect. It doesn't suit you at all."**

"Hmm, needs some work, but I hafta rough him up a couple of times if he tried to lower his self confidence infront of me."

"Eh?! Boss, are ya truly rooting for the lad?!" Ricardo looked at his boss in shock.

Anastasia winked and shrugged innocently.

**"No, no, no! I mean, there's no way I could be lying! Even Crusch-san said-"**

**"It's all right, Subaru-kun. I can always tell when you're lying. So there's no need to try to convince me, or wrap everything in lies, or try to take the blame upon yourself like that." Rem turned underneath the moonlight and smiled at the boy. "Because I have complete faith in you, Subaru-kun."**

"I hope he doesn't hinder it to waste…" Ram muttered while reluctantly accepting her sister's feelings to be real and not some joke… She also accepted that this disgusting man may just be her future… brother in law.

The pink haired maid puked all over the theater.

**Oh, Come on!**

**Subaru stood underneath the shadow of the tree and trembled as his eyes welled up with tears.**

**He quickly turned and looked up at the huge tree, trying to keep the tears in.**

**"Man! Looking up at this huge tree really gets you fired up, huh?"**

**"Yes, it does." Rem smiled and stepped closer to him.**

**"I can't relax if I don't look at it for a long time!I won't be able to look down for a while!"**

**Rem just smiled and stood beside him. "Yes, you're right."**

**"I should say thank you instead of sorry right now, huh?" Subaru smiled and tried to keep the tears from streaming down his cheek.**

**Rem smirked. "You're welcome. Besides, I'm far more grateful to you, Subaru-kun. So we're even."**

**(A cut scene from the novels.)**

**Subaru looked down and frowned a bit. "To me it feels pretty clear that the amount of things I've been able to do for you is extremely light in comparison to how much you've given me."**

**"That's not true." Rem said looking downward and shaking her head.**

**Subaru barely had time to get a word of denial in,**

**"It's actually selfish of me to even continue this conversation because it is only bringing pain to Subaru-kun."**

**"I don't think of it like that. It's my fault for hiding things from you."**

**"But it really is selfish of me, thus, sorry."**

**Rem looked up with a bright smile and spoke in a contradictory tone. "I want to be he person to bear even just a bit of the burden Subaru-kun carries on his back. Not being able to be the person to do that, hurts me more than I can bear."**

**"I…" Subaru leaned his back against the huge tree, feeling the heaviness of Rem's feelings.**

**"I… I love Emilia."**

**"Yes."**

**"But…"**

**"…"**

**"But… when I look at you, my heart flutters. …You can think of me as a terrible guy."**

**Rem reacted to his words with a timid 'hohh' as she sighed as she caught a fever.**

**"You really are a terrible person, Subaru-kun."**

**"I know…"**

**"That was a lie. I love you."**

**"I… get that." Subaru turned deep red. Trying to hide himself, he walked.**

**"It's about time we head back. Up until the moment the white whale appears, we need to thoroughly prepare our bodies and hearts."**

**Before passing by Rem on his side, he took her dangling right hand. Rem let out a small 'ah' as Subaru took her hand, and as she abruptly began to match Subaru's quick pace, with a playful look in her eyes, she gazed at the face of a boy who seldom looked at himself.**

**"Subaru-kun."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm okay with being your second wife."**

**Subaru stopped immediately and looked at Rem. She was wearing the expression of a cat as she anticipated his answer.**

**"I-If Emilia-tan is someone who tolerates polygamy then ok."**

**"Well then, I guess once we get back I'll need to persuade Emilia-sama. I'll do my best."**

**The maid formed her empty hand into a fist and smiled a smile full of spirit.**

"Lucky son of a bitch!"

"Ehyyyyyyhhhhhh~"

"Cap'n…. I want to teach me."

"Me too man. Me too."

Otto, Garfiel, Al and Ricardo shook their heads with sly smirks and astonished looks for their brother's delightful situation.

"Rem-sama~" Crusch smirked slyly at the blushing hard maid that wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet!" Frederica gushed for her friend's love life, while patting a little girl's head to calm her down as she pouted in jealousy.

"Has he no shame…" Julius shook his head at Subaru's selfishness as to hold these two girls for himself.

"Ow, come on! You like the three together as well, admit it!" Felix teased with a knowing smirk.

"I have no obligation to answer such an obvious question. I'm a proud man before I'm a proud knight."

As the knight answered sternly with his arms crossed, Otto simply had a deadpanned expression as he pointed his thump towards Julius.

"The translation here means that Julius-san is upset that Rem-san couldn't have Subaru for herself."

The twins and Ricardo chuckled at Julius's outraged face while Felix was on the floor laughing his ass off. Even Reinhard had to hold his laughter in, his friend never looked so red in his life!

The blushing maid was struggling to look up at the half-elf as she whimpered. "I-I wanted to really impress you and have your blessing, Emilia-sama… "

The half-elf herself was blushing beet red from the thought.

"I-I… I never thought about marrying him…" The princess looked at the boy with a of reluctance and hesitation.

"It's okay, Emilia-sama… I can wait until you make up your mind… Subaru-kun loved you first after all." Rem smiled happily towards the half-elf.

"Rem-rin…" Emilia whispered in amazement and gratitude.

Ram puked on the newly cleaned floors once more.

**Bitch, I'll kill you!**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru and Rem turned around the tree and found Wilhelm standing alone under the moonlight, gazing at a patch of lily's expressionlessly.**

**"Uh… Wilhelm-san?" Subaru stepped closer to the man. "I heard a bit of the story from Felis. That you've been seeking revenge on the White Whale ever since it took your wife."**

**"Please forget that. It was all time idly spent in an old man's delusions."**

**Rem smiled softly. "You truly love your wife, don't you?"**

**Wilhelm turned to the two. "Yes. I love my wife. More than anyone, and no matter how much time passes. My wife was a woman who loved to look at flowers."**

**The old man looked at the patch of lily's. "She never wished to wield a sword, but the sword loved her more than anyone. With no choice but to live for the sword, my wife accepted her fate. I took the sword from her and forced her to abandon the title of Master Swordsman when I married her."**

**"But the sword would not allow her to do that."**

"So that part of the songs was true." Frederica shook her head and teared up softly at the sweet old man. The story of the sword demon was known to all who heard the songs about the man.

"Such a sad story…" Petra sniffled her heart breaking for the old man.

Reinhard watched with tears of sadness in his eyes. Never before had his grandfather been this honest to speak about his grandmother before.

**The man slowly turned and bowed his head to the boy. "Subaru-dono, I thank you again. In this battle, I can find answers in my own sword. And perhaps I will finally be able to visit my wife's grave. At last, I can go and see her."**

**Subaru stared at the man with respect and admiration. The boy extended his closed fist to him.**

**"Let's work together to beat the hell out of that damn whale. I'll help with everything I've got, too."**

**Wilhelm grinned softly and bumped his fist against Subaru's.**

**The two smiled at one another underneath the moonlight.**

"You've taken a liking to him." Reinhard whispered in a sad tone as he watched how quickly his friend manged to make the cold distant man that Reinhard called grandfather smile.

"He has a certain effect on those who need him…" Wilhelm explained with a guilty expression as he noticed that Reinhard wasn't turning to look at him.

The boy before him was scared and confused.

**Scene change…**

**"Only a short time remains." Crusch commented, making Felix nod his head.**

**The screen shows the entire army formed into battle lines on dragon and riger backs with heavy and hardened faces.**

**Everyone was waiting with rapid focus, in silence, beneath the moonshine and the shadow of the giant tree.**

**Crusch caressed the emblem of a lion on her sword with devotion.**

**Everyone waited in silence…**

**_Subaru's alarm began to play._ **

**"Troops, be on guard!" Crusch ordered as the noise from Subaru's phone echoed through the grassy fields.**

**Everyone prepared their weapons and spirit.**

**The knights looked around in the sky and across the distance for their prey.**

"Here we go!"

Garfiel and Otto leaned forward with excited expressions.

Emilia and Beatrice leaned closer on Subaru as they watched with a sense of wonder at how the boy is going to save them and beat the monster.

"Big bro is so cool…" Felt smiled in anticipation as she admired the way he gathered all of these troops to fight a legendary monster.

**"I don't see it…"**

**As Subaru's phone rang it's tone, the soldiers all looked around to find…**

**nothing…**

**Crusch looked at the boy and then looked down in disappointment.**

**_It's not coming?_ **

**A soldier turned around and looked up. "Is that…" He shouted in shock as he pointed to the sky.**

**Everyone looked up.**

**Crusch's eyes widened as did the soldiers as the witnessed…**

**A giant shadow moving across the colossal tree.**

"Holy hell…" Al breathed in shock as the rest of the audience all widened their eyes at the sheer size of the shadow.

**Slowly…**

**All of the soldiers turned to see where the shadow was coming from…**

**Only one place…**

**Up in the night sky, illuminated by the shinning moon…**

**A flying figure could be seen approaching.**

**Wilhelm's eyes narrowed dangerously.**

**The soldiers looked on slack jawed.**

**Crusch's face twisted to one of shock and disbelief.**

**As the ringtone played… slowly… from the distance in the sky…**

**The White Whale flew down towards the plains.**

**It's enormous form swam directly over the soldiers as it emitted the sound of a groan that echoed across the world.**

**It was taunting them…**

**Crusch hesitated for a second as she felt the same astonishment and maybe even fear all of her soldiers had as the Whale towered over them.**

"Everyone is scared." Julius narrowed his eyes in worry.

Garfiel and the rest of his camp shook in astonishment at the shape of the monster.

**She gritted her teeth and readied herself. "Troops-"**

**But before she could issue her command…**

**A brave dumbass of a boy shouted with the top of his lungs.**

**"LET HIM HAVE IT!"**

**"AL HUMA!"**

**Subaru shouted with his fist up in the air and riding his black dragon as it dashed underneath the monster. Rem began shooting ice crystals towards the frighting beast of fog.**

**And as the crystals stabbed themselves into the floating monster's belly, blood sputtered across the grass fields.**

**Crusch and the rest of the army looked on as the lone boy and maid rode on their dragon to face the monster alone.**

**The beautiful bastard held his fist up and smirked daringly to all of them.**

**Crusch's disturbed expression turned to a confident grin.**

**"Troops! Follow those two fools!"**

**And the army let out it's war cries as they charged behind Natsuki Subaru, toward the floating beast of mist and fog.**

**Title card:**

**_Battle Against the White Whale_ **

**_Ending Theme: Stay Alive._ **

**Episode 10 Director's Cut. End.**

"Subaru… is so cool…" Emilia wheezed out in awe and worry for the boy she called her knight.

Crusch smiled at the memory of how hopeful and determined she felt with him leading the troops towards the monsters."He's very courageous."

"Was that the end of the viewing?" Reinhard asked in disappointment.

**Do you guys need a moment to rest?**

The cast looked at one another at the warden's question.

"Hmm, I think everyone wants to see what's gonna happen next." Anastasia mused while clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, let us see Cap'n beat tha' thing!" Garfiel shouted in excitement.

**Alright.**

And the screen activated.

**_Episode 11… Arc 3's continuation…_ **

**_Start._ **

* * *

**_Merry Christmas!_ **

Hey there wonderful people! I've delivered the best episode in the series… I really hope that you've enjoyed.

Only three more chapters and Season 1 is done…

Thank you all for the support and the reviews…

I've also found out that this story became the number one story on Fanfiction in the ReZero community.

I was in tears… I wouldn't have ever thought this many people would like this story much less for it to get this popular in such a short amount of time.

Thank you.

Now wait for me… As I deliver… Episode 11…

* * *

"You can't die like this… I won't let you!"

"Y- **cough** -You have to leave m-me her-"

"NO! Not like this! I WON'T LOSE MY SOCKS LIKE THIS!"

"Your what?! I'm dying in your arms right now!"

"I don't care about you….bitch."

"…"

"I came here for my socks."

"Fuck you man."

"Merry Christmas, Joseff."

**BANG!**

"You were a shit thieve to the very end."


	13. Chapter 13: Ep 11 Director's Cut

**Chapter 13: Ep 11 Director's Cut**

* * *

As the screen began loading up before them, many of the cast sat at the edge of their seats with excited expressions and looks of anticipation.

"I can't help but feel honored to witness such a legendary moment in history." Frederica said while smiling up at the screen.

"Of course, the defeat of the great calamity will be a story for the ages." Julius nodded his head and continued to watch the screen patiently and elegantly. He was a knight, hopping your leg up and down in excitement for watching a historic moment is not elegant behavior as such, he was _not_ bobbing his leg up and down… He was merely doing one of Subaru's warm-ups, yeah.

"Um… Did Subaru really face the Whale and bring it down?" Emilia turned to the excited maid sitting behind her with a worried nervous expression.

Rem giggled a bit as she understood the other's disbelief at the thought that Subaru could face down the giant whale.

"I assure Emilia-sama that Subaru-kun was brave and wonderful to the very end of the hunt." The maid smiled confidently while toying with the sleeping boy's hair.

Emilia looked beside her to the smirking duchess. Before she could get a word in, the green-haired princess smugly gestured her fingers in a zipping motion over her mouth.

"You will all have to see what sir Natsuki-san did for yourself. I'm not telling."

Emilia pouted as Crusch winked smugly at her. The half-elf wasn't the only one fuming, as the little spirit girl that was sitting on the boy's sleeping lap angrily pouted at the duchess as well.

Rem giggled softly in amusement. The maid's eyes softened as she stared at Subaru's sleeping face, she stroked his cheek tenderly and smiled at his innocent aura.

Who knew someone with such an aura could've gone through so much.

The maid's heart clenched in sadness for a moment as she remembered the last few viewings, the sheer despair, and horror they've all felt seemed to have lifted out of the room, replaced with excitement and border on cheerfulness that hadn't been present since ages.

"It seems everyone wants to forget the last sessions we've seen." Rem softly whispered in sadness as she kissed the boy's head softly.

"But I won't…" The Oni whispered.

**Season 1 Episode 11 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.**

**The scene opens up on the sun rising over a ruined village.**

"What's this?" Otto asked in confusion as everyone looked on with bewildered faces.

"Why are we starting here, I suppose. Why not the beginning of the battle with the Whale, I wonder?" Beatrice asked in an annoyed tone.

**From the middle of the road, a lone man could be seen walking along with the ruins and broken fences of the village.**

"Who's tha'?And why are we seein' this? WHERE'S MUH CAP'N?!" Garfiel shouted angrily.

As the blonde demi boy raged in confusion, the rest of the cast was looking at the screen with bewildered faces as well for the abrupt change in the scene.

But an old, butler uniformed knight, was looking at the screen with a solemn expression as he tightly gripped his chair handle.

"Theresia…" The man whispered as his heart clenched in pain.

**The brown-haired young man stops in a wide cleared area. He unsheathes his blade and begins to swipe it melancholy.**

"It seems like he's training in a remote area…" Tivey speculated smartly.

"Bro, what does this have to do with the Whale and Subaru?" Ricardo shook his head and looked at the screen with frustration.

"Why do I feel like I knoyw him?" Felix mused in suspicion.

A red-haired knight looked at the screen with a saddened gaze as he understood what he was about to see.

 **The brown-haired young man** **suddenly notices something from beside him so he looks toward it.**

**It was a lady with red scarlet hair, watching the sunrise with her back to him.**

**"I haven't seen you before. What is a woman doing here so early in the morning?" The young man asks gruffly.**

**The lady turns around with a surprised look in her bluebell eyes. She places a finger on her chin and hums in thought for a moment.**

**"Oh, don't worry about it. Just come here." The lady smiled cheerfully and gestured for him to come close.**

"She looks reeeeally pretty." Emilia said softly and smiled at the sight of the two.

Crusch's eyes widened as she recognized who this person was immediately.

The duchess slowly turned to her knight and servant with a pity filled frown.

The old man… was shedding tears of anguish at seeing his late wife. Clutching his handles close and shaking in his seat while his lips trembled to a weak but grief-filled smile.

"Yes… She was indeed, beautiful."

"Wilhelm-dono…." Crusch teared up herself at the sight of the old man she respected.

**The man didn't give a hint of emotion as he stepped closer to the lady.**

**As he stood closer beside her, it was revealed that she was sitting atop a hill of condensed flower patches that bloomed and shined under the sunrise.**

"Wait…" Julius slowly turned to the Sword Demon with wide eyes as the realization hit him.

"His wife liked flowers…" Otto whispered as he did the same thing and looked at the old man with sympathy filling his eyes.

**"Hey…"**

**The man turned to the ecstatic lady. She turned to him with a soft smile.**

**"Do you like flowers?"**

**The man looked at the lady with a surprised expression.**

"Oh…" Emilia and Rem looked at the old man with sad shocked expressions.

"S-She seemed really nice…" Emilia whispered softly in a feeble attempt at comforting the clearly anguished old man.

Wilhelm just watched the screen with his eyes streaming.

"Rein…"

Right in front of the old man, a golden-haired princess looked at her knight with worry and sympathy filling her scarlet eyes.

Her knight, the sword saint had been watching the screen with an expression of shock and horror as he recognized his own grandmother.

The lady he killed.

**The young man's face suddenly disappears and another face fades into the scene.**

**An old gruff face of a hardened man was placed instead of the innocent sharp-looking young man. Gray neatly folded hair replaced the wide spiky brown hair.**

**The only thing that presented a connection… Was the sharp blue eyes that Wilhelm carried.**

**Those sharp eyes that were honed on the flying figure of the beast of fog.**

"What?" Petra asked in surprise at the sudden change.

"That was the old man?" Al asked in surprise at the screen's way of doing things.

"It was showing us a moment between him and his late wife… spirits…" Frederica whispered in sympathy and grief as she could only imagine the hurt and anger flowing in the man's heart.

**"Troops-"**

**"LET HIM HAVE IT!"**

**"AL HUMA!"**

**As Rem's magic attacks stabbed the underbelly of the beast, blood-spattered across the grassy field.**

**Crusch's disturbed expression turned to one of surprise as she and the rest of the crippled army looked on at the lone boy and his trusty maid running towards the beast on their black ground dragon.**

**The boy smirked** **encouragingly** **at them.**

**Crusch smirked in acceptance and took a deep breath.**

**"Troops! Follow those two fools!"**

**And the army carried forth on their attack, emboldened by Natsuki Subaru's bravery.**

**"** So the battle begins." Anastasia mused while clapping excitedly.

Otto and Julius looked at the screen with angry glares towards the beast that had brought so much horror and anguish for the respectful duo of grandfather and grandson.

Emilia and Beatrice held on to the boy as they watched with worry for the boy.

"Go Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted with stars shining in his eyes as he watched the boy that had been suffering for so long finally take a stand and show his awesomeness by leading the army and fighting the monster of mist.

**From behind the rushing soldiers, many weird-looking structures were placed behind the army lines.**

**The weird-looking machines suddenly glowed brightly as the disks on top of them moved to point at the huge calamity in the air.**

"What are those?" Petra asked with stars in her eyes.

"They look super weird." Emilia whispered while staring at the screen with wondrous eyes.

Crusch and Anastasia smirked mischievously as they stared at the screen.

"Oh shit…" Otto widened his eyes in surprise as he recognized the weapons.

"Wha' is it?" Garfiel asked in confusion as he stared at the weird-looking disks.

**One by one, each of the weird glowing disks shot blue rays of magical energy… that aimed to hit the monster right in the face.**

*** BOOM!***

*** BOOM!***

*** BOOM!***

*** BOOM!***

**Very sizable explosions fired up the night sky against the Whale's colossal face making the monster close its eyes in annoyance.**

"Goddamn…" Al whistled at the brilliant lights.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Garfiel shouted while raising his fists in excitement at such weapons.

"How did you get such firepower, I suppose? These things are way too advanced, in fact." Beatrice looked astonished that technology had advanced enough to create such weapons.

Crusch smirked mischievously and zipped across her lips while shrugging. Smugly, she turned to look at the screen as Beatrice, Emilia, and Felt pouted in jealousy.

The duchess felt proud that she could tease the great spirit like this. After all, Beatrice had been teasing all of them since the start of these sessions.

**Subaru and Rem looked on at the brilliant monster as it burned from the blows of the machinery.**

**"They're firing the night-banisher! Close your eyes!"**

**Subaru nodded to Rem's warning and did as he was told.**

"Should we close our eyes too?" Tivey asked in confusion.

Ricardo shrugged and watched the screen excitedly.

**A small canon like structure glowed brilliantly and shot a huge ball of light into the night sky right above the Whale.**

**The ball of light exploded and painted the starry black night sky with white shining rays of light that almost turned the world from night to another simple morning in a second. As if the sun just rose on command.**

"Whoa!" Otto was slack-jawed at the canon's ability.

"It's like a small artificial sun!" Felt marveled as the screen showed the small illuminating ball of light that lit up the entire field.

"Cap'n's surely gonna use this to kick the bastar's ass!" Garfiel shouted while jumping on his seat in excitement.

Julius shook his head slightly but smirked softly at the excitement of the blonde man before him.

The knight had to admit… he felt the same sense of exhilaration.

**"Whoa… it's just like everyone said! Incredible!" Subaru lamented while looking around at the suddenly lit up plain fields.**

Emilia felt her heart flutter at the sight of an excited smiling Subaru.

"It's so good to see him happy for once… isn't it."

Emilia was surprised to find Anastasia saying that with a smile on her face.

She looked around and noticed how Crusch, Rem, and Beatrice all had warm smiles as they all noticed how good it felt to see him so refreshed and not suffering or in pain.

Intimidated, Emilia's violet eyes narrowed beautifully and her grip on Subaru's crumbled hand tightened.

Had she been a cat, she would've hissed.

**The monster opened up it's blinded eyes.**

*** SCREEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHH!***

Ricardo and Mimi winced at the sound.

"Hey, sis! What's wrong, sis?!" Tivey shouted as he shook his trembling sister in worry.

"It's nothing, Tivey. Just let her be… the Whale's voice had a real trauma-inducing effect on all of us, especially ones who have superior hearing abilities such as demihumans."

Tivey nodded at Felix's explanation but kept his arms firmly around his sister.

"I didn't know the Whale left that effect on so many…" Rem looked at the shaken trio of mercenaries with pity.

"Everybody was in disbelief and high spirits for our victory to notice the heavy effects and burdens our fight had caused at the time." Crusch smiled strainly and kept her hand firmly gripping with Subaru's as her head filled up with unpleasant memories of her amnesiac self interviewing whoever was left of her army and seeing their pains first hand.

The duchess only leaned on the boy heavier because she genuinely liked the warmth and comfort he was providing… it was easing the guilt and pain… it was like a drug.

**As the monster's moans filled the air, the waves of sounds and echo coming from its mouth forced the very earth beneath its floating form to burst and fall over the oncoming army.**

"Oh shit!" Garfiel widened his eyes and smirked heatedly at the unexpected and exciting attack.

"He moved the ground with just the sounds coming from its mouth?!" Frederica asked in shock.

Reinhard's eyes widened and looked on at the soldiers getting hurt because of his inability to help or to be of use.

"Subaru…" Emilia's only comfort at watching the scene of the scary beast was the maid's smiling expression as she watched while hugging Subaru from the back.

**A cloud of dust settled between the ground army and the floating whale.**

**Subaru's dragon stopped along with the rest of the troops as they stared at the beast of fog while it wriggled through the air.**

**The White Whale was seen in all of its glory from the horn to the giant fins as well as its menacing gigantic mouth that emitted howls so loud they commanded nature's silence.**

**"That's… the White Whale?" Subaru asked as the monster continued howling over him.**

**Wilhelm's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the floating beast.**

"It's so big!" Petra exclaimed while holding her hands up to her mouth in shock and a rush of excitement. The little girl was so amazed and thankful for being able to see this legendary event play out before her. It was an honor for any peasant-like she was.

Didn't mean she wasn't extremely worried for her hero.

Reinhard's hands trembled as his face was filled with displeasure. At the sight of the Whale, he understood…

"So many people got erased… because of my laziness… Subaru's gotten this hurt… because I couldn't stop the Whale outside of the capital." The Sword Saint mourned in fear for his fellow knights and fighters as soon as he took the truly massive shape of the Whale in.

His guilt was eating him alive.

For not being able to help.

**_Opening_ _T_ _heme 2: Paradisus-Paradoxum_ **

**The scene opens up to Subaru gazing below the Whale.**

**"It's so huge!"**

**"Are you scared?" Rem turned back to the boy with concern.**

Emilia and Beatrice frowned a little at the boy's self-deprecation.

**Subaru smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm scared… of the blindingly bright future where I'm praised for defeating it!"**

"Now that's more of what I need of him. Being proud and selfish." Priscilla nodded her head in approval at the boy's attitude and confidence while gazing at the screen indifferently.

"He truly earned such praise." Wilhelm nodded his head with Felix's words.

It was more true than it ever was how much Subaru deserved praise and cheers for his accomplishments. The old man could not help but feel a little proud of the boy.

**Subaru smirked intensely and mischievously at the beast. "Now, let's run like hell!"**

**"Yes!"**

**Subaru and Rem ran on their ground dragon right beneath the monster's nose. The Whale's yellow disgusting eyes immediately focused in on the running pair.**

"Subaru…" Beatrice hugged her contractor tightly as her breath caught in her throat from fear and worry for her contractor.

"Go Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted from his seat as he teared up from pride at how cool his captain looked.

"He truly is baiting it…" Julius couldn't help but lean forward with an excited smirk at his friend's heroics.

**The monster twisted mid-air towards the two with its mouth opened.**

**"It's so fast!" Subaru gritted his teeth in panic as the monster looked like it was going to eat them in a second.**

*** ZAAAAPPP!***

*** CRUNCH!***

**A loud zipping sound filled the air and an invisible force of wind suddenly cut the whale's face, making it bleed and stagger back midair away from Rem and Subaru.**

*** ROOOOOAAAAAAR!***

**As the monster howled in pain, Subaru turned back to see who was it that saved him.**

**"You greatly underestimate us, looking away so carelessly."**

**A proud armored Crusch spoke to the monster while holding a glowing green blade.**

"Whoa!" Otto wheezed in relief and amazement for the armored maiden on the screen.

"Thank you so much, Crusch-sama." Rem bowed deeply for the green-haired princess.

The duchess smiled softly at the maid and nodded her head. "I should be thanking you really, the Whale took you both as distractions while I just stole the hit."

"Thank you anyways, Crusch-sama."

The noble lady nodded at Emilia's sincere thanks and turned to watch the show with her hand still tightly holding Subaru's.

"Never knew it was _this_ dangerous for you…" The duchess whispered softly to the sleeping boy beside her with her eyes glued at the screen.

**"The intangible sword with no regard for range… That's Crusch-sama's sword art, famous for its Hundred-Man Strike." Rem commented as everyone looked at the creature, howling in pain in the sky.**

"Tha's a real'y cool weap'n!" Garfiel huffed in jealous yet excited anger and astonishment.

"Mhm~ My lady's weapon is the greatest becuyase lady Crusch-sama is the greatest, nyan!" Felix nodded his head with a proud faithful smile.

**The light cannons began shooting the beams of magic at the distracted Whale from all sides.**

**The Whale howled angrily and floated down towards Crusch's army.**

**The duchess and the Whale seemed to be staring at one another as it hunkered down towards her.**

**"Disperse!" Crusch shouted while glaring at the Whale.**

**The duchess stood alone before the oncoming Whale as her entire army moved out of the way.**

"Aren't you gonna move?!" Felt shouted as she felt frightened by the situation.

"No, she won't."

Felt looked back to find the old butler that had been crying in grief and mourning had turned into a menacing monster with an aura of pure ill intent swarming around him as he glared at the screen.

The blonde girl was so terrified she leaned more on her guilt-ridden knight while keeping a distance from the old angry demon.

Ricardo smirked in pure excitement. "This is where things get badass."

Everyone looked closely at the screen in anticipation of the dogman's words.

**Wilhelm suddenly jumped off from his ground dragon and stood right before the Whale as it howled menacingly toward him and the duchess behind him.**

**The old man simply closed his eyes while holding his unsheathed blade.**

**"For fourteen years, I have dreamed of nothing but this day." The old man whispered.**

Garfiel marveled at how cool and legendary this pose was.

Petra had her hands to her mouth in fear for the old man.

Emilia gazed softly at the man sitting in the theater after his words and frowned in pity at the pain he had to go through.

She remembered someone that had to undergo something worse than that.

She leaned softly on the person's soldier.

"Thank you for helping him, my Subaru." The half-elf whispered lovingly to the boy that had worked so hard to bring all of the peace.

**The beast of fog burst toward the old man with its mouth opened wide.**

"Oh no!" Petra shouted in fear.

"What's gonna happen?!" Otto tapped his leg in anticipation.

Ricardo, Felix, and Crusch smirked while Mimi was just rocking back and forth with an excited smile.

**Wilhelm opened his eyes and pointedly spoke to the oncoming beast.**

**"Fall here, and leave your corpse behind."**

*** HOWWWWWWLLLLLL!***

**"…"**

**Wilhelm and the Whale stared on another down as the monster flew toward the old man, mouth opened.**

**The older man kept staring at it with a cold indifferent expression.**

**Scene change...**

**To the red-haired lady smiling at the young Wilhelm….**

**"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"**

"Kick' it's ass ol' man!" Garfiel brought his fist up in anger for the injustice caused by this beast at both the old man's wife and his Capetian.

Reinhard flinched in guilt at the sheer anger in his grandfather's tone. At the words spoken.

"The Whale's not the only monster… I deserve my part of the plan as well…" The knight wheezed in guilt and suddenness for what he had done.

The shaking knight was surprised to find a gloved hand firmly squeezing his shoulder.

His old man… was frowning down at him.

"Don't blame yourself."

Reinhard's tear ridden eyes widened in shock at the man's words. He must be dreaming! This was absurd!

As the grandson thought himself going mad from hearing the kind stern words, the grandfather's eyes closed momentarily as if lamenting on an early grieving… as if guilty.

"Please…"

Reinhard's entire form stopped rigid as his breathing stopped. Eyes wide as saucers, Reinhard looked at his grandfather in bewilderment as Wilhelm whispered to him softly.

"Please… Don't ever blame yourself." Wilhelm finally opened his eyes and stared at the confused and astonished knight before him.

The old man looked guilt-ridden and shameful.

Reinhard could only slowly turn around and stare at the screen… his eyes never once blinking as the shock overtook him.

**The old man jumped right out of the way of the beast's oncoming open mouth and spun his entire body in the air and pointed his blade toward the baited Whale.**

**Shouting, the man stabbed the Whale in the forehead, making it bounce on the ground and fly back into the sky from the pain.**

*** HHHOOOOWWWWWWWLLLL!***

**Everyone watched in awe as the Whale spun and twisted its body in the air as Wilhelm stabbed and cut through its flesh all over from every angle he could burst the tip of his blade in.**

**The old man could be shown running along the Whale's entire length with his sword cutting through its flesh, leaving a long wound that was spurting blood so much that it looked like a wall of red had suddenly appeared on top of the Whale.**

**"How wonderfully cooperative of you, coming here to be slain!" The old man twirled his blade with a furious rag filled look in his eyes as he stabbed into the giant Goliath once more.**

*** HOWWWWWL!***

*** SPURT!***

*** SWISSHHHH!***

*** CRUNCH!***

*** HOOOOWWWWWWWL!***

**"Ha!"**

*** CRUNCH!***

*** HOWWWWL!***

**Wilhelm stabbed, jumped, and stabbed again while shouting in anger.**

"Damn…" Al whispered in shock as the entire theater cheered the old man on.

Wilhelm smiled to himself a little, enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the beast a little bit.

Garfiel, Petra, and Otto just stared at the screen with slack jaws. The blonde demihuman was so happy to see such badassery he began bumping his fists together repeatedly.

"Damn, he's so cool." Felt whispered as she hopped a little bit in her seat from the excitement.

Reinhard frowned a bit as he noticed how angry and upset his grandfather was.

That was no way to hold the sword.

**"Oh crap!" Subaru shouted in panic as the old man fell off the whale.**

**The beast quickly maneuvered mid-air and sunk with its mouth opened toward him.**

"Oh no!" Emilia gasped in worry for the awesome swordsman she had been admiring just a moment ago.

She didn't notice how Crusch, Felix, and Rem smirked while watching the screen confidently.

**As the Whale closed its mouth to swallow the older man mid-air, a red ground dragon dashed below them both and jumped high in the air, taking the old man on it's back from between the Whale's massive teeth.**

"YES!" Otto cheered along with his brother for the red (wannabe best girl) dragon.

**"Don't you look away from us, moron!" Ricardo shouted as he swiped his blade on the monster's teeth gum.**

**"Here we go!" Mimi shouted as she beside the monster on her riger.**

**"Everyone let's go!" Hetaro ordered from behind his sister as the rest of the magic users jumped beside the twins.**

*** BOOM!***

*** CRUNCH!***

*** SPURT!***

*** BURST!***

**The riger riders of the Iron Fan attacked the Whale's side with attacks of wind magic and stabbing it with lances and long swords.**

Tivey cheered for his clan along with Petra, Mimi, and Garfiel.

"They seem to have taken it by surprise, I will Betty's Subaru get his part, I wonder?"

Emilia pinched the spirit's cheek while frowning at her sternly. "Beako! Many were giving it their all, and worked suuuper hard! You need to appreciate them as well and not just Subaru!" As the half-elf pouted at the small girl, Beatrice immediately huffed and slapped her hand away.

Emilia shook her head with a small quirk of her lips as she continued watching the screen.

"Still though… to be able to garner all of these amazing warriors and knights' respect and admiration… What did you do here, Subaru?" Emilia asked in bewilderment as she remembered how the people spoke about him. From the many rumors and fictionalized stories about a strong, courageous commoner that faced the Whale down and slammed it into the earth without any effort.

Far fetched… but he had done _something_ to make everyone believe such silly tales.

"You must've been so cool…" Emilia happily smiled and watched the screen with excitement and proud warmth for her knight.

**"Troops, get back!" Crusch shouted as she prepared her glowing master sword.**

**She swiped her sword in the air and sent a wind beam shooting towards the Whale and cutting its mid-waist with a force so strong it forced the Whale to bleed and screech in pain.**

"Go lady Crusch! GO!" Felix cheered with a fist out.

"Weren't there as well?" Julius asked with a raised eyebrow.

The catboy extended his tongue out to the knight beside him on the row, as did any mature person, and continued to cheer for his lady.

**"Fire at its flank!" The princess ordered, taking the opportunity that the monster was distracted.**

**"Algoa!" The magic users behind her released powerful balls of explosive magic towards the Whale.**

*** BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!***

**The army cheered as the Whale was swallowed by a raging explosion of fire that had filled the sky.**

"WHAAOOO!" Otto and Garfiel went crazy and laughed manically from the shock and excitement of the attack.

"It's so terrifying." Frederica whispered with wide eyes at the power of the magical weapons.

Anastasia whistled, impressed. "It really is worth every holy coin."

"I'm guessing the Whale's not gonna be able to fly anymore because of the attack." Ram snorted and shook her head in disappointment at how fast the battle had ended.

Priscilla's eyes narrowed as she noticed something.

"Why isn't it using the special fog?"

The princess's question rang out across the theater, making all of the hopeful audience stop and making the ones that were in the battle fall rigid in their seats.

Otto's eyes widened as he noticed something on the screen.

"It's still floating in the air normally." he whispered in horror as he realized… the attack…

"It did nothing to hurt it, infact." Beatrice's eyes narrowed as she looked at Daphnee's creature with disgust.

**"Looks like that was pretty effective! I think we can pull this off!" Subaru commented enthusiastically as he smirked at the raging fire could.**

**"No, in truth, we had hoped that attack would ground it."**

**Subaru's eyes narrowed at Rem's words. He looked up at the sky as the fire started dissipating and the Whale's tail could be seen in the sky.**

**"It's not losing altitude at all… " Subaru commented while glaring at the monster.**

**"We used all of our best attacks right from the get-go." Ricardo said from beside the boy. "If that didn't make it fall, that means it's a lot tougher than we thought."**

**"The magic attacks didn't work?" Subaru inquired in a panic.**

**"Its white hair scatters mana and disperses force. My magic wasn't as effective as it appeared, either." Rem lamented in alarm.**

**"Fire!" Crusch ordered and moved out of the way as the light canons shot their explosive beams once again.**

*** BOOM!***

*** BOOM!***

*** HOWWWWWLLLL!***

**"Time for the second campaign. Hack away at its reserve power!"**

**Ricardo smirked at Subaru and shot off on his riger along with his squad.**

**The Iron Fang ran along the Whale's fin and reached its side. The beast of fog could only howl in pain as the fang hacked and slashed at its side.**

"Damn, that thin' is tougher than I th'ght." Garfiel growled as he realized the true strength of this beast.

Reinhard's eyes narrowed at the beast, his hands clenching in righteous anger for leaving the people of his kingdom to fight such a powerful demon and not helping them.

**"Acting as a decoy now would just be a hindrance. So all we can do is watch until it makes a move?" Subaru growled as he watched from the ground.**

"I understand his frustration. But there is really nothing he can do at the moment." Julius muttered through gritted teeth as the beast's power began making his blood boil. Why wasn't he with them?

Reinhard grimaced as he remembered what Subaru had to face to fight this monster. He couldn't believe that his friend returned to face the monster once again even if he needed a lot of help to get back on his feet.

He couldn't help but think about the way Subaru sees himself as worthless and expendable and yet fighting monsters much more powerful than him just to keep a few villagers alive.

The Sword Saint never felt this incompetent in his life, and that was saying something.

**"I feel just as irritated as you do." Subaru looked beside him to find Felix looking at the whale on a yellow ground dragon.**

**"I don't even have any attacks, so all I can do is watch, anyway."**

Crusch's eyes widened in surprise a little bit at how similar her knight viewed himself to Subaru. She couldn't help the sense of worry from overwhelming her.

"Felix…" Her knight could be suffering from self-deprecation like Subaru was and she could be ignoring it this whole time.

**Subaru leaned in with a smirk toward the cat boy. "But with your healing specialty, you're our lifeline. Just fulfill that role for us! We're counting on you!"**

The duchess nodded her head sternly, agreeing with the nasty-eyed boy's effort to cheer her knight up.

**Felix looked at Subaru with a bewildered expression. "You've really changed in just one day, huh? What happened?"**

The catboy looked down with his ears flat. "I'm sorry for doubting him… " The healer whispered in guilt and sadness as he flashbacked to all of the horrors Subaru had endured to make this change in himself happen.

"You should listen to Subaru-sama's words more. Felis-chan."

The healer looked at his lady in confusion and bewilderment.

The duchess beautifully winked back at him and turned to watch the screen. Holding Subaru's hand, she watched with a smile.

**"If I had to say, I've become a slightly better man." The nasty-eyed boy winked with a smile.**

**Many frowned and some even glared at the boy's words.**

**"** **You've become so much more than that, Natsuki-dono.** **"** **Wilhelm shook his head while frowning softly.**

 **"** **Big bro really needs some help.** **"** **Felt growled as she glared at the screen in anger and frustration.**

 **"** **Betty's Subaru needs some head pats, infact.** **"** **Beatrice pouted and glared at the screen.**

**Emilia and Crusch held the boy's hand tighter with the duchess frowning sternly at the man's low opinion of himself and the half-elf full-on glaring at her knight's stupidity.**

**Why couldn't he see how wonderful he was?**

**"Wilhelm-sama is…"**

**Subaru and Felix instantly looked where Rem pointed.**

**Up above, the old man was swiping his sword as it dug deep into the colossal Whale and running across its body as a wall of red sputtered behind him.**

**"SEEEEAAAHAHHHHHH!"**

*** HOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLL!***

**The old man encouraged himself by screaming over the Whale's pained screeching and howling, impressing all of the troops below the two.**

"Oi! Tha's som'ing mine amazin' selfs would do!" Garfiel laughed and cracked his knuckles together in excitement.

**The old man quickly unstuck his sword from the big open wound he inflicted on the monster and jumped high in the air with the blade drawn behind his back.**

*** CRUNCHH!***

**With elegance, the old man stabbed the sword into the Whale's black pupil, making it bleed from the eye as he jumped down to the ground.**

*** SCREEEEEECH!***

"Ewwww!" Petra grimaced in disgust at the sight.

Emilia smiled in satisfaction as she heard the monster's pained shrieking. That's what he gets, for hurting her Subaru.

**Wilhelm's leg was met by Ricardo's side turned blade as the dog man forced the butler to boost up toward the fog.**

**"Upsy-daisy!" The dogman growled as he sent the old swordsman flying.**

**Wilhelm shot like a bullet and screamed battle hardy as he stabbed his sword into the area around the Whale's eye.**

**He quickly cut the entire area in a circle shape and forced a fountain of blood to burst around the Whale's eyeball.**

*** SSPPRRRRRRRTTTT!***

**Subaru could only watch in awe as the yellow gigantic eyeball fell from the Whale's socket and landed right beside his dragon.**

**Wilhelm followed the eyeball and stabbed his sword into it, causing blood to fly all around him.**

Emilia full-on smirked.

"He is going in!" Otto shouted as Garfiel howled and whistled in cheer for the performance.

**Subaru watched with a hung jaw.**

**The old man held the beast's eye by his sword tip and moved it in the air. Smirking as if taunting it, he spoke confidently.**

**"Miserable."**

"I must've gone a little over-excited. My apologies." The not at all embarrassed butler said while smirking a bit at Subaru's shocked gaze.

It felt good to show off once in a while, especially when he was hurting the mythical beast that hurt so many in the process.

**Wilhelm's smirk fell as soon as he noticed something.**

**"What is that?"**

**"Something's odd..."**

**"What's going on?"**

**The other soldiers pointed and whispered amongst themselves as they all noticed the giant monster's change.**

"What's up with them?" Anastasia glared cautiously at the screen.

"Someth'n aint righ'." Garfiel narrowed his eyes in distrust at the dangerous beast.

Priscilla snorted softly and crossed her leg while leaning back in her seat. "it finally got a grip and will start attacking."

Emilia's eyes widened at the words coming from the fiery princess.

"The fog…" Emilia whispered in alarm.

Rem, Crusch, and Felix nodded their heads with an aura of seriousness surrounding them.

**"The color of its eye… " Subaru watched slack-jawed as the Whale's remaining yellow eye suddenly turned blood red with a black pupil at the center.**

*** SCREEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHHH!***

**Subaru and Rem glared with narrowed eyes as the Whale forced weird alien-like sounds out of its throat, filling the air with unnatural sound waves as spurts and holes opened up all across its massive form of a body.**

**The Whale's eye full-formed blood red as the holes in its body filled up with moving scales.**

**Its mouth opened and let out a roar of anger.**

*** ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!***

**Subaru, Rem, the Iron Fang, and the rest of the army had to place their hands on their ears to protect them from the striking sound waves as the monster angrily shouted.**

**Subaru suddenly opened his eyes in horror as the monster's holes extended further.**

*** TSSHHHHHHHHHHH!***

**The alien shrieks filled the air as the beast of fog lived up to its name and covered the entire Lufus plain fields with blank white mist.**

**The mist and fog were being gushed out of the Whale's many holes.**

Many in the audience had their eyes wide in shock at the scene.

"So that's how he makes the fog." Otto growled while glaring at the screen.

"How could the Witch create such a monster? So powerful and dangerous." Julius gritted his teeth as he remembered when the entire world filled up with mist and fog while he was blocking a road instead of helping his fellow fighters end the beast.

"At least we know that things are going right this loop and Subaru-kun won't have ta die." Anastasia mused from behind her scarf, hiding her worried expression.

**Scene change…**

**"Have you grown to like flowers?"**

**"No, I hate them."**

**The screen shows the younger Wilhelm swiping his sword in the same ruined village.**

**Watching him while sitting on a rock to the side was a pouting red-haired lady with blue belle eyes.**

**"Why do you wield that sword?" She asked curiously.**

**"Because this is all I have." Younger Wilhelm swiped with a hardened stance.**

**The young man faded to place the present-day Whilhelm in his place, as the scene changed.**

Most of the people in the theater all frowned in sympathy for the old couple.

"They looked so made for one another…" Frederica whispered as her heart clenched in sadness at the sweet couple.

Reinhard looked on somberly at his grandparents in their youth. The hero felt a weird blanket of warmth coursing through him as he saw his family's happier moments.

Wilhelm grounded his teeth in anger at the way he treated his beloved in his early days, wishing he could give her nothing but happiness and love filled moments instead of wasting his days with her being a petty brainless fool vying for power.

**The old man glared fiercely at the fog-filled sky as the Whale emitted the alien shrieks around him.**

**"It disappeared?" Subaru asked as he struggled to stay put as his ears were assaulted by the Whale's sounds.**

**"We're going to move! Hang on!" Rem shouted worriedly.**

**As Patrasche ran through the fog, Subaru and Rem could only hear the voices of their comrades around them.**

**"Troops! Retreat!" Crusch ordered.**

**"Got it! Retreat! Re-"**

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

**"GRAAAHHHHHH!"**

**As the sounds of many screams and cries of his allies and soldiers filled the foggy air, Subaru could only loo around blindly.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"**

"Oh my Od…" Frederica held Petra close as she watched the horrific scene.

"Big bro…" Felt called out softly as she shivered in her seat not knowing how the boy isn't as freaked out as she was.

"Holy shit…" Otto and Garfiel fell silent with worried and serious looks on their faces for their brother and the other soldiers.

Crusch watched with a tortured expression. The voices of every man that had suffered under her commands haunted her psyche. The sight before her blasted her with unpleasant memories of every soldier condemning her in a dark void. It was easy to forget these nightmares when she was amnesiac or when she was busy learning of this boy's painful life in her world. But seeing the battle from another perspective reminded her of the things she needed to be guilty of. Of her incompetence and ignorance at forgetting such a sin, she had committed to hundreds of men.

Emilia looked worried for her knight and saddened for the people that were getting hurt in the fog.

"Damn beast…" Julius gritted his teeth in fury as he heard the screams of the proud men around his friend.

Reinhard winced and clenched his fists tightly as the screams and shrieks of innocent men filled the theater. The screams of his own people. Of the fighters dying because of his own incompetence.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as the screams around Subaru intensified.

Felix and Mimi shuddered in place while looking away as they too had been in the same place as Subaru.

Rem looked at the screen with pity as she had been too busy saving Subaru at the time to think about the other men around them.

**As he was preoccupied with everyone screaming, Rem managed to make Patrasche dive aside.**

**Narrowly missing a fog attack that had broken off a piece of the earth that they were standing on.**

**"That's what magic fog looks like?" Subaru asked while looking at the area of the ground that had been hit. "If that had hit us…"**

*** ZIIIIPPPPP!***

*** ZAAAAAAPPPP!***

**Crusch swiped her glowing sword in a different direction, forcing the mist to part away just a bit for her soldiers to be seen around here.**

**"How many men did we lose?" Crusch asked sternly.**

**"Twelve from my unit. We're three short now." A soldier answered from the side.**

**"Who was lost?" Crusch asked sounding a bit soft.**

**The soldier gritted his teeth. "I don't know."**

**"Fourteen from mine. One deserted." Another soldier answered.**

**"I'm missing six. I'm sorry." Another said with his voice filled with shame.**

**Subaru's eyes widened.**

**_"_ _No one was riding on the opposite side of me._ _"_ **

**_"_ _Who is Rem?_ _"_ **

**_"Rem…_ _who is that?_ _"_ **

**_"_ _You've forgotten Rem, too?_ **

**_That's it. People hit by the White Whale's fog vanish from existence, along with all memories of them._ **

**"The Fog of Elimination… " Subaru gritted his teeth in anger.**

"What a disgusting creature." Priscilla growled out with a look of disgust.

"This situation is looking really dire now. I can't see any way out." Anastasia caressed her scarf in frustration as she analyzed the situation of the soldiers.

Ram gritted her teeth in worry for her sister on the screen.

"What will you do to get out of this, I wonder?" Beatrice asked any of the two girls that were present with the boy during the fight in impatience and worry for her contractor.

They stayed silent.

**"You're back." Crusch sounded out from his side.**

**He looked beside him to find Wilhelm with the Iron Fang walking out of the mist and toward the area Crusch's sword had cleared up.**

**"Forgive my haste."**

**"What are the damages?" Ricardo asked.**

**"A total of twenty-one lost. It appears one whole platoon was wiped out. It won't even be possible to properly protect the honor of those lost."**

**An old soldier from behind Crusch growled out. "Forgive me."**

**Wilhelm looked down with a scowl.**

**_"_ _Why do you wield the sword?_ _"_ **

**Scene change to younger Wilhelm watching the flower patch beside the red-haired lady**

**_"_ _Because I couldn't think of any other way to protect._ _"_ _He answered her question._ **

**The scene changes back to present Wilhelm, gripping the sheath of his blade tight while frowning to the ground.**

"You shouldn't blame yourself Old Man Wil." Felix whispered sadly.

The old man just scowled deeply and clenched his fists in anger and frustration. It was his fault that these men all died. He should've been faster and stronger to kill it.

His grandson before him was angry for a different reason. He was furious with himself and his uselessness to help. Now his grandfather was wielding a burden of guilt similar to his own.

"Damn!" Garfiel cursed as he felt upset for the old man and his wife.

**"Now that it's in the fog, we don't know where it will attack from. Staying close together is the worst thing we can do." Crusch boomed out to her army.**

**"Disperse imme-"**

*** SHRIEEEEEEEEEECK!***

**"What is that?!" The duchess shouted in alarm as she looked around.**

**The sounds of alien screams surrounded all of them as the mist and fog intensified, making everyone blind to the source of the beastly howls.**

**Soldiers began to cover up their ears as the sounds tore through their earbuds and caused a microcosm to ingrain their heads and consciousness.**

**"Is that the White Whale?" Subaru gritted his teeth as he held one ear closed.**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHH!"**

**Subaru looked behind him to find a soldier falling off the back of a ground dragon and screaming while scratching his face in pain.**

**"Hey! What's wrong?!"**

**Subaru shouted as he dropped off and ran towards the man.**

**"Hey!"**

**Subaru pulled the man's hands off his face to find that he had scratched his entire face with his fingers while screaming.**

**Subaru looked around in horror as many soldiers fell off their dragons while screaming and others began purposely hurting themselves by scratching their arms and faces and even banging their heads into the dirt.**

"Wh-What's going on?!" Emilia asked, her eyes wide in horror.

"It seems to be an effect from the Whale." Julius slammed his fist on the chair in anger.

Otto's eyes widened as he noticed how their eyes looked… He had that same look…

"It's the fog." Rem whispered while hugging her hero to ease her tension and anger at the disgusting ways of the beast.

"I wanna punch it in th' face!" Garfiel growled like an animal and glared at the underhanded tactics of the monster.

"They will be easy pickings now. How did you get out of this?" Anastasia glared hotly, scratching her scarf harder and faster to ease her frustration.

"What a scary monster." Petra looked quite frightened at the troop's situation.

**Even Rem was shaking while holding her head.**

**"Hey! Rem!" Subaru shouted in worry.**

**"That voice is the fog directly attacking our minds…It's similar to mana sickness but much worse… " Rem struggled to speak as her mind was assaulted by the beast's screams.**

**"Some people can resist it, and some can't? I don't feel anything… " Subaru uttered as he looked around at the fallen army.**

**Rem shook her head. "It's okay. It will calm down now."**

**"HHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!"**

**"Hey! Enough! Stop it!" Subaru quickly ran over to the soldier and held his hands to keep him from hurting himself anymore.**

**A struggling Crusch shouted out to her knight. "Felis! Have the unaffected help them!"**

**Subaru struggled to keep the man from hurting himself. "They say hurting people is harder on an army than killing them, but what monster does that?"**

**"Move!" Felis ordered as he held his hands to the man's face and activated his healing magic on him.**

**The soldier seemed to have calmed down as Felis continued to heal his face.**

**_I guess Felis can remove the effects of the fog's contamination,_ **

"I couldn't do it fast enough." Felix growled in anger.

"You did what you could." Wilhelm whimsically patted the healer's shoulder.

"This is a really tough situation." Emilia bit her lip and looked at the screen with fixated worry for everyone, not knowing how she could fare if she'd been with the troops inside the fog.

**Subaru looked around at the broken and preoccupied army.**

**_But there's not enough time. If it comes for us now, we're finished._ **

**Subaru clenched his jacket tightly and breathed deeply.**

Emilia and Otto looked shocked as soon as they put the dots together.

"What are you doing?!"

"Subaru…"

Crusch and the rest of the people in the theater that remember what had happened all smiled softly.

"This is where your knight truly earned his title." Crusch bemusedly commented with a small proud smile to the worried and slightly upset half-elf.

"Idiot!" Beatrice huffed out in anger at her contractor's antics.

**"Crusch-san!" He shouted for the focused duchess.**

**"I'll buy us time. Have everyone regroup!"**

**"What?" Crusch asked in confusion but the boy was already climbing Patrasche's saddle.**

**"Rem, sorry, but I need you to come with me to the most dangerous place here!"**

"What's this damn fool doing now?" Julius sighed and waved his hair while shaking his head at Subaru's self-sacrificing plans.

"That's a fair question. What could Natsuki-kun do?" Anastasia mused critically.

Emilia just hugged her knight and squeezed him tight. Shaking her head and closing her eyes while whispering. "Please don't summon her. Please don't challenge her. Please don't let her kill you!"

**The maid smiled sincerely. "Of course. Anywhere."**

Ram pursed her lips in anger and worry for her sister's own self-sacrificial habit.

**"Wait, Natsuki Subaru!" Crusch shouted as the rest of the soldiers looked at the boy.**

**"Anyone who can hear me, cover your ears! In this fog… Anyone who can't, stay where you are!" Subaru held on to Rem as Patrasche ran into the fog.**

"What's he doing?" Petra asked while leaning closer to watch, her heart pounding in anticipation for her hero.

**He closed his eyes and shouted from the bottom of his heart.**

**"I'll Return by Death to-" And the world stopped immediately.**

**As black mist covered his entire being…**

**A figure appeared behind Subaru… purple tainted lips of a woman appeared….**

**It spoke something into his ear…**

**Softly…**

**Silently…**

**"I'm back!" Subaru shouted as the world around him moved normally once again.**

Everyone looked at the screen in horror and absolute fear.

"THE WITCH!" Petra hugged Frederica and cried into her shoulder.

"Sh-She's getting closer and closer to manifesting every time he challenges her authority." Julius said in a heavily frightened tone.

Reinhard gripped his handles tightly and narrowed his eyes, wanting to protect his friend from the hideous monster.

Emilia and Beatrice held the boy tightly while both girls shook.

Rem and Crusch glared at the shape of the shadow lady, frustrated that they weren't aware of what the boy was doing right infront of them.

"Big bro…" Felt uttered for a second time, heartbroken for how much Subaru was willing to go to save everyone.

**"Well, Rem? Do I smell like the witch?" Subaru asked with a smirk.**

**The maid focused on the road with a worried look. "Yes! You reek!"**

**"That's what I wanted, but did you have to say it that way?!"**

**As the boy and the maid disappeared away from them, Crusch turned to her injured battered army.**

**Those who can move, get the injured to the foot of the tree! We'll have to use a bit of force." The duchess growled with gritted teeth.**

**Scene change back to Subaru.**

**"With the ulgarm, it was effective enough to cover the whole forest. What will it do this time? Honestly, it's an unknown quantity… "**

**"No, it's working." Rem quickly urged the dragon to move away from an oncoming blast of fog magic.**

**"It's coming… It's coming! Here it comes!"**

**Subaru shouted as the fog infront of them dissipated to reveal the open mouth of the wounded Whale.**

"Shit!" Garfiel and Otto cursed together, shocked and frustrated at their utter uselessness for not helping their brother and afraid for him after seeing how closer the dreadful Witch was to him.

**"Ul Huma!" Rem quickly forced an ice pillar to burst out of the earth and stab the whale's snout from the side to make it fly away from them.**

**"How?!" Subaru shouted and looked above him.**

**Same scene from a previous loop. With a giant disgusting eye glaring inches away from him.**

**This time… it was blood red.**

**Subaru's face contorted in panic.**

Emilia and Crusch glared heatedly at the monster. The duchess for not knowing the boy had faced it so dangerously close and the half-elf for seeing this creature frightening her useless idiotic knight.

Both girls took their leverage in crushing his hands equally while glaring at the screen.

Ram just remained on the edge of her seat to watch closely with a sweating forehead and narrowed eyes. She had the most bright idea. If her sister gets hurt because of the boy's stupid plans, then Ram will count each bruise and cut her sister will receive from this moment on.

The consequent number will determine how many times she will beat the boy until he begs for mercy. After he wakes up.

"I think that's a little haaaarsh." Roswaal was amused and a little bit uneasy with the way his maid had described her plan under her breath. He thought it entertaining to focus on anything going on in the theater since the viewing will show expected events he's already memorized and seen. Soooo everything will be boring once again.

Roswaal shook his head and slumped back into his seat in sadness. First, he gets blueballed about having successfully mind fucked the lad only to have his own maid save his mind and force him to do things the right way without getting over-obsessed with Emilia.

His own maid fucked his plans.

It was infuriating for the clown. It made him sad.

"Sooooo saaaad."

Ram ignored her whimpering master beside her and carried forth with her duty to count how many times she will shove her foot up Subaru's ass-

(Da fuck?)

**"Arrrrghhhhhhhaaaaa!" A flying Wilhelm shouted as he dropped from the sky and right ontop of the Whale, stabbing into it roughly.**

"Well done Wilhelm-sama!" Otto cheered for having his brother saved as well as having the Whale bastard injured and bleeding.

So much pain.

So much grief had been caused by this beast.

"I won't forget this." Otto growled as his gaze turned furious at the on-screen monster.

The monster that made him go mad and enlisted him to throw his own brother off a moving cart.

The merchant gritted his teeth and let the tears of passion and anguish for what his brother went through fall.

"Don't let him get hurt!" Otto screamed, making Julius raise an eyebrow in surprise.

The knight slowly smirked. "Huh. It seems he turned the guilt back a bit. Good."

**"Sis! Together!" Hetaro and Mimi jumped high behind the old man on their rigers and shot a burst of wind magic at the Whale's wounded side.**

"Yeah! Yea! We are za best!" Mimi shouted in cheer, wishing she could have her brother Hetaro cheering as well for saving their big bro.

**"Captain!" Mimi shouted.**

**"I got this!"**

**The dogman quickly maneuvered his riger to walk alongside the Whale's side. He stabbed his blade into its body and kept it in as he runs alongside it. Cutting and slashing every hole on the Whale's body that was emitting the white fog.**

"So handsome~" Ricardo whistled, making Anastasia snort and giggle beside him.

**The White Whale began thrusting its side against the earth to get rid of the pesky humans that were attacking it.**

**"Rem!" Subaru ordered in distress.**

**The maid silently forced Patrasche to run right underneath the Whale's nose.**

**The bleeding calamity instantly honed in on the boy's smell and sharply glared at him.**

"Come on, I suppose!" Beatrice sat on the edge of Subaru's thighs and started biting her nails from fear of this situation.

**"Looking away from me? How unfriendly. And after I've spent the past fourteen years utterly mad for you!" Wilhelm commented as he stabbed his sword into the Whale and jumped right on top of it.**

**He unsheathed another blade and stood beside Ricardo on the head of the monster.**

**"This is startin' to get fun! It's more sturdy than expected, but not all that strong!" The dogman commented.**

**"No, it's putting up less of a fight than it should." Wilhelm shouted as he stood beside Ricardo's riger on the Whale. "I find it hard to believe this mabeast got the better of my wife a Master Swordsman. The fact that we got the jump on it, and that it didn't use its fog to divide our forces to start with-"**

*** HOOOOWWWWWWWWWWL!***

**The Whale suddenly turned its body upwards and began flying towards the sky, making both Ricardo and Wilhelm drop from ontop of it.**

**"I'll take one more thing before I leave!" Wilhelm shouted and cut off one of the Whale's fins and making it drop to the ground.**

**A red ground dragon quickly caught the old man on its back and ran with his master into the fog.**

"Nice going ol' man!" Garfiel shouted while smirking in delight. Otto nodded his head and bumped his fist in the air, satisfied with the beast's torture.

"That's true! How could someone like the Sword Saint lose to this monster?" Felt turned to her knight with an inquiring face.

Everyone else turned to the knight with expected interest.

The Hero sitting in the room hang his head in shame as his throat clogged up.

"…" He kept biting his lip as he refused to admit his guilt.

What would they do once they'd know? Would they tell Subaru when he wakes? Make the only friend he had made in his miserable failed life turn on him too?

He didn't want that.

Reinhard liked his friends.

He didn't deserve any… But he truly loved having them by his side.

So, how will he be able to admit Theresia van Astrea's true cause of death?

How will he be able to explain how a red-haired, arrogant, selfish boy forced his power to steal the Sword Saint's blessing from his own grandmother while she was out fighting the Whale?

That he made Theresia weaker and easier to kill by the beast of fog.

Reinhard was a monster. And he didn't want his friends to know he was a disgusting monster.

If only his lady didn't ask him.

"Rein…"

The knight slowly opened his eyes and stopped shaking to face his lady.

He looked at the disturbed Felt in confusion. Why was she looking at him so… worriedly?

Why was lady Emilia frowning at him… in sympathy?

Before he could voice his confusion, Felt spoke up softly.

"Why are you crying, Rein?"

Reinhard finally noticed how blurry the world was and how hot his cheeks and eyelids felt as he streamed lines down his cheeks.

"Ha…" The knight uttered.

How pathetic.

"How weak." Priscilla snorted and smiled sadistically at the sight of the greatest hero alive crying so pathetically.

How insolent.

"Rien… tell me what's wrong?" Felt asked while she hugged her knight.

How selfish.

"Hey man, you have to say something." Ricardo said while looking at the hero with alarm.

How disgusting.

"Reinhard." Julius sat up in his seat, now more worried and disturbed by the sight of his friend.

How arrogant.

"Alright, get away from him I need to have a thorough investigation to see what's wrong with him, nyan!" Felix immediately jumped infront of his frozen friend and pushed Felt away.

How expected of a parasite.

"I can 'elp!" Garfiel suddenly jumped infront of the knight and cocked his fist back with a focused Yoda like look.

"No, don't!" Otto shouted while holding Garfiel back from punching the greatest Swordsman who ever lived.

How gross.

By now, everyone was looking at Reinhard with alarmed and confused expressions.

One old man slowly dropped his hand on the frozen knight's shoulder.

"It. Wasn't. Your fault." Wilhelm repeated hoarsely and somberly with an anguished look on his face as he looked pleadingly at his broken catatonic grandson.

Reinhard slowly turned to his grandfather with his eyes empty and lost of all their light.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, I just remembered someone dear to me that was lost by this beast."

To everyone's bewilderment and unease, the Sword Saint put on a shining and charming smile and turned to the screen silently.

Felix and Otto looked at each other in uncertainty and shrugged.

As the three boys walked towards their seats, the rest of the crew slowly looked at the screen, wondering what will happen next and wanting to forget the sight of Reinhard's tears.

"I don't think that's it." Julius mused while narrowing his eyes at the Saint in suspicion. For how perfect Reinhard was, he was never a good lair.

But now… as he put on that confident smile…

They couldn't tell if it was real or fake, not even his grandfather or his lady could mark him down.

Except for two people that were watching the show and could see the truth behind his mask as soon as he put it on.

"How amuuuusing." Roswaal sarcastically sighed as he thought something good might happen with the boy, disappointed that the hero was the same broken tragic knight described in Roswaal's gospel.

A fiery-haired beautiful princess snorted in amusement and waved her crossed leg to ease the wasted tension that had built up in her body.

"Waste of a man, truly." Priscilla sighed softly as she found the greatest knight to be boring for her. She would've liked to have the Sword god himself licking her shoes. Sadly, he was too uninteresting for her.

Her scarlet gem-like eyes slowly moved from the red-haired disappointment to the slumped black-haired enigma with colorful heads sitting all around him.

Her lips quirked. Now this one… he was interesting.

His flaws and stupidity… were so enthralling.

And his 'good' heart… it just made her want to talk with him just to get more of his personality and antics to understand it.

"Who knew something akin to a dog would interest me?" Priscilla mused haughtily and bemusedly while smirking down at the half-wit's sleeping pet.

Her sense of wonder tempted her to almost ask the world how it will turn to deliver the boy beneath her boot.

"It will be bemusing to watch as well. How much it would take to make you mine." Priscilla pursed her lips and snorted in annoyance.

The hardships of being a goddess.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Seeing everyone turning away from him, Reinhard let out a sigh of relief.

His grandfather's words were truly something…

Why didn't anyone tell Reinhard about how much of a comedic his grandfather was?

Truly, a hilarious statement.

The Sword Saint shook his head and watched the screen in worry for his friend and in anticipation to see the moment this beast was slaughtered for _his_ crime.

Happy that no one got to learn the truth about him.

Happy that his lady was no longer questioning him.

Happy that he remained unpunished for his sin.

How _slothful_ of him.

**"Wilhelm-san!" Subaru shouted as he ran alongside him.**

**"Be alert! We don't know where it'll come from!" The old man shouted making everyone anxious.**

**Subaru, Wilhelm, Ricardo, and the twins all stopped in a cleared patch and looked around into the surrounding thick fog.**

**"What's up? It ain't gonna follow us?" Ricardo asked**

**Silence…**

**Silence…**

**"It comes!" Wilhelm shouted and looked up suddenly.**

**Subaru quickly moved away with Rem and Patrasche and shouted to the others. "The fog's coming down!"**

*** SSSSSPLAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!"**

**The magical fog attack hit the spot where the group had once stood and forced an explosion that knocked all of them off their dragons and rigers.**

"That was close! I never knew how scary it was for you guys to fight it in the fog like this, nyan!" Felix said as he sat on the edge of his seat for them.

"Subaru-sama truly did us a miracle by getting away from us." Crusch admitted begrudgingly while frowning in frustration for the boy's lack of self-worth.

"He's a moron!" Beatrice huffed in anger, making Emilia nod her head in agreement while looking at the screen worriedly.

"Subaru-kun truly did his best to help the troops against the Whale." Rem somberly smiled at the boy.

Garfiel whooped proudly at his captain's awesome plan. He truly began showing them how cool he was and the blonde tiger was all in for it.

Wilhelm smiled gratefully at the boy.

"He truly looks competent now." Julius mused with a sincere smile on his face as he watched Subaru's heroics.

**Wilhelm quickly picked up his blade and struggled to stand on his knees.**

**He slowly looked down…**

**To find a pretty yellow flower standing alone right beside him.**

**"Run!" Subaru shouted in anguish.**

**But he was too late.**

**All Wilhelm could do… Was watch as the White Whale opened its mouth and moved to swallow him.**

"No!" Petra shouted in despair while Garfiel and Otto cursed loudly.

The one's who were present during the fight winced as they remembered how heartbreaking it was to learn that they lost their best warrior.

Reinhard widened his eyes in shock and horror.

**_"_ _Hey, have you grown to like flowers?_ _"_ **

**The scene changes abruptly to young Wilhelm standing at the flower patch with the lady.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed his hardened expression.**

**"There was talk of conferral, and I became a knight."**

**The lady looked surprised for a moment but smiled softly. "Well, congratulations! So you're one step closer to your dream."**

**"My dream?"**

**"You wield a sword so you can protect, right? A knight is someone who protects another."**

Wilhelm's gaze fell on his shocked grandson. Guilt and shame-filled him.

He couldn't protect everyone.

"That's a really noble motivation, Wilhelm-dono." Crusch said while watching the scene with an expression of respect and grief for the old man's wife.

**Scene change to a burning city. Dead bodies of knights and demihumans all around.**

**Wilhelm is shown on the ground, wounded and bleeding with his sword by his side.**

**He was surrounded by monstrous demihumans.**

**"I don't want… to die…" Wilhelm uttered pathetically as a monster picked up his axe and was about to kill Wilhelm.**

Julius and Reinhard shook their heads in respect to their fellow knights that had fallen during the time of the civil war.

Emilia and Felt looked saddened by the devastation caused by the war.

"He looks like Subaru." Crusch instantly registered this scene along with the boy's same moment of weakness that had shocked her.

She never expected to see the same thing happening with her knight.

She was shocked.

"Is it why you accepted him so easily?" Reinhard asked in a soft tone as he too saw the similarity between his grandfather and Subaru.

**Wilhelm just gritted his teeth tiredly.**

**Waited for his death.**

***WHOOOSH! ***

**In an instant, a figure stood ontop of him.**

**A figure that had cut down every single monster in the area in a matter of seconds.**

**"Huh?" Wilhelm looked up in astonishment.**

**Theresia van Astrea, stood ontop of him wearing her armor and wielding her legendary sword in hand.**

**The Swordswoman glared at the second pack of demihumans and shot towards them.**

**Cutting and slashing. Dodging arrows and kicking the shooters' heads off their shoulders.**

**The army of monsters never stood a chance as she turned them to corpses beneath her boots.**

"It's truly a wonder how powerful she is." Anastasia marveled at the ease Theresia butchered her enemies.

"The reason humans won the war 70 years ago was because of the Sword Saint." Julius morbidly stated as he clenched his hilt.

Reinhard winced and shook his head in shame.

'And I killed that hero.'

**"It's humiliating!" Wilhelm shouted as Theresia blocked his sword strike with her fingers.**

**"I see." She simply said to the angry man.**

**"Were you laughing at me?! Answer me, Theresia! No… Master Swordsman Theresia van Astrea!" Wilhelm growled and moved to slash at her with his sword once again.**

**Theresia instantly moved away and plucked his sword out of his hand. Holding it, she plunged the helm of his blade right into his lungs, forcing him to drop down on the grassy field.**

**"...Ghhk!"**

**"I won't come here again." Theresia said softly as she looked down at him with a sad frown.**

**She walked away from him as he struggled to stand up.**

**"With a face like that, you shouldn't be holding a sword!" Wilhelm shouted.**

**"I'm a Master Swordsman. I didn't understand the reason why, but I do now." The lady stopped walking and spoke softly.**

**"The… reason?"**

**"Wielding a sword to protect someone… That sounds nice to me, too." The lady began walking away.**

**"Wait, Theresia! I'll take your sword from you! I don't care about the role bestowed upon the Master Swordsman! Wielding a sword… The beauty of a steel blade… Don't look down on them, Master Swordsman!" Wilhelm shouted as Theresia walked away.**

The old man hung his head in shame. It was truly hard: watching his stupidity and arrogance. The way he hurt his dear beloved wife because of his pride.

"You truly _are_ similar to Subaru, Wilhelm-sama!" Emilia gasped as she instantly noticed the way Subaru's outburst compared similarly to Wilhelm.

The old man looked down in shame.

"I think that's what made you so wonderful to your wife, Wilhelm-sama."

The old butler looked at the softly spoken maid in shock.

Rem smiled at him and hugged Subaru closely.

**The scene change to present-day Wilhelm, looking at the flower that was plucked out of the earth as the Whale's mouth grazed the chunks of dirt he was standing on.**

**And as Subaru watched with wide horrified eyes…**

**The Whale closed it's jaw and swallowed Wilhelm van Astrea.**

**To the shock of everyone watching…. The Whale was loving it.**

"NOOOO!" Garfiel shouted in horror and anger at seeing the cool old man getting swallowed like he was nothing.

"Wilhelm-san…" Emilia gasped in terror.

Reinhard grounded his teeth in anger. Reprimanding himself for being so useless and blaming his laziness for the horror his grandfather was forced to go through.

**"We've got trouble!" Ricardo shouted.**

**But everyone could only watch as the Whale moved to swallow Subaru in the same manner it had done to the old butler.**

**Before the Whale could reach Subaru, Ricardo pushed the boy out of the way.**

Emilia couldn't help but breathe in relief while watching the screen with worried eyes. It didn't help that she had completely squeezed his hand in her shock.

Crusch winced and crushed the boy's hand as well, wishing that she had been there to better protect him.

"Idiot, he didn't need to be a distraction." Felt gritted her teeth in fear and frustration.

**Subaru opened his eyes as he was falling away to see Ricardo's body cut open with his riger torn in half because of the Whale's sharp teeth.**

"OOO! Sorry for your back man." Al winced for the dogman.

Ricardo laughed out loud. "No need ta worry' it was jus' a scratch!" He boasted loudly.

Anastasia shook her head and sighed in relief that both, her subordinate and Subaru were alright.

"Wolfie NO!" Petra shed tears for the fluffy wolf that had died.

**The boy rolled around the floor until Rem caught him on her lap.**

**Subaru looked at the patch of blood where Ricardo and his sliced riger now lay. He noticed a giant shadow looming over him.**

**He looked up.**

**His eyes widened in terror.**

**He started shaking…**

**"You're kidding me…"**

*** SCRIIEEEEECHH!***

*** HOOOOOWWWWWWLL!***

*** RAAAAOOOOORRR!***

**Up above him, illuminated by the night-vanquisher through the fog,**

**Three floating White Whales could be seen.**

**Title screen:**

**_Wilhelm van Astrea_ **

"Wha' THE FUCK!" Garfiel shouted and slumped into his chair from shock and horror.

"H-How?! This isn't what Subaru told me when he spoke about the Whale." Emilia, now full-on panicking in horror and despair for her knight's situation, sat on the edge of her seat while looking at the screen with a slack-jawed expression.

"This shouldn't be possible, I suppose! Why are there three now?!" Beatrice demanded of the troops that were present in the battle for an explanation.

"I didn't see the other two corpses when I arrived after the subjugation." Julius lamented now holding an expression of nervousness and horror.

"This has really become a shit show." Al tsked and shook his head at his other-worldly brother's stupidity. He wouldn't have to deal with all of this had he just ran.

"There are three Whales? It can't be…" Otto stared at the screen in fright and disbelief.

"Hmm, how did you beat all of them then? Did you drive the other two away?" Anastasia demanded, feeling a little insulted that none of her men told her of the other two Whales.

"Big bro can't get a break can he?!" Felt shouted in fury at the pure amount of dragonshit being shed on her hero.

"Three Whales! Three fucking whales!" Tivey shouted in horror.

"How did you win this?" Frederica shuddered and thanked her lords that she wasn't present during the battle. And feeling a little on edge for the poor fighters on the screen.

"Now this is truly interesting." Priscilla smirked and finally felt her excitement rising as she noticed how dire and dangerous the situation had become. Downright impossible even.

"This is too much to handle. Barusu had his arms full." Ram shook her head and glared at the screen with a glint of sympathy showing for the poor boy that will eat without teeth for the next few weeks after she stomps his head to the ground for all the shit he put her sister through.

Come on. Seriously. How the fuck does he get into such situations?!

A red-haired young man was slack-jawed at the sight before him. His body trembled in shock and his eyes dilated in horror.

"There's no way…" He whispered as his face twisted in horror. "Please…" How could he be so weak? Had he been a better man he would've ended at least one of these monsters.

"There are three of these monsters…" Petra hugged herself and hid her face from the shuddering thought.

Just like Petra, someone else was rocking on his seat with a despaired look on his face as he shed tears of anguish.

"This is soooo booooooring!" Roswaal whined loudly.

**"Captain?" Mimi whispered as she looked at Ricardo.**

**Crusch looked horrified at what lay above her.**

**The entire army looked at the three beasts with terror in their eyes.**

**Some, if not most, dropped their weapons entirely.**

**"How?" A soldier whispered.**

**"It's all over." Another soldier hugged himself to stop his shaken body.**

**As Ricardo bled on the ground. And Wilhelm van Astrea was swallowed whole.**

**The soldiers just gave up and looked at the three monsters with fear and terror.**

"Everyone's lost their morale to fight." Julius gritted his teeth in anger for not being present during these hard times.

"No one in their right mind would still be able to face such a sight and keep a steady face. I would've run away immediately if I was them." Al snorted making some of the viewers worried.

**Until….**

"But… They 'ave ta help the 'ld man! They should f'ght not run 'way!" Garfiel growled and scratched his handles in frustration and worry for the soldiers and his captain.

Emilia held her hands together and prayed for the poor fighters that were trapped under three White Whales.

None of them noticed how some of their friends were smiling warmly at the screen.

"Whatcha smiling about? You don't seem to care that you were unconscious when the army's hope was shattered." Anastasia mused to her dogman merc as she felt her worry return full force when the three whales showed up. She truly did not envy these poor fools.

But she was still worried about her own men.

Ricardo shook his head and laughed with glee. "It's not that I don't care my lady. It's that I always wondered what happened during this part. Here is where I was brought down and couldn't continue the fight."

The dog man smirked at Otto, Garfiel, and Julius.

"Here's where Natsuki Subaru truly showed his true colors. That's what my fellow soldiers told me, at least." The dogman revealed excitedly, making the crowd of wondering audience look at the screen in anticipation.

What could a boy like Subaru add that would help them in this situation?

**"Don't let it swallow him!"**

Wilhelm and so many others widened their eyes at the shouting voice.

"Oh Subaru…" Emilia smiled proudly while shaking her head and sighing at her idiot of a knight.

**The entire hopeless army looked up in surprise at the shouting black-haired young man.**

**"If we get him out before he's swallowed, we can save him!" Subaru shouted as he rode Patrasche to catch Rem after she plunged her mace into a Whale's fog hole.**

**"Subaru-kun…" Rem smiled up as the boy caught her in his arms and held her close.**

**Subaru smirked and looked at the Whale with confidence.**

**"Don't think this little bit of despair is enough to stop me!"**

**The three Whales flew around him as Subaru glared at all of them.**

**"Giving up doesn't suit us! Not me, not you, "**

**All of the soldiers looked on at the boy.**

**"NOT ANYONE!"**

*** HOOOOWWWWLLL!***

*** RAAAAOOOOOR!***

"Holy shit…" Otto whispered while slumping back, shock overwhelming him at the sheer bravery shown in this scene.

"Is he an idiot?" Julius wondered as a heartfelt smile wormed its way on his expression.

Felt was so in awe at how cool Subaru was, she was jumping and cheering with all her might.

"Betty's Subaru shouldn't be the one to give these fools courage, I suppose. He shouldn't face down three hulking beasts on his own if he looks really brave doing it. Hmph!" Beatrice humphed and pouted at her contractor's brave yet idiotic behavior.

Felix and Crusch shook their heads but had warm smiles on their faces.

"How did I forget these moments he had? All of this courage he showed?" Felix lamented on why he hated the boy before this all began. Why did his respect for Subaru suddenly vanish into thin air, replaced with nothing but disdain for the boy.

"I couldn't be his friend even if he wanted me to." Felix gritted his teeth in defeat as the guilt built up and swallowed his consciousness.

Crusch just held the boy's bruised up hand tightly and smiled warmly at the screen. "Moments like these truly pull a girl's heartstrings, Subaru-sama. That's very dangerous." The duchess mused teasingly to no one as she watched the kid's bravery.

Petra and Frederica could only stare slack-jawed at the way Subaru faced the three mythical beasts in awe.

"He truly is reliable."

"And amazing."

The two maids sat on the edge of their seats in excitement.

"He fires you up." Otto smirked at his brother, ignoring how crazy Garfiel was going as he slammed his fists on his chair handles over and over again with starstruck eyes.

Reinhard looked at his friend in shock and admiration, wishing he was on the ground to witness Subaru's bravery with his own eyes.

"At least he doesn't screw up." Anastasia nodded her head with an excited smile on her face.

Priscilla looked genuinely pleased by the boy's display of courage. "That's how a devoted dog should think. Loyal and pleasing."

Rem had a proud wide smile on her face as she heard the others gush about her hero. "If only you get to hear them, Subaru-kun." The maid thought sadly as she remembered how low he thinks of himself.

"Hmph! I guess he did well in saving my sister from being harmed because of his uselessness in a fight." Ram snorted and hid her relief when she saw Rem being carried in Subaru's arms.

The pink-haired maid had a satisfied smirk on her face as well but she hid it from anyone looking.

"He's really changed." Emilia smiled warmly, feeling happy that her knight finally began looking up instead of looking down on himself.

Seeing him fight on even though he was weaker than everyone around him to stop a dark future from befalling all of them.

Fighting and running even though he's been tortured and killed by monsters and evil madmen. Carrying this burden to save her and everyone else even though he was abandoned and scorned by all around him.

It filled her with so much warmth… So much astonishment…. So much worry.

The half-elf moved on her seat, leaning forward with an amazed and excited smile on her face as she finally saw the reason why so many people spoke of her knight as if he was some legend to be.

"You're so cool, my Subaru!" Emilia gushed with wide eyes and an excited smile as she focused on the screen.

**The Whales all screamed at the boy as the night-vanquisher dissipated and let the darkness of the night return on the fog ridden plain fields.**

**Rem could be shown with her horn out as she jumped in the air and plunged her mace into one of the whale's fog holes.**

**Subaru ran beneath the beast with a smile. "Let's go, Patrasche! Run right under the Whale's nose!"**

**The beast began lowering down towards the boy and his ground dragon, mouth open.**

"No!" Petra gasped as everyone's breathing hitched for Subaru's safety.

**"The only one who may sniff Subaru-kun is me!" Rem shouted in anger as she shot her mace to deliver another painful hit to the Whale.**

The maid herself couldn't help but blush beet red from shame and embarrassment, hiding her face into her hands as everyone began laughing at her.

She didn't even want to see Emilia's eyes. Cold, threatening, and empty…

It was shuddering and haunting. Rem didn't want to piss the half-elf off again.

"I'm sorry Emilia-sama."

The half-elf beauty kept her hard stare on the maid. "It's fine, Rem-rin."

The maid shivered at Emilia's cold tone.

Ram shook her head in shame and disappointment. "Barusu's idiocy did this to my sister." The pink-haired maid shook her head and scowled deeply as she counted this as 10 points where she gets to use Subaru's head as a football.

**As Rem held off the Whale, Subaru breathed a sigh of relief…**

**Before opening his eyes and looking beside him where a second Whale had its mouth open and ready to shoot a fog blast toward the boy.**

**Subaru's face contorted to one of fear.**

"Shit!" Garfiel shouted and stood up in alarm for his captain.

Emilia and Beatrice held their breath and watched with wide eyes.

**"Close your mouth!"**

*** ZAAAAAAPPPPPP!***

**Crusch delivered another strike of wind from her glowing sword that made the Whale close it's mouth and shriek in agony.**

"Thank you so much, Crusch-sama." Emilia bowed her head to the lady while sighing in relief.

The green-haired lady smirked at the half-elf proudly. "Of course, Emilia-san."

**The beautiful duchess rode on her dragon alongside the boy and spoke sternly. "At a glance, the situation looks dismal. Where is Wilhelm?"**

**"If you remember him, at least we know the fog hasn't erased him. It'll all depend on how well Rem fights…"**

**Subaru looked at the maid as she hit and slashed at the Whale fiercely.**

**"What do you think, Natsuki Subaru? Does nothing seem strange to you?"**

**"Strange?"**

**"There are now three White Whales. If it's actually a mabeast that lives in groups, how could we not know that by now? There must be some trick behind it." Crusch concluded while staring at the three beasts above.**

**"And we need to find it, huh?"**

**Subaru and Crusch stopped their dragons and stood side by side.**

**"If we don't, we won't hold out for long. We'll do something. A retreat is no longer an option." The duchess glared as a Whale moved down to attack them.**

**She unsheathed her sword and shouted to the army of brave warriors behind her.**

**"Fire!"**

**Nothing…**

"What's going on?" Otto asked with an anxious face as he hoped his fears won't be realized.

**Crusch looked behind her to find the magi users all had looks of hopelessness and defeat on their faces.**

**"Fire, I said!"**

**Nothing.**

"They're paralyzed with fear… Damn." Julius gritted his teeth in anger at the soldiers' cowardice.

"You can't blame them for it. Three White Whales dropped on them and they don't know how to kill _one_ much less fined the will to fight these three." Frederica argued not liking where the fight was going.

"We didn't even knoyw if more Whales were coming, nyan!" Felix shook his head and tried his best to forget the enormous amount of fear and confusion on the battlefield that day.

"What a scary situation." Emilia held her hand to her chest and watched with sympathy covering her expression for everyone on the battlefield.

She wouldn't be able to help anyone had she been there.

She would be scared and terrorized like the rest of them **.**

**Crusch gritted her teeth and swiped her glowing sword to deliver a magical wind strike towards the beast.**

**Again.**

**Again.**

**Again.**

**"Crusch-san!" Subaru shouted as the princess kept striking the beast to hold it back.**

**He looked beside him to find fog clouds coming near the huddled army.**

**Patrasche began running and avoiding the many fog blasts the Whales were shooting toward her master.**

"Damn! Ther' ganging up on Cap'n!" Garfiel growled as he saw the two Whales shooting at Subaru while he ran under them.

"While I was protecting the rest of the army and distracting one Whale, Subaru-sama bravely forced the other one to follow him as he led it away from us." Crusch held the boy's hand and informed Emilia with a smile.

"But where was the third one?" Emilia asked while wincing in worry for her knight.

"Your gonna have to watch to understand that." Crusch smiled sheepishly as she didn't want to explain the long-winded version nor did she want to ruin the shock that will come when they conclude.

"He seems to use all of his abilities efficiently. If only he could put that resolve into some combat training." Wilhelm, impressed with the way this kid used something like the Witch's stench to hold off a mythical monster on his own.

He also glared at the screen as his sense of shame overwhelmed him for losing grip and allowing himself to be downed mid-battle. Forcing the rest of his fellow soldiers to wallow in fear and misery.

**As Subaru held off the Whale and continued to dodge it's fog attacks, Rem began plunging and throwing her mace into every hole that was conjuring up these fog attacks.**

**Subaru barely had time to dodge a speeding Fog of Elimination before he stumbled and began to fall over from the speeding Patrasche.**

"Shit!"

"Petra-chan!" Frederica scolded sternly as Petra jumped in her chair with a worried expression.

Emilia and Beatrice held on to the boy and looked on in alarm.

**He held his legs tightly around the dragon and shouted.**

**"Willpower!"**

**He quickly caught the tug and placed his legs roughly on the saddle.**

"Yea!" Garfiel howled and laughed out loud as he cheered for his cool captain.

Emilia sighed and slumped back in her chair. Her expression was one of relief.

"He's seriously tiring, huh?" Anastasia spoke, sounding a little annoyed but relieved for the boy herself.

Emilia and Beatrice nodded their heads with annoyed glances thrown at the sleeping knight.

"I love him just the same." Rem proclaimed as she hugged him close.

Crusch just snorted at Emilia's outraged pout.

She also tightened her hold on his hand a bit more.

Hey, a military ruler should rule with an iron fist.

(Fuck you, I'm keeping it in.)

**"Damn… Just being a daredevil isn't gonna be enough! I've gotta use my head! Why are there three of them?"**

**"Duck!" Subaru heard Crusch shout.**

**He didn't have time to dodge as an oncoming attack from another Whale was shot at him…**

**"Raaahhhhhh!" "Raaaahhh!"**

**Subaru opened his eyes to find that the twins had shot their wind magic against the fog attack and canceled it.**

"Whew!" Mimi whipped her brow and sighed in relief.

"Is he gonna keep getting hit from all sides like this?!" Felt asked in outrage at the tricky situation.

"The army was in no condition to fight-"

"The army was scared and useless in this fight!"

Felt cut the hesitant Crusch off with a glare. The duchess sighed and shook her head at the girl's words, not denying the truth behind them.

"Had it not been for Subaru's constant distracting and use of the Witch's stench on him, the army would've lost a long time ago. Crusch-sama couldn't have won against these three beasts without him." Reinhard informed with a look of realization and awe at his friend's role in fighting the beasts.

Everyone looked at Reinhard with expressions of shock and surprise.

"Hmm, I suppose that is correct. The three whales could've directly erased the entire troop had it not been for their distraction with Subaru." Julius lamented critically with a surprised expression. The knight truly couldn't believe how useful Subaru was in this fight.

Emilia glared a bit with worry and frustration.

"He's putting himself in a lot of danger though." She whispered and shook her head at her knight's heroics.

"Subaru-sama is owed a great deal in this battle for everything he did to fight. It truly was _his_ name that deserved to be praised for this feat." Crusch had no problem declaring to the crowd behind her while giving a slight look towards a far-off Priscilla.

The fiery princess just gave the duchess a look of pity.

"Poor Karsten dirt thinks she needs to prove something to me. How pitiful will she look when I have that precious hand she holds so dearly rubbing mine beautiful feet." The princess snarled lightly at the end.

Crusch just smirked and even though she didn't hear what Priscilla had said, she was content with the look of pure upset the noble gave her at the end.

**He looked behind the twins and found that Crusch had actually forced one of the Whales down and was striking at it with her army surrounding the creature.**

**"Whoa! Awesome!"**

**"We'll all back up Natsuki-san and Crusch-san until the captain is fully healed and we can regroup." Hetaro told to the ever elated Subaru.**

**"Ricardo's still alive?"**

**"Yes, my sister took him to Felix-san."**

**"He struggled a lot! It wasn't easy!"**

**"I see… That's a relief."**

**"On the verge of death, our captain sent a message. 'Hey, it's getting' a lot lighter. The fact that I didn't die proves that!' that's what he said."**

"Ya, bastard Hetaro! Get my voice right!" Ricardo growled in fake anger as the twins on his lap laughed.

"What does he mean by weaker, I wonder?" Beatrice mused while looking at the screen critically.

"I don't know but I believe that Subaru will use this to help everyone." Emilia smiled warmly and tilted her head to glance at her knight with pride painting her eyes.

Crusch and Rem snorted at how true that was.

**"Lighter?" Subaru looked up at the Whale above him in thought.**

**"What's light about a hard, heavy situation like this?"**

**He looked down to the Whale that Crusch was striking and cutting at.**

**"Light?"**

**Subaru slowly looked up to the third whale. The one with…**

Garfiel's eye narrowed as he finally understood what was going on.

"That one in the sky."

Otto looked at his friend in confusion.

Garfiel growled with disgust all over his glare as he gazed at the Whale.

The one with

**an eye missing….**

**His eyes widened in surprise. "That's it… I get it!"**

**Before he could share his findings, the Whale that's been tailing him suddenly dropped down into the ground and started rubbing its sides against the earth.**

**"Wha…" Subaru and the twins looked on in bewilderment as the Whale howled and groaned in pain while it rubbed against the earth.**

**Everyone noticed a spot from underneath the Whale's flesh bulging out unnaturally.**

**Rem gave a war cry and stabbed her mace into the spot.**

**The twins followed her and shot their wind magic attacks on the same spot.**

**Suddenly, the wounded flesh of the Whale opened up and a gloved hand shot out and grabbed the Whale's fur.**

**The hand-pulled as strongly as it could and out came Wilhelm, covered in blood.**

"Badass." Ricardo snorted softly while everyone looked relieved at the old man's safety.

"I'm glad you made it, Wilhelm-sama." Emilia exhaled softly.

The old butler bowed silently and elegantly to the half-elf princess.

Reinhard breathed a sigh of pure relief at seeing his old man safe from the belly of the fog beast. "Thank you, Subaru, Rem, Mimi, and Hetaro." The hero softly whispered under his breath and steeled himself to see what his friend will do now to beat those three beasts.

He couldn't help but wonder… did his grandmother get surrounded by Whales too? Did she cry once he stole her power to fight for himself? Did she have a painless death being swallowed by the whale or whales without any blood?

Was her expedition not gonna work from the beginning without someone like Subaru acting as a decoy?

Did he really kill his grandparent or was he just a tool used by the universe to speed fates judgment on his grandmother?

Thinking about making excuses for his sin… How truly slothful and ugly of him.

**Subaru hopped off of Patrasche and ran towards the fallen old man.**

**"Wilhelm-sama."**

**"Not skilled enough. I was careless…" The old man uttered tiredly and fell unconscious.**

**"Is he alright?" Hetaro asked in worry.**

**"Yeah, he's just unconscious! Sorry, but could you take him to Felis?"**

**"Of course! What about you?" Hetaro inquired worriedly.**

**"I realized something." Subaru uttered as he stared at the lone floating Whale.**

**Scene change…**

**Subaru and Crusch were standing side by side as the boy reported to the lady.**

**"It split up?"**

**"Yeah. Its fighting strength and the left eye that Wilhelm-san gouged out convinced me. Your group's been engaging it head-on, so you must have sensed it." Subaru explained to Crusch.**

**"I was absorbed in battle, but… You're right." Rem agreed in surprise.**

The audience gave audible sounds of shock and surprise at this.

"That makes sense." Felt softly agreed, smiling wide as she announced. "Big bro is really smart." The blonde was smiling in awe.

"Hmph! As expected of Betty's Subaru, I suppose. He's not as smart as Betty but still better than the rest." Beatrice smugly gloated from her place on Subaru's lap.

"So it wasn't three beasts, it was one that split itself and let the copies fight while the important one rested and healed." Otto looked blown away with his eyes shining with pride.

"So they will be able to win by just killing one and not all three of them!" Petra clapped her hands in excitement and hope.

"Subaru is really doing great here." Reinhard spoke with a slack-jawed look as he couldn't believe how he missed such obvious signs.

"I think Barusu just blurted his conclusion out and got lucky, heh!" Ram huffed out sternly and snarkily from her place above.

"I agree there's no possible way he got all of that on the first try." Julius nodded his head with a look of pure wisdom and elegance.

Otto took the opportunity to call him out with stride and flare. "I think you're jealous that it didn't occur to you, Julius-san."

The greatest knight slightly glanced at the smirking merchant with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmph! I guess, he did a truly fine job." The knight begrudgingly admitted with a forced tone.

"He managed to put hope and confidence into the knight's hearts by his plans and efforts while our best fighters were mostly beaten and out of the fight." Wilhelm admitted without shame and in good confidence.

"Nya, we were all in disbelief when he suddenly turned the tide in the fight." Felix admitted as well while Mimi nodded her head.

"He's a really good tactician as well? This boy is a good package." Anastasia softly whispered as she felt her greed wanting him for herself so she could change the world using his otherworldly way of thinking… It wouldn't hurt to have him as her squire to witness his antics and personality every day either.

Emilia couldn't believe how amazing her knight was. She couldn't fathom how much the stories got exaggerated like she heard after the Whale was defeated. She thought Subaru's role was small… but this… He was soooo cool!

The half-elf slowly frowned in disappointment a little as she noticed how he was treating Crusch.

The two looked so well-tuned with one another as they thought over how to face this impossible beast…

Emilia didn't like how perfect Crusch and Subaru worked for one another.

"Man, Subaru-kyun looks like a perfect knight when he's working with my lady! It makes me soooo jealous, nyan!" Felix growled out making some in the theater explode in laughter.

Crusch snorted as well but smiled warmly at the screen as she imagined the thought.

**"I do agree with the conjecture that this one is weaker than the original body. But what good does knowing that do? Killing three White Whales is much easier said than done." Crusch inquired sternly.**

**"We don't need to kill all three of them. Just one should be enough." Subaru smirked confidently.**

**"That bastard's been making its two doubles fight, while it just hangs around up there and watches. What do you think it's doing?"**

**Subaru glanced up with Crusch and Rem.**

**The princess glared at the Whale. "That's the real one?"**

**"It won't come down because it knows it can't let itself be killed."**

**"But…" Crusch closed her eyes in disappointment as she gripped the handle of her sword tightly. "I can't rely on my sword to hit from this distance. If I had one strike, it might be possible, but… " Crusch looked at her sword with a frustrated look.**

**Subaru smiled.**

**"I have a plan that's just a bit too much of a wager." Subaru's smile turned to a confident smirk as he challenged. "You want in?"**

"Truly an insane wager." Crusch shook her head with a fond smile as she slowly rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Of course it is. I think everyone already heard of what he did here." Frederica snorted softly.

"We will see how he brought the Whale down?" Felt asked with her eyes twinkling with excitement. Her knight also perked up a bit.

Emilia and Beatrice looked at the screen with worried looks.

**Scene change…**

**The two Whales that had been grounded down began attacking what was left of the army.**

**Felix and the rest of the healers were busy with the mounting number of wounded and injured soldiers.**

**As the Whale's attacked the tired out soldiers, Crusch's shocked voice sounded out over the screen as she spoke with Subaru.**

**"I think you're insane."**

**The boy smiled at the duchess with his eyes shining. "We're already insane for taking on that huge thing in the first place."**

**Crusch smiled and shook her head. "Perhaps… No, you're right. That goes for everyone here right now."**

"You're truly beautiful when you smile, Crusch-sama." Rem smiled softly at the lady.

Crusch smiled softly as she looked up at the maid. "I guess my time with Subaru-sama as an amnesiac made me aware of how easy it is to smile with him around."

"You two look like you'd make a great team." Felt said snarkily with her voice slightly tinted with jealousy.

"Yes, Crusch-san. You look really happy with Subaru serving by your side." Anastasia giggled a bit into her gloved hands as she noticed how cold Emilia's stare had become.

Crusch simply shrugged and resigned herself to smirking comfortably. "Subaru-sama wasn't serving under me. He was fighting alongside me to save our world." The duchess corrected sternly but kept her smirk on.

Emilia pouted cutely and crushed her stupid knight's hand. It was bad enough that she wasn't there to help, she was also sure that she couldn't do as good of a job helping him as the duchess was.

Now she had people talking about how _good_ her knight looked serving other girls.

Fudge this!

(That was Emilia. And yes, fuck all of you. I'm keeping it in.)

(These jokes are my babies)

**"Get out of the way!" A demihuman warrior shouted as he held on to the fur of a Whale that was moving to attack the wounded camp sitting at the bottom of the tree.**

**Crusch glared at the Whale and glanced to the boy beside her. "We will hold off the two doubles." She extended a closed fist out and smirked at the boy. "I'll take your wager."**

**Subaru smirked back and bumped his own fist with hers.**

"Historic moment." Otto noted warmly.

"If I remember what I heard from the townsfolk, stories spread of the subjugation across the kingdom of all the events of the fight." Frederica lamented with a warm smile as she remembered all the fantastical stories. "I heard that this moment, in particular, was dubbed 'A commoner's last stand.' the moment where a mere commoner boy stood side by side with the warrior princess to bring down the beast of fog."

Crusch snorted a little and leaned in her seat in amusement. "It's not far off from the truth, I suppose." the duchess whispered in amusement.

Emilia glared a bit as she remembered some of the stories about the commoner and the warrior princess.

"Heh! I heard stories that big bro cut the Whale in half with his bare hands. Idiots." Felt snorted and shook her head at the rumors that spread all over the slum districts.

"How will he bring the Whale down, I wonder?" Beatrice brooded while looking at her contractor on the screen with a fond proud look.

**Scene change to the soldiers shaking on the ground in terror and fear as the Whale came down upon them.**

**"They're coming this way…"**

**A second Whale reached them from the fog.**

**"Stay away!" A frightened soldier shouted.**

**"Run!"**

**"We'll be wiped out!**

**The soldiers, wounded and injured all looked on as the two Whales shot multiple attacks of Elimination fog.**

**But then… Crusch jumped infront of her army with her sword unsheathed and glowing.**

**"HHHHAAAAAAAA!"**

**She let out a war cry as she delivered a strong airstrike that blocked the two's attacks outright.**

**The airwaves of the attack were so strong that she was knocked off her ground dragon.**

**The soldier's all howled in despair and shock at the fallen lady.**

**Crusch paid them no mind and leaned on her sword to stand up.**

**"Crusch-sama!"**

**The noble lady took a deep breath. And shouted.**

**"Stand up! Lift your faces! Take up your weapons!"**

**The soldiers looked at her in surprise and shock.**

**"Look at that boy! He's so weak and fragile, a breath could blow him away, and he's unarmed!"**

**Subaru could be shown, dodging the attacks from one of the Whales as he ran alongside it.**

**"He's a powerless boy whose defeat I have seen with my own eyes!"**

**The soldiers all looked on at the boy as he dodged and run against the Whale's attacks with gritted teeth.**

**"He's weaker than anyone else here! Yet he's shouting louder than anyone that we can still do this."**

**The entire army, along with the wounded, all looked at Subaru with wide eyes.**

**"So how can we sit around, looking at the ground?"**

**Some of the soldiers hardened their eyes.**

**"If our weakest man hasn't given up,"**

**Some began to grit their teeth in anger.**

**"How is it acceptable for us to kneel in defeat?"**

*** ROOOOAAAAARRR!***

**An oncoming Whale opened its mouth to shoot another fog attack.**

**Crusch prepared to strike it with her sword as well.**

**"Did you all come this far to wallow in shame?!"**

**The lady asked as she prepared her legendary sword.**

*** WHOOOOSH!***

**A mace was sent flying, impacting the Whale's eye forcing it to withdraw the attack.**

**Crusch looked behind her to find the leader of the old knights with his arm extended and a battle-ready glare on his face.**

**Seeing this, the other knights began unsheathing their weapons and picking them up.**

**Crusch nodded her head and glared at the Whale.**

**She let out a war cry as she attacked with all her might.**

**"Follow me!"**

**And the army howled behind her.**

"Damn, that was a rousing speech, lady." Al praised.

"That was really amazing." Petra called out as her heart pounded from excitement.

The duchess only shook her head and sternly spoke out against any praise. "It was Subaru-sama's efforts that the soldiers had recognized not my words or tone."

"But you're the one that put an effort in reminding them about Subaru's continuous effort against the whales." Reinhard praised with a soft smile.

"I like the way you used his weakness to hit their pride." Julius smirked bastardly.

"Cap'n's not weak." Garfiel snorted at them and glared at the screen. He approved of the lady's way but he didn't like it.

Crusch smirked at the blonde boy and answered in confidence. "I know."

Emilia couldn't help but feel how small she was as she witnessed the sheer efforts Subaru and Crusch have been pulling together to defeat this monster.

How would she have fared if she was down there with them?

It truly scared her…

But having her knight working so hard to fight such a frightening mabeast.

"I don't know how you do it." Emilia looked at her sleeping knight in distraught emotion.

The images of all of his deaths and horrible betrayals played in her mind, making her tear up a bit.

"I don't know how you do it, Subaru." The half-elf leaned closer to his shoulder and found it appropriate to rest her head on it while watching the screen in silent worry and anguish for what her knight was going through on his own.

**Subaru was suddenly surprised to see that the Whale he was tailing was getting shot at by the beam canons.**

**He smirked back at the newly encouraged army. "She has some nerve, calling me a weakling and a loser."**

Crusch snorted in amusement.

Rem smiled at her fondly, happy that the noble lady was breaking her stern persona and showing some heartfelt emotion.

**He glanced up at the monster above.**

**"Let's do this, Rem. Time for the climax!"**

**"Right, Subaru-kun!" The maid nodded her head and smiled.**

**Scene change…**

**Rem stood alone on the ground with her horn out.**

**"Al Huma!" She shouted, activating her magic gate to make a giant sphere of ice three times her size appear before her.**

"Damn!" Garfiel shouted and looked at the maid with stars in his eyes.

"What're ya doing?" Ricardo whistled and asked with an excited smirk.

Wilhelm leaned forward with a thoughtful expression. He was unconscious with Ricardo when Subaru's moment happened…

The old man's eyes widened in shock.

"He didn't…" It was an insane plan. A disturbing plan…

The old man smirked proudly.

"Where's big bro?" Felt asked with a raised brow.

Beatrice and Ram facepalmed as soon as they put two and two together.

"Idiot!" Beatrice reprimanded the boy for his plan.

"I should've thought of that!" Ram reprimanded herself for not thinking about such an amazing way to get rid of Barusu when he was annoying.

**The soldiers cheered in shock and awe at her ability.**

**"Please!" Rem begged as she sent the pillar of ice flying towards the third Whale that was flying up in the sky.**

**The Whale moved out of the seeding pillar's way and avoided it as it glided past him.**

**The army looked disappointed at this.**

"Shit!" Ricardo slammed his fist in anger.

"Laaammmee!" Mimi booed in disappointment.

Emilia noticed how Rem was grinning at the screen.

**Crusch smirked while looking up at the Whale.**

**"I'm counting on you." She said in a confident tone.**

"What…" Anastasia's question stopped in her throat as she realized what they were doing.

The merchant princess smirked in approval of the boy's tenaciousness.

**The screen shows the beaten Whale as it spectated everything that was happening down below.**

**And then…**

**"Hey, now that I see you up close, you really are creepy."**

**The Whale looked up and its eyes widened in surprise.**

**Right above it, standing on the very tip of its horn was Subaru.**

The Emilia camp looked at the screen with expressions of shock and astonishment.

"Goddam!" Al shouted.

"I _WISH_ I was there to see that!" Ricardo whined while staring at the screen in amazement.

**Natsuki Subaru glared down at the beast of fog with his arms crossed as the wind around the two began blowing intensely.**

**"Try to keep up with me. Just so you know, I'm infamous for being so annoying that no one can ignore me!"**

*** HHHOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLL!***

**The beast sounded loudly in outrage as its eyes glared intensely at the boy.**

"How…" Julius uttered in shock at the bewildering sight before him.

"Tha's muh Cap'n!" Garfiel cheered, looking shocked and amazed.

Otto's hat fell off as he gazed at the scene with a shocked face.

"Holy crap." Felt looked at the screen with a starstruck expression.

"He's so brave!" Petra shouted with tears in her eyes.

Anastasia and Priscilla were both on the edge of their seats with looks of disbelief.

"Subaru-kun's truly amazing." Rem giggled at everyone's starstruck expression.

"This man is crazy." Felix whispered with a horrified expression as he couldn't believe the sheer insanity before him.

**"Okay, let's do this!"**

**Subaru jumped down from the Whale's horn and fell to the ground with his arms and legs extended.**

**"I'm doing you a huge favor! Listen up! It's because of you that Rem died and experienced such horrible trauma!"**

**Subaru's entire world stopped suddenly as black mist covered him.**

**The shadow lady appeared once again beside him and her black hands suddenly clenched the boy's heart tightly.**

**Subaru gritted his teeth in pain but forced his entire body to stay put underneath the Whale as he fell to the ground.**

**"I made it back!" Subaru shouted. His body could be shown with dark mist coming off of it.**

**The beast's nose caught the smell instantly and it was compelled to lower down and rocket towards the falling boy.**

**Subaru faced off the Whale as they both fell towards the earth with one another.**

"Subaru!" Emilia shouted while clutching the boy's hand in fear and amazement.

Beatrice hugged her contractor tightly while staring at the screen in disbelief.

Most of the viewers watched on the edge of their seats with looks of awe and disbelief at the scene.

"Natsuki Subaru… " Reinhard could only stare with a look of desperation and hopelessness. "How can you be this good of a hero?" The Sword Saint looked at the boy that had been fighting and facing down all the monsters that Reinhard himself couldn't fight, increasing moral with his bravery, and doing his best to keep everyone safe.

**"Rem!"**

**"Yes!"**

**The maid suddenly shot the second pillar of ice towards the rocketing creature, forcing it to move away from the falling Subaru.**

**Just before the boy hit the ground, Rem caught him with the chains of her mace and pulled him into her chest.**

**Subaru looked up at her and smiled.**

**"You saved me!"**

**"Thank you for the treat." The maid smiled innocently.**

**"What are you talking about?" Asked the poor confused young man.**

"REM!" Emilia shouted in outrage while holding her knight's hand and crushing it. While blushing red.

Rem just huffed and hugged the boy tighter while glaring possessively at the half-elf.

Otto and Garfiel were just laughing their asses off. Even Julius was hiding behind his hand and snickering loudly.

"Lucky bastard." Ricardo howled while laughing out loud.

Petra was being held blind by Frederica who was glaring at her colleague in a strictly professional.

"I didn't know you could be so dirty, Rem-san." Felix teased warmly, happy to see the girl getting her claws into her love.

"Felix."

The cat stood rigid with his tail standing up like a feral cat.

"Y-Yes, Crusch-sama." Felix stuttered and refused to look at the demonic duchess.

Crushing Subaru's hand between her gloved fingers, the beautiful duchess looked more of an angry demonic lion as she looked at him her eyes red.

The catboy quickly knelt and bowed his head to the ground before his angry lady.

Everyone just backed away from the angry pair of Emilia and Crusch.

Beatrice hugged her contractor while shaking like a leaf as she was stuck between the two noble ladies.

A pink-haired maid was growling in fury.

**The two looked beside them to find the original Whale howling in pain because of the ice pillar.**

**"Don't let me down, Patrasche! You're a dragon, aren't you? Show me how awesome you are!"**

"He truly brought it down!" Julius exclaimed as he stared at the screen still in shock.

"Natsuki-san's plan is still not finished yet." Otto lamented with an anxious look.

"Yeah, what's big bro gonna do to kill the monster now that it's gone." Felt asked with a flare of excitement.

Emilia and Beatrice looked at one another and held on to the boy in worry.

"I can't believe he made such a cunning plan' in the span of seconds." Al shook his head in disbelief.

"Go, Patrasche! Go!" Petra and Mimi shouted with cheer with one another.

**The dragon roared and began speeding up as the Whale chased them with its mouth open.**

**"Take this!" Subaru shouted.**

**"Fire!" Crusch commanded.**

**And as the Whale and the boy started passing their chase closer to the colossal tree of the wanderer, canons and magic users bombarded the trunk of the tree, splintering it and making the tree fall from the heavens and straight on top of the gliding beast of fog and the self-proclaimed knight.**

*** BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!***

**The Whale could only let out a howl of pain.**

*** AAAGGRRHHHHH!***

**Before the tree of Flugel fell on top of it and trapped it underneath.**

"NOOOOO!" Petra shouted with her eyes wide in despair at the destruction of the tree.

Emilia and Beatrice also held their hands to their mouths in shock.

"It was the boy's idea to demolish this historical monument, wasn't it?" Julius shook his head disappointed… While also smirking in amusement.

"Cap'n burned the tree ontop of th' Whale! Tha's too cool!" Garfiel shouted and hollered in pride.

"Subaru's plan…. Was using the great tree to trap the Whale…" The shocked half-elf's wide eyes started filling up with a small bit of satisfaction and even pride at her knight's efforts.

Anastasia and Priscilla looked really impressed with the boy's thinking, The fiery-haired lady even more at the way his plan was ruthless and cunning.

**As the Whale was trapped beneath the tree, all of the soldiers looked on, as Wilhelm readied his weapon.**

**_In the royal palace, where Theresia just got named as a royal knight, Wilhelm walked to issue his challenge to the king and queen before the entire line of knights and magic users._ **

"Wow, we get to see the old folks tale." Felt exclaimed in excitement. Not noticing how much the old man behind her was shaking.

**Wilhelm walked towards the beaten and battered White Whale with his sword at the ready.**

**_Before the red throne, Wilhelm faced Theresia_ **

**_He slowly-_ **

**-unsheathed his weapon and aimed it at the beast.**

**"This is for my wife, Theresia van Astrea."**

**The old man dashed forward and swiped his sword at-**

**_-Theresia but she managed to jump out of his way and swipe at him from above._ **

**_Barely blocking her attack he danced in a circle and swiped his sword once again at-_ **

**_-_ The beast that had caused him so much grief and pain. Wounding and cutting its flesh for every sin he had committed because of his obsession with it.**

**Wilhelm hacked his sword against-**

**_-Her shinning blade, forcing her to look at him with shock as he smirked and struck her blade with as much force as he could._ **

**_He managed to-_ **

**-Wound the Whale from every spot on its body as he slashed -**

**- _Against her blade again and again. He forced her back with his insane speed and strength until…_**

**_He forced her sword out of her palm._ **

**_"_ _I win. As a weaker swordsman, you no longer have any reason to hold a sword._ _"_ **

**_"_ _If I don't hold it, who will?_ _"_ **

**_"_ _I'll inherit your reason for wielding the sword. You need only become my reason for wielding it._ _"_ **

**_Theresia smiled softly and stepped closer to the man._ _"_ _Hey, do you like flowers?_ _"_ **

**_"_ _I don't hate them anymore._ _"_ **

**_"_ _Why do you wield that sword?_ _"_ **

**_"_ _To protect…_ _"_ **

**_Wilhelm softly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss._ **

**_"_ _You._ _"_ **

As the thrill of watching the fight between the Demon and Saint died down, the satisfaction and explosive sense of warmth and passion-filled everyone watching.

The audience genuinely cheered out loud when the moment of love was shown on the screen.

Wilhelm and Reinhard just looked at the screen with stoned faces, emotions overwhelming the two family members.

**_"_ _Do you love me?_ _"_ **

**_Wilhelm looked away pouting._ _"_ _You should know._ _"_ **

**_Theresia pouted angrily._ _"_ _I still want to hear you say it sometimes._ _"_ **

**_"_ _All right… Someday… When I feel like it._ _"_ **

**_He pulled her in for another kiss._ **

Emilia held her hand to her heart as she remembered the way Subaru kissed her. It was almost identical.

"This is so lovely!" Frederica openly cried tears of happiness at the sweet scene.

**"RRRAAHHH!"**

*** SPLLLLAAAAAASSSHHHHHHH!***

**Everyone in the army looked on with terrified faces as the old man cut the Whale's neck from its body.**

**He stood atop the Whale with his sword up in the air.**

**Whatever was left of power or life force in the beast, it could only use it to look up at the old man with fear written on its yellow eye.**

**"Sleep for all eternity."**

**Wilhelm van Astrea delivered his sword into the White Whale.**

**The beast of fog could only let a small whimper out before closing it's one eye as it bled to death.**

Garfiel, Otto, and Reinhard all looked at the old man in awe and relief. Happy that the beast was finally slain.

**As the original died, the two copies dissipated into thin air as if they weren't there, to begin with.**

Julius bowed his head in respect, silently thanking the heroes that were present on the screen and those who gave up their lives.

Happy that the Whale was truly singular in its existence and grateful for his friend for finally eradicating that existence.

The White Whale was killed.

"Thank you… Wilhelm-sama… Crusch-sama… Anastasia-sama… Emilia-sama… and Subaru." The knight whispered and bowed deeply even though none of these people noticed or acknowledged him.

**The sun began rising over the plain field.**

**"It is finished, Theresia. At last… Theresia, I … " Wilhelm held his face in his hand as he whimpered. "I…"**

**The image of the red-haired lady gesturing for him to come closer and watch the flowers with her played.**

**"I love you!" Wilhelm shouted atop the Whale's corpse.**

Crusch, Felix, Reinhard, and Garfiel bowed their heads in respect to the old man as he finally achieved his wish and avenged his wife's unjustified death.

"Congratulations, Wilhelm-sama. May your wife rest in peace." Emilia bowed her head to the old man in respect and gratitude.

**"The White Whale has fallen! The mabeast of fog that has terrorized the world for four centuries has been defeated by Wilhelm van Astrea!" Crusch howled to the army.**

**Everyone around her began cheering and celebrating.**

**"We have won this battle!"**

"So the Whale goes doooowwn." Roswaal mused tiredly and emotionlessly from his seat.

The audience contested from many camps all cheered for the defeat of the fog beast, some in disbelief for being able to see the moment.

"Can't believe that he managed to beat the Whale without dying against it once." Al pointed out in his own offishly normal tone.

Emilia's camp immediately stopped festivities as they remembered the next danger facing the boy.

**Scene change…**

**(Added scene from the novels.)**

**As the wounded were being rounded up, Crusch was looking around at the numbers of injured people and the ones who are still in good shape.**

**She suddenly heard a young man raising his voice just a little removed from the White Whale.**

**"** **Rem! Rem, open your eyes…!** **"**

 **"** **Are you all right, Natsuki Subaru?** **" Subaru lifted the girl in his arms, his face pale as he desperately called out to** **Rem** **.**

**The land dragon came right up to them, nuzzling them with its black nose in an act of concern.**

"What's happening here, Rem?" Ram snapped glaringly as she noticed how her sister giggled along with Felix and Crusch.

Otto, Beatrice, and Garfiel just watched the scene with confusion and suspicion instead of worry for their friend since said friend was currently laughing loudly.

Emilia raised a brow and focused on the screen with a sinking feeling in her stomach…

 **"This…** **is no good… Please, Rem… if… you're not here…!** **" Before his eyes, Rem calmly rested with her eyes closed, completely unresponsive to Subaru's voice.**

**"...Suba...ru…"**

**"** **Rem-?!** **"**

**The maid slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the boy with a weak fading glint of light.**

**"** **I'm so g… Yeah, it's me. You know, Subaru. Rem, your body…** **"**

 **"Subaru…** **I'm so glad… you are safe…** **"**

**Subaru choked as he held the maid in his arms. The maid was smiling at the boy with a worried and soft smile that paid no head to her own injuries.**

**"** **What happened to… the demon beast…?** **"**

 **"** **It went down. We nailed it. It worked out. Everything worked out! I'm… not hurt, either… It's all… thanks to you…** **"**

"He really cares about you." Frederica cooed and giggled at the blushing maid.

Emilia pouted and tightened her shaking hold on Subaru's hand as she felt that ever-increasing feeling in her gut.

 **"** **Is that… so? Then, Master Roswaal and… Lady Emilia… shall… surely be all right…** **"**

 **"** **It'll work out. Leave it to me. So, Rem, you don't have to say anything right now, just rest… No, don't… close your eyes… Aw, crap, what should I do…?** **"**

**Subaru struggled to keep the girl awake as she closed her eyes and faded away from him. Not knowing what else he should do, he held her hand as tightly as he could.**

" ***** **Sniff** ***** I can't believe my sister's last face before death will be that of Barusu." Ram sniffed into her sleeve, making Otto and Petra glare at her for ruining the mood.

Ram only looked at the screen deadpannedly and unfazed by all the stares.

 **"That…** **hurts, Subaru…** **"**

 **"** **Sorry, my bad. But if I don't do this, you'll go off somewh…** **"**

 **"** **I shall not go anywhere…. I shall be at… your side, Subaru…** **"**

**Subaru's eyes widened as he let the tears fall. Rem's body grew soft in his hands.**

**"Rem…** **? Rem! Please, Rem… open… your eyes…** **"**

 **"** **Somehow, I'm very… sleepy… I'm sorry. Let me sleep just a little, and when I wake… soon, for your sake, I shall be…** **"**

 **"** **Never mind all that! You don't need to do anything. It's fine if you're just together with me… so please, Rem…!** **"**

**Subaru held her as his voice grew wry. The maid could only smile and whisper hoarsely.**

**"** **May I say something… Selfish?** **"**

 **"…!** **Say it, say something! I'll listen to anything, I'll do anything, so…!** **"**

 **"** **I want you to say… that you… love me.** **"**

"Oh, now that is truly mischievous." Anastasia giggled as Ricardo, Al and Garfiel laughed hysterics along with Felix, Felt, and the totally not snickering Julius.

**Tears willed up forced Subaru's eyes open as he shook his head from side to side. Then, he drew his face close to hers and told her:**

**"** **I love you.** **"**

**"…"**

**"** **I really love you. Of course, I do… I can't… manage without you.** **"**

Emilia completely obliterated Subaru's hand in anger as she finally let that sinking and deeply increasing feeling in her gut blow out…

That's why after she was done with his hand, Emilia started laughing on the floor at how duped Subaru had been.

"HAHAHA, Subaru...S-Subaru's never gonna live this down… HAAAH! I s-swear it."

 **"Ah…** **I'm so happy.** **"** **Rem's cheeks suddenly reddened as she happily accepted his words.**

**Subaru felt her strength getting weaker.**

**"Wait…"**

**"** **I love you, Subaru.** **"**

 **"** **Don't kid around-Stay with me! Am I gonna have… nothing but regrets again?!** **"** **Subaru sobbed and held the maid close.**

 **"** **I don't wanna… laugh and talk about the future without you…!** **"**

 **"** **In that future, can I be by your side?** **"**

 **"** **Of course. I won't let you be anywhere else.** **"**

 **Closing his eyes, Subaru wiped away the rising tears before staring straight at Rem, and then, he stated firmly,** **"** **You're mine. I won't… hand you to anyone.** **"**

"Ooooohhhh!"

"Someone is protective!"

Roswaal and Felix, being the little snotty shits they were, started teasing each of the Oni maids.

Ram growled out, with a huff. "Barusu's sad existence is only noteworthy when he's used as a wiper for my sister's shoes."

"I didn't hear you agreeing that Natsuki-san should take Rem-san as his love just now, did I?" Otto teased from his seat only to be hugged by his blonde brother as Garfiel gritted his teeth to shield the stupid merchant from the pink-haired Oni's wrath.

Rem looked at her sister with a wide happy smile.

Emilia frowned a bit but didn't let her slight thorny feelings from spoiling her enjoyment in watching the scene before her.

 **"-** **I shall take that as a commitment.** **"**

 **"** **Huh?** **"**

**Abruptly, Subaru let out his voice like an idiot at the highly intellectual reply.**

**As he did so, Rem slowly opened the eyes she had kept closed all that time, proceeding to sit up inside his arms. Then, with Subaru dumbfounded, unable to grasp the situation, she tilted her head and smiled at him.**

**"** **You have promised I shall be at your side, Subaru… You cannot take it back now.** **"**

**Where had the sight of her dying gone…?**

**In a teasing, toying way, Rem closed one eye and gently touched Subaru's lips.**

**Crestfallen, Subaru's strength gave out from his shoulders down as he sank to the ground.**

**"** **Why you…you, you…youuuu!** **"**

"Sorry, Subaru-kun~" The blue-haired giggled and felt unusual warmth fill her as she relived that wonderful moment once again.

 **"** **Yes, I am Subaru's Rem. In name and fact.** **"**

**Hearing her trademark reply, now even more brazen, Subaru could not follow up his words.**

**"** **We've both aired our true feelings, so that's really overkill…** **"**

 **"** **Girls are strong when they become honest about love, Subaru.** **"**

Emilia, Rem, and Crusch smiled softly at these words.

 **E** **mbarrassed than anything else, Subaru's face reddened as he let out a small breath and confessed,** **"** **…If you'd died, I was about to die, too.** **"**

The girls' moods suddenly turned sour as each of them took the opportunity to slap the sleeping boy on the head.

From Emilia to Rem, to Crusch, to Beatrice, to Petra, even Ram and Anastasia joined in for the shits.

"Stupid Subaru!" Emilia pouted as she oversaw the girls taking turns to slap the sleeping boy for his stupidity.

Rem slapped him harder than any of them as she had tears in her eyes. She didn't know how truly disturbing those words were.

**"I am a lucky woman that you think so much of me."**

**"I'm not kidding, either."**

**Rem replied with a little smile, but Subaru had answered with his true and sincere feelings.**

**"I absolutely must not die, then."**

**"Darn right. I won't let you die, even if it kills me."**

Rem looked at the boy sternly with disappointed glints in her eyes.

**Subaru drew his face to hers, and their foreheads touched as they looked at each other from so very close.**

**Rem gazed adoringly at Subaru's gesture, and it was hard for Subaru to just stay there with her close enough that their breaths touched. Naturally, his gaze was drawn in by her pink lips, and he felt his heartbeat just a little faster—**

**"** **—Could you two wrap it up already,** _**meow** _ **?** **"**

**Ferris, looking exasperated from having watched from a distance as the two flirted, butted in to break things up at the most important juncture. Apparently, he'd been watching the whole time.**

"Ye'r a dumbass man!" Garfiel pointed at Felix furiously.

Otto slammed his hat down and smacked his fists together while pursing his lips at the catboy.

Felix himself hummed softly and glanced smugly at the boys.

He's smug look turned horrified as soon as he saw the pissed looking Julius glaring at him.

"You've taken what could've been an amazing moment for Rem-sama and stomped on it for some sick and twisted pleasure you have against heartwarming scenes!"

"Are you seriously mad because you didn't get to see Rem-chan kissing Subaru?" Felix asked in a frightened voice.

"You leave him be! He's a hero!"

Felix looked behind him gratefully… but then turned horrified as soon as he recognized his savor's demonic face.

Ram stood against the greatest knight to defend Felix for stopping Rem's kiss.

Holy shit.

**Subaru was sure he'd done it on purpose.**

**Scene change…**

**As everyone began treating their wounds and sitting the injured in the carriages, the lone boy stood atop a hill watching the sunrise.**

**He turned to find the armored duchess and the leader of the army herself walking towards him.**

**"Somehow or other… I'm glad you're safe, too, Crusch-san."**

**"I am, yes." The lady looked down saddened."But our losses are not few. With the White Whale defeated, those who have vanished will not return."**

**"I think you did great, Crusch-san." Subaru smirked. "Your popularity should shoot through the-"**

**oh shit.**

**"Wait, did I just give you a boost in the royal selection that I shouldn't have?!" Subaru held his head in his hands.**

"He only thinks about that now?" Anastasia snorts mockingly.

"We can't blame him, he was too focused on keeping everyone alive to think about the politics." Felt argued sternly.

**Crusch smiled with amusement. "That's quite a gloomy look on your face. You don't look like the hero who brought down the White Whale."**

**"The first thing Emilia-tan's gonna do is call me a traitor… huh? What did you call me?"**

"I wouldn't do that…" Exclaimed the half-elf.

 **"** **The hero who brought down the White Whale. I don't want to be so shameless as to claim your achievements for my own.** **"** **Crusch smiled sincerely** **at the boy.**

**"No, I really didn't do anything… " The boy shook his head in denial but the lady kept her smile true.**

**Subaru let his arms fall and sighed.**

**"It sounds like your opinion of me has improved a lot. I'm surprised."**

"More than that, and it's well deserved." The duchess smiled warmly at the beaten up looking boy beside her. She also squeezed his hand tighter just to punish him for his low self-worth.

"We really need to help him with this low self-esteem." Otto said uneasily as he frowned along with the rest of the boys.

**"There's no reason to be modest. In truth, I'd love to welcome you into my household and reward your accomplishments."**

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Ricardo and Al both howled while pointing at the screen.

"He got anoth'r one! Otto! Cap'n got 'nother one!" Garfiel shook his brother while Otto just remained emotionless as a single tear fell from his eye.

"I didn't mean anything inappropriate." The noble lady sternly pouted as everyone around her either shouted in outrage for trying to take away Subaru (Rem, Beatrice, Petra, and Felt.) or laughing at how clearly she was falling for him. (The boy squad, Reinhard, Felix, Anastasia, and Frederica.)

Emilia just hugged Subaru's arm tightly and stared coldly at the duchess.

"You're not taking away my Subaru." The half-elf whispered while glaring at how the two of them looked at the screen.

She absolutely hated how good Subaru and Crusch looked together.

**"Please don't ask that of me! It's not really about loyalty or allegiance, but my faith already lies exactly where it should."**

**Subaru stared at Crusch with determination and confidence.**

**"I'm going to make Emilia the ruler. Not for anyone's sake. It's just what I want to do** **"**

Emilia's eyes softened at hearing this. Crusch smirked at the half-elf.

"Natsuki-sama's love really flows strongly for you." The duchess commented making the half-elf princess smile warmly at her.

"Thank you for understanding, Crusch-sama." Emilia smiled gratefully at the lady… but kept her hold on her knight tight.

Crusch also smiled warmly at the princess… and leaned a little closer on his shoulder.

**Crusch's smiled turned soft and disappointed.**

**"I was already aware of that, but it still stings a bit."**

**"Honestly, I think you're an amazing person. If I'd been on my own, I'm pretty sure I would've accepted your offer." Subaru smiled sheepishly.**

"I wonder what it would've been like… To have Subaru-kun in our camp." Felix seemed to like the idea of having the black-haired young man.

"I would've loved to have him with us, but his heart is already set on a lady." Crusch sternly commented.

"Maybe even two ladies now." Frederica snorted and teased remembering how much he confessed to Rem.

The blue-haired maid blushed deep red and hugged the boy tightly.

Emilia frowned a bit at the thought of Subaru being in another's camp.

**"I'll be counting on you to uphold the alliance. Even if we end up as enemies, I believe we can get along until then."**

**"Natsuki Subaru, allow me to correct one idea you have. Even if we do find ourselves in conflict one day, I will remain friendly toward you. Even if the day comes that we must settle things, I will not forget the debt I have incurred to you this day. Therefore, even if we do become enemies, I will respect you and show you favor until the end."**

**Subaru's bewildered expression turned to one of exasperation. "If I didn't already have a #1 and #2 in my heart, that would've been a close call."**

"You really seem more lively with the boy, Crusch-sama." Julius mused while eyeing the lady with suspicion.

Emilia and Rem looked at the lady in shock.

Crusch just continued to glance at the screen and ignored the looks she was getting.

**"I haven't gone so far as to think of you the way a woman might. I don't deny there were occasions where my heartstrings felt a pull, but my heart lies at the end of my dream." Crusch smiled and extended her arm to the boy.**

**He smiled wide and shook her hand firmly.**

**The two remained standing beneath the sunrise, smiling at one another.**

"Subaru-sama is truly an honorable man." Crusch softly spoke as she thought of everything this boy had gone through from the start of his life in their world.

"Any girl would be lucky to have him…"

Emilia and Rem looked at the lady with wide eyes and slacked-jaws.

"Crusch-sama… Do you…" Emilia looked down a bit with rose-tinted cheeks but keeping her hold on the boy close as she stared at the lady before her. "… Do l-like Subaru…"

The lady simply smiled at Emilia warmly and answered with confidence.

"Don't worry, Emilia-sama, I would never be so shameless as to try and take him away from you." Anastasia narrowed her eyes at the noblewoman.

"I do admit that I have some warm affections for the young knight." Crusch admitted softly so that only Emilia and Rem could hear her. Also, Beatrice was there glaring at all three of these girls with disgust written on her face.

"Get off my contractor all of you, I suppose!"

But she was ignored as Emilia and Rem stared at Crusch with disbelief.

The duchess looked unfazed as she continued to watch the screen.

**"Now… I'll be leaving to take our wounded and the White Whale's carcass to the capital, but it would seem you still have a duty to attend to. "**

**"Yeah. It may sound rude, but in a sense, that's what this whale hunt was really about."**

**"Subjugating the White Whale was secondary? Intriguing." Crusch smiled knowingly. "Do you need assistance?"**

**"I do." Subaru looked at the carts of wounded and injured men.**

"Of course he does." Frederica winced along with Ram as they remembered what had happened to the people of the village.

"Make no mistake that I'd have gone along with Subaru-sama if I knew what he was about to fight next." Crusch sternly commented while gripping his hand to refresh her frustration as she remembered his painful loops.

**"But… Frankly, I didn't think it would take this kind of toll on us. On top of that-"**

**"In that case, why not make use of this old man?"**

**Subaru looked up to find Wilhelm stepping toward them and kneeling before the boy.**

**"Natsuki Subaru-dono." Wilhelm looked up at the young man with a peaceful smile. "With this subjugation, it was because of you that I was able to carry out my reason for living all this time. I thank you…"**

**The old man bowed his head and uttered again. "I thank you. I thank you with all that I am!"**

**Subaru smiled softly at the old man. "It was your own strength that made it possible, Wilhelm-san. The reason I thought to defeat the White Whale, and could fight without giving up… I don't know if it's okay to say it like this, but… Congratulations. And thank you for your service. I believe you were able to do this because you loved your wife like crazy."**

The old butler smiled softly at the boy in gratitude.

"Thank you, Subaru." Reinhard also thanked his friend warmly while understanding how much respect his grandfather held for Subaru.

Reinhard held the same amount of respect and gratitude in his heart for the boy that had finally avenged their family's tragedy.

**The old man simply looked up at the young man. "I thank you." Wilhelm stood up with a sincere smile.**

**"You should hold on to that treasured sword for a while. In the days to come, being unarmed will do you little good."**

**"Yes, my lady. Thank you."**

**Crusch smiled at Subaru. "Take Felis and half of the uninjured. They should number about twenty."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I told you, I don't want to be shameless. And that I would respect you."**

**Subaru teared up and could only bow down deeply to the lady.**

**"Thank you."**

Emilia also bowed her head to the lady. "Thank you for helping Subaru save us. For not making him suffer any more horrible deaths."

"Think nothing of it, Emilia-sama. It was Subaru that had faced a lot of hardships and done a lot of work to keep the army motivate to fight the Whale and the Witch's Cult. Had it not been for him, we couldn't have won against the three Whales." Crusch bowed intern to Emilia...both girls kept their grips on the boy's hands while smiling at one another.

**Scene change…**

**"Why?" Rem protested from the side as Felix looked at her sternly.**

**"Well, nya can't move, right? As a healing magic user, I can't let you push yourself any further. You'll stay behind-"**

**"But-!" The maid couldn't continue her protest as she suddenly fell in Subaru's lap.**

**"H-Hey, careful! Please, do as Felis says, and don't overdo it."**

**"I won't!" Rem clenched the boy's shirt and hid her face into his chest. "It hurts too much! I can't bear it! When you're in trouble, I want to be the first to reach out to you. That's all I want! So please… "**

**"In that case, you don't have to worry."**

**The maid looked up at the boy with surprise. The boy held her hand tightly as he smiled confidently at her.**

**"You've already saved me so many times. Don't you realize how much you've done for me up to this point? I want you to help me from now on, too. So leave everything to me this time."**

Rem looked down in remembrance of all the pain and suffering her hero faced until the moment she ran with him to that hill. The maid shook her head and trembled a little bit.

Behind her, her sister was shaking in rage.

**His eyes shown with hope and confidence. "Trust me, Rem. I'll find a way to take care of everything! I'm your hero. I've made up my mind to take that first step. So you don't have to worry! I managed to pull off the whale hunt. Your hero is demonically inspired right now."**

**"Subaru-kun…"**

**The young man held the crying maid close as the sun shone over them.**

**"Right!" Rem smiled while trembling. "My hero is the greatest in the world!"**

**Subaru touched his forehead with hers once again as the rainbow shown above them.**

Emilia smiled warmly at the scene… But clutched hr knight's hand tighter just to ease the slight pinch her heart gave at the sight of the two. It was heartwarming and yet infuriating to watch because of how useless and horrible she felt when she remembered how much pain and despair her knight suffered and how she couldn't even help him as Rem and Crusch had.

**Scene change…**

**Crusch is shown leading the carriages carrying the injured men and Rem as well as the head of the Whale corpse.**

"Are we going to see who was it that attacked Crusch-sama?!" Felix asked as he glared at the screen.

"I doubt we could do anything about it now, but the way things have been shown, the screen must show us the most important events relating to Subaru's life in our world." Reinhard lamented with a narrowed look.

"But at least we could see what actually happened to the other part of Crusch's army that hadn't been fighting Sloth and The cult." Anastasia commented while looking infuriated.

"Crusch-sama, before Emilia's camp arrived here, you told us that the ones who attacked you and Rem were the Archbishops of Greed and Gluttony." Reinhard inquired from his seat.

The green-haired princess nodded her head and glared intently at the screen as she remembered the way the white-haired sin completely demolished the entire battalion including the injured and wounded soldiers.

**Subaru and the rest of the army were left behind.**

**"Man, you really got all the good parts back there, y'know?" A newly healed Ricardo loudly proclaimed.**

**"Captain! Mimi, too! Mimi, too! I did super-duper good!"**

**"Didn't you almost die? Also, your brother was exhausted. How do you have so much energy?"**

**"Hetaro's just a baby. He's weak. Honestly, it's so pathetic."**

"He honestly is!" Mimi shouted while nodding in agreement.

"Don't diss on Hetaro!" Tivey shouted while dodging the stick his sister was lunging at him.

**"I didn't get much done later on in the battle with the whale, but don't you worry. My lady asked me for a favor, after all. I'll show ya what I've got in the real battle comin' up!"**

**"The real battle? What're you trying to do here?" Subaru asked suspiciously.**

**"You're takin' on the Witch's Cult, right?"**

**Subaru's eyes widened.**

**"Never underestimate the merchant information network." Ricardo moved his head to the side. "Ah, here they come."**

**Subaru looked to the side of the road.**

**Many figures of robed men were shown treading towards Subaru and the army behind him.**

**"That's half of our mercenary team."**

**"Half?"**

**"Half of 'em were sent to block the road instead of fightin' the whale."**

**"They're going to help us, too? Who's leading them?"**

**"My younger brother, Tivey!"**

**"You have another younger brother? I'm really curious to know whether he's more like you or Hetaro."**

**Subaru looked back at the mercenary team that we're now closer to him.**

**And the pettiest expression covered his face immediately as he glared at the head of the oncoming mercenary team.**

"What's wrong with him?" Otto asked with a raised brow.

**_Why is he with them?_ **

"Who?" Garf asked.

**Subaru glared hatefully at the figure of the purple-haired handsome knight.**

**Julius Euclius smiled at him from the distance.**

"That makes sense." Julius snorted and shook his head just as amused as the first time he saw him.

**Title card:**

**_A Wager That Defies Despair_ **

**_Ending Theme: Stay Alive._ **

**Episode 11 Director's Cut. End.**

**Let's rest, for now, then we watch the next one.**

"So that was the great White Whale subjugation." Otto slumped back in his seat and sighed in relief that nothing intense happened.

"Thank the Od that Subaru didn't die in this one." Everyone flinched and glared at Mimi for her brutish comment.

"I really thought that something might go he managed to actually lead it's defeat well." Priscilla smirked behind her fan, feeling excited by how cunning and ruthless he was.

Crusch frowned a bit as she let go of the boy's completely crushed hand and stood up to walk toward her room.

"Crusch-sama…"

Slowly turning and facing Emilia, Crusch hid her disappointment that she wouldn't be sitting beside the boy again. She's never felt such warmth before.

The half-elf walked towards the duchess and surprised her with a hug.

"Thank you for helping Subaru and protecting him, Crusch-sama." Emilia pulled back with a wide grateful smile.

The green-haired maiden just looked at the girl with shock. "Um, You're welcome. But Subaru-sama is the one who arranged everything and led us all to victory." Crusch looked guilty as she remembered the time she turned her back on him and abandoned him to fight on his own to save the innocent of the village just to get a favorable spot in the royal selection.

"I don't think he will hold any affections towards me anyways… After I abandoned him." Crusch sternly refuted and bowed her head in shame. It was never something to do, showing your shame to your political rival, but Emilia's soft and clear beautiful eyes eased her to soften up.

"It's okay to feel that way, Crusch-sama. We haven't been good to Subaru either." Rem suddenly walked beside Emilia and smiled at the noble lady.

Emilia nodded her head and winced a bit remembering her guilt and shame for all the wrongs she had committed towards the boy's psyche.

Rem also gripped her hands tighter in the guilt of all the pain she had caused.

"I also think he was really worried about you when we were resting at your mansion after...um … the gluttony attack." Emilia said while looking at the two girls in sympathy.

Crusch remembered the way Subaru would always turn away from her when she would speak with him at her mansion.

So sad, his head to the ground as he winced in shame and anguish as if he was… guilty to see have seen her in her amnesiac state.

"While he was worried for Rem, Felix would always check up on him from time to time, I spoke with your knight and… He told me that Subaru always questioned about how you were doing with a guilt-ridden face." Emilia felt really uncomfortable admitting this but she really didn't want Crusch to be sad.

"Subaru-kun cares about you as well." Rem smiled softly as her heart warmed at the mention of how worried her hero was when she was in a coma.

"So… He was guilty because he was blaming himself for my injury." Crusch glared sternly at the boy for a moment, clenching her hand into a fist, wishing she held his hand to punish him for his guilt and low self-worth.

"Why would he blame himself so much?" Crusch muttered, annoyed.

"I know, right! This boy is too hard on himself sometimes."

"And he always does these silly jokes so that he could distract you from asking about his health!"

"It's reeeeally annoying!"

"I do agree with that."

"And he always likes to act cool as if he needs to keep an image that impresses everyone around him."

"He doesn't see how wonderful he already is."

"I agree."

"What an idiot."

"Totally annoying."

"Silly dunderhead."

Emilia, Rem, and Crusch giggled historically as they conversed about the boy.

The girls looked at him warmly and noticed how his hands were being magically healed.

Crusch and Emilia instantly looked away while coughing nervously. Emilia was blushing hard.

**How could you?**

"..Eeep!"

Emilia meeked and his her face behind her hands.

Crusch just turned her head to the side and coughed into her fist.

**That. is. a. Fucking boy.**

Emilia blushed harder and Crusch started ashamed.

**A boy that did nothing wrong. And you act as if he was your stress ball.**

"B-B-But…"

**How the fuck are you defending yourself?!**

Emilia stomped her leg down hard and glared heatedly at the screen.

"It was so comforting!"

Crusch winced at how bad that sounded and looked down with her hat covering her shameful face.

**Comforting! Do you want to help him or abuse him to relieve your stress?!**

At Emilia's puppy downtrodden and heartbroken expression, Crusch decided to step up.

"We know that was wrong of us. But you still need to understand how much stress and frustration we would experience watching these and you also need to take into account how much strength we both have-"

**With all due respect milady, shut the fuck up.**

**He's not a toy, stop crushing his hand.**

Crusch looked offended along with Emilia so they both pouted at the screen.

"You were gonna heal him anyway."

**Stop holding his hand.**

**And Rem…**

The blue-haired maid slowly looked up at the screen with her eyes narrowed and stern.

Challenging.

**I guess you know exactly what I'm gonna say.**

The maid nodded and narrowed her eyes at the screen.

**Then?**

Rem scowled even deeper as she growled out.

"If you think that I would ever let go of my Subaru-kun, then you're one big fat dum dum!"

**Fuck the mother that held you in her wom-**

**I mean…. Sorry. But please stop crushing the boy's back. For god's sake, you are an Oni! How did this fucker gain the love of three ladies with superior strength?!**

**And why are you all a bunch of sadists?!**

"We're not sadists!" Rem scoffed in outrage.

**Whatever. Go and rest.**

The three girls huffed and walked away to their rooms.

The rest of the audience moved to do whatever they do when they rest.

The screen powered down.

**_Episode 12… Arc 3's continuation…_ **

**_On pause_ _._ **

* * *

As he ran through the scattered buildings of the city, sweating, terrified, broken.

That was the look he had on his scarred face as he ran like a scared rabbit.

**Fuck me. Fuck me. Those girls were really rude! I just gotta give them time to rest until the next one.**

As he ran, the boy heard a loud shriek from the distance of the burning world around him.

 ***** **SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!***

**FUCK!**

The flying figure of the holy ass dragon dropped down before the boy.

**Come on man, we've been doing this for months!**

The ass dragon refused to speak cooperatively as it started firing magic ass attacks made of fire at the boy.

**You son of a bitch! Get a life!**

"You're supposed to stay in your realm!"

**Oh, so thy majesty can speak?! I thought you had some convenient despair-inducing convenient 'amnesia'.**

The holy dragon of the curve behind roared as his voice boomed across the city.

"Why are you still dissing me for it?!"

**Because it's bullshit!**

"Fuck off!"

**You fuck off! Stop trying to kill me!**

"I have to!"

**You don't!**

The holy behind domineer began shooting lapses of magical fire spells all over the street. The boy dodged handsomely and ran through the two twin buildings.

"You need to get back into the right timeline!"

**I won't!**

"Flugel's already removed _Her_ seal, she's been working to kill you as well."

**She helped me when you lost control over yourself last chapter. You have no friends in this fight, your gayness!**

"You should be afraid. Even if it was her or the smartass that banished you here after you built that tower for him. He won't let you get away with this."

**You weren't supposed to get involved.**

"I got involved to keep the timeline straight. Your fight with Flugel _needs_ to end. Now!"

**So you try to kill me for months while I have Flugel and _Her shadow_ against me?!**

"You did this to yourself. The rules were cle-"

The butt dragon stopped talking as the boy dodged the magic attacks from one broken tower to another burning building.

**The rules are always against me. Always burning me. Banishing me. Just to please that smug bastard that left Shaula behind.**

"That's not for you to say, these rules were put to stop you from ruining things. Flugel's abandonment of her was always tough on him."

**Fuck that! What about Guise? What about Illenor?! He burned this world when he gave _her_ the Env-**

"Enough! Don't make this hard. Let's end this here and now."

**I won't be killed for Flugel's ignorance. You can all keep kissing his ass. I won't let you burn this world for a 'perfect' future anymore.**

"Death is only the beginning for a deserter like you. It would be too easy for you."

The boy glared at the dragon with tears in his eyes.

"Remember what happened to Joseff."

 **…** **I'll kill all of you. I won't let them stop watching.**

"You're dead."

**Like I said two months ago… Come at me bitch.**

The dragon and the boy lunged at one another once again, forcing the entire platform of destroyed cars and burned parks to dissipate into thin air.

A black swirl started coming closer from a distance.

"GivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimGivehimbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackbackback"

The boy looked behind him to find the demonic figure blasting off toward him.

**_She's_ here.**

The boy prepared his legs as the half-elf shot off to kick him in the gut.

He avoided all of the black hands that she used to catch him.

He ran.

He ran.

He ran.

As the shadow of the Witch of Envy shot after him, as the Holy Dragon of the Fat Ass flew off towards them, firing off the dark cloud.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Hey there.

Sorry for the delay.

Let me tell you a story.

Once you start writing a chapter of 28 thousand words. You go to make some food and the power of the computer powers down because your battery died and can't be recharged in more.

Your battery burned out… while your document file was opened.

The file got corrupted.

28\. thousand. Words.

Gone.

Script.

Gone.

The computer stops working for some reason out other than the burned-out battery.

Then, your mother has this brilliant idea of going to a visit with family for new years without taking away your laptop.

The visit lasts for a week instead of a few days.

When you return, you start reworking the chapter with your broken computer. You get bored of rewriting the script of the episode because you've written it before.

You get bored with writing the reactions. You don't have good enough reactions. You don't have interesting reactions. You can't write.

You keep ignoring all the comments and messages you're getting for a quicker chapter and people checking up on you because you still think that you can speed through this chapter since you've already written it.

But you get bored.

You get bored.

People get worried but you no longer see the comments because they're forcing you to rush this.

Thank you all for your wonderful comments and for asking about my health. Some people even reported me to a sub for mental health aid.

Thank you.

I'm okay.

Wait for me… as I deliver…. Episode 12.

* * *

Finally, it's done.

Thank god it's done.

Whew.

Now, I can get some….

… sleep.

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

Where is my… pillow?


	14. Chapter 14: Ep 12 Director's Cut

**Chapter 14: Ep 12 Director's Cut**

* * *

"This is just the way it's always supposed to be, infact." A blonde little girl quirked with a smirk of satisfaction as she hopped her legs back and forth.

"Beatrice-chan! It's my turn!" Another little girl poutedfrom beside her.

Said spirit girl raised a brow in annoyance and turned away from the little maid pouting at her.

"I don't see why I should, I suppose. He's Betty's contractor infact." The spirit girl retorted with her voice filled with malice as she leaned back in her seat.

"You promised to share!" Petra argued heatedly as she stomped her foot in anger.

Beatrice huffed and turned away from the maid, while wiggling on the boy's lap.

The spirit girl and the little maid glared at one another, or more like pouted at one another while holding a very unconscious Subaru between them.

The two girls have been fighting over who gets to sit on the sleeping knight's lap.

Both girls were so amazed with their hero/contractor's feat and efforts to defeat the giant monster of fog. Beatrice herself was happy to finally see her contractor doing things competently and not suffering any betrayals or deaths.

It didn't help that her contractor was hogged by nearly every single girl around him, including this annoying little maid that wanted to have her time holding Betty's Subaru's hand.

But the little spirit wasn't having it. Beatrice wasn't going to waste this chance to have her contractor for herself.

"He's mine, infact!" Beatrice shouted as she hugged Subaru tightly.

Stomping her foot on the ground, Petra pouted with pursed lips. "But you had him to yourself all this time! I want to have my moment with him too!" The little girl clutched the poor boy's other hand in hers and began pulling stubbornly.

Beatrice was ready to defend her contractor from yet another loli wanting to have him to herself.

"It's bad enough that they all have him for themselves, I suppose! _I_ need my Subaru!" The little spirit girl shouted as she hugged the boy's chest even tighter.

Petra rustled the arm she had in her grasp and pulled with tears in her eyes. "I want to help him too! He's always getting hurt because of all of these girls and they still have him all to themselves! I want to be the one who doesn't hurt him!"

Beatrice suddenly stopped hugging her boy and slowly looked up at the frustrated maid. The sense of guilt and shame filled her immediately.

The little spirit girl slowly stepped off of her contractor's lap and sat down beside Petra. The maid looked at the blonde with confusion as she wiped her tears.

"I have no right to say this… but I want to help Subaru too." Beatrice muttered while looking down at her fingers. The guilt filled her as the memories of all the times she had failed the boy and led him to many deaths because of her distasteful personality.

Petra glanced at the spirit with confusion. "But… You're the one that saved him from Rem and Ram-sama when they were trying to kill Subaru. You also healed him from the meanie dog's curse." Petra smiled softly at the surprised little spirit. "You've done way more than me to help Subaru-kun."

Beatrice looked bewildered at the small maid. "B-But…" The little blonde girl sniffled a bit as her inner guilt overwhelmed her and mad eher emotionally needy for the first time since her gospel went blank and the weird new servant boy of the mansion became her contractor.

"I left him alone in the middle of the forest… Guese… Puck… I abandoned him so they both could kill him." Beatrice shed a few tears before quickly sniffling and running to hug her contractor.

"Who am I to tell you what you deserve? I don't even deserve him, infact." Beatrice sniffled into Subaru's stomach while sobbing at the playing memories of how much Subaru has suffered from both, Puck and his own low self esteem. Problem's _she,_ as his great spirit, should've protected him from.

As the great spirit lathered into her misery, she felt a small pat on her head from someone.

Feeling the pat no way as big as her contractor's, she knew that it was the maid beside her that had patted her head.

Looking up at the smiling maid with a dignified scowl, Beatrice waited for the girl to explain herself while unconsciously wiping away the tears and calming her heart.

Petra smiled softly at the blonde girl and eased her into a hug as they both sat on the floor at Subaru's legs.

"It wasn't your fault, Beako-chan. You have helped Subaru-kun so many times, you don't need to feel guilty."

Beatrice felt a little embarrassed to be in such an intimate situation without her contractor… but she did feel a little better.

She might have hugged back a little bit.

Before she knew it… Beatrice's guilt disappeared.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

If we move over in the side of the room, an awkward silence befell the area where an old man and a red-headed young knight were sitting beside each other.

"So…" The confused and nervous young man tried to cut through the tension and speak with the man that had resented him for years.

"So…" The old man also tried to break the silence that's been reminiscent of every other conversation he's had with his grandson for the last… 20 years.

Both of them stayed silent and rigid. Unable to speak or open any sort of communication, not even eye contact. They just sat with their heads down and their faces carrying expressions of shame.

Unable to speak to one another.

"You two seriously gonna stay like that?!"

Both men looked up with surprised expressions at the little blonde lady that was looking down at them with an annoyed glare.

"Felt-sama, did you need anything?" Reinhard, faithfully stood up to fulfill the blonde's wishes. He was a faithful knight that aided his lady with anything she plea-

*SMACK! *

-To which Felt scoffed with annoyance and interrupted her knight as she always did, by tactfully slamming her boot heel into his face and stomping him down to his seat.

"Don't try to get out of speaking with your grandpops by using me, Mr. Faithful knight. I order you to talk with old pops over here." Felt smirked as she saw the despair filled look on her knight's face. It seemed that even the greatest hero couldn't handle awkward conversations. She truly loved her power over him sometimes.

"Now I'mma go away and I want both of ya to speak your minds since its been an annoyance to sit near you two with all of… this!" Felt gestured with her arms extended as she exclaimed loudly.

Walking away, the blonde princess smiled in satisfaction as she felt good about helping these two. She wanted her knight to be happy. She didn't want to see him cry like that again.

"Stupid bastard Rein, I already have one dumbass I need to care about. Don't make me slap you too." Felt muttered as she thought about how similar her knight was to the boy she's been thinking about for all these viewings.

"Big bro's a really colossal moron." The infuriated blonde glanced across the empty theater and noticed an opportunity.

No one was sitting beside the boy she was thinking about.

"Hmph! I guess someone should take care of this stupid kid." Felt scoffed devilishly and hopped towards the empty seat beside Subaru, ignoring Beatrice and Petra as the two hugged one another closer to the unconscious boy.

Sitting down beside the knight she's been fawning over for the past time period since all this had started, Felt smiled giddily as she finally grasped the boy's hand and intertwined their fingers with one another.

"Hmm, this does feel kind of nice, I guess…" Felt muttered in disappointment as she noted the lack of… anything as she held Subaru's hand.

Slowly…. She squeezed.

"Oh, yeah this boy will be mine." Felt declared as she melted on the spot while crushing the boy's hand and raveling in the comfort and warmth of having this boy sitting beside her.

All of the suffering and all of the tiring self disparagement this boy had went through… Felt's heart truly weighed for him. Feeling worry and sympathy for the most brave and yet broken individuals she had ever met.

"You were so brave, man." Felt spoke softly to the boy she slightly admired. She never witnessed something so cool. "The way you dropped that Whale to save everyone including that tough old man. You've really managed to to beat the legendary Whale." The blonde girl stared at the boy with a very excited smile on her face as she finally had her moment closer to him. Felt slowly looked around and noticed how nobody was even paying attention to her.

The noble lady slowly removed the boy's sleeves and winced once the evident deeply imprinted scars all across his forearm and his wrists.

Felt's scarlet eyes teared up, her teeth gritted in anger. The candidate royal hugged the boy's arm and shed her tears quietly. Grasping his hand in hers and imagining a world where she takes him with her into her camp from the very first life. Where he would always be supported and not betrayed. Where he wouldn't have to hurt himself so he could deal with his self doubt and mental issues.

Where this amazing boy could stay with her and be the big brother she always imagined him to be.

A brother she would've protected and bossed around when she would get bored in that empty dull castle.

Felt sniffed and slowly glanced beside her to find out who was it that wrapped her body in a hug while she was doing the same to Subaru.

Petra smiled encouragingly at the fellow loli while Beatrice looked away with a look of boredom.

Both girls where hugging her.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

"Your lady is truly fierce."

Reinhard froze rigid as soon as his grandfather spoke.

"Well… Felt-sama's wisdom makes her headstrong like that." Reinhard softly spoke, afraid that he might lose this chance to speak with his grandfather in all of these years.

Wilhelm couldn't bare to look at the young man that had suffered because of his mistakes.

"I-...I wanted to talk to you."

Reinhard winced and gulped hard at his grandfather's words. The old man didn't help things by how forced and broken his tone sounded.

The Sword Saint was truly scared of a repeat from years ago.

Noticing how terrified the young man looked of his words. Of _him._ Wilhelm could only look down with his head hung down in shame.

"You… You have every right to be disgusted with me. To be angry with me. To despise me. I understand that."

Reinhard's dilated pupils remained focused on the floor as he bit his lips from the shame and guilt. Forcing himself to take the blame for how much misery he was making his grandfather go through. How much did he cause for the old man? How selfish could a monster like him be?

"You're not a monster."

" _You're a monster!_ "

"Reinhard, my wife's death was never your fault. It was never a burden that should be placed on a child's shoulders. You were never the murder I made you out to be."

" _You killed her! You killed Theresia! My love!_ "

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you, Reinhard."

" _Don't speak!_ "

"I'm… I'm the monster, Reinhard."

" _You're a monster! Not a Sword Saint!_ "

"It was always me. No child should've been blamed for something like that, and I forced you to bare it by my stupidity. I'm deeply ashamed and disgusted with who I am for what I've done to you, Grandson."

" _My wife died because of your selfishness!_ "

"Theresia… She would be proud of who you grew up to become now."

" _Never speak her name, monster!_ "

"You were never a monster. You were always what Theresia saw."

Reinhard finally had the courage to look at his grandfather.

Wilhelm bowed his head down to the floor infront of his grandson.

" _You were always her Sword Angel._ "

With that…

Reinhard instantly clutched his grandfather and hugged him as tightly as he could. For the first time, sobbing and crying into his grandfather's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The boy sobbed as he felt ashamed for making his grandfather feel in such a way.

"You were never asked to apologize for anything, Reinhard. _I'm_ the one who's sorry."

Reinhard clenched Wilhelm tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

The two men remained on the floor with something other than hatred and shame coming from both sides for the first time in decades.

Something akin to hope for their relationship.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

"That's wholesome." A helmeted knight muttered as he watched from the top row.

"Stop looking at the… weird re-connection between these filth and give me a back massage." A nasty sounding girl ordered the one armed knight as she scoffed the sight below her of the to family members that were reconciling with one another.

"Yes, princess." Al obeyed and moved to the back of her row to give his lady a good rub.

The fiery haired princess totally ignored her bitch as it pleased her and decided to think about what was shown.

It was no doubt that what she saw was surprising. Shocking. Maybe even thrilling.

"The boy's self doubt is truly taking hold now."

"What's that princess?" Al asked while working on his lady's back.

The royal queen to-be snorted and crossed her legs. "Since you're just a dumb pet, I suppose it should be explained to you."

Al nodded his head and continued working like a good boy.

"I've been watching the boy closely these past two viewings to see if I really was wrong about him being greedy and selfish."

"You wanted to see if he deserved his achievements himself and that he wasn't just leeching off the other soldiers and strong fighters around him while his ability saves him?" Al summarized while continuing to work on his master's back.

His lady hummed in delight. "That's a correct assessment of a house pet. Yes. But the way the boy keeps getting put down and picked back up is truly breaking him. I don't think he's gonna be able to be a greedy selfish attention hog after a few more deaths."

"What do you mean?" Al suddenly asked in a darkened tone.

Priscilla slowly stopped her movement and glanced at his hand. "You forgot to say princess there, Aldebaran."

Feeling a chill down his spine, the offish knight trembled and stuttered. "I-I'm so sorry Princess."

"That's okay, you'll kiss mine's boots all night when we next sleep as punishment."

Al sighed and continued to rub her back as she continued.

"That boy's madness hasn't fully gone away. I few words from a heartfelt speech could only do so much… No… That boy's 'heart' wasn't there to begin with. He's as selfish as any of these normal whores below me."

"Then why are you still interested in him, princess."

Priscilla's eyes narrowed. "Because I still can't understand how pathetic he is. He's speech about how much he hates and detests himself, about how much he was useless and not worthy of any kind of praise for his disgusting self. All of these were the words of an already completely broken and twisted dog."

"So?" Al sounded as he noticed the frustration in his lady's tone.

She pursed her lips and seemed to be lost in thought.

"If the boy was truly this broken already, then his selfish and disgusting personality would've already forced him to give up and stop trying to help these scum."

"He did try to run away from his and the other's problems reme-"

"And yet he still comes back to help them even when he knows there's noway out. He was so sure of defeat, the selfish thing would've been to run and never look back. Yet it only took him a couple of nice words from a person that killed him multiple times before for him to stand up and try to fight such impossible obstacles."

Priscilla smirked a bit when she remembered the way Subaru faced the Whale in free-fall. "And he truly did a splendid job in entertaining mineself." The lady mused bemusedly.

"So, what do you think he's fighting all of these obstacles for? If not for his selfish self and not for his 'good heart' then what?"

The fiery haired girl looked down at the sleeping boy with a critical look.

"For some reason it feels too forced. Like he's only fighting because he _thinks_ that he's the only one capable of doing it. Even if he asked for an alliance for the army, he still chooses to take part in fighting even though he's strength is not even comparable to a finger of mineself." Priscilla's eyes narrowed.

"He already thinks of himself as a weakling, dumb, buffoon that has nothing in this world…" The lady's scarlet eyes heated as she glared at the boy in remembrance to his self deprecating speech. "… He's already aware how weak and useless he is in a fight from every death he's experienced. And he's already seen what monsters and how strong the foe is up ahead."

Priscilla fanned herself and glared at the screen in annoyance as she concluded.

"… He thinks that he's only good for dying and using his disgusting ability no matter the cost to his sanity just to live up to the stupid maid's words."

Al was shocked at the dangerous revelation.

Priscilla simply sighed as she debunked the stupid 'Good heart' theory from her mind as she replaced it with her much more logical conclusion.

The boy is dying again and again just because his trauma forced him to have his mind set that he's nothing but a suicidal tragic hero, waiting to die any time his friends are in trouble.

Al simply shook his head as the more he thought about it… the more he saw flaws in his lady's theory.

"But… still."

Priscilla looked up at her knight.

"Why… would he even use his ability to such an extent to just save his friends?"

"What do you mean?" Priscilla asked her knight in confusion.

"I mean, if he truly sees himself so unworthy as to throw his life away whenever there is a wrong… then why doesn't he use it on something greater than just saving his friends? I mean… he already gave up on his life, as you said."

Priscilla snorted.

"Oh, Aldebaran. The boy is still hooked up to the lust of the half-wit. He's gonna start using his power for his greed soon we just have to watch."

"Or… He's just a good guy. A stupid one, but still… Good."

Priscilla pursed her lips as she felt little relief for her knight's words. She truly found this possibility to be thrilling and didn't want to lose good entertainment once she has the boy as a footstool in her living room.

"Shut up and bring me some tea."

"Yes, princess."

Priscilla was left to wonder why Subaru's greed and selfishness didn't force him to use his ability. Why he only accepts death once he sees some other commoner from around him die.

Truly, a strange kid.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

"And what did you think of the fight my deeeeeaar, Ram?" An eccentric man wearing clown makeup inquired of the pink-haired Oni sitting on his lap.

The maid couldn't answer without moaning loudly as the clown held her forehead with a glowing fingertip, pumping her broken horn with mana through his gate.

"… Barusu did an adequate job, I suppose."

The man smirked mischievously, "My dear, I was asking about your sister's efforts not Subaru-kuuuun's."

The maid managed a huff of annoyance, "My sister did her part splendidly as expected of her. The only problem was that her part was being issued by Barusu's plan so the success of the subjugation rested on him to think and maintain perfect coordination with the others."

"You seeeeeem to have warmed up to the boooy~" Roswaal teased while treating the maid's forehead.

Ram held an expression of disgust for a moment before contorting into one of pleasure as she was receiving the magical aid from her master.

"B-Barusu did a lot to save me and my sister…"

Roswaal's expression turned soft for a moment. "You know that I only have a future with you alive in it… "

"I know."

"I let you and Rem die." The lord whispered coldly without a hint of regret or a sign of his accent present in his tone.

"I know." Ram responded matter-of-factually.

"I let your sister die and did nothing to help."

"I know."

"Rem will fall to Gluttony after Subaru goes to fight Sloth."

Ram looked down a bit with a small scowl and a look of hatred in her eyes.

"… Yes." She simply answered.

Roswaal scoured her expression from above and removed his hand from her forehead.

Coldly, he spoke.

"I knew that she would fall, Ram. I let your sister go down for my own selfish reaso-"

"If you're looking for a reason to make me hate you and punish you for all the egregious things you've done, then I ask you to please stop."

Roswaal fell silent at his maid's authoritative toneas she stood up from his lap and glanced at him with a deadpanned look.

"You're Ram's reason to matter what happened in these events because of your following of the gospel, I believe that it was all destined to happen so I could be able to free you from it, including my sister getting forgotten."

Roswaal looked at Ram with bewilderment and surprise. "You… forgive m-"

"Don't."

The clown felt slightly hurt by the harsh tone the maid used to reflect his hopeful inclusion.

"I haven't forgiven all that you've done. This place has shown me that I couldn't ever forgive you for what you've been doing to Barusu and by extension, my sister." Ram had a hint of anger and disgust as she looked at the clown.

Roswaal remained silent and emotionless.

"But… I can't ignore how I feel about you." Ram shook her head and turned her back on her lord, her expression one of disappointment. "Whatever this goal you've enslaved yourself to accomplish was, I will help you with achieving it, master Roswaal-sama."

The clown looked at the maid with an expression of confusion.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else achieve it. The gospel is dust and I plan to make you abandon all of your scheming ways myself."

"You plan to change a murderer?" Roswaal found himself snorting in disbelief.

"Yes."

"You'd be doing a fools task."

"I know."

Roswaal found himself more agitated by the maid's nonchalant attitude.

"I've given up my humanity long before either of your parents were born. I've committed countless sins and treasonous things to everyone in the world."

"I know, and I plan to stop you myself."

The man clenched his fists in frustration at her instant refuting of his words as if they meant nothing.

"What do you know about what I've done?! I'm a monster that shouldn't be pitied or reasoned with! I only care about one person and one goal to save that person. I could careless what becomes of this world or your sister or that boy!" The clown shouted in anger and increased jubilation. His temper finally blowing for the second time since the Sanctuary fight he had with Ram and Puck. The maid's insistent loyalty to his _soul_ instead of his goal threw him senseless.

Her love for him after all she saw him do completely placing him in a state of disbelief as his world once again shattered for being proven wrong.

His assumption that the gospel was perfect in every sense until the half-elf's loyal servant proved him to be a fool.

His belief that no one will ever find him redeemable after centuries of horrible crimes against humanity to get to this one goal. Now being proven wrong as this smirking maid declared how much she loved him and how she will fight to redeem him.

To make him _good_.

That thought placed him into a frenzy of emotions that his own jaded since of self couldn't shake off with a cold smirk or a mysterious expression.

Ram watched his trembling form with a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

"Your goal can only be achieved by the efforts of this team. Your place is no longer that of a mastermined behind the scenes. Your games no longer have meaning or value since the gospel isn't with you."

Ram leaned down a bit to stare her clearly furious master in the eye.

"Everything that made you a monster is no longer present. It's my chance to save Roswaal-sama from doing any more harm to this world and to himself." Ram gave one final grin before turning her back on the lord and walked out of the room.

Before she closed the door, she briefly turned to him and snorted. "I would worry about what the rest will do to you once they find out what truly caused Barusu so much pain. They surely won't let you off freely."

Roswaal simply stared at her with no emotion. "I already know that."

"And what's your plan to deal with their anger?" Ram inquired with an amused brow.

"…" Roswaal turned away from her and sighed. "They have the right to punish me."

Ram nodded in approval. "Good. And in respect to your wishes, I won't step in to help… maybe I'll even join in."

The maid glared one final time at her employer before clicking the door shut.

The clown sat in his room, consumed by silence.

He was trying to find out why his heart felt so heavy and so trapped.

He wondered why he never felt such a feeling in all of his 400 years.

He wondered… without a gospel… he wondered.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

"Maa~n! I really missed out on a lot of cool shit, huh."

A boisterousdogman whined while stretching on his chair.

"Yes! Yes! Mimi and boss bro kicked the Whale's sorry behind!" An energetic small demihuman catgirl shouted with glee while jumping on the bed at the far side of the room.

"I can't believe that you dropped the great tree of the wanderer. Subaru's plan was reckless at best." Another small child with an eye-glass spoke out in a miffed tone.

"Hmmm, reckless? I suppose that's what made it appealing to him?"

All three demihuman mercs stopped what they were doing and looked at the fur coated princess sitting in the corner with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Boss? Ya finally with us?" Ricardo called out to the scheming lady.

"Yes, Ricardo-kun. I was just thinking about the events we've witnessed. I'm merely thankful for your safety." Anastasia smiled at her crew and rubbed her scarf softly.

"What'd ya think of the fight, boss?!Was Mimi cool?!" The energetic girl shouted at the merchant with hope for her approval plastered on the kid's face.

Anastasia giggled and patted Mimi's head affectionately. "Yes, Mimi. You were indeed very cool.I felt so scared for you!"

Mimi giggled as Anastasia tickled her.

The merchant let the small girl to run around the room and continued staring off in space.

"The boy's power truly did him wonders." She mused to herself while thinking back to the last viewing and how Subaru fought valiantly against the Whale.

The tactics, the cunning, the expert handling of every soldier. Anastasia was truly disparaged for seeing all of these things and not being able to take them as her own. "Not only does that boy hold vast knowledge that could reshape our lives like a modern Hoshin of the Wilds, he also has seriously cunning intent and an excellent nack for tactics as well."

The merchant mused to herself while increasingly caressing her fox scarf in agitation. "I _need_ to find a way to stop Crusch's plan from happening."

Ricardo and the twins looked at their boss with worried expressions.

Anastasia never looked so frustrated.

"I need to set a plan that will ensure the boy's camp follows me without leaving a chance for Crusch and her camp to rescue them from my employment." She bit her lip in frustration and thought about a way to have Subaru, willingly serve under her without seeming as the bad guy and ruining any chances of true friendship from building between them.

She really wanted to enjoy the boy's antics while they bot worked on many creations and shops filled with his distinct foreign ideas and creations.

It was official. She needed to make that dream a reality.

"After the clown is out, all players will make their move." The lady whispered softly while glaring at an invisible map that only she could see.

The map of every camp coming to 'aid' and possible capture the entire Emilia camp once they lose the Margrave as their lord.

Anastasia was far behind all of them.

"This wouldn't do." The merchant princess whispered sharply and continued to plot over the details of how she could have the advantage over this race.

The mercenaries just stared at the lady from the doorway as they stealthily escaped the room.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

In a brightly lit room, four boys were lodging around, drinking beverages provided to them by their handsome host.

They all still held on to the high of the epic subjugation they had witnessed.

One young man in particular was so excited and amazed by the historic moment that he began doing push-ups in the middle of the room while the rest of the group watched.

He gave a toothy grin while gushing gruffly. "Dida see him?! _That_ was the Cap'n I know and follow! He was almos' as amazin' as mine amazin' selfs!"

The blonde tiger demihuman exclaimed loud and proud as he remembered Subaru's badass moments against the legendary monster known as the White Whale.

Garfiel couldn't believe how awesome his captain looked. It put him to manly tears! The boy that had died and came back just to beat the crap out of the ones that killed him. It put Garfiel on a high. An empowering feeling of demanded effort, to do what he could to help just to be as awesome and as worthy of Subaru's mentor-ship.

The blonde worrier was never going to doubt his badass Cap'n again. The man looked down at the White Whale and called it disgusting.

His Cap'n was the coolest.

"I don't think you should be encouraged by such careless tactics. A knight's got to have guts but he also needs a good head on his shoulders." An elegant yellow-eyed young man offered graciously from his spot on the dresser chair.

Before Garfiel could respond, an energetic high-pitched voice spoke. "Ah, come on! Julius-kun's jealousy truly is delicious to witness, nayn! But it's not a good look on you as your friend!" The teasing voice belonged to non other than a catboy that was having too much fun smugly smirking at the greatest knight from his spot on the bed.

"Hmph!" Julius scoffed and elegantly turned away from the fellow knight. Not giving an answer to his jealousy claim.

The purple haired knight chose to look at the fourth occupant in the room, sharply gazing at the silver-haired merchant boy as he paced acroos the room and toward the excited Garfiel.

"Take this, Garfiel-san."

Garfiel gratefully took the bottle of water from Otto and drank it instantly from his place on the floor.

The merchant boy smiled at his brother and turned to sit on his own chair while they waited for the next viewing to be called.

"You seem to have corrected your misguided view."

Otto flinched, as expected, as Julius bluntly cut to his desired conversation.

"Forgive my bluntness, of course." Julius corrected himself in a not at all sorry tone as his eyes almost narrowed toward Otto's own.

"Of course." Otto growled in frustration and shame as he held his eyes to those yellow sharp ones of Julius Euuclius.

Seeing the merchant's shame and reluctance to answer, Julius took it as a chance to carry on his conversation.

"Last time I asked you. You've decided that your friendship with Natsuki was hollow and based on one sided affection from your point. That your efforts and deeds to help him would be useless and unneeded. That your friendship was simply null because you can't help Subaru no matter what since you have no idea how much pain he's endured."

"Hey man. Lay off." Garfiel growled out while stepping infront of his brother. The blonde instantly noticed how much Julius's words were effecting the merchant and he wasn't about to have another brother of his have a nervous break down.

Julius himself simply glared passed the blonde boy and to the silent Otto. Waiting for an answer.

The merchant simply stayed silent and held his head low as he lamented the knight's words.

"Do you feel the same way now?" Julius asked sternly, forcing an answer from the merchant.

"I never wanted to stop trying to help ease his pain, Julius-san." Otto finally spoke in a reminiscent tone while sheepishly smiling at the knight before him.

"I admit that I've been a bit of a hypocrite and a very lousy friend to have given up on trying to help Natsuki-san. I mean, how could I help someone that died over and over again?" The three other men looked at the merchant as he gazed upwards with a strong willed expression.

"But… I realized how wrong I was. I thought that Natsuki's experience with death made him something far away from my expertise. Someone so used to pain and horror that I couldn't help in anyway shape or form. I thought I was useless and unable to help him since I couldn't understand the pain he's been dwelling in."

Garfiel and Felix looked down and thought about the boy's words. Both of them clenched their fists tight with animalistic growls of frustration.

But then Otto continued.

"I was really stupid." The merchant admitted with a smile.

Julius looked satisfied for a moment.

"I wasn't aware of just how much my brother was damaged. I couldn't handle hearing the stuff he thought of himself. The _true_ things he says to himself every day when he looks at the mirror."

Otto softly placed his palm on his face while growling out. "I never wanted to punch someone so hard in my life."

Julius and Garfiel snorted while Felix looked bewildered for a second.

"Natsuki-san's sanity and mental condition have been damaged yes, but he's never been emotionless or dead inside. He's as broken as all of us, and he needs all the help he can get to keep himself from sinking deeper." Otto glared at the ceiling of the room as he remembered his brother's suffering and self deprecation.

"Of course I want to help him. I wouldn't be a friend if I let him swim in this darkness like this."

At the merchant's determined declaration, Julius seemed to have accepted the answer as he picked up his glass of wine.

"Cheers to that." He said simply with a small smirk and elegantly drank to the toast.

The others also picked up their preferred beverages and drank to his toast.

"It's 'lright man. We all made mistakes with Cap'n's condition." Garfiel nodded his head and patted Otto's shoulder, almost breaking it.

"At least ya didn't cry like a wuss." The tiger laughed at the merchant's red expression while the two knights watched from afar.

The catboy knight frowned a bit at the three's interactions. Wondering if he could also join in and have them as well. If he could have a say in how they could help the black haired young man that had effected so many of them.

Wondering if he could be a friend as well after all the mocking and disrespect he through towards their brother.

Felix's shame and pride put a stop from any attempts to try and talk to the three. Reserving himself to stay quiet and drink his orange juice.

He wasn't deserving of Subaru's friendship. Not until he apologizes to the boy for his nastiness towards him first.

(((((((((((((Change Cast))))))))))))))

"Thank you for attending my invite." A smooth, diplomatic tone of voice sounded out from the mouth of a certain green-haired duchess.

"That's alright Crusch-sama. We're glad to be here with you." A blue-haired maid softly relied with a smile as she drank her tea.

"Umm, I don't really get why this is so formal… Our rooms are right beside each other and we're friends so…" A nervous half-elf spoke her confusion while gazing at her cup of sprinkled water.

"I guess you have a point. Sorry about that." The duchess awkwardly chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"That's okay." The half-elf also sipped her drink.

The maid just looked at the two and stared at her tea without emotion.

This was awkward. As fuck.

Three beautiful maidens sat opposite one another on around table. All of them having one thought plaguing their minds. About how a certain black-haired young man would react to their love.

Emilia had her heart sit on helping the boy through every moment of despair and suffering caused by her weakness and uselessness to save him. She wanted to be his and him hers. To feel his love and cherish it before the time he dies and leaves her alone. To make him feel loved and force him to see how unworthy _she_ was to stand beside him. To make him stop hurting himself for her sake.

The same emotion could be transcribed in the maid's troubled heart. Rem was truly amazed with her hero's journey and more so than ever fell in love with the boy deeper than ever as she saw how much pain he went through to save everyone. Selfish and broken she was, but she wouldn't ever let her hero feel like this about himself either. Remembering the scars on his arms and learning of his nightly habits made Rem's blood boil in anger and despair. She never wants to see her love in such pain. This wonderful boy doesn't deserve such torment.

The duchess between the two was calmly thinking about her own feelings. From a political direction, her feelings would be understandable as she thought of the boy's usefulness to her goal. He's the embodiment of why the dragon has failed this country and this world. The only reason she or half of the candidates were alive today was because of the boy's constant intervention. Had he not been present, Elsa would've killed Felt in the slums. Had he not been there, Emilia would've died countless times. Had he been absent, Crusch herself would've fallen to the White Whale along with her entire army.

It was a fact. Subaru Natsuki was crucial and important to this election as any other candidate. Dare she say that whomever has him underneath their master-ship could be pronounced the winner of this election prematurely. After what she's seen of his power, she truly couldn't fault Anastasia for thinking about him as an advantage.

But… She also saw many things other than his power. She saw his weakness. His greed. His self doubt that infuriated her to no end. His amazing tactician mind. His wonderful personality when he wasn't being arrogant or acting like he was. His truly wonderful heart that keeps him fighting against all odds to save the innocent. Her heart pounded and her stood completely still when Crusch realized that the boy died over and over again just to save one village while the holy dragon ignored it and kept sleeping beyond a waterfall.

He was useless in a fight. He had no skill in swordsmen-ship. He had a pathetic way of thinking about himself as someone to prove his worth even though no one asks him to. He was dumb, yet courageous. He could be a crybaby yet suffer the worst fates to help others.

He saved her and broke through destiny to save the other soldiers and villagers beyond the mist.

Crusch truly believed in being a good leader first. If she was to somehow force the boy into a marriage along with her and Emilia together to keep their camps together without having to use force then she would blame it on the politics.

She would also secretly blame it on her foolish heart for falling for him.

But her plan was made to boost her political carrier and get the throne by having one camp drop out of the race and having the most valued players of that camp contracted to serve beside her. Not under. Beside her as her partner and equals.

Having the boy she fell for as one of those partners and his true love as her other one was nothing but a bonus. Subaur would have his happy ending. Emilia would have hers. And Crusch could work with Subaru as her husband in name. Then she would work until he would be hers by heart.

It was a stupid plan. It made her chuckle. But a forced marriage could be wonderful if played right. Especially such an absurd, convoluted one such as the one she's planning for. It would've made her feel bad but she figured that having Subaru and Emilia be forced into a relationship with her as their deciding ally was better than Anastasia or Priscilla making them enslaved servants or indebted to them. She didn't think about Felt's plan to take the boy but she doubted that the little girl will make any moves to have him serving her.

It was Crusch's plan to get the throne and achieve her dream. She didn't do it for love or for pity on the poor boy that had suffered so much.

She was selfish and arrogant like that.

That's why she wanted to have Subaru.

As the three girls schemed silently, none of them noticed how calm the quiet room had become. As if their sense of love and compassion for the boy put their aura on similar wavelengths.

Rem decided to break this comfortable tension between rivals of war and friends of battle with a surprised tone.

"Looks like the others are getting ready for the viewing."

The other two ladies looked at the door way to find that most of the cast were laughing and bickering together in the theater room.

"Hmm, it seems like our conversations took a lot of time." Crusch noted with raised eyebrows.

Emilia found herself nodding. "Mhm! I really didn't feel the time passing so fast."

Rem started emptying her tea cup and placing the tray on another table. The maid spoke out towards the two rivals as they both drank their beverages in a hurry.

"So, we all agree that Subaru-kun shouldn't be used to relieve any sort of stress or tension even if the screen-sama could heal him?"

Crusch and Emilia firmly nodded their heads while blushing heavily at the embarrassing moments.

"Yes, no more of that." Crusch coughed into her fist.

"Y-Yes! Subaru's weak fragile hands won't be broken again." Emilia nodded her head firmly.

Rem's sweat dropped in exasperation. "Emilia-sama, Subaru's hand isn't weak or fragile… you have very extraordinary strength-"

"His weak and fragile hand won't be hurt again I promise." Emilia cut her off with a threatening tone in her voice and a very deep blush on her cheeks.

Rem just sighed and nodded in acceptance, not wanting to anger the clearly flustered half-elf anymore.

Crusch found herself chuckling in amusement. "I mean, no one can blame you for it. The boy did some really crazy things to fight the Whale. I can't believe that he came up with that plan on the fly and not in some other loop."

Emilia and Rem smiled with faint pride at their hero/knight being praised. "I didn't think that he would truly make use of such a thing as the scent of the Witch to trap the monster." Rem gushed softly as her amazement of how her hero used it overwhelmed her disgust with the Witch and her scent.

"Mhm! I reeeeaally wanted to hit him and then give him a hug for doing such a dangerous thing." Emilia shook her head but hid her smile at the memory of her knight saving the army below him and forcing the Whale into a trap to let Wilhelm kill it. She wouldn't ever forget how truly amazing her knight had become.

"But we can't forget how much easier it's become for him to act as bait." Crusch reminded while finishing the last of her coffee.

Emilia and Rem both looked saddened as they agreed with that notion.

"We need to help him see how wrong that is." The duchess smiled encouragingly at the two girls.

"Of course we will, Crusch-sama. Subaru-kun deserves to be happy even he doesn't choose us." Rem nodded her head in agreement with the duchess, feeling happy that she had a powerful friend in the stern lady.

Emilia stayed silent for a few moments. Looking at the floor of the room with a frowning expression on her face. The half-elf princess found herself in fear for some reason as she remembered just how many people care about Subaru. She wants him to be happy and have all the love and care he deserves… but what if she gets left in the dust? What if he forgets about her after so many people showed him enough care and attention while she only caused him so much pain.

Emilia thought about how deep he fell into despair and how much Rem had helped him to stand up against it.

She thought about how hopeless his fight was until Crusch lent him her hand and fought beside him.

How many times was he in need of her while all she did was turn her back on him because she thought it unbelievable that someone would need her help.

It wasn't a reality she wanted to acknowledge. She had felt Subaru's love and compassion toward her once before. She enjoyed it. She used it to beat the trials. She used him and his love to face her fear of the past.

And she turned her back on him when he tried to use her love to deal with his own trauma and pain. Back in the capital, instead of hearing him out and helping him through his suffering, she left him alone and forced him to start blaming himself for all the horrors and deaths he came across.

It made her tear up. It made her angry with her disgusting self for how useless she was compared to these two.

But it really forced it her to open her eyes and finally see what she's been doing wrong.

That's why….

"Crusch-sama… Rem-rin…."

The two girls stopped at the door and looked at the half-elf with confusion.

Emilia stared at the two with eyes filled with determination. Amethyst with fire in them, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"I…" The half-elf breathed deeply and confidently announced to the two.

"I want to help him as well… But I also want him to be mine too."

Rem and Crusch looked at one another then at the stern Emilia with alarm.

"I won't stop him from loving anyone he wishes too. His heart is too big for that. But I won't give up and let someone else take him and help him instead of me."

Emilia stared at the two girls before her, almost glaring.

"He's mine. I don't intend to share." The half-elf declared in an almost threatening tone.

Rem looked at the half-elf with a shocked expression, almost crushed. She wished that things wouldn't turn into a competition. Not like this. She really didn't want to lose her hero for another woman.

"Emilia-sama…" Rem tried to sound out but Emilia's stern expression didn't fall. The Oni made her own decision on the spot.

"I… want Subaru-kun's love as well. I promised to work hard to be worthy of it. And I meant it." The Oni declared while holding her own competitive stare at the silver-haired girl.

Crusch had to stop herself from bursting into hysterics as she watched the two declare things outside of their control.

The duchess smirked confidently at the other candidate in the room with her eyes lit up. "Subaru-sama's special. He deserves the best and only the best out of all of us." The lady's honey-colored eyes stared into Emilia's amethyst ones deeply. "I want to give him the best as well. As the man I fell for, he deserves that of me. And I hope to show that I'm the one for him."

Shocking Emilia and Rem, Crusch announced her entry into the competition for Subaru's heart.

"Let the best win." The duchess smirked at the two before leaving the room to join the cast in the theater.

Laughing quietly to herself, Crusch shook her head in amusement at such a dramatic display of love. She knew that all of this was unnecessary anyways. After she gets out of the theater and Roswaal is dealt with, Emilia's entire camp will be ripe for the taking. All she needed was for Anastasia to make her move and then she sweeps in like a guardian angel to take Subaru and his lady under her wing at the Karsten household.

What Crusch didn't know, was that the merchant princess was planning to overthrow her entire scheme with a scheme of her own. Anastasia smirked dutifully at the returning figure of the duchess as she sat behind her in the second row. Crusch nodded her head respectfully and challengingly at the candidate merchant before taking her seat beside the sleeping black-haired young man.

Felt glared at them both and moved away from the warmth of her big bro to sit beside her refreshed looking knight. The little blonde felt uneasy and a little pissed off at the girls around her big bro for some reason. Like they were planning things that wouldn't sit well with her or Subaru.

"Whatever, nothing matters now. After we take care of the clown guy Big sis and Big bro will be living with us." Felt mused and shook her worries away by leaning back into her seat.

Emilia and Rem silently took their seats beside and behind the sleeping boy with intense expressions on their faces.

Non of the girls touched Subaru as they all promised not to hurt him any more.

But all of this heat and intense aura was felt by a lone scared spirit girl. A blonde-loli that was sitting on the boy's lap and noticing all of these girls' changed attitude towards her contractor.

"What've you all been up to, I suppose." Beatrice growled while clutching Subaru protectively from the many hogging ladies.

Otto and Garfiel just gulped and looked at one another.

"We _need_ to do something man." The merchant whimpered in fear for his sleeping brother.

Garfiel just shook his head and stared at the pack of scheming powerful women around Subaru.

"… Cap'n's got this one." The blonde said as he turned away from the madness happening and ignored his brother's pleas.

He wasn't an idiot. He liked being alive.

Otto sighed and stared at the sight once more with worried eyes.

**Aight people! Sharp faces!**

The familiar sexy voice of the warden sounded from the screen, making the crowed of excited watchers stop what they were doing and look at the giant square with anticipation.

"Will we watch the legendary put down of the Sloth Archbishop?" Frederica giddily asked while jumping in her seat.

"I've been waiting to see that fucker die."Garfiel growled out as he remembered the disturbing man torturing Rem and Subaru.

"Indeed it is. Subaru and the heads of the campaign put forth the plan to conquer the Witch's Cult immediately after my arrival which was shown in the last viewing." Julius provided with a hint of pride in his elegant tone.

"So we won't get to see what happens with Crusch-sama?" Felix asked with a sad tone of voice.

**You will see that in time. But for now the story follows Subaru first.**

Felix nodded his head while Crusch and Rem looked firm and prepared to face what the screen will show.

"I've always wondered how it would've ended for you, Geuse." Beatrice softly mumbled as she prepared herself to see what had occurred between her contractor and her oldest friend.

A half-elf sitting beside her was also looking distraught at the bring up of dear beloved mentor's death.

"No." Emilia reminded herself. "That's not him anymore… the Father Juice that I know died because I was too weak to save him." The half-elf silently shed tears of anguish for her mentor. Wiping them away while getting ready to brave what the screen might show of him.

**Alright, I guess its ready. Gotta run now.**

**Enjoy!**

"What does he mean by that?" Anastasia asked while glaring at the ceiling of the theater.

The other's shrugged and watched the illuminating screen as it activated.

"This will be so exciting!" Felt rubbed her hands in anticipation to see her big bro win over that madman.

**Season 1 Episode 12 Director's Cut.**

**Begin.**

**The scene opens up on Subaru's shocked expression as Julius stopped his dragon infront of him.**

**"Just now joining us, Julius?Thanks for gracing us with your presence." Felix mused from beside the distraught black-haired young man.**

**"Please, you're going to ruin my reputation." The elegant knight mounted off his blue ground dragon and stood before Subaru and Felix. "But I am not the man called 'Julius'." The man smiled elegantly and glanced at the sky thoughtfully.**

**"Let's see… Perhaps I'll go by 'Juli.'" The man offered with pride, as if he came up with something legendary.**

"What?" The purple haired young-man asked in innocent confusion as all eyes in the theater turned toward him. "It was a perfectly adequate undercover name." The knight sounded defensive as everyone just glanced at him with confusion and some in pity.

Even the kindhearted Emilia looked at the knight with a sympathetic look, as if mourning an idea she had of him dying in her mind.

Which made Julius die a little on the inside at the half-elf losing respect for him over what he thought was an awesome name.

**The knight stepped closer to the people before him and spoke curtly. "Even if it is temporary, a man with the status of a knight must never lower himself to the rank of mercenary. The man you see here is not Julius Euclius, the knight," Julius gave a diligent wave of his hair as he announced suavely "But a simple wanderer called Juli."**

"Really…" Felt shook her head in pity.

Julius tried to ignore the glaring look his lady was giving him.

"You're embarrassing me, Julius-kun." Anastasia pouted while noticing the bland looks her knight was getting.

The knight looked hurt for a moment. While Felix softly giggled in his palm at the elegant knight being pitied for such a dumb name.

Otto and Garfiel just chuckled while hiding their faces so that the knight behind them won't see their pleasure at his pain.

**Subaru looked to the side with an annoyed glare.**

"Natsuki-san still hasn't forgotten that beating huh?" Otto managed to calm his laughter down and noticed Subaru's annoyed look.

"Cap'n's still a man with pride." Garfiel nodded his head and hoped to see his captain do his awesome invisible providence attack to take some revenge…. He was wondering why Subaru hasn't used that attack…..

"Subaru…." Emilia shook her head with a disappointed look on her face for her lo- knight's pettiness.

"He will make up with Juli and kick that creepy witch guy's ass." Mimi shouted in glee, wanting to see the green man in pain for everything he did.

"He will save our village and Emilia-sama." Petra childishly shouted with glee.

Julius just looked a bit disappointed by the way his relationship with Subaru started but he was willing to make his friendship with the boy work. He's respect for him grew too much.

Another knight was watching the screen with a bit of frustration and jealousy, a catboy that was biting his lip.

"If I apologize… maybe he could trust me too?" Felix thought to himself quietly as he looked at the interaction on the screen with guilt, wondering if he could have Subaru forgive him like he did Julius.

**"A proper household's code of chivalry is a real pain, huh?" Felix cheerfully jeered from his position while Subaru just looked exasperated.**

**"Bull." He growled out while looking away.**

**Julius turned to him with a friendly smile. "It seems you're doing better than expected. How are you feeling?"**

**Although the knight's question was friendly and not hostile at all, Subaru's face turned to one of offense, leading him to wave his spiked hair while holding an arrogant expression.**

**"Well, it was just some scratches! A little spit fixed them right up, pretty much! What about you? Been busy writing letters of apology for fighting so seriously with an amateur?" The nasty-eyed boy smirked dubiously at the elegant man.**

Emilia sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Why wouldn't he just use this as an opportunity to make friends with Julius? The half-elf could only watch in hope that these two set their problems aside for this one fight. She hoped to see how they truly became allies.

She wanted to know what the boy she loved so much changed in himself to accept that horrible defeat.

**Julius just looked briefly disappointed at this. "I didn't mean that. I wasn't talking about the damage to your honor but the mabeast subjugation."**

**The knight sighed and managed a smile on his face. "But I'm glad your wounds from before seem to have healed." Almost teasingly, he offered a truce through his words.**

**Subaru and Julius stood before one another in silence.**

**And then began laughing together.**

**"Ha!"**

**Until they both gave a last disgusted and clearly forced laugh.**

**_Opening_ _T_ _heme 2: Paradisus-Paradoxum_ **

"You guys hit off reeeeeally weeeell." The silent Roswaal finally spoke out in amusement.

"Man, I didn't pay enough attention back then but ya really were pissing aroun' huh." Ricardo laughed as he noticed the sheer disgust these two had against each other.

"That last laugh was filled with malice… you two are so alike in a lot of sense." Al chuckled at the thought.

Julius wondered if that should be taking as a compliment after the journey he had seen the boy go through. He decided to stay silent and watch.

"Betty's Subaru should always be proud, I suppose." Beatrice huffed at the 'damaged honor' line. She didn't care that the boy got beaten blue before noble knights. He died to save everyone and help her old friend rest from his slothful madness.

Her contractor was the best.

**The scene shows many of the soldiers and mercenaries sitting across the grassy field in a circle with one nasty-eyed young man sitting in the middle of them and speaking as loud as he can.**

**"We succeeded in taking out the White Whale thanks to all of you. But it's not over yet. I have to settle a score with the Witch's Cult guys who picked a fight with me. Once that's done, the White Whale subjugation will be complete." Subaru spoke to the troops around him while holding his fist up.**

**"The Witch's Cult is next?" A little demihuman girl asked in marvel while her twin brother played with his eye glass while staring reluctantly at Subaru.**

**"Can we trust the allegations that the White Whale and the Witch's Cult are connected?" Tivey asked not noticing the annoyed glare his sister gave him.**

**"We only came as reinforcements for the White Whale's subjugation-"**

***SMACK ***

**"What was that for?" Tivey shouted while holding his head in pain from the strike his sister gave him via her wand.**

**"If you can't believe him, then you just need to believe me!" Mimi declared while raising her wand high.**

"I apologize for my mistrust." The little demihuman boy bowed in shame.

"It's fine. Most of us here didn't believe him when he asked us." Otto said as he glared at the screen, remembering all of the times his friend was turned down or left to die by most of them.

"I think Cap'n died more times to our team than the bad guys."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock as the revelation of the shocked blonde boy sank in.

"Holy shit…"

"That's right…" Al mused while thinking.

Beatrice and Rem looked down in guilt and sadness, while Otto just kept his head down.

Ram remembered the moment the boy jumped off of the cliff to save her sister…. And possibly out of fear from her anger. She did not like how her chest was hurting for such a thought.

Anastasia and Priscilla immediately saw an opportunity to use in this knew piece of information.

"Such insolent creatures." Priscilla snorted as she saw the cracks in the boy's camp forming. She could already see the world turning in her favor once again. Soon. The boy will be beneath her sole.

Hard being a goddess.

"I wonder… would you still have your loyalty and heart serving mineself." The fiery princess mused while squeaking at the screen. Her eyes filled with curiosity and amusement. Wanting to see how hard will it be for his sanity to break once again.

He was truly fascinating to her. She never felt this curious before.

**"I'd prefer it if you believed me, though." Everybody looked at Subaru as he spoke out loudly. "I don't like to recall it, but I've run up against the Witch's Cult before. I found out then." He grimaced while closing his fists in anger.**

"He's doing his best to lead this army to save everyone…He no longer cares about revenge for how they tortured him. He just wants to keep everyone safe." Frederica looked at the screen with a shocked expression plastered on her face, unable to believe how pure this boy's soul was.

"Cap'n…" Garfiel could only look at the screen with stars in his eyes. Childish as it may seem, the black haired boy looked like a true knight and an even more awesome hero in the blonde's eyes. He was a legend come true. Someone Garfiel always wanted to help everyone that needed him. To be a shield from the pain and despair.

He never wanted to be more like Subaru than now as he led the army toward the innocent commoners who lived on the edge of the forest alone.

**Turning to the old man beside him, Felix inured. "Didn't you look into that, Old Man Wil?"**

**"I wouldn't call it definitive evidence, but the distributions of Whale appearances and Cult activities coincided in several respects." Wilhelm affirmed to the soldiers around him, making Subaru smile in gratitude.**

"It's been a common belief that the Cult and the Mabeasts operated alongside one another. There hasn't been any firm evidence of such a theory for centuries…. Until Subaru Natsuki uncovered their connection to defeat the cult." Wilhelm nodded his head as he remembered the battle after the Whale's defeat. His eyes showing a flicker of something akin to rage.

If the Whale truly operated within the cult's orders…. Then his wife was yet to avenged.

Crusch and Rem pulled a face at the memory of the two Sins that showed up after the Whale's defeat.

The duchess held a hand to touch her arm with a near hateful scowl on her face. Remembering the phantom pain of her arm being torn off in a matter of seconds.

"If the Cult holds a significant power over the great mabeasts…. Then that means… " Emilia glanced at Beatrice in horror. Alarming both Crusch and Rem as they noticed the half-elf's expression.

The blonde girl only replied with a growl as a rage-filled scowl found it's way to her adorable face.

"The Great Rabbit, I suppose." The spirit's tone sounded with hate as she thought about the cult sending over a great mabeast to her mother's tomb….Even if she was having conflicting feelings for her… It was still a sacred place that shouldn't be touched by such filthy individuals.

**"That makes it doubly credible! On that note, we're going to head for the Mathers domain. The Witch's Cult is hiding in the forest there."**

**Subaru raised his arm and pointed a finger at the sky as he explained to everyone around him.**

**"The way to defeat them is as simple as it gets. Raid them before they can read our movements and crush them!"**

**A soldier raised his hand in the air, answering when Subaru turned to him.**

**"Is there a way to keep the villagers safe?"**

**Subaru comfortably answered that question. "I asked Anastasia-san and Russell-san to talk to the merchants along the highway."**

**An image of the previous merchant march Subaru came in contact with in his previous loop played.**

**"Under the condition that Margrave Mathers buys their cargo at the asking price, they'll ask the merchants to evacuate the villagers of Arlam and the residents of Roswaal's mansion. And a messenger from Crusch-san's household is headed to the mansion with a handwritten letter. There will be chaos if we don't notify Emilia and the others about the alliance and all that."**

Emilia and Ram looked at one another and then glanced at Crusch.

The warrior women looked confused by this and turned to the other candidate staring at her.

"What is it Emilia-sama?"

"Um… I don't mean to offend you, Crusch-sama… but the letter we got from your camp….. it was blank" Emilia sounded her suspicion with guilt.

Crusch looked surprised and bewildered at this.

"That sounds like it was mistake… unless there was a spy from one of the camps." Frederica suddenly voiced her own suspicion.

"That is a serious hitch in the plan." Otto sounded in fear as he remembered what a blank letter meant. War with no attempt to negotiate.

"Um… I think I know what happened." Everyone looked at the soft speaking Rem as she raised her hand with her lip trembling a bit.

"What is it sissy? What do you of the letter? Barusu said it was his fault but I doubt he was that stupid….even if he usually is even more of a dumbass." Ram demanded with her signature abuse of the boy's name, making a few ladies in the room glare at her.

"He made us carry signs that he said would fix the problem of the blank letter… " Ricardo looked up with wide eyes. Noticing how Wilhelm, Julius and Felix all turned frigid and alarmed.

"How did he know about the letter being blank?" Ricardo asked softly, voicing what all the knights where thinking.

"I… wrote the letter detailing Subaru-kun's plan to Roswaal-sama's and Emilia-sama's graces so that everything can be perfect for my hero…"

Emilia and Beatrice took only a few seconds to register. Before widening their eyes in realization.

"What happened then? Why was the letter blank?" Ram asked heatedly as she felt a bad feeling from this.

"She was erased by Gluttony." Crusch immediately uttered with an alarmed expression.

Ram winced immediately and looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Since you wrote the letter and fought Gluttony before Subaru could reach the Alarm grounds, your existence being erased must've blanked your writing on the paper." Beatrice concluded with a soft hint of pity in her tone

Rem looked horrified at the inclination that her stupid sacrifice made things even harder for Subaru.

"But Natsuki-san made it right though. He saved the village just fine."

Ram's eyes widened.

"That's what we've been thinking about…. He already knew about the letter being blank." Julius pointed out to those who weren't fighting with Subaru in the battle.

"How could big bro know about the letter… being… blank." Felt slowly stopped talking as her face turned chalk white from the realization. The blonde girl slowly turned away from the group and stared at the screen with her face set in a pleading tear-filled look.

"Please don't this again." Otto shook his head and looked away from the cast towards the ground.

Garfiel just gritted his teeth and held his head in his palms while trembling. "Cap'n…."

Crusch and Emilia looked at one another, each girl had looks of horror and disbelief.

Slowly… softly… gently… Crusch and Emilia held each of Subaru's hands. Both ladies trembling with Emilia having tears of despair in her eyes as she remembered the how many words he of love and encouragement he gave _her_ after taking a blast to the face. She didn't even know that he might've died.

"They said that the hunt for Sloth was one of the most excellent expeditions against the Witch's Cult. No casualties." Crusch noted in a hardened tone as she held the boy's hand and softly caressed it for relief and warmth. A glare of iron hatred on her face.

"But…. The Whale hunt… it went perfectly, nyan? If he died…. " Felix was alarmed and completely bewildered.

"It muuuuust've updated once again. But to wheeeeeere?" Roswaal wondered where Subaru's spawn point has updated with a cold smile.

"He died once again." Reinhard closed his eyes and shook his head in condemnation and grief for his friends painful battles.

"Young Subaru-dono also knew of a special power Sloth had that we still haven't seen appear on the screen." The hardened stern voice of Wilhelm cut into everyone's thoughts as he glared at the ground and kept his posture rigid a look of murderous intent clear on his face as he understood that he failed to protect the boy.

"What special power, I suppose? The authority of the unseen hand is all the sloth should get from the factor. Infact." Beatrice asked sharply, afraid of what Geuse's amazing magical knowledge was used underneath the cult's banner.

The soldiers all looked at one another with wide eyes as the Wilhelm's words caught them by surprise.

"I think we should watch for know. It clearly will be solved here" Anastasia voiced out her opinion with an aggravated look on her face as every mystery fed into the conclusion everyone wanted to avoid.

"Hm, he dies once again." Priscilla softly stated with a little narrow of her eyes toward the screen while fanning herself.

Rem could only shed tears of grief for her hero dying possibly because of her mistake once again. Praying that the boy will not blame her for this…. In her heart she knew that he would never do that…. Which made the guilt intensify.

**"Sounds like we're all ready." An excited dogman announced.**

**"Yeah!" Two twins shouted from his lap.**

**"We have never enjoyed such an advantage in a battle with the Witch's Cult." Wilhelm nodded his head with some cheer in his eyes.**

"I never want an advantage like that if this is what we have to pay for it." The old man sternly refuted his screenself's words while shaking his head for the boy's pain. Remembering that he had to die and lose so many friends to get to such advantages.

**"Yeah. With Julius and his crew joining us, we don't have to worry about being outnumbered." Subaru turned to the knight with a smirk, only to find that same knight raising his hand in the air.**

**"I'd like to offer one correction. My name is Juli. Please take care to use it."**

**And as the soldiers glared tiredly at Julius, Subaru pointed at the knight with an annoyed glare on his nasty eyed face.**

**"That's just gonna be a hassle in informal settings!"**

"Do you really think that's a good name dude?" Al asked in a normal uncaring tone as he usually did.

Julius didn't grace him with a response as the knight was heavily contemplating how his friend will die like the others in the room.

**Subaru looked down and closed his eyes. A look of reminiscence showed on his face.**

**"The battle with the White Whale was so tough, I thought I'd die."**

**A soldier had some blades sitting on the grass beside him. He had a look of grief as he caressed the blades.**

**"Some of us did die.Some others vanished, never to return."**

**Everyone stared at Subaru as he bowed his head.**

**"Let's win the war without losing anyone here."**

**He raised his head and met all of the fighters around him with a confident grin.**

**"Let's all go back home alive!"**

**And as the sun shined bright over him, the soldiers howled and cheered in excitement.**

"He's moving so many hearts…. I wish I could be like you Subaru." Emilia whispered with a sad smile on her face. The tears from the realization that the boy might die where still present but her amazement at his ability to lead the others was truly overwhelming. She wanted to be a leader like Subaru is, someday. She needed to be one so that he won't be hurt again.

"An adequate job of raising moral." Crusch nodded her head in approval at the boy's speech. With a slight smirk showing how much she enjoyed seeing the boy lead her army to stop the evil murderers. Truly…. He could make a great general in the army.

"Hmm…" Crusch hummed a bit while thinking the idea over… she couldn't ignore the painful tug at her heart at the image of the boy dying on the battle-field. The duchess just caressed his hand softly while in thought.

"I thought so too." Julius voiced his agreement but kept his eyes on the screen like a hawk, looking for any difference to indicate this is another loop.

"I mean…. Wasn't the morale high enough? They beat the White Whale." Felt muttered in confusion.

"The White Whale wasn't as easy as you think. The fear was instilled in everyone's hearts and the boy's plan was the only thin' that forged a way out of that fight. When they learned that we will be facin' the Witch's Cult…. It was about to get messy." Ricardo explained while shaking his head as he remembered the looks on the soldiers' faces.

Garfiel narrowed his eyes a little after hearing this and shook his head. He would've helped. But he was too busy dancing like a fool in his cage while his Cap'n was suffering and leading everyone to safety.

"Subaru-kyun's speech were just perfect for everyone around him to hear, nyan. He was the one who made the final plan to fight the Whale so when he said he had a plan for the cult too, everyone just followed him easily, nyan!" Felix spouted with a small smile before turning and watching the screen to see if anything goes different.

The catboy gripped his fists hard and tried to pray for whatever entity out there that he could've at least helped the boy in any loop.

In any way.

Just give Felix a chance to be a friend to the man he respected and owed so much too.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru was riding Patrasche with the rest of the army catching up around him. A young man with purple-hair and sharp eyes trotted on his blue ground dragon beside Subaru.**

At this sight, the soldiers all winced at the same time with looks of astonishment and despair going all around.

"What's up with you?" Garfiel asked as soon as he noticed the many bad looks on Felix, Julius, Ricardo and Wilhelm.

Everyone in the theater looked at them with curious eyes.

"Julius-kun?" Anastasia asked expectantly of her knight.

The knight simply shook his head with a grim look on his face. "Just watch my lady…. Just watch."

The merchant princess had a look of understanding on her face. Shaking her head, Anastasia looked at the screen to continue watching… understanding the look on her knight's face… for a simple second, her eyes stared at the back of Subaru's unmoving head…. Filled with pity and emotion.

"Poor fella…." She whispered with her eyes beginning to form a glare of frustration. A boy so useful and detrimental to the country's advancement shouldn't be playing doggy for someone that only brings death and painful memories upon him.

The merchant princess was furious for Subaru's worth being devalued in such a way by his camp's incompetence at doing anything right for themselves and making this boy waste his life dying for their mistakes instead.

"He needs someone to help him." Anastasia muttered in a growl. "Someone that understands how useful he truly is." She hummed thoughtfully. Her eyes returning to look up at the screen. Her gaze thoughtful and cool.

Her fists shaking in anger.

Not at all matching what her expression was portraying.

**"You really managed to win?" The man asked while looking at the road ahead.**

**Subaru had look of pity and disgruntlement as he gazed at the man. "Huh?"**

**"The subjugation of the White Whale was a long-standing wish that the Imperial Knights were to fulfill."**

**Subaru looks surprised at the knight. Julius turned to him with an earnest look on his face.**

Julius simply watched with an expectant look on his face. Wanting to see what happened between him and his friend in this loop. Wanting to see if he had failed and let Subaru suffer death for it.

A conversation that _he_ was starting with Subaru.

This he had to see.

**"It seems I owe you my thanks."**

**Looking away, Subaru grumbled. "You don't have to force it."**

**"For putting an end to a calamity that all nations ignored for far too long, I thank you." Julius's eyes were stern and filled with unwavering gratitude.**

**Honesty.**

**Subaru's face turned to one of struggle and shame as he stuttered slowly…**

**"I'm… grateful to you, too. For coming to back us up. Even after what happened."**

"This is kind of sweet." Emilia nodded her head in approval that her idiot wasn't so pity as to refute the knight's thanks.

"I feel like you'd have been really strong friends had not been for…. How you met one another." Reinhard winced at the memory of the fight as did Julius.

"…" The knight himself stayed silent and watched with unsure eyes.

"I don't know how to feel about this… but I did do my best in _my_ time with him… I hope this me doesn't fail him." The knight said in a whispering tone with a pleading look showing on his charming face.

**Julius listened to him with patience. The images of Subaru's humiliation at the capital played over his struggling voice.**

**"About that… I was… " Subaru flailed on Patrasche in frustration. "Oh, damn it! Crap! I know, okay?! I know it now!"**

**Patrasche huffed in deadpanned annoyance at her rider.**

Many giggled softly at Subaru's behavior.

Julius just smiled softly as he would've loved to see this attitude back then. Disappointed that he hadn't had times like these with the boy for much longer.

Reinhard smiled softly at the two knights' making up. Warming as it looked he could tell that this scene weighed heavily on his friend. The fact that his long awaited reconciliation with Subaru was taken away because of Return by Death must be bothersome to Julius' heart.

Reinhard just wished that his knightly friend make the most of this scene without letting the negative inclinations weigh him down.

Reinhard wished he had such a chance with Subaru.

"He's still stubborn." Rem voiced with a small smile at the boy's antics. Happy that he could let such a big humiliation go without hateful antics that would make him a bad person.

**Subaru stopped moving around and gritted his teeth before facing Julius with an earnest look.**

**"It was my fault." Subaru said softly to his future husban-**

**"Sorry. I… I apologize."**

**Julius gave a nod of acceptance. "I apologize, as well. I can't take back my words and actions, but I apologize from the bottom of my heart for belittling you." The knight answered in earnest.**

**"I'm sorry, but… " Subaru glared at the road with a stubborn look. "I hate your guts.I feel bad for what happened, and I'm grateful you're here. But I hate your guts. I seriously hate you from the bottom of my heart! Hmph!" Subaru turned to the road with a stubborn pout on his face.**

**Julius looked surprised for a second before schooling a smile on his face and turning to steer his own dragon.**

**"That's as it should be. I'm quite certain I could never befriend you, either."**

**Subaru smiled and steered Patrasche to run forward.**

Julius looked a little disheartened for a moment but nodded his head silently in understanding. This moment was something he wished he would've experienced himself. The ability to apologize to the boy earnestly would be a godsend now but seeing this as a moment Subaru as lived through and accepted was good enough for the knight.

"You guys don't look like enemies at all though." Otto voiced out with a knowing smile to the knight while Garfiel raised a brow at the two of them.

Reinhard simply chuckled and smiled at Julius. Happy that his friend got a chance to conceal with Subaru.

He noticed how Wilhelm and Felix were looking at the screen. Which sent him into instant alarm.

The Sword Saint glanced back at the screen with a hateful itch present in his mind about something happening. He prepared himself to cover his lady's eyes incase of another…. Death.

"Oh, Subaru." Reinhard whispered in grief and sympathy for his friend's dark adventure.

**The screen focused on Subaru's confident smiling face as hope filled his eyes.**

**_All right, as I say every time, let's get this fight started._ **

**_Bring it on, Fate._ **

"He did so much to get to where he is…" Emilia couldn't help but shake her head as the memories of this arc began to play in her head. She never could've guessed that her Subaru had to undergo such a dangerous mission alone… defeating many impossible threats and dying with his sanity almost shattering for the sake of defending her and the villagers.

"He truly deserves all the praise and more." Crusch muttered as she also played the same events in her own head. Sternly but softly patting the boy on the head.

Beatrice shivered and hugged Subaru closer as the memory of her abandoning him and her brother and long lost friend killing him played in her own mind, filling her with guilt and sadness as she now understood that her contractor was even more amazing to have come back to save her.

**Screen change…**

**The scene pans across Roswaal's estate before changing to show a dark bed chamber.**

**The door opens and in walks a silver haired girl.**

**Emilia softly sits on her bed with an unreadable expression on her face as she gazed at the ground.**

**A small cat slowly emerges from her hair, smiling at his daughter. "You must be exhausted, Lia. You should rest a bit."**

**"No. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep. What about you? Aren't you tired?"**

**"I'm fine.The forest barrier is all fixed up, too. You don't have to worry about anything."**

**"Yeah." Emilia softly smiled at her floating cat father, her expression slowly turned to one of unease as she gazed at her blinded windows.**

**"But…" She softly distresses.**

"What were you doing after you left big bro in the city?"

Emilia winced a bit at the bold question coming from Felt, unable to think of such a time where she was alone without Subaru without her heart breaking.

"I-I… I wanted to keep everyone safe since we received the blank page… and I thought that a mabeast attack was going to happen again so I tried enforcing all barrier jewels." The half-elf shook her head in embarrassment at how stupid that idea was and just what her knight was dealing with without her.

"Huh? That's not a bad idea. You didn't know what the danger was." Felt nodded her head and smiled at the big sis in approval.

Emilia was confused and surprised by this acceptance of her uselessness. And by how warm her heart was for being at least understood and not brushed off.

Her expression to one of worry as she saw the next scene.

**Scene change to Subaru walking through dense forest.**

**Slowly, he ventured through the forest and jumped over fallen tree trunks.**

**He stopped suddenly, his body tense.**

**_This feels like the time I found a cockroach in the corner of a quiet room._ **

**The area around him suddenly grows darker as the sun is blocked for some reason.**

**The boy smirks smugly. "You were drawn to the smell, huh? Perfect cockroach bait." He chuckled mockingly.**

**In a second… he was surrounded by hooded figures.**

"Damn… was he acting as bait?" Al asked in surprise at the boy's bravery.

"Yes… that was his plan in our loop as well." Tivey nodded and answered in a grave voice.

Garfiel growled in fury, swearing to protect his captain better so that he won't play bait anymore.

"Why would he put himself in such a situation, I suppose?" Beatrice asked with her eyes wide and in alarm.

Rem glared hatefully at the cult members and shook her head in irritation that she couldn't be there for her hero… that she wasn't strong enough to help him or Crusch and got deleted out of the world's existence.

**"Do I really smell that bad?" Subaru mocked as he kept his grin on his face even when the many cultists huddled closer toward him from every direction.**

Emilia watched with her eyes shaking with fury and confusion. Wanting to know why her knight would put himself in such an easy position for the cult to kill him.

**"Thanks for coming to meet me. Sorry to say it when you just got here, but I'd rather discuss the details with your boss. So don't get in my way." Subaru ordered the huddled Cultists around him, not even blinking when they bowed deeply to him and vanished into thin air.**

**He sighed softly and kept looking onward. "If they'd stuck around long enough for me to order them to gather their stuff and go home, this would've been easier…"**

"What…" Reinhard whispered his confusion as he stared at the screen.

"What the hell just happened?" Felt asked in astonishment.

"Now that I think about it… they did that to him once before as well… in a previous loop." Crusch recalled grimly while staring at the screen in confusion.

"It must be the Witch's scent… they see him as a member of their disgusting cause." Rem growled out while shaking in anger at such a thought of her hero joining the cult.

"I mean… He has the witch protecting him." Ricardo couldn't help but flinch as furious blue eyes glared at him.

"How could you say such a thing?! Subaru-kun has been taunted by death and danger because of the Witch's sick pleasure. Didn't you see how she wouldn't allow him to share his pain with anyone else? She isn't protecting him!"

The dogman knew when to shut his mouth and not fight back. But something the maid said was off. Being the mischievous free spirit he was, Ricardo faced the pissed off Oni with a confused expression.

"Now messy… I think we can all agree that the boy wouldn't have survived in our world had it not been for the Witch's power. I'm not saying that we should start singing her name with our praises but we shouldn't ignore the fact that she _is_ saving the boy."

The dogman's words turned people's gears as everyone looked deep in thought, even the once angry glaring Rem softened her gaze and looked to the ground.

"But why would she help Subaru defeat the beasts she created and the cult she orders?" Emilia asked while looking quite afraid of the possibility of meeting the witch one day. Of seeing the reason for all her torment.

Of losing her love because the witch decided Subaru was boring suddenly.

Emilia held her knight's hand and leaned softly on his shoulder. Trying not to shiver in fear.

"What a position to be in… I wouldn't envy the boy for his power at all… not while everything around it is so unknown and controlled by the Witch of Envy." Anastasia mused to herself and roughly rubbed on her fox scarf.

**He continued walking into the dense forest.**

**He walked and walked.**

**Striping some bushes from before him, A giant cove opening was shown.**

**A small mountain side with a strange square hole planted on it with steps leading inside. The same cave he was freed from by Rem.**

"Hm… So that's how he knew about their hideouts." Otto nodded his head and wondered what the plan was in this loop.

Julius and Wilhelm glanced at one another as they understood that anything wrong might happen here. Subaru clearly died since this wasn't what they planned in their take down of the sloth archbishop.

**Before the shaped cave opening, stood a figure clad in black with his green head pointed to the ground so that his face can't be scene.**

**"I've been waiting for you, believer in love." The nasty voice of the man sounded as his figure bowed theatrically.**

**"I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing sloth,"**

**The man finally raised his head and showed his demented wide-eyed face.**

**"Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti! TES~"**

"Disgusting cur." Priscilla growled while waving her fan furiously.

"He's still so disturbing and inhuman!" Frederica growled in disgust at the man's corpse like face.

Petra just held on to the maid and glared at the green monster with tears in her eyes.

"I hate this guy." Felt shouted while grimacing at how weird he looked.

Ram also gritted her teeth and hatefully scowled at the man on screen, wanting nothing more than to bash his head in after what he done to her sister.

Rem could only watch with worry and despair for her hero wishing that she was present to save him from facing off against the madman.

Emilia and Beatrice tried to hold their tears in at the completely insulting sight of their dearest friend and the monster he has become.

"Juice…"

"Mother Fortuna… I'm sorry I let him become like this…" Emilia shed tears as she watched the green person through wide disbelieving eyes. How much did this gentle and caring man suffer to transform into this… corpse monster.

All while she was sleeping in ice… her friend became a mad shell of himself… serving this Witch that couldn't care less of who was hurting and why… Just wanting nothing more than to be amused with people's pain.

Geuse.

Subaru.

Her.

Envy never cared about any of them. Just how amusing breaking them can could be.

Emilia glared hatefully through her tear shedding eyes and held her beloved's hand tightly but warmly. Protective. Wanting nothing more than to protect Subaru and avenge Geuse's pain.

Even vowing it.

**"I welcome you, beloved child blessed with love! Wonderful! Wonderful!" As the madman wiggled around lewdly, Subaru slowly stepped towards him, stopping only when their were a few feet between him and the green skinned madman.**

**Subaru's calm determined expression turned into a soft smile as he waved his hand to the Cult head before him.**

**"Hey."**

**Betelgeuse seemed to have froze in the middle of a pose at the boy's strange calmness.**

**"I really appreciate the unexpected welcome. But I'm not sure I really feel this 'love' you keep bringing up." Subaru carried on talking calmly to the frozen green man.**

"I'm surprised the boy's keeping his cool after what that filthy swan has done to him." Priscilla snorted while hiding her impressed expression behind her fan.

"It's part of his plan to lure the head out." Julius said while leaning forward to see what will go wrong since there must have been a mistake made by someone on their team for Subaru to have Returned by Death.

"Learn to disguise you emotion… He took her advise after all." Otto shook his head and admired his brother's tenacity.

"Who?" Garfiel asked while keeping his demonic glare set on the green man, waiting to see what his captain will do to defeat this asshole.

"Remember what the Bowel Hunter said when she met Natsuki-san in the slums… Hide your fear… forget your anger…" Otto whispered to his blonde friend sternly.

Garfiel looked at his captain with his eyes wide. The thought that his captain would actually take that killer's words seriously made him look more shrewd and dangerous in any onlookers eyes.

It was truly scary how cooler his captain was becoming.

He might become half as cool as Garf's amazing self.

**Betelgeuse's nerves seemed to have caught up with him as his body** **mechanically** **moved from it's frozen state while he spoke calmly.**

**"It always begins suddenly. Everyone, on a certain day, realizes that they are loved. They feel the love!" Betelgeuse pulled an intense glaring expression as he held himself tightly and repeated loudly. "The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love! The love!"**

**Subaru only smiled uneasily. "Um… And what am I supposed to do now?"**

**Betelgeuse stopped his weird dancing and suddenly smiled eerily. "Ah, the generous love of the witch… "**

"My ass…" Felix muttered while glaring at the man in a disturbed yet outraged expression.

"What would he do if he knew how close Subaru has come to the Witch?" Anastasia asked while rubbing her scarf in frustration as she glared stiffly at the man on screen.

"It wouldn't be anything good." Rem shook her head at what might happen to her hero.

"Or … they place him higher in their organization." Ram suggested with a thoughtful look.

"Why is Betelgeuse waiting for Natsuki-san anyway? Is this how people get invited into the cult?" Otto asked as his gears began to turn.

Everyone watched with curiosity in their eyes.

"Information about the cult's initiation process has been sought after for centuries since their could be useful." Crusch muttered while keeping her eyes hardened at the screen.

**He turned to the boy with a wide armed pose, as if to hug him. "You wouldn't happen to be Pride, would you? Of the six Sin Archbishops, only Pride's seat remains vacant."**

Many reactions were set after that quote has been uttered.

Disgust.

Surprise.

And outright fear… from one helmeted man sitting in the room.

"Could he be the Pride bishop?" Anastasia mused loudly with a thoughtful look.

"But Archbishops are only the people leading the cult, right? Big bro isn't one of em so he can't be a bishop." Felt nodded her head with a convinced look on her face.

"Not necessarily… We've always thought the Archbishops are the ones who hold more power than the rest of the cultists." Wilhelm interrupted their thoughts with a shake of his head.

"Of course, I don't think Natsuki-dono could be a member of them… but he does have a power that's considered border on impossible… from the Witch herself as well."

Otto and Garfiel shook their heads at the man's words.

"We won't let him steer to such a path."

"Not after what we've seen 'ere."

Both boys cemented what most of the theater was thinking in regards to Subaru being an archbishop.

"But it's very interesting to know that the bishops don't operate within each other's presence. I don't think we know what happened to Pride either." Crusch voiced her thoughts while glaring at the screen with interest.

**Betelgeuse slowly dragged himself closer to Subaru. "You have received the Gospel, haven't you?"**

**"The Gospel?"**

**Betelgeuse's eyes watered as he gazed at the boy.**

**"** **My brain trembles!** **"** **The madman shouted as he retracted his arm from his robe, grabbing a book from its pocket.**

**"Presentation of the Gospel! Proof of love!"**

Roswaal and Beatrice both glared at the book hatefully… but for different reasons.

"That book…. "

"It's the Cult's heart and soul…"

Reinhard and Julius glared at the book, their since of duty kicking in to learn all they could about this interaction.

"Why does he have that?" Emilia whispered softly as she thought back to when he was still a good person and not this person… her thought only took her to a revelation of this being the fault of one person… Pandora.

Emilia was brimming with rageas she thought about the woman.

**Subaru stepped back with a disgusted look on his face as Betelgeuse started scrolling through the pages of the book with wide excited eyes and a dragging tongue that was out and slithering.**

**He suddenly stopped and slowly looked at the boy with a confused expression.**

**"Huh? There is no account of you in my Gospel."**

**Subaru gazed at the book the green man was holding.**

**_That book is the Gospel?_ **

**The Cult head slowly raised his finger and pointed at Subaru. "Then why did you appear here? Why visit here? What fortune are you here to bring me?!" Betelgeuse grew more agitated as he held his book and glared at the boy.**

**Subaru's alarmed face changed into a nervous smile as he slowly reached for his pocket.**

**"Oh! So that's the Gospel! I see, I see!" He tapped the book Betelgeuse held infront of him and reached his hand out of his jacket pocket with a smile.**

**"I understand, I understand. You should have just said so." Subaru slowly tapped his pants and began looking in his back pockets.**

**Betelgeuse watched the boy with a bewildered expression.**

**"Aw, darn it! I'm sorry!"**

"What's he doing?" Priscilla asked in boredom.

Glaring as everyone shushed her to keep quiet since they were on the edge of their seat.

**As Subaru apologized with a sheepish smile, Betelgeuse's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?" He growled out.**

**"My gospel is, well, you know…" Subaru smiled with a hand on his forehead as he proclaimed. "I used it as a coaster, and I got messy, so I threw it out."**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Everyone watched with shocked expressions.

"Is he an idiot?" Otto whispered as his nerves trembled in fear for his friend.

"He's got some plan in mind." Crusch nodded her head and smiled softly at the boy's joke.

Garfiel and Ricardo were full on Laughing on the floor at the man's face.

Al was chuckling as well.

"That's not a smart thing to do." Reinhard admonished worriedly for he was always taught about the dangers of making your opponent ang-

"Oh calm down Big bro has a plan. He wouldn't act like this if he didn't have one." Felt softly punched Reinhard's shoulder while smiling confidently, waiting to see her bro wreck the man's shit.

Emilia and Beatrice both had their eyes wide in alarm at the absurdity of Subaru's interaction before turning to worry immediately after seeing Betelgeuse's face.

Rem kept her stern glare firmly on the green man and held Subaru's shoulder protectively.

**The entire world fell silent.**

**The Archbishop could only stare at the boy with an expression of disbelief for a moment.**

**"Proof of love!" He shouted in rage.**

**"Authority of Sloth!UNSEEN HAND!"**

**Six black lean hands shot from his back towards Subaru.**

**The boy immediately jumped back from their reach, surprising the man greatly.**

**"What?!" He asked in disbelief.**

**"It's an unseen hand, right? So if I can see it, I can evade it!" Subaru said as he jumped out of the way from another attack by the hands.**

**"You can see my Unseen Hand?!" Betelgeuse shouted as a look of betrayal filled his expression.**

"Is that how he sees it?" Felt looked surprised by the difference shown between Subaru's ability to see the eyes.

"Why can Subaru see the hands then?" Petra asked with a worried expression as she watched the boy getting attacked by the magical power.

"It must be the witch's doing." Crusch answered with an agitated tone.

"Why… Why would the _she_ give Subaru such an advantage against one of her greatest worshipers?" Rem asked with a heated scowl on her face as she remembered all of Subaru's struggles.

Why hadn't the witch helped him through out all of these struggles then?

Emilia looked a little apprehensively at the sleeping boy beside her.

Something doesn't feel right.

"Why would the monster that destroyed our world help Subaru-sama this much?"

"Why indeed." Julius muttered in upset along side the old clearly worried Sword Demon.

**Subaru dodged once again with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Okay, I'm just about done buying time!"**

*** WHOOOSH!***

**"Buwaaahhhh!"**

*** CRACKKK!***

**"Huh?!" Betelgeuse could only utter as two small demihuman twins jumped beside him and shot their wind attacks over the cave's opening behind him, making the mountain cave in and collapse on the dark hide out of the cult.**

**The screen showed every cult member inside getting trapped as the mountain fell upon them.**

"So we attack much early in this one?" Tivey started counting all the differences in this timeline to make sure he could learn where the tactics had failed.

Considering the boy had died, that means something went weary with the plan. Tivey wanted to add the flaws to his mind so that his strategies are more perfected.

"They trapped the evil bad guys!" Petra cheered at the sight of the cultits getting buried alive.

"This plan wasn't that altered…" Julius muttered as he noticed how similar this plan was to the version they had done in Subaru's successful loop. "Where am I in this one?" The knight growled while glaring sharply towards the scene. Hating the feeling of him being useless as Subaru dies once again.

**"Prepare to be buried alive! Suffer as you regret all the things you've done!" Subaru triumphantly shouted at the distraught Betelgeuse.**

Garfiel smirked wide and bumped his knuckles against one another in excitement. "Wish I was 'ere!"

Emilia held a hand to her chest while softly smiling at her knight's persistence. But the sadness in her eyes could not be ignored as she mourned for the man she once held as a someone very dear.

**The madman softly whispered to himself brokenly. "How… How could this be? My fingers, so cruelly, so mercilessly, so chaotically, so arbitrarily, so artlessly, so meaninglessly… AAGRKKKKK! My brain… My brain TREEMBLEEESSSS!"**

**The man shouted in despair as his eyes were widened so far back his eyeballs began to bleed.**

**"Yikes that guy's kinda scary!" Mimi shouted as she ran away from the insane cultist.**

**"I think all the Witch's Cultists are like that."**

**With strands of his green hair ripped out from frustration stuck on his lean fingers, Betelgeuse bled as he bit on the tips of his nails so hard while bleeding from his eyes at the same time.**

The half-elf and the small spirit just watched with hung jaws and tearful eyes at Geuse's self harm.

"Tck!" Priscilla clicked her tongue in annoyance at the sight as she fanned herself.

"This is so disgusting." Frederica growled and shook her head at the sight of the man.

**"Yes, of course…. " His horrible face turned to the boy snappishly. "Fine. Fine!" He growled.**

**"I understand. Let's do this! I'm ready to do this! The time has come to learn which of us is worthy of her love! HER LOVE! YES, HER LOVE!"**

**"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but… "**

**"-OVE?!"**

**"I've got someone else lined up to take you on!" Subaru declared as a floating figure suddenly dropped from atop the mountain over Betelgeuse's head.**

Julius leaned forward with a surprised look on his face. If he was the one Subaru had dropped on Sloth…. Then he must've failed in defeating the bishop.

Eyes sharp, Julius watched with dread filling him.

**An Old Man with an intense glare suddenly dropped behind the Archbishop with his sword at the ready.**

*** SWOOOSH!***

**With one slice of Wilhelm's sword…. The man was cut in half.**

**Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti… was dead.**

"Wait…." Otto looked taken aback for a moment.

"But that's… " Felt uttered with a shocked face.

"That wasn't even a fight!" Priscilla shouted in annoyance as she wanted to see that green freak suffer.

Emilia and Beatrice breathed a sigh of relief and both leaned closer to hug Subaru a bit. Both girls suffering from intense emotion form seeing their friend killed so suddenly yet feeling relieved that he was put down to rest in peace at last.

Something didn't feel right though.

"But… how… Nyan?!" Felix looked bewildered as he tried to comprehend why this was a failed loop.

The cat boy grew more worried the more he thought about it.

"Things seem perfect now… too perfect." Frederica muttered with worry, making a certain pink haired Oni snort.

"Of course they are." Ram tried not to show any emotion as she gazed heatedly at the screen. Her eyes watchful of anything that might appease her _very_ instinctive suspicions that something is going to go wrong.

"You did a job will done, Wilhelm-dono." Crusch voiced out her compliments towards the old man serving her cause.

The old knight simply bowed his head but never removed the look of apprehensiveness from his face.

"Subaru-dono's death… It should've happened here."

"It's the possession." Julius voiced out loud with a glare sharp as his eyes. Gripping where his sword should've been as a way for comfort from this frustration.

"This Cult's ways…. Are so nasty… "

No one dared to question what the angry knight was talking about… they just watched the scene, knowing that whatever it was, it will be shown eventually.

**Scene change…**

**"I-It's over… right?" Subaru asked the catboy as he examined the torn green body.**

**"He's very much dead. The most powerful healer in the capital guarantees it." Felix assured cheerfully.**

**"I see." Subaru sighed in relief and turned to the old man that was cleaning his sword. "Wilhelm-san, I'm sorry to ask such an unreasonable favor."**

**The old man turned to the boy in confusion. "Was it unreasonable?"**

**Subaru bowed his head and explained. "Isn't cutting someone down from behind without warning the worst thing a knight can do?"**

**Wilhelm just continued cleaning his blade. "Chivalry is long dead." He stared at his blade with a reflection of his face on it.**

**"You need not concern yourself with that." Subaru could only smiled uneasily at the man before turning to the humming Felix.**

Wilhelm couldn't help but give a soft smile towards the boy's noble attitude.

"Sadly, that's what seems to be the new trend nowadays." Anastasia muttered in discomfort at some very unpleasant memories.

Those who were ever participated in a fight also nodded their heads with looks of resenment and amusement. (Al and Roswaal)

Even Priscilla nodded her head. Her fiery eyes glaring with heat as she recalled what had happened to her because of believing in such ideals.

(Read: Crimson After Glow story.)

**"Hmm… doesn't look like he's carrying anything useful."**

**Subaru knelt infront of the two twins as they both started pick pocketing the torn dead body.**

**"You mini guys are ransacking his corpse like it's the obvious thing to do…"**

**The small boy with the eyeglass through a weird fluffy pink ball he found in Betelgeuse's pocket and glared at Subaru. "I'm not mini. I'm Tivey. I think it's our right to search out the spoils of battle."**

"Don't touch something so disgusting." Ram said while shivering in disgust.

"How could he call us mini's? I thought he was cool…"

PAM!

"Ouch!"

"Don't diss on big boss bro! You're just mad cuz he doesn't talk about you that much."

"But he doesn't talk about you either, Mimi-EWOCH!"

"Hmph!"

**The boy picked up a dark covered book. "What is this?"**

**"I think that's the book Betelgeuse called the Gospel." Subaru answered not expecting the faces of everyone around him turning chalk white.**

"Huh?! I touched it?! No!"

**"Eep! This is the Gospel?!" Tivey threw it away from him and into Felix's lap, making the catboy stand up and throw it away from him into the dirt.**

**"Oh no I touched it!"**

**Subaru slowly picked up the book and scrolled through it.**

**"I can't read it…" Turning to the catboy beside him, Subaru opened the book towards the healer. "Felis, can you read this?"**

"Don't point it at me, nyan?!" Felix shouted in terror as many in the audience looked at the scene in horror.

"He's touching the gospel as if it's nothing!" Reinhard uttered in worry as the idea of his friend getting corrupted by the evil wills of the book immediately set in.

Beatrice just shook her head and looked apprehensive of this. She was disgusted by the mere fact that she had held the monster's book in her hand so lovingly… but she was also uncaring towards the book entirely since it's just a fake replica.

A clown dressed man also looked at the scene with indifference as if he was bored with the mere thought of the book itself.

**The knight could only flinch in terror and hid behind his hands. "Whao, nyo way! Don't point that thing at me! And don't do something as stupid as trying to read the gospel!"**

**"Is is that dangerous?"**

**"The Gospel is the proof that one belongs to the Witch's Cult. It's basically their sacred text." Subaru found no one to explian to him but the toughest of the four around him, Wilhelm.**

**"Sacred text?"**

**"The rumors say that one is delivered to anyone with the potential to join the cult.And once a person gets is… imagine that! They're nyow a devout member of the Witch's Cult." Felix weighed in his own explanation.**

**"How shady can you get?Well, I guess I'll take this with me.If I can decipher it, maybe I can figure out what the Witch's Cult really is." Subaru's speculation was cut off as Mimi came out of the discarded cloak of the once great Sloth.**

**"Hey, hey, we've killed the enemy here, so shouldn't we go make sure the other enemies are dead, too?"**

"That's kind of disturbing to hear from a child." Otto muttered with a shake of his head.

Garfiel just gave him an annoyed glance. Liking the personality of the little girl.

**"You know, as adorable as you look, you say some pretty disturbing things."**

Otto snorted at the coincidence while Garfiel huffed at his own thinking not being on the same wavelength as his other two friends.

At least his captain agreed about the girl being adorable tho.

**"Aw, I'm adorable? You're makin' me blush!"**

Mimi was humming to herself without a care in the world for what was happening on screen.

**"So the subordinates that Betelgeuse called 'fingers' number ten in total?" Wilhelm asked as he strutted behind Subaru.**

**"I think one of them is pinned under there." Tivey pointed to the rubble that was once a cave entrance.**

**"Ten minus one is nine!" Mimi announced excitedly.**

The old man and the greatest knight both narrowed their eyes thoughtfully for a moment. Before glancing at one another.

"The possession… "

"Spirit power… Sloth is a spirit." Julius muttered softly before glaring at the screen with a look telling of his anxiousness.

Emilia frowned deeply as she remembered that faithful day in her forest.

She was helped by one of these fingers.

She was saved by them.

And now… to have Geuse and his fingers from the cult all getting hunted for the madness instilled into him…

The pain in her heart as she mourned all of the good people of the old cult that fought to save her was only comforted by the slight rhythmic beating of the sleeping boy's heart.

The one she was leaning on while watching the death of this mentally unstable organization.

Or a faction of it at least.

A faction that used to do good.

**"Then, shall we go?" Wilhelm started walking away with a very still suspicious Subaru still glaring at the dead body of the Archbishop.**

**Subaru slowly walked away….**

**Only to return with his arms up and his eyes fiercely on the torn corpse.**

**"But they really are dead, right? They're not gonna come back the second we look away, right?" Subaru glared stubbornly at the body to see if any inch of it was moving.**

"That is an excellent assessment." Priscilla nodded her head in approval of the swan commoner. She loved to make sure her enemies were truly put down once and for all. It was a truly wonderful instinct to have in a fight.

"He's been chopped in half. I don't think he could come back to life…. I think." Otto grimaced at the sight of the dead man. Starting to feel just as agitated and paranoid as Subaru on the screen. The more he thought about it, Otto began to believe that Subaru had the right idea.

"It's best to make sur' about this." Garfiel nodded his head in agreement with his captain… And in agreement with his desire to see the green man getting more put down as well.

Reinhard stared at Julius with a nervous gaze. His friend had been staring at the screen with such heated concentration. As if the knight found something completely wrong and was waiting for something to happen.

He wished he had the ability to ask what it was that Julius was looking for with such indignity. But he was sitting far away from him and he had to stay close to his lady's side if he wanted to shield her eyes from another horrible…. Death of Natsuki Subaru.

The red-haired charming knight gritted his teeth and looked down to the floor. Guilty and anger at himself for not being there to help the young man.

A boy that had been suffering unjustified self resentment and hatred.

Just like him.

**"Oh. Fine. If you're that worried, we'll make sure." Subaru barely dodged the fire blast Mimi throw towards the body of Betelgeuse, blowing it to ash.**

The little girl snorted lightly as her twin shook his head in exasperation.

"Oi! That was good!" Garfiel pulled a thumps up towards the young girl with a glazing smirk on his face. Showing his approval of the girl's violence and style.

Mimi smiled happily while kicking her legs in the air from happiness.

Ricardo snorted at the young love blooming before him.

"Been waiting for this." The dogman muttered softly while holding his mischievous intent down as he stared at the two.

He never got to play the tough father type. But he knew he would always have the chance to scare off boys from his sweet little Mimi.

And now was the time.

He couldn't wait.

**Scene change…**

**"We crushed two fingers." Julius reported as Subaru and his gang regrouped with his.**

**"A few of the cultists were skilled, but they posed no threat. We made no errors in driving them off."**

**"I'm glad it went well for you guys, too." Subaru sighed in relief.**

**"Given your demeanor, it seems I can assume your news is good, as well?" Julius asked awaiting the good news.**

**Subaru held his fist high with a victorious grin. "Yep! We took out Betelgeuse!"**

**"And since this guy is such a worrywart, we blasted him to bits with one more kaboom after we killed him!" Mimi shouted alongside Subaru making everyone smile.**

**Ricardo even shouted in cheer for the lady.**

**A soldier from beside him smiled with relief. "So that just leaves the simple task of mopping up the remnants, huh?"**

**"We'd better hurry up and take care of 'em before my lady turns into an old granny. Oh, that was my best joke, y'know!"**

**Sadly, only Mimi was laughing at the dogman's jokes.**

Especially his lady as Ricardo has learned the hard way what Mimi's stick could cause once it was shoved into his open crotch.

The pain and agony was felt all throughout the male populace in the room as the dogman howled on the floor.

Anastasia just snorted over him and returned the wand to Mimi and sitting back down.

"My lady…." Tivey decided to shut up immediately as the calm and expressionless Anastasia glanced at him with fury.

Ricardo apologized and sat back down with a face looking like a stricken pup.

Sympathies were held for him and his pain.

Only by the males tho.

**Julius turned to Subaru and reported once more. "We rendezvous soon with the dragon-drawn carriages you arranged. Let's eliminate the remaining fingers and greet our victory together."**

**Felix turned to the boy excitedly. "Okay, Subaru-kyun, time for the bait.Put out that smell! Breath in… and out… "**

The healer winced back at some of the glares he got from the row before him.

"I wouldn't have asked to do it had I known! Nyan!"

Crusch shook her head and glanced at him. "It's fine Felis. No one would've known that Subaru-sama was contacting the enemy of humanity to get that scent."

Felix was looking at his lady with hope and happiness. Seeing her treat him with mercy and not stiffly ignoring him anymore.

He hoped she would give him a chance to correct his attitude towards Subaru in all of the previous viewings.

He hoped many in the room would forgive him for his lack of tact.

Especially the sleeping black-haired boy sitting beside his lady.

**Mimi suddenly jumped onto Subaru's back. "And out… and out… and out…"**

**"Hey, hang on! Don't be crazy!" Subaru shouted as he found himself choked to death.**

**The soldiers around him laughed while Julius smiled in amusement.**

**Subaru's outraged expression turned to one of smiling relief. He looked on at the entire army before him.**

**"So I guess… Once this is all done, we'll all go back to being friend and foe."**

"Everything seems so peaceful." Frederica whispered with a reserved tone. Not liking how things suddenly turned bright. It usually meant… that darkness was coming.

She noticed how almost all of the knights and mercenaries that were present in the theater were looking at the scene with a fond yet anguished looks.

"We would've liked to have these memories with the Boss bro…" Mimi whispered softly while holding her wand tightly.

Ricardo patted her head while frowning at the screen.

**"How confident of you to worry about what's yet to come." Julius sounded from the side with an amused smirk.**

**Subaru grinned. "Hey, sue me. It's going almost too well, so maybe I let my guard down."**

"It's nice to have such a sweet moment between previous adversaries. But does someone 'her feel the tension?"

Most of the occupants in the room nodded theirheads as the screen stopped on Subaru and Julius standing back to back with the entire world stopped.

Julius narrowed his eyes and prayed to his screen self that he was able to help the boy.

**And in a moment…**

*** WHOOOOOOSHHHHH!***

**Subaru's eyes widened in terror….Julius stood by him side by side…**

**"GET DOWN!" Subaru shouted as a dozen black long hands shot from the depths of the woods towards the soldiers.**

**Everyone obeyed his shout and dropped. Only four unfortunate soldiers and one riger where left to be caught by the hands because they weren't fast enough.**

**Julius looked at the dangling men and animal in bewilderment as to him, they were just floating while to Subaru, the hands were crushing them in the air.**

**Slowly…**

**Subaru shouted in despair. As he witnessed the five living beings squeezed and twisted inhumanly until their bodies were nothing but sacks of meat oozing blood.**

"What the fuck?!" Felt shouted in shock while everyone around her watched the scene in horror.

"How?! He was supposed to be dead!" Otto shouted with a fearful look on his face.

"Shit!" Garfiel cursed as he grew more agitated at the sight of the bodies.

"Sloth is dead, infact! Why does the unseen hand still live, I wonder?!" Beatrice asked loudly while staring at the screen with wide open eyes.

**"What is this? What's goin' on?" Ricardo shouted as he held the twins close.**

**Subaru glared heatedly and looked around in panic as the soldiers ran into the woods.**

**_The unseen hand?! Betelgeuse should be dead! So who's…_ **

**Before he could finish his thoughts, a hand black as the night caught his ankle and swept his entire form into the woods.**

**The soldiers and knights looked back in alarm to find the boy being dragged on across the ground into the darkened woods.**

**"Subaru-dono!" Wilhelm and Julius ran after him only to be intercepted by a group of hooded cultists appearing from the ground.**

**"Damn it!" Subaru shouted as he was dragged across the dirt by the ankle.**

"Subaru-kun!" Rem screamed in horror while holding her hands together in a praying motion for the boy's safety. "I should've never let him go alone!" The maid uttered her guilt as the scene played out her hero being kidnapped by the black hands.

"This is bad… " The helmeted knight beside Priscilla muttered with a shake of his head.

**The arm forced him into a secluded area, planting him against a tree.**

**He grunted and began kicking the arm to free his ankle.**

**"Ah!" A voice of a female sounded across the empty clearing of the woods.**

**"My brain… trembles…"**

**Subaru looked to his side to find a hooded person walking toward him. The cultist had the unseen black hand erupting from his back and holding Subaru to the tree.**

**"Who are you?" Subaru asked n alarm.**

**The person took her hood off to reveal a manic grinning female.**

**"Wh-Who the hell are you?Are you Betelgeuse's… "**

**"Finger, yes!" The female grinned wider as she forced two more unseen hands to wrap around Subaru's body and the tree, crushing him.**

**"Let me go…" He stuttered while trying to free himself.**

"H-Huh?! What?!" Petra shouted her confusion as her panic finally reached it's limit as she saw the cultist reaching the boy.

"A-Are the fingers able to use Sloth's powers as well?" Crusch asked in a bewildered stutter. Surprised by this turn of events.

"It's something much more disgusting." The purple-haired knight couldn't keep the hatred in his tone from showing as he glared at the screen with one thought in his head.

This Cult was truly a disgusting organization.

**The female slowly walked towards the boy with a wide smile. "I am a finger, one who reciprocates love. A faithful, diligent disciple who will carry out the Ordeal, following love's guidance!"**

"Before you ask meeeee, This kind of magic doesn't exiiiiist in any of my archiiiiives." The clown dressed man voiced out without looking away from the screen with his same bored face.

"Then…. What is this?!" Tivey shouted in bewilderment.

Garfiel glared demonically at the screen while scratching his chair handles in frustration that he couldn't free his captain from the oncoming cultist.

**As he was squeezed to death, Subaru began thinking to himself. "A copy? A replica of… the original Betelgeuse? If so, this couldn't possibly get any worse!" He struggled to speak or breath as the female crushed his body against the tree.**

**"Sniff, sniff. The love that cloaks you does not compare to that of a mere follower. It is equal to that of a Sin Archbishop! It is exceedingly displeasing, dissatisfying, disagreeable, discomforting, disproportionate, discordant! But that is the proof that are Pride!" The female grow nastier and more agitated with each word as she squeezed Subaru tightly.**

**"Don't make me keep saying it! I'm not even close to Pride! I've never even gotten a free book as a membership perk!"**

**"My! Are you being stubborn? Still, soon enough, you will quite readily… " The female suddenly grew horrified as she tried to pick something from within her cloak pocket only to find it empty.**

**"** **The Gospel…** **My love's guidance! The Gospel that allows me, though inexperienced, to reciprocate love! It is not with me now!** **"** **The female creaked her body and** **bent** **her spine into an unnatural shape.**

**"Was it you?" She asked before suddenly moving her body towards the boy's face while squeezing him harder.**

**"You?You?You?You?You?You?You?You? Did you steal it?!"**

"Subaru…." Emilia gasped as she watched with a broken expression the painful situation Subaru was forced in because of her choices.

Julius and Wilhelm were gritting their teeth in pure frustration as they wished for any of their screen selfs or any of the other knights to come rescue the boy from another mad cultist.

"Do they all act like Betelgeuse?" Ram shouted in disgust as she learned that there might be 10 more monsters who have the same power that was used to twist her sister's body.

**The female's shouts were interrupted as a small red glowing spirit appeared between Subaru and the mad lady.**

**Both of them stared at the red pud for moment.**

Julius let a breath of fresh air enter his lungs as relief washed his face.

"A spirit?" Emilia widened her eyes and instantly looked at the only spirit knight that was around Subaru at the time.

She noticed Julius' relieved expression and started to feel her heart calm down.

"He will be fine… He will be okay… " The half-elf softly sunk back to lean her head into the crook of Subaru's neck.

**"Wha…"**

**"A spirit?" The lady shouted in fear and jumped back with terror in her eyes as she gazed at the ball with hatred.**

**The red dot suddenly glowed brightly and freed Subaru from the unseen hands and made him fall to the dirt.**

**"A spirit!" The cultist started swiping her hands at the small red dot in panic.**

**"Damn it!"**

**The madwoman swiped her unseen hands all across the forest, breaking many trees and bushes.**

"Thank the power of the Od for your spirits, Julius-kun." Anastasia praised her knight with a relieved face.

Her knight only nodded his head and kept watching with a bewildered look on his face.

"How did he die then… it's hard to believe Ia would let him die…. And the monster looks really scared of her, Nyan!" The healer growled out his question at the vents playing. Confused to what was truly happening in this loop.

**Suddenly, Mimi and Tivey showed up and shot their magic against the tree Subaru was stuck on, forcing the wooden blanks to drop into a nearby pool of water and making droplets of water splash all around the mad woman.**

**"Is that all you can do?" The lady mocked while smirking at the twins, not noticing how the water was making her unseen hands visible to the twins.**

"It can be seen even without Subaru-sama's connection." Crusch noted with an excited expression for finally finding a weakness in this monster's ability that didn't require her to place the boy in danger.

**"If so… be dismayed! Disappointed! Dejected! Are you two slothful?!" The lady shouted in glee as she shot her hands towards the two small children.**

**Before the authority could reach the twins, Wilhelm's swords swiped through and cut all of the hands into pieces.**

**The old man moved in a split second, running across the water puddle and cutting the lady in half instantly.**

**Sword Demon.**

"Woah…" Otto breathed in awe at the man's ability.

Al whistled in amazement while the children cheered for the old man.

"Go Wilhelm-sama! Go!" Petra cheered away her worry and fear as she saw the evil monster being slain by the old knight.

The old butler simply bowed his head humbly. Not accepting any praise but not denying them their right to celebrate Subaru's safety either.

**As she bled, the woman had a distraught look on her face. "My life is spilling out… My blood is running dry. My diligent pulse, my life's support, is stopped. Disappeared. Ah, my brain… trembl-"**

**And the lady fell dead.**

"Good riddance!" Priscilla snorted at the mad cultist's death without remorse.

Many found themselves to be agreeing with the lady as heads nodded.

**Felix quickly came to inspect the body. "So the first Sloth we defeated was a double, and this was the real one?"**

**"No," Julius answered from the side. "This may not even be a matter of which is the real one."**

**"You mean that there may be more than one Sin Archbishop of Sloth?" Wilhelm asked.**

**"** **Either that. Or all hundred followers, including the fingers, are the Sin Archbishop of Sloth.** **"** **Julius answered with clear** **disillusionment** **in his eyes.**

"That's one scary possibility." Reinhard spoke out with coated anger over his tone. Wanting nothing more than to stop this cult from hurting any other innocents.

"An entire group of heavily influenced people with an authority of a witch… What have you done, Geuse?" Beatrice whispered heart-brokenly. Trying to figure out the reason for Geuse's sudden change.

How did he acquire the sloth factor? More so, how did he manage to replicate such a factor towards other members even when he was dead?

The small spirit was thinking in disbelief and shock while Emilia stared at the screen in horror.

She never witnessed a situation more unlucky than where Subaru was right now. Her worry increased when she learned that the entire faction could possibly have the same madness that had been instilled into her previously kind mentor as well.

The half-elf princess was practically disturbed by how similar this cultist's mannerisms were to the insane Betelgeuse that ruled this faction of the cult.

"What happened to them?" Emilia asked dryly, her expression one of anger and pain as she thought of more people like her Geuse that had been nothing short of kind and goodhearted getting forced to turn into broken shells of themselves.

It angered her greatly.

"H-How…. Why would that monster do this?!" The half-elf growled while shaking her head. The pain of what had become of her old friend and his faction compiled with her worry for the sweet brave boy trying to stop them.

"I'm so sorry Subaru." Emilia whispered while glaring at the screen in agitation and discomfort.

**As the others mulled this over in their heads, a black-haired young man weakly spoke in a tone filled with guilt and grief.**

**"I dragged you all into this." Subaru spoke through gritted teeth.**

"What an idiot, I suppose." Beatrice shook her head with sad look on her face.

Rem simply looked down in shame for not having been able to stay by his side and prevent him from sinking into such regretful thought about himself.

Emilia and Crusch simply shook their heads with closed eyes. Their disappointment at the boy's thinking clear on their expressions as they both held on to his hands fondly.

**Scene change…**

**The group tasked with saving Subaru came back from the woods to a gruesome scene of an entire clearing filled with blood from the grass to the tree trunks as well as the dirt.**

**Ten bodies were covered with blankets indicating the casualty count this finger had caused.**

"Sloth… What disgusting power… anything that has come from the witch will always be dishonorable and disgusting no matter." Julius muttered as he bowed his head in respect to those that died on screen. Just because they were from another timeline didn't mean that he wasn't grateful for their help and extremely angry for their unfair ending at the invisible hands of another Sloth… Or possibly… the same one.

The purple-haired knight gritted his teeth once more at the disgusting thought and watched with increased emotion and agitation showing all over his usually calm features.

He wanted to know _how_ Subaru will get out of this. How will the boy deal with such a problem.

"Everything is still similar to our run with him… So what had he done that was different?… more so… How did he lose in this one?"

It was the same thoughts that Julius lamented over.

They were voiced by a worried looking healer that had been sitting on the edge of his seat with his worry increasing as he thought that Subaru was going to be killed by the demon then and there.

**Subaru could only look at the scene and close his eyes, trembling in place.**

**"If I could've realized it sooner… I knew what kind of power it was, so I… " Subaru trembled in despair and held his shaking fists tightly.**

**"Subaru-dono."**

**The boy turned to the owner of the firm voice to find the Sword Demon glaring at him.**

**"I'm sure many thoughts are going through your mind right now. And I'm certain none of them are superficial. But while it may be inelegant of me, I must say this."**

**Subaru prepared himself for whatever harsh words the stern old man will deliver next.**

**"Fight!"**

**Subaru was taken aback.**

Wilhelm grinned softly and nodded his head. Happy that his on screen self actually took the time to help the boy's clearly mental anguish.

"What a lad you are, Subaru-dono." The old man shook his head with an exasperated smile. The boy truly had the same habits and attitudes of his younger self. He hoped that this boy is wise enough to not make the same mistakes he did when he was younger.

**"Even if you have regrets, even if you are remorseful, you must fight. If you have made the decision for yourself to fight, to struggle, then fight with all you have. Don't give up for one second, one moment, for one instant. Cling greedily to the victory you have within your sight. If you can still stand, if your fingers still move, if all your teeth haven't broken… stand and fight."**

**Subaru's eyes slowly lit up with determined fire to fight the tide once more as he listened to the old man's speech.**

**"You must fight." Wilhelm delivered softly and father-like while glaring into the boy's eyes with care masked with sternness.**

**"You're telling me to get stronger?" Subaru asked while looking down.**

**The Old Man simply answered. "No. I'm telling you to _be_ strong."**

**Subaru slowly lifted his face and looked at the old man with determination showing in his eyes.**

**Wilhelm smiled softly. "Ready to go?"**

**Subaru smiled confidently. "Yeah. Let's go. Lend me your wisdom and strength!"**

"He is undoubtedly stronger than anyone predicted." Anastasia snorted dryly as she remembered all the loops from before and what the boy had to go through.

Emilia softly turned to the old swordsman behind her and bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you very much for encouraging my knight to not give up, Wilhelm-sama. We owe you a great deal." The half-elf said in a tone filled with gratitude.

The humble man simply bowed his head down with grace. "It was my honor to help Subaru-dono with all I have, Emilia-sama. He's incredible heart is what gave me the chance to avenge my beloved after years of stagnation. And after what we've been shown of his struggles…. I'm more than honored to have helped such a promising young hero." The fond tone Wilhelm used never went unnoticed by the half-elf princess.

Emilia smiled softly and turned to the screen with relief flooding her heart as she saw her knight's incredible confident smile. Even through all of this pain he could still find something to keep smiling.

"Such a dummy."

**Scene change…**

**The screen shows Subaru and his army meeting up with the merchant carriage network that came to help the villagers with the evacuation.**

**"We're gonna start evacuating the mansion and the village! Don't waste a single second!" Subaru shouted as he steered Patrasche with everyone running behind him.**

"That attack by the second sloth was really damaging to his plan, huh?" Al muttered dryly while watching his brother's efforts with an annoyed shake of his head. The helmeted knight can already tell what all of this hard work will lead to.

Yet another death.

"I mean…. None of us would've expected the Cult to have such powers. You can't blame Natsuki-san for this." Otto argued back from his seat at the front.

Garf looked at the helmeted man with such a glare as he stood up protectively of his cap'n's honor.

Al just shook his head. "Calm it bors. I'm just saying that the kid has been known for his impossibly smooth take down of the sloth guy. Do you think any of that was smooth? Half of the mercenaries are now dead meat. And if the entire cult had the same unseen hands power, then the attack will not go that smooth at all."

Everyone looked shocked by this revelation from the one armed man.

"S-So… What you're saying is… No." Rem looked at Al with a disturbed expression as guilt overwhelmed her.

Emilia and Crusch swiftly gazed at the soldiers and fighters that were around the boy in the take down of the cult.

Anastasia's eyes narrowed at her subordinates analytically.

Every knight and soldier looked down with expressions of pain and sadness.

Their looks telling everyone a truth that shouldn't be real.

"By the Od…" Frederica whispered with a slack-jawed expression at the horrifying expression.

Felt simply held on to Reinhard's arm as tightly as she could as she let slip a few tears of despair. "H-How much is he going to take?!" The little blonde shouted as her love for her big bro proved strong once again.

"He looks to have died in battle… we thought he was a goner when the second sloth came at him… but… " Tivey stopped talking and shook his head in shame.

"He might die to one of the other fingers… But we can be sure that… " Felix struggled to get he last word out as he held his skirt with shaking hands. Angered by the boy's pain.

"But he surely will die."

A broken tunic voice whispered these words. Countable tears ran down the snow white cheeks as immense pain filled her chest.

Emilia softly sat down and turned to the screen again. Holding her knight's hand as tight as she can with a chalk white face as she waited…. For him to die once again. The half-elf couldn't express her pain and anger at her own incompetence. Her other self had been doing nothing but prance around in her chambers while Subaru was dying outside of her doorstep time and time again.

Suffering and baring inhuman amounts of pain and trauma.

"Subaru…" Rem whispered in utter despair as she held the edges of the chair infront of her with great strength.

"I shouldn't have left him… I shouldn't have let him go…." The maid cried her tears silently while whispering her anguished guilt for letting him go alone.

Her sister looked down with something akin to pity in her eyes.

If the boy wasn't aware that Ram received a blank… maybe it wasn't a witch cultist that killed him in the end.

"Barusu's death will be my own hands." The pink-haired girl whispered to herself while biting her lip with a disturbed look on her face.

"Let us watch what will happen for now." Crusch led the voice of authority and coldly sat down without expressing a hint of emotion to the news.

"Hm… I do agree that there's nothing to do about it now… I wish there were guards around the domain to help him at least." Anastasia cheerfully spoke her words with a very noticeable hint of accusation in her tone as she stared right into a certain bored magician clown's eyes.

Everyone were too busy agonizing the fear of the boy's death to understand what the clearly pissed off merchant princess was implying with her challenging tone.

"Myyyy you really neeeeed to calm down, Anastasia-samaaaa…. We're mourning my candidate's deaaaar knight after alllll." Roswaal had a hint of a frown on his face as he stared down the shrewd girl.

Anastasia simply glared narrowly at the man before sitting down and giving her back to him.

The merchant and the clown offered a challenge to one another. Greedy bastards.

"Betty's contractor will be dead." The small spirit girl looked heartbroken and betrayed as she watched the screen. Her shock completely overwhelmed her ability to turn and clutch her dear contractor in a hug.

Everyone was devastated. Too devastated to hear what the merchant had proclaimed against the lord of the domain where Subaru had died time and time again.

Except for one…

"…. Tck!" A fiery haired princess clicked her white teeth in disgust as she glared at the weirdly dressed person sitting in her row.

Priscilla held her fan firmly as her expression of fury was hidden behind it.

Her scarlet eyes burning through the clown with intense anger.

**Felix suddenly came up beside the nasty-eyed boy to speak. "Right now, the Witch's Cult hasn't noticed yet that the plain is wide open. We can get Emilia and the others in carriages, and get them to safety in plain sight."**

**"With Emilia-sama and the others safe, we won't have to worry about them, so we can focus on subjugating the Witch's Cult. It's not easy to fight when you know you have a weak point."**

**Subaru smirked tiredly. "You're making my ears hurt… But that's exactly right."**

**Slowly, Felix leaned into Subaru's ear, which was impressive since they were both on separate dragons.**

Crusch and Rem frowned deeply at the catboy getting closer to Subaru. They both haven't forgotten the little 'bomb' incident where the healer tried to take control over Subaru's mind without permission of his lady or anyone else.

Crusch couldn't hide her disappointment and shame at her knight's actions in one of the boy's loops. The fact that Subaru was willing to talk with Felix with a smile was a miracle in of itself.

"He's too forgiving, I suppose." Beatrice sounded what the maid and the duchess where secretly thinking in their heads with an elegant frown.

Felix heard these words and noticed how disappointed his lady looked with him on screen.

The healer clenched his dress with tears in his eyes as his shame intensified at all of his wrong doings against the boy.

And he was actually happy that he got this closer to him.

**"While I'm at it, let me say one more thing. Subaru-kyun, you should really make up with Julius soon."**

**"Soon? We already reconciled after our fight. Didn't you see?"**

**"That was just for starters, wasn't it? You're still subconsciously harboring some resentment. You can rely on Julius. Though I admit he's a but unapproachable and incomprehensible." Felix urged without leaving any room for argument.**

"Am I now?" The purple-haired knight bemusedly smiled at his friend with a glint of gratitude clear in his eyes.

Felix gave his fellow knight a small smile and a wink.

Julius noticed how much of his friend's smile lost it's cheer. He assumed that Felix was feeling down for the event to come. Which everyone dreaded to watch.

The elegant warrior looked back at the screen with unfocused eyes. Not sure what to think of this scene. A scene where him and Subaru truly made up for their really rough meeting.

And it wasn't something in his memory. He truly didn't know if he should feel angry or happy that he will see this.

Maybe him and Subaru could remember this moment and laugh about it? Hopefully.

**Subaru looked at the back of the young knight treading on his blue dragon. He hesitated and looked away from comfortableness.**

**"Go on, hurry up."**

**Subaru gritted his teeth at the stern catboy's urgency. Reluctant and dismayed, Subaru steered Patrasche to run beside Julius's dragon.**

**"Uh…" Subaru stuttered as he found it difficult to start a conversation with the knight. "So, hey, there's something I wanted to say to you… "**

**Subaru's eyes widened instantly as he noticed a blue flower petal fly across his vision.**

**Suddenly…**

**His entire world turned bluish as the petal flew away.**

**He looked around and noticed that he was now alone in the street.**

**"Huh? Ehhh?!"**

**He steered Patrasche but the dragon was unresponsive as she appeared to be frozen in time.**

"What is going?" Petra asked with a confused childish expression.

"What's happening to the world around him? Why is it blue all of a sudden?" Felt asked with a glare at the screen.

"A new threat?" Reinhard asked with surprise. Astonished that his friend had to fight through so much.

Emilia gritted her teeth nervously and looked at the screen with a disgruntled look. Handling his hand with care.

"What's more is how everyone has suddenly vanished." Crusch noted with a firm glare as she tried to recall if there was any type of attack the cult could use that had such side effects. She also held the boy's hand in her own firmly as she was lost in thought.

"Hmmm…. It seems that this is some illusion magic, I suppose." Beatrice called out with a nod as she leaned some more into her contractor's chest.

"Who could have such a powerful ability?" Otto asked the small spirit with a frown. Him and Garfiel looking at her with serious battle-ready looks to find out who could possibly hurt their friend.

The spirit snorted and crossed her small arms. "It's how Subaru managed to fix the blank letter problem so fast, I suppose. He's being attacked by one of Roswaal's cronies."

"B-But… that means… " Frederica sighed and looked up at the frozen pink-haired maid.

"Are ya serious?" Anastasia sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead.

Ram simply stared at the screen with a heavy heart. She could be the one to kill the boy.

She could've ruined her sister's efforts in saving him.

**From atop a hefty hill, A hooded figure had a glowing blue flower in their grasp while tampering with their hood as they inspected the boy.**

**Through red eyes, the pink-haired maid glared down at the confused boy while holding her blue flower.**

**Title card:**

**_A Flash Of Sloth_ **

"Sister?!" Rem looked back at the pink-haired maid in disbelief.

Emilia and Crusch also glanced back with a surprised expression. The duchess widened her eyes as she understood what had been happening in this loop.

"You were thinking that Subaru Natsuki was coming to wage war against the Emilia camp weren't you?"

Ram looked back at the duchess with an unreadable look on her face.

Crusch understood then that this boy was going to be facing a lot more problems during this battle than anticipated.

**In the frozen, bluish covered world, a distressed Subaru struggled to move off of his dragon to figure out what the hell was happening.**

**"What the hell is going on?! Is this the Witch Cult's doing?" He asked in distress and forced his frozen form to jump off of Patrasche's saddle.**

**"Hey! Anyone?Is anyone there? Answer me!" The boy shouted in distress to the empty world, finding none of his friends or allies around him. He took a small whiff of something in the air and instantly held a hand to his nose in disgust.**

**"Wh-What is that intense smell?"**

**Subaru looked around and found something that caught his attention.**

**A blue smoky trail was being emitted from a small blue flower stuck to the side of the road.**

**"Huh?" Subaru stared at the small plant with bewilderment before screaming in terror as the plant sent a huge green vine to latch on his wrist.**

**Grabbing, the flower sent another vine, wrapping around his neck and choking him.**

**He struggling Subaru could only look at his only company in this blue world besides the deadly plant. "P-Patrasche!"**

**But the dragon was frozen as a statue. Not even breathing or blinking.**

**Figuring that she was useless, Subaru turned to face the flower while trying his hardest to get out of the vines.**

**"No… A flower like this couldn't actually exist. And Patrasche wouldn't just let me die… Which means… this is an illusion. It's all make-believe!" Subaru shouted while gripping the vines with his hands as they wrapped around his body and squeezed him.**

"If this is truly illusion magic, then he should be just fine after the vision ends." Felix issued softly as he looked on at the boy's struggles with worry.

"Hmmm… I fear that that's not the caaaassee."

"What do you mean?" Anastasia quickly took the lead in staring the eccentric clown down.

Roswaal smiled and leaned on his palm as he explained to the crowed below. "That's a special spell I taaaught my dear staff to use on intruders if they found themselves to be cooooornered!"

Rienhard and Julius glared at the smirking clown heatedly while Garfiel was already standing to punch him in the face.

Roswaal smirked as he gloated to them. "Special illusion spell using elemental plant life. You die in the illusion's world… you die for real."

Eyes widened.

"R-Ram! You said that we would've talked with Subaru! I told you that it was a mistake and he wouldn't ever try to wage war on us!" Emilia shouted at the maid with a betrayed look on her face. Hurt that her pleas for the boy went ignored by the maid and now Subaru had to suffer a death unknown to all but himself.

The maid simply looked down with a shame-filled expression. "I'm sorry, Emilia-sama. I didn't intend to kill Barusu. I was only distracting the army around him so that I could pull him away from his forces and see if he truly wanted to invade my lord's domain out of spite and petty for leaving him behind."

Emilia shook her head and looked back at the screen.

"You better hope that you're telling the truth. This isn't 'you' after all." Felt glared at the maid with her scarlet eyes burning with rage. "Big bro is still dead." Many flinched at the girl's growled words as she forced them all to acknowledge the reality of the boy's upcoming death.

"This camp is truly nothing but a bunch of murders and freaks waiting to seethe rage into the world." Priscilla snorted and waved her crossed legged in amusement. "As expected of the half-wit's leadership." The princess delivered cruelly, making the entire Emilia camp flinch at all of the painful trauma each of them caused Subaru.

"I…" Emilia simply shook her head in despair and sat back down in her chair. Unable to refute the nasty lady's words as the truth in them left a clear sour taste in everyone's mouths.

"I mean… it is true." Anastasia mused softly while glancing at the sleeping boy with petty in her eyes.

"We didn't do him any charity either, Anastasia-sama." Crusch spoke dryly while trying to avoid the conflict between the half-elf and the smirking proud noble above.

The duchess needed Emilia to learn of how much Subaru had been hurt because of the flimsy way she ran her camp.

Julius simply shook his head and balled his hand into a fist while glaring at the screen in anger.

He wanted to see what Subaru had to say to him. He was really looking forward to it.

But now there was a good chance he's been killed off by Roswaal's magically capable maid for the blank letter misunderstanding.

"Damn." Ricardo cursed while ruffling the worried twins' heads as they watched in worry and frustration.

**Suddenly, The small red spirit showed up and hovered over the hostile flower. Once it descended over the plant, an inferno of bright flames covered it, turning the small flower into ash.**

"Ia for the win!" Mimi shouted and jumped on Ricardo's lap with her arms out while Frederica and Petra cheered happily.

"Hmph! I shall give that wimp of a spirit the chance to help Betty's contractor since Betty wasn't with him, I suppose." Beatrice snorted in disgruntled upset as she had to watch another lesser _kid_ save her Subaru when she couldn't even care to try.

Julius felt a little honored that this great spirit acknowledged his Ia… but also quite insulted for having her insult one of his little puds.

**"A lesser spirit? Did you come to help me?" The boy asked the diving red dot in confusion.**

**The spirit entered his jacket pocket and forced a spell on him.**

**Before he could blink, the bluish world dissipated into normal colors.**

**"Subaru!" The concerned voice of Julius sounded as the blurry colors merged to reveal the true normal state of the world around Subaru without a blue filter.**

**"It was you?" Instantly recognizing his surroundings, Subaru asked with a hint of annoyance if the knight had saved him.**

**"That spiteful tone means it's definitely you." Julius only smirked at the downed boy. "I can't imagine my subconscious creating such a realistic imitation of you."**

**The two looked around at the road behind them which had been empty once before. The road now revealed the many carriages they brought** **w** **ith them stopped on the road, their drivers completely immobilized and moaning on the dirt of the road.**

**"It's a bewitching spell.You and I are the only ones who have returned to normal. How did you make it back?" Julius asked sternly.**

**"I burned a flower in my illusion." Subaru answered bluntly.**

**"I see…Someone put a suggestion spell on the flower's scent." The knight slowly raised his fist and manifested six colored orbs above his palm.**

**"Hey, is that…"**

**"It's the glow of my little buds. I will know teach everyone how to break out of the bewitching spell. In Nes!"**

**The six bud suddenly latched on to each other and forced and explosion of color around Subaru.**

**Once the blow was dealt, Subaru and Julius found themselves standing in a distorted world filled with the terrorized voices of those bewitched around them.**

**"Hi-ho! Hi-ho!"**

**"There's nobody here!"**

**" Where am I?!"**

**"We've been strayed away… No, we've been pulled apart!"**

**"This is bad! If I don't do something..."**

**_Is his affinity too great?_ **

**Julius wondered as he watched Subaru whether around in pain, holding his hands to his head and groaning in agony.**

**_I'm sorry. Take a deep breath and endure it. I can't spare the energy to fine-tune it just for you._ **

**Julius stared sternly at the agonizing boy as the voices of their comrades filled the void around them.**

**_Bringing them back is our priority._ **

"Just how great is your knight's affinity to spirits?" Anastasia asked Emilia, who was too busy looking on with shock and worry for her knight as he cried in pain.

The small spirit girl snorted and took liberty to answer since she was the most knowledgeable about Subaru's affinity.

"Hmph! Betty's Subaru has the highest affinity for spirit arts Beatrice had ever seen, infact. Much more comfortable than any knight in your kingdom." Beatrice held her head high as everyone, especially the knights, looked at her with slack-jawed faces. "It's one of the reasons why Betty chose him infact."

Julius and Reinhard could only slump back with rigid shock as the great spirit before them gloated how powerful Subaru's spirit arts was. They couldn't help but be impressed and a little jealous with the boy.

Emilia simply registered the information for a second before looking on at the screen with fear for her knight still present in her eyes. The information about how special Subaru truly was never surprised her since she was already seeing his amazement first hand.

**Julius slowly closed his eyes to carry on his rescue of everyone around him while Subaru fell to one knee while screaming in pain.**

**The suddenly looked up as a figure rocketed towards him from the sky.**

**The figure dropped before Subaru and held his wrist to drag him away. The boy managed to get out of their grasp but the figure instantly took his collar in their hand and ran while carrying him.**

**They would've escaped with their prey, had it not been for the blade pointed at their hooded face.**

**"That will be quite enough." Wilhelm ordered the figure as he stopped them from running with the boy.**

**Ricardo and Felix surrounded the small hood as she threw the boy away.**

**Pulling her hood down, Ram sternly demanded of her captures.**

**"Kill me. I won't accept this disgrace."**

Ram breathed a sigh of relief as her scowl returned full force. She will punish Barusu for this disgrace. But she was glad that she wasn't going to hurt him….. except for that plant thing. But she was sure that her amazing skills were going to save him before any damage happened.

**Scene change…**

**"And? What is all of this? You will explain it to me, right, Barusu?" Ram was shown asking the boy as everyone else got back on the carriage.**

**"That's what I'd like to ask you. You're the one who attacked us first. What were you thinking?" Subaru asked, miffed out.**

**"That's rich, coming from an ingrate like you." The maid bluntly answered without remorse.**

**"Ingrate?" Subaru asked a little hurt.**

**Ram only glared at him. "You are, aren't you? After everything Roswaal-sama did for you… Once you're done with him, you rush to wag your tail for another master."**

**Subaru just looked confused.**

**"Hang on! I think you've got your stories mixed up!" Subaru tried to argue his confusion only to be met with a hardened stared from her.**

**"So this is what it means to bite the hand that feeds you." Ram said spitefully.**

**"Listen to me! The handwritten letter! I wrote a letter about it! Wasn't it delivered to the mansion?" Subaru asked frantically, ignoring the disappointed glance thrown at him from Julius.**

**"Yes, I did get a letter from the capital. But… That was quite an amusing scheme sending me a blank letter."**

**"A blank letter?" The boy sounded out in confusion as the elegant knight took it upon himself to answer his confusion.**

**"To send a blank letter is a metaphor meaning you have no intention of speaking to the recipient." Julius shook his head with a hardened look on his face, "It could easily be interpreted as a declaration of war."**

**Subaru's face trembled into shock and alarm before quickly turning to one of desperation as he looked at the maid pleadingly. "This is a huge misunderstanding! Do I even look that clever to you?" The boy pleaded with the scowling maid.**

**"So this is what it means to bite the hand that feeds you."**

**Subaru just held his head in his hands in grief. "You're still saying that?!"**

**"I can't say it enough. But I get the gist now. The blank letter was some kind of mistake, and you are still Emilia-sama's dog. Correct?" The maid slyly slyly demeaned the boy infront of everyone around them.**

**"Not really, but… Okay, sure. Dogs are like family, anyway. I'm fine with being a dog if I'm Emilia's." The boy smiled excitedly at the idea.**

**An old man standing beside him had to comment. "Wouldn't you say that standard is a bit low?"**

Laughter filled the air as everyone reacted to Ram's relationship with Subaru.

Rem simply shook her head with a smile of amusement and happiness on as she saw her sister believing in her hero right away.

The boys from Otto and Garf to the knights all gave small snorts and chuckles at their friend's abuse from the Oni girl.

"At least he wags his tail to his master." Priscilla sighed with a disappointed look on her face at the way the boy gave up all dignity for a chance to be some half-wit's plaything.

Said half-elf was currently blushing so hard and trying to cover herself by holding her hands up.

The thought of a leashed Subaru, following her around and barking whenever she pleased was just…. Ew!

"Stupid, disgusting, Subaruuuuu!" The half-elf whined pathetically while covering her face up.

Almost all the ladies around the boy started giggling even Petra and Frederica.

Which made Emilia pout even harder.

**"In any case, these guys are reinforcements. They're friends. We pulled them together to wipe out the Witch's Cult. There's no time. We need to start by evacuating the villagers."**

**Ram listened intently to what the boy had to say and reluctantly nodded.**

**Scene change…**

**Showing the Alarm village's humble market square, the screen showed almost every man, women and child standing in it. Huddled up as a group while Subaru's army stood around them in a circle, scaring some kids and making the villagers spare odd glances to the many armed men around them.**

**Seeing the distress, Julius slowly leaned to Subaru's ear. "Subaru, they seem rather uneasy. Remember to be considerate."**

Julius and Felix both leaned in to watch with interested looks.

"What is it, Julius-kun?" Anastasia quickly spotted her knight's interest and decided to deprive him of information.

The knight looked surprised to be called out but he turned to his lady with a small fond smile on his face.

"It's just… Subaru did something… very incredible to get the village to trust his word and follow him out…. I wanted to see if he did the same thing in this… " Julius lost his smile as he looked down. "… this loop."

Anastasia's eyes softened and her smile turned to a warm quirk towards the young man.

"I'm sure he will do what he can to make everything go smoothly. He has a trader's spirit."

Julius was about to comment his shock at his lady talking about someone as if they were true traders… and she was talking about Subaru as well! He _had_ to know what's been going on with his lady!

Noticing Anastasia's smirk, Crusch had to comment.

"Seems like you've taken a liking to a certain _trader potential_." The duchess weighed her words carefully as to not alert the interested looking Emilia as she watched the screen with rapid focus on how her knight will lead.

The merchant's mischief-filled eyes stared into Crusch's predatory own.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself dear noble. Someone might make a weapon out of them." Anastasia whispered coldly, not flinching at the stern cold glare the duchess sent her way.

Crusch softly smirked for a moment…. And held her hand up to show Anastasia something…. She was holding Subaru's hand.

Crusch's smirk widened as she squeezed his hand infront of Anastasia's face. Making the merchant candidate's lips go thin as her expression turned unreadable.

Ana was pissed.

The green-haired noble lady simply kept her smirk and turned to watch the boy lead her army against the evil of Sloth. Comfortable for her victory.

Julius did not know what the hell was going on.

Otto and Garfiel on the other hand looked at each other and sweated bullets.

They needed to do something… fast.

**The nasty-eyed boy nodded his head and stepped forward before the massive crowed of villagers.**

**"Okay, attention! I haven't seen you guys in a while. How you been?" Subaru slowly stretched out his arms and smiled at the village. "Look, I know this is sudden, but I need to ask you all a favor! It seems mabeasts are up to no good in the forest near here again. So I've brought some specialists to exterminate them," Subaru pointed at the army behind him and smiled confidently.**

**"But while they're working, You need to stay away from the village."**

**"Don't try to fool us!"**

**Subaru was taken aback when one of the youngmen of the village shouted at him from the crowd.**

**"You're trying to sound cheerful about this, but the villagers are frightened! We've feared all along that the Witch's Cult would try something!"**

**A merchant that was standing with his fellow colleagues suddenly piped up with a stern glare aimed at Subaru. "The Witch's Cult? No one told me about that."**

"Oh… this is looking bad…" Otto shook his head as he understood quickly how panicked these people must feel.

"Cap'n will take care of it! He always does!" Garfiel nodded his head confidently without even a second of doubt in his mind.

Julius and Felix looked disappointed that Subaru had to try begging them to get them to listen but they understood now that he did what he had to do to save these people's lives.

**As the fear and panic started rising between the merchant groups and the villagers, Subaru's allies could only look on with tired disappointment.**

**Subaru only looked down with a frustrated glare as his teeth grounded against one another.**

**"You don't deny it, then?" The young man asked while the villagers casted glares and betrayed looks towards the boy.**

**"So it was true!"**

**"Why would they bother with a remote village like this?"**

**"Why else? Because of that half-elf!"**

**Subaru's hand clenched.**

"Oh come on!" Felt facepalmed with gritted teeth at the people's stupidity while Rienhard shook his head at the narrow minded state people were in when panic takes hold.

"They're still right though." Emilia whispered sadly while looking down a little hurt that her knight had to convince them to follow him under her name when it was giving him so much trouble.

She could only find comfort in leaning her head against his shoulder softly and watching the screen with tearful eyes. Hoping that he would be safe and the people wouldn't mistrust him after all he's done to help them just because of her.

**"Because the lord of the domain endorses a half-elf for our ruler!"**

**"Why do you have to make it about that?" Subaru growled while looking at the ground in anger. "The half-elf thing… Emilia has nothing to do with it!"**

"Will he explode again?" Petra shook her head as she felt nothing but anger at her people for having that way of thinking about someone as sweet as Emilia. She also felt extremely scared of what an angry Subaru might do.

"Fufufufuf~ Even in your domain, the subjects don't trust in you! How amazing the world's irony is! Fighting for the leadership of the kingdom while almost all of her followers distrust her. Hu!" Priscilla laughed out loud with a bolstering grin as she sadistically watched the Emilia camp grow more furious.

"I'mma slap 'er!" Garfiel growled while barely holding himself back by grabbing both chair handles with all of his strength.

**The youngman stepped closer with a frustrated look on his face. "She has everything to do with it! If you mess with a half-elf, the Witch's Cult shows up. Even the children of this village know that!"**

**Subaru just stared at them with a disturbed expression. "You guys seriously believe that? That it's all the fault of the half-elf in the mansion?!"**

**Gazing at the stern firmed faces of all the adults, Subaru could only go back to a distant memory…**

**Back when he asked Emilia for their first date… When he had to go through some of his worst times against an invisible assassin that turned out to be his second love.**

**" _The village, huh?_ "**

**" _But it might cause trouble for you._ "**

**Subaru's face tightened as he looked down in realization. "Does that mean I'm just being selfish again?"**

"What a state of mind to be in. I don't envy this kid at all." Al shook his head at the complicated situation and sighed in frustration at his brother's useless attempts at being a hero.

It will only lead to ruin. The best thing is to just survive.

Emilia could only watch with guilt-ridden gaze as her own incompetence and selfishness set the stage to another obstacle Subaru had to overcome in this part of his story. How many times the boy died because of her was yet to be counted since this wasn't even close to the ending.

Emilia shed tears of pain and fear as she held Subaru's chest folds tightly while watching.

She had to keep watching.

*** THUUUUMPPP!***

**"...UGH!" Subaru looked back to the gloved hand that had slapped him on his back.**

**To find Felix standing with an assuring smile on his face. "'Lift your head. Don't look down.' That's what Crusch-sama would say." The boy advised softly, trying to assure his friend.**

**"You…"**

**"Did you think what you were doing was wrong? If not, there's no reason to look down. Or is it harder to lift your head here than to throw a tantrum in the castle?" Felix gave a shit-eating grin. Making Subaru glare at him.**

**"Now, listen… " Subaru grinned, "You're right. Compared to that, this is nothing!" He moved to the center of the square once more.**

**Confidently, he yelled out to make his voice reach everyone's ears. "I understand your feelings and concerns very will! I won't tell you to try and change them now. Obviously, you'll have your own opinions. It hurts, but I understand."**

**The youngman and the villagers looked taken aback the boy's sincerity.**

**"But for now, please accept my request. Please do as I say! It's dangerous to stay in the village! That's the truth!"**

**Everyone looked at the sincere begging boy with reluctance and hesitation.**

"You did well Felix. You did really well."

The healer looked taken aback. Almost shocked at his lady's sincere compliment. His happiness exemplified once the puffy-eyed half-elf turned to him with a smile on her face so warm it made him feel fuzzy inside.

"Thank you for helping him, Felix-kun. You're a truly good friend to Subaru." Emilia said warmly with glints of tears around the corners of her eyes.

Rem nodded her head and bowed her head in thanks.

Felix could only take all of this with a frozen expression of bewilderment.

His tears were those of disbelief and happiness.

**But their attention moved as soon as the calm commanding tone of the maid behind him sounded out.**

**"The words of my household's employee are those of our master, Roswaal-sama, himself."**

**"Ram…" Subaru uttered her name, aghast that she stood beside him.**

**"Follow his instructions immediately." Ram ordered without glancing at the boy.**

**Scene change…**

**"You saved me back there. Thanks. But…"**

**"What?"**

**Subaru turned to smile at the maid while the rest of the village grabbed their crucial belongings and settled into the merchant carriages.**

**"Having you take my side so easily is kind of a new feeling. Does that mean you've acknowledged me?"**

"Ha!" Ram turned away with a fake disgusted look on her face.

"Sister is truly charming. Thank you for helping my hero when I couldn't." Rem smiled brightly and almost adoringly at her only twin.

Ram quickly turned her sour look into a smug smirk as she held her head up. "Well, of course. Sissy needed her plaything to be safe while she was away." She replied haughtily…. Making a few heads turn as they heard the word plaything.

"This relationship with Natsuki-san and Ram-sama is kind of abusive don't ya think?" Otto whispered to his blonde brother, who just punched his shoulder and smirked wide.

"Tha's just how Ram is." Garfiel laughed himself to the ground while Otto gazed at him exasperatedly.

**The pink-haired maid's expression soured. "Ha!" She scoffed and turned away from him.**

**"Subaru!" A childlike voice shouted from afar.**

**"Hey, Petra. What's up?" Subaru smiled as the adorable orange haired girl stepped infront of him with a nervous look.**

**"U-Um, will the lady from the mansion run away with us?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"She came to the village yesterday.She told us we should take refuge in the mansion because it's dangerous here, just like you said. But no one in the village would listen to her… "**

**The screen showed Emilia trying to talk with the people of the village only to be shunned and shouted at at every door step.**

"Big sis is too good for them! Hmph!" Felt shouted and pulled her tongue out at the people of the village as their behavior reminded her too much of the slum dwellers in the capitol.

"I'm so sorry for how they treated you miss Emilia!" Petra shook her head in disappointment at the people of her village treating Emilia like a bad person when she was trying to help.

"Does that mean you've tried doing that every loop?" Tivey asked with a scared expression on his face.

Everyone's looks soured at the mention of the loops and the memory of the butchered kids came up instantly into their minds.

"So thats why only the children managed to make it into the mansion." Crusch muttered while grimacing.

Emilia only held her knight and leaned on him while watching with a silent expression.

**The worried Petra only received a headpat from the boy as he smiled down at her. "It's okay. She wouldn't get mad or anything. Anyway you should hurry and run."**

**"Okay!" Petra quickly ran to her mother's side and walked toward a drawn carriage.**

**"What happened to Emilia after that?" Subaru asked his only present ally that was in the mansion at the time.**

**"You should know that she's not so perceptive as to back down the moment someone denies her."**

**"But I also know she's not the kind of girl who wouldn't be hurt by mean words."**

**"She tried to convince the villagers to leave, but they refused. But she couldn't just do nothing, so she repaired the forest barrier. She feared there might be a mabeast attack again." Ram told him in a soft tone.**

**Subaru sighed tiredly. "That's not a bad decision in and of itself, but still… "**

"You're hopeless, Emilia-sama." Otto shook his head in exasperation and smiled softly at the girl's kindness.

Emilia only frowned deeper at Subaru's last perciption of her. He looked quite tired of her already… maybe he had every right to be tired of her uselessness.

It's what he had told her in that tomb….

What did he go through if she was at her most useless state back then.

Emilia ignored the thought and held her mouth by the hand to keep herself form puking. Her guilt and sadness overwhelmed her being.

**Scene change…**

**The greatest knight was sitting in the shade of a tree, looking at his blade as it glowed sharply.**

**"Julius."**

**The sharp, handsome eyes of the knight widened in surprise as he found the nasty-eyed boy standing infront of him with a request as he had his hands in his sweat-suit's pockets.**

**"I'm going to explain things to Emilia and the loli in the mansion. It'll be more convincing with you there than without. Just take it as a sign of my repentance for going nuts in the castle."**

"Hmph! I don't care for his stupid made up words, I suppose!" Beatrice yelled out in anger and pouted a little miffed.

Julius' eyes widened in sheer excitement as he watched with rapid interest what might become of this conversation. He desperately wanted what every interaction with the boy and himself truly looked like.

He wanted to see if their was a chance for this young man to be Subaru's friend.

**The elegant knight smiled softly and stood up.**

**"I see. Understood. If that will help the discussion to go mote smoothly, don't hesitate to use me." As the knight moved to walk side by side with Subaru, the boy surprised him by sharply calling.**

**"Also, you were the one who put a spirit on me, weren't you? Explain that. I get that you're a spirit arts user."**

**Julius had a look acceptance on his face. "More precisely, I prefer to be called a 'spirit knight'.I do use the spirit arts, of course, but that hasn't prevented me from training with the sword." Proudly Julius smiled at the boy he'd once beaten to death.**

**"Eh? And you were the one who set the little red one on me?" Said boy looked at him with an annoyed glance.**

**"'Set it on you' is a harsh way to put it.I was only having her, Ia, secretly keep you safe."**

**"By the way, what was that thing you did when you broke the illusion?"**

**"A high class of magic known as 'Nect'. It connects the gates of all who are in range so they can communicate with each other. It appeared to work a bit too well on you though." The knight looked troubled as he remembered what had happened to the boy when he casted his magic spell.**

**"I thought I was about to lose myself."**

**"It's unusual for the spirits to mistake the tuning. It may be that you have a strong affinity toward spirits." Julius smiled challengingly at the boy.**

**Subaru snorted in amusement. "Sadly, the only spirit I ever made friends with was a gray cat."**

"Stupid, worthless, unworthy contractor, I suppose! How dare you forget about Betty?!" Beatrice kept kicking the sleeping boy's chin with no hint of stopping as she pouted in anger.

Emilia's expression soured a little at the mention of the gray cat that had broken so many promises to her. That had hurt so many people in her name.

**Scene change…**

**"Well? Did you patch things up with Julius? Did it work?" Felix was sitting on a box inside the back of a drawn carriage as he spoke to Subaru.**

**"I'm gonna take that matter back with me and mull it over carefully before making an optimistic decision." Subaru answered quickly trying to change the subject.**

"Oh come on!"

Julius didn't expect for Otto to be the one voicing his own disappointment that he didn't get to see the resolving of their conflicts.

The greatest knight had a small eloquent smile grazing his face as he saw the outraged look Otto had for him.

"What a stubborn idiot!" The merchant face palmed at Subaru's persistence to hate and not love.

**"Come to the mansion with me. I'll need at least one person from Crusch's camp with me, to smooth over the misunderstanding with the letter."**

**Felix chuckled a bit and stood up from the box. "I'll do that after I finish my work here." Softly, Felix held Subaru's hand and dragged the boy into the covered cart of the carriage.**

**"Come help us too, Subaru-kyun. It's dangerous work involving the Witch's Cult. The contract said he'd buy their cargo at the asking price, so we need to inspect the goods thoroughly."**

**Subaru slowly glanced at the boy that had no right to like so cute in a knight's outfit with a confused expression. "Huh? But that shouldn't be our job. Isn't this more importa-"**

**"Oh come on." Felix whispered huskily as he hugged Subaru's back with his tail wagging.**

"Oi!" Garfiel quickly moved to stand and punch a sexual assaulter in the face…..

But he noticed how serious glares were being shot towards the screen.

From Wilhelm, Felix, Ricardo, Julius and even Emilia and Otto.

"Wha's going on?" Garfiel asked firmly as he sensed something not right.

"Those merchants had Cultist spies operating within them." Julius answered firmly while staring at the screen.

"What?!" Felt shouted as she looked at the people around her.

"Unfortunately that is the truth. Subaru-dono managed to get all of the spies without alerting any of the cult's networks splendidly before we could even get to the village…. But… he doesn't seem to have done so here." Wilhelm's tone set the stage for a very grim next set of scenes.

"So he knows of the spies because of this loop exposing them. What else is there?" Anastasia nodded her head and glossed over the fact that the boy's death was mentioned. Focusing on the more important details to the plan.

Not the very obvious ones.

It was Emilia answered immediately as her amethyst eyes narrowed with anger and frustration.

"There was also a bag of fire stones set to explode once the dragon carriage's wind protection wears off."

"And they might be inside of the cart where Subaru and Felix-sama are in right now!"

At Emilia's anger filled words and Otto's panicked ones, Everyone's eyes grew horrified.

"Ah shit!" Al cursed as he watched what will be for sure his brother's death.

**"Hey, hey! No lovers' quarrels in my carriage!" A merchant with brown hair shouted as he got ontop of the cart to glare at the two lovebirds.**

**Instantly, Felix drew back from Subaru's back with a soft chuckle. "Hee hee! You got in trouble, Subaru-kyun!"**

**The catboy slowly walked next to the merchant and locked arms with him. "Really, what a troublemaker!"**

**Felix's eyes immediately turned sharp as he gazed into the merchant's.**

**"There. He let his guard down."**

**Before the merchant could look alarmed, Felix had placed a hand on his skin and forced some mana into his blood.**

**In a second, the merchant dropped into the cart with a goofed up expression on his face.**

**"This guy is one of the Witch's Cult. I touched him earlier to confirm it. There's some weird spell implanted in him, just like the 'fingers' of the Sin Archbishops."**

**"There was one among the merchants?"**

**"That's why I stole into his carriage to get under his guard."**

**Subaru looked aghast at this information and stared as Felix slowly knelt at the man's head and held his hand on his forehead. "Now, tell us all the details of what you're plotting. My hands are the gentlest in the world, but they can do some nasty things, too."**

"It sounds really…"

"I know! I know! Please don't talk about it!" Felix cut Ricardo off with a flustered face as his villainous habit of doing a monologue while torturing criminals was shown to all of his acquaintances and his mistress.

Crusch looked on with a very uncomfortable look on her face which made his heart fall for disappointing her once again.

**As his hands began glowing form the spell, the paralyzed cultist smirked in a twisted way. Forcing the healer to look confused.**

**"What?"**

**The cultist slowly uttered. "… right."**

**Felix immediately looked alarmed and shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**"Ia! Protect him!"**

**Subaru looked bewildered as the red spirit suddenly appeared before him and made a force-field of red mana around him.**

**"And now it begins! The beginning of the end!" The cultist shouted in glee.**

**And a second later….**

*** BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!***

**And the carriage was instantly engulfed in flames all over as a huge explosion rocketed the entire town.**

"Damn!" Ricardo cursed as him and the others looked on in horror at the destruction of the explosion.

"Subaru!" Petra shouted in worry and horror at the giant blaze that had covered the boy.

Emilia and Beatrice held on to him firmly while watching the scene with fear written on their faces.

**Hearing the voices of panicked villagers around him, Subaru forced his closed eyes open through the pain and exhaustion.**

**He slowly sat back up while looking around him. The entire village was dark as the sky was covered with smoke and dark clouds. Buildings were burning and some even turned to rubble around him because of the explosion.**

"Thank you, Ia." Julius breathed looking a bit disturbed by how much damage the bombs inflicted upon the village.

"Mr. Rogers!" Petra screamed in horror with tears in her eyes as she watched her neighbor getting stabbed to death and her town being burned to the ground. The little girl could not stop holding on to a very sympathetic Frederica and crying her eyes out.

Ram and Rem both looked angry at what the cult had caused across the peaceful town. Another town that they couldn't protect. Another home they would've lost.

**A worried looking catboy, wearing rough rags on his naked bare body smiled in relief at Subaru.**

**"Thank goodness! You're awake!" Felix sighed in relief.**

"Why you dressed like a hippie? Wha happened to yer clothes?" Garfiel asked with a weirded out look on his face.

The healer was too focused on the horrifying events on the screen to answer the boy. He was glad that Subaru was saved but the slight oversight on his part was the cause of the cultist destroying the town.

**"Why are… you dressed like that?" Subaru asked gruffly as he looked at the half naked boy in confusion.**

**"I had no choice. I can't reproduce clothes with healing magic."**

**"Regardless, given the situation, I'm glad you and Felis are all right." Julius spoke as he watched something in the far away village.**

**Subaru looked at the direction the knight was looking in and found that the entire village was burning to the ground, with bodies of the innocent townspeople stabbed and bleeding all over the rubble filled street.**

**"Run 'em off! Don't back down!"**

**Soldiers and villagers alike picked up their weapons and tried to fight the oncoming horde of hooded cultists.**

"Oh dear…" Frederica shouted in heartbreak as she watched the massacre

"Bastards!" Garfiel cursed while gritting his teeth in demonic anger as he watched the innocent getting slaughtered with no one to shield them.

Julius and Wilhelm simply looked angry for all of the people they had failed in this loop. The soldiers were fighting but they weren't doing much against the massive horde of evil cultists.

Anastasia glared at the supposed lord of the domain that had left it unguarded for this massacre to happen. Her eyes raging with so much fury even her scarf tried to comfort here.

The clown dressed man simply stared at the happenings in the screen with an indifferent expression.

**Subaru got up in alarm, struggling to breath due to pain. "How did they get into the village?"**

**"They stowed away in the carriages. There was a finger among the merchants, and we didn't take care of him. I failed." Felix looked down in grief and agony.**

"No… It's all my fault… " The healer looked distraught and even disturbed as he realized just how much he's failed at his duty. Not only to his lady but to the innocents of the village as well.

"What an unruly child." Priscilla didn't even snort as she commented. Her face had a furious narrow-eyed look as she watched the murders of these innocent villagers.

**"This is not the time for regrets. We had Tivey and Madame Ram evacuate to the mansion with the injured.Felis, join them and heal who you can." Julius ordered and took the lead immediately.**

**"Okay!" The healer run away in his ragged blouse while Subaru got ready for the fight.**

**"Okay, let's crush all the fingers that are left!"**

**Julius looked at the boy with an unimpressed gaze before turning to surprise as a massive rumble was felt through the area around them.**

**Subaru and Julius looked ahead to find giant lean unseen hands crushing and bulldozing their way into the many houses of the townsfolk.**

**It was shown to be the work of an old insane looking man wearing the cults' signature robes as he sent his Authority to smash the person he was fighting.**

"Another one?!" Felt shouted in rage.

"So the fingers are all able to use the sloth powers as well." Crusch noted with a stern look hiding her disturbance **.**

**Wilhelm van Astrea was revealed to be the one holding the finger busy as he dodged and jumped out of the supposed invisible hands trying to kill him. The old man could see the hands from all the dust and ash flowing from the explosions played across the city.**

"The old man manged to find a weakness while fighting!" Garfiel shouted his fury and cheered for the old man to beat the mad cultist and avenge the village.

"Sword Demon will take care of him! Go Sword Demon-sama!" Otto shouted with his brother as his anger and sympathy for the villagers fired him up.

**"To think, to think, to think, to think! That you would resist us this much!" The old man twisted his body to meet Wilhelm face to face. Glaring at the old man with Betelgeuse like manic.**

"Why are they all acting the same?" Al muttered as everyone also was taken aback by how similar this cultist was to the other one and Betelgeuse.

Emilia could only focus on how dangerous and hopeless the situation has become. All because of her, the village was burning. All while she hid in the mansion, the people were being killed because of her heritage.

Innocent lives were perishing because of her own incompetence.

Her own knight had to live through this alone and hide his trauma with a smile because she was so untrust worthy and useless.

Emilia could only sob heavily and watch the massacre with wide tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry…. "

**The old man instantly swiped his blade against the dirt road infront of him, making the dust cloud fill the entire area and revealing the unseen giant hands bursting from the man's back and hanging over him as tall as trees.**

**"Such tenacity, clinging so to this ever increasing love! As a diligent disciple, I cannot begin to express my respect. Ah! My brain trembles!"**

**Wilhelm dodged and slashed his way closer and closer to the rambling madman, until he was close.**

**"Got you!" The old man instantly drove his blade into the man's chest making him scream in agony.**

The children all cheered at the old man's appearant victory over the finger. Even the tear shedding Petra was screaming her cheers for the old man as she saw him avenging her village.

Wilhelm howover… he could see what his on screen self couldn't… He was too careless once again.

The old man gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry my boy… I couldn't save you all." He whispered in a gruff voice as he saw the end of his own life coming because of how weak minded he was in this battle.

**Subaru and Julius arrived at the scene with shocked expressions.**

**The old man smirked manically. "If one focuses on what the unseen arm does in battle, one will fail to see what is visible. That is sloth, yes?"**

**Before anyone could do anything, The old man quickly revealed a cultist blade from within his sleeve, and instantly drove it towards Wilhelm's wide eye.**

**"Yes!"**

*** Boooomm!***

**An explosion took over the man and Wilhelm. Once the cloud died down, The man's body was revealed torn into bloody pieces all around an unconscious and beaten Wilhelm.**

"No!"

"Wilhelm-dono!"

Reinhard and Crusch shouted their worry as the rest of the cast had their eyes wide in shock.

"Old man!" Garf shouted in despair as he had to watch one of the most awesome heroes die before his own eyes.

The old man simply held his head low in shame. "I failed you all… I'm sorry, Subaru-dono."

**"He self-destructed." Julius noted hatefully while glaring at the remains of the madman focused on the enemy.**

**"Wilhelm-san!" Julius looked beside him to find Subaru holding the struggling butler's head in his hand while Wilhelm groaned.**

**"We can't leave you like this. We've gotta get you to Felis!"**

"He's alive!" Felix shouted with tears in his eyes as he laughed in joy.

Reinhard sighed and calmed his beating heart in relief.

Everyone else was breathing heavily but started calming down to watch what will unfold now that the old man was gone.

"At least ya managed to take a finger out." Anastasia noted whimsically while watching with the rest.

**Before Subaru could carry the old man, a loud voice shouted from across the courtyard.**

**"Why?!"**

**Julius and Subaru looked back in alarm.**

**The source was another cultist without her hood on. Showing a face filled with malice and anger with the same wide mad eyes filled with soullessness.**

**"Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?!"**

**The mandwoman screamed while a pack of witch cultists rose from the ground behind her.**

"Another one?!" Felix shouted in rage.

"Are ya kidding me?!" Ricardo howled with a pissed off look along with the twins.

"Just how many cultists are ther'?!" Garfiel yelled out as steam came out of his nostrils from pure fury.

He wanted so bad to get in there and save his captain and the innocent villagers but his inability to do anything was infuriating him.

**"Why are you still alive? After the attack you just endured… why?!" The madwoman slowly bit her finger off and spat it on the ground while manically shouting at the three men infront of her. "Why do you not bend to my diligence?!"**

**"A time like this, and still they just keep coming!" Subaru growled hatefully as he stood side by side with Julius and took out a black book from his back pocket.**

"He's planning to take on the archbishop alone?!" Crusch asked in surprise, making the many girls around her widen their eyes in worry.

"No!" Felt shouted as she couldn't see her big bro dying a gruesome death at the hands of this freak.

"Subaru run!" Petra screamed in horror as she noticed how the finger was looking at him.

**"Hey, look here! This is what you're looking for, right? It's a gift from your precious witch!"**

**The madwoman slowly scratched her face while her wide eyes focused on Subaru.**

**"You thief! So you really did have it!"**

**"Quit shouting. If you keep yelling at me like that, it'll make my brain tremble." Subaru smirked as he pointed at his forehead.**

Otto held his head in both hands as he watched in shock and disbelief. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The merchant began to cry as he saw how Subaru was sacrificing himself to distract the finger.

Julius leaned forward with a pleading expression. Praying, that he won't fail the boy and help him live.

"Come on, Subaru!" Julius whispered dryly. "You can still live." The knight begged as his mind pushed the thought of this being a failed loop away. Wanting nothing but hope.

Hope that he hadn't failed his friend here.

**The finger had look of disbelief as she slowly held her head in her hands.**

**"You must… DIE!"**

**And several hands sprouted from her back.**

**"Julius, I'll handle things here. You handle things on your end. And take care of Wilhelm-san."**

**The knight unsheathed his sword and glanced at his ally/friend.**

**"That is quite a vague order, but very well." The knight smirked confidently as he prepared to fight the cult.**

**Subaru looked reluctant for a moment but spoke. "Julius…"**

**The knight looked at his ally/friend.**

**Subaru bit his lip and shook his head. "Actually, it can wait!"**

**Julius could only watch in confusion as Subaru ran ahead, making the finger follow him.**

"It's a battle, Julius-kun. You can do nothing but trust in your allies." Anastasia comforted her clearly distraught knight with a small smile yet a stern expression that told him to be strong.

Julius bowed his head silently and respectfully and watched the screen with grimaced eyes.

He had totally forgotten about the many innocents that his on screen self also had to protect.

Not just Subaru.

The boy bought him time so he could save the people.

It was haunting how… "Good his heart is." Julius muttered while watching the battle with a heavy heart. Feeling ashamed of himself for forgoing his duty to protect the innocent.

**Subaru jumped over and rolled on the dirt over a wooden fence while the black hands of the finger followed him and crushed the fence entirely.**

**"Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait right there!"**

**Subaru was shown running deeper into the forest, dodging and jumping away from the black hands sent to crush him as the finger screamed at him as they ran into the deepest parts of the forest.**

**"You cowardly, foolish, insolent little man!" The lady shouted while grabbing and breaking trees and bushes off from the ground trying to crush the boy.**

**"No matter where you try to run, it is futile." She laughed in glee as she followed him.**

"Run, I suppose!"

"Come on Subaru!"

"Cap'n run!"

They all looked on as the weakest boy amongst them distracted and evaded the evil follower of the Witch's Cult.

All waiting for him to die.

"He's doing what he can." Reinhard grimaced in shame at his notable absence in this fight. At his failure as the kingdom's greatest knight.

**Subaru stopped suddenly noticed a glowing green stone hanging by a handle on a tree trunk.**

"This boy is a fool." Ram said sternly in astonishment as her expression showed how distraught she looked in worry for the boy.

"What is his plan here?" Crusch muttered as he held his hand tightly.

"Plan?" Rem asked the lady beside her urgently as her fear overwhelmed her for the boy's life.

"Why did he lure the finger here?" Emilia whispered softly as she watched the screen above her with rapid interest mixed with worry for her knight.

**"What do you expect to find wherever you run to?"**

**Subaru quickly grabbed the jewel and jumped away from the oncoming hands trying to kill him.**

**Rolling and turning down a bushy hill, Subaru could only let out a groan of pain while the cultist grinned at him.**

**"At long last, it would seem end has come!"**

**Subaru only smiled confidently at the villain as he stood up, holding the glowing stone.**

**"Do you… know what this is?" He asked, holding the stone out for the villain to look at.**

**"Eeeehhhh?"**

**"It's a magic stone for creating barriers. They were stashed in trees throughout the forest. You didn't notice?"**

**"What are you talking about?" The cultist tilted her head in confusion.**

*** RUSSELL***

*** CREAK***

**"Huh?" The madwoman looked back as she heard sounds of rustling and movement through bushes from behind.**

**Slowly, A pack of Ulgrum dogs surrounded both her and Subaru.**

"Wha..?!" Felix uttered his confusion at the suddenly dismal situation.

"Why's he putting himself in such a situation? These dogs will kill him!" Frederica whispered hauntingly as she watched the sacrifice.

Petra held the older maid's arm tightly while watching the screen with tears in her eyes. Fearing that her hero might die from either a witch cultist or the mabeasts.

Emilia, Rem and Ram all had their eyes wide however.

"What a sudden and demented plan!" Ram facepalmed as she understood what the stupid boy was doing.

Rem and Emilia looked on with worried looks exchanged between them.

**"This area is a mabeast breeding ground, and we're prime feast for them… " Subaru smiled undeterred of the dogs around him as he held his green stone close to his chest.**

**"If you don't have one of Emilia's barrier stones!"**

**"AAAHHHHH!" The woman's screams filled the air as the pack completely tore her body apart with their sharp fangs and ate her.**

**Subaru looked toward the village with a serious gaze. "Only one finger left now.Once we get rid of that one… "**

"Holy shit!" Ricardo laughed in utter disbelief.

"Go Cap'n!" Garfiel shouted as loud as he could as he watched the awesome take down of the Sloth finger by his smart captain.

"Smart~ I didn't expect him to make such a plan on the fly." Anastasia complimented while her wide smirk showed her relief and astonishment at Subaru's plan.

"He truly is amazing!" Reinhard had stars in his eyes as he looked up at his friend with almost adoration like glee. He just witnessed a weak kid face off and trick an Archbishop to their deaths.

Rem could only sigh in relief and smile at how everyone was finally seeing Subaru for the awesome hero he was.

Emilia and Beatrice could only breath a sigh of relief and lean into the boy's sides more just to feel his warmth and comfort.

**Scene change…**

**Subaru walked through the destroyed Alarm, with smoke rising out of demolished buildings and homes and bodies of women and children bleeding on roads and in the river as blades were stabbed into them.**

**"Damn… We have to hurry… "**

**Subaru growled and glared as he entered the village.**

"Those bastards don't know mercy." Tivey growled out as everyone around him watched the massacre with dulled broken expressions.

Emilia and her camp looked on with shock and misery as they watched what their treasured friend had been through on his own.

**"Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!"**

**Another cultist without a hood and a doll like manic expression laughed and danced in glee as he heard the cries and screams of the villagers around him dying and getting stabbed by the many cultists that follow him.**

**"** **Ah! My brain trembles!** **"** **The man danced while knights and soldiers alike were trying to hold off the cultists and protecting the villagers but to no** **avail** **as the innocent were cut and butchered without remorse.**

"A-Another one?" Felix whispered in shock and horror as he watched the mad man twisting and killing civilians.

**Subaru entered the blood filled square and contorted his expression to one of pure hatred and malice.**

**"SLOOOOOTH!"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**And the screen changed rapidly between the man cultist's laughing expression as he killed the innocent, and Subaru's rage filled one as he failed to protect or avenge them.**

**Both had the same dilated intense eyes.**

**Madness.**

**But then…**

**"That's enough, villain!" A female voice filled the yard.**

**Subaru and the finger both stared at the source with wide eyes.**

**As the ash and dust flew freely in the air around her, Emilia stood with her palm opened towards the finger and his followers. A furious expression on her face as she summoned magical icicles all around her.**

**Shooting the icicles toward the madman, Emilia glared at him as he dodged.**

"Emilia-sama's here!" Petra shouted in pure joy and relief.

"Finally showed up to save your people after half of them was dead." Priscilla snorted in disgust making everyone look at her glaringly.

"Shut up you shit mouth! Big sis isn't at fault if the people didn't trust her!" Felt glared at the fiery haired lady with all the hatred she could muster.

Garfiel growled up at her with his teeth bared as he got ready to bounce and defend Emilia's honor.

The hlaf-elf herself ignored the comments being made about her and focused on the screen. She wanted to know how it feels like to be him. To be someone that saves everyone around him without being afraid and disgusted with herself.

But she couldn't help but think of him what she wanted. It wasn't ideal.

Subaru was just as scared as she was. He was even weaker than she was. He was insanely broken.

And he looked at _her_ for comfort as if _she_ was the hero in his eyes.

He wanted to be saved by her. To be protected like the rest of her people.

And she was busy wallowing in pity to help any of them.

Emilia held the boy's hand tightly and watched the oncoming fight with the sloth finger. Someone who used to follow another man she had failed and destroyed.

Geuse and Subaru.

Both looked at her as their one true hero.

And she failed both of them.

The half-elf looked on with heartbreak clear in her eyes.

**"Emilia." Subaru uttered weakly while looking on uselessly.**

**"Stand down, villain. I won't allow you to do such wicked things!" Emilia ordered loudly while keeping her hand out.**

**"A-Ah… Ah! How grand!" The madman cried in joy while holding his head in his hands. "What a grand day! What a lucky day! What a grand destiny!"**

**The finger manifested his unseen hands while shouting madly.**

**Subaru quickly took off in alarm. "Emilia!"**

**"WAIT!" Subaru looked back as his wrist was gripped tightly.**

**"I… I can't wait around right now! Do you want to make Emilia fight him?!" Subaru shouted at Felix in anger, to which the healer only smiled softly.**

**"Have a little faith in her."**

**Subaru was taken aback by Felix's soft reply.**

**"The people you want to protect are not just those behind you." Felix smirked as he watched the fight.**

"He needs to learn how to trust his friends more." Crusch and Julius nodded their heads at Otto's words. Even Reinhard and Felt were agreeing with the merchant as they looked at the boy with sympathy and anger. (Reinhard and Felt)

Emilia frowned deeply at this as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Hm? Trust whom? He's friends were the ones that killed and abandoned him for most of his failed lives." Priscilla cruelly laughed at the crushed faces of everyone who had wronged the boy.

"Even I couldn't help him, I suppose." Beatrice looked down with a depressed frown.

Emilia held her hand to her heart as the pain of the truth was too great to bare. She wasn't a hero. She wasn't someone that could lead. It's why this weak boy was forced into a role that had him facing all of these horrific endings to his life over and over without having anyone to hold his hand to to stand beside him.

He had died so many times because she couldn't protect him.

"How could he trust that I can protect myself?" Emilia shook her head and watched her useless self fight to protect whom ever was still alive of the massacre.

**Subaru looked on as an unseen hand moved through the smoke, Emilia's ice had emitted.**

**Emilia's eyes narrowed immediately and she jumped into the air like a bullet, avoiding the hand as it crushed the ground she was standing on.**

**Softly, Emilia landed on a tree she made out of ice, looking down at the cultist.**

**"Oh, my witch! My witch! My love's guide!" The man cried while marveling the power Emilia was displaying.**

"Nice!"

"Kick his ass!"

Garfiel and Ricardo cheered dutiful for the fighting maiden as they wanted Emilia to end this cursed mad man once and for all.

**A gray cat slowly revealed himself from within her hair, glaring at the man below him.**

**"I don't blame you for being charmed by my beloved daughter, but I won't allow any unwanted pests around her!"**

"Fuck you!"

"Garfiel! Watch your mouth!"

Frederica admonished her brother even though she was just as angry with seeing the demon cat as he was.

Everyone in the theater was glaring heatedly at the cat spirit. Even Beatrice and Emilia had soft frowns once the cat had showed himself.

All these two girls could think about when they see Puck is that giant beast that mocked Subaru's worth as a human while shattering the boy's desperate soul as cruelly as he could.

**Puck casted his magic to provide ice crystals sharply pointed down right above the man's head.**

**Emilia manifested her icicles and both shot towards the madman from all directions.**

**"Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!Naive!"**

**The man shouted and swiped all of his hands around him, breaking every ice attack from both of Puck and Emilia.**

**Emilia jumped and landed softly on a standing pole of wood.**

**"This is love's true ending… The fruit of my love! Proof that the witch has returned my love!"**

**"That proof doesn't exist. Your crush is purely one-sided!" Puck shrugged in amusement while Emilia shot a giant glaciated ice attack towards the insane man.**

**"Yes!" The man shouted as the attack impacted him.**

**Slowly, the cloud of dust fell apart, revealing the man with his arms and legs tightly bond by ice while he had a back drop that looked like a rough cross.**

**"Ah, this is true… true diligence." Man laughed and uttered madly as Emilia dropped infront of him with her hand out toward his chest.**

**"Thank you for being defeated."**

**As the man laughed madly, Emilia enchanted her power to cover his entire form in ice, killing the final finger.**

Everyone looked at Emilia in astonishment and shock.

"Damn, no wonder Cap'n loves you!" Garfiel shouted in awe, making Emilia blush brightly and hide by leaning into Subaru's chest while holding her face.

"It-It was nothing! I'm sure if I wasn't there everything would've been alright."

"Emilia-sama… You should trust yourself more. Subaru-sama wouldn't like you to belittle yourself."

The half-elf looked up at the smiling duchess with a confused look on her face.

As the boy sat between them, Crusch and Emilia looked at one another with encouragement and surprise.

Emilia softly smiled, feeling the strength given from her friends and nodded to the green-haired noble before her.

The noble that was fighting for her knight's heart.

**The last cult member had also fallen at the same time for the knights managed to take care of the rest of the cult.**

**Emilia looked around as all the villagers stared at her with amazed and somewhat distrustful looks.**

**"So didn't I tell you?" Felix smirked knowingly at the boy as Subaru looked on in amazement.**

**"We've now eliminated all the fingers. Victory is ours." Julius smiled with joy as he joined the group.**

**Subaru looked at Emilia with in shock. "It's finally over… "**

**Emilia started to shed tears suddenly as she noticed the entire village had surrounded her.**

**She slowly wiped them away while Subaru was looking at her in reluctance and guilt.**

*** SLAAAP!***

**"Go see her." Felix winked and slapped him on the back while Julius nodded urgently at him with a small smile.**

"The villagers look ready to trust you now." Frederica whispered softly toward the emotional half-elf.

Emilia looked a bit unsure as she didn't think anyone that had been tormented so much because of her would truly give her a chance.

"Even Subaru-kyun looks amazed at you. You saved the day, Emilia-sama!" Felix said humbly. Happy that he won't have to see anymore blood or madness from these fingers again.

"You took care of the last monster! Our village is free!" Petra tried to sound out energetically but it came out as a whimper. She was happy that the last cultist was killed…. But her town was still burned down… and half of her people were murdered…

and….

Julius, and Wilhelm kept their eyes on the screen with confusion and bewilderment.

"So if the sloth has been taking down… How will Subaru… "

Otto's eyes widened.

"How will he die then?" Anastasia continued the thought as she looked on with an emotionless and critical look.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they were reminded why this was being shown to them in the first place.

**"R-Right…" Subaru turned to Emilia and slowly took a step closer to her.**

**Then he stopped…. And then Ia suddenly came off of him and flew away, making Julius look at him with surprise.**

"What?! Why did she leave him?" Felix called out as he turned to Julius.

The knight's eyes widened as he finally understood something that happened in his own timeline. Something Subaru did with Sloth that greatly confused him.

"He's a spirit!" Julius shouted as his theory proved to be correct.

"What?" Emilia asked with her eyes blown out in worry and fear. If the elegant knight looked this angry and distraught then something truly wrong must be happening to Subaru.

**Subaru grunted with wide eyes suddenly not being able to move his body.**

**"Uh….UGHK!...UGH!"**

**"Subaru-kyun?" Felix asked as the nasty-eyed boy grunted and hiccuped in pain while his body shook in place.**

**Slowly, he regained some semblance of control over his nerves. He used that to turn tail and run away from the entire group of survivors.**

**_I have to get away…_ **

**He ran as deep into the woods as he could.**

**Holding his head and sweating in pain, he ran.**

**_From Emilia… From everyone…_ **

**"Ah! Ghk!" Subaru tripped and fell somewhere in the forest, grunting in pain as he fell.**

"What's happening to Cap'n?!" Garfiel wanted nothing but to jump in and help his brother from whatever pain he's in.

But all he could do was watch like the rest of the cast with fearful and confused expressions.

**"Subaru-kyun, where are you going?" Felix and Julius looked on with bewildered expression as the boy withered on the ground before them.**

**"Stay away! I'm…"**

**"Subaru…"**

**The boy slowly got up while struggling from something.**

"What's wrong with Subaru?! Why is he trying to run away?" Rem asked, her heart dropping heavily as the entire scene spelled something dark was coming.

**"Julius, stay away from-"**

**And Subaru fell silent…**

**"You're too late." He suddenly spoke again...this time not struggling or sounding in pain… calm… and gleeful.**

Expressions of shock dropped on the theater's cast.

"No…. No!" Beatrice screamed as she recognized the way of speaking immediately.

"Shit!" Al spat out while punching the chiar infront of him as hard as he could as he realized what happened.

"What?! What is happenin'?!" Garfiel asked with his emerald eyes as feral as they come. Not understanding a thing happening on screen.

Crusch just looked down her heart heavy.

**"Huh?" Felix sounded in confusion while Julius looked at the scene with despaired eyes.**

**"The moment Ia was flung from his body, I had a bad feeling… " Julius looked troubled and upset as he spoke.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"That… isn't Subaru."**

**And the screen zoomed on the back of his head as the body of Subaru began to turn and face the two knights.**

"Not Subaru?" Otto asked in a whisper as he watched with a haunted look.

Afraid.

**"That's right." Speaking in Subaru's voice, the person told calmly and joyfully with Subaru's eyes looking dead and soulless.**

**"I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing Sloth… Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti…..TES!"**

**And then Subaru's neck was broken side ways with the same Betelgeuse expression from every finger, this time, Subaru's face was the cast.**

Petra started screaming… as loud as she could she started screaming in horror.

"No!"

"Subaru!"

"CAPPPPPPTAAAAIIIINNNN!"

Everyone in Emilia's camp looked at the scene in disbelief. Horror and despair filled their faces as they understood what will kill their most precious member.

"No… Please don't let this be it… H-He still haven't talked to me yet!" Emilia gasped as her sobs overwhelmed her speech. He was so close! So close to talking things out with her and tell her how much he suffered for her! She was going to comfort him and have him lay on her lap. She was going to protect and cherish him so that she won't sit along in the mansion once again.

But now he must die by having a… a… a madman take over his soul!

"What did he do to deserve this such pain and suffering?!" Emilia shouted her despair out loud as her tears fell down her face.

**Betelgeuse began laughing and manically dancing in Subaru's body using Subaru's voice as he tested out the new toy.**

**"Fantastic! What a fantastic body this is! It's been decades since I had a body that fit me so well!" Betelgeuse shouted in Subaru's voice as he danced and tested his limps out.**

Subaru's friends and allies had mostly been reduced to crying silent on lookers. Just watching with horrified faces with tears freely flowing down.

Ricardo and Wilhelm reserved themselves to lowering their heads down with angry expressions as each man held their chair handles as tight as they could.

The twins cried their eyes out as they watched with disbelieving expressions as well.

**Unable to hold his anger anymore, Julius unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at the side of Subaru/Betelgeuse's face with a furious expression.**

**"Get out of that body right now!"**

**The Archbishop only smiled softly. "Madman?"**

**He slowly turned his head towards Julius, not caring for how he grazed Subaru's cheek against Julius's bald, deeply scaring it.**

**"That's right. I am driven mad with love!"**

**Julius gritted his teeth and moved the sword away.**

**"Generous love, respectful love, pure love, tender love, familial love, erotic love, friendly love! Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!Love!"**

**The mad Subaru screamed and repeatedly over and over as if a broken record.**

**"LOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEE!"**

**He fell on the muddy floor of the forest while gasping for breath.**

Emilia and Rem were slack-jawed as they watched the man further tainting Subaru's body by his robust poses and mad ramblings.

This wasn't their Subaru.

"Someone…. Please save him… save big bro!" Felt shouted from the bottom of her heart while crying tears of anguish for her dear brother.

Otto and Garf were just slack jawed at this turn of events, unable to think of anything to say or do as they watched their brother suffering one more time without being able to help him.

Priscilla and Anastasia simply held the positions of silence and spectating as they watched the scene with no emotions present on their faces.

Except for a narrowly small glare of sadness and anguish from the merchant's clear eyes.

And the gritted teeth of Priscilla, hidden behind her beloved fan as she watched with her scarlet eyes burning in rage.

**"Subaru! Wake up!" Julius shouted in plea while watching the disturbing scene happen with a pained expression like Felix.**

**"It's no use.This body is already under my subconscious control." Betelgeuse smirked evilly through Subaru's face.**

**"Realize what you're about to do, Subaru! Remember what you came back here to do!" Julius urged and pleaded loudly for some kind of hope of the boy was still inside of his own mind and bale to take back control.**

**"What?" Betelgeuse suddenly asked as he started shaking in Subaru's body.**

**"Don't 'what' me, you moron!" Suddenly, Subaru's voice shouted unexpectedly with a different familiar tone.**

**"I am Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti! This body has already become my finger!"**

**"Shut up! I'm Natsuki Subaru!"**

"He—He can fight it, I suppose?!" Beatrice shouted with hope returning in her bright blue eyes. Holding her contractor as close as her little arms could as she sniffled in his jacket.

Emilia and Crusch looked at the screen with hope in their eyes, holding their breathes.

**Julius and Felix watched with heartbroken expression as Subaru's body twitched and formed unnatural poses while holding his head.**

**As the boy shouted different contradicting sentences toward himself.**

**As the boy fought for control of his own body with Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti.**

**_And then Stay Alive played_ **

**Quickly, Subaru ran toward the knight and held his shoulders in despair.**

**"Kill me, Julius."**

"No!" Rem shouted in anger and horror.

Everyone around her started shouting.

"Subaru-dono… you can't give up the fight!" Wilhelm growled out while reprimanding himself in his head for being taken out of the fight so quickly.

**Subaru begged while struggling for control.**

**"Use your sword…" Subaru gasped in pain and pleaded of the knight.**

"No…." A purple-haired young man whispered while holding his head in his hands to hide his tears. Withering and trembling from the horror of the scene before him.

"I wanted to hear what you wanted to say. I wanted to have you as my friend. Why did it come to this?" The youngman spoke with a tone filled with pain and despair.

He couldn't believe it.

"I don't want to be the who kills him." Julius chocked a bit as he held his arm infront of his face. Hiding his shame and his weakness. Thinking of all the reasons he failed in this loop. How much he could've helped if he wasn't so useless and careless. He was never someone to lament on futile things like destiny but this failure must have been shown to him as a sign of what he truly was.

He was a failure that killed his own friend.

**"What are you saying, Subaru?!" Julius asked in outrage and pure rejection of the idea.**

**"If you don't stop me now, we can't win." Subaru gurgled in pain and gave a pain-filled smile towards his friend.**

**"Before that happens… " Subaru slowly stepped back as the sun began to fall.**

**"No, Subaru! I can't do that!" Julius shouted emotionally. "You told me, 'It can wait.' Wasn't there something you meant to say to me?!" Julius pleaded and tried to convince the boy, but Subaru only smiled at him while holding himself in pain.**

**"Sorry… It looks like I won't get the chance."**

Reinhard watched with a frozen expression. The sword saint was in shock with no emotion showing as he stared at the screen… except for two tear tracks flowing down his cheeks.

He had to watch his own friend killing someone he wanted to have as one.

All because he wasn't there to help the struggling Subaru and free him from this pain.

But the one that couldn't even begin to form words….

Was a lone catboy sitting rigid in the middle of the theater.

**Subaru looked at the healer who's been silent this whole time. "Felis!"**

The healer's eyes widened.

**The healer's eyes widened.**

**Subaru's eyes lost their shine as he smiled pleadingly.**

**"Please."**

**The healer softly teared up and gritted his teeth.**

**Slowly stepping towards the boy, Felix placed his hand on the face of the person he wanted to call friend.**

**"You can resent me for this, Subaru-kun." He forced his mana lock on Subaru's blood. "I'll too." Felix cried as he whispered softly.**

**_I staaaaaayyyyy allliiiiiiiveeee_ **

**"AAAAAHHHHHGGRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**As Subaru's nerves were fried and his blood turned boiling liquid from Felix's mana, Julius could only watch with an outraged expression as the paralyzed boy fell on the ground with his back against a fallen trunk, screaming in agony and bloody pain as he was burned from the inside out.**

"Felix!" Crusch quickly let go of the boy's hand and jumped over the row to hold the boy tightly.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.

The small whimpering healer struggled to breath as sobs of agony came out of his mouth in constancy. Repeating the same cries of pain over and over as he saw himself place the man he respected most in one of the most painful torture he had created.

Crying and sobbing into his lady's chest, Felix couldn't breath as Subaru's screams filled the theater.

**"Felis!" Julius shouted furiously.**

**"No one else can do it, can they?" Felix turned with tears falling as he glared at the knight. "This is what Subaru-kyun wants!"**

**"But still…"**

**"Do you think I did that because I wanted to? To use the power meant for Crusch-sama, the power I swore to our leader, for this?!"**

**As the two shouted at one another, a third voice intervened.**

**"Ah, it can't be, it can't be… "**

**Both looked back in shock, Subaru's paralyzed, slumped body now began twitching and manically shaking as he spoke in a disturbing deep tone… his eyes wide and expression completely mad.**

**"Just when I'd found such a perfect vessel… just when the completion of the Ordeal was at hand…"**

**A blade was tipped at Betelgeuse's neck as Julius glared down at what used to be Subaru Natsuki.**

**"It was my lack of virtue that forced this undesirable decision on you and Fleis." Julius spoke with a voice filled with pain and eyes that had no light in them.**

**"I'm sure I'll be punished for it one day."**

**Julius raised his blade in the sky as Betelgeuse struggled in Subaru's fried body.**

**"I will never die…" He uttered in pain as The Greatest Knight swung his sword backwards.**

**And then… Julius sent the sword slashing toward Subaru's neck.**

**The screen showed Emilia suddenly looking back at the direction of the forest. Worried.**

**Subaru Natsuki failed once again.**

**He died.**

**Killed by Julius-Juukulius' blade.**

**Darkness…**

**Title card:**

**_Nefarious Sloth_ **

_ **Ending theme: Stay Alive.** _

Otto and Garfiel looked at the screen with aghast faces and disbelieving expressions. The thought of their brother's suffering reaching such levels completely surprised and horrified both of them.

Silently, Felt held onto Reinhard tightly while Petra did the same to the shocked horrified older maid beside her.

The twins just kept their eyes closed and cried their hearts out into Ricardo's chest.

The dogman beast simply held his head low in respect for the boy and patted the heads of the twins.

Wilhelm turned his head away and closed his eyes as his fists trembled in rage at the entire unfair situation.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone." Rem repeated once again. Holding her head and crying into her knees, she whispered once again.

Beatrice held on to the boy with a stunned frozen look on her face. Unable to believe how much cruelty her contractor went through in his life since coming to this world. The very thought of his scream breaking her.

Anastasia held her scarf tightly and sniffed silently into it as her rage filled eyes spilled the tears deserved of the situation.

Ram simply stayed silent. She slowly got up from her seat with an unreadable expression and moved over towards her curled up sister.

Softly, the pink-haired maid held a soft expression of guilt and sadness as she towered over her broken guilt-ridden sister.

Ram softly knelt down and hugged Rem. Both girls shedding tears for what they witnessed.

Crusch closed her eyes and softly held her knight as he broke down into soft yet still incoherent sobs. Letting a few tears of her own flow down her cheeks and Felix's hair as she reminded herself of the haunting thought of Subaru's scream. A boy that had suffered so much and gained to little. A boy she could confidently say she loved and cared for. Someone that had just been killed before her… again.

"Is this what it means to be a hero, bro?" Al whispered from within his helmet. His tears not being shown to anyone. His voice giving the same offish uncaring tone but this time… a little hardened.

"I'm lucky I'm not like you then." The helmeted man whispered as he nodded his steel covered head. His anger for what Subaru chose to be flaring off and covering him in that same murderous aura once again.

If this pain is what it means to be a damn hero, then he was lucky not to be.

His lady simply watched the screen with no emotion showing except for a single thought on her mind.

"Hmmm… He seems to have started giving his life lightly. This was just a test run." Priscilla mused softly while fanning herself. Her critical eyes burning through the screen as she was lost in thought about how quickly it was for Subaru to accept his death.

It has started. He's becoming programmed to think that his death is the only way to fix things.

The very thought disgusted the lady as she watched from the back of the theater with a regal emotionless look.

She hugged him tighter. She hugged him tighter and tighter. As tight as she could.

Selfish, pitiful and abhorrent.

She hugged the sleeping boy as tight as she could.

Emilia cried and sobbed her agony into his warm chest while holding on to him as if he will be taken away from her.

Breaking promises was bad… But she didn't want this to happen to anyone. This pain. This misery.

It was all to much for the half-elf.

Unable to speak or talk, Emilia just sobbed her pain and confusion away into his chest.

She couldn't believe her knight went through so much torture and suffering on his own.

He slept every night with all of these memories.

He was alone all this time. And she was daydreaming beside him about a future that would never come.

Because he would die over and over to make it come.

It was all her fault that he had to go through this. She was the one that forced this fate upon him. Death. Pain. Torture by most of his friends.

Emilia could only hold onto him and cry her eyes out because she knew that he won't be hers once he wakes up again.

She wouldn't be able to hold him like this again.

"Hmmm.. that's disgusting." Roswaal muttered softly as he shook his head at the ability of possession Sloth used to hold the boy's soul and bury it. It had no flare at all. Unlike his.

"What a defective ability." The clown snorted in amusement.

Then…

A purple-haired youngman kept his palm over his face and silently wept his tears and cries out. Shaking in place because of his guilt and pain.

Doing nothing but sit there and hide himself as he broke for the first time since his childhood.

For the first time… Julius lost his pride as a knight and wept for the death of a friend.

Someone killed by his own blade.

The scene ended on the quiet darkened theater.

No one said anything.

Only weeping and sobbing could be heard from various factions.

**It won't be long.**

A voice sounded out across the dead theater.

**You won't have to suffer for long.**

**For the next one is the last.**

**In this Arc.**

Not a single one of them reacted.

"If this was just one Arc…" Otto choked on his sobs as he revealed the same feeling of the entire room around him.

**De** **spa** **ir.**

"What in the Od's name will we see in the next one?" He asked before sobbing uncontrollably

**Let's give you all some time to rest.**

And the screen dimmed.

The room fell to darkness.

The crowd stayed silent.

**_Episode 13... Arc 3's Finale…._ **

**_ Season 1's End… _ **

**_On Hold…_ **

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**Mohamed here.**

**I want to talk.**

**First, Let me start by doing some announcements for this story.**

**1 This story has been crossposted on all of (Fanfiction)(Archive of our own) and finally (Wattpad)**

**( www . Wattpad . com / story /252882165-re-zero-watching-him-die-again-and-again)**

**Here is the Wattpad link, click for a better reading experience with good comment section.**

**2 I have made a new story on this account called 'A Date With Envy-tan' please check it out and give me your thoughts. Thank you.**

**Wishful Witch has made a side story using my characters for her story.**

**It talks about what would happen if The warden was tricked by Echidna at the end of arc 4 and beaten by her and Satella. In that world, Echidna takes control over the screen and forces the entire cast to watch and react to Subaru's world and various other media.**

**It's well written, filled with actual good humor, and brings wholesomeness to your hearts.**

**Better than mine one hundred percent.**

**( archiveofourown works/28797756)**

**Name:** **Reverse-Isekai React**

**Check her stuff out. She is a cool person.**

**Also please go check out my good friend Bob's story if you want some suffering Subaru x Ram goodness.**

**(Shattered** **Kasaneru) Is the name of the story please go there and support him.**

**3 (THIS IS THE IMPORTANT ONE!)**

**Let me start by addressing something to you all…**

**I realize how toxic and chaotic my comment sections can be. This story got too popular and garnered the attention of many hateful individuals that just want to keep arguing about things in this shitty reaction fic.**

**Especially in FF reviews section.**

**Let me make this simple for all of you. It will be harem. It will include sex if I can write such a thing. It will be written by me however I want it.**

**Please don't start arguing over one another for something out of your control. Please don't call someone out just because they 'hated on me' or brought shade to my story.**

**Please for the love of god, STOP.**

**Stop spamming messages on other works. I've seen people on many other superior Rezero fics talking about THIS story.**

**Do you know how shameful I feel?**

**Imagine it like this… You wrote a 10k chapter with all of your time and effort spared from free time you could've used for something else like going on a date or playing games.**

**You post the chapter and eagerly await the comments and reactions of your readers.**

**You finally get a notification that you have a comment thread on your story, meaning people are talking about what you wrote.**

**You open the story and quickly look to find the new comment in excitement to see what people think about your hard work.**

**Only to find…**

**"Hey! Watching him die just got updated guys!"**

**"Mohamed wrote an idea like yours!"**

**"Do you know when Watching him die will be updated guys?"**

**"Hello… I just wanted to say that I love how similar this fic is to Watching him di-"**

**What the fuck is this.**

**Please…. Please…. Please…. Keep my story out of other peoples works.**

**I declare before everyone as the most popular story on the rezero fanfiction community.**

**My writing is the worst.**

**Don't hail this story as some gem or work of art over other people. If you like it then I'm honored truly. But please don't bash or ignore the other better stuff!**

**Sigh…**

**I'm sorry for being a bit of a dick here but I just read some of my own comments before writing this note and I'm ashamed man.**

**I really don't care if the Rezero writer base just glance at my story as that 'Toxic Fanbase having' or 'Warzone comment section fic'**

**I don't care man. Discuss. Don't fight. Someone has something to say then let them say it.**

**4 I don't know any authors.**

**I don't know any other writer in this community. Except for Witch but she is knew and I don't talk to her that much.**

**I don't talk to other writers unless they commented on my story.**

**I don't know any of them.**

**So please. Don't. Spam them.**

**Don't go around asking the other authors if I'm gonna update or if they have a way to contact me.**

**That's some bullshit. I don't** **want** **anyone to suffer spam for my story. Please guys. And please don't spam Witch or my other friends on any platform.**

**I don't** **want** **them to go through what I have.**

**5**

**Let me say one positive thing.** **I was planning to cancel and delete this story… It's why this chapter took so long to make.**

**I was planning to move on…. But I loved this bitch too much. And… I read some of the actual reviews.**

**Not the toxic Syria that** **has** **become my comment section…. I read true, detailed, expressive,** **and** **positive comments.**

**They renewed my light for this chapter and made me feel some semblance of hope for continuing.**

**It's why I'm talking to you with all my feelings on the table today.**

**I realized yesterday that My story wasn't only number 1 on FF but it was also Number 1 on Ao3 as well. I wanted to cry! But then I remembered the cost of such huge reader base.**

**It's why I'm speaking with all of you today.**

**_Thank you. Who_ ** **_m_ ** **_ever you are. For reading. Enjoying. Criticizing. Complimenting. Inspiring._ **

**I love you guys too.**

**But I can't do this.**

**I need sometime to figure how I can continue this story without looking at it as something to be ashamed of.**

**Why do I feel so low about this one?**

**Simple.**

**I get that I'm the number 1…. But I also understand why…**

**This only got popular for my speed. For the complete dry reaction fics in the community. For the huge chapters.**

**But it's empty.**

**It's all just shitty reactions and even worse jokes piled on top of a grammar disaster of a script.**

**That's what Watching him die again and again has become in my eyes. Everytime I continue writing this story I can't think about anything but how dumb a joke I wrote was or how stupid my grammar was in one sentence** **in a previous chapter.**

**I can't stop thinking about how unfair all of this attention on my story has become when more stories exist out there that don't get the love they deserve and I'm afraid of shouting any of them out because of my toxic 'fanbase' and my fear of them going towards those other talented authors and going after them for my contact or spamming them to get me to write.**

**(You're just a fanfiction wirter! Calm down! You barely have a 1k followers and a few toxic comments! Get over yourself! What a drama queen! Ungrateful to your fans! Arrogant prick! Do you think you're the next big writer or something?! Get out of here! Your story is shit anyways! Blah**

**blah**

**blah**

**fucking blah**

**No.**

**I'm not a hotshot. I'm not that good at writing. My story needs fixing and I can't stand looking at it the way it is at the moment.**

**It hurts even more, when the COMMENTATORS over my story are making things worse around me and not letting me interact with the others in the community.**

**I love whomever supported me.**

**I have loads…. I mean l** **ooooaaaaa** **ds planned for this story.**

**I plan to make four new characters to watch season 2 with the cast. I want to make the entirety of season 2 WITH THE CUT CONTENT! I want to do the what ifs after Season 2 with an awake Subaru.**

**I want to make season 3 when it comes.**

**Season 4!**

**I want to continue the harem plot. The friendship plot! Betty's plot! Petra's plot! Milie's!**

**I want to do all of this.**

**Even the OC Warden vs Flugel and his friends plot!**

**But I feel tired out from this story.**

**And here is why I'm truly speaking with you today.**

**I don't know when chapter 15 is coming.**

**Tomorrow. Lol**

**next week.**

**Next month.**

**Next year.**

**I just have to start loving this story again to continue all of my plans.**

**So please.**

**Don't spam anyone. Not my 'haters'. Friends. Other authors that have no contact with me. Other people I've interacted with.**

**And if you could… Never ask me about the next update.**

**I want to continue this…**

**But I can't right now.**

**When life has me by a choke-hold, I can't free my neck to breath if I have both my hands on the keyboard.**

**I also know something else.**

**Aloooooooooottttt of people…. Alot of people in the comments have also always warned and carefully advised that I rest and take breaks.**

**I will follow that advice gladly.**

**For now, Watching Him Die Again and Again.**

**Is canceled until I get my shit together.**

**Go read the other good better authors in this community, THEY deserve this popularity, They deserve good comments about their works.**

**I'll figure out what to do after I get back from my honeymoon with my beloved, Tappie.**

**Hehe**

**I still got that shit humor.**

**Nice.**

**Anyways. This has been Mohamed…. Thanks for reading. Thanks for supporting. I love you. I truly do.**

**I plan to continue this but… I can't write this story. I'm done with it at the moment.**

**Salam alykum.**

**(** **www** **. Youtube watch?v=rEZXvnsHU1k** **)**

**Let's go Joseff.**

**We won't be back here for a while.**

**"** **Okay then…."**

**Author's Note:**

> This story will use the directors cut of the first season of the anime.
> 
> I will try to make every hour long episode to a single chapter.
> 
> Have fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reverse-Isekai React](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797756) by [Wishful_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Witch/pseuds/Wishful_Witch)




End file.
